


Echoing Green, Poison Tree

by Koan_abyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 209,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Il percorso di cinque giovani Serpeverde attraverso le influenze e le aspettative delle famiglie, della comunità magica, di alleati e rivali dai primi anni di scuola al culmine della II Guerra Magica.Gli anni immediatamente precedenti e quelli narrati nei libri della Rowling visti dagli occhi di Severus Piton: le sue esperienze, i suoi legami, la sua promessa.Mentre i suoi studenti sfogliano le canzoni dell'innocenza, si confrontano con le tradizioni, costruiscono a poco a poco la loro identità, Severus Piton, incastrato nel suo doppio ruolo di Direttore di Serpeverde ed ex-Mangiamorte, diventa suo malgrado una figura importante per loro e le loro scelte future.La fanfiction non intende discostarsi dal canon, ma anzi seguire fedelemente la storia originale dal punto di vista verde-argento.





	1. Primo anno. Capitolo 1

 

 

 

## Primo anno

##    
Capitolo 1

  
Il binario era un delirio. Gli sbuffi di vapore della locomotiva scarlatta nascondevano a tratti alla vista il caos di ragazzini e genitori che trascinavano bauli e gabbie di gufi, i gruppi che si fermavano a scambiarsi saluti, i fratelli e le sorelle più piccoli che restavano accanto a mamma e papà mentre i più grandi salivano sul treno in cerca di uno scompartimento. Tuttavia, anche se il vapore celava i colori e il movimento, non faceva niente per attutire le voci eccitate degli studenti, il tono apprensivo di certi adulti, l’ansia di qualche piccolo del primo anno e qualche occasionale fitta di antipatia quando qualcuno ritrovava i propri rivali.  
Euriale, smarrita in quella babele di emozioni, si aggrappava alla mano della madre tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla pavimentazione della banchina. Anche la donna non era tranquilla: si guardava nervosamente attorno cercando il marito che era rimasto indietro con il baule di Euriale, e ogni pochi secondi tornava a lanciare occhiate angosciate alla sua bambina.  
Euriale lottava per non soffocare nella sua paura per la vita che la aspettava a scuola, oltre che all’idea di dover convivere con tutte quelle persone e le emozioni che non si curavano di nascondere, e che lei avvertiva quasi come le sue. Inspirò a fondo, concentrandosi solo sulle linee della pavimentazione, bloccando fuori tutto il resto, come le avevano insegnato.  
L’ansia di sua madre non le era d’aiuto, ma la sua preoccupazione era un sentimento familiare per la bambina: aveva da tempo imparato a gestirla.  
“Sto bene,” le disse, alzando alla fine lo sguardo.  
“Sei sicura? Oh, comincio a credere che sia una follia…Dov’è tuo padre?”  
Mentre sua madre cercava il marito, continuando a borbottare tra sé in francese, tanto era nervosa, Euriale si mise a cercare con lo sguardo altri che sembrassero in procinto di partire per il primo anno ad Hogwarts come lei.  
  
“Dobbiamo andare.”  
“Oh, arrivo! Mamma, come sto, mamma?”  
Isabel si aggrappò al braccio della madre, mentre il fratello maggiore sbuffava impaziente.  
“Sembri uno spaventapasseri! Non posso fare tardi, muoviti!”  
“Olivier, dovresti prenderti cura di tua sorella,” lo rimbrottò la madre, mentre si chinava a sistemare i capelli corvini della figlia.  
Isabel fece una smorfia al fratello, che somigliava alla madre più di lei, con la sua stessa carnagione olivastra e gli occhi neri. Lei invece aveva la pelle chiara e gli occhi nocciola del padre.  
L’uomo sorrise e fece l’occhiolino alla figlia, poi si rivolse al figlio.  
“Rendimi fiero,” gli disse, dando un colpetto con l’indice al distintivo da prefetto appuntato sul blazer del ragazzo.  
Olivier sorrise compiaciuto: “Sì, signore. Vieni, dai!” fece poi alla sorella.  
Salirono sul treno salutando da lontano i genitori.  
“Io devo raggiungere gli altri Prefetti nella carrozza di testa. Trovati uno scompartimento, ci vediamo a cena,” disse Olivier, poi voltò le spalle.  
Isabel riuscì a controllarsi addirittura un paio di secondi, prima di chiamarlo: “Aspetta!” Si fece largo nella calca di studenti che cercavano un posto e raggiunse il fratello. “E se…e se non siamo nella stessa Casa?” gli chiese, mordendosi un labbro.  
Olivier alzò le spalle: “Non cadrà il mondo, immagino. Ma vedremo se sarai ancora la principessa di papà, se dovessi finire a Tassorosso!”  
Si avviò alla testa del treno. Isabel rimase a fissarlo, scioccata.  
  
Liam trovava che finora il viaggio fosse stato piuttosto noioso: nessuno dei ragazzini nel suo scompartimento giocava a quidditch e una ragazzina con i capelli ricci seduta di fronte a lui aveva un _rospo_.  
“È un rospo blu, è magico. Viene dalla Cornovaglia,” stava raccontando.  
“Che cosa te ne fai? Sono animali inutili,” le aveva detto lui.  
“Oh, no, affatto!” lo aveva contraddetto lei, sorridendo timidamente. “Tiene lontano le creature acquatiche, come gli avvincini, e mangia gli insetti, e…”  
“Sarà utile se vivi in una palude, allora!” la interruppe Liam. “Vieni da una paluda fangosa, tu?”  
La ragazzina riccia gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, poi incrociò le braccia al petto e si girò ostentatamente.  
“Be’, a Hogwarts sarà utile, c’è il lago, no?” intervenne in sua difesa un altro ragazzo, fissando Liam con sfida.  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Nel lago c’è anche una piovra gigante. Scommetto che si mangerà la tua rana!” aggiunse rivolto alla padrona del rospo.  
Dal quel momento nessuno gli aveva più rivolto la parola e Liam si era dedicato al suo gufo. Mentre finiva di dargli il suo becchime la conversazione si era spostata sulla cerimonia dello Smistamento che si sarebbe svolta al loro arrivo.  
“Io spero di essere a Corvonero,” stava dicendo un ragazzo con un grosso naso.  
Liam lo sbirciò con la coda dell’occhio e pensò che aveva proprio l’aria del secchione. La padrona del rospo sarebbe stata una Tassorosso, ovviamente, e l’idiota che l’aveva difesa un Grifondoro. Glielo si leggeva in faccia. E difatti quello cominciò subito a blaterare del coraggio e della lealtà dei Grifondoro. Liam gli rivolse un sorriso di derisione.  
“Scommetto che tu sai già dove finirai, eh?” gli chiese l’aspirante Corvonero.  
“Lo sappiamo tutti, dove finirà!” aggiunse il Grifondoro, scostandosi un po’ da Liam.  
Il ragazzo lo ignorò.  
Sì, sapeva perfettamente quale sarebbe stata la sua Casa. E grazie al suo gufo avrebbe potuto farlo sapere alla sua famiglia quella sera stessa. Forse suo padre si sarebbe calmato un po’ e l’avrebbe lasciato in pace, quando fosse tornato a casa per le vacanze di Natale.  
Suo padre lo considerava così molle e incapace, inadatto a diventare un Serpeverde. Liam sapeva che si sbagliava, e cercava in ogni modo di fargli cambiare idea. Peccato che Damian Warrington non amasse essere contraddetto, ricordò cupamente.  
L’avevano accompagnato a Londra sua madre e sua zia, che viveva con loro. Le sue donne si somigliavano molto, alte e di corporatura robusta, sua madre con i capelli castano chiaro come i suoi e sua zia bruna. Nell’ultimo anno suo padre non era stato bene e accanto a loro appariva fragile e vecchio; forse per questo ultimamente era raro che lasciasse la loro casa.  
“Non ti farà male stare un po’ lontano dal tuo vecchio,” gli aveva detto sua zia Heather, salutandolo. “Vorrei poter venire anch’io…” aveva sospirato.  
Sua madre era l’unica in grado di calmare suo padre, ma non capitava spesso che prendesse le difese di Liam.  
“È tuo padre e dovete trovare un terreno comune, o almeno un modo di convivere,” diceva.  
Comunque fosse, Liam era d’accordo con sua zia, e l’idea di trascorrere i prossimi mesi in collegio gli sorrideva. Certo, purché incontrasse qualcuno di più interessante di quelle piaghe dello scompartimento.  
  
Madeline si stava divertendo. La strega con il carrello era passata da poco e lei e gli altri ragazzi si stavano abbuffando di dolci scambiandosi figurine.  
Lei era forse la più silenziosa, ma il suo amico William parlava con tutti e continuava a farla ridere. Ora stava convincendo un altro bambino ad assaggiare una caramella Tuttigusti+1 di un disgustoso giallo paglierino e dall’odore acido.  
“Scommetto che non hai il coraggio di mandarla giù intera!” stava dicendo.  
L’altro ragazzo, Kenneth, non intendeva lasciar cadere il guanto della sfida, ma quel colore… “Perché non l’assaggi tu? Potremmo dividerla.”  
“Oh, no! Io ho lanciato la sfida e tu devi raccoglierla, o perdere.”  
Madeline annuì, appoggiando l’amico.  
“Ma se vinco io, qual è la tua penitenza?” insistette Kenneth.  
“Facciamo così: mangerò io la caramella…ma solo se tu ammetti di essere troppo codardo per accettare la mia sfida!” Will incrociò le braccia con aria definitiva.   
Messo alle strette, Kenneth fece una smorfia e mangiò la caramella. Per un attimo sembrò che non dovesse succedere niente di che, poi il ragazzino cominciò a emettere versi disgustati, cercando qualcosa in cui sputare.  
“Sembra latte andato a male!”  
“Credo sia caglio,” puntualizzò Madeline mentre tutti ridevano, scambiando poi un’occhiata trionfante con Will.   
Aveva conosciuto Will a una festa di primavera organizzata tra le famiglie di maghi del villaggio dove vivevano i suoi. Sua madre e quella di Will erano state a scuola assieme e Madeline sapeva che il ragazzino aveva perso il padre l’anno prima. Sua madre sperava che alla festa si facesse qualche amico e si svagasse un po’. Lei e Will si erano trovati bene assieme e durante l’estate lui l’aveva invitata un paio di volte a casa sua in Scozia, a vedere i suoi cavalli e a nuotare sotto le scogliere.  
Appena arrivata al binario 93/4 quella mattina, Madeline aveva trovato Will e gli aveva proposto di cercare assieme un posto sul treno. Intendeva tenersi stretto il suo nuovo amico.  
Tutti cominciavano a calmarsi, mentre Kenneth si ficcava in bocca tre cioccorane alla volta per coprire quel sapore disgustoso, quando la porta dello scompartimento si aprì.  
“Ehi, Maddie! Tutto bene?”  
Suo cugino Tyrell si affacciò, torreggiando sui ragazzini di 11 anni che affollavano la carrozza. Insieme a lui c’era un suo amico con un distintivo da Prefetto che rivolse appena un’occhiata annoiata a Madeline e agli altri.  
“Ciao. Sì, tutto a posto,” rispose lei.  
“Sarà dei nostri?” chiese il Prefetto al suo amico, con aria scettica.  
Tyrell la guardò, come per domandarlo a lei, poi fece spallucce: “Vedremo. Se hai bisogno cercami, ok?”  
 Quando lei annuì, Tyrell si affrettò a seguire l’amico lungo il corridoio.  
“È tuo fratello?” le chiese una ragazzina. “Ti somiglia.”  
Lei e Tyrell avevano entrambi i capelli biondo cenere, ma Tyrell era una montagna, in confronto a lei.  
“È mio cugino,” rispose, godendosi l’attenzione degli altri.  
“È un gigante!”  
“Gioca a quidditch.”  
“Conosci uno più grande? Allora sai qualcosa dello Smistamento?”  
Madeline dovette ammettere che non ne sapeva niente. In effetti la cosa la rendeva un po’ nervosa: chi sarebbero stati i suoi compagni di dormitorio?  
“Sarai a Serpeverde?” le chiese ancora la ragazzina di prima. “Portavano divise con i colori di Serpeverde, no? Credi che sarai nella stessa Casa?”  
“Non credo che mi piacerebbe essere un Serpeverde…” borbottò qualcun altro.  
“Perché?”  
“Non hanno fama di essere molto gentili…” fece Kenneth, con improbabile tatto.  
“Né di seguire le regole!” fece qualcun altro.  
Will sbuffò: “I Serpeverde sono ambiziosi, decisi e creativi.”  
“Sì, creativi nell’infrangere le regole!”  
“Be’, le regole sono fatte per essere interpretate, no?” intervenne Madeline.  
Non sapeva se era ambiziosa, ma se voleva sapeva essere assolutamente decisa. Lo avrebbe dimostrato a tutti.  
  
Quando finalmente l’Espresso per Hogwarts giunse nella stazione di Hogsmeade, Will non stava più nella pelle.  
Per lui il viaggio era cominciato due giorni prima, quando lui e sua madre Andromaca si erano recati a Diagon Alley per acquistare la sua bacchetta magica e i libri di scuola; erano rimasti a dormire al Paiolo Magico e alle 11 lui era salito sul treno, partendo per un viaggio che da un lato lo riportava a casa, a Nord, in Scozia, e dall’altro lo portava più lontano di quanto fosse mai stato.  
Era preoccupato all’idea di lasciare sua madre da sola, ma sembrava che lei avesse riallacciato i rapporti con alcuni vecchi amici da quando era rimasta vedova, e d’altronde lui le avrebbe scritto il più spesso possibile.  
Era anche triste all’idea di lasciare i suoi cavalli. Loro sarebbero stati bene, l’uomo che lo aiutava a occuparsi di loro da quando suo padre era morto sarebbe andato tutti i giorni a dar loro da mangiare, li avrebbe portati in passeggiata e avrebbe cominciato l’addestramento dei puledri di tre anni. Tutto era sistemato, ma gli sarebbe mancato cavalcare.  
 Si precipitò giù dal treno e con questo pensiero in testa fece per dirigersi alle carrozze con il resto degli studenti. Ma erano cavalli, quelli? Era troppo buio per distinguere bene, ma sembravano parecchio strani…  
“Allievi del primo anno! Da questa parte!”  
Una gigantesca figura ricoperta di pelli d’orso ruggiva sopra la testa degli studenti. Madeline afferrò la mano di Will e i due si affrettarono verso gli altri del primo anno.  
“Bene! Ci siete tutti, del primo anno? Io sono Rebeus Hagrid, e ci ho il compito di portarvi al castello dal lago.”  
La gigantesca figura era un uomo, alto due volte il normale, con barba e capelli aggrovigliati come le sue pellicce.  
“Avanti, alle barche!”  
Con qualche difficoltà, gli studenti salirono sulle barche a remi a piccoli gruppi.   
Will si ritrovò un remo in mano e cominciò a pagaiare nell’acqua nera.  
Il rumore della banchina svanì nel buio alle loro spalle mentre seguivano la barca che Hagrid occupava da solo. Oltre il lago, la sagoma del castello era punteggiata da luci e finestre illuminate e Will si chiese come dovesse essere affacciarsi da lì e vedere le lanterne delle loro piccole imbarcazioni scivolare sulla superficie del lago.  
Ci furono degli strilli e un po’ di trambusto, quando dall’acqua affiorarono due mastodontici tentacoli argentati.   
“La piovra gigante!” strillò qualcuno.  
Will vide una ragazzina stringere spasmodicamente il suo rospo.  
“State tranquilli, ci vuole solo fare un saluto,” gridò Hagrid.  
Finalmente sbarcarono e l’enorme uomo-orso, come Will lo aveva battezzato nella sua mente, li accompagnò fino all’ingresso del castello.  
“Eccoli, professoressa McGranitt. Tutto liscio, quest’anno: niente barche rovesciate o tuffi nel lago.”  
“Si sono rovesciate le barche, l’anno scorso?” chiese Will.  
“Oh, be’, sai, a volte i saluti della piovra sono un po’…troppo energici?” rispose Hagrid, agitando vagamente una mano.  
“Da questa parte. Io sono la professoressa McGranitt, la vice-preside,” intervenne la strega con gli occhiali che li attendeva all’ingresso. “Vi metterò in ordine alfabetico e quando entreremo nella Sala Grande vi chiamerò uno per uno per procedere allo Smistamento.”  
“Come funziona?” chiese qualcuno.  
“È molto semplice: sarà il Cappello Parlante a decidere a quale Casa apparterrete. Non dovete fare altro che avanzare e indossare il cappello quando vi chiamerò”  
Will si sporse dalla fila per cercare con lo sguardo Madeline, molto più avanti, e la vide concentrata. Lui cercò di immaginare la voce di un cappello e gli scappò da ridere.  
Qualcuno gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma lui se ne fregò. Che fossero pure nervosi, loro. Si mise a canticchiare sottovoce.  
  
La professoressa McGranitt sistemò lo sgabello e il Cappello Parlante davanti al tavolo degli insegnanti, mentre ai tavoli delle Case scendeva il silenzio. Fece poi cenno agli allievi del primo anno di entrare.  
I bambini si disposero tra lo sgabello e il tavolo alle loro spalle, e il cappello cominciò a cantare. I bambini lo fissarono affascinati, sopraffatti dalla vastità della Sala Grande e del suo cielo trapunto di stelle.  
Mentre ascoltava il cappello descrivere le caratteristiche delle quattro Case di Hogwarts, la professoressa McGranitt cominciò ad avvertire una strana sensazione, un senso di meraviglia infantile che non le apparteneva. La stessa sensazione sembrava pervadere anche gli studenti li vicino, come se si irradiasse da un punto nelle vicinanze.  
La McGranitt scorse la fila di studenti in attesa di essere smistati e notò una ragazzina con dei boccoli scuri a bocca aperta. La ragazzina si accorse di essere osservata e si voltò verso la strega. Sussultò, accigliata, e la sensazione di meraviglia che la McGranitt provava cessò di colpo.  
La ragazzina fissò con intensità per qualche secondo il pavimento e quando rialzò lo sguardo la professoressa non avvertì più emozioni estranee.  
‘Un ottimo controllo,’ stabilì la strega.  
Gli altri studenti non sembravano essersi accorti di niente, tanto erano eccitati e nervosi di loro. Il cappello finì la sua canzone e si inchinò in direzione degli applausi.  
Cominciò lo Smistamento.  
  
Madeline AshenHurst era tra i primi. Si sedette sullo sgabello e calzò il liso cappello magico.  “Uhm, vediamo…una ragazzina che sa quello che vuole e riesce a pensare a dieci modi di prenderselo! E ameresti brillare…chissà che con gli amici giusti…SERPEVERDE!” strillò alla Sala il cappello.  
Madeline corse verso il tavolo verde-argento mentre i compagni applaudivano. Tyrell e i ragazzi del suo anno ulularono di gioia.  
Isabel Gascoyne-De Atienza indossò il cappello come una corona.  
“Sembra che qualcuno sia molto ambizioso, e pronto a sfruttare ogni suo talento, per sbaragliare gli avversari: SERPEVERDE!”  
Isabel si concesse un sorriso di sollievo, poi raggiunse il fratello al tavolo di Serpeverde.  
“Hai visto che non sono una Tassorosso, razza di idiota?” gli disse sottovoce.  
Olivier la spinse a sedersi: “Piantala, Isabel! Era una battuta, sapevo che non saresti mai stata una Tassorosso. Loro sono _gentili_.”  
Isabel si sedette, rifiutandosi di guardarlo ancora.  
La professoressa McGranitt continuò a chiamare nomi, fino ad arrivare alla ragazzina che aveva attirato la sua attenzione poco prima.  
Euriale Heartilly indossò il cappello.  
“Oh, un potere particolare e una bella mente: forse Corvonero potrebbe andare.”  
Euriale avvertì una punta di delusione. ‘Corvonero?’ pensò con disappunto.   
“Non sei d’accordo? Impareresti grandi cose…”  
‘Hai detto tu che il mio potere è particolare…papà era Corvonero e io sono così diversa!’  
“Tu vuoi essere speciale. Ebbene, c’è un luogo che accoglie chi si vuole distinguere da tutti gli altri, ma dovrai impegnarti parecchio, perché lì tutti vogliono primeggiare! SERPEVERDE!”  
Sollevata e radiosa, dopo un’occhiata soddisfatta al tavolo degli insegnanti, Euriale si affrettò a raggiungere i propri compagni di Casa. Per un attimo le sembrò impossibile respirare, circondata da tanta gente diversa, felice, affamata, impaziente, indifferente…poi prese posto accanto alla ragazzina che per prima era stata smistata a Serpeverde.  
Madeline le sorrise come chi ha tutto al mondo e Euriale sentì lo stesso. Più calma, riuscì a rimettere sotto controllo il suo potere e seguì il resto dello Smistamento.  
William McIver sorrise alla professoressa McGranitt quando la donna chiamò il suo nome e si accomodò con calma sullo sgabello.  
“Una mente acuta a cui piace osservare, elaborare, creare. Un animo d’artista. Ma il tuo cuore dov’è?”  
‘Serpeverde,’ pensò senza esitazione Will.  
“Leale alla tradizione, e leale agli amici! Bene, raggiungi pure i tuoi compagni SERPEVERDE!”  
Will si avviò quasi saltellando, tanto era eccitato. E nel frattempo si chiedeva come descrivere la voce del cappello che aveva sentito nella sua testa.  
Liam Warrington era ovviamente tra gli ultimi, ed era ansioso di farla finita. Non sapeva se era una sua impressione o meno, perché era stato troppo teso per prestare attenzione tutto il tempo, ma gli sembrava che il cappello avesse chiamato pochissimi Serpeverde. Si chiese se gli standard fossero così alti. E se fossero stati troppo alti per lui?  
Il cappello gli scivolò sugli occhi. “Uhm…vedo la necessità di dimostrare il proprio valore, vedo l’ambizione. Ma vedo tanta rabbia, che forse potresti dimenticare in mezzo a compagni che mostrino senza paura la gentilezza.”  
‘No!’ Liam si aggrappò con forza allo sgabello. ‘Devo, devo essere un Serpeverde! Devo dimostrargli che si sbaglia!’  
“Se è così importante…ma spero che tu non dimenticherai la possibilità di una scelta. SERPEVERDE!”  
Con il respiro corto per lo spavento, Liam si alzò e raggiunse il tavolo verde-argento, crollando a sedere accanto ai suoi compagni del primo anno.  
  
Al tavolo degli insegnati, Albus Silente si alzò per il consueto, folle discorso di benvenuto e bentornato agli studenti. Espletata quella brevissima formalità, il banchetto cominciò.  
“Un anno magro per Serpeverde,” commentò con gentilezza Filius Vitious.  
Il Direttore della Casa di Serpeverde, Severus Piton, annuì senza distogliere lo sguardo dai nuovi acquisti del dormitorio. Solo cinque ragazzi.  
“Sono sicuro che si riveleranno più che validi. Vengono quasi tutti da famiglie Serpeverde. Ho il fratello maggiore di una delle ragazze, De Atienza. È stato nominato Prefetto quest’anno.”  
Anche Minerva McGranitt intervenne: “Avevi ragione sulla piccola empate, Severus.”  
Piton accennò un piccolo sorriso e un cenno del capo.  
“Un’empate? Quale?” domandò Vitious.  
“Heartilly,” rispose la McGranitt. “I genitori temevano che non avrebbe potuto frequentare la scuola. Tutti questi ragazzi, tutte queste emozioni…temevano che sarebbe stato troppo, per lei. Hanno scritto a Silente l’anno scorso e il Preside ha inviato me e Severus a valutare la situazione.”  
Scrutò la bambina attraverso la Sala. “Direi che si controlla piuttosto bene, dato lo stress che deve aver subito in questa giornata.”  
“Chi glielo ha insegnato?” chiese Vitious. “Gli empati sono molto rari, oggigiorno…”  
“Aveva già imparato a controllarsi. Deve esercitarsi in ambienti affollati: più usa il suo potere, meglio saprà sfruttarlo in futuro,” rispose Piton. “Il Preside ha suggerito che andassi a farle visita per valutare se qualche lezione di Occlumanzia le potesse essere d’aiuto. Penso che in poche sedute riuscirà a padroneggiare abbastanza la materia da servirsene, se sarà necessario,” concluse, cominciando a mangiare.  
“E degli altri? Sai qualcosa?”  
Piton prese un sorso di vino prima di rispondere: “Di AshenHurst non so molto, tranne che forse è parente di Plimmswood, ma non ricordo come. Conoscevo la madre di De Atienza e i padri dei due ragazzi. Thomas McIver è morto l’anno scorso.”  
“Povero ragazzo,” commentò la McGranitt. Sospirò, facendo vagare lo sguardo per la Sala Grande. “In ogni caso, tutti abbiamo pochi nuovi studenti, quest’anno.”  
“Né mi aspettavo che fosse diverso,” intervenne Pomona Sprite. “Ci sono state poche nascite, durante la Guerra.”  
Vitious annuì gravemente.  
Piton strinse il suo bicchiere con forza per un istante, poi lo posò, sospirando. Tornò a fissare i suoi nuovi studenti.  
  
Piton e la McGranitt avevano fatto visita agli Heartilly i primi giorni di febbraio, un mese dopo che Euriale aveva compiuto 11 anni. Li aveva accolti la madre, una bella donna dallo spiccato accento francese e dall’aria piuttosto agitata.  
“Accomodatevi, accomodatevi! Mio marito è di là, e la mia bambina è di sopra, in camera sua. Devo chiamarla subito?”  
La McGranitt scosse la testa: “Può aspettare. Vorremmo prima parlare con voi.”  
Amélie Heartilly annuì e fece graziosamente cenno di seguirla in soggiorno.  
Marvin Heartilly si alzò e venne loro incontro: “Professoressa McGranitt, è un piacere rivederla!”  
“Grazie, Heartilly. Posso presentarvi Severus Piton, Direttore di Serpeverde e insegnante di Pozioni?”  
Piton accennò un minuscolo inchino.  
“Piacere. Cosa può fare per noi il Direttore di Serpeverde?” chiese un po’ spiazzato Marvin Heartilly, aggiustandosi gli occhiali squadrati dalla spessa montatura.  
“Il professor Piton è un esperto di Occlumanzia, e come credo che Silente vi abbia spiegato per lettera, si tratta di una branca della magia che potrebbe aiutare vostra figlia,”  
Amélie Heartilly scrutò dubbiosa Piton: quell’uomo giallastro e untuoso non le ispirava nessuna fiducia.  
“Quando Euriale era piccola al San Mungo le hanno somministrato soprattutto pozioni e ci hanno raccomandato di tenerle in ambienti sereni e calmi…Non ci hanno mai parlato di altre cure.” Scambiò un’occhiata col marito.  
Piton sbuffò: “L’Occlumanzia non è una cura per l’empatia. Si tratta di un metodo per difendere la mente dalle aggressioni esterne, che siano volute, come nel caso della Legilimanzia, o involontarie, come le manifestazioni di emozioni violente. Quanto alle pozioni che possono aver somministrato a vostra figlia al San Mungo,” e qui l’uomo arricciò le labbra con disgusto, “si trattava certamente di Pozioni Calmanti, poco più utili di una tazza di tè, in un caso di empatia particolarmente forte, come sembra essere il caso della bambina. C’è un preparato specifico, la Pozione Inibente, che ottenebra temporaneamente i poteri latenti dei maghi, ma non è consigliabile assumerla a lungo,” concluse.  
“Quello che sarebbe più produttivo,” prese la parola la McGranitt, “sarebbe insegnare alla bambina a gestire il proprio potere, per imparare a conviverci per il resto della sua vita. Dovrà essere in grado di controllarsi prima di venire a Hogwarts, altrimenti il primo impatto con il castello potrebbe risultare traumatico,” concluse severamente.  
Amélie Heartilly ruppe in un gemito angosciato e afferrò la mano del marito: “Forse potrebbe studiare a casa! Sarebbe più sicuro, e Azazelo sarebbe sempre con lei…”  
“Amélie, renditi conto di quello che stai dicendo. Non può restare rinchiusa qui per sempre!” le rispose Marvin Heartilly.  
L’uomo fece per rivolgersi alla McGranitt, ma Piton lo interruppe: “Perché non vediamo la bambina, prima di perdere la testa?”  
“Sono d’accordo,” approvò la McGranitt, troncando sul nascere il dramma dei genitori.  
“Va bene,” acconsentì Amélie Heartilly. Si alzò e chiamò la figlia. “Euriale! Est ce-que tu peux venir ici un moment?”  
Dalla prontezza con cui Euriale apparve nella stanza, si capiva che era rimasta ad ascoltare gli adulti parlare fino a quel momento. Aspettò che la madre facesse le presentazioni prima di salutare e accomodarsi su una poltrona come una bambola di porcellana.  
“Piacere di conoscerti, cara. Siamo stati inviati dal Preside di Hogwarts, il grande Albus Silente, per valutare se la scuola sia il luogo adatto a te e alle tue doti,” disse la McGranitt.  
“Ci serve sperimentare il tuo potere. L’empatia è rara e abbiamo bisogno di vederti all’opera,” continuò Piton.  
“È sempre…all’opera. Non decido quando farlo. È come pensare,” rispose Euriale.  
Anche lei aveva un accento molto forte: era chiaro che in famiglia si parlava Francese.  
La bambina fissò Piton, che le era seduto più vicino.  
“Allora prova a rispondermi: cosa provano i tuoi genitori in questo momento?”  
Euriale diede loro appena un’occhiata. “Mamma è preoccupata. Papà è indeciso,” rispose con indifferenza.  
“Tu senti quello che sentono loro? Quando sono preoccupati, o arrabbiati…quando litigano, magari?” insistette Piton.  
“Quando litigano a causa mia, sì.”  
Amélie Heartilly trattenne il fiato.  
“Cosa prova tua madre, ora?” incalzò Piton.  
“Colpa,” rispose senza esitazione la bambina.  
“E quando litigano per cose che non ti riguardano,” continuò Piton, chinandosi confidenzialmente verso di lei, “senti le loro emozioni ma non le provi, giusto?”  
Euriale annuì e gli sorrise: quell’uomo sembrava capire.  
“È davvero necessario insistere tanto sui nostri battibecchi?” si intromise Marvin Heartilly, stringendo le spalle della moglie.  
“I bambini hanno molto chiaro il concetto della colpa,” gli rispose Piton, scrutando pensieroso la bambina.  
Euriale era decisamente compiaciuta da tutte quelle attenzioni: di solito, gli adulti cercavano di lasciarla in pace, temendo di iperstimolarla.  
“Ti farò un’altra domanda, ma vorrei che non mi rispondessi a voce. Cerca di farmi sentire quello che provi. Pronta?”  
Euriale annuì decisa, gli occhi piantati in quelli di Piton.  
“Che cosa ne pensi di frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts?”  
Euriale rifletté sulla questione, roteando gli occhi e mordendosi un labbro. Lasciò che il pensiero di lasciare mamma e papà e di andare nella nuova scuola le scendesse nella gola, nel petto e nello stomaco. Fissò di nuovo Piton.  
“La senti, Minerva?” sussurrò lui, sbirciando con la coda dell’occhio la collega.  
“La sento,” confermò lei. “Notevole.”  
Probabilmente la sentivano anche i genitori, perché la fissavano entrambi ad occhi spalancati. Da Euriale scaturiva un misto di nervosismo, aspettative ed eccitazione che probabilmente lei non sarebbe riuscita ad esprimere a parole.  
“Può bastare,” disse Piton, e il flusso di emozioni si ridusse e cessò in pochi secondi.  
“Direi proprio che andrai ad Hogwarts, signorina,” disse la McGranitt con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Marvin Heartilly ne parve immensamente sollevato, mentre la moglie teneva una mano vicino al viso e sembrava sul punto di piangere.  
Il padre si protese a prendere le mani della bambina: “È meraviglioso, Elly! Ci pensi? Forse ti metteranno a Corvonero come papà!”  
Lo scetticismo sul volto di Piton era palese anche senza la minima traccia di abilità empatiche. Euriale si voltò a guardarlo, incuriosita.  
“Che cosa ne penso?” le chiese Piton con un sorriso beffardo.  
“Pensa che sia…” la bambina si interruppe e si consultò con la madre su un termine in francese.  
“Euriale!” strillò lei.  
“Pensa che sia una sciocchezza, per edulcorare un po’ la traduzione,” rispose Marvin Heartilly, fissando Piton con risentimento.  
“Dove hai imparato quella parola?” indagò Amélie Heartilly.  
“Da tua madre, certamente,” rispose il marito per la figlia.  
Euriale guardò con aria divertita i genitori iniziare a bisticciare.  
La McGranitt si schiarì la voce e i due si zittirono.  
“Dovrai essere pronta per quando partirai per Hogwarts,” riprese Piton. “Voglio che ti eserciti, che usi il tuo potere in luoghi affollati. E se le emozioni degli altri sono troppe, o troppo forti, voglio che tu chiuda la mente. Devi concentrarti e chiudere fuori tutto. Immagina un muro o un vetro che ti circonda. Provaci ora, chiudi gli occhi.”  
La bambina ubbidì.  
Piton estrasse la bacchetta magica dalla veste e gliela puntò contro: “Legilimens!”  
I genitori balzarono in piedi, ma la McGranitt li tranquillizzò aprendo le braccia: “Va tutto bene.”  
Euriale sussultò e quasi cedette al panico, quando avvertì qualcosa premere sui suoi pensieri, ma quando Piton le ricordò di chiudere la mente si aggrappò con tutta la sua forza all’immagine di qualcosa che si serrava, che richiudeva su sé stessa.  
Piton interruppe l’incantesimo quasi all’istante. Ci sarebbe stato tempo, per le lezioni più approfondite di Occlumanzia.  
“Sei stanca?”  
Euriale annuì, abbandonata contro lo schienale della poltrona.  
“Ora puoi andare a riposarti. Sei stata brava,” concesse l’uomo.  
“Azazelo!” chiamò la padrona di casa.  
Subito un elfo domestico apparve nel soggiorno: “Signora?”  
“Accompagna Euriale a fare merenda e poi nella sua stanza. Rimani con lei. Io ti raggiungo subito, amore,” aggiunse rivolta alla figlia.  
La bambina scese dalla poltrona e prese la manina dell’elfo domestico.  
“Viene, signorina. Azazelo prepara latte e biscotti per signorina.”  
Uscirono.  
“Era necessario?” chiese bruscamente Marvin Heartilly.  
“Sì. Hogwarts è abitata da quasi un migliaio di persone. Deve avere qualche difesa. Per il momento sarà sufficiente, quando sarà al castello penseremo ai passi successivi,” rispose la McGranitt.  
“Quindi che ne pensate?”  
Piton rinfoderò la bacchetta.  
“Ha imparato a controllare il suo potere da tempo. Probabilmente nel periodo più difficile, quando voi le trasmettevate le vostre peggiori paure, la sua mente ha trovato una difesa per non impazzire. Usa il suo potere per manipolarvi, lo avrete notato,” aggiunse con noncuranza.  
I genitori si scambiarono un’occhiata: era vero.  
“Ma questo non è indicativo: molti bambini sanno sfruttare i sensi di colpa dei genitori a loro favore. Il fatto che riesca a trasmettere le proprie emozioni, invece, è importante, perché dimostra che è in grado di usare e gestire l’empatia in maniera attiva. Non credo che avrà grandi problemi,” concluse Piton.  
Lui e la McGranitt si alzarono. I padroni di casa li accompagnarono alla porta.  
“Grazie per essere venuti. È stato un piacere rivederla, professoressa McGranitt.”  
La McGranitt ringraziò Marvin Heartilly con un cenno.  
“Professor Piton…la terrà d’occhio, non è vero?” chiese Amélie Heartilly.  
“Ovviamente.”  
I due professori attraversarono il giardino.  
“Quindi non credi che la piccola sarà una Corvonero?” chiese sorridendo la McGranitt.  
Piton le diede un’occhiata condiscendente: “È una Serpeverde.”  
“Vedremo. Quel che è certo, è che ha un debole per te.”  
Piton sbuffò, mentre si smaterializzavano.  
  
Il banchetto di inizio anno era quasi finito.  
“Ophelia, vero che muori dalla voglia di occuparti tu dei nuovi arrivati?” chiese ad alta voce Olivier Gascoyne-De Atienza a una ragazza che come lui indossava il distintivo da Prefetto. “Ora che so che mia sorella è a Serpeverde non vedo l’ora di dimenticarmi della sua esistenza,” spiegò alla compagna.  
Tyrell Plimmswood ridacchiò e si alzò assieme all’amico. Fece un piccolo cenno alla cuginetta, ma non le rivolse la parola: Olivier aveva ragione, meglio non dare l’impressione che si potesse correre da loro per ogni sciocchezza.  
La ragazza Prefetto li mandò al diavolo senza troppa enfasi: “Sei proprio deciso ad essere all’altezza del tuo distintivo, eh?”  
“Ne farò buon uso, nei momenti opportuni!” le rispose Olivier con un inchino ironico.  
Ophelia alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si concentrò sui nuovi arrivati: “Avanti, Serpeverde, andiamo!”  
Li guidò fuori dalla Sala Grande.  
“Dovrete memorizzare la strada per la sala comune di Serpeverde, e non rivelarla mai a nessuno: è segreta, e nessuno che non sia di Serpeverde ci è mai entrato.” Li guardò, seria: “È molto importante. Non la rivelerete mai, neppure sotto tortura.”  
I ragazzi del primo anno annuirono, impressionati.  
“Bene, partiamo dall’inizio.”  
Ophelia raccontò loro del fondatore della Casa, Salazar Serpeverde, e di alcuni dei suoi più illustri frequentatori. Liam e Will ogni tanto la interrompevano per dire qualcosa al suo posto o suggerire nomi di famosi maghi o streghe che erano stati Serpeverde.  
“E poi c’è il Signore Oscuro,” fece Liam, prima di zittirsi incerto.  
Quelle non erano cose di cui si parlava a cuor leggero.  
“Be’, sì, anche lui,” ammise Ophelia, poi passò ad altro.  
“Il Signore Oscuro?” chiese Euriale, sottovoce.  
Avvertiva una specie di tensione, quasi come quando i suoi sfioravano argomenti di cui non volevano parlare per non litigare.  
Isabel si sporse verso di lei per sussurrarle all’orecchio: “Si intende Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato.”  
Euriale si fece sfuggire on piccolo ‘oh!’ di paura e Madeline si mise un dito davanti alle labbra. Euriale annuì. Quello sì che era un argomento spaventoso e lei ne aveva sentito parlare solo da suo zio e suo padre, nello studio e mai a lungo, perché anche loro ne erano terrorizzati.  
Ophelia li stava guidando ai sotterranei.  
“Il Direttore di Serpeverde è il professor Piton, che insegna Pozioni. Può essere spaventoso, ma con noi è a posto. Ci favorisce sempre, se può.”  
Arrivarono infine alla sala comune del dormitorio. Era una lunga sala con mura di pietra. Alle due stremità opposte della stanza stavano due giganteschi camini di marmo lavorato. Davanti ad essi, perfetti per godersi il calore e la luce dei camini, c’erano divani, poltrone e sedie intagliate, e tavoli affollati di studenti. Qualcuno lanciò un saluto.  
Sulla parete di fronte a loro si aprivano due immense vetrate nere.  
“Che ci fanno delle finestre nei sotterranei?” domandò Madeline.  
“Quelle affacciano sul lago. Ora è buio, ma domattina vedrete l’acqua e la luce che riesce ad arrivare fin qui,” spiegò Ophelia.  
“È grandioso!” esclamò Will, correndo verso le vetrate.  
Vi accostò il naso e schermò i lati del viso dalla luce dei camini e delle torce: “Potremo vedere la piovra gigante, e gli avvincini, e…”  
“E le sirene,” concluse Ophelia con un sorriso.  
Will aveva un’espressione talmente sorpresa ed estasiata che Liam rise. Anche le bambine lo imitarono e Will arrossì un poco.  
“Dovreste andare a letto,” li interruppe Ophelia, “su per quella scala, le ragazze a sinistra e i ragazzi a destra. Troverete i vostri bauli e le vostre cose. I gufi sono alla guferia, la vedremo domani.”  
Liam emise un breve lamento: avrebbe voluto scrivere subito a casa.  
I ragazzi salirono le scale e si separarono.  
“Be’, buonanotte!” augurò Will per tutti.

 

Note:

Quando mi sono affacciata al mondo delle fanfiction (secoli or sono) era quasi d’obbligo riscrivere il primo anno ad Hogwarts inserendo se stessi o un personaggio originale che rappresentasse l’autore/autrice.

Ho sempre detestato quel genere di storie, eppure eccomi qui, a partire dal primo anno dei miei _cinque_ protagonisti, perché ho un debole per i racconti corali.

Sono anni che ho in testa questi personaggi e il loro arco narrativo (anche se tecnicamente, Warrington non è un personaggio originale: la Rowling lo nomina in diverse partite di quidditch e i ‘HP e il Calice di Fuoco’: è su questi riferimenti che ho basato l’ambientazione temporale della storia), ma non avevo mai pensato seriamente di scrivere di loro. Poi, tempo fa, rileggendo i libri per l’ennesima volta, mi sono ritrovata a riflettere criticamente su Piton, da sempre il mio preferito, e a domandarmi cose come: ma a questo punto della trama, Piton _quanto sa_? Di cosa è al corrente e cosa Silente tiene nascosto anche a lui?

Ho unito i miei personaggi al tentativo di darmi una riposta, ed ecco il risultato. Spero sia interessante per qualcuno.


	2. Primo anno. Capitolo 2

## Capitolo 2

  
La mattina dopo scesero a colazione di buon’ora, sapendo che avrebbero ricevuto gli orari delle lezioni e avrebbero dovuto cercare le aule.  
Euriale si era addormentata quasi immediatamente, la sera prima. Se aveva tardato qualche istante era perché Madeline le aveva chiesto se era davvero inglese, e lei aveva raccontato che sua madre era francese. Suo padre lavorava all’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale e si occupava di tradurre documenti legali: aveva conosciuto sua madre in viaggio di lavoro.  
“Mia madre viene dalla Spagna,” era intervenuta Isabel, “De Atienza è il suo cognome. Gascoyne è quello di mio padre.”  
Isabel aveva continuato a chiacchierare per un po’, ma Euriale aveva chiuso gli occhi quasi subito. Quella mattina si sentiva riposata, ma immediatamente era ricominciata l’aggressione delle emozioni dei suoi compagni di Casa. Doveva concentrarsi per riuscire a ignorarle e allo stesso tempo fare caso a cosa le succedeva attorno. Era certa che entro sera sarebbe stata di nuovo esausta.  
Will non sapeva che cosa pensare del suo compagno di stanza.  
Lo aveva già conosciuto, anni prima: suo padre e sua madre erano andati a trovare i Warrington nella loro tenuta nel Galles, ma Will non era riuscito a farsi un’idea dell’altro ragazzino: tanto Will cercava di star appiccicato a suo padre, tanto Liam cercava di evitare il suo. Di conseguenza, si erano appena rivolti la parola, all’epoca.  
La sera prima Liam era stato un po’ scontroso, almeno finché non aveva scoperto che anche Will giocava a quidditch. Avevano parlato delle loro squadre preferite mentre svuotavano i bauli. Quando Will aveva sistemato sul comodino una foto, Liam l’aveva presa, incuriosito.  
“Cavalli?”  
Will gliel’aveva tolta di mano prima ancora di rendersene conto.  
“Non volevo mica strapparla,” aveva detto Liam, un po’ acido.  
“Scusa. È che erano i cavalli di mio padre. Lui è morto l’anno scorso, ora sono miei. Ci occupavamo sempre di loro e andavamo a cavalcare assieme…” Rimise la foto al suo posto.  
“Gli volevi bene?” aveva chiesto Liam.  
“Certo,” aveva risposto lui, stupito.  
L’altro ragazzino aveva annuito ed erano andati a dormire.  
Isabel era di buon umore. Le sue compagne non le dispiacevano: erano così diverse da lei, Madeline biondo cenere e Euriale così pallida. Lei era senza dubbio la più carina e quella mattina, con la sua divisa su misura e i capelli legati da un fermaglio d’argento, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Aveva persino messo un po’ di profumo che le aveva regalato sua madre.  
All’improvviso incrociò lo sguardo del fratello e si ricordò di essere ancora arrabbiata con lui dalla sera prima.  
Si girò verso Madeline, che stava descrivendo il loro dormitorio ai ragazzi.  
“È uguale al nostro,” fece Liam, addentando un pasticcino, “con le finestre che si affacciano sott’acqua.”  
“È vero, credo di aver visto un pesce, stamattina!” intervenne Will.  
“Secondo me era solo un’alga.”  
Madeline era figlia unica, e anche se dividere la stanza con le altre per ora le sembrava interessante, aveva il dubbio che prima o poi avrebbe rimpianto la sua camera, off limits per il resto della famiglia. Inoltre, era abituata ad amici maschi, come i suoi cugini più piccoli e Will; e anche se parlava parecchio, Will non era paragonabile a Isabel.  
Avevano appena finito tutti di mangiare che il Direttore della Casa si alzò e si diresse al tavolo di Serpeverde.  
“Arriva il professor Piton,” fece Madeline. “Avrà i nostri orari.”   
Euriale alzò la testa e lo guardò avvicinarsi.  
“Ora mi ricordo!” fece Will, “Era al funerale di mio padre, credo si conoscessero.”  
“Non ha l’aria di uno che si cura molto,” commentò Isabel, sconcertata dai lunghi capelli untuosi dell’uomo.  
Piton chiamò un ragazzo dell’ultimo anno: “Distribuisci gli orari. Se quelli del quinto o del settimo anno dovessero avere dei problemi possono venire nel mio ufficio.” Poi Piton si rivolse ai suoi studenti del primo anno, scrutandoli uno a uno come se potesse vedere loro attraverso. “Ho qui i vostri orari. Sarete sempre con un’altra classe, dato che siete così pochi. De Atienza,” Isabel sussultò, “anche se tuo fratello è stato nominato Prefetto, non è propriamente il miglior esempio da seguire.”  
Isabel sorrise: lo aveva sempre detto, lei.  
“Tuo padre sarà soddisfatto, Warrington.”  
Liam gonfiò il petto.  
Piton chiese a Madeline come erano imparentati gli AshenHurst e i Plimmswood e la bambina gli rispose arrossendo.  
“McIver, se dovessi aver bisogno di parlare con tua madre di persona, fammelo sapere: userai il camino del mio ufficio.”  
Will annuì.  
“Heartilly…hai avuto problemi, ieri?”  
“No, professore.”  
“Ma?”  
“È stato molto…stancante,” rispose Euriale.  
Piton annuì: “Non sai ancora dosare le tue energie, e probabilmente ci vorrà un po’ perché ti venga spontaneo. Ritengo sia meglio cominciare subito le lezioni di Occlumanzia. Vieni nel mio ufficio dopo cena.”  
Euriale mormorò un assenso, mentre tutti gli altri la fissavano incuriositi.  
“Bene, con tutti gli altri ci vediamo dopodomani, alla lezione di pozioni. Non tollererò ritardi.”  
Girò sui tacchi e si allontanò in fretta verso i sotterranei.  
“Di cosa parlava?” chiese senza indugio Isabel.  
“Del mio potere. Sono un’empate,” rispose Euriale.  
“Che cos’è un’empate?” chiese Will.  
“È un mago o una strega che riesce a percepire le emozioni degli altri,” spiegò Euriale.  
“Davvero? Non ne avevo mai sentito parlare.”  
“Leggi nel pensiero?” chiese Isabel ad occhi sgranati.  
Liam si ritrasse un poco.  
“No,” rispose Euriale, irritata, “sento solo quando uno è felice, o arrabbiato, o spaventato.”  
“Cavolo, non si può mentire, con te,” fece Will, impressionato.  
“O bisogna essere così convincenti da ingannare anche se stessi,” lo corresse Madeline.  
L’idea parve rapirli tutti per un istante, poi Isabel, gelosa di tutta quell’attenzione, li risvegliò: “Avanti, dobbiamo andare a lezione, o arriveremo in ritardo!”  
“Cosa abbiamo?” chiese Euriale, sollevata.  
“Incantesimi.”  
“Sììì!”  
Eccitati all’idea di usare le loro nuove bacchette magiche si avviarono alla lezione.  
Fu solo quando si ritrovarono in classe con i ragazzi del primo anno di Corvonero che si resero conto di quanto erano pochi, in confronto.  
I Corvonero erano dodici, tra ragazzi e ragazze. Loro, solo cinque. Istintivamente si sedettero tutti vicini alla porta dell’aula, creando uno scoglio verde davanti a un mare nero-blu.  
Quando il piccolo professor Vitious arrivò, notò subito il gruppetto occhieggiato con curiosità da tutti gli altri.  
“Ah, vedo un po’ di disparità…ma non importa, non importa! Quando lavoreremo a coppie ci mischieremo per bene,” sorrise incoraggiante ai Serpeverde. “Cominceremo con alcuni semplici incantesimi piuttosto utili, per muovere o bloccare piccoli oggetti…”  
Il professor Vitious spiegò loro l’incantesimo che voleva che eseguissero e il corretto movimento della bacchetta. Perse qualche minuto per rispondere alla domanda di uno studente Corvonero sul significato preciso della formula magica e poi per spiegare a Madeline qual era il corretto funzionamento della magia, ma verso metà ora tutti poterono sfoderare le bacchette e mettere in pratica le istruzioni.  
Una ragazza di Corvonero fu la prima a spostare un dado da una parte all’altra del banco, ma Madeline fu la seconda.  
Liam e Will si distrassero un po’ e spedirono una boccetta d’inchiostro a schiantarsi sul pavimento, ma non furono gli unici.  
“Non è niente, non è niente! Alla prossima lezione impareremo un incantesimo di pulizia,” gridò Vitious, allegro.  
Euriale riuscì a concentrarsi dopo qualche tentativo e il suo dado volò giù dal banco.  
Isabel ebbe qualche difficoltà: sbuffò, con le guance arrossate, mentre tutti gli studenti che erano già riusciti nell’incantesimo si mettevano a fissarla. Anche Vitious le si avvicinò, pronto a suggerirle dove sbagliava, ma davanti a un pubblico, Isabel eseguì l’incantesimo alla perfezione.  
Alla fine della lezione Vitious assegnò 5 punti alla ragazza di Corvonero e a Madeline per aver padroneggiato per prime la formula.  
La lezione successiva, Storia della Magia, fu decisamente meno interessante, dopo lo spavento iniziale di vedere il professor Rüf entrare attraverso la lavagna e fluttuare alla cattedra.  
Dividevano l’aula con i Grifondoro.  
Liam riconobbe il ragazzino che si era seduto accanto lui sul treno e i due si scambiarono la medesima occhiata: sei finito proprio dove dovevi stare!  
“Siete davvero pochi!” commentò un ragazzo con i capelli rossi e subito un altro ragazzo identico a lui aggiunse: “Meno male! Sembra che finalmente le Serpi stiano per estinguersi!”  
Qualcuno ridacchiò.  
“Noi saremo pochi, ma avrai notato che tra di noi non c’è nessun doppione,” ribatté Isabel.  
I due ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Ha ragione,” fece uno all’altro, “non so se lo hai notato, ma tu e Jordan siete proprio due gocce d’acqua!”  
“Spiritosi. Certo, se i Weasley si mettono a fare figli a due a due, Grifondoro sarà la Casa più numerosa da qui alla fine dei giorni,” fece Liam.  
“Li conosci?” chiese Euriale.  
“Tutti conoscono i Weasley,” le rispose Will. “Sono tipo un milione. Sono dappertutto, come le formiche.”  
“Voi invece da che castello buio e umido siete strisciati fuori? Come ti chiami tu?”  
“Liam Warrington,” ringhiò Liam, che si stava scaldando.  
“E tu?”  
“William McIver,” rispose Will, tranquillo.  
“Warrington e McIver. Questo spiega tutto…”  
“Che vorresti dire?” fece Liam, aggressivo.  
Euriale sussultò, sentando la rabbia del compagno accendersi sul serio.  
Ma in quel momento il professore fantasma aveva attraversato il muro e tutti si erano concentrati su di lui, anche se non a lungo; la noia aveva vinto la classe intera nel giro di venti minuti.  
Alla fine della lezione era chiaro a tutti che le notizie sulla rivalità tra Serpeverde e Grifondoro non erano infondate.  
Dopo pranzo andarono a Trasfigurazione, con la Professoressa McGranitt, di nuovo assieme ai Corvonero. Fu subito evidente che sarebbe stata una materia impegnativa e che la vecchia strega era severa ed esigente.  
All’ora di cena, Euriale aveva la testa che fumava e doveva ancora andare da Piton.  
Tuttavia, alla fine fu un sollievo sfuggire alle domande degli altri (“Che cosa farete?” “Come funziona?” “Perché non è una cosa che studiano tutti?”) per avventurarsi nei sotterranei deserti, dato che tutti erano a cena o già in sala comune.  
Quando fu davanti alla porta dell’ufficio di Piton, Euriale esitò un attimo, cercando di sentire il professore dall’altro lato della porta. Era qualcosa che faceva spesso, a casa, per controllare se suo padre era nello studio, o se poteva entrare nel salotto di sua madre senza essere sorpresa a curiosare. Le parve di avvertire il groviglio dei pensieri e delle emozioni di Piton, perciò bussò.  
“Avanti.”  
Lo studio di Piton era incredibilmente strano, per lei: le pareti erano coperte di scaffali colmi di libri scuri e antichi, con rune azzurre o verdi incise sui dorsi; qua e là dei barattoli di vetro dai contenuti più disparati e rivoltanti riflettevano la luce delle torce e del camino dietro la scrivania.  
Dopo qualche secondo, Euriale ricordò di essere una ragazzina e non un pesce, come diceva sua nonna, e si affrettò a chiudere la bocca e a salutare compostamente.  
Piton era seduto. Fece un cenno a Euriale perché sedesse di fronte alla scrivania, mentre finiva di scrivere su un foglio di pergamena.  
Euriale ubbidì, sbirciandosi discretamente intorno; ma dopo pochi secondi si ritrovò a fissare la mano di Piton che scorreva sulla pergamena, e l’altra aperta sul ripiano della scrivania. Del suo viso riusciva a scorgere praticamente solo il naso adunco che spuntava tra i capelli neri e pesanti. Dato che non riusciva a vedere la sua espressione, Euriale pensò di provare di nuovo a sondarlo, come aveva fatto prima di entrare nella stanza.  
Ma Piton si bloccò e le scoccò un’occhiata di avvertimento.  
“Qualcuno potrebbe trovarlo scortese,” disse gelido.  
“Mi scusi,” borbottò Euriale, poi continuò, con tono indifferente. “Ho sempre avuto l’impressione che gli altri non se ne accorgessero nemmeno.”  
Piton posò la penna e la guardò: “Occorre una certa predisposizione, una certa sensibilità che non tutti possiedono. Quando il tuo potere è passivo, passa inosservato praticamente a tutti. Senza che nessuno lo sappia, tu hai una percezione dell’atmosfera in una stanza, o del morale di una persona vicina a te.”  
Euriale confermò con un cenno del capo.  
“Ma quando usi il tuo potere in maniera attiva, come prima, esso diventa percepibile e qualcuno dotato di apertura mentale potrebbe notarlo. Questo ci porta a una domanda: vuoi che il tuo potere resti segreto?”  
Euriale aggrottò la fronte: “Come se me ne vergognassi? No. E poi, i miei compagni già lo sanno.”  
“Non mi riferivo ai tuoi compagni di Casa. Comunque, anche loro potrebbero temere intrusioni nei loro pensieri.”  
Euriale rispose un po’ imbronciata: “È vero. Mi hanno chiesto se leggo nel pensiero. Quindi non dovrei usare l’empatia?” chiese, preoccupata.  
Piton scosse la testa: “Il mio consiglio è di non sbandierare le tue capacità. Servitene solo se necessario: sarà il tuo asso nella manica.”  
“Una mossa a sorpresa!” sorrise Euriale.  
“Per così dire,” rispose Piton, sollevando un angolo della bocca.  
“Gli altri mi hanno chiesto perché non tutti studiano Occlumanzia,” continuò Euriale.  
Piton si fece pensieroso, poi rispose, lentamente: “L’Occlumanzia è una branca della magia che serve a difendere la mente dal tentativo di estrarre informazioni dai pensieri e dai ricordi di qualcuno, cioè dalla Legilimanzia. In sostanza, lo scopo dell’Occlumanzia è proteggere i segreti della mente da che voglia impossessarsene. Nel tuo caso, è utile per insegnarti a schermare la mente, ma né a te né ai tuoi compagni dovrebbe mai servire per celare segreti pericolosi.”  
La ragazzina lo fissava affascinata: “E lei, professore, perché ha dovuto impararla?”  
Piton la fulminò con lo sguardo: “Non ti farebbe male imparare anche un po’ di discrezione, Heartilly. Ora cominciamo.”  
Euriale ebbe molte più difficoltà rispetto al primo tentativo, risalente a mesi prima.  
Da un lato, la stanchezza mentale degli ultimi giorni e dall’altro l’ansia di sapere che cosa sarebbe successo, l’idea di sentire qualcuno che cercava di forzare i suoi ricordi, le rendevano difficile concentrarsi. In più, non era affatto abituata al fatto che un adulto non le lasciasse spazio appena dava segni di disagio.  
Dopo ogni tentativo si sentiva più stanca e avvertiva il suo potere espandersi come in una risposta oltraggiata al tentativo di controllarlo. Era anche terrorizzata all’idea di percepire in Piton la delusione per i suoi fallimenti.  
“Heartilly, te l’ho già detto una volta,” l’ammonì il professore, “non sondare me, concentrati!”  
Fu con la forza della disperazione che riuscì alla fine a concentrarsi e a resistere all’incantesimo di Piton forse per un paio di secondi.  
Dovette sforzarsi di non scoppiare in lacrime, quando il professore si interruppe e disse: “Va bene, per stasera basta.”  
Piton le fece bere un sorso di Pozione Calmante.  
“Non mi aspettava niente di meglio. Hai difficoltà perché _è_ difficile.” La osservò con attenzione. “Perché ti è venuto in mente il signor Olivander?”  
“Oh,” fece Euriale, concentrandosi sul pavimento dell’ufficio, “per una cosa che ha detto sulla mia bacchetta.”  
Quando si sentì sicura rialzò gli occhi su Piton, che la fissava con le sopracciglia sollevate, in attesa che continuasse. Euriale bevve un altro sorso di pozione, facendo finta di nulla.  
Il professore ne parve molto divertito: “D’accordo, allora. Vieni, ti riaccompagno al dormitorio.”  
Camminando a fianco a Piton nei sotterranei, Euriale ripensò a quando aveva acquistato la sua bacchetta.  
“Legno di noce scuro e corde di cuore di drago, dodici pollici e mezzo, piuttosto flessibile,” aveva annunciato il vecchio nel darle la bacchetta. Poi l’aveva avvertita: “Non uso spesso il legno di noce scuro. A volte si rivela un po’ umorale: se il mago perde fiducia anche la bacchetta ne risente.” Euriale aveva pensato che la cosa non l’avrebbe riguardata minimamente. Non le era mai capitato di non aver fiducia di riuscire in qualcosa, che ricordasse.  
‘Non mi riguarda neanche adesso,’ decise tra sé e sé. Sarebbe riuscita nell’Occlumanzia. Concentrata e risoluta, si perse l’espressione soddisfatta di Piton.  
  
L’orario del mercoledì era una specie di sogno, a sentire Liam.  
Si cominciava con due ore di Pozioni e dato che il laboratorio era vicino alla loro sala comune e non dovevano prendere scale creative, avrebbero potuto dormire un po’ di più.  
Poi si usciva nel parco del castello, al campo di quidditch per la prima lezione di volo, e probabilmente era questo che più di tutto metteva di buon umore Liam.  
Dopo pranzo avevano Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, che avrebbe dovuto essere interessante, mentre il resto del pomeriggio era libero.  
Dopo cena, dalle 10 a mezzanotte, avrebbero fatto Astronomia in cima alla Torre Nord.   
Anche se se la presero comoda arrivarono al laboratorio in anticipo, memori dell’avvertimento di Piton sui ritardi. Sistemarono i calderoni, gli strumenti e gli ingredienti, mentre Euriale raccontava che l’ufficio di Piton era molto simile al laboratorio, tranne che per i banchi da lavoro riservati agli studenti.  
Arrivarono anche i Corvonero, che occuparono i posti liberi. Nessuno occupò il posto accanto a Liam e Will. Will si incupì un poco, Liam scoccò ai Corvonero un’occhiata di derisione.  
“Non serve che vi sediate davanti per essere i cocchi del professore,” disse un ragazzo in risposta al suo sguardo. “Piton è sempre di parte, con i Serpeverde. Dà voti solo in base alla Casa di appartenenza.”  
“A me hanno detto che è un buon insegnante,” intervenne un’altra Corvonero.   
“Lo è,” confermò decisa Euriale.  
Isabel annuì per solidarietà.  
“Vedremo,” rispose scettico il ragazzo.  
Ma dovette ricredersi in poco tempo, perché quando Piton entrò in aula e li introdusse all’arte delle pozioni, raccontando delle infinite possibilità di creare, della grandezza dei trionfi e delle terribili, e a volte mortali, conseguenze dei fallimenti, tutta la classe era in suo potere, ammaliata.  
Poi il professore scrisse alla lavagna le istruzioni per la pozione che avrebbero preparato quel giorno e tutti si misero all’opera cercando di dare il massimo.  
La lezione trascorse senza inconvenienti, a parte per Euriale, che si tagliò con il coltello d’argento. Il professore le applicò un unguento fatto con la corteggia dell’albero del tè, perché non le restasse un segno.  
La lezione di volo era attesa con fermento sia dai Serpeverde che dai Grifondoro.  
Le uniche un po’ scettiche erano Isabel, che aveva dichiarato che mai si sarebbe spostata a cavallo di una scopa, quando ci si poteva smaterializzare, ed Euriale, a cui i genitori non avevano mai permesso neanche di avvicinarsi a qualunque artefatto volante.  
L’insegnante, Madama Bump, insegnò loro a chiamare i manici di scopa, anche se molti di loro avevano già volato. Poi chiese loro di fare brevi voli, salire, scendere, disegnare un circolo e così via.  
Fred e George Weasley volavano davvero bene e ne diedero immediatamente prova, senza smettere un attimo di beccarsi con Liam.    
“Giochiamo sempre a quidditch, a casa.”  
“Tra voi e i vostri fratelli riuscite a fare due squadre complete, vero?”  
“Hai visto come vola bene, quel babbuino? Non è una cosa che si vede tutti giorni!”  
In effetti anche Liam sapeva volare.  
Anche se Madama Bump dovette richiamarli all’ordine ogni due minuti, era evidente che era soddisfatta del livello generale. Fece anche i complimenti a Will per l’equilibrio, mentre lui svolazzava con grazia perso nel suo mondo.   
“Uh? Oh, grazie, signora. È perché sono un cavaliere,” le rispose lui con un sorriso distratto.  
Tornarono al castello eccitati per l’esperienza, anche se la rivalità con i Grifondoro sembrava cementata.  
Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure era tenuta dal professor Grawely, che si diceva sarebbe andato in pensione entro un anno o due. Aveva una corta barba grigia e parlava a voce molto alta perché era quasi sordo: qualcuno diceva a causa dell’incontro con una banshee, mentre secondo i più maligni era a causa dell’età.  
I Serpeverde dividevano la classe con i Tassorosso, stavolta. Isabel sussurrò qualche commento all’orecchio di Madeline su una ragazzina che si era presentata con i codini (“Neanche avesse cinque anni!”), ma nessun altro la sentì e dato che Liam era ancora preso a rimuginare sulla lezione di volo e sui Weasley, per una volta riuscirono a non litigare con nessuno.  
La settimana trascorse tranquilla, con Will che li trascinava nel parco ad ogni intervallo per godere delle giornate assolate di settembre, con Euriale che si esercitava a usare il suo potere (Isabel si era offerta come cavia; Liam era inorridito), Madeline che eseguiva piccoli incantesimi per farli divertire, creando turbini di foglie e fiori o animando semplici disegni stilizzati sul suo quaderno degli appunti. A volte lei e Liam giocavano a dama muovendo i pezzi con i primi incantesimi che avevano imparato da Vitious.  
Sabato mattina il tempo era ancora bello.  
Liam e Will avevano dormito fino a tardi, ma dovettero ancora aspettare un po’ perché le ragazze scendessero per la colazione.  
Dato che non doveva mettere la divisa, Isabel aveva indossato un maglioncino verde e una gonna tartan verde e blu. Sembrava molto più grande delle sue compagne.  
In Sala Grande l’atmosfera era molto più rilassata che in settimana, notò Euriale. Dopo aver finito di mangiare gli studenti si attardavano con i compagni e qua e là c’erano gruppetti di studenti di Case diverse che facevano piani per il fine settimana o si raccontavano le novità degli ultimi giorni.  
“Che cosa facciamo?” domandò Madeline.  
“Potremmo fare una passeggiata intorno al lago,” propose Isabel.  
“Voglio andare alla guferia, devo spedire una lettera,” si scusò Will. “Vieni con me?” propose a Liam.  
“D’accordo,” acconsentì l’altro ragazzo, perplesso. “A chi scrivi?” chiese a Will mentre salivano alla guferia.  
“A mia madre.”  
“Di nuovo? Perché scrivi così spesso a casa?”  
Liam aveva mandato una sola lettera, in cui diceva di essere stato smistato a Serpeverde. Aveva ricevuto un biglietto di risposta da sua madre, e basta.  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Ora che io sono qui, lei è da sola, a casa. Voglio tenerle compagnia, per quanto posso.” Si grattò una guancia, pensieroso. “E puoi anche prendermi in giro, ma un po’ mi manca,” confessò.  
Liam, che era abituato a stare per conto suo molto più di tutti i suoi compagni messi assieme, non poteva dire di capire.  
“Be’, è normale, immagino,” rispose ugualmente.  
Entrarono nella guferia cercando di non scivolare sul pavimento coperto di cacche (“Qualcuno pulirà mai, qui?” “Spero che tocchi a Gazza!”) e Will chiamò il suo gufo, Magog.  
Mentre Will gli legava la busta attorno alla zampa parlandogli dolcemente, Liam andò a cercare il proprio gufo: non gli aveva portato il suo becchime, ma in tasca aveva un paio di biscotti presi a colazione.  
Nel frattempo, Will aveva mandato via Magog e si era messo a studiare i barbagianni, le civette e gli allocchi appollaiati sui trespoli.  
“Hai fatto?” chiamò Liam, pulendosi le briciole dalle mani con il fazzoletto.  
“Oh, sì!” si riscosse Will. “Raggiungiamo le ragazze al lago?”  
“Aspetta, voglio vedere se da quassù si vede il campo di quidditch,” propose Liam.  
Si sporse da una delle gigantesche arcate da cui gli uccelli potevano entrare e uscire a piacere.  
“Wow!”  
“Accidenti!”  
La vista era incredibile: si vedevano il parco e il lago a Ovest; in fondo in fondo la casetta del guardiacaccia era grande come un modellino; il campo da quidditch era ad Est, e oltre si estendeva, immensa, la Foresta Proibita.  
I due ragazzi aguzzarono gli occhi.  
“Non riesco a distinguere bene…” fece Liam, schermandosi gli occhi dal sole.  
Will vedeva gli anelli e gli pareva che ci fosse qualcuno che volava! Forse qualche squadra aveva già cominciato gli allenamenti. Ma la figura che vedeva era oltre gli anelli, più indietro. Poi si fece più vicina, spostandosi verso il castello, ma volando al limitare della foresta, e Will poté vedere con chiarezza che non si trattava di una persona a cavallo di una scopa! Aveva scure ali cuoiose, come un drago, ma il corpo sembrava più quello di un cavallo.  
“Guarda!” strillò, afferrando Liam. “Cos’è quello?”  
Liam seguì il dito puntato: “Dove?”  
Ma la ceratura si tuffò tra gli alberi della foresta e scomparve.  
“Se n’è andato!”  
“Ma cos’era?”  
“Non lo so…una creatura con le ali. È scomparsa nella foresta.”  
Liam lo guardò, eccitato: “Doveva essere uno dei mostri della Foresta Proibita! Ci sono un sacco di creature malvagie, lì dentro: vampiri, lupi mannari, spiriti vendicativi e chimere e gli erkling che mangiano i bambini…”  
“Ma nessuno di questi vola!”  
“Sì, ma chissà quali altre bestie si nascondono nella foresta!”  
Si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Dobbiamo andare a raccontarlo alle ragazze!”  
  
“Sapete cosa ho notato?” fece Madeline la domenica sera, mentre finivano i compiti in sala comune. “Non siamo solo noi…tutte le classi di Serpeverde sono poco numerose, rispetto agli altri.”  
Euriale osservò la sala, valutando le parole di Madeline.  
Il coprifuoco era vicino, quindi quasi tutti gli studenti dovevano trovarsi in sala comune o già in stanza. C’erano parecchie poltrone occupate, soprattutto quelle più vicine ai camini; ai tavoli qualcuno studiava come loro, e la squadra di quidditch stava fissando i giorni per le selezioni e gli allenamenti.  
Il fratello di Isabel, Olivier, e Ophelia stavano giocando con degli altri compagni a un complicato gioco di carte. Tyrell, inchiodato dalle sue responsabilità di giocatore, ogni tanto li adocchiava con desiderio.  
C’era gente e c’era movimento, ma la sala appariva tutt’altro che affollata: sembrava abbastanza ampia da ospitare il doppio di loro, e per un attimo a Euriale parve di vederla riempita al massimo della sua capienza, popolata e vissuta da centinaia di ragazzi, che avevano calpestato quel pavimento e sonnecchiato sui divani e si erano affacciati dalle vetrate sul lago per pensare…la bambina rabbrividì e si affrettò a scacciare quel pensiero.  
“Credo che tu abbia ragione…” mormorò rivolta a Madeline. “Dà l’impressione che una volta ci fossero più persone.”  
“E allora?” chiese Liam, “Cosa cambia?”  
“Be’, a te non interesserebbe sapere perché noi siamo solo in cinque?” insistette Madeline.  
Isabel si strinse nelle spalle: “A me va bene così.”  
“Però se fossimo di più non dovremmo sempre dividere le aule con quelli delle altre Case!”  
“Ok, ma non possiamo farci niente, giusto?” rispose Isabel, buttando all’indietro i capelli con aria risoluta.  
Madeline fece spallucce.  
“Ero solo curiosa di sapere perché…ma non so a chi chiederlo,” aggiunse in un sussurro, sbirciando suo cugino Tyrell.  
L’aveva praticamente ignorata dal primo giorno di scuola.  
“Anche a me piacerebbe saperlo,” le disse Will. “Come lo scopriamo?”  
“Potremmo chiederlo a Piton,” propose Euriale.  
“Ehi! È un’idea!” approvò Will.  
“Non potremmo semplicemente chiederlo a qualcuno dei più vecchi? Magari a Ophelia, lei è un Prefetto…” disse invece Liam.  
Isabel si rabbuiò: quella ragazza era amica di suo fratello e chiedere aiuto a lei le sembrava troppo simile a chiedere aiuto a lui. Neanche morta.  
“Meglio chiederlo a Piton. Mi sembra una cosa che è meglio chiedere a un adulto, non pensi?” domandò a Euriale.  
“Lui di sicuro è qui da più tempo di qualsiasi studente…saprà tutto della Casa di Serpeverde,” le rispose l’altra ragazza.  
“Allora chiediamolo a lui, se ci tenete tanto,” concluse Liam, sbadigliando.  
La sera dopo, quando Piton ordinò ‘avanti’, si ritrovò davanti tutto il primo anno di Serpeverde e non solo Heartilly, che stava aspettando. Li scrutò tutti e cinque, chiedendosi quale fosse il problema.  
“Avevi paura di venire da sola, Heartilly?”  
“Buonasera, professore,” rispose la ragazzina. “Noi speravamo che potesse rispondere a una domanda…”  
“Sempre che non disturbiamo,” borbottò Warrington, guardando il pavimento. Aveva l’aria piuttosto nervosa.  
“Di solito quando aspetto uno studente per una lezione privata, mi aspetto che si presenti quello studente, e per parlare dell’argomento della lezione,” rispose gelido Piton.  
Warrington rivolse agli altri un’occhiata risentita e quelli parvero demoralizzati. Heartilly continuò a fissarlo, in attesa.  
“D’accordo, sentiamo questa domanda,” fece Piton, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
I bambini parvero stringersi attorno a Heartilly.  
“Professore…perché siamo così pochi?” chiese lei, esitando e poi parlando precipitosamente.  
Piton li fissò.  
“Venite avanti,” disse alla fine.  
I ragazzi entrarono timorosamente. Warrington, in particolare, aveva l’aria di aspettarsi una punizione.  
Con un gesto della bacchetta, Piton fece apparire un divanetto e cominciò a passeggiare per l’ufficio, mentre i ragazzi ci si pigiavano: “Perché vi è venuto in mente di chiedermelo?”  
“È solo…che abbiamo notato la differenza con le altre Case,” rispose AshenHurst.  
Piton annuì: “È vero, i Serpeverde sono meno numerosi, da alcuni anni a questa parte. Col vostro anno poi, la cosa si è resa palese.” Fece una pausa. “Non c’è un’unica ragione, ma sono tutte collegate. La prima è molto ovvia e non riguarda solo Serpeverde, ma tutta Hogwarts: durante la Guerra sono nati molti meno bambini.” Si interruppe. “Sto parlando della Guerra Magica che Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, il Signore Oscuro, ha condotto contro i maghi provenienti da famiglie babbane, contro i mezzosangue e in generale contro chiunque gli si opponesse sulla strada per la conquista del potere. Ne avrete certamente sentito parlare. Con paura e riserbo, probabilmente.”  
I bambini annuirono, seri.  
“Fu un periodo cupo. Molti morirono. Molti scelsero di non mettere al mondo figli in un momento così violento e incerto. Questa è la prima ragione, le altre riguardano più strettamente Serpeverde.”  
Mentre i suoi studenti lo seguivano con lo sguardo, l’uomo continuò a camminare avanti e indietro.  
“Sin dalla fondazione di Hogwarts, Salazar Serpeverde aveva prediletto come suoi studenti i maghi e le streghe purosangue, e nel corso dei secoli Serpeverde è sempre stata la Casa delle famiglie dal sangue più puro e antico: l’appartenenza alla Casa è diventata una tradizione e un motivo d’orgoglio per i giovani rampolli di famiglie aristocratiche.”  
Piton era certo che non se ne rendessero conto, ma alle sue ultime parole Warrington, De Atienza e McIver avevano gonfiato il petto e raddrizzato la schiena. Era evidente che per loro il discorso dell’orgoglio Serpeverde non era nuovo.  
AshenHurst invece lo fissava con interesse febbrile e Heartilly sembrava cercasse di capire come la cosa potesse coinvolgere lei.  
“Il Signore Oscuro era stato uno studente di Serpeverde, e tra i suoi compagni di Casa reclutò i suoi primi sostenitori,” riprese Piton. “Capite? Il Signore Oscuro cercò i suoi sostenitori tra i Serpeverde perché essi condividevano parte dei suoi ideali: l’idea che i maghi purosangue dovessero occupare i vertici del mondo magico, il sogno dei maghi dominatori dei babbani e delle creature magiche inferiori. Così, i giovani Serpeverde parteciparono alla Guerra a fianco dell’Oscuro Signore. E molti morirono o rimasero feriti,” scoccò un’occhiata a McIver, che era sobbalzato, “altri furono imprigionati ad Azkaban quando il Signore Oscuro cadde. Quindi, molti bambini che anni prima sarebbero cresciuti con l’idea di portare onore al nome di famiglia vestendo i colori della nostra Casa, bambini che sarebbero stati educati ad essere ambiziosi, determinati e scaltri, semplicemente non nacquero.”  
Si interruppe e lasciò qualche minuto ai suoi studenti per pensare.  
“L’ultima ragione,” riprese a bassa voce, mentre i bambini si sporgevano verso di lui, “sarà forse la più complessa da capire, per voi. Vi ho detto, vi è stato detto, che Salazar Serpeverde preferiva studenti purosangue. Ma non significa che i mezzosangue siano esclusi a priori: il Cappello Parlante guarda alle caratteristiche caratteriali che fanno un Serpeverde, non alle origini. Ci sono stati, e ci sono, Serpeverde non purosangue. Ma sono rari, a causa di un pregiudizio che forse avete sperimentato anche voi, per cui i Serpeverde sarebbero destinati ad essere maghi malvagi, dato che il Signore Oscuro e i suoi seguaci lo erano. Badate, non tutti i Serpeverde lo seguirono e non tutte le famiglie purosangue lo sostennero, ma questo è quanto percepì il resto del mondo magico. L’idea che un bambino possa essere smistato a Serpeverde fa paura ai suoi genitori, che così gli insegnano che l’ambizione è sbagliata, l’autoconservazione genera tradimento, l’unicità e la grandezza sono solo bizzarrie.”  
“È vero,” mormorò AshenHurst, “sul treno nessuno voleva finire a Serpeverde e ci guardavano strani quando abbiamo detto che noi invece volevamo.”  
“In classe si comportano come se fossimo loro nemici,” aggiunse McIver.  
“È invidia,” sentenziò De Atienza, incrociando la braccia al petto.  
Piton sorrise amaro.  
“Così ora sapete perché siete solo in cinque: perché le famiglie che danno importanza ai valori di Serpeverde sono rimaste in poche. E quelle che non trasmettono pregiudizi ai propri figli sono ancora meno,” concluse, guardano Heartilly.  
I ragazzi restarono in silenzio, rimuginando ognuno per i fatti propri.  
“Tutto questo non vuol dire che non possiate convivere con gli altri,” aggiunse all’improvviso Piton.  
Tutti lo guardarono, dubbiosi.  
“Sì,” rispose poi De Atienza, “ma con i nostri modi e alle nostre condizioni. Giusto?”  
“Giusto,” confermò Piton a bassa voce. Poi guardò la pendola. “Vi riaccompagno in sala comune. Heartilly, faremo la nostra lezione domani, ormai è tardi. Avanti.”  
I ragazzini gli sfilarono davanti e uscirono dal suo ufficio.  
  
Le settimane presero a scorrere veloci.  
Il bel tempo era solo un ricordo e il venerdì mattina i Serpeverde e i Tassorosso erano ben felici di entrare nelle serre della professoressa Sprite, lasciando fuori la pioggia e il vento.  
La pioggia rendeva anche le lezioni di Storia della Magia ancora più noiose, ma i gemelli Weasley riuscivano sempre a escogitare qualcosa per ravvivarle; a parte quando decidevano di provocare Liam, la cosa era anche divertente.  
Vitious e le McGranitt sembravano soddisfatti di loro e Piton anche: durante le lezioni non mancava mai di lodare il lavoro di Isabel e riservava le critiche ai Corvonero.  
Euriale continuava ad avere difficoltà a maneggiare il coltello d’argento quando doveva sminuzzare gli ingredienti, e dalla terza lezione aveva sempre trovato l’unguento di albero del tè già pronto sul suo banco.  
Anche le lezioni di Occlumanzia la stavano mettendo alla prova, mano a mano che avanzava nello studio della materia. Gli incontri la lasciavano senza forze e sembravano sovra eccitare il suo potere: una mattina aveva scoperto di aver condiviso le emozioni di Isabel per tutta la notte, mentre lei raccontava i sogni che aveva fatto. Dirlo a Piton era stato davvero umiliante. A volte l’uomo sembrava estremamente esasperato da lei e Euriale doveva faticare davvero molto per non lasciarsi andare allo sconforto, sapendo che sarebbe stato peggio e che avrebbe solo irritato di più il professore.  
“È particolarmente importante, ora,” le aveva detto Piton un lunedì sera, “perché la stagione del quidditch sta per cominciare. Le partite sono molto sentite, e sarà difficile per te non farti soffocare dalle emozioni dei tifosi. Vorrei poter scrivere ai tuoi che ti sei divertita alla tua prima partita, non che sei dovuta rimanere chiusa nella scuola deserta.”  
Pur di cattivo umore, quando Will e Liam avevano proposto di andare ad assistere ai primi allenamenti della squadra di Serpeverde, Euriale aveva accettato subito, pensando di sfruttare l’occasione per esercitarsi un po’.  
Madeline aveva alzato le spalle e chiuso il suo libro: “Perché no?”  
Isabel, che continuava a considerare le lezioni di volo una perdita di tempo, aveva sbuffato un po’.  
Una volta seduti sulle gradinate a bordo campo aveva cominciato a rabbrividire: “Non mi va di restare, ho freddo!”  
“Dai, prendi il mio mantello,” le aveva risposto Liam.  
Lui e Will erano talmente eccitati e iperattivi che non avrebbero certo sentito il bisogno di coprirsi di più.  
All’allenamento avrebbero partecipato anche gli aspiranti nuovi giocatori e alla fine si sarebbero tenute le prove di selezione. Forse per questo l’occasione aveva richiamato anche studenti di altre Case e qualche professore, tra cui Piton e Vitious, seduti più in alto dietro i ragazzi del primo anno. L’allenamento andò bene: Piton ebbe stampato in faccia un sorriso soddisfatto per tutto il tempo. Forse per reazione al nervosismo dei ragazzi in selezione, i membri della squadra più anziani erano rilassati e goliardici, scherzavano col pubblico e cantavano cori assieme ai tifosi più accaniti.  
Tyrell Plimmswood addirittura scese a bordo campo per salutare sua cugina e i suoi amici mentre il capitano organizzava i ragazzi da selezionare.  
Approfittando della pausa, Will salì in cima alle gradinate. Aveva voglia di vedere il campo più dall’alto possibile, come i giocatori. Era alla stessa altezza degli anelli, ora.  
Liam e Madeline parlavano con Plimmswood, il numero 3, Isabel li osservava imbacuccata per difendersi dal vento, mentre Euriale aveva l’espressione corrucciata e distante di quando lottava con la sua empatia.  
Il professor Piton e Vitious erano due file sotto di lui, e alle sue spalle…i tronchi nodosi e contorti che delimitavano la Foresta Proibita, il fruscio delle foglie che sembrava assorbire i rumori del parco, le immense cime degli alberi scure e nebbiose. E nel cielo che si andava aprendo giusto in tempo per lasciar intravedere il sole che tramontava, ecco di nuovo la creatura che aveva scorto dalla guferia!  
Will la fissò a bocca aperta, balzando in piedi su un sedile: era così vicina, ora! Si girò, pronto a chiamare gli altri, ma erano troppo lontani, e distratti, se la sarebbero persa.  
Nella necessità di condividere il proprio entusiasmo con qualcuno, Will chiamò Piton, che era molto più vicino: “Professore! Guardi!”  
Piton voltò la testa, seguì il suo dito puntato con la fronte corrugata e poi strinse le labbra.   
Anche Vitious si girò a guardare: “Che succede, McIver?”  
“Ho visto una bastia che volava! Aveva le ali come quelle di un drago e un muso lungo, da lucertola. Ma il corpo…aveva le gambe troppo lunghe e dritte,” spiegò gesticolando.  
Vitious si voltò verso il collega, turbato: “Si direbbe un Thestral! Ma…non può averne visto uno, no?”  
“Sì,” lo contraddisse Piton, “l’ho visto anch’io.”  
Mentre Vitious si portava una mano davanti alla bocca, Piton si alzò e raggiunse l’ultima gradinata.  
“Io e Liam l’abbiamo già visto una volta,” raccontò Will, allegro, “dalla guferia, stavo spedendo una lettera…”  
“L’ha visto anche Warrington?” lo interruppe il professore.  
“Uh? Be’, ora che ci penso, no. Liam si è girato troppo tardi. Ma cos’è un Thestral, professore?”  
“Sono cavalli volanti. Sono loro che trainano le carrozze che portano gli studenti dalla stazione di Hogsmeade fino alla scuola. Voi siete arrivati dal lago e non avete avuto modo di vederli,” rispose Piton, facendo vagare lo sguardo sulla foresta.  
“Ma io li ho visti! Solo che era buio e non mi ero reso conto che avessero le ali e…” Will aveva gli occhi accesi di stupore e felicità. “Se trainano le carrozze vuol dire che sono domestici! Si possono vedere? Mi piacerebbe andare con gli altri a vedere i loro recinti, o stalle…” Si interruppe un attimo, confuso dalla faccia di Vitious. “Ho…ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” chiese a Piton a voce più bassa.  
“No. Ma è molto probabile che gli altri non riuscirebbero ad avvistarli: non tutti i maghi possono vedere i Thestral.”  
“Ah, no? Perché?”  
“Ci riescono solo i maghi che hanno visto qualcuno morire,” rispose Piton, piano.  
“Oh,” fece Will, pensandoci.  
Si rese conto di essere ancora in piedi sul sedile, così scese e si sedette con le mani in grembo.  
Piton si sedette a un posto di distanza e si chinò verso di lui.  
“C’eri, quando tuo padre è morto?” chiese.  
Will annuì.  
“Stava sempre peggio, cercavo di distrarlo. E così non era solo quando mamma doveva riposare…” rispose quietamente. Sbirciò il professore. “Non avrei dovuto essere contento di vedere quel Thestral, è come se fossi felice che lui è morto, e non è vero, io…” la voce gli si spezzò e rimase in silenzio.  
“I maghi superstiziosi temono o odiano i Thestral. Ma sono degli sciocchi: quelle creature non hanno niente a che vedere con la morte delle persone che ci sono vicine. Ci ricordano che vedere la morte cambia la nostra percezione del mondo, ma non ne sono loro la causa. Capisci cosa voglio dire?”  
Will fece cenno di sì senza alzare la testa perché aveva gli occhi umidi.  
“I Thestral di Hogwarts vengono allevati da Hagrid, il guardiacaccia, e dal professor Kettleburn, che insegna Cura delle Creature Magiche,” riprese Piton, fingendo di non notarlo.  
Will lo fissò con interesse.  
“Potrei chiedere al professor Kettleburn se è disposto ad accompagnarti a vederli.”  
“Davvero?” esplose Will. “Mi piacerebbe tantissimo, vedere dei cavalli volanti! Farei qualunque cosa per vederli, professore,” gli assicurò, “anche portargli l’acqua e basta, anzi, mi accontenterei di pulire i loro finimenti!”  
“Sul serio?” chiese Piton, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Beh, forse se ne avessi la possibilità proverei a cavalcarne uno,” ammise Will.  
“Ti è espressamente proibito provare a cavalcare un Thestral!” lo raffreddò Piton, alzandosi in piedi. “Chiaro?”  
“Va bene,” rispose Will, con un sorriso docile.  
Piton rispedì il ragazzo dai suoi amici e tornò al suo posto accanto a Vitious.  
Il collega sorrise: “Te la sei cavata piuttosto bene, Severus.”  
Piton fece una smorfia, pensando che la risposta di McIver al suo divieto suonava sospettosamente come ‘va bene, _per ora’_.


	3. Primo anno. Capitolo 3

 

## Capitolo 3

  
Alla fine, Euriale aveva avuto il permesso di andare a vedere la partita.  
“Ma voglio che porti questa,” aveva detto Piton, estraendo dalla manica della veste una piccola ampolla. “È Pozione Inibente: se ti dovessi trovare in difficoltà ne prenderai un sorso. Ma cerca di tenere a mente quello che hai imparato e non perdere la testa.”  
Euriale aveva messo l’ampolla nella tasca interna del suo mantello e non riusciva a smettere di controllare che fosse sempre lì, mentre scendevano al campo da quidditch.  
Il cielo era grigio e coperto, ma almeno non c’era vento.  
La scuola intera si era riunita per la prima partita della stagione, Tassorosso contro Corvonero, e l’atmosfera era decisamente elettrica.  
Persino Madeline sembrava essere stata contagiata dall’entusiasmo di Will e Liam, e da quello della squadra di Serpeverde, che marciava compatta davanti a loro con addosso le tute da allenamento.  
Euriale si guardava attorno freneticamente, chiedendosi quanto le cose sarebbero peggiorate con l’inizio della partita. Strinse la sua pozione, incerta se prenderne un sorso prima che le cose si mettessero al peggio. O forse era meglio tornare a scuola, nessuno la obbligava a stare lì e a mettersi nei guai: ricordava ancora troppo bene quando era piccola e non aveva il minimo controllo del suo potere. Non era piacevole.  
Isabel la prese sottobraccio, sbuffando all’indirizzo dei tifosi: “Non credo che capirò mai che cos’hanno da agitarsi tanto. In fin dei conti, sono solo quattro palle, no?”  
Euriale scoppiò a ridere. Si coprì la bocca con la mano, lasciando l’ampolla.  
“Dai, vieni,” continuò Isabel, trascinandola con sé, “sediamoci vicino a Piton: i professori saranno mano agitati. Oh, si può essere più ridicoli?” esclamò inorridita, vedendo Will e Madeline mettersi a cantare con alcuni Tassorosso che passavano lì accanto. Persino Liam sembrava perplesso.  
Euriale rise apertamente, ora, e seguì l’amica scuotendo la testa.  
Era sopravvissuta alla partita. Quando l’eccitazione era salita al massimo, nel momento in cui le due squadre scendevano in campo annunciate dal cronista, e poi quando era esplosa col fischio di inizio, Euriale si era concentrata su Isabel, che osservava tutto quasi indifferente.  
Quando la partita era entrata nel vivo anche loro si erano lasciate coinvolgere un po’, ma Euriale aveva notato che riusciva a concentrarsi sulla propria eccitazione e a ignorare abbastanza bene quella degli altri, come aveva fatto la prima sera a Hogwarts.  
Un paio di volte si era girata e aveva notato Piton che la guardava.  
“Ha paura che ti esploda la testa?” aveva chiesto Isabel, notandolo.  
“Già. Credo che i miei pianterebbero un casino. Vorrà evitarlo,” replicò lei, facendo un timido cenno all’uomo.  
“Ma tu stai bene, no?” la interrogò Isabel, “Stiamo bene assieme, non è vero?”  
“Sì, certo,” le disse Euriale.  
Isabel le sorrise.  
Paradossalmente la fine della partita, che si concludeva 90 a 210 per Corvonero, fu molto più semplice da gestire per Euriale.  
D’altronde, per loro era indifferente chi vincesse o perdesse e Isabel perse subito quel poco di interesse che le azioni più spettacolari avevano destato.  
Per i ragazzi non fu affatto così: continuarono a parlare della partita e a raccontarsela a vicenda per ore. Madeline si stufò molto prima e si riunì alle ragazze, che giocavano a gobbiglie in sala comune.  
  
“Com’è andata col professor Kettleburn?” chiese Euriale a Will, che si era appena seduto al tavolo. Aveva ancora il mantello coperto di neve ghiacciata.  
Il soffitto della Sala Grande rifletteva la tormenta che stava cominciando a scatenarsi, e l’atmosfera sarebbe stata quasi lugubre, se non fosse stato per le decorazioni che erano apparse quella mattina. Mancava una settimana e mezzo alle vacanze di Natale.  
“Bene!” riuscì a esalare Will, battendo i denti. Si versò della zuppa bollente e cominciò a mangiare. “È vecchissimo, sembra che abbia mille anni. Ha solo tre dita nella mano destra,” sollevò una mano abbassando mignolo e anulare, “e mentre eravamo sul sentiero gli si è bloccata una gamba: dal rumore che ha fatto quando le ha dato un paio di colpi, credo proprio che sia di legno!”  
Le ragazze lo guardarono affascinate: il professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche si vedeva raramente il Sala Grande e loro non lo avrebbero avuto come insegnante prima del terzo anno, sempre che scegliessero la sua materia tra quelle facoltative.  
“E quei cosi?” chiese Liam, mangiando una fetta di forest cake.  
Era un po’ acido perché avrebbe voluto andare anche lui a vedere i Thestral, be’ a vedere dove li tenevano, ma Piton aveva chiesto il permesso solo per Will.  
L’amico gli rivolse un’occhiata sognante: “Sono bellissimi! Le scaglie sono di questo colore strano nero-verde, quasi…cangianti, ecco!” e continuò per un pezzo.  
“Mi sa che preferisco non vederli,” lo interruppe dopo un po’ Liam.  
Si sentì subito in colpa, anche senza l’occhiataccia e il senso di indignazione che Euriale, seduta accanto a lui, gli scoccò.  
“Be’, sì, anch’io preferirei, ma tanto è così,” fece Will.  
Spinse via la sua zuppa e appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo.  
“C’era anche il guardiacaccia?” domandò Madeline, dato che Hagrid stava entrando in quel momento.  
Le sue mastodontiche pellicce erano coperte di neve e lo facevano sembrare un gigantesco orso polare.  
Will annuì: “Non ha lasciato la balestra per tutto il tempo. ‘È più sicuro,’ ha detto. Ha anche aiutato Kettleburn a ricordare la strada: pare che cominci ad essere un po’ svampito.”  
“C’è davvero qualcosa di anormale, in lui,” intervenne Isabel, accigliata. “Come fa ad essere così enorme?”  
“E non ha una bacchetta. Non fa magie. L’unica cosa che l’ho visto portarsi dietro è uno stupido ombrello rosa,” aggiunse Liam.  
Una serie di schiamazzi alle loro spalle li distrasse. Alcuni loro compagni di Casa avevano attaccato briga con un gruppo di Grifondoro, a proposito dell’ultima partita di quidditch. Prefetti di entrambe le Case intervennero presto per separarli.  
“Godetevi gli ultimi immeritati trionfi, perché dall’anno prossimo entreremo in squadra noi.”  
“E niente sarà più lo stesso!”  
Fred e George Weasley si fermarono accanto a loro, mentre lasciavano la Sala Grande.  
Liam rivolse loro un sorriso di derisione: “Neanche se foste due fenomeni riuscireste a migliorare abbastanza la squadra di Grifondoro. E a me non pare proprio che lo siate!”  
“Ne riparleremo l’anno prossimo, Warrington. Per allora sarai sicuramente abbastanza grosso da non sfigurare accanto agli altri giocatori di Serpeverde.”  
“Specie se continui così!”  
Liam balzò in piedi, furioso, ma tutto il gruppo si beccò un urlaccio da un Prefetto di passaggio. Fecero i vaghi.  
“Comunque,” riprese George Weasley, “perché non sei rimasta fino alla fine, Heartilly?”  
“Ero troppo in imbarazzo per voi,” rispose Euriale, prima di alzarsi, seguita a ruota da Madeline e Isabel.  
Liam e Will scoppiarono a ridere.  
In realtà era Euriale a sentirsi in imbarazzo, ripensando alla partita. Vedere giocare i loro compagni di Casa era stato mille volte peggio che assistere alla prima partita: il senso di appartenenza e l’orgoglio erano fortissimi, e avevano aperto la porta a tutte le emozioni della folla verde-argento sulle tribune. Euriale aveva dovuto prendere la Pozione Inibente a venti minuti dall’inizio dell’incontro e poi aspettare che facesse effetto prima di arrischiarsi ad alzarsi in piedi e a tornare a scuola.  
Isabel aveva avvertito Piton e il professore l’aveva raggiunta a metà strada verso il castello.  
“Va in Infermeria, non in sala comune, hai capito?” le aveva detto.  
E quando dopo la fine della partita e un’ora di festeggiamenti i suoi compagni l’avevano raggiunta, Euriale aveva capito perché: l’effetto della pozione cominciava appena a sfumare, ma lei percepiva con intensità il senso di vittoria e la gioia selvaggia di tutti e quattro. Senza contare il dolore del giocatore di Grifondoro colpito in faccia da un bolide perfettamente piazzato da Tyrell Plimmswood.  
Quando la squadra di Grifondoro era venuta a trovare il compagno, Madama Chips l’aveva spostata all’estremità opposta dell’Infermeria e le aveva fatto bere un altro sorso di pozione.  
L’infermiera aveva anche cacciato gli altri.  
“Fuori, adesso! Heartilly resterà qui, stanotte. Avanti, le date solo fastidio, ha bisogno di pace!”  
Piton era passato più tardi, quando ormai l’Infermeria era deserta.   
“Come sta, Poppy?”  
“Bene,” fece la strega, brusca. “Quella pozione l’ha aiutata. Non ho ritenuto necessario darle anche un calmante.”  
Piton si era affacciato nel cubicolo di Euriale.  
“Gli effetti sono quasi svaniti?” le chiese.  
“Per fortuna,” mugugnò lei in risposta.  
Il professore inarcò un sopracciglio: “Perché dici così?”  
Euriale tormentò un attimo il lenzuolo.  
“È come…come se fossi sorda. E cieca. Non mi piace, preferisco mille volte l’Occlumanzia,” rispose.  
“Eppure oggi non ti è servita.”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Mi impegnerò di più alle prossime lezioni.”  
“Credo invece che sarebbe meglio sospendere gli incontri per qualche tempo,” ribatté Piton.  
Euriale sgranò gli occhi.  
“Non ci sono altre partite,” continuò Piton, “e le vacanze di Natale sono vicine. Stare un po’ tranquilla forse ti aiuterà a riprendere le forze.”  
Euriale si sentì arrossire, mentre un bruciante senso di sconfitta le attanagliava lo stomaco.  
“Heartilly!” la riprese Piton. “Non ho affatto detto che devi smettere di controllarti!”  
“Oh! Mi scusi, professore…”  
Euriale si vergognava ancora, se ci ripensava. Ma non si era più lasciata mettere in difficoltà, anche se l’esaltazione dei Serpeverde per la vittoria continuava.  
  
Erano tutti contenti di tornare a casa per le vacanze.  
Arrivarono alla stazione di Hogsmeade in carrozza. Will aveva indicato loro i cavalli invisibili e aveva accarezzato quelli che trainavano la loro carrozza mentre tutta la scuola lo fissava come se fosse pazzo.  
“Qualcuno lo faccia smettere,” implorò Isabel.  
Liam lo trascinò via di peso.  
Il viaggio fu parecchio diverso che all’andata. Come gli altri studenti, i Serpeverde del primo anno approfittarono dell’ultima occasione di fare magie prima della pausa invernale.  
Liam e Will inscenarono un duello, ma nel risicato spazio dello scompartimento Will finì per farsi male sul serio.  
“Oh, scusa, amico! Ci penso io,” fece Liam, rialzandosi dal pavimento dopo essersi tuffato per schivare l’incantesimo di Will (bloccato poi da Madeline).  
Quello di Liam era andato a segno e il ragazzino biondo sfoggiava una leggera bruciatura sulla mano destra.  
“Statim Sanus!” pronunciò Liam e la ferita guarì quasi completamente.  
“Forte!” esclamò Will.  
“Dove lo hai imparato?” chiese Madeline, esaminando la mano del suo amico.  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle: “Mia madre lo usa, quando ho qualche ferita o lividi…”  
“Mia mamma è un disastro con quelle cose,” disse Will. “Preferisce sempre chiamare un elfo, quando mi faccio male. Si agita, capite? Preferisco non dirle nulla, il più delle volte,” e mostrò loro la cicatrice di una ferita sullo stinco sinistro che era guarita senza magia.  
“Euuwh!”  
  
Si salutarono una volta scesi dal treno. Isabel si affiancò al fratello maggiore.  
“¿Que pasa, Isabella?” le chiese lui con noncuranza.  
Lei gli scoccò un’occhiataccia: “¿Me hablas, ahora?”  
Olivier sollevò le spalle: “Come preferisci.”  
Si avviarono in silenzio.  
“Perché mi hai ignorato tutto il quadrimestre?” chiese Isabel, dopo un po’.  
Il fratello alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Non puoi starmi appiccicata come una bambina piccola. Se qualcuno dovesse darti fastidio lo affogherei nel lago, ma per il resto devi cavartela da sola. Così funziona a Serpeverde. E comunque, mi pareva di aver capito che sei la prima della classe in Pozioni, giusto?”  
“Sì,” rispose Isabel, compiaciuta, “e allora?”  
“Se qualcuno ti dà fastidio, tu…”  
“Lo avveleno.”  
“Piton approverebbe.”  
Arrivarono in vista dei genitori e Isabel corse a gettarsi tra le braccia della madre.  
  
Will e Madeline si avviarono insieme, dato che le loro madri stavano chiacchierando, dando un ultimo sguardo a Euriale che ascoltava la madre parlare fitto in francese.  
“Non avrei mai pensato di sentirmi così sicura sapendo che i nostri figli sono affidati a Severus Piton,” stava dicendo a mezza voce Andromaca McIver alla signora AshenHurst. “Gli ho scritto per ringraziarlo di aver trovato qualcosa con cui tenere occupato William.”  
“Non lo avrei mai detto neanch’io,” concordò la madre di Madeline. “Tutto pensavo sarebbe diventato tranne un insegnante, con Silente preside, poi. È venuto, quando Thomas è mancato, vero? È sempre solo?”  
Andromaca McIver scosse la testa: “Non lo so, non ne abbiamo mai parlato. È molto discreto.”  
I bambini erano ormai a portata d’orecchio e le due donne lasciarono cadere l’argomento.  
Will raggiunse sua madre e lei si inginocchiò per abbracciarlo.  
“Mi spiace che tu sia dovuta venire fin qui. La prossima volta possiamo trovarci a Hogsmeade e andare a casa da lì,” le disse Will.  
Lei gli sorrise: “Non mi dispiace venire a Londra e cambiare aria, di tanto in tanto!”  
“Allora possiamo fare un giro a Diagon Alley?”  
“Sicuro.”  
Madeline salutò l’amico e si incamminò a fianco della madre.  
“Come ti senti? Ti piacciono i tuoi compagni?”  
“Sì, sono…perfetti.”  
“Tuo padre sarà orgoglioso di sentirlo!” gioì sua madre.  
“Ogni tanto mi piace stare per conto mio, e loro lo capiscono. Anche Liam è abituato a stare per conto suo. Euriale non parla troppo, mentre Isabel e William, quando ci si mettono, invece…” gonfiò le guance. “Ma sono contenta. Sono proprio soddisfatta,” concluse sorridendo e alzando il mento.  
“Bene. Sono persone che vale la pena frequentare. Vengono tutti da ottime famiglie. I Gascoyne-De Atienza hanno unito due ceppi antichissimi, e dalla parte di lei hanno talmente tanti possedimenti! I Warrington sono ricchissimi…anche se non spiega perché Damian Warrington si sia preso in casa anche la cognata. Sembra che non sia un uomo facile. E Heartilly, lei è parente del Ministro della Magia, lo sapevi?”  
Madeline scosse il capo.  
“La madre invece, da dove viene?”  
“È francese. Euriale parla francese.”  
“Vero, ma non sai il suo cognome?”  
Madeline scosse di nuovo la testa. Cominciava ad annoiarsi, di quelle chiacchiere. Però a volte scopriva cose interessanti, quando sua madre parlava a ruota libera.  
“E i McIver,” sua madre sospirò. “Si spera che ora che lui è morto li lasceranno in pace: vergognoso che si permettessero di tormentare quella povera donna e quel ragazzino. Oh, ma tu sei troppo piccola per questi discorsi!” tagliò corto, mentre la figlia le rivolgeva un’occhiata incuriosita.  
Di che parlava? Will e sua madre erano già scomparsi, ma Madeline notò Liam, rigido e formale, che salutava sua madre e sua zia.  
  
Liam rispose al saluto di Madeline con un cenno del capo, prima di prendere a braccetto sua madre e smaterializzarsi con lei. Riapparvero in vista di casa, nella piccola valle circondata da brulle collinette dove lui andava a volare.  
“Vai a salutare tuo padre,” ordinò sua madre e lui si affrettò sulla salita ripida e coperta di neve farinosa.  
Un elfo apparve per prendere il suo mantello appena entrò in casa e Liam si diresse immediatamente nello studio del padre. Damian Warrington lasciava raramente il suo studio durante il giorno e la famiglia sapeva che era saggio non disturbarlo, lì.  
Per Liam era anche un sollievo sapere che non rischiava di incontrarlo in giro per casa, specie da quando si era ammalato.  
Bussò alla porta. Quando udì la voce aspra e seccata del padre entrò.  
“Buonasera, signore. Sono tornato.”  
“Vedo,” rispose Damian Warrington da dietro il suo lussuoso scrittoio.  
Aveva la pelle ingrigita come la barba non fatta. Sembrava non ritenere più necessario sprecare le sue poche forze per curare il suo aspetto.  
“Ho un figlio Serpeverde,” disse, fissando Liam.  
Lui gonfiò il petto: “Sì, signore.  
“Almeno questo,” esalò l’uomo in un sospiro. “Spero che la Casa di Serpeverde sia sempre all’altezza delle sue origini…tua madre mi dice che sei in stanza con William McIver.”  
Liam annuì.  
“Bene. Spero sia un ragazzo di sani principi. I suoi nonni erano decisamente troppo tolleranti con i babbani. Permettergli di vivere così vicino a loro…” Fece un’espressione disgustata che Liam conosceva bene. “Suo padre d’altronde aveva ben altre idee su quale fosse il posto di quella feccia. Chi altro c’è?”  
“AshenHurst,” suggerì pronto Liam.  
“Bah, arrivisti. Almeno sono purosangue.”  
“De Atienza.”  
“Gascoyne-De Atienza, sciocco! De Atienza è il nome di lei e non verrà trasmesso, nella linea di sangue. Ricordo di aver conosciuto il figlio maggiore e alcuni suoi amici. Giovani di cui andare orgogliosi.”  
Di Heartilly suo padre non sapeva nulla e Liam si guardò bene dal dirgli qualcosa: il vecchio odiava essere corretto. A volte, accettava qualche suggerimento o qualche informazione dalla moglie. Sempre di più, con il passare degli anni.  
“Il direttore della Casa è sempre Piton?”  
“Sì, signore.”  
“Quantomeno non siete nelle mani di uno stupido. Convincere Silente a permettergli di insegnare ad Hogwarts…ma Piton è sempre stato convincente,” meditò Damian Warrington. Poi si concentrò di nuovo sul figlio: “Gradirei che non fossi proprio tu l’elemento debole del gruppo.”  
“No, signore. Affatto,” rispose Liam, irrigidendosi.  
Suo padre fece un cenno con la mano, congedandolo: “Ci vedremo a cena.”  
Liam uscì.  
Sbuffò con irritazione una volta fuori, poi corse in camera sua. Forse poteva fare un rapido volo prima di cena.  
  
Per Will le vacanze di Natale erano passate in un attimo. Non aveva indossato praticamente altro che i suoi abiti da equitazione: era uscito a cavalcare sulla neve e aveva iniziato a montare i puledri di tre anni.  
Aveva suonato i dischi che i suoi parenti gli avevano regalato fino a impararli a memoria e aveva deciso di portare il suo giradischi a scuola. A vederlo così entusiasta sua madre aveva suggerito che prendesse lezioni di musica, quell’estate, e lui non vedeva l’ora.  
Stava raccontando tutto a Euriale al binario.  
Lei aveva passato le vacanze con la famiglia e il suo accento era di nuovo bello marcato.  
Liam li raggiunse insieme a Isabel. Aveva l’aria patita e non raccontò nulla.  
Isabel invece si lanciò a rievocare la splendida festa di Capodanno che i suoi avevano organizzato, ma che a suo dire era stata rovinata dalla presenza di suo fratello e dei suoi amici.  
Anche Madeline era silenziosa, ma non era inusuale.  
Liam riprese un po’ di spirito dopo aver scambiato qualche minaccia con un paio di Grifondoro verso l’ora di pranzo, e quando passò la strega con in carrello era ormai di buon umore.  
Non sentendolo più arrabbiato, Euriale si accorse di respirare meglio, ma non dipendeva solo dal suo potere: anche gli altri si erano un po’ chiusi di fronte all’atteggiamento acido dell’amico.  
Madeline non si aspettava che entrare nella sala comune di Serpeverde potesse metterla così di buon umore, anche se i divani davanti ai camini e tutte le poltrone erano occupate e quindi dovettero sistemarsi davanti alle vetrate e alla loro luce spettrale. Era talmente contenta all’idea di andare a lezione il giorno dopo che convinse Liam a ripassare tutti gli incantesimi di movimento che avevano appreso fino a quel momento.  
Isabel sollevò la testa da una rivista: “Sapete, mio fratello mi ha insegnato un incantesimo. Lo volete vedere?”  
“Certo!” rispose Will per tutti.  
“D’accordo! Allora William sarà la nostra cavia…” fece Isabel, tirandosi su le maniche.  
“Come, cavia? Che cosa fa questo incante…”  
“Tarantallegra!” esclamò Isabel, puntando la bacchetta alle gambe di Will.  
Il ragazzino schizzò via dalla sedia, le gambe che si muovevano impazzite in frenetici passi di danza. Tutti scoppiarono a ridere, sorpresi.  
“Fallo smettere!” gridò Will.  
Perse l’equilibrio e si aggrappò al tavolo di un gruppetto di studenti del terzo anno, mentre i suoi piedi affatturati cercavano di trascinarlo via.  
“Locus Cessat!” disse Isabel, poi si coprì la bocca con le mani per trattenere le risate. “Oh, scusa, Will, non sapevo di preciso cosa sarebbe successo!”  
Will la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
I ragazzi del terzo anno alle sue spella erano piegati in due dal ridere. Uno aveva la faccia premuta sul tavolo e ci picchiava il pugno istericamente.  
“Ehi, ragazzina, per provare i nuovi incantesimi è meglio trovare qualcuno che detesti, un pollo di un’altra Casa!” fece uno di loro. “Anche se tu sei stato parecchio pollo, a offrirti volontario,” aggiunse rivolto a Will.  
Will tornò a sedersi, “Avete finito?”, e gli altri si zittirono.  
“Comunque, eri molto aggraziato,” fece Euriale, seria.  
Ricominciarono a ridere.  
Concordarono tutti, persino Will, che si trattava di un incantesimo fantastico e che doveva essere sperimentato al più presto su qualche idiota di Grifondoro.  
Euriale riprese le lezioni di Occlumanzia.  
Come Piton aveva predetto la pausa natalizia le aveva fatto bene, e non ebbe difficoltà a concentrarsi e a chiudere la mente.  
“Basta così. Direi che ho afferrato il concetto e fatto abbastanza pratica,” le disse il professore, un lunedì. “Il resto può farlo solo l’esperienza.”  
“Pensa che riuscirò a sopportare la prossima partita di Serpeverde?” gli chiese Euriale.  
Piton la scrutò socchiudendo gli occhi: “Potresti. Sarai avvantaggiata questa volta, sapendo già cosa ti metterà maggiormente in difficoltà…Naturalmente, non correrai rischi e porterai con te la Pozione Inibente.”  
Euriale acconsentì controvoglia, decidendo tra sé e sé che non vi avrebbe fatto ricorso.  
“Così, per compito Piton vuole che tu vada agli allenamenti?” le chiese Isabel con una smorfia. “Che noia!”  
“Dessero a me dei compiti così,” si lamentò Liam.  
“Che cosa cambierebbe?” gli chiese Madeline. “Tu e Will andate sempre a vedere gli allenamenti!”  
“Non ha parlato solo degli allenamenti, mi ha detto di esercitarmi in posti affollati, come la Sala Grande e il campo, ma anche nelle aule dove si riuniscono i club,” spiegò Euriale.  
Stavano passeggiando nel parco durante l’intervallo.  
Nonostante il gelo di febbraio Will li aveva trascinati fuori, perché diceva che il castello buio lo deprimeva.  
Will alzò le spalle: “Dubito che il club di gobbiglie o quello di scacchi magici siano così eccitanti da metterti in difficoltà.”  
“Un club di gobbiglie?” esclamò Isabel, inorridita.  “Va bene una partita ogni tanto, ma l’idea di frequentare un club di gobbiglie è la cosa più da sfigati a cui riesco a pensare!”  
Anche se agli altri aveva detto il contrario, Isabel si era divertita durante le vacanze di Natale con suo fratello e i suoi amici più grandi. Ma da quando erano tornati a scuola per Olivier aveva ripreso ad essere trasparente, tranne per quando decideva di punzecchiarla, e questo la metteva di pessimo umore.  
“Non sei obbligata a venire, se non ti interessa,” le disse Will.  
“Nemmeno io, vero?” chiese Liam con finta preoccupazione.  
“Nessuno di voi è obbligato a venire,” rispose Euriale, fredda. “Mi avete chiesto com’è andata con Piton e io ho risposto. Non è scritto che dobbiamo fare tutto assieme.”  
“Be’, certo, non siamo obbligati a frequentarci…” fece Madeline, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Euriale sentì che ci era rimasta male, ma prima che potesse risponderle, Isabel e Liam esclamarono in coro: “Certo che sì!”, poi si guardarono.  
“Certo che sì,” ripeté Isabel, guardandoli tutti. “Il Cappello Parlante ci ha messi tutti assieme e dobbiamo restare uniti, visto che siamo così pochi. E poi, chi dovremmo frequentare, altrimenti? Quei vanagloriosi idioti dei Grifondoro? Quei so-tutto-io dei Corvonero?”  
“I Tassorosso non sono male…” intervenne Will cautamente.  
Liam borbottò che i Tassorosso gli davano l’orticaria, ma c’era di peggio.  
“D’accordo, i Tassorosso frequentabili, anche se sono la personificazione della noia,” concesse Isabel scrollando i capelli. “Il punto è: io voglio stare con voi e fare cose con voi. Ci divertiamo, assieme. Solo, possiamo evitare di frequentare posti per cui i nostri compagni di Casa ci direderebbero in eterno?” concluse accorata.  
Tutti guardarono Euriale.  
“Per me va bene,” rispose lei tranquilla. “Posso solo farvi notare che il club di gobbiglie lo avete tirato fuori voi?”  
“Sei stato tu Will,” precisò Liam.  
“E voi mi siete venuti dietro!” replicò Will, piccato. “Ehi, ho un’idea!” esclamò poi. “Uno a lezione di Erbologia ha detto a me e Maddie che il sabato pomeriggio qualcuno si riunisce nelle aule al piano terra. Ci sono un po’ tutti, si mettono dei dischi…”  
“Sembra carino,” fece Isabel.  
“Lì potresti fare pratica,” disse Madeline a Euriale.  
“E dato che ci vanno anche quelli più grandi, è meglio se ci andiamo tutti,” concluse Liam.  
“Deciso,” chiuse la questione Euriale.  
  
Il sabato successivo si teneva la prima partita dopo la pausa invernale, Corvonero-Grifondoro.  
 I Serpeverde avrebbero ovviamente tifato per i nero-blu, che avendo già vinto una partita si sarebbero trovati in cima alla classifica, se fossero riusciti a replicare.  
“Ma Serpeverde ha vinto con più punti, quindi se vinceremo la seconda partita…” stava spiegando Will.  
“Quando! _Quando_ vinceremo la seconda partita!” lo corresse Liam.  
Euriale e Isabel alzarono entrambe gli occhi al cielo, divertite.  
“…Quando vinceremo la seconda partita, saremo in testa noi!” concluse Will.  
Ma a Corvonero non riuscì di conquistare nuovamente la vittoria.  
I Serpeverde si unirono ai cori di fischi dei tifosi nero-blu e Euriale si ritrovò a sperimentare la delusione e la rabbia degli sconfitti.  
“Cambia qualcosa, per noi?” domandò Isabel.  
“No, rispose Liam, scontroso, “ma vedere vincere Grifondoro è rivoltante!”  
“Come va, Euriale?” chiese Madeline.  
“Abbastanza bene. Ma certo, non è che me ne importi molto, che Corvonero abbia perso…”  
“I Grifondoro saranno insopportabili,” fecce Liam roteando gli occhi.  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Non mi danno fastidio più di tanto.”  
“A me sì,” borbottò il ragazzino, mentre tornavano al castello.  
Nel pomeriggio salirono al piano terra per vedere dove si riunivano gli studenti. L’aula in questione era vicino alla Sala Grande, e una professoressa seduta vicino alla porta che i ragazzi non conoscevano tenevano d’occhio la situazione, alzando ogni tanto gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo, ‘Grandi Speranze’, con l’aiuto di alcuni Prefetti.  
I ragazzi la salutarono ed entrarono guardandosi attorno.  
Ci saranno stati una quarantina di studenti, tutti più grandi. I Grifondoro erano probabilmente ancora presi dai festeggiamenti, perché non se ne vedevano in giro.  
In fondo all’aula c’era un giradischi che suonava del rock magico. Lì accanto un ragazzo cambiava i dischi che gli altri studenti gli passavano: sembrava che ci fosse una fila da rispettare per le richieste.  
Gli altri occupanti della stanza erano sparpagliati qua e là, a gruppetti. Le ragazze civettavano sedute sui banchi, qualche coppietta flirtava vicino alle finestre.  
I ragazzi si fecero avanti intimiditi, a parte per Isabel, che scrollò i capelli e si sedette a gambe accavallate su un banco.  
“Va bene, per te?” chiese a Euriale.  
Lei annuì: “C’è un bel casino, per me. Mi sarà utile.”  
C’erano anche diversi Serpeverde.  
Isabel fece un cenno col mento a Morgan Throckmorton, un amico di suo fratello, dall’altro lato della stanza.  
“Ehi! Quelli non sono i primini di Serpeverde?” domandò un Prefetto di Corvonero a Morgan.  
“Già,” rispose lui, con un mezzo sorriso. “Olivier!” chiamò.  
Olivier, che stava appoggiato al muro, tutto preso ad arrotolarsi tra le dita una ciocca di capelli di una ragazza sorridente, lo guardò infastidito: “Che c’è?”  
“Prefetto, quella non è tua sorella con i suoi amichetti?” gli chiese Morgan, ghignando.  
Olivier seguì il suo dito puntato e fece una smorfia irritata: “Che ci fanno qui?”  
“Niente primo e secondo anno,” gli ricordò il Prefetto Corvonero.  
Olivier lanciò uno sguardo penetrante alla sua amichetta, poi si diresse verso i ragazzini più giovani.  
“Lo so,” fece, passando davanti all’altro Prefetto, “credi che io li voglia qui?”  
“Oh-oh,” sfuggì a Euriale, sentendo Olivier avvicinarsi: non sembrava molto soddisfatto.  
E Isabel di fronte a lei indossò una tale aria di sfida, alla vista del fratello, che tutti subodorarono guai.  
“Che cosa ci fate qui?” li apostrofò Olivier, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Diamo un’occhiata, ascoltiamo musica,” rispose Isabel alzando le spalle, ma con un tono di voce che pareva di marmo.  
“Be’, bambini, andrete a giocare da un’altra parte. Non avete notato che non ci sono altri mocciosi?” le rispose lui, col medesimo tono.  
“Non siamo mocciosi!” protestò Will.  
Qualcuno cominciò a girarsi e ad osservare la scena.  
“Non sono ammessi studenti del primo e del secondo anno. È così da sempre. Fuori,” fece Olivier fulminando il ragazzino biondo.  
“La professoressa non ci ha detto nulla,” fece notare Madeline.  
“Non è una regola scritta. Avanti, siete Serpeverde, dovreste essere svegli: non è posto per voi.”  
“Magari per questa volta possono restare,” propose la ragazza con cui Olivier stava parlando, avvicinandosi.  
Lui le fece cenno di tacere.  
“Avanti, Isabel, tutti fuori di qui. O vuoi che la cosa diventi davvero umiliante?”  
Euriale mise una mano sul braccio dell’amica, per impedire che perdesse il controllo e cominciasse a urlare.  
Lei scosse via la sua mano e saltò giù dal banco, bellicosa.  
A quel punto la professoressa si alzò e li raggiunse: “De Atienza, non ti sembra di esagerare? Non stanno creando fastidi a nessuno.” Sorrise gentilmente.  
Olivier alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di rispondere con un sorriso sprezzante: “Con tutto il rispetto,” Morgan sbuffò, poco distante, “professoressa Burbage, mi lasci fare. Non sto discriminando nessuno. Qui non sono ammessi studenti delle classi inferiori, di nessuna Casa e nessuna origine: purosangue, mezzosangue o mezzi troll. Non sono stato io il primo a lamentarmi della loro presenza, ma dato che sono un Prefetto di Serpeverde, dato che loro sono Serpeverde e dato che questa è mia sorella, sono io a dire loro di andarsene.”  
“So che sei troppo furbo per dire o fare qualcosa di discriminatorio in mia presenza,” rispose la Burbage, “ma contesto ugualmente i tuoi modi e il tuo atteggiamento, De Atienza. 10 punti in meno a Serpeverde. Parlerò con Piton.”  
Il sorriso di Olivier si allargò ancora di più. Fece un piccolo inchino alla donna, prima di voltarle le spalle.  
“Dai, andiamocene,” sussurrò Liam.  
Le ragazze afferrarono Isabel e filarono via.  
“Be’, è stato interessante,” commentò Will, mentre si avviavano ai sotterranei.  
“Certo che tuo fratello è proprio stronzo, quando ci si mette,” buttò lì Euriale, sperando che Isabel si sfogasse; i suoi occhi non avevano smesso un istante di mandare lampi.  
“Certo che lo è!” strillò lei in risposta. “È praticamente tutto l’anno che ve lo ripeto…” si bloccò all’improvviso quando, voltato l’angolo, il gruppetto si ritrovò faccia a faccia con i gemelli Weasley, con le braccia stracariche di cibo.  
“Che cavolo state facendo?” chiese Madeline.  
“I festeggiamenti per una grande vittoria stancano, sapete? Fanno venire un certo languorino,” rispose George Weasley.  
“Da dove viene quel cibo?” fece Liam.  
“Voi, piuttosto,” indagò Fred Weasley, “che vi prende ad andarvene in giro a strillare da queste parti, rischiando di farci scoprire?”  
“Già, quale immane torto vi hanno fatto?”  
Isabel si rabbuiò e strinse le labbra, ma Will rispose: “Ci hanno cacciati dal ritrovo del piano terra.”  
“Quello dei ragazzi più grandi?”   
I gemelli si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita: “È ovvio, no? Lo sanno tutti che quelli del primo anno non ci possono andare.”  
“Ed è anche ovvio che loro non lo sappiano, George. Insomma, sono Serpeverde: letteralmente, vivono sotto una roccia!”  
I due scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Che idioti,” sibilò Madeline.  
“No, sul serio: che ci siete andati a fare, nel posto in cui i più grandi vanno per pomiciare?” insisté George Weasley.  
“Non è il posto dove vanno a pomiciare!”  
“Ma certo che sì!”  
“Noi ci siamo stati, e non stava pomiciando nessuno!” fece Liam.  
“E a chi verrebbe voglia di farlo, con te nella stanza?” chiese Fred Weasley, insinuante.  
Liam fece per saltargli addosso, e gli altri sfoderarono le bacchette, quando qualcuno si precipitò nel corridoio e tutti sobbalzarono.  
“Muovetevi, sta arrivando gente!” gridò l’amico dei gemelli, Lee Jordan.  
“Be’, dobbiamo salutarci!”  
“Sì, scusate, ma abbiamo da fare, dobbiamo andare a una festa, sapete…”  
Tutti e tre sparirono alla velocità della luce nel corridoio.  
“Quando odio quei due pezzenti!”  gridò Liam con rabbia, ricacciando la bacchetta nella veste con foga.  
Sembrava che il disgusto di Isabel non potesse essere espresso a parole.  
Persino Euriale e Madeline erano arrabbiate.  
Will, che invece si raffreddava subito, pensò freneticamente a un modo per distendere gli animi. Che poteva dire? Cosa poteva proporre di fare?  
“Ehi!” esclamò all’improvviso, eccitato. “Ho un’idea! Isabel, vuoi far diventare matto tuo fratello?”  
Tutti lo fissarono, curiosi.  
Olivier rientrò nella sala comune di Serpeverde dall’ufficio della Burbage. La strega aveva convocato anche Piton, e il professore aveva fissato Olivier tutto il tempo, mentre quella scema li ammorbava di discorsi sul rispetto, e appena fuori gli aveva mollato uno scappellotto, probabilmente solo per essersi fatto togliere dei punti, perché davvero lui non aveva fatto detto nulla che Piton gli avrebbe rimproverato.  
Sbuffò con irritazione al pensiero.  
“Ehi, Olivier! Finalmente sei arrivato!” fece Morgan, con un’aria divertita che non presagiva nulla di buono.  
Il suo amico, quell’idiota di Chudderley, ridacchiava.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Hai visto che combinano, tua sorella e gli altri?”  
C’era un capannello di studenti, in fondo alla sala, riunito nei pressi di un giradischi portatile.  
Sua sorella stava a gambe accavallate su un tavolo e chiacchierava radiosa con le sue amiche e altre ragazze. Gli altri erano studenti del secondo e del terzo anno che ciondolavano lì attorno o chiedevano canzoni a McIver e Warrington, vicini al giradischi.  
Olivier incrociò lo sguardo di Ophelia e vide che sorrideva: “Mi piacciono quei ragazzini, sai?”  
Olivier scosse la testa e sorrise a sua volta.  
  
Il resto del fine settimana era stato ottimo. Ma dal lunedì mattina fu chiaro che la faida con i Grifondoro non era dimenticata: dopo la vittoria di quel sabato i leoni erano più tronfi che mai. Soprattutto la lezione di volo del mercoledì mise a dura prova la pazienza di Madama Bump, tanto che la donna minacciò di esonerare le due classi dalle sue ore.  
Il resto della giornata trascorse senza incidenti, fino alla mezzanotte.  
“Comincio ad abituarmi a questo orario,” stava dicendo Isabel, “non casco più dal sonno alla fine di Astronomia!”  
Stavano ritornando dalla Torre Nord al dormitorio, letteralmente dall’altra parte della scuola. Era quasi la mezza e stavano attraversando il terzo piano, quando Euriale fece cenno a tutti di fermarsi.  
“C’è qualcuno!” disse sottovoce.  
Tutti si addossarono al muro e sbirciarono cautamente dietro l’angolo. Videro i gemelli Weasley e un altro Grifondoro, Kenneth Towler, che confabulavano, seminascosti all’ombra di una statua.  
“Che combinano?” chiese Euriale, mentre uno dei ragazzi gettava nel mezzo del corridoio quello che sembrava un grumo di fango e tutti e tre gli puntavano contro le bacchette, mormorando un incantesimo.  
“Dev’essere un incantesimo spandi-macchia,” fece Madeline. “Streghi una macchia e tutte le volte che qualcuno la calpesta, quella raddoppia, si espande e finisce per ricoprire tutto. Dev’essere uno scherzo per Gazza.”  
“Sembra divertente!” ghignò Will.  
Nessuno aveva particolare simpatia per Gazza.  
“Al diavolo Gazza!” fece Liam. “Isabel, mi pare un’ottima occasione per provare quel tuo incantesimo…” le disse con un sorriso inquietante.  
Isabel si illuminò: “Allora usciamo subito!” e balzò in mezzo al corridoio.  
Gli altri si affrettarono a seguirla.  
“Qualcuno sta violando il coprifuoco, eh?” chiese Isabel con voce dolce.  
I Grifondoro sobbalzarono e si voltarono di scatto a fronteggiare i cinque Serpeverde.  
“Be’, anche voi.”  
“No, noi no!” lo contraddisse Liam. “Noi abbiamo il permesso. Ma potremmo anche decidere di non denunciarvi. E di lasciarvi andare.”  
“Sempre che le gambe vi portino dove vogliate!” intervenne Isabel, estraendo la bacchetta. “Tarantallegra!” gridò, colpendo uno dei Weasley.  
Subito le gambe del ragazzo con i capelli rossi cominciarono ad agitarsi, costringendolo a una ridicola danza.  
“Whoooa!” strillò quello, cercando di aggrapparsi al gemello.  
“George! Se è la guerra che volete…” gridò l’altro. “Forunculus!”  
Scagliò la fattura in direzione di Liam, ma lui si tuffò e riuscì a schivarla. Non fu altrettanto fortunato subito dopo.  
Anche Will aveva scagliato Tarantallegra contro Kenneth Towler, ma quello aveva risposto e i due incantesimi si erano scontrati a mezz’aria, rimbalzando in maniera imprevedibile.  
Quello di Towler era finito oltre la testa di Fred Weasley, che aveva dovuto accucciarsi a terra, mentre l’incantesimo di Will costrinse Liam ad unirsi alla taranta di George Weasley, che nel frattempo aveva calpestato più e più volte la macchia stregata, attivando l’incanto spandi-macchia. Madeline e Euriale strillarono e si affrettarono a scostarsi quando il fango cominciò a gonfiare come un’onda.  
“Fracasso, schiamazzo, che spasso, che spasso!” urlò all’improvviso una voce sopra di loro.  
“Pix!”  
Pix, il fantasma più dispettoso del castello, era apparso attraversando il muro.  
Svolazzò sopra le loro testa, divertito dal caos: “Studenti fuori dai letti! Che fanno la lotta nel fango!”  
“Vattene, Pix, o chiameremo il Barone Sanguinario,” lo minacciò Isabel.  
“Oh, che venga! Dovrebbe venire tutta la scuola!” le rispose Pix, cominciando a raccogliere manate di fango e a lanciarlo a tutti.  
Will e Fred Weasley furono colpiti in piena faccia.  
Isabel e Towler si allearono inaspettatamente, scagliando incantesimi verso il poltergeist per scacciarlo. Ma in quel momento George Weasley, privo del controllo del suo corpo, finì addosso a Towler, facendogli lo sgambetto. Invece di Pix o del soffitto sopra di lui, il suo incantesimo colpì la catena del lampadario di cristallo sopra di loro.  
Uno degli anelli si strappò di schianto.  
“Wingardium Leviosa!” strillò Madeline, puntando la bacchetta sull’enorme lampadario.  
Quello si bloccò, galleggiando a mezz’aria, mentre tutti trattenevano il respiro.  
Euriale ebbe tutto il tempo di rendersi conto che qualcuno si stava avvicinando e di percepire il panico crescente in Madeline: il lampadario era troppo pesante.  
“Siamo tutti morti,” esalò, mentre l’incanto di levitazione si spezzava e i pesanti bracci di ottone e gocce di cristallo precipitavano nel lago di fanghiglia che avevano provocato.  



	4. Primo anno. Capitolo 4

## Capitolo 4

  
Dieci minuti dopo erano nell’ufficio della professoressa McGranitt, che li fissava furente, le narici contratte e la comprensione di un drago derubato.   
I primi ad accorrere erano stati Gazza e la sua gatta Mrs Purr.   
Al custode era quasi preso un colpo vedendo in che stato era ridotto il corridoio. E il fango non faceva che aumentare, perché George Weasley e Liam continuavano a calpestare le macchie magiche.   
Nel disperato tentativo di porre un freno alla cosa, Will aveva pensato di sciogliere l’incantesimo alle gambe di Liam.  
“Cerca di star fermo, adesso…”  
“Mi prendi in giro?” aveva urlato quello.  
“Uhm, ecco, mi pare che fosse Locus…Mortus,” disse.   
Una mano era calata sul suo polso e aveva deviato il suo incantesimo verso una statua, che ora sfoggiava inquietanti crepe nel piedistallo.   
Will e Liam, quest’ultimo un po’ pallido, si erano voltati a guardare la professoressa McGranitt.  
“Finite Incantatem!” aveva esclamato lei, bloccando in un colpo solo le gambe dei ragazzi e la fontana di fango.   
Poi li aveva portati nel suo ufficio, tutti inzaccherati dalla testa ai piedi di melma, lasciando Gazza a pulire il disastro nel corridoio.  
Piton entrò in quel momento.   
Al contrario della McGranitt, che era in vestaglia, Piton era vestito di tutto punto, quindi non lo avevano svegliato. Ma dall’occhiata che rivolse a tutti i presenti, Euriale capì che la loro fortuna finiva lì.  
“Che cosa succede?” domandò il professore con voce strascicata.  
“Te lo spiego io, Severus! Succede che abbiamo otto studenti che hanno pensato di mettersi a duellare nei corridoi, di notte, in barba a tutte le regole!” gridò la McGranitt.  
“Non è andata proprio così, professoressa,” intervenne Euriale, accorata.  
“Ah, no, signorina Heartilly? La prego, ci illumini sulle vostre intenzioni per la serata!”  
“Noi stavamo tornando da Astronomia, professoressa, quando al terzo piano ci siamo imbattuti in loro che preparavano uno scherzo e, tra una cosa e l’altra, abbiamo finito per metterci tutti i piedi dentro.”   
Gli altri la fissarono, perplessi.   
Euriale si premurò di far percepire loro quanto li considerasse idioti, in quel momento. I Grifondoro, che non avevano mai provato il suo potere, sussultarono.  
“Tutto qui?” chiese la McGranitt. “Avete solo calpestato l’incanto spandi-macchia dei signori Weasley? E di preciso quando due di voi sono stati affatturati? _Chi ha abbattuto il lampadario_?”  
Euriale aprì la bocca e la richiuse.  
La McGranitt la fissò torva, poi si concentrò sui suoi studenti: “Così voi eravate in giro per la scuola, di notte, per fare uno scherzo al custode. Sono stufa dei vostri scherzi, Weasley! E da lei, signor Towler, mi sarei aspettata di meglio.”   
Towler abbassò la testa, vergognoso, ma i gemelli sembravano abbastanza indifferenti, sotto l’espressione contrita di circostanza.   
La professoressa si rivolse di nuovo ai Serpeverde: “Poi voi siete arrivati ed è iniziato il duello. Chi ha cominciato?”  
“Avanti,” fece Piton.  
“Io,” ammise Isabel.   
Il professore strinse le labbra.   
La McGranitt guardò i ragazzi.   
“Certo, anch’io,” rispose Liam con voce funerea.  
“Loro hanno risposto, così anch’io ho scagliato un incantesimo,” continuò Will. “Poi è arrivato Pix e improvvisamente tutto era decisamente peggio…di quello che…ci aspettassimo,” concluse, esitando ogni volta che l’espressione di Piton si faceva più omicida.  
“Bene!” fece la McGranitt, sbattendo le mani sul ripiano della scrivania. “Data la gravità del fatto ritengo necessario assegnare una punizione esemplare: chissà che non insegni a voi che gli scherzi devono finire e a voi che la risposta non è sempre attaccare! Verrete mandati nella Foresta Proibita, sabato prossimo, al calare della notte. E scriverò alle vostre famiglie domattina stessa!”  
Tutti la fissarono atterriti.  
“Cosa?”  
“Ma…professoressa!”  
“Silenzio! Ho deciso!” urlò la McGranitt.  
“Perdonami, Minerva, ma lo ritengo un po’ eccessivo,” disse Piton.  
La McGranitt lo fissò intensamente: “Davvero? Eccessivo, per degli studenti che hanno violato il coprifuoco per duellare?”  
“Più che eccessivo, sproporzionato all’entità delle singole colpe, se preferisci,” corresse Piton. “Tanto per cominciare, i miei studenti non stavano violando il coprifuoco: rientravano al dormitorio da una lezione. La loro presenza al terzo piano era perfettamente lecita.”  
“Sarebbe stata lecita se avessero attraversato il terzo piano e fossero effettivamente arrivati al dormitorio,” lo rimbeccò la McGranitt.  
Piton inclinò la testa, come a volerle concedere una parte della ragione: “Attardarsi però è sicuramente meno grave che uscire di proposito per fare dei danni,” e guardò con disapprovazione i Grifondoro.  
“E per il duello come vorresti giustificarli? Sentiamo!” disse la donna, incrociando le braccia.  
“Lungi da me. È imperdonabile. Ma,” e sorrise, “Heartilly e AshenHurst non vi hanno preso parte, giusto?”  
“AshenHurst ha anche cercato di salvare il lampadario con un incantesimo di levitazione,” fece Towler, inaspettatamente. “Sembrava che ce la facesse, ma poi è caduto.”  
“Per quanto sei riuscita a reggerlo?” chiese Piton a Madeline.  
“Qualche secondo…due o tre.”  
Piton emise un suono colpito.  
“Severus!” strillò la McGranitt. “Capisco che tu sia dalla loro parte, ma non puoi pensare che non meritino una punizione!”  
“La meritano eccome,” rispose lui, e parve di nuovo arrabbiato. “Non ho niente in contrario se De Atienza, Warrington e McIver saranno puniti nella foresta. Ma non possiamo pensare di mandarci Heartilly.”  
La McGranitt rifletté: “Sì, non sarebbe opportuno, né sicuro, data la sua condizione. Quindi? Cosa proponi?”  
“Mi occuperò io della punizione di Heartilly e di AshenHurst. E mi occuperò io di scrivere alle famiglie: in fin dei conti sono i _miei_ studenti.”  
“Ma noi non abbiamo fatto proprio niente!” protestò Euriale.  
“Forse avreste potuto persuadere i vostri amici a non comportarsi da sciocchi,” le rispose la McGranitt. “Siano d’accordo. Vorrei ancora scambiare qualche parola con i miei Grifondoro. Severus.”   
“Minerva.”  
Uno per uno i Serpeverde sfilarono davanti a Piton e lui li seguì fuori dall’ufficio della collega.  
“Heartilly, quando qualcuno parla in tua difesa, tu taci, è chiaro?” abbaiò appena chiusa la porta.  
“Sì, professore.”  
“La prego, professore, non scriva a mio padre…” implorò Liam. “Venir mandati nella foresta è abbastanza, no?”  
“Davvero vi sentite nella posizione di avanzare richieste?” esplose Piton. “Sarete puniti, perché quello che mi preme impariate da questo episodio è che la stupidità ha delle conseguenze!”  
Liam si fece piccolo piccolo e non parlò più.  
Quando Piton li lasciò davanti all’entrata della sala comune, Madeline aprì con la parola d’ordine, poi tutti se ne andarono a letto in silenzio.  
  
Il mattino dopo, a colazione, nessuno sembrava ancora pronto ad aprir bocca. Mangiarono svogliatamente, a parte Liam, che si limitò a tenere la testa china sul piatto.  
Al tavolo di Grifondoro, invece, Weasley stavano raccontando della nottata e del castigo ricevuto.  
“La McGranitt ci ha puniti per tutto il resto della settimana.”   
“E sabato il gran finale: ci mandano nella Foresta Proibita!”  
Raccolsero le dovute espressioni di sgomento e riluttante ammirazione per la loro spavalderia, ma la paura di quello che rappresentava la foresta minava su tutte le altre reazioni.  
“La foresta è piena di creature oscure…”  
“…e i lupi mannari, che possono uccidere con un morso!”  
“Morirei di paura, se me ne dovessi trovare davanti uno!”  
“È vero?” chiese una voce al tavolo Serpeverde. “Vi siete fatti beccare fuori dai letti e sarete spediti nella Foresta Proibita?” indagò Olivier.   
Tyrell guardò la cuginetta con tanto d’occhi.  
“Io e Euriale no,” precisò Madeline. “Noi saremo in punizione con Piton.”  
“Ma _tu_ sì, Isabel? Andrai con i ragazzi nella foresta?” insisté Olivier.  
Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata risentita: “Sì, _io_ sì. La cosa ti sembra divertente?” sibilò.  
“Non sai quanto! Aspetta che scriva a casa!”  
“Ci ha già pensato Piton, probabilmente…”  
“Meglio Piton che la vice-preside McGranitt, no?” intervenne Tyrell.  
“Dici davvero? È meglio?” chiese Liam, sollevando appena la testa dal piatto.  
Olivier alzò le spalle: “Piton non vorrà mettere nei guai i suoi preziosi primini. Ci andrà leggero.”  
“Ci toccherà comunque andare nella foresta,” ribatté Liam, ma sembrava leggermente sollevato.  
“Be’, potrebbe anche non essere così terribile,” disse Will. “Io ci sono stato, col professor Kettleburn e Hagrid, e non è successo niente di male.”  
“Perché era giorno, ingenuotto!”  
“Ed è di notte che la foresta diventa letale!”   
“Di giorno, persino un cocco di mamma come te può cavarsela.”  
Fred e George Weasley sorrisero.  
“Andiamo, ragazzi, vi sembra furbo venire qui a dare fastidio?” chiese loro Tyrell.  
“Non volevamo dare fastidio! Abbiamo un messaggio della professoressa McGranitt.”  
Olivier allungò la mano e intercettò il foglietto: “È per sabato. Vi troverete alle 20 all’ingresso per ricevere la vostra punizione.”  
“Già che siamo in argomento,” fece Fred Weasley, “cos’è che hai combinato nell’ufficio della McGranitt, Heartilly?”  
“Già! E perché non si può pensare di mandare te nella foresta?”  
Tyrell fece per parlare, ma il suo amico gli fece un cenno: “Aspetta, è interessante…”  
“Sento le emozioni degli altri. E posso far sentire agli altri le mie,” rispose Euriale.  
“Davvero? Cioè, sempre, quando ti pare?”  
Euriale si concentrò e replicò il pensiero con cui li aveva toccati nell’ufficio della professoressa.  
“OW!”  
“Aha! Allora si spiega perché non puoi stare in punizione con gli altri: dovresti sorbirti il panico di questi codardi!”  
Liam e Will si alzarono.  
“Non fate gli stupidi,” li ammonì Tyrell, “vi provocano!” Diede un’occhiata al tavolo degli insegnanti: sia Piton che la McGranitt guardavano verso di loro. “Avanti, è ora di sparire!” ordinò ai gemelli.  
“Non sarò in punizione con gli altri perché non ho fatto niente, io!” replicò Euriale, sapendo che invece probabilmente quei due avevano ragione.  
“Già, voi non avete fatto niente,” si intromise Isabel, con astio. “Si può sapere perché?”  
Madeline la fissò, sconcertata: “E che cosa avremo dovuto fare, in quel casino?”  
“Eravate tutti fuori di testa, avevo già il mio bel daffare,” rispose Euriale secca.  
“Andiamo, De Atienza! D’altronde, lei ha cercato di salvare il lampadario e lei di mentire a vantaggio di tutti,” fece George Weasley.  
“Esatto!” aggiunse il suo gemello. “Non è il caso di prendersela. A mano che…tu tema di aver coltivato delle serpi in seno!”  
“Adesso basta sul serio,” fece Olivier, ridacchiando, “arriva la McGranitt.  
Anche Isabel si alzò e afferrata la sua borsa se ne andò senza degnare di uno sguardo nessuno.  
“Cosa avremmo dovuto fare?” ripeté Madeline.  
Liam e Will scrollarono le spalle.  
“Farvi punire con gli altri, immagino,” rispose Tyrell.  
Olivier ridacchiò di nuovo.  
  
Dopo aver raggiunto i gemelli Weasley e aver suggerito loro di evitare ulteriori contatti col primo anno di Serpeverde, almeno fino a sabato sera, Minerva McGranitt ritornò al tavolo degli insegnanti.  
“In effetti, può darsi che stessero provocando i tuoi ragazzi,” ammise, rivolta a Piton.  
Lui le rivolse il suo sorriso più sgradevole: “Non ci credo: quando mai si è sentito di un Grifondoro che provoca un Serpeverde?”  
“Non c’è bisogno di essere caustici, Severus. E si è sentito tante volte quante il contrario,” ribatté la donna. Poi continuò, in tono più leggero: “Hai già scritto alle famiglie?”  
Piton annuì.   
“Ieri sera. Non ho mai tenuto un carteggio così intenso come quello che riguarda quei cinque.”  
“Sono tutti così apprensivi?”  
“I genitori di Heartilly in maniera incredibile: danno libero sfogo all’ansia ora che lei è lontana e al riparo. Purtroppo io non ho scampo. La madre di McIver…è palesemente sollevata quando riceve notizie da me. Forse ha paura che il bambino menta per non farla stare in pensiero.”  
Andromaca McIver gli aveva anche scritto per ringraziarlo di aver parlato con il figlio dei Thestral e di avergli permesso di andarli a vedere ogni tanto.  
“Non mi stupirebbe: non lo conosco benissimo, ma McIver mi è sembrato educato e premuroso,” concordò la McGranitt.  
L’uomo annuì di nuovo, pensando ora a Warrington.   
Aveva indirizzato la lettera alla madre del ragazzo: ricordava che Damian Warrington non era un uomo facile e Liam era sembrato davvero sconvolto all’idea che il genitore sentisse lamentele su di lui. Piton non pensava che Damian Warrington sarebbe rimasto troppo colpito dalla condotta del figlio, ma era un uomo con regole proprie: chi poteva dire che genere di aspettative gravassero sul ragazzo?   
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
“Sono molto brillanti,” disse. “Serpeverde ha un’ottima media di punti quest’anno.”   
Occhieggiò soddisfatto le clessidre contenenti le gemme che simboleggiavano i punti conquistati da ogni studente per meriti scolastici.  
“La partita è ancora aperta,” gli ricordò la collega, “come il campionato di quidditch!”  
“Oh, ma _per favore_!” cominciò Piton con un sorriso di scherno. “Il campionato è già scritto. Grifondoro vanta una sola vittoria, e di stretta misura, per giunta!”  
“Anche Serpeverde ha vinto una sola partita, finora…”  
“Vinceremo anche la prossima…”  
  
Isabel non rivolse la parola alle ragazze per tutto il giorno e per i due successivi. Non si era offesa tanto per il fatto che loro avrebbero ricevuto una punizione più mite, ma per il fatto che non avessero partecipato al duello. Lei invece si era lanciata all’attacco, in barba a tutte le volte che suo fratello o suo padre le avevano detto: ‘lascia, principessa, faccio io’.   
“Le ragazze non dovrebbero rimanere in disparte!” aveva detto a Liam e Will, con cui parlava senza problemi.  
“A me hanno insegnato che le ragazze vanno protette…” rispose Will, con cautela. Con Isabel era sempre meglio essere cauti.  
“Ah, sì? Sai, non so se voglio degli amici che pensano che non sappia cavarmela da sola!”  
“Oh, andiamo,” intervenne Liam, “tu te la sei cavata alla grande. _Ma se fossi stata in difficoltà_ , noi ti avremmo aiutato. Non perché sei una ragazza!” si affrettò a spiegare. “Insomma, io ero in difficoltà e Will a cercato di aiutarmi. Rischiando di rompermi entrambe le gambe,” concluse, fissando l’amico.  
“Oh, sì, scusa per quello…mi ripeti il contro-incantesimo, Isabel?”  
Lei sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Locus Cessat,” borbottò.  
Anche se non avevano fatto pace con Isabel, Madeline e Euriale accompagnarono i compagni al portone d’ingresso del castello, dove Gazza, gongolante per la loro meritata e severa punizione prese in custodia tutti e sei i ragazzi: i Weasley, Towler, De Atienza, McIver e Warrington.  
“Non ho voi due sulla lista!” esclamò notando Euriale e Madeline.  Scorse freneticamente la pergamena.  
“No, non ci siamo,” rispose ferma Euriale. “Ci aspetta il professor Piton.”  
“Allora sbrigatevi! Se vi pesco a ciondolare quando torno, passerete dei guai seri!”  
“Ci vediamo in sala comune,” fece Madeline a Will.  
“Sempre che tornino indietro tutti interi!” gridò Gazza, prima di scoppiare in una risata rauca.  
Euriale e Madeline ridiscesero nei sotterranei, fino all’ufficio di Piton.  
L’ufficio era sempre il solito, ma in un angolo era comparso uno dei banchi da lavoro del laboratorio di pozioni. Su di esso si trovavano diversi strumenti e due bacili colmi di qualcosa che sembrava bollire. O _brulicare_. Le due bambine si scambiarono un’occhiata orripilata.  
“Eccovi qui. Gli altri?” chiese Piton.  
“Gazza li aspettava nell’ingresso.”  
“Andranno nella foresta con lui, professore?”  
“Ovviamente no. La Foresta Proibita è molto più pericolosa per Gazza che per qualsiasi studente,” rispose Piton con una punta di divertimento.   
“Ma allora saranno da soli?” chiese Madeline.  
“Non essere sciocca, AshenHurst! Quanti genitori credi che manderebbero i loro figli ad Hogwarts, sapendo che li abbandoniamo da soli nella foresta?  I vostri compagni saranno assieme ad Hagrid, il guardiacaccia. Ora sedetevi: voglio che puliate e riduciate in poltiglia quei vermicoli, li useremo in classe la prossima settimana per preparare la Pozione Addensante.”  
Le ragazzine si sedettero, riluttanti.  
Mentre indossava i guanti, Euriale decise di parlare: “Professore?”  
Piton le rivolse uno sguardo esasperato, ma lei aveva bisogno di sapere.  
“Perché ha detto che io non posso stare nella foresta?”  
“Non ci sei arrivata da sola, Heartilly?”  
Euriale esitò, mordendosi un angolo del labbro inferiore. “Perché non sopporterei la paura degli altri?” disse alla fine.  
“Certo. La paura, il panico sono le emozioni più contagiose che un essere umano possa provare. Basta un istante per perdere il controllo, e recuperarlo richiede un’immensa forza di volontà. Non possiamo rischiare che tu crolli nel mezzo della foresta in mezzo a un branco di ragazzini terrorizzati e ad Hagrid.” Fece una smorfia. “Per quanto il Preside Silente insista ad accordargli la sua fiducia, neppure lui oserebbe dire che Hagrid sia in grado di mantenere i nervi saldi sotto pressione.”  
“E…e gli altri saranno al sicuro?” chiese Madeline.  
“Ma certo!” sbuffò Piton. “E ora basta: le mie punizioni si svolgono in silenzio.”  
Sempre schernendoli e insinuando che molti di loro non avrebbero visto l’alba, Gazza li accompagnò fino alla capanna di Hagrid.  
“Ci accompagnerà Hagrid, allora?” sussurrò con sollievo Will.  
“Non mi piace, quel tipo,” rispose Isabel ancora preoccupata.  
“Ma ha una balestra gigante!”  
“E nessuna bacchetta!”  
In risposta al bussare di Gazza, il massiccio guardiacaccia uscì, seguito da un grosso cane dall’aspetto feroce.  
“Bene! Abbiamo un bel gruppo, stasera. Ci avete combinato un bel casino, eh?”  
“Hanno distrutto il terzo piano!” ululò Gazza. “Per quel che mi riguarda, possono anche finire tutti divorati dalle creature della foresta!”  
“Non abbiamo distrutto il terzo piano!” protestò Fred Weasley.  
“Abbiamo solo provocato ingenti danni!” continuò suo fratello.  
“E dobbiamo ammettere che l’intervento di Pix ci ha aiutato molto, nell’opera.”  
Hagrid ridacchiò: “Altri Weasley! Me lo dovevo aspettare. Comunque, Mastro Gazza, non li porto a sperdere: che direbbe Silente? No, faranno qualcosa di utile, faranno!”  
Gazza se ne andò con una smorfia disgustata.  
“Professore!” chiamò Hagrid verso la capanna. “Siamo pronti ad andare!”  
Il professor Kettleburn uscì con il suo passo incerto, reggendo diverse borse in mano.  
“Ce li dia ai ragazzi, quelli, professore,” fece Hagrid, prendendone un paio con le sue manone.  
“Buonasera, professore!” salutò Will con entusiasmo. “Vedi? Almeno un adulto con una bacchetta c’è,” sussurrò poi a Isabel.  
“McIver, bentrovato. Diventerai un habitué della foresta, di questo passo.”  
“Che cosa sono queste?” chiese Towler, quando Kettleburn gli diede una delle borse.  
“Porcellini di terra,” rispose il mago. “Questa sera, dato che la luna è propizia, ci assisterete nell’importante impresa di raccogliere legno da bacchetta magica!”  
“Davvero?”  
“Wow!”  
“E i porcellini di terra a che cosa servono?”   
“Gli alberi da bacchetta non sono alberi comuni,” spiegò il professore, “sono ben protetti dai Bowtruckle, i pastori di alberi.”  
“Sono molto pericolosi?” chiese Liam.  
“Normalmente, no. Ma se qualcuno tenta di danneggiare il loro albero, loro cercheranno di cavargli gli occhi con le loro dita a stecco.”  
“I porcellini di terra sono per loro, un’offerta per distrarli,” concluse Hagrid. “Andiamo, professore, prima che si faccia troppo tardi.” Poi si rivolse ai ragazzi: “Non lasciate il sentiero. Non seguite luci, o voci, lontano dagli altri. Tenete sempre accese le bacchette.”   
Si avviò, mentre il cane gli trotterellava accanto. Liam e Isabel si scambiarono un’occhiata e si affrettarono a seguirlo.  
“Già terrorizzati?” gridò Fred Weasley.  
“Lumos,” pronunciarono tutti.   
Si inoltrarono nella foresta, col professor Kettleburn che chiudeva la fila.  
Si ritrovarono al buio più assoluto dopo poche decine di metri: i rami, benché spogli, erano così fitti da rendere impossibile individuare la luna in cielo. Superarono la radura dove c’erano le mangiatoie e gli abbeveratoi dei Thestral.  Qualcuno di loro ciondolava lì attorno e si girò a guardare il gruppo, scuotendo brevemente le ali, spaventando quanti non riuscivano a vederli.   
Mentre proseguivano i fruscii inspiegabili si moltiplicarono. I Grifondoro dovevano sforzarsi parecchio, per dimostrare di non avere paura. Will dovette ammettere con sé stesso che rispetto alle volte che era stato nella foresta di giorno, l’ansia che gli mettevano gli alberi era mille volte peggio.   
Si alzò una strana foschia che inghiottì gli scricchiolii degli alberi, ma che sembrò portare con sé il verso cupo di un assiolo. Un paio di volte Hagrid li fece fermare, e in un caso abbracciò la balestra. Persino il suo cane si rannicchiò dietro di lui uggiolando.  
Fu un sollievo quando Kettleburn annunciò che erano arrivati. A lato del sentiero crescevano diversi alberi di rovere e un paio di querce.  
“Attenti, ora, e state pronti con le esche,” raccomandò Kettleburn.   
Estrasse dalla veste un paio di cesoie e si avvicinò a un albero, tallonato dagli studenti. Dai rami fecero capolino due occhietti marroni.  
“Ecco un Bowtruckle!”  
“Ma…sarà alto venti centimetri sì e no!” esclamò Kenneth Towler.  
Anche gli altri risero sollevati.  
“Chissà che cosa mi aspettavo…” disse Isabel.  
Kettleburn sorrise a tutti, poi diede un colpetto al tronco della rovere con le cesoie. Subito il pastore di alberi si lanciò di lui, le dita lunghe e appuntite protese verso i suoi occhi.  
Hagrid lo abbatté con un colpo della mano grossa come una padella e all’improvviso da ogni biforcazione di rami, da sotto ogni nodo delle radici malevoli occhietti scuri li perforavano con lo sguardo.  
“Presto, le esche!” gridò Hagrid e tutti cominciarono freneticamente a gettare attorno i porcellini. Ben presto tutte le creature furono occupate a divorarli.  
“Ora, rapidi e precisi, prendiamo il legno per cui siamo venuti,” annunciò Kettleburn, e si mise a tagliare piccoli rami, canticchiando tra sé e sé.  
“Disgustoso,” commentò Liam, osservando i Bowtruckle strappare la carne con le loro micidiali dita. “Professore? Ma se questi cosi impediscono di ai maghi di raccogliere il legno per le bacchette, perché non vengono eliminati, come i Doxy, ad esempio?”  
“O gli gnomi,” aggiunsero i Weasley.  
“Ragazzo! Non si chiamano pastori di alberi senza una ragione: li mantengono in salute e fanno sì che crescano belli dritti. E in ogni caso, non sono favorevole alle disinfestazioni…” gli rispose il mago.  
“Perché non gli tocca ripulire il nostro giardino dagli gnomi tutte le estati!” borbottò George Weasley.  
In breve ebbero abbastanza legno da riempire le borse che avevano contenuto i porcellini. Si avviarono verso casa, anche se nessuno era ansioso di riattraversare la nebbia.  
“Guardate!” esclamò d’un tratto Kettleburn. Tutti si bloccarono, in tempo per vedere un piccolo lampo dorato sparire tra i rami.  
“Cos’era?”  
“Un uccello: un Golden Snidget, sicuramente!” esultò il professore.  
“Non credo, signore. Sono rari, quelli,” fece Hagrid.  
“Sono sicuro, ti dico,”  
“Non poteva essere una lucciola e basta?” chiese Isabel.  
“Le lucciole si vedono d’estate, mia cara. Era un Golden Snidget, che come sapete, ha ispirato l’invenzione del quidditch ed è poi stato sostituito dal boccino d’oro magico.”  
“Quelli vivono solo nelle riserve protette ormai, professore,” insistette Hagrid. “Ma non importa cos’era, non è furbo starcene piantati qui.”  
“Hai ragione. Tuttavia, che splendida serata, un avvistamento così raro!” continuò imperterrito Kettleburn.  
I ragazzi ridacchiarono nascondendosi dietro le mani e Hagrid si toccò la tempia, ad indicare che il professore perdeva qualche colpo.  
La mezzanotte ara passata da poco e la sala comune era ancora abbastanza affollata. Madeline e Euriale stavano aspettando gli altri, anche se le tre ore passate a schiacciare vermicoli le avevano lasciate decisamente annoiate e assonnate.  
Euriale si rianimò di colpo, avvertendo le emozioni familiari degli amici che si avvicinavano: “Eccoli! Arrivano!”  
Madeline si girò verso l’ingresso della sala.  
“Ci sono tutti?” chiese nervosamente.  
Isabel, Liam e Will entrarono dal passaggio segreto. I ragazzi del quinto anno, gli amici di Olivier, Tyrell e Ophelia si lanciarono in un applauso. Olivier li zittì seccamente.  
Will notò le ragazze che sbucavano oltre gli schienali delle loro poltrone e lui egli altri le raggiunsero. Sembravano abbastanza su di giri.  
“Allora? Com’è stato?”  
“Avete visto qualcosa, nella foresta? Qualche creatura?”  
Will fece per lanciarsi in un dettagliato resoconto della serata, ma Isabel rispose per prima.  
“Normale. Voi vi siete divertite, con Piton?” chiese con indifferenza.  
Madeline e Euriale si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Noioso!”  
“Andiamo, Isabel, raccontaci della foresta!  
La ragazza si fece pregare un po’, ma poi cominciò a raccontare, con molte interruzioni da parte di Will.  
“Avete avuto paura?” chiese Madeline.  
“No, non molta.”  
“Solo all’inizio…”   
Euriale notò la loro esitazione.  
“Avevo molta più paura di ricevere una lettera da mio padre,” fece Liam, alzandosi, “ma dato che non è arrivato nulla finora, immagino di essere al sicuro.”  
Le loro domande e la lor attenzione sembravano aver fatto dimenticare a Isabel che era arrabbiata con le amiche, Liam era sollevato e Will era chiaramente meno sulle spine attorno a Isabel, mentre prima sembrava temesse di vederla scattare e infuriarsi ad ogni istante: Euriale era felice che la faccenda fosse chiusa.  
  
La primavera era alle porte. Gli studenti avevano portato libri e pergamene fuori per fare i compiti vicino al lago. Il parco del castello si andava rianimando: si giocava a frisbee zannuto, gli studenti che avevano un manico di scopa personale svolazzavano al campo di quidditch, le coppiette si appartavano dietro le serre.  
I Serpeverde del primo anno passarono la domenica pomeriggio coi loro compagni di Tassorosso: la loro avventura nella foresta aveva suscitato molta curiosità e Will, Liam e Isabel si ritrovarono a rievocare la serata di sabato più e più volte.  
“Davvero non avete avuto paura?” chiese Katerine Warbrose, la ragazza coi capelli ricci che aveva come animale da compagnia il rospo blu che aveva tanto irritato Liam sul treno. Questa volta lui si sforzò di trattenersi.  
“Non c’era niente di cui avere paura,” le rispose.  
“I Grifondoro dicono che avete avuto paura eccome, invece!” fece un Tassorosso del secondo anno.  
“Cazzate!” ringhiò Liam.  
Will ghignò: “Ovvio che lo dicano, loro devono sempre fare quelli coraggiosi! La verità è che Towler mi è quasi saltato in braccio quando abbiamo sentito un uccello gridare! E i Weasley stavano tanto appiccicati che parevano siamesi!”  
Certo, lui si era discretamente piazzato vicino a Kettleburn ed era quasi sicuro che Isabel e Liam si fossero presi per mano, a un certo punto, ma non c’era bisogno che lo sapesse chiunque altro, no? Incrociò lo sguardo di Euriale e avvertì una punta di apprensione.   
‘Lei sa’, pensò, colpevole. Poi si riscosse: Euriale era una di loro, non li avrebbe mai traditi. Le fece un piccolo sorriso.  
Piton li raggiunse a colazione il lunedì mattina, mentre Euriale riceveva la terza lettera dei suoi genitori in quattro giorni. La gettò nella borsa, esasperata.  
“Cosa devo fare per farli smettere?” gridò.  
“Potresti evitare di violare il coprifuoco, in futuro, Heartilly. Faresti un favore anche a me,” le rispose Piton, gelido. “Vale anche per gli altri. Non mi piace togliere punti alla mia Casa, ma posso essere prodigo di punizioni. Chiaro?”  
Tutti annuirono.  
“Warrington, _per questa volta_ , non ho scritto a tuo padre. Ho informato tua madre.”  
“Grazie, professore,” rispose Liam in un mormorio.  
“È molto severo, tuo padre?” gli domandò Madeline, dopo che Piton si fu allontanato.  
Liam fece una smorfia, senza guardarla: “Sì, più o meno.”  
Notò che anche Will lo osservava con la coda dell’occhio e si chiese se Euriale potesse sentire come si sentiva.   
Spinse da parte il patto e si alzò: “Diamoci una mossa, eh?”  
Il giorno dopo, risvegliatisi dopo una monotona lezione di Storia della Magia, i Serpeverde si avviarono a Trasfigurazione.  
“Credete che Rüf insegnerà per sempre?” chiese Isabel.  
“Bè’, cosa potrebbe fermarlo?” fece Will.  
“Magari il Preside potrebbe persuaderlo ad andare in pensione…” continuò la ragazza, sbadigliando. “L’idea di dovermelo sorbire per i prossimi sette anni è davvero troppo, per me.”  
“Forse nessuno ha il coraggio di dirglielo,” azzardò Madeline.  
“Le Serpi che parlano di coraggio! Suona strano, eh?” intervenne una voce famigliare.  
“Davvero! Soprattutto dato che è evidente che non sanno di cosa si tratta!”  
I gemelli Weasley, Towler e Jordan li fronteggiarono.  
Euriale registrò la tensione nei suoi compagni, soprattutto in Liam e Isabel.   
“Che volete?” chiese.  
“I tuoi amici, Heartilly, vanno in giro a dire che non tremavano come coniglietti, nella foresta.”  
“E mentire è sbagliato, lo sanno tutti.”  
“Non abbiamo certo avuto più paura di voi!” esclamò Isabel gettando indietro i capelli.  
“Non lo sapremo mai per certo, visto che quella che legge il pensiero se ne stava al sicuro nel castello.”  
“Io non leggo il pensiero,” lo corresse Euriale, “e se anche fosse, qui ci sarebbe poco di interessante,” diede loro le spalle.  
“Scommetto che i tuoi amici non oserebbero ritornare nella foresta!” esclamò Jordan.  
“E che tu non avresti il coraggio di venire a testimoniare chi davvero ha paura o no!” aggiunse George Weasley.  
“È la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito,” sbuffò Liam.  
“Visto? Non se lo sogna nemmeno, di ritornarci!”  
“E perché dovrei?” chiese Liam, incrociando le braccia.  
“Serve una ragione, per dimostrare di non essere codardi?”  
“Be’, sì,” fece Madeline, alzando le spalle.  
“Scommetto, ragazzi,” fece Fred Weasley rivolto ai compagni, “e sono sicuro di vincere, che non avrebbero il coraggio di tornare nella foresta a cercare il Golden Snidget di Kettleburn!”  
“Non c’era nessun Golden Snidget!” esplose Liam.  
“Tutte scuse.”  
“No, invece,” si fece avanti Will, “non ci spaventa affatto tornare nella foresta a cercare quella stupida bestia! Lo troveremo per primi e Euriale farà da testimone che quelli che se la fanno sotto siete voi!”  
“Sfida accettata!” urlò con gioia Fred Weasley. “Voi cinque e noi quattro.”  
“Dovremo uscire dal castello di notte…” fece Madeline cercando di riportare tutti alla ragione.  
“Potremmo essere espulsi,” aggiunse Euriale.  
“Basta non farsi beccare,” ribatté Lee Jordan.  
“Possiamo farlo giovedì notte: la Sprite porta quelli del quinto anno a travasare delle piante con la luna piena, l’ho sentito in sala Grande. Il portone resterà aperto per un paio d’ore,” disse Will.  
“Basterà evitare Gazza,” concordò George Weasley.  
Euriale osservò Will sorridere compiaciuto.  
“A giovedì, allora!”  
I Grifondoro si allontanarono.  
“Siete impazziti?” sbraitò Liam appena li ritenne fuori portata d’orecchio. “Non ho nessuna intenzione di rischiare un’altra punizione o di essere espulso! Questa volta Piton lo direbbe a mio padre e lui mi leverebbe la pelle!”  
Will continuò a sorridere: “A dire il vero, io pensavo di dire a un insegnante che li abbiamo sentiti parlare di uscire di notte e far beccare a loro un bel castigo!”  
Liam rimase in silenzio, Madeline rivolse al biondo un’occhiata ammirata.  
“Tu l’avevi capito?” chiese Will a Euriale.   
Lei annuì: “Sì, avevo capito che avevi qualcosa in mente.”  
“No,” disse Isabel, incrociando le braccia. Li fissò uno per uno. “Non smetterebbero di chiamarci codardi.”  
Will fece spallucce: “E chi se ne importa?”   
“Non credo che smetteremo mai di litigare coi Grifondoro,” aggiunse Euriale.  
Isabel li ignorò: “E questa volta, voi non dovreste rimanere in disparte,” fissò intensamente Euriale e Madeline, “e dimostrare che siete dalla parte di Serpeverde.”  
“Perché dovremmo dimostrare qualcosa a te?” inveì Madeline.  
“Si può sapere cosa te ne importa, Isabel?” chiese Euriale.  
Perché si impuntava così? Per Euriale quell’idea era folle come nient’altro al mondo: i suoi compagni, e anche i Grifondoro, ne era certa, si erano spaventati nella foresta. Tornarci da soli sarebbe stato ancora più terrificante. E se tutti fossero stati presi dal panico, e lei ne fosse stata sopraffatta, che ne sarebbe stato di loro, soli e senza nessuno che sapesse dov’erano?  
“Non voglio perdere!” rispose Isabel. “Non si può dire che siamo usciti vincitori, dal duello al terzo piano, visto che hanno punito anche noi. E voi non avete combattuto al nostro fianco! È importante, siamo compagni di Casa, e se non siamo uniti contro gli altri, allora siamo…siamo…”  
“Impotenti,” concluse Euriale.  
“Esatto! E sapete cosa? Io ci andrò comunque!”  
Euriale e Madeline si scambiarono un’occhiata cupa. A nessuna delle due faceva piacere l’idea di restare di nuovo in disparte.  
“D’accordo,” disse Will. In fin dei conti, potevano farcela, no?  
Madeline mugugnò un assenso, anche se andava contro il buon senso e l’autoconservazione.  
“Se non vieni anche tu non ha senso, Euriale,” fece Isabel, fissandola decisa.  
Euriale ci pensò: al terzo piano, anche se le cose si erano fatte frenetiche, era riuscita a mantenere il controllo e anche Madeline aveva nervi saldi. Da Will non percepiva che fiducia in loro e Isabel era così determinata ad averla vinta che avrebbe potuto liquidare un vampiro con un’alzata di mento. Liam era combattuto, ma in lui si andava formando una risoluzione…  
“Va bene, andiamoci.”  
Il piglio risoluto di Isabel si sciolse in una gioia improvvisa e la ragazza le afferrò le mani esultando: “Lo sapevo!”  
Poi tutti guardarono Liam. Lui sapeva che era rischioso, che aveva molto da perdere…e allo stesso tempo per nulla al mondo si sarebbe permesso di essere l’anello debole del gruppo.  
“Come vi pare,” borbottò, fingendo di non dare importanza alle loro grida di giubilo.


	5. Primo anno. Capitolo 5

## Capitolo 5

  
“Allora, il piano è semplice: la Sprite e i suoi studenti si sono dati appuntamento alle 23:00 all’ingresso,” stava spiegando Will, quel giovedì a pranzo.  
“Ne sei sicuro?” chiese Liam, con voce un po’ strozzata. Cominciava a ripensarci.  
Will annuì: “Ho visto l’annuncio in bacheca, è una cosa per crediti extra…Gazza aprirà il portone d’ingresso, no? E lo lascerà aperto, nel caso qualcuno dovesse rientrare, giusto?”  
“Sembra logico,” concordò Euriale.  
“E poi se ne andrà a pattugliare i corridoi in cerca di Pix, visto che sbraita ancora di come gliela farà pagare per averci aiutato a distruggere il terzo piano,” continuò Will.  
Tutti annuirono: lo avevano sentito con le loro orecchie solo il giorno prima fare questa solenne promessa a Mrs Purr.  
“E se invece restasse vicino all’ingresso, o Pix fosse lì nei dintorni?” domandò Isabel.  
“Aspetteremo nascosti,” propose Euriale, “lasceremo che ci pensino i Grifondoro. L’hanno lanciata loro, la sfida.”  
“Ok. Noi usciremo in fretta e ci dirigeremo al limitare della foresta passando dietro al Platano Picchiatore, così saremo un po’ coperti.”  
“Ma se indosseremo mantelli e cappucci saremo quasi invisibili al buio,” commentò Isabel.  
“Ricorda che c’è la luna piena, meglio essere cauti.”  
“Se fossimo cauti non lo faremmo,” disse Madeline, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli.  
Liam grugnì un assenso.  
Isabel si girò verso il tavolo di Grifondoro e gli altri la imitarono. Fred e George Weasley li notarono e annuirono solenni.  
“Come facciamo ad essere sicuri che non saranno _loro_ a denunciare _noi_ per essere usciti di notte?” chiese Liam.  
“Oh, di quello non mi preoccuperei,” gli rispose Euriale. “Loro sono tutti coraggio e lealtà, no? E poi,” fece un sorrisetto, “sapete quando parlano di trovare il Golden Snidget? Be’, loro ci credono davvero!”  
Scoppiarono a ridere.  
Quella sera dopo cena portarono libri e borse in sala comune e finsero di avere un mucchio di compiti da fare. La sala si svuotò abbastanza presto, dato che il giorno dopo c’erano le lezioni. Quando Ophelia venne a chiedere loro di andarsene a letto, Isabel le spiegò teatralmente che avrebbero tanto voluto poterlo fare, ma che erano rimasti indietro con un difficile tema per Piton, e non volevano rischiare di farlo arrabbiare, dopo l’ultima punizione.  
“Se l’è bevuta?” chiese a Euriale appena anche Ophelia salì al dormitorio.  
“Completamente.”  
Tirarono fuori i mantelli dalle borse che poi nascosero in fretta sotto una poltrona in penombra. Sgattaiolarono rapidi fuori dal passaggio segreto e salirono al primo piano. Se avessero incontrato Piton, Euriale avrebbe provato a mentire mettendo all’opera le sue lezioni di Occlumanzia, anche se erano consci delle elevatissime probabilità di fallimento di quello scenario.  
Erano le 23:15 quando si assieparono contro la balaustra delle scale per sbirciare l’atrio e il portone d’ingresso. Sprite e studenti dovevano essere già usciti…ed ecco Gazza! Camminava avanti e indietro davanti al portone, blaterando tra sé e sé o con la sua gatta, che lo seguiva dappresso. Ma all’improvviso Mrs Purr si bloccò col naso per aria.  
“Oh-oh.”  
Anche il custode si fermò, guardando il felino. Poi un rumore sordo in lontananza lo fece sobbalzare (“È lui!”) e schizzare a passi trionfanti verso le scale dall’altro lato della Sala Grande.  
“Era un’esplosione, quella?”  
“Nah…”  
Approfittarono della strada libera e attraversarono in fila l’atrio. Appena fuori cominciarono a correre verso Nord-Est. Il parco era completamente buio. La luna era coperta dalle nuvole e i ragazzi si ritrovarono quasi subito persi.  
“Dove siamo?”  
“Andiamo avanti! Dobbiamo essere al riparo degli alberi prima di accendere le bacchette!”  
Sentirono un fruscio e un sibilo, e un colpo sul terreno.  
Isabel soffocò un urlo: “Cos’era?!”  
Un altro sibilo, un altro ancora e altri colpi attorno a loro.   
Uno scricchiolio di legno vicino a loro e Will capì: “Siamo troppo vicini al Platano Picchiatore! Via, via di qui!”  
Correndo disordinatamente e cercando di trattenere urla e imprecazioni si portarono fuori portata dei rami del suscettibile albero. Si fermarono a riprendere fiato.  
“Siamo abbastanza lontani, credo,” fece Will. “Ora andiamo diritti da quella parte, a Ovest.”  
Raggiunsero i primi alberi mentre il vento scompigliava le nuvole, scoprendo parzialmente la luna.  
“Guardate!”  
Quattro sagome scure avanzavano nel parco. I Grifondoro avevano preso la strada più diretta per la capanna di Hagrid.  
“Andiamogli incontro.”  
Senza addentrarsi nel fitto della foresta proseguirono fino a ritrovarsi davanti ai Grifondoro, che si erano fermati a confabulare a qualche decina di metri da loro.  
“Facciamogli un segno,” propose Will.   
Liam estrasse la bacchetta: “Lumos!”  
Una delle sagome scure diede di gomito agli altri.  
“Siete in anticipo?” chiese George Weasley. “Che sorpresa!”  
“Già, non ci aspettavamo che veniste!” aggiunse il fratello.  
“Siamo usciti quando Gazza ha sentito quel casino. Avete fatto esplodere qualcosa?” chiese Madeline.  
“Non riveliamo i nostri trucchi,” disse Fred Weasley con tono definitivo.  
“Dovremo darci una mossa: la Sprite non resterà alle serre per tutta la notte. Al massimo abbiamo ancora un’ora, un’ora e mezza!” intervenne Euriale.  
“Andiamo,” concordò Towler. “Ecco i termini della scommessa: seguiremo lo stesso percorso di sabato scorso, e il gruppo che avvista per primo il Golden Snidget vince.”  
“Se nessuno lo avvista prima che sia ora di rientrare? Che è proprio quello che succederà, visto che non c’è nessun Golden Snidget?” fece Liam, cominciando a guardarsi attorno, disturbato dai rumori che si avvertivano tra gli alberi.   
Proprio in una serata di luna piena dovevano fare quella stupidaggine?  
“Allora avrà vinto il gruppo che non si è fatto prendere dal panico.”  
Si mossero tutti, le bacchette accese, lungo il sentiero. Camminando di buon passo superarono il recinto dei Thestral, ma Will non ne vide nessuno.  
“Quanto avete camminato l’altra volta?” chiese Euriale.  
“Non saprei, quaranta minuti?”  
“Perché? Vuoi correre a casa al sicuro?” chiese di rimando Jordan.  
Euriale gli rivolse un’occhiata di disprezzo.  
“Non dovremo fare tanta strada: eravamo già parecchio lontano dal boschetto di alberi da bacchetta, quando Kettleburn ha avvistato l’uccello,” ripose George Weasley.  
Liam sbuffò.   
Euriale doveva ammettere che anche sul sentiero si sentiva inquieta. Con le bacchette accese proiettavano un cerchio di luce sul loro cammino e sugli alberi che si curvavano sul sentiero, ma quello che si muoveva al di fuori del cono di luce assumeva forme e dimensioni mostruose, nella sua immaginazione. Avvertiva un certo nervosismo in tutto il gruppo, benché tutti fossero molto attenti a non mostrarne segni, e concentrati nella loro ricerca senza speranza.   
Sentirono un verso d’uccello. Euriale e Madeline alzarono le bacchette verso la volta di rami sopra le loro teste.  
“L’abbiamo sentito anche l’altra volta,” disse Isabel   
“Forse è il verso del Golden Snidget!” esclamò Towler.  
“Se il boccino che si usa nel quidditch è delle stesse dimensioni dell’uccello che ha sostituito, direi di no,” fece Fred Weasley, più cauto.  
“Questo sembra decisamente più grande,” concordò Liam.  
“Veniva da là.”   
Jordan indicò un piccolo spazio sassoso tra gli alberi, troppo piccolo per essere definito radura, a una decina di metri dal sentiero.  
“Andiamo a vedere!”   
“Perché? Siamo certi che non era un Golden Snidget!” ribatté Liam.  
“Hai paura di allontanarti dal sentiero, Warrington?” chiese con un finto sorriso comprensivo George Weasley. “Forse tu puoi aspettare qui…”  
Sbuffando Isabel marciò tra gli alberi e nel giro di pochi istanti riuscirono a vedere solo la luce flebile della sua bacchetta scomparire e ricomparire in mezzo ai tronchi neri.  
“Aspetta, Isabel!” gridò Liam. Lui e Will si lanciarono dietro alla ragazzina.  
“Non li lasciamo andare da soli, ad affrontare chissà quale pericolo assurdo e innecessario, vero?” domandò Fred Weasley.  
“Certo che no! Quelli sono nostri!” rispose il suo gemello.  
Abbandonarono il sentiero.  
“Non avrete paura, ragazze?” chiese Towler mentre Jordan seguiva i Weasley.  
“Se non riuscissimo a ritrovare la strada?” chiese Madeline con una punta di apprensione.  
Il pensiero parve colpire anche Towler: “Oh! Ma non possiamo rimanere indietro…”  
Guardò ora le luci tra gli alberi, ora le ragazze Serpeverde.  
“Ho un’idea,” disse Euriale. Raccolse un ramo da terra e lo piantò nel terreno in centro al sentiero; dopo qualche tentativo riuscì a farlo stare dritto. Puntò la bacchetta: “Incendio!”  
L’estremità del ramo prese fuoco.  
“Ecco! Dovremmo riuscire a vederlo…”  
Raggiunsero gli altri.  
“Trovato niente?”  
Affatto sorprendentemente, Grifondoro e Serpeverde stavano battibeccando.  
“Niente!” rispose per tutti Will, calciando uno dei sassi più piccoli della pietraia. Altri erano abbastanza grossi da potercisi sedere.   
Isabel appariva abbattuta.  
“Dobbiamo tornare indietro,” stava dicendo Liam, “un’ora è quasi passata e rischiamo di farci chiudere fuori dal castello!”  
“Potremmo sempre rientrare domattina…” rispose George Weasley, scrollando le spalle.  
“Sarebbe praticamente impossibile non farci scoprire!” insorse Liam.  
“Ok, volete rientrare, bene. Allora abbiamo vinto noi: avete paura!”   
“Io non ho paura!” ringhiò Liam.  
“A me sembra di sì!”  
“Non ho paura!” urlò di nuovo Liam. Si girò verso Euriale, allargando le braccia.  
“Non ha paura,” disse lei rivolta a tutti, “è arrabbiato. Sentite, siamo usciti di notte, siamo stati nella foresta un’ora e nessuno di noi mi sembra particolarmente terrorizzato.” Si strinse nelle spalle: “Preoccuparsi delle conseguenze se venissimo scoperti non è paura, è buon senso. Torniamo al castello.”  
“E va bene!” cedette Fred Weasley. “Anche se non abbiamo trovato il Golden Snidget…”  
Will sospirò: “Non lo troveremo mai…”  
Madeline fece strada mentre tornavano sul sentiero. “Aguamenti,” pronunciò, spegnando il fuoco che li aveva guidati.  
“Bella idea, ma avreste potuto bruciare l’intera foresta!” commentò allegramente George Weasley.  
“Il suolo è ancora gelato,” gli fece notare Euriale.  
Isabel mugugnò qualcosa dal fondo del gruppo.  
“Cosa c’è, Isabel?” le chiese Euriale.  
“Hai freddo?” domandò Liam, raggiungendola.  
“È inciampata,” spiegò Will, indicando svogliatamente un sasso sul sentiero.  
“Sbrighiamoci, ragazzi! Non voglio fare colazione nell’ufficio di Gazza, domattina!”  fece Liam riprendendo a camminare.  
“Dicono che sia decorato con strumenti di tortura e catene per appendere la gente al soffitto!” commentò Madeline.  
“Dicono la stessa cosa della sala comune di Serpeverde,” rispose Fred Weasley con un ghigno.  
Towler e suo fratello risero.  
“È così?” insistette il rosso.  
“Non lo saprete mai. Nessuno tranne i Serpeverde ha mai visto la nostra sala comune.”  
I gemelli si strinsero nelle spalle: “Be’, noi abbiamo visto l’ufficio di Gazza. C’era anche Jordan…”  
“Ehi, Jordan? Dove sei?”   
Si voltarono a cercarlo. Lee Jordan, Isabel e Will erano rimasti indietro.  
“Volete darvi una mossa, cavolo?” li chiamò Euriale, che cominciava a sentirsi in ansia sui tempi. Nessuno dei tre li raggiunse, né si mosse.  
“Che cavolo fanno?” chiese Towler.   
Gli altri si scambiarono un’occhiata e tornarono indietro.  
“Ehi? Vi ricordate che abbiamo fretta?” fece George Weasley sventolando una mano davanti alla faccia di Jordan.   
Il ragazzo sospirò.   
“È tutto inutile,” disse Will, fissandosi i piedi.  
“Che cavolo stai dicendo?” lo apostrofò Liam, dandogli un colpetto al braccio.   
Will diede loro le spalle e si lasciò scivolare a terra.  
“Isabel?” chiamò Madeline, scrollando l’amica. Ma quella rimase a testa china, coi capelli che le coprivano il viso.  
“Che cosa sta succedendo? Cosa succede a tutti?” chiese Madeline, allarmata.   
Appena smise di tenerle le braccia, anche Isabel scivolò a terra. Lee Jordan la imitò nonostante i suoi compagni cercassero di scuoterlo e farlo parlare.  
Will mandò un singhiozzo: “Non tornerà, non tornerà…”  
Euriale si fece avanti e mise le mani sulle spalle di Will. Fece per parlare e si bloccò, confusa. Prese la mano di Isabel, poi sfiorò Lee Jordan. Si rialzò.  
“Cos’hanno?” chiese Liam concitato.  
“Sono…tristi,” rispose lei, sapendo che non aveva senso. Guardò gli altri, poi notò qualcosa sul sentiero, in ombra. “Stiamo girando attorno?” chiese.  
“No, cosa dici? Non ci siamo più allontanati dal sentiero!”  
Euriale puntò il dito: “Quello è il sasso su cui è inciampata Isabel prima!”  
“Non è possibile,” le rispose Madeline avvicinandosi.  
“Ti dico di sì! Will l’ha indicato, e vicino c’erano quegli altri due sassi! Sono gli stessi!” esclamò Euriale.  
Isabel cominciò a piangere sommessamente. Con uno sforzo, Euriale ignorò la sua tristezza, quella ancora peggiore di Will e quella di Jordan, che gli amici tentavano ancora di scuotere. Si avvicinò ai sassi, mimetizzati nelle ombre dei tre ragazzi accucciati a terra. Erano rotondi, grigi e lisci. Fece per toccare con la punta della bacchetta il più grosso e quello si sollevò e si aprì, rivelando una bocca piena di denti aguzzi.  
Euriale cacciò uno strillo e balzò all’indietro, finendo addosso a Will e Isabel. Reagendo al suo spavento il suo potere si manifestò, trasmettendo il suo allarme a tutti i presenti.   
Will, Isabel e Jordan si riscossero dalla tristezza in cui erano precipitati e balzarono in piedi.   
“Che cosa è stato?”  
Liam si fece avanti e tirò un calcio al sasso, o quello che era, facendolo volare diversi metri più in là. Anche gli altri sassi si sollevarono e tutti poterono vedere che non si trattava di rocce, ma di esserini dal corpo peloso e dall’enorme testone grigio e tondo. Madeline, i gemelli e Towler li inondarono di incantesimi.  
“Via!” suggerì Euriale, mentre aiutava Isabel.   
Liam tirò in piedi Will senza sforzo e tutti schizzarono via per il sentiero.  
Si fermarono quando rimasero senza fiato, a una bella distanza dalle creature.  
“Cosa cazzo erano quelli…” ansimò Liam, aggrappandosi a un albero.  
“Non ne ho idea.”  
“Che vi hanno fatto?” chiese Madeline.  
Lee Jordan si strinse nelle spalle: “Non so…sembrava tutto così inutile e triste.”  
“Non valeva la pena rialzarsi,” continuò Will. Aveva decisamente l’aria stravolta.  
Isabel abbracciò le ragazze: “Che cosa orribile!”  
“Possiamo finalmente andarcene?” implorò Towler.  
“Sì, meglio non rimanere fermi. Anche se non penso che quei cosi possano fare tanta strada, con quelle gambette!” rispose George Weasley.  
“Quindi…” iniziò Fred Weasley con tono leggero, “Abbiamo vinto noi?”  
“Cosa!?” esplosero tutti assieme i Serpeverde.  
“Il tuo era uno strillo di paura o no?” fece George Weasley rivolta a Euriale.  
“Quel coso aveva i denti! Ha cercato di mangiarmi una mano!” rispose lei, indignata. “E poi, mi sembra che siate scappati anche voi, o no?”  
“Sì, ma…”  
“Ehi!” li interruppe Isabel, sorridendo. “Ho visto il Golden Snidget di Kettleburn!”  
Tutti si girarono a fissarla, sbalorditi. Lei indicò un tronco: a circa un metro e mezzo dal terreno si notava una chiazza dorata. Tutti restarono in attesa che sparisse, volando via repentinamente, ma non successe. Si avvicinarono.  
“Non è un uccello! Sono…”  
“Sono crini di cavallo!” dichiarò con enfasi Will, districando dalla corteccia una manciata di fili dorati. “Criniera di unicorno…” sussurrò con deferenza, “Dev’essersi grattato sul tronco ed esserseli strappati.”  
“Quindi Kettleburn aveva intravisto un unicorno? O almeno la punta della sua coda?” chiese Liam, dubbioso.   
“Avrebbe senso: anche quelli sono parecchio schivi, e nella foresta ce n’è un branco…”  
“Quindi abbiamo vinto noi!” esultò Isabel.  
“Al massimo siamo pari…”  
“Nient’affatto!”  
“Invece…”  
Continuarono a litigare fino al castello. Riuscirono a sgattaiolare di nuovo dentro appena in tempo: si sentivano già delle voci e del rumore di passi provenienti dalle serre. Se fosse fortuna oppure se il piano per allontanare Gazza avesse anche una fase due, ai Serpeverde non importava. Era sufficiente evitare il custode e possibilmente Piton, una volta guadagnati i sotterranei.   
Per la prima volta realizzarono quanto i corridoi e le volte a botte dei sotterranei amplificassero anche i passi più lievi e prudenti. O forse erano i loro nervi. Poter pronunciare la parola d’ordine (“Serpente lacustre!”) e abbandonarsi sul divano di fronte a uno dei camini fu un vero sollievo.  
“Non posso credere che ce l’abbiamo fatta…” disse sottovoce Liam.  
Will scosse la testa, incapace di spiegare quanto gli era sembrato impossibile pensare di uscire dalla foresta, poco prima.  
“Se non ti fossi accorta di quei cosi…” disse Isabel a Euriale, “E se voi non li aveste fatti fuori,” continuò rivolta a Madeline e Liam.  
“Bel calcio,” intervenne Madeline.  
Liam rise: “Non so come mi è venuto in mente!”  
“È meglio se andiamo a dormire,” disse Euriale, “domattina abbiamo lezione. Meglio non fare ancora più tardi.”  
“Davvero quei cosi vi hanno fatto sentire così tristi da non volervi più rialzare?” chiese Liam mentre si preparavano per andare a letto.  
“Già,” rispose Will senza girarsi, anche se sapeva che Liam lo guardava. “Sai, io…io cerco di comportarmi come mi ha insegnato mio padre, e di ricordarlo. E d’un tratto mi sentivo come se non servisse a niente, capisci? Come se ricordarlo fosse inutile, come se preoccuparmi per mia madre fosse inutile, come se _io_ fossi inutile. Non mi ero mai sentito così.”  
Si voltò a sbirciare l’amico, che lo ascoltava attento.  
Se Euriale fosse stata con loro, avrebbe percepito invidia, in Liam: a lui era capitato spesso, di sentirsi inutile. Chissà che cosa si provava a non conoscere una sensazione del genere, si chiese. Chissà come si sentiva Will la maggior parte del tempo.  
“Credi che quella creatura abbia colpito me perché sono…più debole?” chiese Will in fretta, strattonando un po’ il suo copriletto.  
Liam distolse lo sguardo dal volto ansioso dell’altro e studiò il soffitto del baldacchino del suo letto.  
“Non lo so,” rispose, “non è detto: forse hanno preso te e Isabel perché siete stati i primi ad arrivare lì vicino…”  
“Dici?”  
Poteva anche essere perché Will aveva una grossa ragione di essere triste, ma Liam preferiva non dirglielo. Di sicuro ci aveva già pensato da solo. E poi, lui non pensava che l’amico fosse debole.  
“Sì, dev’essere così: siete arrivati per primi e quei cosi si sono nascosti dietro di voi, come sul sentiero.”  
Will abbozzò un sorriso: “Grazie.”  
Le ragazze erano già a letto. Euriale faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti, mentre la tensione della giornata le scivolava via di dosso. Isabel si tirò su un fianco: “Sono contenta che siate venute con noi. E che mi abbiate seguita quando ho lasciato il sentiero.”  
“Però non puoi buttarti nelle cose senza pensare,” le rispose Madeline.  
Euriale annuì, sbadigliando: “Bisogna valutare la situazione…”  
Isabel si strinse nelle spalle: “Be’, posso contare su di voi, per quello. E vi giuro che non ve lo rinfaccerò mai più!”  
Prima di addormentarsi, esasperata e divertita, Euriale fu certa che Madeline avesse roteato gli occhi.  
  
“Pare che quei cosi fossero Pogrebin,” disse Will il giorno dopo, a pranzo, senza sollevare la testa dal libro, “dei piccoli demoni russi che pedinano i viaggiatori nascondendosi nella loro ombra, facendoli diventare sempre più tristi, per poi divorarli!”  
Scambiò uno sguardo scioccato con gli altri, poi riprese a leggere. Quella mattina, nonostante fosse stanco come tutti gli altri, prima di colazione era andato in biblioteca a prendere in prestito qualche libro sulle creature magiche e aveva passato la mattinata a cercare le creature che li avevano aggrediti nella foresta. Nei cambi d’ora Isabel e gli altri lo avevano aiutato, cercando figure che somigliassero a sassi rotondeggianti con gambette pelose, ma solo verso la fine del pasto il ragazzino aveva trovato la risposta.  
“Poteva essere pericoloso davvero…” commentò Isabel.  
Will sorrise: “Direi che siete stati fortissimi!”  
“E non possiamo dirlo a nessuno!” fece Liam, un po’ deluso.  
Piton era al tavolo Serpeverde: stava ricordando ai ragazzi dell’ultimo anno la data del prossimo test: “Non mi aspetto altro che ottimi risultati, sono stato chiaro?” Si alzò e passò accanto ai ragazzi del primo anno. Li guardò distrattamente, poi si fermò.  
“Cosa vi è successo?” indagò.  
Euriale chiuse la mente all’istante, senza neanche doverci pensare. Will e Isabel erano il ritratto dell’innocenza, educatamente perplessi. Liam assunse un’aria colpevole, ma lui non faceva testo: succedeva sempre quando Piton o Grawely lo chiamavano all’improvviso; capitava un po’ meno spesso con Vitious.  
Euriale rispose per tutti: “Abbiamo fatto tardi per finire i compiti. Non ci siamo accorti del tempo che passava.”  
Piton la osservò, sollevando un sopracciglio. Si era accorto che lei stava usando l’Occlumanzia.  
“Mi alleno per la prossima partita, spiegò Euriale.  
“Te la caverai benissimo!” la incoraggiò Madeline accarezzandole un braccio.  
Euriale distolse lo sguardo da Piton per sorriderle.  
“…Bene, allora,” disse Piton. Passò ancora lo sguardo su tutti, poi si allontanò rapido.  
“Cavolo!” commentò Liam. “L’abbiamo scampata!”  
“Non mi piace mentire a Piton,” disse Euriale.  
“Ti fa sentire in colpa?” le domandò Isabel.  
“No. So che prima o poi mi scoprirà!”  
  
La squadra di Serpeverde giocava quel sabato. Era una partita importante: nessuna delle altre squadre aveva collezionato due vittorie finora e anche se questo non avrebbe garantito la vittoria della Coppa del quidditch, poteva comunque mettere Serpeverde in cima alla classifica temporanea con un bel vantaggio su tutti quanti. La sala comune era su di giri dal giorno prima, la squadra da almeno una settimana. Mentre scendevano al campo tutti assieme, Euriale tastò la boccetta di Pozione Inibente che Piton le aveva preparato, per essere sicura di averla a portata di mano. Tuttavia era quasi certa che non le sarebbe servita: lei e i suoi compagni del primo anno erano un po’ discosti dal resto dei Serpeverde. Averli attorno, con le loro emozioni familiari, la rilassava molto. Inoltre, dopo il duello del terzo piano e l’avventura coi Pogrebin si sentiva molto più solida nel respingere e ignorare le emozioni esterne.  
“Se Serpeverde perdesse e tutti fossero tristi sarebbe perfetto: saprei già come gestirlo!” disse sicura.  
Liam e Will la guardarono, inorriditi: “Ma…Serpeverde _deve_ vincere!”  
Lei e le altre ragazze ghignarono.  
Sedettero sugli spalti mentre gli studenti verde-argento cominciavano a vociare, chiamando la squadra. I Corvonero fecero lo stesso, dall’altro lato del campo. E all’improvviso cominciò: le squadre scesero in campo, i capitani si strinsero la mano scambiandosi ghigni poco rassicuranti e al fischio di Madama Bump i quattordici giocatori schizzarono in cielo.   
Un’ondata di delusione si levò da Serpeverde quando fu Corvonero a conquistare per primo il possesso di palla: i tifosi verde-argento si areno aspettati di dominare l’incontro fin da subito. I cacciatori Corvonero si lanciarono all’attacco delle porte, ma l’intervento dei battitori avversari li costrinse ad arrestarsi. I nero-blu si scambiarono un paio di rapidi passaggi che gli avversari non riuscirono ad intercettare. Schivando un bolide il capitano Corvonero tentò un tiro in porta. Il portiere Serpeverde si lanciò in una parata fortunata, ma l’entusiasmo dei Corvonero sembrò solo aumentare: anche loro erano determinati a vincere, dopo la sconfitta per pochi punti coi Grifondoro. Ma Serpeverde aveva la palla, ora. I cacciatori attraversarono il campo, sgombrato dai battitori per pochi secondi, prima che i loro corrispettivi Corvonero rispedissero indietro i bolidi in cerca degli avversari. Il cacciatore Serpeverde col numero 07 segnò.   
La folla esplose e quasi tutti si persero Plimmswood che gli volava quasi addosso per respingere il bolide che lo avrebbe colpito, anche se troppo tardi, al braccio.   
Euriale si concentrò sui due cercatori: quello di Corvonero era una ragazza, sottile e veloce; quello di Serpeverde era un ragazzo del quinto anno piuttosto robusto. Euriale ammirò i loro nervi saldi mentre sotto di loro il gioco aumentava vorticosamente la velocità.   
Corvonero segnò una volta e poi una seconda. I battitori di Serpeverde scongiurarono una terza rete e la squadra contrattaccò, spazzando letteralmente via la difesa avversaria. Il portiere Corvonero parò il primo lancio, ma praticamente non vide il secondo.   
I cacciatori Corvonero, una ragazza e due ragazzi, erano molto affiatati: con il loro gioco veloce e i passaggi imprevedibili riuscirono a riconquistare la pluffa. Ma Serpeverde aveva battitori migliori: disturbati, i Corvonero sbagliarono il tiro in porta e Serpeverde segnò in contropiede.  
“Guardate!” strillò Will all’improvviso.   
Euriale stava già guardando: non aveva smesso di concentrarsi sui cercatori, che ora sfrecciavano quasi affiancati all’inseguimento di un piccolo riflesso dorato.   
I compagni non li avevano notati: Corvonero era di nuovo all’attacco, i cacciatori verde-argento non riuscivano a rubare la pluffa, il battitore aveva scagliato il bolide in ritardo quando la palla era già passata di mano.   
Concentrati sul duello uno contro uno tra cacciatrice Corvonero e portiere Serpeverde, pochi tra il pubblico notarono la cercatrice Corvonero superare il cercatore avversario e staccare il braccio dalla propria scopa. Ma il secondo battitore colpì con forza e precisione: Corvonero segnò, ma la sua cercatrice si ritrovò sulla traiettoria della palla scura e con un piccolo grido lo schivò. Per un attimo sembrò che dovesse perdere il controllo della scopa, ma riuscì ad aggrapparsi di nuovo al manico e a riprendere il controllo della direzione. In quella frazione di secondo, il cercatore Serpeverde aveva rischiato di travolgerla, ma più stabile e pesante, aveva mantenuto la scopa sulla scia del boccino e ora lo stringeva tra le dita, mischiando le sue urla di esultanza a quelle dei Corvonero per l’ultima, inutile rete segnata.  
La squadra verde-argento planò verso di lui, abbracciandolo, poi volarono a raggiungere Plimmswood, che aveva impedito alla cercatrice avversaria di afferrare la vittoria per prima.  
Euriale ebbe il suo bel daffare per tenere al riparo la mente dal trionfo dei tifosi. Liam e Will saltavano sui sedili abbracciandosi e abbracciando chiunque avessero attorno. Will fece per abbracciare anche lei, ma si bloccò in tempo.  
“Ops! Scusa! Ehm…abbiamo vinto!” le disse invece sorridendo estatico.  
Per fortuna, tutti invasero il campo, allontanandosi da lei.  
“Andate pure!” gridò agli altri.  
“Vieni in sala comune?” le gridò Isabel, con le mani ai lati della bocca a mo’ di megafono.  
Euriale scosse la testa ampliamente: non era una buona idea. Restò sulle gradinate con i professori, il preside e il personale della scuola, mentre gli altri studenti, festanti o abbacchiati, tornavano al castello.   
Sorrise soddisfatta tra sé. Ce l’aveva fatta: aveva controllato il suo potere durante la partita senza ricorrere alla Pozione Inibente. Credeva che in parte fosse dovuto al fatto che il suo senso di appartenenza alla Casa fosse ora messo un po’ in ombra da quello di appartenenza al suo gruppo di amici. Era una bella sensazione e le rendeva più facile lasciare ai margini altre cose, come l’orgoglio scolastico, le sensazioni di riscatto e libertà selvaggia che la vittoria provocava nei loro compagni di Casa.  
Piton la raggiunse assieme a Vitious, mentre anche gli altri adulti si accingevano a ritornare alla scuola.  
“Andiamo,” le disse l’uomo, “o vuoi restare qui tutto il giorno?”  
“Una bella partita,” commentò Vitious, sospirando.  
“Se Plimmswood non avesse disturbato la cercatrice, avrebbe vinto Corvonero,” rispose Euriale.  
“Guardavi i cercatori?” le chiese Piton.  
Lei annuì: “Erano calmi e concentrati, più degli altri giocatori.”  
“Uhm…non sei tornata in sala comune con gli altri.”  
“No. Staranno festeggiando e facendo casino. Non voglio rischiare.”  
“Una mossa saggia,” le disse Vitious con un sorriso.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
Vitious si fermò all’altezza degli spogliatoi per aspettare la sua squadra.   
Piton e Euriale invece proseguirono, lasciando i Serpeverde ai loro festeggiamenti privati, prima di quelli in sala comune.  
“Si può sapere che cosa avete combinato l’altra sera?” le chiese il professore all’improvviso, fermandosi.  
“Niente,” rispose Euriale in fretta. “Niente di grave,” corresse poi, dato che Piton aveva inarcato minacciosamente un sopracciglio.  
“Davvero? Niente che possa mettervi nei guai, far impazzire i vostri genitori e gettare vergogna su Serpeverde?”  
Euriale si guardò le scarpe: “Niente che possa gettare vergogna su Serpeverde, professore.”  
Piton ghignò: “Oh, è già qualcosa! Devo ricordarti, Heartilly, che le regole della scuola valgono anche per voi cinque, nonostante tutto?”  
“Lo sappiamo, professore.”  
“Dimmi solo che McIver non ha cavalcato un Thestral…”  
“Ehm, no, signore, niente Thestral,” rispose la ragazzina, confusa.  
Piton valutò la situazione: poteva insistere e farsi dire quello che avevano combinato quelli del primo anno, per poi punirli. Immaginò di dover scrivere di nuovo alle famiglie. Il pensiero dei romanzi angosciati della madre di Heartilly gli dava il mal di testa. E d’altro canto…  
“Oggi hai fatto un buon lavoro…” disse piano.  
Euriale colse l’occasione: “Quello che abbiamo fatto, professore, mi ha aiutato, col mio potere. È stato utile e non abbiamo fatto danni.”  
Piton si sforzò di non sorridere: di lì a un paio d’anni Heartilly avrebbe fatto della manipolazione un’arte.  
“Allora non avete niente a che fare con l’armadio che è esploso al secondo piano?” le chiese insinuante. “Gazza sostiene che sia opera di qualche studente…”  
“Assolutamente niente, professore,” rispose la ragazzina.  
Sembrava sincera. Piton esitò, poi ricordò che era stato lui a dire che dovevano sopportare le conseguenze della loro stupidità, e in questo caso i suoi studenti erano stati in grado di evitare conseguenze sgradevoli.  
“D’accordo, allora. Va pure. Ma vedete di restare tranquilli fino alla fine dell’anno. Pensate di farcela?” concluse con sarcasmo.  
Heartilly annuì seriamente.  
“Dove vai adesso?” le chiese.  
“In biblioteca, a fare i compiti. Una cosa tranquilla,” rispose lei con un sorrisetto.  
“Sparisci!”  
  
Euriale ritornò in sala comune poco prima di cena. L’atmosfera era ancora festante, ma il peggio era passato. Si chiese come fosse festeggiare assieme agli altri. Per fortuna avrebbe avuto altre occasioni: c’erano altre partite, c’era la Coppa delle Case, la fine degli esami.  
Raccontò agli altri dello scambio con Piton. Liam sembrò turbato per un attimo, ma quando capì che non erano nei guai tornò ad abbandonarsi a una spossata felicità che Euriale trovava incredibilmente appagante.  
“Ce la faremo a non metterci più nei pasticci fino alla fine dell’anno?” domandò Madeline.  
“Visto che mi è ancora proibito cavalcare i Thestral, direi di sì,” rispose Will, scrollando le spalle.  
“A me sta bene,” disse Isabel, “dobbiamo concentrarci sugli esami, tanto.”  
“Mancano tre mesi!” si lagnarono i ragazzi.  
“Allora concentriamoci sulla Coppa delle Case,” propose Euriale. “Mi piacerebbe vincerla.”  
  
Epilogo  
  
Gli ultimi mesi volarono via in un attimo e la settimana degli esami piombò su di loro quasi all’improvviso. Tutti gli studenti si dedicarono allo studio e ai ripassi, soprattutto quelli di quinto e settimo anno, che avrebbero sostenuti gli esami con esaminatori esterni.  
Quando anche l’ultima prova fu alle loro spalle, tutti poterono godersi gli ultimi giorni con gli amici prima delle vacanze estive.  
“Credete che riusciremo a vederci, quest’estate?” chiese Isabel un pomeriggio mentre si godevano il sole in riva al lago. Aveva abbandonato l’uniforme appena consegnato l’ultimo test e ora sfoggiava un grazioso vestito a fiori. Madeline aveva dei pantaloni blu e una blusa bianca.  
“Mi piacerebbe,” rispose, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli biondo cenere dietro l’orecchio. Erano diventati lunghissimi.  
I ragazzi avevano ancora la divisa, ma solo quella di Liam era in ordine: Will sembrava reduce da una lezione di volo, più che da un esame. Anche Euriale indossava la divisa. Si era messa all’ombra perché la sua pelle chiara si scottava facilmente.   
“Sarà difficile riabituarsi a casa…” rifletté, arricciando le labbra.  
Liam diede un mezzo colpo di tosse: “Già.”   
Però gli mancava un po’ casa, ad essere sincero: gli mancava la sua stanza, il suo manico di scopa, la valletta dietro la tenuta. E chissà se i suoi sarebbero stati orgogliosi della Coppa delle Case. Liam non aveva meriti per la vittoria del campionato di quidditch, se si escludeva il suo tifo, ma tutti avevano conquistato punti per la clessidra di Serpeverde e quindi quel trionfo apparteneva a tutti. Ghignò al pensiero del banchetto di fine anno.  
Will sorrise: lo aspettava un’estate piena e fantastica e sua madre non vedeva l’ora di vederlo, glielo aveva scritto. Quei due mesi sarebbero passati in un lampo, per lui.  
“Potete venire a trovarmi quando volete,” disse, felice di poter condividere la propria fortuna.  
Al banchetto di fine anno, nella Sala Grande addobbata di verde e argento, Euriale si isolò un attimo dagli altri, chiudendo la mente per non lasciarsi sopraffare dall’orgoglio dei Serpeverde e dalla felicità di tutti gli studenti per la fine dell’anno scolastico. Si concentrò sul tavolo degli insegnanti, dove tutti si comportavano più sobriamente. ‘Tranne il Preside’ notò.   
Guardò Piton che parlava con la McGranitt, imprimendosi nella memoria il suo profilo arcigno, le lunghe dita piegate sotto il mento, gli occhi neri che ricambiavano il suo sguardo. Si morse il labbro: senza accorgersene aveva usato il suo potere per sondare il professore. Gli rivolse un’occhiata di scusa, occhieggiando anche la Sala. In quel caos non era strano che si fosse confusa un attimo, no? Piton strinse le labbra e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Euriale tornò a concentrarsi su quello che accadeva al tavolo Serpeverde, dove due studenti del settimo anno decisamente su di giri stavano cercando di convincere il Barone Sanguinario che, avendo tutta la morte davanti, non era il caso di trascorrerla in drammatiche manifestazioni di colpa.  
Il mattino successivo le carrozze li portarono fino ad Hogsmeade. Salutarono il profilo del castello in lontananza e salirono sul treno, cercando di non pensare al fatto che non avrebbero potuto usare la magia fuori da scuola. Il viaggio fu fin troppo breve, per i gusti di Euriale: si ritrovarono al binario 93/4 in un attimo.   
“Vi scriverò!” promise Isabel sventolando la mano e seguendo il fratello.   
Liam diede una spallata a Will: “Ci vediamo, amico!” Sorrise alle ragazze e si allontanò.  
Madeline, Will e Euriale si incamminarono assieme. Euriale rimuginava su quanto le sarebbe mancata la vita a Hogwarts, specie se l’aspettava un’estate rinchiusa in casa con i suoi. Ma un’alternativa c’era, si disse. Guardò gli amici: Madeline sembrava in uno stato d’animo molto simile al suo, Will camminava a un metro da terra. Si salutarono in vista delle rispettive famiglie.  
“Forse ho un’idea per quest’estate,” disse Euriale a Madeline, mentre Will si allontanava.  
Madeline la guardò incuriosita.  
“Se si può fare, vi mando un gufo, a te e Isabel,” continuò.  
Madeline le sorrise: “Speriamo!”  
  
  
Note:   
Nonostante l'epilogo, la storia non è finita. Volevo creare un piccolo stacco tra primo e secondo anno e questo mi è sembrato il modo migliore. Grazie a chiunque abbia letto fino a qui! A presto!


	6. Secondo anno. Capitolo 1

## Secondo anno

##    
Capitolo 1

  
“Stai bene?” le chiese sua nonna con noncuranza.  
Euriale annuì: in quel momento, al riparo dai raggi del sole di fine luglio sulla terrazza dell’hotel non c’era niente che la turbasse. La colazione era appena stata servita e sua nonna stava leggendo una lettera. La vecchia strega la posò e fece apparire penna e inchiostro per rispondere, poi ci ripensò e fece sparire tutto.  
“Non c’è fretta. Tua madre deve imparare la virtù della pazienza, mia cara.” Assaggiò il suo caffè, poi estrasse dalla borsa un mazzo di tarocchi e cominciò a mescolarli, soprappensiero. “È sempre stata così agitata, mia figlia. Così ansiosa, terrorizzata all’idea che tu studiassi a Beauxbatons!”  
“Lei voleva che studiassi a casa,” disse Euriale, arricciando il naso.  
“A casa! E cosa ne sarebbe stato, di te? Reclusa come un elfo!” La donna scosse il capo. “Beauxbatons era il collegio per una signorina come te: avresti studiato le arti magiche più antiche, e musica e arte…anche alle tue amiche non avrebbe fatto male, frequentare un ambiente più raffinato di quella Hogwarts!”  
Sua nonna diede un’occhiata a Isabel e Madeline che erano appena uscite in terrazza e si erano affacciate alla balaustra di pietra ricoperta di rampicanti magici per guardare il mare. Il rumore delle onde e delle voci provenienti dalla spiaggia sotto di loro salivano fino alla terrazza. Isabel si sporse a indicare qualcosa. Euriale osservò divertita sua nonna sporgere in fuori le labbra: non riteneva l’atteggiamento di Isabel molto composto. La strega diede uno sguardo alla nipote, come per metterla a confronto con le altre bambine. Euriale non pensava di uscirne vincitrice, nonostante fosse seduta perfettamente composta e indossasse un vestito azzurro, il colore che secondo sua nonna le donava di più. Era ancora pallidissima, tranne che per il naso e le guance, che si era scottata i primi giorni. Una volta svanito il rossore era rimasta solo qualche efelide. Madeline invece, dopo una settimana di sole nel Sud della Francia era leggermente abbronzata e i suoi capelli biondo cenere si erano schiariti di una o due tonalità. Ma Isabel era un vero spettacolo: la sua pelle aveva assunto il colore del caramello e la luce accendeva i suoi occhi nocciola di riflessi dorati. Non c’era ragazzino all’hotel o al villaggio che non si voltasse a guardarla, quando scrollava i capelli.  
Sua nonna notò la sua espressione.   
“Non c’è alcun bisogno di essere invidiose,” le disse, chinandosi un po’ verso di lei.  
Euriale la osservò, sospettosa: era certa di aver tenuto le sue emozioni per sé. Le veniva naturale, ormai.  
“Oh, non guardarmi così. È un pensiero più che naturale e non serve avere nessun potere per capirlo. La tua amica è davvero molto bella, di quella bellezza che impedisce agli uomini di pensare correttamente. Ma tu, tu hai una bellezza che li costringerà a fermarsi, a pensare: non ci sarà un pericolo, qui? La tua amica dovrà stare attenta, e scegliere bene; tu, avrai intorno solo chi sarà in grado di riconoscere il rischio e voglia davvero affrontarlo. Mi sembra molto più utile,” concluse, con tono pratico. “Scegli cinque carte, avanti.”  
Euriale le sorrise e scelse le carte, lasciando affiorare il suo potere come sua nonna le aveva suggerito la prima volta che le aveva fatto i tarocchi.  
“E Madeline, nonna?” chiese.  
La strega diede un’altra occhiata alle ragazzine: Isabel stava trascinando Madeline verso il lato opposto della terrazza, parlando fitto. Madeline sembrava scettica.  
Sua nonna sospirò leggermente: “È certamente carina. Ha l’aria di una creatura che verrà sottovalutata tutta la vita, temo.”  
“Sarebbe davvero un errore, nonna,” le rispose Euriale. Lei certamente non lo avrebbe mai commesso.  
“Speriamo che sappia sfruttare gli errori degli altri a proprio vantaggio, allora,” commentò sua nonna. Poi si alzò, spazientita. “Signorine! Vorreste gentilmente smetterla di importunare gli altri ospiti e venire a godervi la colazione?” disse in inglese a voce alta. “Di sicuro a Beauxbatons avrebbero appreso un po’ più di disciplina,” continuò in francese, riaccomodandosi.  
Isabel e Madeline si affrettarono a raggiungerle. Mentre loro chiacchieravano, sua nonna girò le carte che Euriale aveva scelto. La ragazzina ascoltava solo con un orecchio, cercando di seguire anche la conversazione delle due amiche.  
Sua nonna scoprì l’Eremita: “…e seguito dalla Forza, è sicuramente una predizione favorevole: l’esperienza di lui permette a lei di realizzarsi sentendosi sostenuta e compresa…” La vecchia strega studiò le carte da più vicino, dubbiosa: “Mi domando chi rappresenti l’Eremita, se la Forza rappresenta te…tuo padre? Oh, non so, non hai qualche idea, mia cara?”  
Ma Euriale si era di nuovo distratta perché Isabel l’aveva fatta ridere e sua nonna, sospirando esasperata per la mancanza di buone maniere nei collegi inglesi, ripose le carte.  
  
“Davvero non ti dispiace? Ormai è tardi per dirgli di non venire, ma può sempre prendere un tè di sotto e tornarsene a casa,” disse Will.  
Liam, in piedi con le mani in tasca al centro della camera dell’amico, scosse la testa: “Non c’è problema. Fai pure la lezione, io posso guardare.”   
Si diede un’occhiata attorno: gli piaceva la stanza di Will. Era circolare, dato che occupava la torre del maniero, e aveva strette finestre a feritoia che affacciavano a Ovest. Il resto delle pareti era tappezzato di arazzi e poster. Sopra il letto era appeso un gagliardetto Serpeverde che sembrava piuttosto vecchio e sul comodino c’era una foto che ritraeva Will e suo padre a cavallo sul sentiero che portava alla scuderia. Liam era già stato a trovarlo un paio di volte, e sapeva che quel sentiero girava attorno alla scogliera su cui era abbarbicato il castello dei McIver; sbucava su una spiaggia scogliosa dove erano andati a nuotare durante la sua ultima visita.   
Avevano programmato l’incontro di quel pomeriggio un paio di giorni prima, ma Will aveva dimenticato di avere la sua lezione di musica.   
Liam sapeva che a Will sarebbe dispiaciuto rimandarla, dato che alla fine delle vacanze mancavano solo tre settimane. Inoltre, era curioso di vederlo suonare quella chitarra magica e di vedere il maestro di musica. Chissà se somigliava a qualche cantante famoso.  
“D’accordo, allora. Prendi tutto quello che ti pare, fai come se fossi a casa tua,” rispose Will, preparando chitarra e quaderni.   
Guardò di sottecchi l’amico succhiarsi il labbro gonfio mentre studiava da vicino il suo poster delle HolyHead Harpies. Aveva trovato Liam smagrito quando si erano rivisti, nonostante negli ultimi mesi di scuola fosse diventato piuttosto paffuto. Poteva anche essere dovuto al fatto che l’amico si era alzato di quasi una spanna, ma a Will pareva comunque che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. E poi, il labbro. Lui non aveva chiesto niente e Liam non aveva offerto spiegazioni, ma Will non poteva fare a meno di pensare alla sua unica visita alla tenuta dei Warrington e all’incontro con il padre di Liam.   
Quando era uscito dal camino, Liam lo aveva tirato in piedi, ripulito dalla fuliggine e portato subito nello studio del padre. Will non poteva dire che l’uomo gli avesse fatto una buona impressione.   
Liam lo chiamava ‘signore’. Anche Will chiamava così suo padre, di tanto in tanto, ma quasi per gioco, di sicuro con affetto. Non che Damian Warrington fosse stato scortese o scontroso: al contrario si era detto felice che il figlio avesse scelto un amico del suo livello e aveva lodato il carattere di Thomas McIver e il suo operato. Will aveva sorriso e ringraziato, ma sentiva sulla propria faccia lo stesso sorriso del vecchio Warrington e di Liam: sgradevole, feroce, pieno di sottintesi che lui non capiva. Non poteva proprio dire di avere un buon ricordo di quella visita.  
Ora gli sembrava di capire perché Liam avesse fatto di tutto per evitare il padre, la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Lui all’epoca non aveva notato niente di strano, probabilmente perché aveva occhi solo per il proprio, di padre, e tutto il resto passava in secondo piano.  
Qualcuno bussò e Will si riscosse: “Avanti!”  
Il maestro di musica, Otis Redbass, entrò spedito, con la sua borsa colma di spartiti, leggii, bacchette, archetti, plettri e strumenti di prova: “Bentrovato, William! Ma come, non sei ancora pronto?”  
“Mi ero dimenticato della lezione, Mastro Redbass. C’è anche il mio amico Liam,” fece Will.  
Liam era rimasto molto deluso dal mago: aveva l’aria più che ordinaria, era basso e rotondo come un tamburo. Lo fissò con aria scettica.  
“Piacere,” bofonchiò alla fine, poco convinto.  
“Nessun problema! Puoi partecipare, se vuoi,” rispose gioviale Redbass, prima di notare il labbro di Liam. “Ragazzi, non avrete fatto a botte, vero?” esclamò, guardandoli contrariato.  
“Non vedo come la cosa ti riguardi, patetico tamburino!” scattò Liam.  
Redbass sobbalzò, facendo un passo indietro. Si voltò a guardare Will, che era rimasto a bocca aperta.  
“Io non c’entro niente,” rispose lui al maestro, “ma Liam non ha problemi a trovare qualcuno con cui fare a botte, come vede.”  
Liam diede uno sbuffo di risa e voltò loro le spalle. Ma Will rimase a fissarlo serio, tenendo la chitarra per il manico, stringendo le corde. Liam si voltò di nuovo e lo guardò, mordendosi una guancia. Will accennò al maestro.  
“Mi dispiace,” capitolò Liam, guardando appena l’uomo, “tasto dolente.”  
“Oh, io…va bene, scuse accettate. Cominciamo allora?” rispose Redbass, concentrandosi poi su Will.  
Liam si sedette sul letto e li guardò, sghignazzando senza ritegno durante gli esercizi di solfeggio (“Sei proprio stronzo!”  gli sibilò Will, facendolo ridere ancora di più).  
Quando l’amico incominciò a strimpellare dovette ammettere che sembrava divertente.  
“Ti piacerebbe provare?” fece Redbass.  
“Sarebbe bello suonare insieme!” esclamò Will. “Ma devi scegliere un altro strumento.”  
“Uhm, che cosa?” chiese Liam, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Be’, c’è il basso a quattro corde, il flauto…” elencò il maestro. Liam gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “O le percussioni! Per cominciare vanno sempre bene.”  
Will annuì: “Anche io ho fatto tanti esercizi per sentire il ritmo.”  
Liam prese riluttante le due bacchette e una specie di mattone di legno che Redbass gli passò e restò a fissarlo.  
“Ehm, sì, cominciamo,” fece l’uomo, un po’ in imbarazzo.   
Mise i bambini al lavoro e ringraziò la sorte che Liam non fosse un completo disastro: niente può scatenare la collera di un ragazzino come il sentirsi inferiore a un coetaneo!  
“È stato divertente,” ammise Liam mezz’ora dopo, punzecchiato da Will.  
“Lo sapevo! Dovresti fare lezione anche tu.”  
Redbass cominciò a riordinare le sue cose: “Se ti interessa, posso dare lezioni anche a te.”  
Liam distolse lo sguardo: “Ma dove?”  
“A domicilio, ovvio!”  
Il ragazzino lo guardò come se fosse più stupido di un troll: “Nessuno entra in casa nostra senza essere invitato da mio padre. E lui non inviterebbe mai…” Squadrò Redbass come cercando un termine adatto.  
“Sono una persona rispettabile!” disse il maestro di musica, asciutto. “Desolato di essere al di sotto degli standard della tua famiglia.” Chiuse la borsa.  
“Potrebbe far lezione con me!” intervenne Will. “Qui, da noi. Che ne dici?” chiese all’amico.  
“Potrebbe essere un’idea…” cominciò Liam, “A tua madre starebbe bene?”  
“Dovrete entrambi chiedere il permesso alle vostre madri,” li redarguì Redbass.  
“Mia madre sarà contenta!” sentenziò Will.  
“Allora va bene. Grazie,” fece Liam, guardando ora l’amico ora Redbass.  
“D’accordo…arrivederci a giovedì, allora, ragazzi,” rispose l’uomo.   
In fin dei conti, quel ragazzino non aveva colpe se i suoi erano ricchi e snob.  
Rimasti soli, i ragazzi si guardarono.  
“Ottimo!” esultò Will. “Hai fame?”  
  
“Non mi è ancora chiaro il perché di questo invito,” sbuffò Marvin Heartilly, studiando la moglie prepararsi ad accogliere il loro ospite per il tè.   
“Tua figlia ha insistito tanto…dice che è importante,” rispose lei, cambiando posto ai cuscini decorativi del divano con un colpo di bacchetta.   
In realtà, Euriale aveva esposto la sua richiesta solo una volta, e lei non aveva opposto che poche e blande obiezioni.  
“Ma, amore, sarà molto occupato…Gli abbiamo già dato tanti pensieri l’anno scorso…Non credo sia il caso di invitare il professor Piton a casa…”  
A quel punto, si era intromessa sua madre, in visita da loro: “Chi è questo professor Piton?”  
“È il Direttore di Serpeverde, il dormitorio a cui è stata assegnata Euriale. È stato lui a insegnarle a gestire il suo potere in mezzo a tutti quegli studenti.”  
“Ah! E tu non ritieni sia il caso invitarlo in casa vostra per ringraziarlo?” aveva esclamato sua madre, con finto tono leggero.  
“Non è questo,” aveva ribattuto Amélie Heartilly, “è che non mi dà l’idea di essere una persona espansiva…”  
“Ma, mia cara, certo che no. È inglese! Ma nessuno dice di invitarlo per il fine settimana: un tè sarà sufficiente. E poi, io non ho avuto ancora l’occasione di incontrare l’uomo che si occupa dell’educazione di mia nipote, ti pare giusto?”  
I signori Heartilly avevano dovuto capitolare, anche se entrambi avrebbero preferito non dover pensare alla Casa di Serpeverde almeno fino alla fine delle vacanze. Non avevano niente in contrario che la loro bambina fosse stata ritenuta ambiziosa: anche a Beauxbatons era considerata una caratteristica importante, e a Marvin Heartilly era sembrato di buon auspicio per una futura carriera al Ministero. Addirittura, lo zio di Euriale, il marito di sua sorella, si era spinto a definirla sulla buona strada per seguire le sue orme fino alla poltrona di Ministro! Se solo…be’, se solo Serpeverde non fosse stata così cupa, ecco.  
Non che Euriale fosse mai stata una bambina molto solare, ma da quando era tornata da scuola aveva una serie di manie a dir poco bizzarre: tranne per rarissime eccezioni, indossava solo più il verde, il nero e il grigio; a parte per i dieci giorni trascorsi in Francia con la nonna e le sue amiche aveva passato l’estate a studiare il suo libro di Pozioni; aveva voluto tagliarsi i capelli corti perché le davano noia quando preparava qualche distillato. E non ultima, ma particolarmente strana, era l’improvvisa passione per le macedonie di frutta: ne preparava in continuazione, passando interi pomeriggi a sbucciare e affettare i frutti più strani. Ne aveva preparata una anche quel pomeriggio, con religiosa concentrazione, mentre Azazelo, l’elfo domestico, preparava pasticcini e paste da servire con il tè.  
Marvin e Amélie Heartilly non avevano potuto fare a meno di diventare sempre più nervosi a mano a mano che l’ora del tè si avvicinava, mentre Euriale se ne stava sul divano tranquilla, e probabilmente a mente chiusa, ignorandoli. Sua nonna osservava divertita la figlia e il genero: “Oh, cielo, quale mostro sta per suonare alla porta!”  
Marvin Heartilly strinse le labbra per impedirsi di risponderle a dovere, e Amélie Heartilly rifletté che forse avrebbe dovuto far leggere alla madre la lettera di risposta di Piton al suo (supplicante) invito: mezza pagina di vaghe insinuazioni sul fatto che loro non considerassero il suo tempo  meglio impiegato in una qualsiasi altra attività rispetto ad ascoltare i loro angosciati ringraziamenti; una serie di ragioni per cui avrebbe preferito soprassedere al quel pur piacevole incontro (e qui Amélie Heartilly avrebbe giurato che la calligrafia dell’uomo si era fatta ancora più sarcastica), ma a cui si sarebbe presentato, se la questione non poteva essere chiusa altrimenti.  
A dirla tutta, Amélie Heartilly non era stata certa che il professore avesse accettato fino a che non sentì suonare e Azazelo non entrò in soggiorno annunciando il professor Piton.  
La padrona di casa gli si fece incontro, cercando di non pensare che le sembrava ancora più arcigno e untuoso di quanto non ricordasse.   
Aveva appena fatto le presentazioni che sua madre la spinse da parte: “Ah, voici l’Hermite! Era stato predetto e atteso, professore!”  
“Lo spero. Non è mia abitudine presentarmi senza invito,” rispose Piton con un breve inchino. “In effetti, eremita è un termine adatto a descrivermi.”  
Euriale osservò sua nonna elargire a Piton il sorriso che riservava agli scettici (a suo padre, in primo luogo) e si fece avanti: “Bentrovato, professore. Vuole accomodarsi?”  
“Signorina Heartilly.”  
Euriale gli si accostò e sfiorandogli appena il braccio lo guidò al divano. Anche se bruciava dal desiderio di sondare le emozioni di Piton si trattenne, continuando a tenere sigillata la mente.  
“Fai progressi,” le disse lui.  
Euriale sorrise.  
“Direi che possiamo servire il tè,” intervenne sua madre, mentre gli adulti si accomodavano.  
“Faccio io,” si offrì Euriale.  
Marvin Heartilly studiò la figlia lasciare la stanza soddisfatta come un ragno della sua tela e notò quel Piton che faceva altrettanto. Sua suocera prese il controllo della situazione, chiedendo ragguagli sull’educazione della nipote in Occlumanzia. Marvin Heartilly notò con piacere che il professore non gradiva essere trattato come un precettore privato e ne gioì segretamente.  
“Non ritengo che Euriale abbia più bisogno delle mie lezioni,” stava dicendo Piton.  
“Ma la perfezione è sempre lontana. Se mia nipote dovesse incontrare nuove difficoltà?”  
“Sua nipote sa che può sempre rivolgersi a me…”  
“…per le cose importanti,” finì per lui Euriale, rientrando con il vassoio del tè.   
L’elfo portava quello delle paste. Posato il vassoio, Azazelo servì tutti i maghi.   
Euriale posò di fronte a Piton una coppetta della sua macedonia tagliata alla perfezione, poi si sedette composta. Piton osservò incuriosito la frutta.  
“Questa l’ha preparata nostra figlia…espressamente per lei,” spiegò Amélie Heartilly.   
Euriale non aveva portato coppe per nessun altro. Le sfuggiva sempre di più il senso di quel pomeriggio.  
Piton guardò Euriale, sollevando un angolo della bocca. Lei gli mostrò le mani, con le dita ben aperte: nessun taglio. Si era esercitata per settimane con il coltello d’argento a pelare, tagliare, sminuzzare, spremere, scavare. I primi tempi Azazelo aveva dovuto curare un’infinità di piccoli tagli, ma ormai Euriale poteva dire di aver quasi raggiunto la precisione chirurgica di Liam e Isabel. Con il vantaggio che le sue capacità di concentrazione erano molto più allenate.   
Si morse un angolo del labbro mentre il professore sollevava lo sguardo dalle sue mani al suo viso.  Piton non stava proprio sorridendo, ma…  
“Non…non l’assaggia?” si intromise Amélie Heartilly, scambiando un’occhiata perplessa col marito.  
“Non è da mangiare,” le risposero contemporaneamente sua figlia e il professore, e la sua confusione fu completa.  
Il loro ospite non si era trattenuto a lungo. Aveva bevuto il tè senza mangiare nulla, aveva irritato la madre di Amélie e si era congedato.  
“Ci vedremo a Hogwarts,” aveva detto a Euriale.   
Non appena era andato via, Euriale si era ritirata in camera sua.  
“Non sono sicuro che mi piaccia, quell’uomo,” aveva detto Marvin Heartilly a nessuno in particolare.  
Sua suocera però gli rispose: “Non è particolarmente gradevole, ma ha un’ottima relazione con Euriale, secondo le carte.”  
Marvin Heartilly la guardò con tanto d’occhi: “Non voglio che quell’uomo abbia nessunissima relazione, con mia figlia!”  
“Oh, non essere ridicolo, Marvin. Si parla di una relazione accademica, di studio e scoperta. E come puoi pretendere che tua figlia non sia legata al suo professore, che l’ha salvata dagli aspetti difficoltosi del suo potere?” rispose ancora la vecchia strega.  
Marvin Heartilly abbandonò il soggiorno per non dire cose di cui, dopo ore di discussioni, si sarebbe pentito. Raggiunse la camera della figlia e bussò leggermente.  
“Avanti, papà.”  
Euriale era distesa sul suo letto, appoggiata al suo cuscino di rose. Era un cuscino magico, fatto di rose recise che non appassivano mai e continuavano a profumare come boccioli appena schiusi. Quando Euriale aveva i capelli più lunghi, appoggiata su quel giaciglio sembrava una principessa addormentata in attesa di un principe.   
“Posso entrare un momento?” le chiese.   
Euriale si sollevò a sedere e allungò una mano. Marvin Heartilly si sedette sul letto e prese la mano della figlia, senza sapere da dove cominciare. Che poteva dirle? Che non gli piaceva com’era sembrata in sintonia con quel Piton, come completava le sue frasi e come sembravano capirsi con uno sguardo, mentre per lui e sua madre era diventata un mistero ancora più fitto, da quando era partita per Hogwarts?  
Euriale osservò suo padre lasciar vagare lo sguardo per la stanza e ricordò, come lui, di quando l’uomo l’aveva risistemata e ridipinta. Era un brutto periodo, per loro. Euriale non riusciva a controllare la sua empatia ed era preda di emozioni oscure e tristi che non capiva. Non avendo altri suggerimenti, Marvin Heartilly aveva provato a rendere più allegro l’ambiente che la circondava: aveva ridipinto tutto di bianco, pareti e mobili e persino le travi di legno del soffitto.  Sopra la testiera del letto aveva appeso un cuore fatto di rami intrecciati, sbiancati dalle onde del mare, e al centro aveva appeso la foto di un roseto che ondeggiava nel vento e nel sole di maggio, una foto del luogo dove lui e Amélie si erano sposati. Per settimane le aveva portati fiori nuovi ogni giorno e aveva incantato il cuscino di rose. Più che a Euriale, era servito a lui e ad Amélie per togliersi di dosso la depressione, e ciò naturalmente aveva giovato anche alla figlia.  
Marvin Heartilly si schiarì la voce. “Ti…ti piace molto, il professor Piton? Vuoi che sia orgoglioso di te?” le chiese.  
Euriale gli sorrise: “Non ti preoccupare, papà. Sei il mio solo e unico papà. Non ho bisogno di averne altri.”  
L’uomo le strinse più forte la mano: “Oh, oh, bene…Non so cosa stavo…sono uno sciocco, bambina, scusami.” Si girò, perché si sentiva pizzicare il naso.  
“Al massimo,” continuò Euriale, “posso avere una cotta per il professor Piton.”  
Marvin Heartilly si rigirò di scatto, gli occhi sgranati.  
Euriale gli rivolse un sorriso da folletto: “Ti prendo in giro.”  
“Euriale!” esclamò lui, alzandosi. “Non sono cose da dire…”  
Euriale balzò in piedi sul letto e lo strattonò per una spalla: “Scusami, papà! Dai!”  
“Non puoi scherzare così, giocare con le altre persone, Euriale,” le disse, serio.  
“No,” convenne lei, con aria pentita.   
Se solo non glielo rendessero sempre così facile.  
  
“Foxy!” chiamò Liam entrando in casa.   
L’elfa arrivò di corsa.   
“Il signorino ha chiamato?” chiese, facendoglisi incontro.  
“Dove sono tutti?” domandò Liam attraversando l’ingresso e guardandosi attorno.  
“Le signore sono uscite, invitate dalla signorina Vance, di…”  
“Ah, già! Me lo sono ricordato,” la interruppe il ragazzino.  
“Il padrone,” continuò Foxy, torcendosi le lunghe dita nodose, “era nello studio, poi ha annunciato che si ritirava nella sua biblioteca.”  
“Uhm, d’accordo. Vai,” rispose Liam, pensando a come occupare quel pomeriggio di libertà.   
Quella mattina aveva già volato e dopo pranzo aveva ripulito meticolosamente la sua scopa, una Falcon 8, prima di riporla. Lui, sua madre e sua zia avevano pranzato all’aperto, dato che gli elfi avevano riferito che il padrone non si sarebbe unito a loro.  
Forse poteva fare un po’ di pratica con le percussioni, in vista della successiva lezione di musica con Will, rifletté, diretto al piano superiore.  
Notò, sulla console del corridoio, un oggetto posato sullo scialle di sua madre: il sigillo di famiglia, che il giorno prima la donna gli aveva chiesto di prendere dallo studio del padre. Probabilmente sua madre aveva scritto qualche lettera sulla terrazza, la sera prima, e poi aveva dimenticato il sigillo dove aveva riposto le altre cose. Liam lo prese per rimetterlo a posto, sapendo che si trattava di un oggetto prezioso, di marmo rosso con incisi una elaborata W e il drago gallese.   
Liam scosse la testa, all’idea che sua madre l’avesse lasciato in giro. Lui non si sarebbe mai arrischiato a farlo. Né l’avrebbe mai più preso per giocare a stampigliare draghi sui suoi disegni, come aveva incautamente fatto a cinque anni: quando suo padre se n’era accorto l’aveva preso a schiaffi finché lui non aveva più avuto il fiato per piangere.   
Liam pensò che almeno quella volta si era trattato di un castigo per qualcosa di sbagliato che lui aveva fatto. Sua padre era severo e poteva essere odioso, quando qualcuno, e di solito si trattava di suo figlio, lo deludeva o lo contrariava. A Liam non dispiaceva più di tanto, essere picchiato o castigato per aver commesso un errore, c’era un senso, un perché. Erano tutte le altre volte che gli mettevano addosso una paura nera di suo padre.  
Bussò alla porta dello studio per scrupolo, dato che Foxy aveva detto che il padrone era nella biblioteca. Entrò senza far rumore e posò il sigillo sullo scrittoio, nella scatola di ottone lavorato che conteneva le barre di ceralacca. Si girò e fece per ritornare alla porta, accorgendosi di star trattenendo il fiato.   
Era in centro alla stanza quando il pannello di legno che collegava studio e biblioteca si aprì. Liam si immobilizzò, guardandolo scorrere e rivelare il bastone di suo padre e poi i suoi piedi.  
Damian Warrington fissò il figlio con occhi spenti come il suo colorito: “Che cosa ci fai qui dentro, inutile mostriciattolo?”  
“Sono venuto a riporre il sigillo di famiglia, signore. Mia madre l’ha utilizzato ieri sera,” rispose Liam, sapendo che l’uomo non lo ascoltava.   
Poteva dirlo dal suo sguardo, dal modo in cui aveva parlato: era come se non avesse davanti lui, il figlio a cui raccomandava di difendere l’onore della famiglia, ma un estraneo, un intruso, qualcosa di alieno e ripugnante.  
Damian Warrington avanzò verso di lui e Liam dovette sforzarsi per non girarsi e fuggire. Si aspettò di essere colpito.   
Qualche settimana prima l’uomo gli aveva spaccato il labbro con un pugno. Aveva perso il conto delle volte che un’esplosione immotivata di violenza lo aveva lasciato con il naso sanguinante o un occhio pesto. Sua madre curava le sue ferite ripetendogli che non era colpa sua, che non aveva fatto nulla di male, senza capire che era proprio quello che lo faceva impazzire: perché se la prendeva con lui senza motivo? E dopo un anno a Hogwarts, tutto era molto peggio, perché in un certo senso l’abitudine aveva sempre mitigato i contorni di quelle esperienze. Ma ripiombarci in mezzo, dopo quasi un anno di pace…  
Damian Warrington era quasi di fronte a lui.  
“Cosa ci fai…non voglio vederti, vai via!” gli gridò tra i denti.  
“Padre…” provò Liam, ma l’uomo sollevò il bastone e lo colpì alla tempia. “Aaah!”  
Il ragazzino rovinò a terra, coprendosi la testa con le mani.  
“Non voglio vederti! Non qui! Non qui!” continuava a gridare suo padre, colpendolo ancora.  
“No! Padre, no! Sono io!” strillò Liam, mentre il bastone calava sui suoi avambracci e sulle sue spalle.   
Cominciò a singhiozzare, cercando di spingersi via, di strisciare sul tappeto.  
Suo padre si fermò e Liam sentì il bastone cadere sul tappeto con un suono ovattato. Si arrischiò ad aprire gli occhi e vide il vecchio chinarsi su di lui. Mentre l’uomo lo afferrava per i polsi pensò per un istante che volesse aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Ma l’espressione di Damian Warrington era folle come non mai: “Una volta per tutte…imparerai…” ringhiò.   
Lo strattonò in piedi e lo spinse sulla poltrona davanti allo scrittoio. Liam si ritrovò con una gamba incastrata tra il bracciolo della poltrona e suo padre, con il ginocchio dell’altra gamba piegato sulla seduta e il viso premuto contro lo schienale.  
“Padre, vi prego…” supplicò, cercando di liberare i polsi dalla stretta dell’uomo.   
Bloccandogli le braccia con una mano, Damian Warrington si sfilò la cintura, borbottando tra sé, sordo alle implorazioni del figlio.  
“Per favore, no, no, no!”  
L’uomo fece scattare il braccio all’indietro e lo frustò con forza. Liam urlò forte, una volta, due, tre, ad ogni colpo. Sentiva il sangue che gli colava lungo la schiena e un dolore bruciante.   
Riuscì a divincolare un polso dalla presa dell’uomo e a spingersi all’indietro, staccandosi dallo schienale della poltrona. Damian Warrington barcollò e si addossò allo scrittoio, per recuperare equilibrio e fiato.   
Sentendosi lasciare l’altro braccio, Liam schizzò via, correndo alla porta. Arrivato nell’atrio, alla base delle scale, scivolò sulle ginocchia, ma si rialzò di scatto. Corse al piano di sopra e si barricò in camera sua. Si accasciò sul pavimento, piangendo.  
Cosa diavolo era successo? Voleva ucciderlo? Non riusciva a respirare. Si pulì la faccia dalle lacrime e dal muco con la manica della camicia. C’era anche del sangue. Poteva venire dalla sua tempia o dalle escoriazioni sui suoi polsi e avambracci. Che cosa avrebbe detto, sua madre, questa volta? Come le avrebbe raccontato quello che era successo? Provò a muoversi e subito gemette per il dolore alla schiena. Ricominciò a singhiozzare. Non poteva restare in quelle condizioni tutto il pomeriggio.   
Provò a parlare e la voce gli uscì gracchiante e incomprensibile. Dovette aspettare di calmarsi un po’.  
“Foxy!” chiamò, quando ne fu in grado.  
L’elfa apparve all’istante accanto a lui.   
Strillò inorridita e si coprì la bocca con le mani: “Oh, padrone non doveva, padrone non doveva!” Poi si zittì colpendosi la fronte con il pugno.  
“Aiutami,” ansimò Liam, cominciando a sbottonarsi la camicia.  
Foxy lo aiutò a sfilarla, ma alla vista della sua schiena cominciò a piagnucolare.  
“Zitta! Fa qualcosa…” le ordinò Liam.  
“Oh, Foxy non è abbastanza brava, padroncino, non è abbastanza brava, serve un mago!”  
“Provaci!” insistette lui. “Poi ci penserà mia madre, ma non puoi lasciarmi così, fa male!”  
Foxy diede un singhiozzo e annuì. Allungò le manine verso di lui e Liam sentì il dolore scemare un po’. Il sangue non scorreva più a inzuppargli l’orlo dei pantaloni.   
Foxy gli prese i polsi e curò completamente quelle ferite, meno gravi, poi lo guardò con pena.   
Liam ritrasse le mani: fare pena a un elfo domestico! Masticò la sua umiliazione, cercando di alzarsi. Le ferite appena rimarginate sulla sua schiena e sulle spalle lo costrinsero a muoversi come un vecchio, come suo padre. Al pensiero contrasse la mandibola fino a farsi male. La tempia zampillò sangue fresco.  
“Signorino, hai ancora una ferita,” disse Foxy, allungando una mano verso il suo volto.  
“Non mi toccare!” strillò Liam, schiaffeggiando la manina.   
“Signorino, permetti…”  
“No!” fece lui, sentendo di nuovo le lacrime scendere. “Ti ho detto di non toccarmi. Vattene!”  
Foxy mosse qualche passetto riluttante verso la porta, senza smettere di fissarlo.  
Liam raggiunse il letto, si sdraiò cautamente sulla pancia e abbracciò il cuscino.  
  
Isabel non vedeva l’ora che la scuola ricominciasse. Si era goduta le vacanze e il tempo trascorso con i genitori, le colazioni all’aperto, le feste in giardino, i pomeriggi in piscina. Era stata contenta di andare in Francia dalla nonna di Euriale insieme a Madeline: era la prima volta che viaggiava senza i genitori. Poi, essere solo tra ragazze era stato divertente: la nonna di Euriale le chiamava ‘le mie signorine’ e le trattava da ragazze, non da bimbette. Al contrario di quello che accadeva a casa sua, nelle ultime settimane.  
La famiglia di sua madre era in visita, e con loro tutte le sue cugine più grandi. Isabel ricordava che da bambina aveva adorato la visita delle cugine, ma ora non ne poteva proprio più: da quando loro erano arrivate, gli amici di Olivier praticamente campeggiavano a casa loro.   
Venivano a nuotare e a mettersi in mostra in piscina, si offrivano di accompagnare le ragazze a fare passeggiate in campagna o a visitare Londra. Ogni sera si riunivano sulla terrazza. Qualcuno ballava, ma era più frequente sentire sussurri all’ombra del pergolato, o vedere una delle sue cugine allontanarsi in giardino verso il labirinto di siepi, seguita poi discretamente da uno dei ragazzi.  
Tecnicamente, suo fratello avrebbe dovuto fare da chaperon alle signorine, ma Isabel aveva l’impressione che lo divertisse molto di più organizzare sotterfugi e inventare complesse menzogne per coprire le cugine. Addirittura, una sera Isabel era certa di aver visto Morgan Throckmorton arrampicarsi fino alla finestra di Monica. Era corsa a dirlo a Olivier, che stava bevendo qualcosa in terrazza con Ophelia.  
“Oh, no!” aveva esclamato lei, tra il disgustato e il divertito, “Vuoi dire che dovremo sopportare Morgan che…”  
Olivier aveva riso di gusto: “Temo proprio di sì!”  
“Non dovresti fare qualcosa?” gli aveva chiesto Isabel, incrociando la braccia.  
“E che dovrei fare, Isa? Senza contare che Monica mi caverebbe gli occhi!”  
Isabel se n’era andata disgustata.  
Dopo quasi due settimane di quella storia, cominciava davvero ad essere stufa. Oltretutto si sentiva un po’ trasparente, assieme alle altre: avevano fatto una foto di gruppo e lei si distingueva appena, in quel mare di testa brune. Questo le aveva dato un’idea da sperimentare durante gli ultimi giorni di vacanza, così si era messa a sfogliare qualche libro.   
Si era seduta all’ombra di uno dei faggi del viale di accesso alla casa, abbastanza lontano dagli schiamazzi provenienti dall’acqua. Era vicino all’imponente cancello d’ingresso e vide Tyrell Plimmswood atterrare con la sua scopa davanti a uno dei due scudi con gli stemmi dei Gascoyne e dei De Atienza. Qualcuno gli lanciò un saluto squillante e gli venne incontro.  
“Potevi almeno portare Madeline con te!” lo apostrofò Isabel, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo libro.  
Tyrell si girò di scatto.  
“Oh, ciao Isabel. Mi dispiace, non ci ho pensato,” le rispose con un sorriso.  
“Chi è Madeline? Non sarà la tua fidanzata?” intervenne Jacinta De Atienza.   
Era lei che aveva salutato Tyrell da lontano.  
“Ciao Jojo. È la mia cuginetta, va a scuola con Isabel…” le rispose lui.  
Jacinta si fece avanti e lo prese sottobraccio, cominciando a chiacchierare.  
Tyrell rivolse a Isabel uno sguardo perplesso e lei lo ricambiò con sufficienza.  
“Isabel? Perché non vieni anche tu? Che cosa fai tutta sola?” le chiese sua cugina in spagnolo, in un inusuale momento di interessamento.  
Isabel non cambiò espressione: “Ho da fare.”  
  
Madeline salutò l’ultimo giorno delle vacanze con assoluto sollievo. Non ne poteva più, dei suoi genitori. Da quando aveva ricevuto l’invito di Euriale loro non avevano fatto altro che analizzare la situazione, cercando di stabilire cosa avrebbe potuto significare per Madeline e per loro.  
“Un invito dalla nipote del Ministro! Oh, Maddie, devi essere orgogliosa!”  
“Dovrai comportarti bene, e cerca di non litigare con la tua amica, chiaro?”  
“Ho scritto ai genitori per ringraziarli, ma forse dovremmo approfittarne e invitarli, non credi?”  
La famiglia AshenHurst non era ricchissima di mezzi, ma aveva sempre saputo coltivare amicizie vantaggiose, approfittare delle influenze giuste e appoggiare il partito vincente. Madeline aveva capito che non era dovuto solo ai casi della vita, il fatto che sua madre avesse perso i contatti con la sua vecchia compagna di scuola Andromaca, la madre di Will: aveva a che fare con la fine della Guerra.  
“Ma ormai, Thomas McIver è morto, la Guerra è finita da anni…quasi tutto è tornato come prima. Guarda i Malfoy: lui entra ed esce dal Ministero come crede, e non c’è assemblea o consiglio d’amministrazione di cui non faccia parte…” l’aveva sentita dire una volta, poco prima che lei e Will si conoscessero a quella festa di primavera.  
Dopo il caso di stato che era diventata la sua vacanza in Francia con Euriale e Isabel, i suoi avevano sollevato altre infinite questioni sulle sue visite a Will.  
“Sarebbe meglio se frequentasse Liam Warrington, ad essere onesti…qualcuna delle tue amiche è mai stata invitata dai Warrington?” aveva chiesto suo padre.  
“Non che io sappia,” aveva risposto lei, esasperata.  
“È presto, per quel genere di inviti!” aveva chiocciato sua madre.  
Madeline avrebbe tanto voluto che la smettessero di farsi i fatti suoi. Che cosa contava un invito per il tè, quando tutti e cinque erano entrati nella Foresta Proibita ed erano sfuggiti ai demoni Pogrebin?  Quando avevano deciso di restare assieme, perché tutti gli altri o erano delle piaghe o li trattavano da nemici? Loro erano alleati.  
Quella sera preparò il suo baule con attenzione, ripensando a quando aveva compiuto lo stesso gesto l’anno prima. Non erano cambiati solo i libri: c’era la sua sciarpa Serpeverde, ora, vestiti e fermagli per capelli un anno fa non avrebbe degnato di uno sguardo. Riconobbe l’influenza di Isabel e si chiese se all’amica avrebbe fatto piacere o se le avrebbe dato fastidio. Si chiese se qualcuno avrebbe notato che stava cambiando. Difficile che lo notassero i ragazzi. Euriale, forse.  
Prese il manuale di Incantesimi dal suo comodino, dove era rimasto da quando lo aveva acquistato perché le piaceva sfogliarlo ogni sera, giochicchiando con la sua bacchetta. Ripose il manuale nel baule, poi sistemò la sua bacchetta, di legno di pioppo e crini di unicorno, vicino agli abiti che avrebbe indossato il giorno dopo.   
‘Presto,’ si disse, felice.


	7. Secondo anno. Capitolo 2

## Capitolo 2

  
Liam salutò la madre con un cenno del capo e attraversò la barriera del binario 93/4 da solo. Una volta in mezzo al caos famigliare del binario si mise a cercare i suoi compagni.  
Alla fine, non aveva avuto il coraggio di raccontare alla madre cos’era successo.  
A un certo punto del pomeriggio si era addormentato. Una volta sveglio si era lavato e cambiato: aveva ammonticchiato il resto dei suoi vestiti sulla camicia sporca di sangue e tendendo l’orecchio ad ogni gradino era sceso al piano di sotto ad aspettare il rientro di sua madre e sua zia. Le due donne erano rientrate di lì a poco. Salutandolo, sua madre aveva notato il bernoccolo e l’escoriazione sulla tempia.  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
Stava per risponderle che era entrato nello studio per rimettere a posto il sigillo di famiglia, ma sua zia aveva parlato al suo posto.  
“È successo che gli ha messo le mani addosso! Di nuovo! Non puoi permettergli di continuare così, Alhana, devi…”  
“Sono mio marito e mio figlio! È la mia famiglia, non dirmi cosa devo fare!” aveva urlato sua madre con furia.  
Gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e lo aveva curato con la bacchetta.  
“Io non ho intenzione di restare a guardare,” sibilò sua zia.  
“Finché vivrai in casa mia, sì,” aveva replicato sua madre. Poi gli aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte: “Va tutto bene…”  
Non andava tutto bene, aveva pensato Liam. Non importava a nessuno che lui avesse sceso le scale di casa sua silenzioso come un ladro, con la paura di incontrare il padrone? Tremava dalla rabbia, tanto da non riuscire a parlare. Quand’era risalito nella sua stanza aveva visto i vestiti a terra. Aveva gridato, aveva chiamato Foxy e le aveva ordinato di bruciarli. Quella sera non era sceso a cena, ma dal giorno successivo la vita aveva ripreso il suo corso naturale, come se niente fosse accaduto. Suo padre l’aveva degnato appena di un’occhiata.  
Lui aveva parlato poco per il resto della settimana e l’idea dell’Espresso per Hogwarts non gli era mai apparsa così allettante. Ma allo stesso tempo l’idea di fuggire da casa sua lo faceva impazzire.  
“Ehi, Liam! Sono qui!”  
Liam vide Will che si sbracciava tra la folla e lo raggiunse.  
Fece un sorriso tirato: “Ciao.”  
“Ho delle cose per te da Redbass,” disse Will accennando al suo baule, “degli esercizi da fare quest’anno, se ti va. Mi spiace che ti sei perso l’ultima lezione.”  
“Oh, già, anche a me è dispiaciuto…”  
Aveva inventato una scusa per non andare da Will. Non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a tenere a freno la lingua col maestro di musica. E mai e poi mai avrebbe rischiato di essere sgarbato con la madre di Will.  
“Cerchiamo le ragazze?” propose Will, spensierato come sempre.  
Liam annuì, soprappensiero.  
Riconobbero la lunga chioma di Madeline e la raggiunsero. La ragazza stava parlando con le loro amiche, ma Liam e Will ci misero qualche istante a rendersene conto.  
“Ehi, che avete fatto?” trasalì Will.  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle. Aveva i capelli cortissimi, appena sotto le orecchie, molto più ricci del solito: alleggeriti, i suoi boccoli si erano arrotolati molto più strettamente. Ricordava in un certo senso un putto, uno di quei bambini grassottelli e con le ali che piacevano ai babbani (Will li aveva visti raffigurati nella chiesa di Tain, il paese vicino a casa sua).  
Ma Isabel sembrava proprio un’altra persona: aveva la pelle abbronzata quasi come quella del fratello e i capelli biondi, di una tonalità appena più scura di quelli di Will.  
“Ho deciso di cambiare,” fece la ragazza girando su sé stessa, i capelli folti e luminosi che le disegnavano un’aura dorata attorno al capo.  
“Come hai fatto?”  
“Li ho tinti con una pozione,” sorrise lei. “Che fatica ottenere un risultato naturale! Vi piacciono?”  
 Le ragazze si profusero in complimenti, sapendo che Isabel non si aspettava niente di meno.  
“Sono più adatti a te. Sembri più tu, adesso,” le rispose invece Liam, con sincerità.  
A Isabel brillarono gli occhi.  
Will si chinò rapido verso Euriale e le sussurrò rapido: “Anche tu stai bene!”  
Poi si raddrizzò con nonchalance. Lui e Euriale scambiarono un gesto d’intesa, come se avessero condiviso chissà quale segreto, e ridacchiarono.  
Cercarono uno scompartimento.  
Will tirò un calcio a Liam.  
“Sai cosa cambia, quest’anno?” gli chiese con un ghigno.  
Liam lo fissò, perplesso, poi fece un sogghigno identico a quello dell’amico: “Oh, sì! Lo so eccome! Non vedo l’ora!”  
“Che cosa cambia, quest’anno?” chiese Madeline.  
“Ci è concesso portare un manico di scopa personale!” ruggirono i ragazzi. “Basta con quelle carrette della scuola!”  
“E potremo partecipare alle selezioni per la squadra di quidditch!” aggiunse Liam, per un attimo rischiarato dai suoi pensieri.  
“Volete dire che quest’anno ci beccheremo ancora più quidditch?” gemette Isabel.  
  
Non c’erano grosse novità, a scuola. Il professor Grawely, di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, aveva annunciato che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo anno di insegnamento.  
“Forse l’anno prossimo lo sostituirà Piton!” esclamò Madeline.  
“Mio fratello dice che Piton aspetta che Grawely si tolga di mezzo da quando è entrato nel corpo insegnanti…”  
“Pensate, Piton che ci fa lezione sui vampiri,” scherzò Liam.  
Euriale gli rivolse un’occhiata di rimprovero, ma sorrideva anche lei: “Però sarebbe sicuramente interessante.”  
“Anche Olivier lo dice: impareremmo davvero qualcosa di utile e non solo teoria!”  
“Avremmo una scusa per affatturare i Grifondoro, se avessimo lezione con loro!” realizzò Will, poi si abbandonò al pensiero con occhi sognanti.  
“Non farai più lezioni private con lui?” chiese Madeline a Euriale.  
Lei scosse la testa: “Abbiamo stabilito che non è più necessario…anche se mia nonna ha cercato di convincerlo del contrario!”  
“Tua nonna ha contraddetto Piton?” chiese Will, impressionato.  
“È forte, sua nonna,” commentò Madeline.  
“Già. Ma lui è stato irremovibile. Comunque, preferisco che il professore mi ritenga abbastanza in gamba da cavarmela, con l’Occlumanzia, piuttosto che un’incapace da seguire per sempre!”  
Era vero, anche se doveva ammettere che l’idea di non passare più i lunedì con Piton era difficile da digerire.  
I Serpeverde ripiombarono nella rassicurante routine di compiti e lezioni, vita in sala comune e rivalità con gli altri studenti, soprattutto con i Grifondoro, com’era naturale.  
C’era però qualche tensione a turbare il gruppo.  
Liam si era chiesto se sarebbe riuscito a nascondere i segni sulla sua schiena al compagno di stanza: Foxy aveva rimarginato la pelle lacerata dalla fibbia della cintura, ma come aveva detto non aveva guarito del tutto le ferite, che apparivano come cicatrici rosse e frastagliate. Dividendo la stanza e avendo il bagno in comune, aveva concluso che non aveva senso neppure provare a evitare che Will le vedesse.  
E ovviamente, nel giro di pochi giorni aveva sentito l’amico esclamare: “Cazzo, Liam, che cosa hai fatto alla schiena?”, con tono incredulo e preoccupato.  
‘C’è davvero bisogno di chiederlo?’ si disse cupo. Be’, certo, Will non avrebbe mai potuto concepire un comportamento simile da parte di un genitore, si rispose, lanciando un’occhiata rancorosa al ragazzino biondo.  
“Non è nulla”  
Invece Will lo stupì: “È stato tuo padre, vero?”  
Will si bloccò, scioccato dalle sue stesse parole: non sapeva perché l’aveva detto. O meglio, lo sapeva, ma era difficile da spiegare. Gli era tornato in mente il labbro spaccato di Liam e il sorriso cattivo di suo padre.  
“Non mi va di parlarne,” aveva ringhiato Liam.  
E non ne avevano più parlato. Ma Will era turbato ed era certo che Euriale se ne sarebbe accorta. Aveva ragione lei, pensava Will. Non era tanto il senso di colpa, il problema, quanto la certezza che segreti e bugie, prima o poi, sarebbero venuti a galla.  
Anche le ragazze stavano avendo qualche fastidio.  
Andavano d’accordo con le compagne di Serpeverde, con quelle del terzo anno con cui avevano fatto amicizia l’anno prima durante i sabati passati ad ascoltare musica sul giradischi di Will (che a sua volta era parecchio popolare tra le ragazze) e con quelle del primo anno, che avevano trattato più amichevolmente di quanto non fossero state trattate loro dagli altri, fatta eccezione per Ophelia.  
Ma per le ragazze delle altre Case erano come fumo negli occhi, a causa di Isabel. Non era tanto che fosse carina, quanto il fatto che sembrava già più grande, con i capelli tinti, gli abiti eleganti quando non era costretta ad indossare la divisa, e i gioielli troppo preziosi per essere sfoggiati in collegio. Tutto attirava su di lei, e su Euriale Madeline che non potevano impedirsi di imitarla, una serie di commenti e pettegolezzi. La linguaccia di Madeline non sistemava le cose.  
“Non serve truccarsi, bambine! I ragazzi Serpeverde hanno ben poca scelta, dovranno accontentarsi comunque!” le aveva prese in giro una Grifondoro del terzo anno.  
“Sai, sono così poche perché l’ego di De Atienza occupa tutto lo spazio,” aveva rincarato la sua amica.  
“È vero,” saltò Madeline, “e noi, in tre, abbiamo anche occupato tutto lo spazio riservato a grazia e bellezza. A voi non ne è rimasto neanche un angolino.”  
Le Serpeverdi passarono oltre a mento sollevato, mentre le due ragazze più grandi reagivano effettivamente con poca grazia.  
  
Un giovedì sera Morgan Throckmorton notò i ragazzi del secondo anno rientrare nella sala comune dopo cena.  
“Sai, tua sorella sta bene, bionda,” fece a Olivier, con cui stava cazzeggiando. “Anche se sono un grande fan dei capelli scuri della tua famiglia,” aggiunse sogghignando, passando una mano tra i capelli dell’altro.  
Olivier lo scacciò come una mosca molesta, sorridendo appena.  
Tyrell Plimmswood, che si stava portando avanti con i compiti, dato che per quel fine settimana erano previste le selezioni per la squadra di quidditch, gli rivolse invece un’occhiata di rimprovero.  
Morgan si abbandonò sullo schienale della poltrona. “Le tue cugine tornano per Natale, giusto? Non vedo l’ora di avere una di quelle testoline scure ad altezza…”  
“Piantala, Morgan,” lo interruppe Ophelia, che stava dando una mano a Tyrell.  
“Non ci interessa,” aggiunse il giocatore di quidditch.  
“Le mie cugine verranno per Natale, ma tu non sei invitato, Morgan. Dovrai aspettare Capodanno,” rispose Olivier. “Davvero non ti interessa? Avrei giurato che Jacinta si fosse data parecchio da fare, per suscitare interesse…” chiese a Tyrell.  
Tyrell scrollò le spalle: “Mi ha molestato parecchio, sì.”  
“Be’, mi hanno promesso di portare qualche amica, per Capodanno. Devo richiedere anche qualche amico caliente, Ophelia?” continuò Olivier.  
Ophelia alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Concentrati sulle zoccolette che ti presenteranno, Olivier.”  
Il ragazzo ghignò.  
  
L’avvicinarsi delle selezioni per la squadra aveva reso tutti nervosi: Liam che voleva entrare nella rosa dei giocatori a tutti i costi, Will che aveva scoperto che avrebbe preferito il contrario, e le ragazze, che si ritrovavano a dover sostenere gli amici ed erano contagiate dalla loro agitazione. I due ragazzi avevano approfittato di ogni momento libero per andare a volare con le loro scope e non era infrequente che finissero per litigare.  
Una sera Will si sedette a cena e abbandonò la testa sulle braccia, frustrato.  
“Che c’è?” gli domandò Euriale.  
Le altre erano in ritardo e Liam ancora sotto la doccia.  
“Niente,” rispose Will, “è solo che…mi sono reso conto che non ci tengo ad entrare in squadra.”  
“Perché? È dall’anno scorso che non parlate d’altro…”  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Mi piace volare e mi piace giocare a quidditch, ma…”  
“Volare è meglio che giocare. Volare ti fa sentire libero, giocare no,” suggerì Euriale.  
Will la guardò, ammirato e intimorito: “Esatto. E ci sono altre cose che mi piacerebbe fare, ma gli allenamenti occupano un sacco di tempo.”  
Era vero che al primo anno non ne avevano perso uno, ma assistere era diverso: quando la squadra aveva terminato, loro tornavano al castello, mentre i giocatori mettevano a posto il campo, poi si cambiavano e organizzavano l’allenamento successivo. La cosa che più aveva voglia di fare Will in quel momento era suonare, e magari suonare con Liam, come durante l’estate.  
Euriale lo guardò, perfettamente tranquilla: “Non andare alle selezioni, allora. È semplice.” Prese le posate. “O hai paura che Liam si arrabbi?” chiese.  
“Più di così?” bofonchiò lui in riposta.  
Arrivò il sabato delle selezioni.  
“Non vedo l’ora che sia finita,” disse Isabel alle ragazze prima di lasciare il loro dormitorio. “Sono stufa di sentirmi quest’ansia addosso!”  
“Davvero?” chiese Euriale, sarcastica.  
Madeline ridacchiò.  
“Alla fine Will partecipa o no?”  
“Non lo so. Era indeciso.”  
In Sala Grande trovarono i ragazzi già vestiti da quidditch e con protezioni e manici di scopa sottomano. Liam era pallido e fissava il tavolo come se tutto il resto gli ondeggiasse attorno. Will invece sembrava disteso.  
“Allora?” gli chiese Euriale sottovoce.  
“Vada come vada: se non ce la faccio, chissenefrega, se dovessero prendermi dirò che non mi interessa,” le rispose Will. “Però ci vado lo stesso, per far compagnia a Liam.”  
Liam sorrise brevemente e Isabel riuscì a convincerlo a bere almeno un tè. Scesero al campo, dividendosi davanti agli spogliatoi. Come di consueto le selezioni avevano attirato parecchi curiosi. Euriale alzò lo sguardo a scrutare le gradinate: “C’è Piton.”  
“Vuoi raggiungerlo?” le chiese Madeline.  
Euriale esitò. Anche se Liam e Will erano direttamente coinvolti nell’azione, riteneva che sarebbe riuscita a mantenere le loro emozioni a distanza e a gestire la sua empatia, quindi non aveva scuse per attaccarsi alle gonne del professore. Però non poteva negare che Piton le mancasse: a parte quando aveva consegnato loro i nuovi orari, lo avevano visto solo a lezione.  
“Andiamo tutte,” propose Isabel. “Voglio chiedergli una cosa sull’ultimo tema che ha dato.”  
Piton era assieme ad altri insegnanti, ma sembrava far di tutto per ignorarli. Rivolse un vago cenno del capo alle sue allieve, poi notò che Isabel puntava proprio su di lui.  
“Signorine.”  
“Buongiorno, professore. Spero di non disturbarla…” cominciò Isabel, scrollando la chioma bionda, e chiese a Piton del tema che dovevano consegnare la settimana dopo.  
Quando l’uomo le consigliò un testo da consultare in biblioteca, parve soddisfatta.  
“Stanno per cominciare!” esclamò Madeline.  
Le tre ragazze si sedettero vicino al professore.  
“Liam e William partecipano alle selezioni,” gli disse Euriale.  
Piton annuì: “Me n’è giunta voce. Mi domando se sia saggio offrire a Warrington altre occasioni di conflitto, e a McIver la possibilità di distrarsi a sette metri di altezza. Erano nervosi?” chiese poi a Euriale, guardandola negli occhi.  
Euriale sorrise, compiaciuta: Piton teneva ancora d’occhio la sua empatia.  
“Non più di tanto, professore. Nervosi in senso buono, credo,” rispose.  
Intanto, in campo la squadra e gli aspiranti nuovi giocatori erano pronti a volare.  
Cominciarono con qualche giro di riscaldamento, poi con voli più precisi e qualche schema di gioco. Mentre il capitano liberava le palle, Tyrell volò accanto ai ragazzi del secondo anno.  
“Non voglio vedervi nervosi, vedete di sciogliervi un po’. Vi ho guardato volare tutta la settimana. Siete bravi,” disse, serio.  
Liam e Will si scambiarono un’occhiata felice.  
“Ma è il capitano che dovete impressionare. Forza, McIver, ti chiamano.”  
“Ah, volo!” rispose Will e schizzò via, a prendere posto con una metà dei provinanti.  
“Warrington.”  
Liam tornò a prestare attenzione al ragazzo più grande.  
“Il tuo amico sarebbe un buon cercatore: ha equilibrio, ha la stazza giusta. Ma abbiamo già un cercatore. Quel che può sperare è che il capitano gli offra di entrare in squadra a farsi le ossa, e di cominciare a giocare quando Higgs si sarà diplomato.”  
Liam gli rivolse un’espressione dubbiosa: “Solo fatica e niente gloria. Già Will non era convinto di voler fare le selezioni…”  
Tyrell era confuso: “Be’, peccato. Tu, d’altro canto…”  
“Io sono molto convinto!” lo interruppe il ragazzino.  
Tyrell rise: “Oh, bene! Ci servono cacciatori: tu sai volare, non hai paura degli scontri e lanci di sinistro.  Se non fai qualche colossale cazzata, sei già dentro.”  
Liam annuì, deciso. Tutti sapevano che il capitano teneva molto in considerazione l’opinione di Plimmswood: giocava dal secondo anno e aveva buone probabilità di entrare in una squadra professionistica dopo il diploma, tra due anni. Quanto a lui, non avrebbe fatto cazzate. Non sarebbe stato l’anello debole del gruppo. Fece una smorfia, scacciando quel pensiero. Tempo di giocare.  
Will aveva fatto una buona prova. Come cacciatore non aveva brillato, ma quando il capitano lo aveva affiancato al cercatore in carica, Higgs, e aveva dato loro trenta secondi di tempo per catturare il boccino, i due avevano offerto un certo spettacolo, schizzando per il campo gomito a gomito e poi intrecciandosi a spirale in una verticale perfetta. Higgs aveva poi applicato la sua tecnica collaudata, sfruttando la sua stazza per mettere fuori rotta l’avversario.  
Afferrato il boccino aveva gridato: “Devi volerlo di più! Dov’è l’ambizione?”  
Will gli aveva sorriso: “La mia non passa di qui, a quanto pare.”  
Poi si era lasciato cadere all’indietro, in picchiata verso il campo. Si era raddrizzato a meno di dieci metri dal suolo, era planato dolcemente a terra ed era smontato. Non poche ragazzine che erano venute ad assistere all’allenamento lo guardarono con espressione conquistata.  
Il capitano scosse la testa: “Voglio gente che punti al risultato a qualunque costo, non esibizionisti, McIver.”  
“Mi spiace.”  
Will si arrampicò in cime alle tribune, dalle ragazze e Piton.  
“Bel numero!” commentò Madeline.  
“Da perfetto incosciente esibizionista,” aggiunse Piton con una smorfia. “Non farlo più.”  
“No, professore,” mentì il ragazzino.  
In realtà, lo avrebbe fatto un’infinità di volte, in futuro, cercando di strappare un urlo di terrore a Euriale.  
Se il capitano cercava qualcuno disposto a vincere a tutti i costi, Liam doveva sembrargli un sogno che si realizzava. C’era in lui un accanimento fuori dal comune, sia che fosse in attacco o che cercasse di disturbare i tiri degli altri. I titolari della squadra lo avevano trovato divertente, ma quando Warrington e altri due aspiranti giocatori del terzo e del quarto anno rischiarono di segnare la prima volta, la competizione si fece accesa. Tyrell giocava coi titolari, l’altro battitore coi provinanti.  
“Fermalo, Plimmswood!” strillò uno dei cacciatori.  
Tyrell colpì piano, ma con la certezza che Warrington non sarebbe riuscito a tirare: lo centrò alla schiena, in alto, sbilanciandolo in avanti proprio mentre si accingeva a tirare.  
Warrington tirò lo stesso, ma male: il portiere parò con facilità.  
Isabel si coprì la bocca con le mani: “Si sarà fatto male?”  
Will si alzò.  
“Ehi, Liam! Tutto bene?” gridò, con le mani a megafono.  
Liam alzò il braccio in un cenno di saluto, già preso dalla nuova azione.  
“Spero che il quidditch gli servirà come valvola di sfogo,” commentò la professoressa McGranitt.  
Che il carattere bellicoso di Liam si era inasprito non era sfuggito a nessuno dei loro insegnanti.  
“Sei già convinta che entrerà in squadra, Minerva?” le chiese Piton, divertito.  
La McGranitt si sistemò sul sedile, rigida.  
“Sarebbero degli sciocchi a non prenderlo. E, purtroppo, non si può proprio dire che i giocatori Serpeverde siano degli sciocchi,” ammise.  
Piton sollevò un angolo della bocca.  
“Vincere per cinque anni di fila la Coppa richiede tecnica e tenacia, oltre che cervello,” disse con tono sarcastico, come sottintendendo che la squadra di Grifondoro mancava di ognuna di quelle qualità.  
Le ragazze, che davano le spalle alla McGranitt, sorrisero maligne. Will era di nuovo in piedi a fare il tifo.  
  
“Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, visto che mi toccherà sopportare di nuovo tutte le mie cugine, ma ho davvero bisogno che le vacanze di Natale arrivino in fretta,” disse Isabel, mesta, pranzando.  
“Gli passerà,” rispose Madeline. “E poi, non è detto che il Preside assuma quel tizio, no?”  
Quella mattina erano andati a Pozioni come al solito, assieme ai Corvonero.  
“Com’è il tempo, Heartilly?” le aveva chiesto Roger Davies.  
I suoi amici avevano preso l’abitudine di chiederle di che umore fossero gli insegnanti appena prima che entrassero in classe. Qualcuno si affacciava alla porta e quando l’insegnante era in vista in fondo al corridoio le chiedeva com’era il tempo, o se era una giornata soleggiata. Una volta capito il meccanismo anche gli studenti delle altre Case avevano cominciato a farlo.  
Euriale si era girata verso la porta per rispondere a Davies, cercando di sondare Piton lievemente, senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Le era bastato un istante.  
Si era rigirata con aria allarmata, sussurrando: “Tempesta!”  
Piton era entrato come una furia, di umore nero, e li aveva terrorizzati per due ore di fila, massacrandoli di commenti acidi.  
“Hickman, potrebbe spiegarmi come è riuscito a farsi assegnare a Corvonero, dato che non è in grado neppure di leggere delle semplici istruzioni?”  
“Avrei giurato di avervi avuti come studenti anche l’anno scorso, eppure oggi sembrate capaci al massimo di preparare una torta di fango, altro che Distillato della Morte Vivente!”  
“McIver, se non la pianta di saltellare e non si concentra sul lavoro, la tramuterò in pietra.”  
Neppure Isabel, il cui lavoro era come al solito di ottimo livello, era stata risparmiata: “Sarei soddisfatto, De Atienza, se lei dedicasse a quello che prepara in classe metà dell’attenzione che dedica ai suoi capelli!”  
Normalmente qualcuno avrebbe azzardato una battuta sottovoce, che invece Piton doveva fare il contrario, ma quel giorno nessuno aveva rischiato. Tutti avevano tenuto la bocca chiusa e la testa bassa, e alla fine della lezione erano letteralmente corsi fuori, allontanandosi in fretta dai sotterranei.  
“Ma cosa gli è successo? Oggi era più insopportabile che mai!” fece una ragazza di Corvonero.  
Serpeverde e Corvonero avevano trovato la risposta a Difesa, quando il professor Grawely aveva presentato alla classe un giovanotto esile e serioso, un suo ex-studente, che aveva appena preso l’abilitazione per insegnare.  
“Quest’anno Raptor si dedicherà alle ricerche sul campo, e dato che questo sarà il mio ultimo anno di insegnamento, chissà che non diventi proprio lui il vostro prossimo professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure,” aveva detto Grawely alla classe.  
“Ecco svelato l’arcano,” aveva commentato Euriale, uscendo dall’aula.  
La notizia, che Piton non sarebbe diventato il prossimo insegnante di Difesa, aveva già fatto il giro della scuola. Di sicuro ciò non aveva giovato all’umore di Piton.  
“Sì, Silente non può assumere quel tizio, non è adatto!” fece Will, servendosi dell’arrosto. “In fondo Piton ha più esperienza, quello, invece…”  
“Il problema potrebbe essere proprio quello,” si intromise Morgan Throckmorton. “Piton ha davvero troppa esperienza,” commentò, criptico.  
“Non ti imploreremo di spiegarci cosa vuoi dire: hai già deciso che non lo farai,” gli rispose Euriale, regalandogli un’occhiata di sufficienza.  
Morgan fece una smorfia delusa.  
“Lo chiederemo a Ophelia,” rincarò Euriale.  
Morgan sbuffò, alzandosi: “Bah, siete noiosi!”  
Le ragazze ridacchiarono mentre si allontanava.  
Will fece per dire qualcosa, ma Liam arrivò e si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla panca a fianco a lui, buttando con malagrazia la sua borsa a terra.  
“Quell’inutile scopa rinsecchita mi ha punito di nuovo!” ringhiò, prendendo una fetta di arrosto e infilzandola ripetutamente con la forchetta. “Venerdì pomeriggio, perderò gli allenamenti!”  
Se il malumore di Piton era stato una sgradita sorpresa, quello di Liam stava diventando una costante. La McGranitt, l’inutile scopa rinsecchita, lo aveva già messo in punizione tre volte dall’inizio dell’anno. Piton lo aveva ripreso in diverse occasioni e aveva scritto ai suoi, ma sembrava che il loro amico non riuscisse più a controllare la rabbia: scattava per niente, al minimo accenno di provocazione metteva mano alla bacchetta. Praticamente ogni scambio che aveva avuto coi Weasley negli ultimi mesi si era concluso con un duello o una rissa.  
Senza dire niente agli altri, Madeline aveva avvicinato i Weasley e aveva negoziato una tregua, per il bene di tutti. Fred e George avevano accettato, principalmente perché stuzzicare Warrington non era neanche più divertente: si rischiavano punizioni e basta.  
Liam sembrava insofferente ad ogni cosa: potevano essere insala comune a fare i compiti tranquilli, e all’improvviso lui esplodeva per un commento di Madeline, o per le troppe domande di Will. Neppure essere entrato nella squadra di Serpeverde aveva mitigato questi scoppi d’ira spesso immotivati. Agli allenamenti era sempre positivo e concentrato, ma niente garantiva agli altri di essere al sicuro, una volta rientrati al castello.  
Quella mattina a Pozioni si era comportato come tutti gli altri, perplesso e allarmato dall’atteggiamento di Piton (di cui, comunque, continuava ad avere soggezione, come l’anno precedente) e a Difesa era stato assolutamente normale, aveva anche scarabocchiato un paio di battute sul quaderno di Will su quel tipo, Raptor. Ma una volta in corridoio aveva sentito uno studente commentare allegro che ai Serpeverde non sarebbe riuscito di farsi favorire dal loro Direttore anche a Difesa e poi ridere. Prima che i suoi amici potessero rendersi conto di nulla, Liam aveva suggerito a quello studente di andarsene al diavolo, ma con vocaboli più coloriti. Per sua sfortuna la McGranitt lo aveva sentito attraverso il corridoio, e lo aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento.  
Liam prese un boccone di malavoglia, mentre nessuno parlava.  
“Una bella sfortuna che la McGranitt fosse vicina,” tentò Isabel.  
Liam deglutì in fretta: “Avreste anche potuto avvertirmi che ce l’avevo alle spalle!”  
Gli altri si scambiarono un’occhiata: qualunque giustificazione poteva essere pericolosa.  
Liam fulminò con lo sguardo i suoi amici, che lo fissavano come un calderone pronto ad esplodere. Lo facevano impazzire, quando facevano così!  
“Che avete da fissarmi in silenzio?” sbraitò.  
L’unica che non lo guardava era Euriale. Già, ma a lei non serviva: sapeva sempre come si sentiva. Lo faceva sentire in trappola, saperlo. Si mosse a disagio e diede un calcio alla sua borsa. Ne cadde fuori la lettera che aveva ricevuto da casa la mattina precedente, in seguito a quelle che la McGranitt e Piton avevano spedito riguardo il suo atteggiamento. Vide Euriale osservarla con la coda dell’occhio e non resistette più. Balzò in piedi raccogliendo la lettera, che accartocciò e cacciò dentro alla sua borsa, e si allontanò a grandi passi dalla Sala Grande.  
Immaginò i suoi compagni sospirare di sollievo ed ebbe l’improvviso desiderio di distruggere qualcosa. Magari la lettera dei suoi: intendevano punirlo per il suo comportamento a scuola? Bene, almeno suo padre gli avrebbe fatto del male per qualcosa che lui aveva fatto!  
“Liam!”  
Si sentì chiamare mentre imboccava le scale per i sotterranei. Si girò: Euriale lo aveva seguito di corsa. Pensò di ignorarla e si girò di nuovo.  
“Liam, ti prego, ascoltami!” insistette lei, raggiungendolo. Fece per mettergli una mano sulla schiena, ma si bloccò.  
“Che c’è?” chiese lui tra i denti.  
Euriale lasciò cadere il braccio e si guardò attorno.  
Gli si fece più vicina, parlando piano: “Lo so che non ti piace che io sappia come ti senti, ma non posso farne a meno.”  
“Lo so” rispose lui, con una piccola smorfia.  
“Al massimo posso far finta di niente, ma non mi sembra che serva a qualcosa,” continuò Euriale. “Volevo solo dirti che…gli altri sono a disagio quando ti arrabbi per cose stupide, o senza motivo. Ma io lo sento, che sei arrabbiato tutto il tempo e quando esplodi riesci a sfogarti, e dopo va un po’ meglio…”  
Liam la fissò a bocca aperta: Euriale sentiva le sue emozioni molto meglio di quanto lui credesse.  
Abbassò gli occhi: “È così. Ma dopo mi sento in colpa, quando me la prendo con voi.”  
“Lo so,” gli fece eco Euriale, facendo un passino verso di lui.  
“Mi fa paura che tu sappia tutto quello che provo. Io ero abituato a stare per conto mio, e adesso…”  
“Io posso chiudere la mia mente, ma non la tua. Se imparassi a controllarti…” suggerì la ragazzina.  
Liam le rivolse un sorriso amaro: “Non ci riesco.”  
“Magari si può trovare un modo,” insistette lei. “Nel frattempo, arrabbiati con noi. Smettila di rispondere alla McGranitt e ignora i Grifondoro, prima di metterti seriamente nei guai. Così tu ti sfoghi e noi non perdiamo punti.” Gli diede una pacca sul braccio.  
Liam annuì piano, guardando un po’ lei, un po’ il pavimento: “Ci proverò…”


	8. Secondo anno. Capitolo 3

## Capitolo 3

  
I Serpeverde del secondo anno erano a Incantesimi. Era una materia che apprezzavano tutti, da Madeline che riusciva sempre senza troppi sforzi, a Isabel, che invece finiva sovente per attirare un professor Vitious prodigo di correzioni e consigli. In generale, l’atmosfera era sempre movimentata, non erano rare esplosioni e incidenti e nel baccano si aveva sempre l’opportunità di fare due chiacchiere.  
“Il capitano era incazzato con te perché hai saltato gli allenamenti?” chiese Euriale a Liam.  
Lui alzò le spalle: “Era arrabbiato, ma ce l’aveva con la McGranitt. Alla fine dell’allenamento è andato a parlarle, ma non è andata bene: io ero ancora in punizione nel suo ufficio e l’ho sentita dirgli qualcosa come ‘oh, non sia mai che il tentativo di darvi un’educazione interferisca con il quidditch’. Poi lo ha sbattuto fuori.”  
Will rise: “Deve aver toccato un tasto dolente: pare che anche il portiere di Grifondoro sia un fanatico!”  
L’umore di Liam era un po’ migliorato: Euriale aveva parlato con gli altri e sapere che loro facevano il possibile per farlo stare meglio lo aiutava davvero, quando sentiva di star per perdere il controllo. Isabel, poi, aveva escogitato un metodo quasi infallibile per farlo sbollire: quando lui cominciava a lamentarsi di qualcosa, lo lasciava parlare per un po’, poi lo interrompeva e continuava al suo posto, ma da un punto di vista completamente diverso, come se lui l’avesse contagiata con le sue idiosincrasie ma non con gli stessi motivi. E dato che anche Isabel prendeva fuoco facilmente, anche lei a volte veniva interrotta da Will.  
“E sapete cos’altro non sopporto?” gridava il biondo, fingendo di trattenersi a stento. “Le rane fritte! La forma delle serre! I bottoni a pressione!”  
Euriale e Madeline gli davano corda, e finivano per ridere come idioti.  
Anche con la squadra andava tutto bene. Al termine del primo allenamento Liam era terrorizzato all’idea di fare la doccia. Ma nessuno lo aveva preso in giro per la sua schiena.  
“Anche il mio vecchio tira fuori la cinghia, quando è ubriaco,” aveva commentato Terence Higgs, passandogli accanto.  
“Nessuno ne parlerà in giro,” lo aveva rassicurato Tyrell, quando Liam gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo preoccupato.  
Liam si riscosse, concentrandosi sull’incantesimo di ingrandimento che dovevano imparare.   
La classe era un delirio: avrebbero dovuto ingrandire delle palle di spugna colorate grosse come pluffe fino a renderle delle dimensioni di palloni da spiaggia. Molti però avevano difficoltà a fermare l’incantesimo o a prendere bene la mira, e così Vitious correva da un banco all’altro impedendo che mostruosi palloni rosa si ingigantissero fino a soffocarli tutti, riducendo teste grosse come zucche e accorciando maniche di vesti lunghe sei metri.  
Non era molto d’aiuto, in tutto questo, che Madeline e Euriale, che avevano padroneggiato l’incantesimo, scagliassero palloni in tutte le direzioni, ingrandendoli in volo.  
“Va molto bene, ragazzi! Continuate a provare. Ricordate la pronuncia-ahia! - la pronuncia, dicevo, è Engorgio!” strillava Vitious, occasionalmente colpito da una palla.  
Anche uno studente di Corvonero ricevette una pallonata, quando Davies si unì al gioco di Euriale e Madeline, e i suoi occhiali volarono sul banco di Isabel: il suo incantesimo colpì quelli, invece del bersaglio designato.  
“Ops! Professore!” chiamò, mentre gli occhiali si ingrandivano a dismisura, le stanghette che schizzavano in fuori come mostruose gambe d’insetto e le lenti si ingrandivano come specchi di un luna-park.  
“Arrivo! Fate attenzione, ragazzi…” rispose pronto il professore, avvicinandosi.  
Ma gli occhiali stavano crescendo troppo per restare in bilico sul banco e finirono per cadere, frantumandosi in mille pezzi vicino a Madeline. Isabel il proprietario degli occhiali mandarono un grido, saltando all’indietro.  
Madeline si parò il viso con il braccio e puntò la bacchetta, esclamando: “Mergeo!”  
Invece di sparpagliarsi in tutte le direzioni, i frammenti di vetro si ammassarono sulla punta della sua bacchetta in una sfera, poi caddero compatti a terra.  
“Vi siete feriti, vi siete tagliati?” chiese Vitious. “Basta, fermi tutti! Giù le bacchette!” fece al resto della classe.  
L’ometto rimpicciolì gli occhiali e riparò le lenti, poi rimpicciolì anche quelle.  
“Un bell’incantesimo, AshenHurst,” disse a Madeline, sorridendo, “ma usato impropriamente…”  
“L’ho usato altre volte per bloccare degli incantesimi,” rispose Madeline.  
Will annuì: quando lui e Liam duellavano per gioco e qualche fattura finiva fuori rotta, Maddie la bloccava.  
“In questo caso sarebbe stato più utile un incantesimo Scudo. Ci dovremo esercitare, con quello. La formula è Protego,” disse Vitious rivolto alla classe. “Quello che ha usato lei, signorina, è in effetti più efficace con gli incantesimi. Volete vedere come funziona contro una palla di fuoco?”  
Tutti si fecero attenti.  
“Quando vuole, signorina AshenHurst,” disse Vitious, facendo un piccolo inchino.  
“Incendio!” esclamò Madeline, puntando la sua bacchetta contro il professore.  
Una lingua di fiamma scaturì dalla punta della bacchetta.  
Vitious pronunciò ‘Mergeo’ e le fiamme si compattarono in una palla di fuoco, che vorticò un istante e si spense. La classe emise un verso di stupore, poi i Corvonero applaudirono.  
“Come funziona? Compattandosi il fuoco ha esaurito l’ossigeno?” chiese Madeline, con aria avida.  
“Eccellente, signorina AshenHurst! È proprio così: cinque punti a Serpeverde,” la lodò Vitious. “L’incantesimo di Raccolta e l’incantesimo Scudo sono molto utili nei duelli magici: ottime misure per neutralizzare gli attacchi degli avversari.”  
I suoi studenti lo fissarono affascinati.   
Isabel alzò la mano: “Professore? Perché non ci si esercita nei duelli a lezione? Esiste un club di duello?”  
“Oh, una volta esisteva,” rispose Vitious. “Non per vantarmi, ma ai miei tempi sono stato un campione di duello. Si organizzavano tornei aperti a tutti. Ma era un’attività pericolosa e voi sapete che ora è proibito sfidarsi nei corridoi.”  
Non che gli studenti non lo facessero comunque.  
“Ma sarebbe interessante avere un club del genere,” intervenne un Corvonero.  
“Se esistesse, noi ci entreremmo di sicuro!” assicurò Will.  
“Be’, ragazzi, non credo che il Preside approverebbe. Ci vorrebbe la costante supervisione di un insegnante. E qualcuno che insegni il cerimoniale: i duelli magici seguono regole molto precise,” li ammonì Vitious agitando il dito.  
“Potrebbe farlo lei, professore! Ha detto che è stato campione, no?”  
“Oh, be’, non saprei…” si schermì Vitious.  
“Può almeno raccontarci qualcosa?” chiese Euriale.   
“Perché serve un cerimoniale? Chi lo ha creato?”  
Vitious si risolse a parlare ai suoi studenti dei suoi anni da duellante e di quella ‘nobile arte non più di moda’ che era uno scontro tra maghi rispettabili.  
Per la fine dell’ora, c’erano diciassette aspiranti membri del club di duello.  
  
Con i primi incontri di quidditch alle spalle, e all’indomani della festa di Halloween, Severus Piton si ritrovò a pensare che erano passati dieci anni dalla fine della Guerra. Dieci anni. Dieci lunghi, dolorosi, vuoti e frenetici anni passati in un istante.   
Il mondo magico non aveva dimenticato il terrore della Guerra: ne era prova il tabù che ancora aleggiava sul nome del Signore Oscuro e su tutti gli atti terribili compiuti da Lui e dai suoi adepti. Ma tutti sembravano aver dimenticato il dolore. Erano scesi a patti con le perdite, avevano accettato, processato e lasciato andare rimpianti e rimorsi? O li avevano ignorati, soffocati nel sollievo della salvezza portata dal Ragazzo-Che-É-Sopravvissuto?   
A volte Piton aveva l’impressione che la comunità magica volesse credere che Voldemort fosse stato solo un incubo, un evento eccezionale e irripetibile, a cui non pensare, da non tirare mai in ballo. Altrimenti perché tutto sarebbe cambiato così poco? Maghi ricchi e influenti che avevano usato i loro mezzi per sostenere la causa del Signore Oscuro usavano gli stessi poteri e la stessa influenza per il proprio tornaconto, per garantirsi favori, per dimostrare che il sangue puro contava ancora qualcosa. In sostanza, non facevano niente di diverso da quello che facevano quando Voldemort aveva cominciato la sua scalata al potere.  
Dieci anni: pochi, per dimenticare una guerra che avrebbe potuto distruggere il mondo magico; troppi, se passati ad aspettare un cambiamento significativo nella mentalità comune.  
C’erano ovviamente delle eccezioni. I suoi colleghi, ad esempio, non mancavano di notare con disappunto che poco o nulla era cambiato, né sembravano aver scordato ciò che la Guerra aveva tolto a tutti loro. D’altronde, come avrebbero potuto, ad Hogwarts, avendo costantemente sotto gli occhi il loro futuro? I loro studenti così poco numerosi ormai, che forse avevano perso un genitore o uno zio, che non avevano avuto fratelli, erano un incessante ammonimento di ciò che era stato. Piton sperò di non vedere mai i suoi colleghi accecati invece dal simbolo della fine dell’incubo, dal Ragazzo-Che-É-Sopravvissuto, brandito come una fiamma incantata per scacciare il buio della notte. Quante sciocchezze ripeteva Silente, su come il bambino fosse la speranza del loro mondo!  
Dieci anni. L’anno successivo avrebbe frequentato Hogwarts. Il pensiero gli toglieva il fiato. Il figlio di Lily e James Potter in quelle sale, in quei corridoi…alle sue lezioni.  
“Sembri invischiato in pensieri particolarmente pericolosi, Severus.”  
Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi perché il fatto che qualcuno fosse immerso nei suoi pensieri fosse dai più ritenuta una scusa valida per dare fastidio.  
“Minerva, Filius,” li salutò. “C’è qualche motivo di eccitazione?” chiese, dato che Vitious sembrava parecchio allegro.  
“Oh, niente di che, davvero!” rispose quello, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.  
La McGranitt sembrava molto meno soddisfatta.  
“Ho accennato al Preside di un piccolo progetto,” continuò Vitious. “Non voglio che diventi una grande cosa, pensavo di coinvolgere pochi studenti per fare un esperimento, ecco.”  
Dall’espressione della McGranitt era evidente che la donna disapprovava il suddetto esperimento.   
Piton rivolse a Vitious uno sguardo vagamente incuriosito: “Di che cosa si tratta?”  
“Solo un piccolo gruppo di duello!” esclamo Vitious, senza più trattenere l’eccitazione.  
Piton inarcò le sopracciglia: “Duelli? Hai davvero intenzione di ritrovarti in mezzo a un branco di adolescenti senza cervello autorizzati ad affatturarsi a vicenda?”  
“Non sarebbe poi molto diverso da una lezione normale…” rispose il piccolo professore, con tono più sobrio.  
“Allora sono molto lieto che nelle mie lezioni la bacchetta non sia necessaria,” ribatté Piton.  
“Neanch’io la trovo una grande idea,” disse la McGranitt incrociando le braccia nelle maniche della veste. “Sarebbe pericoloso e un incentivo all’aggressività!”  
“Potrebbe invece essere un modo perfetto per _sfogare_ l’aggressività!” replicò Vitious. “Anche Charity Burbage lo pensa: dice che i babbani fanno studiare ai loro bambini delle tecniche di lotta, arti marziane, mi pare si chiamino.”  
Piton e la McGranitt si scambiarono uno sguardo scettico.  
“A dire la verità, sono stati i tuoi ragazzi a darmi l’idea, Severus,” continuò Vitious, fingendo di non notarli.  
“I miei ragazzi?”  
“I Serpeverde del secondo anno. I cinque,” spiegò Vitious.  
“E pensavi di coinvolgere loro?” chiese Piton.  
“Tra gli altri.”  
“Sono sempre meno convinta dell’opportunità della cosa,” fece la McGranitt, irrigidendo ancora di più la sua posa. “Sono stati puniti al primo anno per aver duellato nei corridoi. E sto avendo molti problemi con Warrington.”  
Piton sospirò: lo sapeva.  
“È sempre stato aggressivo, ma da quando la scuola è iniziata, quest’anno, mi sembra molto peggiorato. Mette mano alla bacchetta con troppa facilità,” concluse la McGranitt, con un’occhiataccia a Vitious.  
“È molto rispettoso dell’autorità,” ribatté Vitious, “e non mi ha mai dato problemi in classe. Se ci fosse un corso di duello, io sarei sempre presente. E chissà che tradizioni e cerimoniale non lo aiutino a riflettere e a calmarsi, prima di attaccare. Che ne pensi, Severus?”  
Piton considerò che più che rispettoso, Warrington era _timoroso_ , dell’autorità. Ma si era inserito bene nella squadra di quidditch e a lui era sembrato che esercizio e disciplina gli stessero giovando. Un’altra attività poteva portare risultati anche migliori.   
Heartilly avrebbe avuto problemi, con un corso di duello? Ormai si controllava così bene…Ghignò al pensiero di come avrebbe potuto sfruttare il suo potere combattendo. Non vedeva controindicazioni per gli altri tre.  
Espose le sue considerazioni ai colleghi.  
“Mi sembra che stia quantomeno provando a controllarsi,” concluse riguardo a Warrington.  
“In effetti, questa settimana si è comportato bene,” ammise la strega, poi sorrise. “A pensarci bene, alla fine di una lezione McIver è venuto da me, lo ha indicato con un cenno del mento e mi ha detto ‘ci stiamo lavorando’.”  
Minerva McGranitt non era incline a fare preferenze tra i suoi studenti, tranne rare eccezioni, ma doveva ammettere che quel piccolo gentiluomo scozzese aveva il suo fascino.  
“Sono molto uniti. Il problema di uno diventa il problema di tutti. Molto poco Serpeverde, in effetti,” disse Piton. “O forse hanno solo capito presto che uniti possono sopravvivere più facilmente.” Scosse le spalle, poi fu colpito da un pensiero: “Chi altri pensavi di coinvolgere, in questo club di duello? Non i Grifondoro, spero…”  
Rispose all’occhiata indignata della McGranitt inarcando un sopracciglio: come poteva sperare di controbattere?  
“No, in effetti no,” fece Vitious. “L’idea è nata durante una lezione con Serpeverde e Corvonero, quindi pensavo di cominciare con loro. Vorrei coinvolgere anche le altre Case, ma in quel caso temo proprio che tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde sarebbe impossibile mettere pace. Magari più avanti, con studenti più maturi…”  
La McGranitt annuì seccamente: ovviamente quell’esclusione le dava fastidio, ma lei stessa era dell’idea che fosse pericoloso e inadatto a dei ragazzini. Tuttavia, i Grifondoro sarebbero stati dei duellanti eccellenti, secondo la sua opinione.  
“Per quanto riguarda i Tassorosso,” riprese Vitious, “non credo che Pomona sarebbe felice se partecipassero: il concetto di duello è troppo lontano dai principi che i Tassorosso seguono.”   
Scosse la testa, poi si illuminò di nuovo: “Ma Corvonero e Serpeverde, ingegnosi e determinati, che sfide si lancerebbero! Quanto potrebbero imparare!”  
“Mi sembri già piuttosto deciso a far partire questo esperimento, Filius,” fece Piton. “Non mi sembra che tu sia venuto per chiedere il mio benestare, quanto per rendermene edotto. Comincerete subito?”  
L’altro uomo fece cenno di no: “Devo ancora pianificare diverse cose e dovrò parlare ancora con il Preside. Oserei dire che non se ne farà nulla fino a dopo le vacanze di Natale.”  
Piton annuì. Magari avrebbe parlato ai ragazzi, prima. Inutile preoccuparsi per il ragazzo che sarebbe entrato ad Hogwarts l’anno successivo. Meglio per ora pensare a quelli che c’erano già ed erano affidati a lui.  
  
Il desiderio di Isabel si era avverato: le vacanze di Natale erano arrivate in fretta e tutti le accolsero con il cuore più leggero di quanto avrebbero creduto il mese prima. Serpeverde aveva vinto la prima partita della stagione. Liam non aveva ancora giocato, ma questo aveva diminuito solo di poco il suo entusiasmo per il risultato, dato che i suoi amici lo avevano reclamato in campo per tutta la durata dell’incontro.   
Inoltre, la prospettiva che Vitious insegnasse loro a combattere con la magia aveva conquistato tutti.  
“I miei genitori andranno fuori di testa, quando lo sapranno!” aveva commentato Isabel, deliziata.  
Madeline non stava nella pelle al pensiero degli incantesimi che avrebbe potuto imparare.  
Scendendo dalle carrozze per entrare nella stazione di Hogsmeade, Will salutò come al solito i Thestral, ma con più contegno e discrezione delle altre volte. Continuava ad accompagnare Kettleburn, ma più spesso Hagrid, ormai, a tenere d’occhio il branco che viveva nella Foresta Proibita. Sedendosi nello scompartimento con gli altri, sospirò di desiderio.  
“Se ti piacciono tanto, perché non ne prendete qualcuno da tenere a casa vostra? Avete lo spazio per i cavalli e boschi dove potrebbero vivere, no?” gli chiese Euriale.  
“Non è così facile,” le rispose Will. “Non sono facili da allevare: a volte attaccano i volatili notturni come gufi e civette. E i cavalli impazzirebbero ad averli vicino, ne sarebbero terrorizzati!”  
Liam scrollò le spalle: “Non li vedrebbero nemmeno.”  
Will rise: “Anche peggio! Li sentirebbero e li annuserebbero, li percepirebbero comunque. Cavalcare nelle vicinanze di un mostro invisibile è il modo migliore di spaventare un cavallo e rompersi l’osso del collo.”  
“Potreste prendere qualcosa di più normale, come gli Etoni o…”  
“O un Granio, piccolo e veloce,” continuò Will. “Mi piacerebbe, ma…tu e Maddie lo sapete, la casa è così vicina al villaggio.”   
Il ragazzino si morse un labbro. Già, la rocca che ospitava il castello dei McIver era proprio al di sopra del villaggio babbano di Tain. Molte delle strade e dei sentieri babbani passavano vicinissime alle terre dei McIver, alcuni addirittura le attraversavano. Era già capitato sia con Madeline che con Liam di incontrare ragazzini babbani che giocavano per conto loro, andando a nuotare alla spiaggetta sotto la scogliera. Liam si era guardato bene dal raccontarlo a casa.  
“Dato che i babbani vivono così vicino, è molto rischioso tenere un cavallo alato, o altre bestie magiche. Bisognerebbe eseguire spesso Incantesimi di Dissimulazione e dato che io sono a scuola tutto l’anno, e che non posso usare la magia a casa, ancora, toccherebbe a mia madre occuparsene. Non mi va di far lavorare lei per un mio capriccio,” raccontò Will.  
“Ma perché i babbani vivono così vicino? Non ci sono sigilli e incantesimi che li tengono lontani dalla rocca?” chiese Madeline. Se l’era sempre domandato.  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “È sempre stato così. Una volta, fino a un centinaio di anni fa, il villaggio era in parte magico, come Godric’s Hollow. La mia famiglia era in buoni rapporti con tutti i maghi che ci abitavano, ma a poco a poco essi sono scomparsi, le famiglie magiche si sono trasferite a Hogsmeade o estinte, e sono rimasti solo i babbani. I sentieri e le strade sono sempre state aperte per gli abitanti di Tain, perché tra loro c’erano maghi e streghe; poi, per consuetudine, i miei nonni hanno lasciato libero il passaggio. A mio padre la cosa non piaceva per niente.”  
Liam fece un grugnito che stava per ‘e certo!’  
“Così ha chiuso il perimetro delle nostre terre con un incantesimo respingi-babbani. Non poteva rendere il castello invisibile e indisegnabile senza cancellare la memoria a tremila persone, altrimenti non ci avrebbe pensato due volte,” continuò il biondo.  
“Ma ora quel sigillo non esiste più…” lo incalzò Euriale.  
“No. Dopo il funerale mia madre lo ha fatto rimuovere. Altrimenti Boyd Thompson non potrebbe salire fino al castello e ai paddock.”  
“Vuoi dire che l’uomo che guarda i tuoi cavalli è un babbano?” chiese Isabel, con occhi sgranati.  
Will esitò: come spiegare ai suoi amici che i suoi genitori avevano sempre ritenuto un pericolo maggiore gli altri maghi piuttosto che i babbani? E che la cosa si era persino acuita, dopo la morte di suo padre? Era per questo che lui era così felice che sua madre frequentasse di nuovo la madre di Madeline e fosse tornata ad apprezzare le visite a Londra.  
“Be’, non ci sono molti maghi, dalle nostre parti. Almeno è scozzese,” disse alla fine.  
“Non credo di aver mai parlato con un babbano…” commentò Euriale.  
“Sono i maghi che diminuiscono di numero,” chiese invece Madeline, “o sono i babbani che aumentano in maniera spropositata?”  
“Entrambe le cose. Ricordi cos’ha detto Piton?”  
“Ci sono davvero così pochi maghi, in Scozia?”  
“No, al contrario. A sud abbiamo delle terre dove vengono allevati Angus, e lì naturalmente abbiamo dei maghi che lavorano per noi. Ma noi siamo l’ultima famiglia magica della zona: quasi tutti i maghi scozzesi vivono a Hogsmeade, Godric’s Hollow o Edimburgo,” spiegò Will.  
“Ma fare entrare un babbano in casa!” protestò Isabel. “Ci si può aspettare di tutto, da loro, sono stupidi e pericolosi!”  
“Non Boyd Thompson,” tagliò corto Will, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“E ovviamente la casa, i suoi abitanti e gli ospiti sono sotto la protezione degli elfi,” disse Euriale. “Sono perfettamente al sicuro.”  
“Dagli estranei,” borbottò Liam.  
Euriale notò il repentino cambio d’umore del ragazzo e si affrettò a suggerire di fare qualche gioco.


	9. Secondo anno. Capitolo 4

## Capitolo 4

  
Severus Piton sedeva nella Sala Grande, la mattina dell’antivigilia di Natale. La sala era praticamente deserta, dato che la maggior parte degli studenti era partita per le vacanze il sabato mattina. Alcuni degli studenti più anziani avevano approfittato di quel fine settimana di tranquillità per portarsi avanti con la preparazione per i MAGO, ma anche loro avrebbero lasciato il castello in mattinata. Per Piton non era stato un weekend tranquillo, allarmante, piuttosto, date le informazioni che Silente aveva deciso di condividere con lui.  
“Sai che sono sempre stato convinto che Voldemort non fosse scomparso definitivamente, Severus,” gli aveva detto il vecchio nel suo ufficio la sera prima. “Ho sempre vigilato, con perizia e ingegno, se mi permetti, sulla diffusione di segni e voci di un suo possibile ritorno. E ora, quelle voci si fanno più insistenti.”  
La fenice di Silente aveva mandato un piccolo trillo dal suo trespolo.  
“Da dove vengono, queste voci?” aveva chiesto Piton.  
“Dal continente, a Est, nelle terre dei Balcani, dove la magia oscura è antica e nascosta.”  
Piton aveva scosso la testa: “I babbani stanno combattendo una guerra, là. Informazioni e notizie non possono che essere confuse.”  
“Oh, non ho dubbi sulla veridicità di certe affermazioni che ho sentito. Forse sarebbe interessante capire quali altre orecchie sono state pronte a recepirle…”  
Piton era stato d’accordo: nei giorni successivi progettava un viaggio a Londra e un salto nei vecchi ritrovi.   
Venne distratto dalla sua colazione da uno splendido gufo reale che gli consegnò una lettera sigillata.   
Inusuale: non aspettava posta e come cartolina di auguri era un po’ in ritardo. Riconobbe sulla pergamena il sigillo dei Warrington. Strinse gli occhi, aprendo in fretta la busta: perché una lettera ora? Aveva dovuto scrivere a casa del ragazzo un paio di volte, data la sua condotta a inizio anno. Ma ultimamente né lui né i colleghi avevano lamentele da riferire ai Warrington. Lesse in fretta la lettera, poi la posò, accigliato. La lesse di nuovo.   
Incrociò lo sguardo di Silente, che conversava amabilmente con la professoressa Sinistra. Il Preside gli rivolse un’occhiata scrutatrice da sopra le lenti a mezzaluna.  
“Forse partirò per Londra prima del previsto,” gli disse Piton, quando gli fu chiesto se andava tutto bene.  
Si preparò a partire subito dopo colazione, la lettera in una tasca del vestito. La sua prima tappa però non sarebbe stata Londra.   
Si smaterializzò da Hogsmeade: la sua meta era una tenuta sulle colline gallesi a qualche miglia da Dylife, che aveva visitato forse tre volte, quando era molto più giovane.   
Si premurò di materializzarsi davanti al cancello principale come la prima volta che vi era stato invitato e non nella valletta più discreta in fondo al parco.   
Il suo mantello lo faceva risaltare sulla neve come un corvo, ma probabilmente il suo arrivo era stato dato per scontato, perché l’elfo che apparve all’istante ad accoglierlo conosceva il suo nome.  
La casa dei Warrington era in stile gotico-Tudor, a due piani; le pietre di concio erano chiare, bianco-dorate nella piena luce del mattino. L’ingresso era luminosissimo e sfarzoso, dall’arredamento barocco alle due donne che aspettavano di accoglierlo.  
“Professor Piton! Severus, mio vecchio amico, siamo davvero spiacenti di essere state costrette a chiedere il tuo aiuto e di averti convocato qui con così poco preavviso! Ma tutti te ne siamo immensamente grati,” lo accolse Alhana Warrington, mentre Piton le rivolgeva un inchino.   
La donna non gli sembrava cambiata più di tanto: la ricordava volitiva, bellicosa se necessario, ma molto selettiva nelle sue battaglie.  
“Questa è mia sorella, Heather Dunkworth. Forse non vi siete mai incontrati?” continuò la padrona di casa, indicando graziosamente una donna che le assomigliava, ma con i capelli castano molto scuro.   
Dunkworth era il cognome da nubile di Alhana Warrington.  
“Non ricordo di aver avuto il piacere. È un onore, signorina Dunkworth.”  
Heather Dunkworth lo guardò con diffidenza e Piton, grazie alle sue doti di Legilimens, colse lampi di scontri tra lei e la sorella, mentre Alhana Warrington lo scortava in un salottino tenendolo sottobraccio.  
“Grazie ancora per essere venuto. È…”  
“Non ringraziarmi, Alhana. La tua lettera aveva un tono d’urgenza che non ho potuto ignorare,” la interruppe Piton, freddo, “e tuttavia, non sono certo di aver compreso quello che mi è richiesto: voi volete che io porti via il ragazzo?” chiese, guardando ora l’una ora l’altra.  
“È l’unico punto su cui abbiamo raggiunto un accordo, e lei ha capito benissimo, professore,” gli rispose tagliente Heather Dunkworth, poi voltò il capo rifiutandosi di guardare la sorella.   
L’altra donna, più controllata e decisa a non lasciar cadere lo scudo della cortesia, gli fece un piccolo sorriso: “Damian è…deluso dal comportamento di Liam in questo trimestre. Ne abbiamo parlato tutti assieme e abbiamo deciso che Liam debba tornare a scuola. Ci dispiace coinvolgerti, ma come Direttore di Serpeverde, pensavamo…”  
“Quindi siete tutti d’accordo? Anche Liam, immagino. Certo, farlo tornare a casa come tutti gli altri ragazzi e poi dirgli che dovrà passare il Natale in collegio può sembrare crudele, ma certamente lo aiuterà a forgiare il carattere. O è stata una decisione improvvisa di Damian Warrington? Ricordo che era il tipo…” fece Piton con un sorriso sgradevole, studiando la reazione di Alhana Warrington alle sue parole.  
Nei pensieri della donna fu in grado di vedere Damian Warrington, ormai vecchio, che parlava concitato, Liam con le lacrime agli occhi, arrabbiato, tradito, e peggio, infinitamente peggio, Liam che si asciugava il naso sanguinante, le mani della madre che gli accarezzavano i capelli nocciola.  
“Avevo dimenticato quanto poco a lungo sopporti la diplomazia e le convenzioni sociali,” gli rispose Alhana abbandonando il tono cortese. “Non sei cambiato.”  
Heather Dunkworth lo osservò con interesse.  
“Dov’è il ragazzo? Sta bene?” chiese Piton.  
“Ma certo.”  
“Voglio vederlo,” annunciò, alzandosi.  
La donna si alzò a sua volta: “Naturalmente. Ti ho chiamato per questo. Foxy!” chiamò a voce alta. “Dì al signorino di scendere. C’è un ospite che lo vuole vedere,” ordinò all’elfa che apparve in un baleno.   
La creatura occhieggiò con terrore Piton, nero e torreggiante, poi sparì.  
“No, non sono cambiato per niente,” riprese Piton. “Ricorderai quanto poco amassi non sapere cosa succede o farmi prendere in giro,” ringhiò.  
“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica, Severus?” chiese Alhana, stancamente. “Damian ha deciso che non lo vuole qui. Non vuole vederlo, non sopporta di trovarselo davanti agli occhi, e ogni mio tentativo di farlo ragionare è fallito. Così ti ho scritto.”  
“Il vecchio sa che prima o poi perderà il controllo e lo ucciderà. Non vuole tentazioni,” intervenne Heather, la voce vibrante di disgusto.  
Piton la guardò, poi riportò gli occhi sulla sorella: “Tuo marito ha fatto del male al ragazzo?”   
C’era altro, oltre quello che aveva già visto?  
Alhana rise senza allegria: “Oh, Severus! Quasi mi piacerebbe che qualcuno di non coinvolto ascoltasse questa conversazione, qualcuno che possa apprezzarne l’assurdità! Il mio vecchio amico non aveva fama di essere molto compassionevole, da ragazzo,” spiegò alla sorella.   
Heather non le rispose.  
Piton la osservava, in attesa.   
“Sì,” rispose infine Alhana, “lo ha picchiato. Lo ha punito e chi può dire che non ne avesse diritto? Abbiamo ricevuto piogge di gufi da Hogwarts, a causa sua!”   
“E Damian Warrington è un uomo di vecchio stampo…” fece Piton, piano.  
Liam Warrington comparve sulla soglia.  
“Professor Piton!” esclamò, sorpreso.   
Poi capì e rivolse alla madre l’espressione tradita che Piton aveva già visto nei ricordi di lei. Lei lo guardò angosciata.  
“Non mi aspettavo di rivederla così presto, Warrington, ma ne sono felice,” gli disse Piton.  
Il ragazzino fece uno sforzo di attenersi all’etichetta: “È un onore riceverla, professore. Immagino…immagino che sia venuto per riportarmi a scuola,” non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere in tono rassegnato.  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio: “Preferiresti rimanere?”  
“Be’, certo,” rispose Warrington.  
Piton gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e si chinò verso di lui per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
Liam cercò di non ritrarsi quando il professore gli strinse le lunghe dita intorno alla spalla.  
“Vede, professore,” continuò, un po’ a disagio, “questa è casa mia. Non sono mai stato lontano per Natale. Non…non è giusto che io venga cacciato da casa mia!” finì, alzando la voce per la prima volta da quando era arrivato a casa e guardando sua madre.  
“È per il tuo bene!” gli rispose sua zia.   
Liam guardò Piton e poi abbassò gli occhi a terra.  
Piton aveva visto abbastanza. Nella sequenza di immagini che aveva visto nella mente di Warrington, perfettamente normali per un ragazzino di tredici anni, una spiccava orribilmente: Liam che si osservava la schiena allo specchio, nauseato e incapace di non guardare.  
“Ecco cosa faremo,” cominciò lentamente Piton. “Voglio che tu salga in camera tua e prepari i tuoi bagagli, ma prima scriverai a William e alla signora McIver, chiedendo loro di ospitarti per le vacanze di Natale.”  
Warrington lo guardò a bocca aperta: “Ma professore, non posso, sarebbe scortese…”  
“Aggiungerò una nota di mio pugno spiegando che mi è impossibile riportarti a Hogwarts con me. La tua famiglia manderà scuse e ringraziamenti.”  
“Ma…Will è così contento del Natale a casa sua,” continuò sottovoce il ragazzino, “non voglio mettermi in mezzo, rovinare le feste a lui e a sua madre…”  
“Sono sicuro che avrai abbastanza tatto da non denigrare le loro tradizioni famigliari,” gli rispose Piton, roteando gli occhi. “So inoltre che William ti invita spesso, d’estate. Ho ragione di credere che sia perché la tua compagnia non gli dispiace.”  
Warrington sorrise appena.  
“Non lo riporterà ad Hogwarts?” domandò Heather.   
Piton scosse la testa: “Fargli passare il Natale da solo a scuola sarebbe una punizione. Il padre lo ha già punito, a quanto mi dite, e io pure: ho approfittato delle sue mani ferme per aprire semi di Acronilla Purpurea per la dispensa del laboratorio. Un altro castigo sarebbe inutile e ingiustificato. Va, lettera e bagagli,” ripeté, raddrizzandosi e spingendo il ragazzino verso la porta.  
“Sarò in debito con i McIver,” commentò Alhana con voce piatta.  
“Preferiresti davvero essere in debito con me?” ribatté Piton, con un sorrisetto.  
Alhana sospirò: “Scriverò ad Andromaca McIver, allora.”  
“Nel frattempo, io farò due chiacchiere con tuo marito. Sarebbe impensabile andarmene senza salutare un vecchio amico.”  
Alhana lo scortò allo studio del marito senza dire nulla.  
“Perché non ama il ragazzo?” le chiese Piton.  
Lei scrollò le spalle, impotente: “Non lo so. Mia sorella ti direbbe che è pazzo, ma davvero non lo so. A volte non lo ritiene all’altezza del suo nome. Altre…giurerei che ne ha paura. Non ho idea di cosa vede quando lo guarda.”  
Diede un’ultima occhiata a Piton, poi spalancò le doppie porte dello studio.  
“Marito, il professor Piton è venuto a prendere nostro figlio,” gli disse, con un sorriso affettuoso.  
Piton si fece avanti, rivolgendo un piccolo inchino al padrone di casa. Alhana uscì subito, chiudendo la porta.  
“Severus Piton. Ricordo la prima volta che sei entrato in questa casa: un ragazzo ambizioso che sapeva scegliere le proprie amicizie e i propri obbiettivi,” disse Damian Warrington con un sorriso tagliente, seduto dietro uno scrittoio di legno pregiato. “Niente era troppo in alto, per te. Immagino che all’epoca lo stesso si potesse dire anche dei Rosier e dei Lestrange e di molti altri. Ma loro sono morti, o peggio, mentre tu sei libero e hai ancora amici potenti. Scelti ancora più saggiamente, direi, se la fiducia che Silente ti accorda non è un pettegolezzo.”  
Piton si inchinò di nuovo, accettando quel lusinghiero ritratto della sua stoltezza giovanile. Studiò Damian Warrington con attenzione, mentre parlava. Sapeva che si era praticamente ritirato dalla vita pubblica negli ultimi tre anni a causa di una malattia di cui non si sapeva nulla. E indubbiamente quell’uomo era malato, e più vecchio della sua età, che si avvicinava alla sessantina: quasi venticinque anni in più della madre di suo figlio. Liam somigliava alla madre in molte cose, aveva notato Piton, anche se quelle che saltavano di più agli occhi erano il colore dei capelli e la corporatura massiccia. Ma il taglio degli occhi del ragazzo era lo stesso del padre: scrutatore e predatorio, quasi.  
“Ho anche un’altra fortuna in questa…nuova vita che ci siamo ritrovati a vivere, a dispetto di tutte le ambizioni e i desideri,” rispose Piton con sarcasmo. “Ho l’onore di occuparmi dell’educazione delle nuove generazioni.”  
“Un ruolo fondamentale, nella scuola di quel babbanofilo di Silente. Ahimè, vorrei aver dato un seme migliore, per la salvaguardia delle tradizioni e del sangue di mago. Temo che il ragazzo sia un debole,” disse Damian Warrington con una smorfia.  
“Io sono piuttosto soddisfatto di lui. E non apprezzo i tentativi di correggere la sua presunta debolezza,” replicò Piton, duro.  
L’uomo dietro lo scrittoio si accigliò.   
“Davvero? Venire a casa mia a contestare la mia potestà su mio figlio va oltre l’ambizione, Piton. È stoltezza,” disse dolcemente, giocando con noncuranza con il suo bastone.  
“I segni, di quella potestà, potrebbero attirare la disapprovazione di ben altre persone. O uffici: come il Dipartimento Minori dell’Ufficio Famiglie Magiche.” Piton sorrise: “Non sono l’unico ad aver evitato con sollievo le domande degli Auror, a suo tempo. Un’accusa di maltrattamento, un coinvolgimento delle autorità, e potrebbero anche riaccendersi antichi dubbi sulla provenienza di certi fondi messi a disposizione dei Mangiamorte.”  
“Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo: hai sempre saputo più cose di quel che avresti dovuto e hai sempre saputo come lanciare una minaccia,” rispose Damian Warrington, stringendo il suo bastone.  
“Non è una minaccia: è solo questione di tempo, se il ragazzo continuerà a presentarsi a scuola coperto di ferite.”  
“Chi dovrebbe impicciarsene? Mi pare di ricordare che nessuno entra nella sala comune di Serpeverde. Gli affari di Serpeverde rimangono a Serpeverde,” fece l’uomo, sembrando preoccupato per la prima volta.  
“Il ragazzo gioca a quidditch. Potrebbe infortunarsi durante un incontro: l’infermiera della scuola non avrebbe neppure i pochi scrupoli di lealtà verso Serpeverde che ho io, e che potrei decidere di abbandonare comunque. Sarebbe un bello scandalo, per il mondo magico: siamo diventati talmente ipocriti, su queste faccende,” concluse Piton, agitando una mano per chiudere la questione. “Porterò via il ragazzo come avete chiesto,” disse ancora, prima di inchinarsi e lasciare lo studio a grandi passi.  
Ritornò nel salottino, interrompendo una discussione sussurrata tra le due donne.  
“Ho il benestare del capofamiglia,” annunciò, ironico.  
“Accompagnalo alla stanza di Liam,” ordinò Alhana alla sorella.  
Heather ubbidì senza protestare, con grande sorpresa di Piton. La seguì al piano di sopra.  
“Sono molto sollevata, ora che porterà Liam via dalle grinfie di quel mostro,” gli disse la donna.  
“Non è nulla che non avrebbe potuto fare da sola,” le rispose Piton, acido.  
Lei lo fissò: “Davvero? Cosa avrei dovuto fare, di grazia? Rapire mio nipote, forse?”  
“Per niente. Ma avrebbe potuto tenerlo lontano dal padre, fuori di casa, almeno,” disse, ben sapendo di essere ingiusto: lui stesso non aveva fatto granché.   
Avrebbe dovuto denunciare Damian Warrington e la famiglia. Ma ciò avrebbe significato far allontanare il ragazzo da casa, forse permanentemente. Di sicuro Liam non ne sarebbe stato felice, e lui si sarebbe fatto nuovi nemici. Era una situazione delicata e non intendeva agire senza pensare bene ad ogni conseguenza.  
“Crede davvero che sarebbe sufficiente? Non ha sentito come parla di questa casa? Liam sa che sarà sua, che tutto ciò che appartiene a suo padre sarà suo: non intende lasciarsi spaventare dal vecchio. Lui, dal canto suo, sa di aver messo al mondo chi lo sostituirà. Sono dell’opinione che la malattia lo abbia fatto impazzire, esacerbando l’idea che Liam rappresenti il suo futuro, e la sua morte.”  
Conclusa la sua spiegazione, Heather Dunkworth si fermò e incrociò le braccia.  
“La camera di Liam è quella,” disse, indicando una stanza che probabilmente affacciava sul parco posteriore.  
La porta era aperta e all’interno proveniva il rumore di oggetti spostati e di cassetti aperti. La donna si allontanò senza dire nulla e Piton si soffermò a pensare alle sue parole: davvero Damian Warrington vedeva nel figlio un costate ammonimento a ricordarsi della morte? Magari vedeva i suoi errori, i suoi rimorsi, quello che non aveva raggiunto? Lui si sarebbe sentito così, quando avesse visto il figlio di Lily e Potter?  
Bussò allo stipite e fece per entrare, ma venne scagliato all’indietro con un assordante CRACK! Recuperò l’equilibrio ed estrasse la bacchetta, mentre Liam Warrington sollevava di scatto la testa da un piccolo baule da viaggio: “Professore! Cos’è stato?”  
“La soglia è protetta da un sigillo,” rispose l’uomo, pronto a lanciare un rivela-incantesimi.   
Poi notò un’elfa domestica nella stanza del ragazzo, che probabilmente lo stava aiutando con i bagagli. Era la stessa che Alhana aveva mandato a chiamare il figlio, qualche minuto prima.  
“Azzarderei che si tratti di magia elfica…” disse Piton, a voce bassa, studiandola.  
Warrington lo guardò per un momento, confuso, poi capì e si girò di scatto verso l’elfa.   
“Foxy! Come ti sei permessa di impedire al professor Piton di entrare!” ruggì, scagliandosi verso di lei.  
“Perdono, padroncino! Foxy vuole proteggere padroncino, niente uomini grandi nella sua stanza! Foxy non permette a nessuno di seguirlo qui!” strillò l’elfa, accasciandosi a terra, aspettandosi di venir presa per il collo o scalciata.  
“Liam!” gridò Piton.  
Il ragazzino si bloccò, girandosi verso di lui: “Le farò rimuovere il sigillo, professore.”  
“No. Credo che sia un’ottima idea: ben fatto, elfa.” Sorrise: “Poter impedire agli adulti di entrare nella mia stanza: alla tua età avrei dato tutto quello che avevo, per una cosa del genere.”  
Era davvero un’ottima idea. Warrington sarebbe stato al sicuro, lì. E c’erano altri incantesimi che poteva imparare per proteggersi. Alcuni potevano essere preparati a scuola e poi attivati in qualsiasi momento senza bisogno della bacchetta. Avrebbe potuto insegnarli a tutti i suoi studenti del secondo anno.  
“Ma voleva completare la lettera ai McIver,” protestò Warrington, “come farà se non può entrare?”  
Piton agitò una mano: “Non è un grave problema. La finirò di sotto, quando sarai pronto ad andare. Posso restare sulla soglia, non ho bisogno di entrare.”  
Warrington annuì, poi si rivolse all’elfa: “Le signore possono entrare?”  
Foxy si rialzò, tremando leggermente.  
“Il padroncino non vuole le signore?” chiese.  
“No, nessun adulto,” rispose lui deciso.  
“Tua madre sicuramente non gradirà essere…” cominciò Piton, ma notò un movimento con la coda dell’occhio: Alhana Warrington era in fondo al corridoio, probabilmente richiamata dal frastuono prodotto quando Piton aveva cercato di oltrepassare la soglia stregata. L’uomo fece un gesto rassicurante in risposta al suo sguardo angosciato.  
“Non mi importa, non la voglio qui!” stava dicendo il ragazzino.   
Diede un’occhiata a Piton, poi parlò al pavimento.  
“Perché non prende mai le mie difese? Poteva dire a mio padre che non voleva che mi mandasse via, lui le dà retta! Perché non è mai dalla mia parte?” chiese, accorato.   
Piton vide Alhana fare un passo avanti e fermarsi, pallida. Dall’interno della stanza il figlio non poteva vederla, né sapere che lei lo ascoltava.  
“Tu e tuo padre non andate d’accordo,” cominciò Piton, lentamente.   
Era un bell’eufemismo, ma il ragazzo non sapeva di quanto il suo professore fosse al corrente, ed era meglio così, per ora.  
“Ma tu passi quasi tutto l’anno a scuola: entrambi avete il tempo di sbollire, così. Tua madre invece è sempre qui, non può permettersi che tuo padre la veda come un nemico. Si sono scelti e sposandosi hanno giurato di sostenersi a vicenda, e ora lei è vincolata a quel giuramento. Non vuol dire che non la faccia soffrire non poterti essere più vicina, o che non faccia del suo meglio per proteggerti. Capisci?”  
“Sì,” borbottò Warrington.  
Alhana Warrington rivolse un cenno del capo a Piton, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, poi scomparve verso le scale. L’uomo non sapeva se davvero meritava la sua difesa, ma non vedeva alcun vantaggio ad alimentare il risentimento di Liam per la madre.  
“Sono pronto,” annunciò il ragazzino, prendendo la lettera per i McIver.  
Foxy schioccò le dita e il baule uscì dalla stanza, depositandosi ai piedi di Piton. Lui lo toccò con la bacchetta e lo fece sparire.  
“Non lo ha già mandato dai McIver, vero? In effetti, anche se mandiamo un gufo ora, sarebbe molto maleducato presentarci subito dopo…” fece Warrington.  
“A dir poco,” rispose Piton, facendogli cenno di scendere al piano di sotto. “Non ti porterò da loro oggi. Faremo tappa a Londra, e aspetteremo la loro risposta. Non ho dubbi che sarà positiva.”  
“A Londra, signore? Andremo a Diagon Alley?” chiese Warrington.  
Si fermò davanti a uno specchio e si rassettò gli abiti, controllando che i capelli non fossero in disordine. Piton si trattenne dal ridere alla vista del proprio riflesso accanto a quello del ragazzo, benvestito e con i capelli tagliati di fresco. Nessun dubbio sul perché l’elfa domestica non avesse ritenuto saggio permettergli l’accesso alla stanza del padroncino.  
“Ho delle commissioni da fare, a Diagon Alley, e dovrai accompagnarmi, temo, ma pensavo di pernottare a casa mia.”  
“Davvero ha una casa a Londra?” esclamò Warrington, poi arrossì. “Mi scusi, certo che ha una casa, di sicuro non vive sempre a Hogwarts.”  
“È quasi così, in realtà. Non credo di passare nella mia vecchia casa più di un mese all’anno,” disse Piton.   
E ne aveva ogni ragione: non era certo una villa come quella dei Warrington e Cokeworth non era un luogo che avesse amato particolarmente in giovinezza.  
Tornati nel salottino trovarono Alhana Warrington occupata al piccolo scrittoio.  
“Ho preparato anch’io una lettera per i McIver,” spiegò al figlio, cedendo il posto a Piton.   
La donna si chinò e parlò all’orecchio del ragazzino, poi lo abbracciò brevemente. Warrington la salutò in modo formale non appena il professore sigillò la lettera.  
“Me ne occupo io,” si offrì Alhana, prendendola.  
“Porgi i nostri rispetti alla signorina Dunkworth e al padrone di casa,” le disse Piton, indossando il suo mantello. “Pernotteremo a Spinner’s End,” la informò.  
La donna annuì. Se avessero preso una stanza al Paiolo Magico avrebbero sollevato un’infinità di domande e pettegolezzi, e la famiglia Warrington era conosciuta anche in alberghi di maggior prestigio, nel mondo magico. Lo squallido mondo babbano per una volta era più sicuro e preferibile.  
Heather Dunkworth li raggiunse nell’ingresso. Warrington fu abbastanza freddo anche con lei, ma Piton si sforzò di essere cortese, riconoscendole che la sua preoccupazione per il nipote era genuina.  
Lui e il ragazzo si avviarono al parco. Warrington lo guidò fino alla valletta dietro la casa.  
“Ci smaterializzeremo, vero, professore?”  
“Sì. Sai come fare?”  
“L’ho già fatto altre volte,” rispose il ragazzo, aggrappandosi al braccio di Piton un po’ in imbarazzo.  
Piton scelse di materializzarsi direttamente a Diagon Alley, ma in una zona tranquilla e poco frequentata.  
“Ritengo che tu non conosca questo particolare tratto di Diagon Alley,” disse Piton. “Preferirei che non ti allontanassi e fossi piuttosto cauto. Più tardi, quando torneremo verso i negozi più frequentati, potrai anche fare un giro per conto tuo, se ti va. Siamo d’accordo?”  
“Sì, professore,” rispose Warrington, e lo seguì senza fiatare.  
Piton si incamminò verso la bottega dello speziale da cui si serviva quando aveva bisogno degli ingredienti più rari che le serre di Hogwarts non potevano fornirgli. Era sempre saggio avere scorte ben fornite anche per preparare le pozioni meno usuali: d’altronde, chi poteva mai sapere quando fosse tornata utile una goccia di Veritaserum? O la Pozione Polisucco? Oltretutto, molti preparati erano lunghi e complessi e il loro uso richiedeva pianificazione e premeditazione.  
Diede un’occhiata a Warrington che lo seguiva come un’ombra. Non era abituato a portarsi dietro qualcuno, né adulti, né tantomeno ragazzini, quando era a Londra. Poteva aver portato a spasso il suo figlioccio un paio di volte, ma non di più, visto quanto i suoi genitori erano innamorati e gelosi del piccolo Draco.  
Entrarono nel negozio di Mastro Loveney, che lo accolse con calore: “Professor Piton! Non immaginavo di vederla prima del nuovo anno, ma è sicuramente un segno del destino: le nuove forniture di Spine Traccianti sono arrivate in anticipo, per via del clima insolito che ha colpito la Cumbria.”  
Il vecchio mago si fece avanti con un sorriso gentile. Piton acquistava da lui i suoi ingredienti da quando aveva undici anni, e così aveva fatto sua madre prima di lui.  
“Eccellente. Mi servirà anche della pelle di Girilacco, se ne avete,” gli rispose.  
“Certamente. E come posso aiutare questo distinto giovanotto?”  
Liam guardò immediatamente Piton.  
“Un mio studente. Ha terminato la polvere di rosa damascena e avrebbe bisogno di rifornire le sue scorte di ingredienti. Dato che ci siamo incontrati, l’ho accompagnato qui,” mentì Piton con noncuranza.  
“È vero, signore,” confermò Liam, pronto. E in effetti aveva finito la polvere di rosa! Davvero il professore se lo ricordava?  
Mastro Loveney parve molto commosso dalla raccomandazione di Piton e lo ringraziò fino quasi a irritarlo. Liam ne approfittò per studiare gli scaffali colmi di ampolle, barattoli, fasci di erbe appese a seccare e minuscole bilance e misurini di ogni tipo.  
“Cos’è questo?” domandò ad alta voce, indicando una radice viola acceso, contorta e bitorzoluta come certi rovi, che mandava uno strano odore.  
Piton e Loveney sollevarono la testa dalle spine che stavano esaminando e il professore strinse gli occhi.  
“Si suppone che tu lo sappia, Warrington,” fece, asciutto.  
Liam lo guardò, gli occhi spalancati dal panico.  
“Oh, suvvia, professore! Il ragazzo è in vacanza, non è corretto interrogarlo!” intervenne bonariamente Mastro Loveney.  
Piton continuò a fissare Warrington, in attesa della risposta. Sì, forse non era corretto mettere pressione al ragazzo, che aveva appena dovuto lasciare la sua casa e che già normalmente aveva soggezione delle figure autoritarie (ed eccone spiegato il motivo). Ma Piton non era disposto ad ammettere alcuna giustificazione all’incapacità di reagire sotto pressione. Aveva imparato a sue spese quanto fosse necessario per sopravvivere non perdere il sangue freddo e la capacità di pensare.  
“Allora?” incalzò.  
“È…forse, è radice di Asphodelo Notturno?” rispose Liam, sforzando al massimo la memoria. Isabel lo avrebbe ricordato senza problemi.  
“Corretto,” rispose Piton, riabbassando lo sguardo sulle spine.  
Liam si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.   
Uscirono dalla bottega una ventina di minuti dopo con i loro acquisti sotto i mantelli ben chiusi. Non c’era molta neve, ma tirava un vento gelido e il cielo era coperto.  
L’attenzione di Liam fu attirata da un’insegna: Safarà.  
Piton lo notò: “Quello è uno strano negozio: si dice che compaia in molte dimensioni diverse, anche nella Londra babbana, a volte, come piace al suo proprietario.”  
“Dimensioni diverse?”  
“Altri mondi,” spiegò Piton. “Probabilmente è una sciocchezza, ma Hamlin, il proprietario, ha diffuso questa voce e sa essere molto convincente.”  
“Possiamo entrare a curiosare?”  
Piton sollevò un angolo della bocca: “Purché tu non ti lasci convincere a comprare niente. Non ci sono articoli adatti a ragazzini.”  
Una volta usciti, Liam non ricordava di preciso cosa avesse visto nel negozio, ma aveva idea che fosse fantastico. E Hamlin! Che tipo: era sicuramente mezzo goblin.  
Piton lo spinse avanti, borbottando tra sé: “Quel pazzo…un galeone stregato…”  
Liam dimenticò il negozietto di bric-à-brac non appena misero piede nella strada principale, addobbata di abeti e luminarie natalizie. La via era affollata di maghi e streghe che ultimavano le loro commissioni per le feste.  
“Qui mi fido a lasciarti da solo,” disse Piton.   
Sapeva che Warrington era il più indipendente del gruppo, e molto probabilmente aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per conto suo per elaborare gli eventi degli ultimi giorni.  
Liam sorrise timidamente: “Non mi caccerò nei guai, professore.”  
Stabilirono dove trovarsi di lì a un’ora e mezza, poi Liam si avviò verso il negozio di articoli per il quidditch. Studiò le vetrine per un po’, soffiando nuvolette di vapore sulle ultimissime novità in bella mostra, poi entrò, mescolandosi agli altri avventori che cercavano regali dell’ultimo minuto. Una strega quasi svenne quando il commesso le disse che non avevano più Tornado 9 in magazzino.  
Liam uscì poco dopo, diretto alla casa editrice Obscurus Books: dovette cercare un po’ e chiedere aiuto, ma alla fine trovò qualcosa di adatto. Fece ancora una tappa da Cioccolato e Lamponi, una pasticceria che sua madre e sua zia non mancavano mai di visitare, quando passavano da Londra, portandogli le creazioni più squisite di cioccolato e frutta e i dolci più incredibili che avesse mai assaggiato, benché anche quelli di Hogwarts non fossero male.   
Normalmente, il pensiero di entrare in pasticceria lo avrebbe esaltato, ma quel giorno il profumo del cioccolato ottenne solo di chiudergli lo stomaco. Sfuggì in fretta alle affettuose attenzioni delle commesse che lo avevano riconosciuto. Altro che porgere i loro saluti a sua madre: avrebbe preferito non sentir parlare di lei o della sua famiglia fino a giugno.  
Si chiese perché non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi a casa come faceva a scuola, quando si ritrovava a urlare contro i suoi amici senza neanche accorgersene. Mentre davanti ai suoi…la rabbia lo soffocava, gli impediva di parlare o pensare: se ne stava lì, silenzioso e impotente, spaventato dalla propria incapacità di reagire.  
“Liam.”  
Sobbalzò quando si sentì chiamare. Era praticamente finito sui piedi di Piton, che occhieggiò curioso il pacchetto azzurro che dondolava appeso al suo polso.  
“Un presente per la signora McIver,” spiegò.   
Il pacchetto era di carta, stregata in modo che il cioccolato all’interno non si sciogliesse o congelasse, in quel caso. L’ altro pacchetto era al sicuro nella tasca del mantello, assieme a quello dello speziale.  
“Molto premuroso,” commentò Piton.  
Warrington sembrava sul punto di congelare, notò, ed era ormai pomeriggio: non avevano pranzato e qualcosa gli diceva che anche la sera prima il ragazzo probabilmente non si era goduto una tranquilla cena in famiglia.  
“Troviamo un posto caldo,” gli propose. “Hai fame?”  
Warrington scrollò le spalle, dicendo che stava bene, ma quando furono seduti davanti a tè caldo e panini imbottiti non poté fare ameno di mangiare come un lupo.  
“Possiamo rientrare, ora,” gli disse Piton, mentre il ragazzo si abbandonava contro lo schienale della sedia sospirando.   
“Ma prima di smaterializzarci per Spinner’s End, dovrò eseguire un Incantesimo di Dissimulazione. La casa è magica, ma si trova nel mondo babbano ed è protetta dagli intrusi. Io potrei apparire direttamente sulla soglia, ma tu no. Dovremo camminare per un tratto, in mezzo ai babbani.”  
Warrington si fece attento: “C’è pericolo?”  
Piton fece un sorriso sprezzante: “Per un mago con una bacchetta, no. Per un mago o una strega con un minimo di abilità in duello anche un babbano con una pistola non è una grave minaccia.”  
“Cos’è una pistola?” domandò il ragazzo.   
Piton glielo spiegò, mentre uscivano dalla sala da tè. Eseguì l’Incantesimo di Dissimulazione su entrambi.   
Liam si sentì come ricoprire da un liquido denso e gelato a partire dalla fronte, dove il professore lo aveva toccato con la bacchetta. Si aggrappò al braccio di Piton e scomparvero fisicamente, oltre che alla vista.  
Se quello era il mondo babbano, pensò Liam, non valeva davvero la pena di metterci piede. I mezzosangue e i nati in famiglie babbane avrebbero dovuto essere molto più grati della possibilità di entrare nel loro mondo magico.  
Neve ghiacciata e sporca ai lati delle strade copriva piccoli mucchi di immondizia gettati ai piedi di strani contenitori verde scuro; le case erano alte e piatte, tutte appiccicate, i muri di mattoni anneriti e le finestre sporche. Un’alta ciminiera che sputava fumo scuro sovrastava tutto. Qua e là c’erano gruppetti di ragazzini che vociavano. Avevano l’aria triste e squallida delle case che abitavano.  
“Non è certamente il luogo più affascinante che il mondo babbano abbia da offrire. Ci sono angoli di Londra ben più gradevoli,” disse Piton, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.   
Liam dovette ammettere che il villaggio babbano sotto la casa di Will aveva tutt’altro aspetto. O forse era la mancanza di spazi verdi e aperti, che lo disturbava di più, di Spinner’s End.  
“Andiamo,” fece Piton.  
Camminarono per un centinaio di metri, fino a una casetta indistinguibile da quelle che le stavano a fianco. Piton, che teneva una mano sulla spalla di Liam, dato che non si potevano vedere l’un l’altro, estrasse la bacchetta e mormorò qualcosa appena misero piede sul brevissimo vialetto d’accesso, poi annullò l’Incantesimo di Dissimulazione.  
“Qui i babbani non possono vederci.”  
Puntò la bacchetta alla porta d’ingresso e quella si spalancò, invitandoli ad entrare.  
Liam scivolò dentro dietro al professore, curioso.  
Da un piccolo ingresso buio entrarono in un soggiorno illuminato da lampade magiche. Le pareti erano interamente occupate da scaffali, colmi di libri e alti fino al soffitto. C’erano un divano, una poltrona e un tavolino da caffè al centro della stanza, accanto al quale era posato il suo baule. Anche se i mobili non erano né antichi né pregiati, l’ambiente ricordò a Liam la biblioteca di suo padre: c’era la stessa atmosfera di attesa e tranquillità. Ma lì era anche evidente un senso di abbandono. Parecchi libri erano appoggiati a casaccio su tutte le superfici piane; una pila di riviste attendeva a terra vicino alla porta d’ingresso; non c’erano suppellettili o foto.  
Era strano immaginare Piton in quel disordine, quando il suo ufficio e il suo laboratorio a scuola erano così organizzati e immacolati. Chissà se i suoi alloggi erano altrettanto ordinati o se invece somigliavano di più a Spinner’s End.  
Piton indicò l’unico ritratto della stanza, dall’altro lato del soggiorno: “Di là ci sono la cucina e il laboratorio. Di qui si sale al piano di sopra,” e toccò una porta segreta nella libreria.  
Una porzione di scaffale ricolmo di libri scivolò sui cardini, rivelando una stretta scala.  
“Porta alla mia camera da letto e al bagno. Non ho mai ritenuto necessaria una camera per gli ospiti, quindi temo che dovrai accontentarti del divano.”  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle: “Mi piace questa stanza. Tutti questi libri…”  
“Credo che non ci sia niente di pericoloso per te, nei ripiani più bassi, ma non ne sono così certo. Ci sono volumi qui che ti brucerebbero gli occhi, altri che ti convincerebbero per sempre di essere un passero. Ce n’è uno che assorbe energia vitale e potere magico da chiunque ne sfiori la copertina,” disse Piton, facendo scorrere lo sguardo con affetto sugli scaffali.  
Liam si sentì accapponare la pelle: “Non toccherò niente, lo giuro!”  
“Meglio così. Vorrai salire a rinfrescarti…”  
Liam posò i suoi pacchetti accanto al suo baule e fece per prendere dei vestiti. Piton sollevò un sopracciglio.   
“Non c’è alcun bisogno di formalità. Non occorre che ti cambi per la cena,” gli disse, sarcastico.  
Liam lo guardò, spaesato: non conosceva un modo di approcciarsi agli adulti senza formalismi.  
“Fa come se fossi a scuola,” gli suggerì Piton, appendendo il suo mantello e cominciando a valutare le disastrose condizioni della casa.   
Quanto tempo era che si riprometteva di mettere in ordine? Il laboratorio, che aveva ricavato dalla camera da letto dei suoi, era perfetto, ma non lo utilizzava da anni. La cucina era rifornita di provviste, incantate con una bolla blocca-tempo che ne impediva il deterioramento.  
Ormai erano quasi le sei: dalla finestra della cucina poteva vedere gli uomini del quartiere rientrare dal lavoro. C’erano più automobili, rispetto a una volta, ma parecchi operai erano a piedi o in bicicletta come quando lui era un ragazzo.  
C’erano ben pochi indizi che il Natale fosse imminente. Forse tutto sommato avrebbe dovuto portare Warrington ad Hogwarts, per la notte: la scuola era sicuramente più accogliente e il viaggio dai McIver sarebbe stato meno impegnativo. Ma gli altri studenti rimasti si sarebbero chiesti il motivo della sua presenza. Piton era certo che il ragazzo si sarebbe sentito umiliato se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto che cosa ci faceva di nuovo a scuola.  
Con un gesto della bacchetta fece apparire un pasticcio di carne e un bicchiere di latte per Warrington sul tavolo della cucina, poi tornò in soggiorno.  
Il ragazzo scese dalle scale in quel momento, mentre il ritratto si chiudeva dietro Piton. Raffigurava quattro adulti e una bambina dai capelli neri e lo sguardo fosco. Il padre e la madre le tenevano entrambi una mano sulla spalla, l’altra coppia si limitava a guardare avanti, scoccandole un’occhiata tranquilla di tanto in tanto.  
“La sua famiglia, professore?” chiese Warrington.  
“La famiglia di mia madre. I Prince,” rispose Piton, senza guardare.  
Fece apparire lenzuola e coperte e poi un soffice cuscino sul divano. Anche se era il più alto dei suoi amici, Warrington ci si sarebbe potuto sdraiare comodamente.  
“Grazie, professore,” mormorò Liam. “Mi dispiace crearle tutto questo disturbo.”  
“Non è niente, Warrington,” gli rispose l’uomo.  
Liam sperò di non irritarlo come Mastro Loveney.  
“Ho preso una piccola cosa per ringraziarla,” fece, prendendo il pacchetto blu scuro che gli avevano preparato in libreria e porgendoglielo senza guardarlo.  
“Non era assolutamente necessario,” obiettò Piton, piano.  
Prese il pacchetto, considerandolo la prova materiale che era troppo coinvolto con i ragazzi del secondo anno. Doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa al riguardo…Notò un piccolo timbro sulla carta.  
“Obscurus Books?” Inarcò un sopracciglio: “Non avrebbero neanche dovuto farti entrare!”  
Liam sorrise con astuzia: “Sono entrato come se lo facessi tutti i giorni. Sono stato cortese, ma sdegnoso. Funziona sempre.”  
Piton ricambiò il sorriso: era una cosa che aveva visto fare a Lucius un’infinità di volte.  
“La gente sa qual è il suo posto,” diceva, “non dobbiamo comportarci in modo che possano dimenticarlo.”  
I ricchi ragazzi di Serpeverde sono sempre i ricchi ragazzi di Serpeverde.  
Scartò il libro, ‘Distillati e Pozioni: Quintessenza del Sapere Moderno’, e annuì, colpito. Una buona scelta.  
“Lo accetterò a una condizione, Warrington,” disse, deciso.  
“Quale, signore?”  
“Devi promettere di leggerlo anche tu, quando sarai al quinto anno. È un testo fondamentale.”  
“Va bene,” promise Liam, un po’ dubbioso. Non era certo che lo avrebbe compreso.  
Piton insistette perché cenasse e poi gli ingiunse di andare a dormire. Effettivamente, Liam non desiderava altro.  
Piton si ritirò al piano di sopra. Considerando la stanchezza emotiva del ragazzo e la fatica per le due smaterializzazioni di quella giornata, non si aspettava di vederlo in piedi prima dell’indomani mattina. E avrebbe avuto una bella sorpresa: la risposta dei McIver raggiunse Piton verso le undici. Andromaca McIver aveva scritto che non vedevano l’ora di incontrarli.  
Cercarono di non arrivare troppo presto per non disturbare, anche se Warrington aveva raggiunto Piton in cucina prima delle otto. Fu molto sollevato di leggere la lettera. Acquistarono una passaporta per Edimburgo (una materializzazione congiunta diretta sarebbe stata sfiancante) e si materializzarono sul sentiero che usciva dal villaggio di Tain poco prima delle dieci.  
Warrington era sempre arrivato via camino, ma Piton conosceva quel tratto di strada. Le sue visite alla rocca dei McIver erano state ancora meno numerose di quelle ai Warrington, ma l’ultima era piuttosto recente.   
Era venuto per il funerale di Thomas McIver, e non era stato l’unico dei vecchi compagni: aveva visito anche MacNair, Mulciber, Dolohov, Cartright e Malfoy, per una volta senza Narcissa al seguito.  
Piton era stato occhieggiato con sospetto, mentre Malfoy aveva salutato i vecchi amici senza remore. In fin dei conti, alcuni di loro erano suoi colleghi al Ministero.   
Che il Ministero della Magia ritenesse necessari i servigi di un essere come MacNair era incomprensibile, per Piton. Almeno, Malfoy aveva galeoni, capacità e classe. MacNair era un macellaio.   
Il castello non era circondato da cancellate, ma Piton percepì una barriera magica che concesse loro il passaggio, nel bel mezzo di un prato innevato. Continuarono a salire, lui leggermente senza fiato, Warrington perfettamente a suo agio, forgiato dalle colline gallesi e da tre mesi di allenamenti di quidditch.  
Trovarono Andromaca e William McIver ad attenderli nel punto in cui il sentiero rendeva visibile il castello, come nel giorno del funerale. Le loro pose erano identiche, la donna alle spalle del figlio, che avvolgeva in un abbraccio, ma le differenze erano molto più numerose.  Thomas McIver era morto in primavera, e vedova e figlio avevano indossato gli abiti tradizionali scozzesi del lutto, nel parco verde e fiorito. Quel giorno spiccavano sulla neve negli abiti festivi, e li salutarono da lontano agitando la mano.  
Sorridevano entrambi, William quasi fuori di sé dalla gioia, la madre in quel modo composto che le apparteneva in ogni circostanza, per quel che Piton poteva dire.  
“Ben arrivati! Buon Natale!” augurò loro la donna, mentre Piton e Warrington si inchinavano.  
“Finalmente!” ruggì il giovane McIver, abbracciando l’amico. I due si scambiarono un ghigno.  
“Buongiorno, professore,” fece poi il biondo, sforzandosi di essere più educato.  
“Venite, entriamo a sederci davanti al camino. Siamo così felici della vostra visita. Sei il benvenuto in ogni momento, Liam,” disse Andromaca McIver, allargando le braccia. “E naturalmente anche lei, professore!” Sorrise.  
Si avviarono.  
Era stata una mattinata molto piacevole, per Piton. Completamente priva di quella tensione che aveva caratterizzato il suo incontro con Alhana Warrington e sua sorella. I padroni di casa li avevano subito messi a loro agio. Avevano bevuto cioccolata calda davanti al grande camino in pietra del salone, nel quale sarebbe stato acceso il ceppo di Natale. La stanza era sormontata da un abete gigantesco decorato di cristalli di neve, fate argentate e note musicali ricoperte di quello che sembrava zucchero: se sfiorate, emettevano la nota che raffiguravano. William McIver suonò ‘God Rest You Merry’ saltellando intorno ai rami. I regali di Natale di Liam Warrington giacevano sotto l’abete insieme a quelli dei McIver, pronti per essere aperti dopo il cenone di quella sera.  
Mentre i ragazzi si divertivano, gli adulti avevano parlato.  
“Ho ricevuto un gufo da Alhana Warrington, in cui mi diceva che aveva affidato Liam alle sue cure, professore, ma non posso dire di averne capito il motivo. Normalmente non me ne importerebbe, ma William ha avuto una strana reazione,” gli aveva confidato la donna. “Era felice, ma anche preoccupato.”  
“Problemi in famiglia,” aveva risposto Piton, “e non sono certo nati nel fine settimana.  Probabilmente Liam si è confidato con William a scuola.”  
“Spero che questi problemi si risolvano.”  
“Va al di là delle mie capacità di previsione dirlo,” aveva detto lui, scrollando la testa.  
Nonostante la compagnia fosse piacevole, Piton non intendeva trovarsi in mezzo ai festeggiamenti e ai famigliari cha sarebbero arrivati, così salutò i ragazzi e Andromaca McIver.  
William McIver ne rimase un po’ deluso: “Speravo si fermasse almeno per il pranzo, professore.”  
“Devo rientrare a Londra.”  
“William, non è cortese insistere,” intervenne la madre.   
Intuiva che per l’uomo quella forzata intimità con due dei suoi studenti doveva essere strana, ed era percepibile la sua riluttanza a trovarsi in mezzo a molte persone. Aveva senso: dopo la Guerra, anche lei e Thomas desideravano solo silenzio e discrezione.  
“Perché non accompagni il professor Piton, mentre io faccio vedere a Liam la stanza dove pensavamo di sistemarlo?”  
Il ragazzino accettò volentieri.  
“Grazie di aver portato qui Liam, professore,” gli disse, una volta fuori.  
Piton scrutò il suo viso grave: “Quanto sai, tu, di questa storia?”  
McIver fece una smorfia: “Non molto. Liam non ne vuole parlare. Ma non è difficile da intuire, no? È colpa di suo padre, se Liam è sempre arrabbiato. Forse ne ha parlato con Euriale, ma non ne sono sicuro.”  
“Con Euriale?”  
“Be’, è difficile tenerle le cose nascoste,” fece McIver.  
“Uhm…”  
Era meglio spingere Warrington a parlare della faccenda con qualcuno che lo aiutasse a gestirla, o era meglio lasciargli tempo e spazio? Forse lui ne avrebbe parlato con Minerva McGranitt, per decidere.  
Salutò McIver e si smaterializzò. Per il momento la questione era in altre mani. Lui aveva un compito da svolgere e informazioni da raccogliere, nei prossimi giorni.


	10. Secondo anno. Capitolo 5

 

## Capitolo 5

  
“Sei stato a casa di Piton?” gli chiese Isabel, incredula, sul treno di ritorno ad Hogwarts.  
“Che posto è?” chiese Euriale.  
Madeline si protese in avanti, avida.  
Liam raccontò della casa e del quartiere.  
“Quindi sei andato in giro per botteghe segrete e hai visto la casa del professore!” sospirò Isabel, con invidia.  
Will e Liam si scambiarono un’occhiata: le ragazze erano sempre così interessate a Piton! Gli sarebbero state appiccicate tutto il giorno, se avessero potuto.  
“Be’, non erano botteghe segrete. Penso che tornerò da Mastro Loveney, la prossima volta che avrò bisogno di ingredienti. Puoi venire con me,” le rispose Liam.  
Isabel parve soddisfatta. Liam aveva raccontato a Will, durante le vacanze, dell’irrazionale decisione del padre di allontanarlo da casa. Riassunse la cosa in poche parole per le ragazze.  
“Era così arrabbiato per le punizioni che ho preso a scuola che non mi voleva nemmeno vedere,” disse, scrollando le spalle e fissando il pavimento dello scompartimento.  
“Meglio mandarti da un amico che confinarti in camera tua,” gli disse Madeline.  
Euriale non disse nulla, percependo che la faccenda doveva essere piuttosto dolorosa per l’amico.  
  
Vitious era andato avanti con gli arrangiamenti necessari a far partire il suo esperimento con i ragazzi del secondo anno.  
“Non sarà un club ufficiale,” spiegò loro. “Vedetele come delle lezioni di approfondimento per voi che avete manifestato interesse.”  
“Non ci saranno altri studenti?”  
Vitious scosse la testa: “Per il momento no. Non vi chiedo di mantenere il segreto, ma, per essere chiaro, non voglio che punzecchiate i Grifondoro per il fatto che non sono stati presi in considerazione per questa esperienza.”  
I Corvonero annuirono: meglio, sarebbe stato più facile concentrarsi, senza i Grifondoro. I Serpeverde ghignarono apertamente: li avrebbe fatti impazzire, essere esclusi così! Decisero all’unisono che li avrebbero derisi a morte.  
Ma il non-club di duello non risultò così allettante, per gli altri studenti. Dato che ufficialmente non era un club, Vitious organizzò i loro incontri durante la settimana scolastica, invece che nel weekend.  
“È solo lavoro in più.”  
“Sì, divertitevi alla vostra lezione extra!” commentarono i gemelli Weasley.  
I Serpeverde furono un po’ delusi dalla loro blanda reazione, finché Euriale non disse loro che in realtà Fred e George _erano_ gelosi: d’altronde, Incantesimi era l’unica lezione in cui si applicassero.  
Alla loro prima lezione di duello, Vitious era decisamente il più eccitato di tutti: “Bene, bene! Ci siamo! Forse è meglio aspettare a tirare fuori le bacchette, ragazzi…”  
Liam, Will e un paio di Corvonero rinfoderarono le bacchette con qualche protesta.  
“Bene!” riprese Vitious, battendo le mani. “Ci sono un paio di cose da dire, prima di tutto. I duelli magici. Oggi i duelli nell’immaginario comune sono esclusivo appannaggio degli Auror nello svolgimento delle loro funzioni…”  
“Catturare i maghi oscuri!” gridò un Corvonero.  
“…o chiunque infranga la legge magica,” corresse Vitious. “Ci sono dei tornei di duello, nel corso dei quali è possibile dimostrare il proprio talento, ma ormai sono pochi e hanno perso il loro scopo originale.”  
Rivolse agli studenti un’occhiata speranzosa: “Chi sa dirmi qual era lo scopo di un duello magico tra maghi rispettabili?”  
“Stabilire chi era il più forte?” suggerì Liam.  
“Stabilire chi avesse ragione?” disse invece Margareth Clockwork.  
Il piccolo professore sorrise incoraggiante: “Quasi corretto, ma non preciso.”  
“Comporre le liti,” disse Euriale.  
“Ecco! Questa è l’espressione corretta: il duello era uno dei modi per risolvere una disputa, un giudizio, tra due maghi. Il giudizio si risolveva in favore del vincitore. In alcuni casi, e qui i babbani hanno un’usanza simile, il duello era utilizzato per ripagare un torto o un’offesa.”  
Molti studenti annuirono, ricordando il celebre duello tra Rhialto il Meraviglioso e il suo amico, Matheus L’Improbo, che aveva lo aveva preso in giro per il suo eccentrico gusto nel vestire.  
“Ovviamente, perché il risultato fosse accettabile e ristabilisse l’ordine che era stato precedentemente turbato, c’era bisogno di regole, di un preciso formalismo e di un arbitro terzo, completamente al di sopra di qualsiasi bega i duellanti avessero tra loro,” continuò Vitious. “E tutto ciò divenne ancora più necessario quando si cominciò ad ammettere che i duellanti non fossero gli stessi che avevano promosso il giudizio, ma dei campioni scelti da loro, che li rappresentavano combattendo al loro posto.”  
“Perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto combattere al loro posto?” chiese Isabel.  
“Per diversi motivi: per lealtà, o legami di sangue, ma anche per denaro. Si diffuse presto, tra i ceti più agiati, l’usanza di ingaggiare un campione. E come scegliere un buon campione, che avesse buone probabilità di vittoria in un duello giudiziale?”  
“Con un torneo!” rispose pronto Roger Davies.  
“Esatto! Si cominciarono ad organizzare tornei, e ogni mago abile nell’arte del duello avrebbe voluto partecipare: con la vittoria e la gloria, sarebbero venuti ingaggi e galeoni,” proseguì Vitious.  
“Ora, come sapete, i processi magici non si avvalgono più dei duelli. Il diritto stava cambiando e gli arbitri, i giudici, assumevano sempre più influenza e potere: si andava delineando un sistema di corti organizzate, con competenze molto ampie, e non si vedeva più di buon occhio che i singoli maghi potessero farsi giustizia da soli con un duello. E c’era anche un’altra questione, che riguardava l’usanza di pagare i campioni…”  
“Solo i maghi più ricchi potevano permettersi di ingaggiare i campioni migliori: i ceti meno abbienti avevano meno probabilità di ottenere giustizia,” rispose Euriale.  
Vitious le sorrise: “Ottima risposta! Anche tu, come tuo padre, sei interessata alla Magisprudenza? Ricordo che era un ottimo studente…”  
Euriale scosse le spalle.  
“Per concludere, ragazzi, il duello è uscito dalle aule dei tribunali, ma i tornei sono rimasti, come momenti di aggregazione delle comunità magiche e come palcoscenico per esibire la propria abilità, la propria forza, la propria astuzia nelle arti magiche! Purtroppo, ora non sono più molto in voga, ma chissà!”  
Batté le mani: “Avanti, so che non vedete l’ora: fuori le bacchette e saliamo sulla pedana…”  
La lezione era stata fantastica: nell’ora successiva Vitious aveva insegnato loro un facile incantesimo che aveva l’effetto di sbilanciare l’avversario e loro avevano fatto pratica di mira, scagliandolo a turno su un manichino posto a un’estremità della pedana, prima con tutta calma, da fermi, poi di corsa, lanciandosi verso l’avversario. Decisamente, la mira di alcuni di loro poteva solo migliorare.  
“Per oggi può bastare!” disse infine il professore. “Potete andare, ma ricordatevi: _non_ vi è permesso duellare nei corridoi. E se mi giunge voce che qualcuno di voi ha fatto un uso improprio dell’incantesimo Impeto, vale a dire lo ha usato in qualunque altro luogo che non sia la mia aula, i suoi giorni da duellante saranno brevi!”  
Gli studenti sciamarono fuori, commentando eccitati il primo incontro del non-club di duello.  
  
Le vacanze di Natale per Piton erano state dense di attività, alcune decisamente interessanti. Aveva passato Natale e Santo Stefano a riordinare casa, più per tenersi occupato che per altro, ma nei giorni successivi aveva discretamente indagato nel mondo magico sulle voci che preoccupavano Silente, con un’abile alternanza di Legilimanzia, domande apparentemente innocue e occasionalmente minacce. ‘La mia specialità, assieme alle pozioni,’ si disse, con un sorriso amaro. Aveva sentito più o meno le stesse informazioni di Silente, ma per quanto il vecchio mago lo avesse allarmato, ascoltandole lui stesso era giunto alla conclusione che si trattava solo di dicerie.  
C’era sempre stato qualcuno pronto a giurare che il Signore Oscuro sarebbe ritornato, sin dai primi tempi dopo la sua caduta: i Lestrange e quel ragazzo, Crouch, vi avevano creduto tanto fermamente da attaccare una coppia di Auror, quando avrebbero potuto fuggire dal paese ed evitare Azkaban. Che idioti. O folli: Bellatrix Lestrange era indubbiamente pazza.  
Ma erano stati tutti pazzi, a mettersi al servizio del Signore Oscuro. E tuttavia non sarebbe mai mancato qualcuno che sperasse nel suo ritorno, qualcuno che aveva assaporato le possibilità di grandezza che lui offriva, e che si era trovato orfano del potere che i suoi seguaci potevano acquisire.  
Oltre ai rampolli di antiche famiglie, oltre ai purosangue caduti in disgrazia che incolpavano di questo i mezzosangue, il Signore Oscuro aveva riunito attorno a sé un considerevole numero di disadattati, paria, feccia di ogni tipo che cercava un’occasione di riscatto, una scusa per sfogare la propria violenza, un mero tornaconto personale. Erano stati la bassa manovalanza di Voldemort: i suoi Mangiamorte per promuovere l’ideale della supremazia magica sui babbani, giovani idealisti purosangue che lottavano per la salvaguardia del mondo magico dalle minacce di quello babbano; e mostri, tagliagole e bruti senza scrupoli a diffondere il terrore, per scuotere e scioccare chi non si era schierato con lui, per farla pagare a chi gli si opponeva.  
Non che la linea tra Mangiamorte e creature come Fenrir Greyback fosse così netta. Neppure lui, che era stato impiegato dal Signore Oscuro come spia per il suo cervello e la sua abilità nel preparare distillati della verità, poteva affermare di non essersi macchiato le mani di atti orribili.  
Lo sapeva lui, e lo sapevano gli strani soggetti che aveva interrogato in bettole fumose e buie: era ancora temuto. Non come Malfoy, il cui potere era manifesto, ma come si teme un pugnale nell’ombra.  
Se pure le sue indagini lo avevano costretto a ripensare al periodo più buio della sua vita (non che la sua infanzia e gli anni ad Hogwarts fossero stati così brillanti), non aveva sentito niente di inaspettato o particolarmente pericoloso. Per il resto, c’erano stati anche incontri piacevoli con la famiglia Malfoy, e uno decisamente inaspettato.  
Piton scosse la testa, concentrandosi sul presente. Aveva pensato di parlare con i ragazzi del secondo anno prima che Vitious cominciasse con il suo ‘esperimento’, ma non l’aveva fatto: non voleva stare con il fiato sul collo a Warrington. Tuttavia intendeva insegnare ai ragazzi un paio di cose, e i duelli di Vitious potevano servirgli per introdurre l’argomento.  
Colse l’occasione una domenica mattina, quando li incrociò mentre salivano in Sala Grande a fare colazione e li invitò nel suo ufficio quella sera.  
“Mi piacerebbe sapere com’è stata la vostra prima lezione di duello.”  
I ragazzi gli parvero molto compiaciuti della cosa, ma ovviamente loro erano abituati a ricevere molte attenzioni. Se alla loro età un insegnante avesse chiesto a lui di parlare di un suo interesse, Piton ne sarebbe stato immancabilmente sospettoso.  
I Serpeverde si presentarono puntuali alle 20.00 all’ufficio di Piton.  
Heartilly entrò per prima: era già stata lì un’infinità di volte e si sentiva quasi a casa. De Atienza come sempre marciò decisa e sicura. Piton notò con piacere che Warrington non sembrava in soggezione e sulle spine come tutte le altre volte che lo aveva convocato nel suo ufficio.  
I ragazzi si sparsero per la stanza.  
“Sedetevi pure,” disse Piton, indicando il solito divanetto. “Allora?  Con cosa ha cominciato il professor Vitious?”  
I ragazzi gli parlarono brevemente dell’introduzione, poi Madeline spiegò dell’Incantesimo Impeto e di come si erano esercitati a scagliarlo su un manichino.  
Il professore inarcò le sopracciglia: perché cominciare da una cosa del genere? Lo scopo di un duello era disarmare l’avversario!  
“Lei avrebbe fatto diversamente, professore?” chiese McIver, notando la sua perplessità.  
Piton scrollò le spalle: “Forse. Ma io non sono un campione di duello. Il professor Vitious sa sicuramente quello che fa.”  
“Ha mai affrontato dei duelli con altri maghi, professore?” fece Heartilly.  
“È capitato,” rispose Piton, piano.  
“E con dei babbani?” chiese Warrington. “Quando eravamo a Londra ha detto che per un mago che sappia duellare anche un babbano con una pistola è un avversario facile. Mi è sembrato così sicuro, mi chiedevo…”  
“Cos’è una pistola?” lo interruppe De Atienza.  
Warrington glielo spiegò, sbirciando il professore per conferma.  
“Sembra pericoloso,” intervenne AshenHurst. “Come si affronta un babbano con una pistola?”  
“Probabilmente nessuno di voi incontrerà mai un babbano armato,” li fermò Piton.  
Il discorso non stava prendendo la piega che sperava.  
“L’ideale sarebbe fuggire, e confido che nessuno di voi si metta mai in pericolo facendo altro, avendo la possibilità di smaterializzarsi o correre via.”  
“Ma se uno non potesse farlo?” insistette De Atienza.  
“Allora la cosa più sicura sarebbe disarmare l’avversario. Esiste un incantesimo apposito e sono certo che Vitious ve lo insegnerà quanto prima.”  
“Se questa volta venisse anche lei, professore, potreste farci vedere un duello tra maghi esperti, lei e il professor Vitious,” disse Heartilly.  
Piton scosse la testa: “Non intendo immischiarmi, sarebbe una mancanza di rispetto nei confronti del professor Vitious. E comunque non amo duellare per gioco.”  
“Perché? Si possono dimostrare le proprie capacità, così,” fece McIver.  
Piton lo fissò: “Rifletti: è sempre un bene, mostrare agli altri di cosa si è capaci?”  
“È meglio tenere sempre un asso nella manica,” rispose Heartilly con un sorriso scaltro. Ricordava quel particolare insegnamento.  
“Esatto.” Piton le rivolse un piccolo cenno del capo. “Far sapere tutto di sé a dei potenziali avversari potrebbe essere letale. Alcune doti, alcune capacità, alcune difese funzionano al meglio quando restano segrete.”  
“Ma in duello ci si deve svelare per forza,” obbiettò McIver.  
“Non è detto,” rispose Piton, pensando agli incantesimi non-verbali. Ma non era quello l’argomento che gli premeva trattare. “In ogni caso, il duello non è l’unico modo che un mago ha di proteggersi: forse i vostri genitori sfidano chiunque cerchi di entrare a casa loro non invitato?”  
I suoi studenti ridacchiarono.  
“No, certo! Ci sono sigilli e Incantesimi Respingi-Intrusi…” rispose AshenHurst.  
Piton annuì: “Ci sono molte magie difensive, e come ho già detto, operano al meglio quando restano segrete. Può trattarsi di sigilli, o di talismani…”  
Prese una pergamena e una penna. I ragazzi si protesero verso la scrivania dal divanetto. Piton tracciò pochi tratti, poi toccò la carta con la bacchetta: “Actio.”  
L’inchiostro brillò come un raggio di sole, poi tornò all’apparenza normale.  
“Ora questo è un talismano, pronto per essere attivato ripetendo la formula, anche senza bacchetta. Può essere nascosto in un libro, in un baule, nello stipite di una porta, e impedirà che esso venga sfogliato, frugato o oltrepassato da terzi.”  
Tutti li fissarono, interessati.  
“Non si potrebbe disegnare il talismano sulla porta o sul libro da proteggere?”  
“Ovviamente,” rispose Piton, “ma questo è trasportabile. Significa che potete crearlo qui, dove siete autorizzati ad usare la magia, e poi farne l’uso che ritenete più opportuno.”  
Scoccò un’occhiata a Warrington. Il ragazzino incrociò il suo sguardo.  
“Può farci vedere come si fa?” chiese, serio.  
Anche gli altri sembravano entusiasti all’idea di poter usare la magia a casa.  
Piton annuì: “Ci sono molti tipi di talismani. Alcuni sono per la protezione personale e un tempo venivano ricamati sulle vesti da mago, sulle maniche o sul petto. Anche se una cosa del genere sarebbe considerato barare, in un torneo di duello,” li avvisò.  
“Ho sentito che si possono anche inserire protezioni nelle gemme e nei gioielli,” disse De Atienza.  
“Sì. Ogni gemma ha specifiche proprietà e reagisce in modo diverso ai vari incantesimi: bisogna scegliere quella adatta al proprio scopo,” spiegò Piton.  
“Oh, voglio imparare anche questo!” sospirò De Atienza.  
Piton sorrise: “Sarà più lungo e complesso che fare un talismano di carta. Volete provare?”  
Tutti si accalcarono alla scrivania.  
Bene: ora tutti avrebbero avuto una protezione. E se avessero finito per usarla solo per difendere la loro privacy e per nulla di più serio, tanto meglio per tutti.  
  
“È stato forte Piton, a insegnarci questa cosa dei talismani,” fece Will di ritorno con gli altri alla sala comune.  
“Molto utile,” concordò Euriale.  
Il professore aveva suggerito che facessero qualche esperimento, realizzando talismani su materiali diversi, per vedere cosa si fosse rivelato più adatto alle esigenze di ognuno. Aveva anche spiegato loro come disattivarli senza distruggerli.  
“Forse non si potranno usare in un torneo, ma a Difesa dovrebbero di sicuro insegnare a farli,” continuò.  
“Se Piton l’anno prossimo sostituirà Grawely…” cominciò Liam.  
“Non ci sono molte speranze, a sentire Morgan,” lo interruppe Isabel.  
Per lei andava bene così: il professore non avrebbe potuto insegnare sia Difesa che Pozioni, e a lei piaceva fare Pozioni con Piton.  
“Perché Morgan ne è così convinto?” chiese Madeline.  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Non lo so. Avevamo deciso di chiederlo a Ophelia, ma poi non l’abbiamo fatto…”  
Erano stati distratti dalla necessità di trovare un modo di gestire la rabbia di Liam. La politica di assunzioni del Preside era passata in secondo piano.  
Will e Liam si scambiarono un’occhiata. Loro avevano qualche ipotesi, a proposito: ne avevano discusso durante le vacanze di Natale. Ma dirlo alle ragazze avrebbe comportato anche ammettere un coinvolgimento delle loro famiglie in questioni sulle quali erano stati educati al segreto. Solo il pensiero di parlare faceva sentire entrambi in colpa. E quasi certamente Euriale se n’era accorta, perché si girò a guardarli interrogativamente.  
“Perché non glielo chiediamo subito?” disse in fretta Will, sperando che Euriale fosse più interessata al mistero che a loro due.  
“Se Ophelia è ancora in sala comune perché no?” rispose Madeline.  
Nascosero con cura i loro talismani perché nessuno facesse domande. Ophelia era ancora alzata, ma era in compagnia di Olivier e Tyrell.  
“Da dove arrivate?” indagò Olivier.  
“Siamo stati da Piton. Voleva sapere del primo incontro del club di duello con Vitious,” rispose Madeline.  
Olivier aggrottò la fronte: Piton era parecchio chioccia con quelli del secondo anno o era una sua impressione? Era stato così…presente?...anche quando loro erano dei marmocchi, o quei cinque erano speciali?  
“Dev’essere molto divertente,” disse Ophelia.  
I ragazzi raccontarono brevemente dell’incontro.  
“Che non interferisca con gli allenamenti, Warrington. Alla prossima partita voli in campo,” ricordò Tyrell a Liam.  
Liam annuì, deglutendo a fatica.  
“Comunque…” cominciò Euriale per riportare il discorso dove interessava a loro. “Sappiamo che anche Piton se la cava nei duelli e in generale in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, ma tutti sembrano sicuri che non la insegnerà mai. È troppo chiedere di spiegarci il motivo?”  
I tre Serpeverde più anziani si guardarono.  
“È una faccenda delicata…” cominciò Ophelia, dopo un attimo.  
“Potrebbe essere per il fatto che Piton era un Mangiamorte al servizio di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato,” disse invece Olivier, sogghignando.  
“Olivier, cazzo,” lo riprese stancamente Tyrell.  
“Cosa c’è?  Non è che non abbiano proprio idea di quello di cui stiamo parlando, giusto, ragazzi?”  
“Non sono proprio argomenti che si affrontano con i bambini alle cene di famiglia,” lo rimbeccò Tyrell, acido.  
“Forse avevi la lingua di una delle mie cugine nell’orecchio, a Capodanno, e ti sei perso l’illuminato discorso di mio zio…”  
“Be’, _noi_ non ne parliamo come se niente fosse!” ringhiò Tyrell.  
“Piantatela,” li ammonì Ophelia, poi si rivolse ai ragazzi: “Ai tempi di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato molti erano suoi sostenitori, almeno all’inizio. Quasi tutte le famiglie più antiche simpatizzavano per lui. Alcuni non si rendevano conto della guerra che avrebbe scatenato, altri furono stregati e costretti a seguirlo…”  
“E altri ancora lo accolsero volontariamente e combatterono per lui perché lo ritenevano il comportamento più giusto per un purosangue degno di questo nome,” intervenne Olivier, guardando Liam e Will.  
Forse era per quello che per Piton erano così speciali, i ragazzi del secondo: erano i figli dei vecchi compagni!  
“Sì,” ammise Ophelia, “Sembra che Piton fosse in Mangiamorte, ma quando Voi-Sapete-Chi è caduto lui non è stato incriminato dal Ministero, quindi forse è solo una voce.”  
“Non è stato incriminato solo perché Silente garantì per lui,” fece Tyrell.  
“Perché Silente avrebbe dovuto garantire per un Mangiamorte?” gli chiese Ophelia. “Era il più grande avversario di Voi-Sapete-Chi! Gli si è sempre opposto apertamente!”  
“Be’, non lo so, ma…”  
“Che ha fatto la nostra famiglia durante la Guerra?” intervenne Isabel, rivolta al fratello e ignorando gli altri due.  
“Tu che dici, Isabela?” le rispose Olivier con un sorrisetto. “Azzarderei che abbiamo offerto dei soldi, se non braccia e bacchette...”  
Euriale ascoltava avidamente. Per lei erano quasi tutte informazioni nuove: di sicuro nella sua famiglia nessuno aveva sostenuto Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato. Durante parte di quel periodo i suoi erano in Francia, anche se erano già tornati quando Harry Potter, Il-Bambino-Che-È-Sopravvissuto, aveva messo fine alla Guerra.  
“Non è il caso di dir loro tutto,” sibilò Ophelia a Olivier.  
“Prima o poi, sì. O è meglio aspettare la relativa lezione di Storia della Magia?” replicò lui, beffardo.  
Ophelia alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Il punto è: la Guerra è stata orribile, e tutti rimpiangono di averla combattuta. _Di sicuro_ non vi conviene chiedere a Piton di raccontarvi che parte vi abbia avuto lui,” disse la ragazza, con tono definitivo.  
Capendo l’antifona, Euriale prese Isabel per il braccio e la trascinò via. Si avviarono tutti verso i dormitori, ma si fermarono nell’ombra delle scale. Ophelia, Oliver e Tyrell stavano ancora discutendo astiosamente.  
“Che storia,” commentò Madeline. “Tyrell ha ragione, da noi non si parla di queste cose.”  
“Non davanti a noi, perlomeno,” le fece eco Isabel, pensierosa.  
Liam rimase prudentemente in silenzio.  
“Ma quindi Piton era un Mangiamorte, o no?” chiese Euriale, guardando gli altri.  
“Forse no. Forse era solo…un simpatizzante,” ipotizzò Madeline.  
“No. Era davvero un Mangiamorte,” disse Will, sottovoce.  
“Come fai a saperlo?”  
Il ragazzino si guardò attorno, nervoso: “Mio padre lo era. Si era messo al servizio di Voi-Sapete-Chi, che aveva giurato di far sparire i babbani. Ve l’ho detto che mio padre li detestava, no? Ha combattuto con gli Auror ed è stato maledetto. E anche se l’aveva rallentata il più possibile, alla fine la maledizione l’ha ucciso. Quando lui è morto, sono venuti i suoi vecchi amici, uomini che erano stati accusati di essere Mangiamorte.” Guardò gli altri significativamente: “Piton c’era, al funerale.”  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto parlarne con gli altri, Liam gli stava lanciando un’occhiataccia di rimprovero, ma quell’informazione dava una risposta praticamente definitiva alla questione.  
“Ovviamente non…non lo direte a nessuno?” chiese, un po’ implorante.  
“Certo che no,” gli rispose Isabel.  
Will sorrise debolmente.  
Euriale rifletteva. Di sicuro non potevano aspettare che Rüf trattasse la Guerra Magica a lezione, ma c’erano sicuramente dei libri in proposito, no? Le balenò nella mente l’ufficio di suo padre al Ministero. Forse c’erano addirittura delle cronache dei processi dell’epoca.  
  
“Credo che mi importi un pochino di più dei quidditch, ora che Liam gioca,” disse Isabel alle altre nel dormitorio. “Insomma, c’è anche Tyrell in squadra, certo, ma non è che la cosa mi coinvolgesse più di tanto,” continuò, guardando Madeline.  
“Non ne hai mai fatto mistero,” rispose quella, scrollando le spalle.  
“Ma ora che dobbiamo sostenere Liam, mi sembra più importante,” riprese Isabel.  
Era estremamente importante, aveva realizzato: importante come il fatto che Euriale e Madeline fossero andate con loro nella Foresta Proibita al primo anno, per la sfida dei Weasley. Come quando si erano messi d’accordo per impedire a Liam di perdere il controllo quando si arrabbiava.  
E poi, che soddisfazione le davano gli sguardi ammirati dei ragazzini del primo anno quando Liam raggiungeva gli amici sulle gradinate prima di andarsi a cambiare con la squadra!  
Mai quanto lo sguardo di approvazione di Piton quando controllava il suo lavoro a lezione, ma quella era un’altra storia; i successi suoi e dei suoi amici erano momenti preziosi da assaporare, sapere di avere il favore di Piton era come respirare: necessario, fondamentale, inconsapevole e automatico. Quanto a quello che avevano scoperto sul professore, non credeva che cambiasse davvero qualcosa, per loro. Piton aveva parlato loro della Guerra Magica, nel corso del primo anno, e anche se non aveva specificato quale fosse stato il suo ruolo a Isabel non era sembrato affatto nostalgico riguardo a quel tempo. Probabilmente, se era stato un Mangiamorte, era stato perché sembrava la cosa giusta da fare a un mago purosangue, come aveva detto suo fratello. La cosa giusta da fare per proteggere i valori di Serpeverde, che ad oggi interessavano a pochi.  
Ma cosa importava? Harry Potter aveva distrutto Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato un sacco di tempo prima. Piton era il Direttore di Serpeverde e il loro professore di Pozioni. ‘Un ottimo professore’, si disse, confrontando gli appunti che aveva preso in classe con il suo libro di testo.  
“Sei stata in silenzio incredibilmente a lungo. Dobbiamo tenerlo a mente che il libro di Pozioni ti fa quest’effetto!” le disse Euriale.  
Isabel scosse i capelli: “Divertente.”  
Euriale le sorrise: “A cosa pensavi?”  
“Pensavo a Piton. A quello che ci hanno detto gli altri…”  
“Ci ho pensato anch’io. Mi chiedo se Silente sapesse che Piton era un sostenitore di Voi-Sapete-Chi,” rispose Euriale.  
Madeline ci pensò: “Immagino di sì. Certo, ovviamente è una cosa che uno preferirebbe tenere nascosta, ma si può davvero tenere nascosto qualcosa a Silente? Dicono che sia il più grande mago del secolo: ha sconfitto Grindenwald, e…”  
“Ma non ha sconfitto Voi-Sapete-Chi,” puntualizzò Isabel.  
“E Piton è un Occlumante,” riprese Euriale. “Vi ricordate che volevate sapere perché non tutti studiano Occlumanzia? Glielo avevo chiesto: Piton mi rispose che normalmente era una tecnica usata per proteggere ricordi e segreti da chi vuole impossessarsene, e che chi non ha segreti non ha ragione di studiarla.”  
“E tu gli hai chiesto perché lui l’aveva studiata?” chiese Madeline, interessata.  
Euriale annuì: “Mi ha suggerito di farmi gli affari miei. Forse ha nascosto il suo passato al Preside.”  
“Allora perché Silente non dovrebbe lasciargli insegnare Difesa?” ribatté Isabel.  
“E se Piton avesse custodito il suo segreto con Silente, non sarebbe oggetto di pettegolezzi tra gli studenti,” continuò Madeline.  
“Noi non stiamo spettegolando!” esclamò Euriale, oltraggiata. “Insomma, vogliamo solo conoscere meglio il nostro Direttore, no?”  
“Credo lo irriterebbe parecchio, sapere che stiamo parlando di queste cose,” disse Isabel.  
“Questo è certo,” non poté fare a mano di concordare Euriale.  
“Anche i ragazzi mi sono sembrati a disagio,” continuò Isabel.  
Tutti le erano sembrati a disagio, in realtà, tranne suo fratello. Ma Olivier era così: era molto difficile che prendesse sul serio qualcosa che non lo riguardava di persona. Non c’era niente di importante, per lui.  
Be’, lei era diversa, c’erano così tante cose che per lei significavano molto: essere all’altezza di sua madre, ad esempio. Non le somigliava, ma sarebbe stata altrettanto magnifica. Le importava dei suoi voti. Troppa gente già si permetteva di dire che era un’oca senza cervello e lei non intendeva tollerarlo. E ovviamente i suoi amici erano importanti, insieme alle cose che amavano.  
Mentre Euriale e Madeline continuavano a discutere del passato di Piton, lei si ritrovò di nuovo a pensare al quidditch e alla prima partita che Liam avrebbe effettivamente giocato.  
  
Con l’avvicinarsi del weekend e del match Serpeverde-Tassorosso, Liam riprese ad essere nervoso e irritabile. Si sentiva chiudere lo stomaco al pensiero di giocare male o fare qualche stupidaggine che l’avrebbe umiliato di fronte all’intera scuola, ma allo stesso tempo era furioso con Plimmswood e il capitano Bretcher.  
“Hanno deciso che i tre nuovi cacciatori debutteranno tutti assieme nella prossima partita,” spiegò insoddisfatto agli altri, “perché secondo loro non è una partita importante! Dato che abbiamo già un enorme vantaggio di punti sugli altri, dopo la partita con Grifondoro, anche se segneremo poco non sarà un gran danno.” Punzecchiò la pergamena del suo compito di Astronomia.  
“Be’, non dovrebbe essere un sollievo?” obbiettò Euriale. “Ci sono meno rischi e meno aspettative, così.”  
“Sì, ma non è un grande incoraggiamento,” intervenne Will con una smorfia.  
Capiva perfettamente il disappunto dell’amico, anche se al suo posto non se la sarebbe presa più di tanto.  
“Almeno non è arrivato a dire che potreste pure perdere,” disse Isabel.  
Liam la guardò con tanto d’occhi: “Il capitano non concepisce neppure il pensiero, che possiamo perdere!”  
Euriale alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Allora fate vedere al capitano che cosa sapete fare! Stracciate i Tassorosso!”  
“Non sarà un gioco da ragazzi, i Tassorosso hanno un buon cercatore,” intervenne Madeline.  
“Piantala di trafiggere il tuo compito, Liam!” lo riprese Isabel. Poi gli sorrise: “Andrai benissimo!”  
Liam arrossì un poco.  
Il giorno della partita, Will era nervoso quasi quanto Liam, che era già sceso al campo con la squadra. Continuava a ripetere alle ragazze di sbrigarsi e ad accelerare il passo mentre attraversavano il parco, e andò molto vicino a farsi mandare al diavolo.  
“William, per favore, datti una calmata,” disse Euriale, una volta sulle gradinate.  
“Lo so, lo so, scusa! È che oggi deve andare bene,” le rispose Will, febbrile.    
Euriale lo lasciò perdere, concentrandosi su Isabel, il cui interesse per il quidditch era come al solito utilitaristico: le vittorie servivano solo per conquistare punti per loro Casa; oggi, una buona partita avrebbe conquistato a Liam un po’ di gloria.  
“Dobbiamo sostenerlo,” disse agli altri. “Se gioca bene e segna, facciamo casino. Ma se le cose vanno male, cerchiamo di non attirare troppo l’attenzione su di lui.”  
Will si illuminò: “Ho un’idea!”  
Si consultò con Madeline su un incantesimo, poi tutti si apprestarono a seguire l’incontro.  
Forse Serpeverde era un poco al di sotto della media punti abituale, ma la partita era certamente andata bene. I battitori e il portiere sembravano aver eretto un muro davanti alla porta verde-argento per aiutare i cacciatori a conquistare la pluffa. Concentrati solo sul prendere la palla e segnare, Liam e i suoi due compagni avevano realizzato 70 punti, prima che Higgs conquistasse il boccino. Il cercatore Tassorosso, Carlton, era certamente bravo, ma non aveva tutta l’esperienza del suo avversario.  
Madeline, Isabel, Euriale e Will non avevano smesso un attimo di fare il tifo guardando il loro amico scagliarsi come una furia all’inseguimento della pluffa. Dopo la sua prima rete, mentre gli studenti esultavano, Will era schizzato in piedi sparando dalla sua bacchetta un nastro verde che componeva la scritta ‘War01’. Qualcuno lo imitò, dopo le reti successive.  
“Guardalo, il capitano deve proprio averlo fatto arrabbiare!” commentò Isabel con Euriale, mentre Liam volava con lo stesso accanimento di quando aveva affrontato le selezioni.  
Quando la partita finì, Will e le ragazze scrissero di nuovo ‘Warrington’ in cielo, anche se il loro nastro venne divorato dal serpente di fumo evocato da uno studente del quinto anno.  
Will realizzò con un po’ di rammarico che non avrebbe potuto festeggiare la vittoria come al solito col suo migliore amico: la squadra festeggiava sempre per conto suo, prima di lasciarsi portare in trionfo dai compagni.  
“Mi sa che non rivedremo Liam fino a stasera,” buttò lì.  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Euriale e fece una smorfia, come a dire che non aveva importanza. In fin dei conti era più che felice per Liam. E c’era sempre Madeline con cui analizzare la partita.


	11. Secondo anno. Capitolo 6

## Capitolo 6

  
“Va bene, ragazzi, un attimo di pausa!” disse Vitious, richiamando gli studenti attorno a sé. “Mi sembrate tutti migliorati…Su, Conrad, può capitare a tutti di inciampare.”  
I Serpeverde e qualche Corvonero risero.  
“Allora, dato che la vostra mira è un po’ migliorata, possiamo cominciare con l’incantesimo più utile per un duellante: l’Incantesimo di Disarmo,” continuò Vitious. “La formula è ‘Expelliarmus’, e il suo effetto è quello di far volare nelle vostre mani la bacchetta dell’avversario, se riuscite a scagliarlo con mira, precisione e intento.”  
I ragazzi si guardarono, eccitati all’idea di confrontarsi per la prima volta tra loro senza il manichino.  
“Disarmare l’avversario significa vincere automaticamente il duello, quindi dovrete essere in grado di eseguire questo incantesimo alla perfezione. E saperlo bloccare, naturalmente,” sorrise.  
Il professore scelse Roger Davies per dare una dimostrazione pratica a tutti.  
“Ora, Davies, ricorda l’inchino…sì, così. Non dimenticate mai il cerimoniale. Ricordate, abbiamo parlato parecchio del formalismo che caratterizzava i duelli antichi. Clockwork, qual è lo scopo dell’inchino?”  
“Confermare all’avversario che si seguiranno le regole del duello e…uhm…rendere la cosa non personale.”  
“Per così dire,” fece Vitious. “Per circoscrivere gli effetti della magia al duello e non interferire con la bacchetta dell’avversario. Alle bacchette non è indifferente passare di mano, essere portate via al loro padrone. Ma il cerimoniale dei duelli riduce o addirittura elimina gli effetti duraturi sulle bacchette magiche stesse. Ora, attenzione, Davies.”  
Il professore e Davies si inchinarono di nuovo, poi sollevarono le bacchette.   
Davies rimase fermo, Vitious avanzò di un passo esclamando: “Expelliarmus!”  
La bacchetta del ragazzino schizzò verso il soffitto, per poi cadere nella mano sinistra di Vitious. Tutti applaudirono.  
“Grazie, grazie, ma non è niente di speciale. Ecco, Davies, a te.”  
Fu il turno di Davies a lanciare l’incantesimo: al primo tentativo fu il cappello di Vitious a essere scagliato lontano.  
“Mira e precisione!” gli ricordò Vitious, appellando il suo cappello a punta.  
Davies tentò di nuovo: la bacchetta del professore vibrò e si agitò tra le sue dita, ma l’uomo non perse la presa.  
“Intento!” gridò Madeline dal gruppo che osservava.  
“C’era quasi riuscito, però, signor Davies,” lo incoraggiò Vitious.  
Al terzo tentativo, Davies conquistò la bacchetta di Vitious, anche se non riuscì ad afferrarla al volo.  
“Eccellente! Direi che possiamo dividerci a coppie e provare, no?”  
Will e Liam si piazzarono immediatamente uno di fronte all’altro e Isabel reclamò il braccio di Euriale. Madeline rimase a guardare gli amici, un po’ irritata e ferita e al tempo stesso indifferente: quella scena si ripeteva tutte le volte che il professore li faceva lavorare a coppie.   
Will si accorse che era rimasta sola e arrossì: “Oh, aspetta, Liam, vai tu con Maddie…”  
“Non fa niente,” rispose Madeline, cercando con lo sguardo una ragazza Corvonero senza partner.  
“Dopo ci scambiamo e ruotiamo,” disse Euriale.  
“Da questa parte, signorina AshenHurst!” la chiamò Vitious. “La prima della classe con il signor Davies, che ha già provato. Altrimenti, le coppie non sarebbero equilibrate,” le disse sottovoce il professore.  
Madeline sorrise compiaciuta.  
“Vediamo se riesci a disarmare anche me, Davies!” sfidò il ragazzo.  
  
“Così Vitious ha detto che eravamo pronti a duellare a coppie, ormai, e ci ha insegnato l’Incantesimo di Disarmo,” stava raccontando McIver.  
“Il _professor_ Vitious…” lo corresse Piton.  
“Sì…e dopo esserci esercitati per padroneggiarlo siamo saliti sulla pedana a turno: dovevamo scagliare entrambi l’incantesimo e vedere chi sarebbe stato più veloce e preciso.”  
“Io ho schivato il suo incantesimo balzando di lato,” intervenne Warrington, orgoglioso, “e poi sono riuscito a disarmarlo!”  
“Sei quasi caduto dalla pedana,” disse AshenHurst.  
Warrington si rabbuiò un poco: “Ma non è successo!”  
Piton alzò una mano per sedare la discussione che stava per nascere: “La pedana è stretta e tu sei molto alto, Warrington: ti sarà sempre più difficile schivare gli attacchi. Ti converrà specializzarti nel bloccarli.”  
“O potresti rotolare in avanti, verso l’avversario. Sarebbe inaspettato e gli metteresti pressione,” propose Heartilly.  
“Anche,” concesse Piton. “Ma potrebbe rivelarsi azzardato.”  
“Madeline ha disarmato tutti, anche il professor Vitious. Al primo colpo!” raccontò De Atienza, ammirata e invidiosa. “Devi aiutarmi, Maddie! Possiamo fare ancora un po’ di pratica in sala comune?”  
AshenHurst annuì, magnanima.  
“Nessuno di voi duellerà in sala comune!” le riprese Piton. “Se proprio ci tenete, fatelo nel parco, ma ricordate cos’ha detto il professor Vitious: non coinvolgete altri studenti.”  
Liam e Isabel si scambiarono un’occhiata colpevole: avevano una mezza idea di mettere in pratica quello che avevano imparato sui Weasley.  
“È ora che torniate al dormitorio,” disse Piton, alzandosi.  
Non era tardi, ma non si aspettava che i ragazzi si presentassero a raccontargli com’era andata ogni singola lezione di duello, dopo la prima volta che li aveva invitati nel suo ufficio. Preferiva che non diventasse un’abitudine: sarebbe stata un’intrusione nei suoi spazi e nei suoi ritmi troppo marcata.  Anche i ragazzi si alzarono.  
“Professore? Una di queste sere possiamo parlare ancora dei talismani?” chiese Heartilly. “Ne ho fatto uno sul mio segnalibro di cuoio, così nessuno può leggere i miei libri, ma mi chiedevo se ce ne fosse uno per nascondere le cose…”  
Piton la guardò, sorpreso, ma prima che potesse risponderle AshenHurst aggiunse: “E scommetto che si può infrangere i talismani di altri maghi, giusto? Potrebbe insegnarci a farlo?”  
Warrington aggrottò la fronte: “Come si fa a scoprire se c’è un talismano che nasconde qualcosa?”  
“E c’è un modo per impedire a un mago di infrangere i nostri talismani?” fece McIver.  
Piton strinse le labbra: voleva dare loro una piccola protezione e invece aveva risvegliato il loro lato paranoico. Tipico di lui.  
“Davvero vi interessa sapere di più sui talismani?” chiese.  
“E su come incantare le gemme!” aggiunse Isabel, mentre gli altri annuivano.  
“Allora credo di potervi trovare qualche libro sull’argomento,” rispose piano Piton.  
  
In sala comune Isabel, Euriale, Madeline e Will sbirciavano il consiglio di guerra della squadra di quidditch.   
Tutti i giocatori apparivano arrabbiati e cupi. Il capitano Bretcher era fuori di sé. Serpeverde aveva perso l’ultima partita con Corvonero. L’umore era particolarmente basso perché si trattava dell’ultima partita della carriera scolastica per i tre cacciatori anziani (tra cui il capitano). I tre nuovi cacciatori, Liam, un ragazzo del terzo anno e uno del quarto, ascoltavano le sue invettive, indispettiti ma non abbastanza temerari da allontanarsi, anche se non avevano colpa della sconfitta. L’atmosfera in sala comune era talmente depressa che quando Will aveva acceso il giradischi qualcuno gli aveva gridato di spegnerlo e fare silenzio. Infastidito e mogio, il ragazzo aveva ubbidito, per prendere poi la sua chitarra magica e cominciare a esercitarsi con gli accordi.  
“È un po’ fastidioso,” gli aveva fatto notare Isabel.  
“Lo so,” aveva risposto lui, sgarbato.  
Alla fine Liam li raggiunse, buttandosi su una poltrona con le braccia incrociate sul petto e la mascella contratta.  
“Va così male?” gli chiese Euriale. “Insomma, Serpeverde ha vinto due partite, e oggi ha perso per pochi punti…”  
Liam grugnì e basta.  
Will si accinse a tradurre: “Ma nella partita con Tassorosso lo scarto di punti è stato minore della nostra media. Siamo in testa alla classifica, ma quasi pari con loro, che contro Corvonero hanno vinto con un punteggio spaventoso! Se Tassorosso vincesse la prossima partita finirebbe al primo posto!”  
“Be’, potrebbero perdere, no?” fece Isabel, incoraggiante.  
“È questo il problema,” intervenne Liam, con voce tesa. “Tassorosso gioca contro Grifondoro. Dobbiamo sperare che i Grifondoro vincano,” sputò con disprezzo.  
“I Grifondoro hanno sempre fatto schifo, ma quest’anno c’è speranza!” disse Madeline. “La squadra è un po’ migliorata, con i Weasley come battitori…” Si interruppe all’occhiata omicida di Liam.  
“Già. Dobbiamo tifare per i Weasley,” riprese Will, traendo un paio di note cupe dalla chitarra.  
“Grifondoro potrebbe anche decidere di perdere solo per farci perdere il primo posto! “esclamò Isabel, scuotendo i capelli. “Sempre a vantarsi della loro lealtà, ma mai che siano leali quando si tratta di noi!”  
“I Tassorosso pianterebbero una grana, se i Grifondoro perdessero apposta. Loro sì che ci tengono al gioco corretto!” li rassicurò Euriale.  
Madeline si illuminò improvvisamente: “Sapete cosa mi è venuto in mente? Se perdono, noi perdiamo la Coppa. Se vincono, be’, _vincono_. In entrambi i casi, Piton gliela farà pagare!”  
“Darebbe un po’ nell’occhio, se Piton bocciasse tutta la squadra di Grifondoro agli esami,” obiettò Euriale.  
“Ma si può sempre sperare…” fece Liam.  
  
Gli incontri del non-club di duello cominciavano ad entrare nel vivo. Vitious aveva insegnato loro l’incantesimo Scudo, per evitare di essere di essere disarmati, e una serie di formule che potevano tornare utili, come l’incantesimo di ostacolo e quello della Pastoia, nonché alcuni incantesimi per liberarsi dai vincoli e penetrare barriere difensive.   
Ad ogni incontro ora duellavano tra loro, fino a che tutti avessero affrontato tutti, ed ogni volta un nuovo incantesimo arricchiva il loro repertorio di attacchi e difese. All’inizio, ogni volta che salivano sulla pedana tutti diventavano nervosi, eseguendo gli inchini e le mosse meccanicamente e rigidamente, ma Vitious aveva escogitato un sistema per scioglierli. Sceglieva uno studente che non sarebbe sceso dalla pedana prima di aver fronteggiato il resto del gruppo; a quel punto, senza soluzione di continuità, un altro avrebbe preso il suo posto, affrontando tutti gli altri. I primi tentativi furono faticosi e zoppi, ma una volta preso il ritmo, gli studenti cominciarono a muoversi sicuri e veloci come veri duellanti.   
Vitious non avrebbe potuto essere più soddisfatto di loro: spronandosi e ispirandosi a vicenda i ragazzi avevano iniziato a usare magie apprese durante le regolari lezioni di Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione, spesso facendone un uso molto fantasioso.   
Davies fu accecato da un cancellino da lavagna scagliato con un incantesimo di movimento; Penny Clarke fu circondata da un vortice di fiori e foglie che le impedirono di prendere la mira; Isabel De Atienza dovette battere in ritirata di fronte ad uno stormo di uccellini che le si impigliarono nei capelli; McIver mandò a gambe all’aria il suo avversario congelando l’acqua rimasta sulla pedana dopo aver spento una palla di fuoco (parecchi avevano strillato quando era stata lanciata e Vitious aveva rivisto per un attimo il viso della McGranitt che ribadiva la pericolosità dei duelli).  
Tutti si impegnavano e ottenevano buoni risultati, ma Heartilly era un passo avanti a tutti: gli altri, novizi dei combattimenti, non erano in grado di salire in pedana a mente fredda, e per l’empate era uno scherzo prevedere le loro intenzioni, rimanendo concentrata. Il suo potere l’aiutava, rifletté Vitious, ma riuscire a servirsene in modo utile era un merito, non un vantaggio ingiusto.  
C’era stato ovviamente qualche piccolo infortunio, ma nulla di grave o per cui valesse la pena impensierire il Preside (i Direttori delle Case coinvolti erano solo Vitious e Piton, d’altronde).  
Vitious cominciava a pensare che il suo esperimento potesse essere definito un successo. Di sicuro lo era per i suoi Corvonero: i ragazzi degli altri anni avevano manifestato interesse. Chissà che l’anno successivo un club di duello, strutturato come ora, non potesse prendere vita. Avrebbe fatto comodo una presentazione ufficiale, un riconoscimento del lavoro svolto dai ragazzi di Corvonero e Serpeverde in quel semestre. Si poteva provare a pensarci su…  
  
“Un’ esibizione di duello?” domandò Madeline.  
“Esatto! Sì tratta di un duello finto, a volte improvvisato, a volte coreografato con cura. È tipico dei tornei a squadre: ogni gruppo ne prepara uno per presentarsi in maniera spettacolare a giudici e pubblico,” spiegò Vitious.  
“Faremo un’esibizione davanti alla scuola?” chiese una Corvonero.  
“Be’, vedremo. Ho qualche idea, ma è anche solo un modo per approfondire le mosse e i movimenti sulla pedana. Un modo per affinare la tecnica,” rispose il professore. “Di solito si combatte tutti contro tutti…”  
“Ma noi siamo diciassette! Sarebbe un casino…”  
“Infatti. Perciò io proporrei di dividervi in due gruppi, dato che venite da due Case diverse, e ogni gruppo preparerà una coreografia. Poi, insieme, realizzeremo quella del duello tra Corvonero e Serpeverde.”  
“Ma noi siamo meno della metà dei Corvonero,” esclamò Liam. “Come potremmo vincere?”  
“Lo scopo di un’esibizione non è vincere, badate bene. Voi fate tutti e diciassette parte della stessa squadra: lo scopo è mostrare quello che avete imparato e il livello di abilità omogeneo che avete raggiunto. Un’esibizione si conclude sempre con un pareggio o una situazione di stallo. Come ho detto, si tratta di coreografie, di recite,” concluse il professore.  
Assegnò loro il compito di pensare a un accenno di esibizione.  
“Preparare un duello…non è così facile,” borbottò Will mentre tornavano nei sotterranei.  
“Deve essere spettacolare. Non può essere uguale a qualcosa di già visto dai Corvonero!” aggiunse Isabel. L’idea la intrigava parecchio. “Niente incantesimi sciocchi, come quello che fa spuntare i brufoli o quello di Ingrandimento usato a sproposito.” LI fissò socchiudendo gli occhi: “Vi uccido, se ci provate.”  
“Non possiamo improvvisarlo? Sono venute fuori delle cose davvero assurde, in classe, durante le esercitazioni,” propose Will, scrollando le spalle.  
“Non credo sia quello che vuole Vitious,” obbiettò Madeline. “Vuole far vedere cosa abbiamo imparato e che siamo un gruppo equilibrato, è importante che una squadra lo sia. Penso che dovremo trovare il modo di rendere spettacolare bloccare un incantesimo.”  
“Dovremmo trovare un posto dove fare delle prove…” disse Euriale. “Non può essere in sala comune: dovremmo prepararci di nascosto, così sarà una bella sorpresa!”  
“E non dovremmo dire niente a Piton, così sarà sorpreso come gli altri!” fece Isabel, eccitata.  
“Se non deve saperlo nessuno, l’unica possibilità è allenarci in una classe vuota dopo cena,” disse Liam.  
Euriale annuì: “Perfetto. Se gli altri Serpeverde ci chiedono dove andiamo, risponderemo che stiamo andando da Piton.”  
Decisero di mettersi al lavoro il prima possibile, compatibilmente con i compiti e le lezioni, sempre più impegnativi quando gli esami si avvicinavano. Era anche un buon modo per distrarre Liam dalla partita Tassorosso-Grifondoro che si sarebbe disputata presto: la squadra di Serpeverde ne aveva fatto quasi un’ossessione, anche se gli allenamenti erano finiti e i loro erano incontri non ufficiali in sala comune.  
Trovarono un’aula vuota al primo piano, lontano da quelle in cui si riunivano i club per le loro esigenze di segretezza. Avrebbero dovuto parlare di cosa presentare, ma Will e Madeline cominciarono quasi subito a duellare per gioco. Liam li guardava imbronciato: lui e Will facevano molto meno cose assieme, da quando lui era entrato in squadra.  
Euriale e Isabel lo notarono.  
“Perché non vai anche tu? Io e Euriale penseremo seriamente all’esibizione,” gli disse Isabel, incrociando le braccia, solo un filino acida.  
“Non dirgli niente, buttati in mezzo,” suggerì Euriale al ragazzo. “Vediamo cosa viene fuori,” disse a Isabel.  
D’altronde, loro erano dispari: dovevano per forza prevedere un momento in cui si sarebbe combattuto in due contro uno, o tre contro due. Liam esitò solo un attimo, poi si avvicinò a Will e Madeline nel momento in cui il ragazzo riusciva a sbilanciare l’amica, e attaccò Will con una raffica di vento ghiacciato.  
“Ehi!” strillò Will, proteggendosi con le braccia. “Allora è guerra!”  
Scagliò un Flipendo a Liam, facendolo barcollare, ma Madeline gli immobilizzò le gambe con l’incantesimo della Pastoia. Liam e Madeline si fronteggiarono, mentre Will lottava per far svanire le corde invisibili che lo bloccavano.  
“Potremmo fare così: cominciare in due e poi unirci uno alla volta al combattimento,” propose Euriale.  
Isabel annuì: “Le alleanze dovrebbero cambiare di volta in volta.”  
“È un buon inizio.”  
Si guardarono.  
“Li lasciamo giocare da soli?”  
“Niente affatto!”  
  
Il giorno della drammatica partita Tassorosso-Grifondoro era alfin giunto.   
L’importanza del risultato aveva attirato quasi tutta la scuola: i meno numerosi erano i Corvonero, i più silenziosi i Serpeverde, che oltretutto si trovarono in dubbio su dove sedersi. Anche se tifavano, per necessità, per Grifondoro, l’idea di prendere posto accanto a loro era impensabile, e sedersi tra i giallo-neri, che giocavano per portare via ai Serpeverde il record della sesta vittoria di Coppa consecutiva, avrebbe reso persino i pacifici Tassorosso inclini alla violenza.  
Alla fine, i Serpeverde si sedettero coi Corvonero, tutti alle spalle della squadra delle Serpi, in prima fila sulle gradinate.  
“È orribile sentirsi così impotenti…” si lagnò Will, mordendosi le unghie.  
“Siamo sempre impotenti, alle partite: noi non giochiamo mica,” gli rispose Madeline, con logica.  
“Ma stavolta non possiamo neppure tifare!” fece Will, con una punta di isteria. “E Liam da ieri sera è insopportabile: avevo paura che mi affatturasse per sfogare la rabbia!” aggiunse più piano.  
Persino Isabel appariva nervosa. Sotto di loro, Morgan Throckmorton stava probabilmente prendendo in gito Tyrell Plimmswood, che reagì mollandogli un pugno sul braccio. Olivier richiamò all’ordine Morgan con aria divertita.   
Data l’atmosfera, Euriale accarezzava seriamente l’idea di allontanarsi dai compagni e andare a sedersi coi professori. Non che Piton sembrasse molto tranquillo, notò. L’uomo aveva l’aria parecchio infastidita. Probabilmente lui e le McGranitt si stavano punzecchiando già dalla colazione.  
Per la prima volta, la cronaca della partita era affidata a Lee Jordan, seduto accanto alla Direttrice di Grifondoro.   
“Le squadre scendono in campo!” esordì di lì a poco Jordan. “Ecco i Tassorosso, anche quest’anno vicini a conquistare la Coppa e decisi a vincere. Ma ecco i Grifondoro: il capitano sembra in preda a un grave conflitto interiore.”  
In effetti, il capitano rosso-oro era grigio in volto.  
“Quest’anno la squadra ha ottenuto buoni risultati, grazie ai suoi due nuovi battitori…” I tifosi inneggiarono ai gemelli Weasley. “…e sarebbe un peccato perdere l’ultima partita, anche se significherebbe soffiare la Coppa alle viscide Serpi.”  
“Grifondoro gioca per vincere!” urlò uno dei Weasley.  
La curva rosso-oro esplose.  
“Oh, ci siamo,” sussurrò Will.  
Euriale non ricordava di aver avuto così tante difficoltà a seguire una partita dal primo match di Serpeverde l’anno precedente; in quell’occasione aveva dovuto far ricorso alla Pozione Inibente, mentre ora, più di un anno dopo, riuscì a chiudere la mente e a respingere le emozioni dei suoi compagni di Casa, oltre al fervore dello stadio. Ma era stata un’ardua prova, dato che nessun altro sembrava aver mantenuto il sangue freddo, complice anche la cronaca di Jordan, nelle ultime fasi di gioco eccitato fino al parossismo.   
Un vero peccato per Tassorosso: la cercatrice Grifondoro aveva conquistato il boccino più per fortuna che per abilità.  
Dai Serpeverde si era levato un grido strozzato, mentre si rendevano conto di aver vinto la Coppa ai punti, ma rifiutavano di tributare anche una sola ovazione agli odiati Grifondoro. I Tassorosso non presero bene la sconfitta, abbandonandosi allo sconforto, mentre i Corvonero li osservavano con disprezzo.  
Alla vista di due ragazze in giallo che singhiozzavano, Euriale decise che ne aveva abbastanza. Anche gli altri Serpeverde si alzarono, ansiosi di tornare in sala comune e festeggiare per loro soltanto. I tifosi Grifondoro, nell’euforia della vittoria, fischiarono la squadra verde-argento quando questi passarono davanti alla loro curva.  
“È vero che la fortuna aiuta gli audaci, allora!” gridò il capitano Bretcher in risposta. “Perché di sicuro non è per abilità che avete vinto!”  
In un attimo, Lee Jordan passò dall’inneggiare alla squadra vincitrice al descrivere i tafferugli che si scatenarono tra i tifosi di Serpeverde e Grifondoro.   
“Il capitano Serpeverde e Mitch Bolton, del sesto anno, si urlano in faccia…non riesco a capire le parole perché anche gli altri stanno sbraitando, ma dal labiale direi che qualcuno è appena stato chiamato ‘schifoso amante dei goblin’ e qualcun altro ‘figlio di una megera’…la squadra Serpeverde si apre un varco a spintoni…ehi, scimmioni, attenti! Ed ecco che tutti tirano fuori le bacchette!”  
La McGranitt e Piton volarono su di loro, sedando la rissa.  
“Non riesco a credere al vostro comportamento!” strillò la strega. “Invece di festeggiare la vittoria, mettervi a litigare come hooligans!”  
“Vi siete comportati da sciocchi,” cominciò Piton, rivolto alla squadra di Serpeverde, “e da ingrati. In fin de conti, Grifondoro vi ha appena regalato la Coppa!” concluse con un sorriso affettato alla collega.  
I Serpeverde si scambiarono occhiatine divertite e incredule, mentre dai Grifondoro si levavano versi oltraggiati.   
Gli occhi della McGranitt mandarono lampi: “Sì, è così. Quest’anno Serpeverde non era all’altezza della vittoria, da solo. Ha avuto bisogno di aiuto.”  
Ora furono i Serpeverde a inspirare offesi.  
“Quest’anno Serpeverde non ha vinto la Coppa prima ancora di giocare l’ultima partita, ma è comunque un risultato a cui Grifondoro non può ambire!” rincarò Piton.  
“E come al solito, le ambizioni di Serpeverde li rendono egocentrici e invidiosi del successo degli altri…” beccò la McGranitt.  
Alla fine dovette intervenire il Preside, per calmare gli animi: “Ah, lo sport! Quale passione riesce ad accendere nei nostri cuori, non trovate? Sicuramente è istruttivo per i nostri ragazzi vedere che queste passioni possono perdurare per una vita intera, ma non dovremmo distoglierli dalle cose importanti.” Silente si rivolse agli studenti, con un luccichio divertito negli occhi, mentre Piton e la McGranitt si ricomponevano. “Avanti, avete diverse cose da celebrare, se non mi sbaglio. E io non sbaglio quasi mai, quando c’è nell’aria una festa.”  
Silente si allontanò tranquillo. La McGranitt e Piton ordinarono ai rispettivi studenti di tornare alle loro sale comuni e rimasero a guardarli allontanarsi.  
Vitious e la Sprite raggiunsero i colleghi.  
“Uno spettacolo indegno di due adulti,” commentò Vitious.  
“Be’, perlomeno i ragazzi vi hanno visto sostenere le squadre…” cercò di mitigare la Sprite.  
“Temo che abbiano percepito che si può litigare anche solo per amor di polemica,” rispose la McGranitt, incrociando le braccia.  
“O che la rivalità tra Case esiste, ed esisterà sempre,” disse Piton, scrollando le spalle.  
“Non mi sembra che tu abbia cercato di placare la rivalità tra tifosi,” fece la McGranitt, tagliente.  
“Oh, mi stai accusando di aver cominciato? Molto maturo. Non credi che…”  
Vitious e la Sprite si scambiarono un’occhiata esasperata e lasciarono i colleghi ai loro battibecchi.  
  
Sull’esempio di Piton, i Serpeverde decisero di dimostrare ai Grifondoro una profonda gratitudine per le indirette conseguenze della loro vittoria. A cena, la squadra indirizzò un brindisi ai vincitori rosso-oro. Nei corridoi e sulle soglie delle aule i Serpeverde cedevano il passo ai Grifondoro, con profondi inchini e frasi come: “Ma ci mancherebbe! Con tutto quello che avete fatto per noi!”  
La cercatrice Grifondoro si vide recapitare un mazzo di rose, una mattina a colazione. Gli unici a stare allo scherzo erano i gemelli Weasley, ma i fiori scatenarono anche in loro una certa apprensione.  
“Non crederanno che le abbiamo mandato dei fiori maledetti, vero?” commentò Isabel. “Non sono maledetti, vero?” chiese subito dopo.  
“Non credo: il punto è non fare niente contro le regole o per cui potremmo venir puniti, o accusati di antisportività,” le rispose Will.  
“I Grifondoro cominciano ad essere esasperati,” disse Euriale, studiando gli altri tavoli della Sala Grande. “E anche i Tassorosso si stanno stufando: credo che li disturbi essere arrivati così vicini alla vittoria e poi vedersi mettere in ombra dai nostri battibecchi coi Grifondoro.”  
“Ho sentito che durante l’ultima lezione di Pozioni Piton ha fatto i complimenti ai Grifondoro per la vittoria, e poi si è comportato in maniera davvero odiosa quando ha consegnato i compiti in classe,” raccontò Isabel, deliziata.  
“Piton ha scatenato un bel casino, finiranno tutti per odiarci,” fece Liam, acido.  
Lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di partecipare allo scherzo: anche solo fingere di essere gentili con quegli idioti dei Grifondoro era impensabile!  
“Ci hanno sempre odiato, Liam. Da quando abbiamo messo piede sul treno per la prima volta,” gli rispose Madeline.  
“Comunque Piton non avrebbe dovuto litigare con la McGranitt,” intervenne Will, arrossendo leggermente.  
“Lasciami dire che la McGranitt alle volte è una vera spina nel culo,” commentò Liam, sempre cupo.  
Will scambiò un’occhiata con Euriale.  
“Be’, neanche lui può soffrire i Grifondoro, sono così pieni di sé!” disse Euriale, sperando che Liam sbollisse. “Penso che sia una tentazione irresistibile, per Piton, quella di metterli al loro posto.”  
“Si può sapere che succede?” chiese invece Isabel a Liam. “Pensavo che vincere la Coppa ti avrebbe messo di buon umore…”  
Liam fece una smorfia: “Sì. No. Non lo so, va bene?” Si alzò, prendendo la borsa. “Andiamo?”  
Will si alzò a sua volta e i due ragazzi si avviarono.  
“Mi sa che ci risiamo,” commentò Madeline guardando la schiena di Liam.  
Euriale annuì: “Temo che dovremo prepararci a nuovi scontri.”   
Erano diversi giorni che avvertiva di nuovo la rabbia di Liam pulsare sotto la superficie.  
“Con te si è trattenuto,” disse Madeline a Isabel. “Se gli avessimo chiesto cos’aveva noi, o Will, sarebbe esploso.”  
Isabel non rispose subito.  
“Speriamo che al club di duello vada tutto bene,” mormorò.


	12. Secondo anno. Capitolo 7

## Capitolo 7

  
Vitious aveva cominciato a lavorare sulla tecnica, correggendo gli approcci meno efficaci e suggerendo soluzioni alternative agli sconfitti.  
I combattimenti cominciavano a durare, invece di risolversi in poche mosse, e il professore spesso partecipava, per dimostrare in maniera pratica ai ragazzi come si poteva sfruttare i propri punti di forza e la propria fisicità. Era anche l’unico in grado di impensierire Heartilly, per il momento, dato che non era facile da leggere come i suoi coetanei.  
Il professore aveva pensato di organizzare uno spettacolo per il resto della scuola dopo gli esami finali, ma aveva scartato l’opzione. Da un lato era restio a creare un’ulteriore fonte di stress ai ragazzi di Corvonero: sapeva quanto prendessero seriamente gli esami finali, alle volte persino in maniera eccessiva, e non voleva distrarli dalla loro preparazione; per quanto riguardava i Serpeverde, temeva di ottenere il risultato opposto: il pensiero di calcare un palcoscenico davanti a tutti gli studenti non li avrebbe portati a concentrarsi solo su quello, perfezionisti com’erano?  
E poi forse c’era un’alternativa ancora migliore, sul tavolo.  
L’anno prima aveva ricevuto un invito a un torneo, organizzato da una sua vecchia conoscenza. Vitious non aveva potuto assentarsi dalla scuola, ma in ogni caso lo scarso numero di partecipanti aveva persuaso il suo amico Andreas Samson a sospendere la manifestazione.  
Poteva scrivergli e suggerire una data sul finire dell’estate: lui avrebbe potuto portare ben diciassette partecipanti! I ragazzi erano dei principianti, era vero, ma un torneo aperto anche a chi non avesse mai partecipato prima agli eventi del circuito di duello internazionale avrebbe avuto le sue attrattive. E per formare campioni di alto livello bisognava pur sempre partire da giovani inesperti. Di sicuro avrebbero fornito un bello spettacolo.  
E se il Preside gli avesse dato l’ok per fondare un club di duello ufficiale, l’esibizione davanti alla scuola si sarebbe tenuta a settembre, con conseguente apertura delle iscrizioni. Perché no? Stava correndo troppo, sognando troppo in grande? ‘Be’, anche le persone piccole possono fare sogni grandiosi, di tanto in tanto,’ si disse ridacchiando.  
  
Liam non aveva dato in escandescenze davanti a Vitious.  
Non aveva dato ottima prova di sé ed era parecchio infastidito, ma gli incontri erano talmente movimentati che non aveva avuto molto tempo di rimuginarsi su. Inoltre, ora che il campionato di quidditch era chiuso e gli allenamenti sospesi, i duelli restavano l’unica attività un po’ vivace che restasse loro, e lui intendeva godersela.  
Il loro segmento di esibizione prendeva forma e metteva in luce i loro punti di forza. Andava tutto bene, in fin dei conti.  
Se solo tutti l’avessero fatta finita con quella pantomima di gratitudine verso i Grifondoro.  
Era davvero stufo marcio di quelle battute. Da un lato lo faceva quasi guardare con ansia alla fine della scuola. Ma poi il pensiero di essere a casa con la sua famiglia gli chiudeva lo stomaco.  
Rimuginava per i fatti suoi, seguendo meccanicamente gli altri, quando si imbatterono in un capannello di studenti non lontano dalle scale per i sotterranei.  
“Che succede?” chiese Will, alzandosi in punta di piedi.  
“Tassorosso…” bofonchiò Liam, che aveva una visuale dall’alto del corridoio.  
“Ci siamo. I Tassorosso stanno sbarellando,” commentò Madeline ad alta voce. Diversi studenti risero.  
“È ora che la facciate finita con tutte queste manfrine ai Grifondoro,” stava dicendo una ragazza, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, ad un annoiato prefetto Serpeverde.  
“Vi riporta alla mente la dolorosa sconfitta?” chiese quello.  
“Grifondoro ha vinto lealmente, noi abbiamo giocato bene ma abbiamo perso. Voi avete vinto la Coppa. Possiamo andare avanti, ora?” insistette la ragazza, con voce ragionevole.  
“Quante storie, per uno scherzo…” sbuffò Isabel.  
“Be’, ieri, quando abbiamo dovuto cedere il passo a quelle due oche di Grifondoro, anche tu hai fatto parecchie storie,” le fece notare Euriale, mentre Madeline annuiva.  
“È davvero incredibile, i Tassorosso che ci chiedono di non essere gentili! Dove finiremo di questo passo?” fece un altro studente di Serpeverde.  
L’assembramento cominciava ad attirare l’attenzione e il corridoio si affollò ben presto di studenti di tutte le Case, Grifondoro compresi.  
“Cosa succede là in fondo?”  
“Fanno a botte?”  
“Serpeverde e Tassorosso che litigano per Grifondoro,” gemette Liam. “Non deve sembrare vero, a quegli egocentrici del cazzo.”  
Un gruppo di Grifondoro si fece avanti in mezzo alla ressa: “Avanti, fate largo! Da bravi, ragazzi, non si suppone che Serpeverde ci ceda sempre il passo?” fece uno di loro, scostando a spintoni chi si trovava davanti.  
“Sì, forse è il momento che questo scherzo finisca,” disse Will scagliandogli un’occhiataccia.  
“Ehi!” strillò Isabel, strattonata in malo modo dalla folla.  
Ormai anche i professori si erano accorti dello scompiglio.  
“Idioti!” Liam apostrofò i Grifondoro, afferrando Isabel per un braccio e impedendole di perdere l’equilibrio.  
Quel branco di dannati imbecilli continuava a spingerli avanti!  
“Levati dai piedi!” fece un ragazzo alle sue spalle, cercando poi di spostarlo di peso.  
“Non toccarmi!” sbraitò Liam e gli piantò una gomitata in faccia.  
Dal naso del Grifondoro sgorgò una fontana di sangue, mentre la sua testa schizzava all’indietro.  
“Bastardo!” esclamò, più sorpreso che altro.  
In un attimo attorno a loro si fece spazio e i due ragazzi estrassero le bacchette, Liam coi denti scoperti, il Grifondoro tenendosi una mano sulla faccia.  
“Te lo cedo adesso, il passo, se vuoi: fatti avanti, prova a colpire per primo!” ringhiò Liam.  
“No, amico, arrivano i professori!” provò a calmarlo Will, aggrappandoglisi al gomito.  
L’altro se lo scrollò di dosso.  
“Fermi tutti! Giù le bacchette!” ordinò la McGranitt avvicinandosi.  
La professoressa Sprite accanto a lei si guardava attorno preoccupata: “Qualcuno si è fatto male?”  
La McGranitt si bloccò davanti a Liam e all’altro studente: “Warrington!”  
Liam abbassò la bacchetta, alzando gli occhi al cielo e digrignando i denti. Quanto era stufo di sentire il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo.  
“Liam!”  
“Liam, no!” lo implorarono Euriale e Isabel, raggiungendolo.  
“Ah, sapete cosa? Andate affanculo tutti quanti!” sputò lui, in faccia a una furiosa McGranitt e a una esterrefatta Sprite.  
  
Isabel, Madeline, Euriale e Will stavano seduti in terra fuori dalla porta dell’ufficio della professoressa Sprite, dove lei e la McGranitt avevano scortato Liam e lo studente di Grifondoro, che era stato congedato in fretta a spedito in Infermeria.  
Liam, a giudicare dalle urla della McGranitt, ne avrebbe avuto ancora per un po’.  
I ragazzi si erano particolarmente preoccupati quando avevano sentito la parola ‘espulso’.  
Ogni tanto la voce più pacata della Sprite si intrometteva nel flusso di rimproveri della collega, ma non si riusciva a capire cosa dicesse, o a chi si rivolgesse.  
“Arriva Piton,” annunciò Euriale.  
“Sarà espulso davvero!” fece Will. “Serve il parere del Direttore della Casa!”  
“È arrabbiato?” chiese Isabel a Euriale, mentre si alzavano in piedi.  
Euriale la guardò: “Il suo colore preferito è il nero?”  
Piton svoltò l’angolo come un immenso pipistrello, il mantello svolazzante per le lunghe falcate con cui aggrediva il corridoio. I ragazzi deglutirono, quando si fermò a guardarli.  
“Cosa ci fate qui?” ringhiò.  
“Aspettavamo Liam, professore. Questa volta non è stata colpa sua: tutti si spintonavano, e chiunque rischiava di prendersi una gomitata in faccia.”  
“È stato un incidente!” perorò Will.  
“Anche rispondere a quel modo a due professori?!” replicò Piton. “Non avreste potuto fermarlo?”  
“Ci abbiamo provato,” mormorò Madeline.  
“La McGranitt è prevenuta, con Liam,” disse invece Isabel, incrociando le braccia.  
Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo: se Minerva McGranitt aveva avuto dei pregiudizi contro Warrington, questi si stavano decisamente trasformando in lecite aspettative.  
“Andate a cena, o in sala comune. Via di qui,” ordinò.  
Euriale avrebbe voluto chiedere se l’amico rischiava l’espulsione, ma il professore la guardò stringendo gli occhi e lei non aprì neppure la bocca.  
I suoi studenti si allontanarono mesti, mentre Piton spalancava di scatto la porta dell’ufficio della Sprite, senza riuscire a dominare la rabbia: Warrington era stato tranquillo per mesi! Possibile che dovesse perdere il controllo proprio nel mezzo di quella faida tra lui e la McGranitt?  
Si diede dell’imbecille per aver pensato che il problema potesse risolversi da solo. Warrington non aveva molte probabilità di imparare a gestire la propria rabbia senza aiuto.  
Entrò nell’ufficio. Pomona Sprite era dietro alla sua scrivania, evidentemente sulle spine.  
La McGranitt sembrava troppo fuori di sé per sedersi.  
Warrington sollevò lo sguardo dal pavimento solo quando Piton fu in centro alla stanza.  
“Fuori di qui!” gli abbaiò l’uomo, facendolo sobbalzare, poi imprecò tra i denti, notando l’espressione del ragazzino. “Aspettami in corridoio. Dopo dobbiamo parlare,” cercò di rimediare.  
Warrington annuì con sollievo e uscì in silenzio, chiudendo la porta che Piton aveva spalancato.  
“Buonasera, Severus,” lo salutò gentilmente la Sprite.  
“Perché hai congedato il ragazzo?” chiese invece la McGranitt.  
“Perché volevo parlare con voi senza che il ragazzo sentisse,” rispose lui, facendo un cenno di saluto a entrambe.  
Perché non aveva parlato alla McGranitt del problema coi Warrington subito dopo le vacanze di Natale? Cercò di non far trasparire la sua irritazione verso sé stesso e raccontò alle due donne della strana richiesta di Alhana Warrington, e quello che aveva scoperto durante la sua visita.  
“Quindi, direi che il comportamento di Liam Warrington ha quanto meno una spiegazione,” concluse.  
A un certo punto della narrazione si era seduto, mentre la McGranitt aveva preso a misurare a grandi passi la distanza tra il camino e la scrivania della Sprite.  
“È terribile!” disse la Sprite, scuotendo la testa. “E tu hai minacciato il padre di denunciarlo al Ministero?”  
Piton annuì.  
“Non è stato molto saggio,” continuò la donna, “a farne le spese avrebbe potuto essere il ragazzo.”  
Piton annuì di nuovo: “Lo so, non avrei dovuto minacciarlo, avrei dovuto portare il ragazzo al Ministero immediatamente. Ma mi è sembrato azzardato, e ho fatto quello che so fare. Anche il mio comportamento ha una spiegazione, e non siamo qui per discuterne.”  
“Ma il ragazzo sarà al sicuro, quando tornerà a casa? Non sarebbe più saggio allontanarlo?”  
“Io ritengo che sarà ragionevolmente al sicuro,” rispose Piton. “È sotto la protezione degli elfi, e d’altronde Damian Warrington è uno di quegli esaltati che vogliono che i figli mantengano alto il loro nome, non un ubriacone che potrebbe lanciargli una bottiglia di whisky in ogni momento. Al massimo potrebbe lanciargli un calice di cristallo.”  
“Ti sembra un argomento su cui scherzare?” lo rimproverò la Sprite.  
“No. In effetti, no,” sospirò Piton.  
“Che cosa hai detto al ragazzo?” gli chiese la McGranitt.  
Lui fece una smorfia: “Una serie di ipocrisie. Mi viene la nausea a pensarci. Il fatto è che lui non sa cosa mi ha detto sua madre. Spontaneamente, Liam non mi ha detto niente, e non credo che lo farà mai.” Si strinse la radice del naso tra pollice e indice. “Accetto suggerimenti,” disse, guardando le due donne.  
Dopo molte discussioni, convennero che forzare il ragazzo a denunciare il padre avrebbe portato più male che bene.  
“Il Ministero prende seriamente la potestà genitoriale, e Damian Warrington è sempre un uomo ricco e influente,” aveva detto la McGranitt, amara.  
Per la protezione di Liam, avrebbero dovuto contare sulla madre e la zia.  
“Posso suggerire loro che incoraggino Liam a passare più tempo possibile dai McIver,” aveva proposto Piton. Warrington non avrebbe avuto obiezioni.  
“E per quanto riguarda il suo comportamento a scuola? Non può andare in giro a spaccare il naso ai compagni,” aveva detto la McGranitt. “Come possiamo aiutarlo?”  
La Sprite aveva proposto un’ottima soluzione.  
  
Liam aspettava nel corridoio da più di un’ora, e si sforzava di non farsi prendere dal panico. Si era sentito bene, cupamente soddisfatto di sé, dopo aver mandato tutti al diavolo, ma quasi subito aveva sentito il pungolo della colpa per aver mancato di rispetto alla Sprite, che non gli aveva mai fatto nulla, e un senso di malessere quasi fisico all’idea delle urla della McGranitt.  
Del Grifondoro, Bearsow, non gli importava nulla: se l’era cercata. Ma di sicuro non valeva la pena farsi espellere per lui. Né inimicarsi Piton.  
Per un attimo Liam aveva avuto paura che il professore fosse così arrabbiato da decidere di lavarsi le mani di lui. Ma se restava così a lungo nell’ufficio della Sprite era perché lo stava difendendo, giusto? E aveva detto che dovevano parlare…  
Sollevò lo sguardo preoccupato quando Piton uscì dalla porta dell’ufficio.  
“Andiamo,” borbottò il professore, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e guidandolo verso i sotterranei. “Non sarai espulso,” gli disse, mentre si dirigevano verso il suo ufficio.  
Liam quasi perse un passo dal sollievo: il pensiero di quello che sarebbe accaduto se fosse stato cacciato dalla scuola era troppo orribile per essere formulato.  
“Grazie,” mormorò. “Sono in punizione?”  
Piton lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “Oh, no, la professoressa McGranitt e la professoressa Sprite hanno deciso di lasciar correre in virtù del fatto che la tua fedina scolastica è così immacolata!”  
Aprì la porta e gli fece bruscamente cenno di entrare. “Certo che sei in punizione! Mancare di rispetto a quel modo a due professori! Credo che nessuno abbia mai osato rivolgersi così a Minerva McGranitt. Tra parentesi, Serpeverde ha perso cinquanta punti.”  
Liam sentì il cuore sprofondargli nello stomaco: “Mi dispiace.”  
“Devi imparare a controllarti, Warrington,” riprese Piton. “Puoi avere tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere arrabbiato, ma non puoi dimenticare dove ti trovi o con chi stai parlando. Ogni cosa che dici ha delle conseguenze.”  
Il ragazzino annuì a testa bassa.  
“Ovviamente ti scuserai con la professoressa McGranitt e la professoressa Sprite.”  
“Sì, signore.”  
Piton sospirò e gli fece cenno di sedersi.  
“Ho notato che le cose andavano meglio, quando eri occupato sia con gli allenamenti che con gli incontri di duello,” cominciò. “È vero?”  
“Sì, professore. Non avevo più pensato tanto a…” Liam si interruppe e fece una smorfia. “Ero occupato.”  
“La professoressa Sprite ha pensato a una punizione che ti terrà occupato a sufficienza,” fece Piton. “Aiuterai Madama Chips in Infermeria.”  
“Quando, signore?”  
“Ogni volta che avrai del tempo libero. Almeno un’ora dopo cena, quattro il sabato e la domenica. Da qui alla fine dell’anno.”  
“Ma! Non avrò più il tempo di fare niente con gli altri!” protestò Liam.  
“Silenzio. E parlerai con Madama Chips ogni volta che ti sentirai arrabbiato. Il suo lavoro è occuparsi della salute degli studenti, e…”  
“Io non sono pazzo!” esclamò Liam, con angoscia.  
“Assolutamente no. Ma hai bisogno di aiuto per gestire la rabbia.”  
“Di solito sono gli altri che mi aiutano…” rispose il ragazzino, ostinato.  
Ma Piton si era aspettato un’opposizione ben più feroce. “E possono continuare a farlo. Ti aspettavano fuori dall’ufficio della Sprite, ma li ho mandati in sala comune,” gli disse, sperando che il pensiero degli amici lo tirasse un po’ su di morale.  
Con _lui_ , da ragazzo, aveva mai funzionato? Non se lo ricordava.  
“Hai delle domande? Vuoi dire qualcosa?”  
“Posso comunque andare agli incontri con Vitious?”  
“Sì, certo.”  
“Scriverà ai miei?”  
“No.” Non a proposito di quella punizione, in ogni caso. “Qualcos’altro?” chiese ancora.  
Warrington rimase seduto e abbacchiato.  
“Allora abbiamo finito,” gli disse Piton. Gli fece un cenno con la mano: “Resta pure quanto vuoi,” e lo lasciò da solo.  
Liam rimase nell’ufficio del professore a rimuginare su quanto tutto fosse ingiusto: tra i compiti, lo studio per gli esami e ora le ore in Infermeria non avrebbe più avuto il tempo di volare con Will! E quando avrebbero fatto le prove per l’esibizione di duello?  
Rimase a compiangersi fino ad annoiarsi e a distrarsi curiosando tra i barattoli sugli scaffali di Piton. Decise che era meglio andare, prima che il professore tornasse e lo trovasse a ficcanasare.  
Sempre abbattuto ma meno disperato, ritornò in sala comune.  
La stanza era affollata e furono gli altri a notarlo per primi. Non furono gli unici: quando lo vide, Morgan Throckmorton mandò un ululato e gridò: “Ecco il ragazzo che ha detto alla McGranitt di andare a fare in culo!”  
Chudderley cominciò a fischiare a altri studenti a battere i pugni sul tavolo.  
“Questo giorno sarà ricordato per sempre!” sbraitò ancora Morgan.  
Gli altri studenti del secondo anno raggiunsero Liam.  
“Com’è andata?” chiese Madeline.  
“Mi hanno tolto cinquanta punti.”  
Olivier raggiunse il gruppetto: “Non importa. Quest’anno la Coppa delle Case è nostra comunque. E hai trovato davvero un bel modo di chiudere lo scherzo ai Grifondoro.”  
“Quando anche i Tassorosso perdono le staffe è ora di cambiare,” commentò un ragazzo del quinto anno.  
“Punizione?” chiese Euriale.  
“In Infermeria. Dovrò aiutare Madama Chips.  
“Ehi, come si chiama il Grifondoro a cui hai rotto il naso?” chiese uno dei suoi compagni di squadra.  
“Bearsow,” rispose Liam, perplesso.  
L’altro cacciatore ghignò: “Faremo in modo di convincerlo a venirti a salutare dalla Chips!”  
Liam ghignò a sua volta.  
“Pensavamo che ti avrebbero sbattuto fuori,” gli disse Will, più tardi, quando trovarono un angolo tranquillo.  
“Be’, non mi è andata troppo bene comunque,” cominciò Liam. Raccontò della discussione con Piton.  
“Fino alla fine dell’anno?” ripeté Will, orripilato.  
“La sera potremmo andare a studiare in Biblioteca, così saremo più vicini all’Infermeria e tu potresti raggiungerci, quando la Chips ti lascia andare!” disse Isabel, pensando a quanto lei avrebbe detestato non riuscire più a passare del tempo con le ragazze.  
“Per le prove del duello troveremo una soluzione,” disse Madeline, decisa.  
“E se ci pensi, alla fine della scuola mancano solo due mesi,” fece Will, provando a suonare ottimista.  
Euriale commentò la situazione solo quando gli altri furono presi da altri argomenti: “Pensano che aiutare Madama Chips ti aiuterà a tenere sotto controllo la rabbia?”  
Liam la sbirciò: quel particolare se l’era tenuto per sé.  
“Sì, dovrò parlare con la Chips. Non so se servirà,” rispose, poi sbuffò. “Non capisco perché dovrei raccontare i cavoli miei a quella!”  
“Alle volte, Piton era davvero cattivo, quando mi insegnava Occlumanzia. Non è bello, quando qualcuno prova a guardarti nella testa,” gli confessò Euriale. “Ma non sai quanto sono felice di aver imparato a chiudere la mente e a controllare il mio potere. Magari parlare con la Chips sarà difficile, ma sempre meglio che stare male, no?”  
“Probabilmente hai ragione,” ammise Liam.  
In fin dei conti, qualunque cosa sarebbe stata preferibile a dover dire a suo padre che era stato espulso da Hogwarts.  
  
Epilogo  
  
“Isabel?” chiamò Euriale.  
Stava cominciando a infastidirsi. Isabel se ne stava da quasi cinque minuti zitta e immobile, a fantasticare ad occhi aperti. Non che un po’ di silenzio non le risultasse gradito, dopo una mattinata passata a ripetere date e luoghi per il ripasso di Storia della Magia, ma a giudicare dalle emozioni dell’amica doveva trattarsi di fantasie parecchio imbarazzanti. Almeno, per lei lo erano. La disturbava anche il fatto che esteriormente, Isabel fosse il ritratto della calma contemplativa, mentre fissava il tavolo degli insegnanti.  
“Isabel!” chiamò di nuovo.  
Madeline sbuffò nel suo libro: mai un attimo di tranquillità, a pranzo!  
“Uhm?” fece Isabel, girandosi appena.  
“La pianti di fissare Piton?” le disse Euriale seccata.  
“Perché? Sei gelosa?” chiese Isabel, con un sorriso malizioso.  
“Sono a disagio,” rispose lei, fredda. “E poi, se mi rendo conto io di cosa stai pensando, potrebbe accorgersene anche lui!”  
“Tu sei qui accanto a me, lui è dall’altro capo della Sala. Non può leggermi la mente da lì,” rispose Isabel, buttando all’indietro i capelli. “E non c’è niente di male, a guardarlo. Lo fai anche tu.”  
Si girò di nuovo verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.  
“È così alto,” sospirò.  
Euriale guardò a sua volta: “E le sue mani…”  
“Wow! Siete serie?” esclamò Madeline, alzando la testa dal libro. “Vi piace Piton? In quel senso?”  
“È molto affascinante,” le ripose Euriale.  
“A te chi piace?” le chiese Isabel.  
“Nessun adulto,” replicò Madeline, rimettendosi a leggere.  
Gli occhi di Isabel si accesero di interesse: “Un nostro compagno? Dai, Maddie, dicci chi è!”  
Furono interrotte da Liam, di ritorno dalle sue quattro ore di Infermeria del weekend.  
“Merlino, le ragazze che vengono dalla Chips sono delle tali piaghe!” esclamò, sedendosi. “Ne hanno sempre una: ‘ho mal di testa’, ‘ho mal di pancia’, mal di stomaco, crampi, dolori alla schiena. Quante palle!”  
Le ragazze lo fissarono, gelide.  
“Che c’è? Che ho detto?”  
“Dovresti fargli provare come ci si sente,” disse Madeline a Euriale sottovoce.  
“Will?” chiese Liam.  
“Dai Thestral. Ha detto che all’esame di Storia si inventerà qualcosa per parlare degli argomenti che conosce.”  
In effetti, Will aveva un vero talento per collegare qualsiasi domanda a quello che sapeva meglio, e con un po’ di retorica e qualche frase a effetto riusciva a pontificare sul nulla. “Come tutti gli scozzesi,” commentava Liam.  
“Se si sbrigasse ad arrivare potremmo volare un po’, dopo pranzo,” fece Liam, cominciando a magiare.  
“ _Tu_ devi studiare Storia,” gli ricordò Madeline.  
“Appunto. Ma un volo rapido…”  
La sua paura, di non avere più tempo per gli amici, si era rivelata infondata, ma effettivamente occorreva pianificare parecchio le giornate, se volevano stare dietro a compiti, ripassi per gli esami ormai alle porte e incontri con Vitious.  
Inoltre, da quando il professore aveva fatto il suo sensazionale annuncio, loro avevano anche raddoppiato i loro sforzi perché la loro parte di esibizione fosse perfetta, dato che avrebbero dovuto esibirsi in un torneo vero!  
La soddisfazione di Vitious era palese, e anche se continuava a ripetere che importava solo che ognuno si impegnasse a fondo, loro non concepivano l’idea di non raggiungere la perfezione.  
In tutto questo, Liam aveva le ore in Infermeria, dopo cena e nei weekend, per cui non era raro che finissero per allenarsi nei duelli dopo il coprifuoco, ben attenti a non farsi scoprire.  
La punizione con Madama Chips non era così orribile, tutto sommato: l’infermiera aggiustava ossa, curava bruciature, trattava morbi ripugnanti, sistemava trasfigurazioni accidentali. Una volta, aveva dovuto ricomporre uno studente che si era Spaccato, imparando a Smaterializzarsi. Figo. Nauseante, ma figo.  
La Chips era una strega brusca, sbrigativa e pragmatica, e l’unica cosa che le stesse a cuore era il benessere dei suoi pazienti. Essere gentile e comprensiva era l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni e Liam apprezzava enormemente che non gli stesse col fiato sul collo. Al contrario.  
Una sera Katerine Warbrose si era presentata con un morso alla mano, dato dall’animaletto della sua compagna di stanza. Madama Chips era nel suo ufficio e Liam, guardando la piccola ferita, aveva deciso di pensarci lui.  
“Sei sicuro?” aveva chiesto Katerine, preoccupata ma senza volerlo ferire rifiutando il suo aiuto.  
“Certo. Statim Sanus!” aveva esclamato Liam.  
La Chips l’aveva sentito e si era precipitata a vedere.  
“Ottimo lavoro, Warrington,” aveva commentato, mentre Katerine gli sorrideva radiosa.  
Da quel momento, l’infermiera gli aveva insegnato qualcosina, e l’aveva lasciato fare pratica sui pazienti! Decisamente, una delle migliori punizioni di sempre.  
Era anche riuscito a mettere le mani su una cosa parecchio interessante.  
“Sai quel libretto, quell’opuscolo che avevano le ragazze?” chiese a Will mentre volavano alto sopra il campo da quidditch, al sicuro da orecchie indiscrete. “Quello che Maddie ha stregato in modo che scotti se qualcuno lo tocca?”  
Will annuì: “Euriale ci tiene dentro il suo talismano, così nessuno può sfogliarlo. Perché?”  
Liam infilò la mano sotto a maglia e mostrò all’amico un libretto stropicciato: “Tutte le ragazze ne hanno uno. Li distribuisce la Chips.”  
Will fissò il libretto pieno di stupore reverenziale: “Quando lo leggiamo?”  
“Prima di andare a dormire, direi.”  
Will annuì.  
“Ehi,” chiese poi, “le ragazze stanno guardando?”  
“Credo di sì,” gli rispose Liam.  
Il sorriso di Will si allargò, mentre si lasciava cadere in picchiata all’indietro, staccando le mani dalla scopa. Liam rise e si lanciò all’inseguimento.


	13. Terzo anno. Capitolo 1

 

## Terzo anno

## Capitolo 1

  
“Onestamente non mi aspettavo tutto questo trambusto,” disse Will, guardandosi attorno nel salone affollato. “Vitious continuava a dire che si trattava di un piccolo evento, e invece guardate che roba!”  
“E se pensi a tutte le scartoffie che il Ministero gli avrà fatto firmare prima di permetterci di fare magie fuori dalla scuola…” aggiunse Madeline.  
Il salone ferveva di attività. Si trattava in effetti di un salone da ballo dal lucido pavimento in legno, situato sopra il più prestigioso ristorante di Diagon Alley, accomodato ad hoc per ospitare il I Torneo ‘Cupida Certamines Iuventus’, riservato a giovani duellanti.  
Al centro della sala si trovavano due ampie pedane, perfettamente visibili sia dal tavolo dei giudici che dalle gradinate erette per il pubblico.  
Il professor Vitious e il suo amico Samson potevano essere partiti con l’idea di non fare le cose troppo in grande, ma come aveva notato Will non sembrava proprio.  
Il Torneo vantava una cinquantina di iscritti e tre prove, una di velocità, in cui l’unico incantesimo ammesso era quello di Disarmo: la vittoria andava al duellante che per primo conquistava la bacchetta dell’avversario; una prova di duello tradizionale, nella quale i giudici valutavano anche l’originalità e lo stile dei partecipanti assegnando dei punti; infine la prova a squadre, che si sarebbe tenuta nel pomeriggio: per l’occasione i ragazzi di Hogwarts erano stati divisi in due squadre di otto elementi (un ragazzo di Corvonero non aveva potuto partecipare, in quanto in vacanza all’estero con la famiglia). I loro avversari sarebbero stati gli studenti di una piccola scuola di magia irlandese.  
“Ma ci sarà anche una sorpresa!” aveva detto loro Vitious quel mattino, mentre un po’ alla volta arrivavano via camino alla sede del torneo.  
I Serpeverde si misero a scrutare il pubblico che prendeva posto alla spicciolata sulle gradinate: non era una folla, ma nei giorni precedenti Vitious aveva inviato un articolo a proposito del torneo alla Gazzetta del Profeta e il giornale aveva mandato dei fotografi ad immortalare l’evento.  
Per il momento, partecipanti ed organizzatori ciondolavano nella zona riservata ai duellanti.  
Vitious e Samson stavano sistemando gli ultimi dettagli con uno dei giudici. I Corvonero erano raggruppati con qualche adulto: sapendo che sarebbe stato distratto dagli imprevisti dell’ultimo minuto, Vitious aveva chiesto ad alcuni genitori di presenziare, per aiutarlo a tenere sotto controllo i ragazzi.  
Tuttavia, i genitori dei loro compagni sembravano preoccuparsi poco di tenere sott’occhio anche i Serpeverde, che ne avevano approfittato per stare un po’ per conto loro.  
“Tua madre verrà?” chiese Euriale a Will.  
Lui annuì.  
“Starà per arrivare. Ma non era il caso che arrivasse presto assieme a noi,” disse, accennando a Liam, che aveva dormito da lui.  
Nessun altro si aspettava di vedere i suoi: i genitori di Madeline avrebbero normalmente colto l’opportunità di allacciare nuove conoscenze, ma avevano già un importante impegno; i genitori di Isabel non erano molto entusiasti di quell’attività così popolare e Euriale, immaginando l’ansia che avrebbe attanagliato sua madre, aveva proibito ai suoi di farsi vedere. Liam non aveva nominato la sua famiglia con nessuno di loro, e nessuno aveva pensato di sgonfiare il suo entusiasmo per quella giornata facendo domande.    
A un certo punto Isabel, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo attento, sorrise.  
“C’è Piton,” disse, indicando l’uomo con un cenno del mento.  
“È venuto!” fece Will.  
Tutti lo cercarono sulle gradinate: Piton era nella fila di mezzo, accanto a una strega rotondetta il cui cappello a punta non raggiungeva la vertiginosa altezza dell’uomo.  
“Accidenti,” commentò Isabel, “oggi Piton è quasi sexy…”  
I ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata sofferente.  
Piton aveva i capelli puliti, e cosa ancor più incredibile, non era vestito completamente di nero: la casacca che indossava sopra i pantaloni scuri aveva dettagli verdi e bottoni dorati; la camicia bianca non mitigava il suo colorito giallastro, ma nel complesso aveva un’aria distinta ed elegante.  
Da un punto di vista puramente accademico, anche Madeline dovette ammettere che Isabel aveva ragione.  
“Se n’è accorta anche la strega che gli è seduta vicino,” fece Euriale divertita. “Ha l’aria di una a cui i Tarocchi hanno promesso uno sconosciuto alto e moro…”  
In effetti, la donna lo sbirciava sovente con la cosa dell’occhio, ma Piton sembrava ignorarla.  
“Fantastico. Speriamo che lei passi sopra i commenti acidi e se lo porti dritto a casa!” disse Liam.  
Gli altri lo guardarono, inarcando le sopracciglia  
“Che c’è? Avete idea di quanto migliorerebbe la nostra vita se Piton scopasse di più? La vita di tutta la scuola cambierebbe!”  
Madeline ridacchiò.  
Will fece una smorfia: “Non con quella, però!”  
Osservarono intenti la strega bassa arrossire mentre prendeva il coraggio a quattro mani e rivolgeva un commento al professore.  
Piton la guardò dall’alto e fece un vago cenno con la testa.  
“Mi sembra indifferente,” commentò Isabel.  
“Si sta già irritando,” corresse Euriale, deliziata. “Oh, si è accorto di noi. Fate i vaghi!” suggerì agli altri.  
Presi di sorpresa, quando il professore li guardò sorrisero e fecero ‘ciao’ con la mano. Piton strinse le labbra. La strega li notò e forse chiese come conosceva quei ragazzi educati, perché lui fu costretto a rispondere.  
“Direi che abbiamo fallito,” commentò Madeline. Risero.  
“Ecco mia madre!” esclamò subito dopo Will.  
Andromaca McIver si diresse verso le gradinate, dando nel contempo un’occhiata al gruppo nero-blu in fondo alla sala e poi cercando il figlio e i suoi amici. Will sollevò il braccio per farsi vedere.  
I Serpeverde risposero al sorriso della donna con un cenno cortese.  
“Ci presenti?” chiese Isabel, sistemandosi i capelli già perfetti.  
“Sta per cominciare…” le rispose Will, continuando a osservare sua madre. “Nella pausa per il pranzo. Mangiamo assieme, no?”  
Anche Piton aveva visto Andromaca McIver. Si alzò in piedi quando lei passò davanti alla prima fila di posti e quando lei lo riconobbe le rivolse un profondo inchino. La donna salì i gradini fino alla seconda fila e Piton le prese il braccio per scortarla a sedere accanto a sé. La strega rotondetta parve piuttosto delusa. Will invece aveva un curioso sorriso soddisfatto, notò Euriale.  
“Ragazzi! Da questa parte!” li chiamò all’improvviso il professor Vitious. “Siamo pronti per cominciare…” disse concitato.  
Tutti si scambiarono occhiate elettrizzate.  
“È ora di far volare qualche bacchetta!” fece Liam.  
Raggiunsero i Corvonero dietro alle pedane.  
“Ci siamo!”  
“Oh, sono così nervosa!”  
“Avete notato che tutti gli altri sono più vecchi di noi?”  
In effetti gli altri duellanti sembravano quantomeno aver l’età per Materializzarsi.  
“Non vuol dire niente!” rispose Isabel scrollando i capelli.  
“Be’, sì, De Atienza, che vuol dire qualcosa,” le disse Margareth Clockwork. “Vuol dire maggior esperienza.”  
“Si tratta di un torneo per principianti,” le ricordò Euriale, “non possono essere a un livello molto superiore rispetto a noi.”  
“Già, e poi noi ci siamo allenati con Vitious!” intervenne Roger Davies.  
Avevano scoperto che il professore di Incantesimi era una vera autorità: i giudici e parecchi partecipanti lo trattavano come una vera star!  
Andreas Samson passò accanto a Vitious in quel momento: “È tutto pronto, Filius. In bocca al lupo ai tuoi studenti!”  
L’uomo era l’opposto del piccolo professore: alto e muscoloso in maniera quasi ridicola.  
“Scommetto che è coperto di tatuaggi…” commentò qualcuno.  
“A me ricorda Florian Fortebraccio, quello della gelateria!” disse invece una ragazza.  
Samson salì in centro ad una delle pedane e, tirata fuori la bacchetta, pronunciò ‘Sonorus’, puntandosela alla gola.  
“Gentili streghe, distinti maghi, siamo pronti a inaugurare il primo Torneo per giovani duellanti!” disse, e la sua voce risuonò perfettamente in tutto il salone, nonostante il brusio che scemava a poco a poco.  
“Che incantesimo utile!”  
“È quello che usano per le cronache delle partite ufficiali di quidditch!”  
“Ed è una formula che non vorreste sbagliare, dato che la bacchetta va puntata verso le corde vocali,” li informò Vitious sottovoce.  
“Mentre i nostri onorati giudici prendono posto, vi chiedo di salutare i nostri intrepidi duellanti!”  
Tutti gli iscritti al Torneo, allineati dietro le pedane con i loro accompagnatori o allenatori, salutarono il pubblico lanciando scintille con le bacchette.  
Gli spettatori parvero apprezzare. Qualcuno inneggiò agli amici e almeno un paio di streghe gridarono ‘Antonius, ti amo!’ rivolte a un giovane mago riccio e dai superbi occhi azzurri.  
“La folla ha già i suoi favoriti!” commentò Samson, scatenando qualche risata. “Non vogliamo farvi attendere oltre, quindi diamo il via alla prima prova: la Prova di Velocità!”  
Gli studenti di Hogwarts e della scuola irlandese si fecero da parte: la prova di velocità era effettivamente basata sull’esperienza e sulla pratica, e Vitious aveva preferito che si concentrassero sulle altre due.  
“Se tutto va bene, l’anno prossimo non vi sfuggirà neanche quella!”  
I nomi dei duellanti erano estratti a sorte dai giudici quattro alla volta: le due coppie di combattenti prendevano posto sulle due pedane dandosi le spalle a bacchette levate e al fischio dei giudici, prima una poi l’altra in rapida successione, cercavano di disarmarsi. I duellanti scorrevano in fretta, mentre Samson sottolineava i duelli più rapidi, le tecniche migliori o gli errori.  
“Piuttosto umiliante…” commentò Isabel. E dopo sarebbe toccato a loro!  
“Tuttavia è molto formativo. Un errore commesso in duello davanti a un pubblico e chiamato dal presentatore è un errore che non verrà più commesso,” spiegò il professore.  
Corvonero e Serpeverde si guardarono: lo sapevano fin troppo bene. Forse non erano due anni che facevano Pozioni con Piton? Lui sì che era un maestro nel sottolineare i loro errori.  
“Questo è anche un buon momento per studiare i vostri avversari,” continuò Vitious. “Che mano usano? Stanno fermi o si muovono? Parlano ad alta o a bassa voce? Sono agitati o padroni di sé?” aggiunse, guardando Euriale.  
Lei annuì, cogliendo il suggerimento. Madeline osservava tutto con occhi fabbrili, Isabel sembrava concentrata a memorizzare i volti che le sarebbero potuti capitare davanti durante la seconda prova.  
Per la sua stessa natura, la Prova di Velocità non occupò più di quaranta minuti, contando una breve interruzione per permettere ai giudici di consultarsi sulla penalità da assegnare a una strega troppo entusiasta che aveva disarmato l’avversario senza prima girarsi a fronteggiarlo.  
“Penalità? Dovrebbero darle dei punti in più!” protestarono tutte le ragazze.  
Il più veloce risultò proprio il mago con gli occhi azzurri e le tifose scatenate.  
“Potrebbe ottenere grandi risultati, questo ragazzo!” commentò Samson.  
In una rapida cerimonia al vincitore fu consegnato un piccolo trofeo a forma di falco pellegrino.  
“E ora, senza altri indugi, possiamo cominciare con la seconda prova, quella tradizionale. Prima di spiegare a quelli tra noi meno avvezzi al duello come verrà strutturata, permettetemi di presentarmi gli studenti della Scuola di Limerick, così gentili da partecipare oggi e si spera anche alle prossime edizioni di questo torneo.”  
Si levò un applauso educato dal pubblico, tranne che per il gruppetto di accompagnatori degli studenti irlandesi, che ululò senza riserve.  
“E accompagnati da una vecchia gloria della pedana, un caro amico che ha fornito un fondamentale supporto per offrirvi oggi questo spettacolo, niente meno che il campione inglese Filius Vitious…”  
Il pubblicò cominciò ad applaudire, così come i suoi studenti, mentre Vitious arrossiva e si schermiva.  
“…gli studenti di Hogwarts! E sono giovanissimi, pensate, inizieranno il terzo anno la prossima settimana!”  
I ragazzi si inchinarono, mentre i genitori dei Corvonero tra il pubblico esultavano in modo da non essere da meno degli Irlandesi.  
Piton e Andromaca McIver mantennero invece il loro contegno, con grande sollievo di Euriale e Madeline. Gli altri al contrario sembrarono godersi il frastuono.  
Quando Samson ebbe finito di ricapitolare regole e punteggi, fece apparire sul muro dietro le pedane e i partecipanti un gigantesco drappo viola con la struttura degli incontri.  
“Il girone A e il girone B combatteranno contemporaneamente: i giudici si divideranno per seguire al meglio i singoli duelli. Voi ricordate di non farvi distrare dall’altra pedana e di essere sciolti. Non siate nervosi!” li esortò Vitious, sospingendo Paul Funder, il primo dei Corvonero a duellare, verso la pedana.  
“ _Ora_ sono nervosa,” annunciò Isabel, mordicchiandosi le nocche.  
Liam era grigio come prima di un incontro di quidditch.  
“Quasi tutti sono nervosi e spaventati,” li informò Euriale, concentrata al massimo.  
Madeline era così silenziosa e risoluta che metteva quasi paura.  
Quando Will mise piede sulla pedana, sentiva uno strano groviglio nello stomaco e un ronzio fastidioso nelle orecchie, che gli aveva impedito di sentire gli incoraggiamenti degli amici. Sentì un urlo provenire dai Corvonero, ma non sapeva se fosse diretto a lui.  
Si girò brevemente, ma si riscosse subito. ‘Non distrarti!’ si impose, facendo l’inchino di rito al mago vestito di blu notte di fronte a lui. Era stato veloce, nella prova precedente? Non se lo ricordava. Sollevò la bacchetta, aspettando il segnale dei giudici. Eccolo!  
Pensò a proteggersi, dato che non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dal suo avversario.  
“Protego!” esclamò.  
Forse anche l’altro mago si sarebbe protetto. No! Il suo scudo parò una luce rossa: un Expelliarmus. Così, l’altro voleva farla finita in fretta, eh?  
“Ventis!” gridò Will, lanciando una folata di vento all’avversario: fu il suo turno di proteggersi.  
Will scagliò di nuovo lo stesso incantesimo e immediatamente dopo si chinò, lanciando un incantesimo di Ostacolo all’altezza delle caviglie dell’altro. Impegnato a deviare il primo incantesimo, il mago in blu inciampò, sbagliando mira mentre cercava di contrattaccare.  
“Expelliarmus!” gridò Will, prima ancora che le ginocchia dell’avversario toccassero la pedana.  
La sua bacchetta volò via, lontano da Will ma comunque ormai di nessun uso per il suo proprietario.  
Incredulo, il ragazzino sentì le esultazioni dei compagni e li guardò sorridendo a trentadue denti, poi si girò verso il pubblico.  
“Bravo, William!” gridò sua madre, applaudendo, mentre Piton sollevava un angolo della bocca.  
Will si inchinò all’avversario sconfitto e saltò giù dalla pedana, tornando tra gli altri. Davvero forte.  
Si mise ad aspettare di essere chiamato di nuovo, osservando i suoi compagni, ora Liam che disarmava un tipo mandandolo letteralmente a gambe all’aria, ora Isabel che impastoiava un mago sottile facendolo cadere a faccia in avanti (la bacchetta gli sfuggì di mano e Isabel si limitò a raccoglierla), e ora osservando il professor Piton che indicava a sua madre gli altri studenti Serpeverde, magari spiegandole nel dettaglio le loro mosse, mentre lei annuiva, interessata.  
“Adoro i tornei, professore!” disse a Vitious con trasporto.  
Vitious osservò i suoi studenti divertirsi, in pedana e assistendo agli altri combattimenti. Il sistema dei punti garantiva a tutti di combattere almeno due volte, al contrario dell’eliminazione diretta, e il professore notò che al secondo duello tutti erano meno ansiosi e più determinati. Non si aspettava che nessuno di loro arrivasse in finale, ma Heartilly e AshenHurst offrirono un duello mozzafiato negli ottavi di finale. Il fatto di conoscere il reciproco stile rendeva l’incontro equilibrato, la competizione tra amiche e l’individualismo Serpeverde sembrava accenderle come stelle (e tuttavia Vitious aveva l’impressione che il soggetto preferito del fotografo del Ministero fosse la splendida De Atienza).  
In ogni caso, Heartilly aveva prevalso, ma era stata eliminata da un duellante più esperto, che le offriva meno appigli per leggere le sue prossime mosse e aveva ottenuto un buon punteggio nella prova di velocità.  
Clockwork, Davies e Durham avevano collezionato degli ottimi punteggi, e loro e gli altri membri della loro squadra avevano buone probabilità di vincere la prova a squadre del pomeriggio.  
Il vincitore della prima prova arrivò vicinissimo alla finale, che però fu conquistata dalla strega che subito una penalità nella gara di velocità e da un mago coi capelli color sabbia che pareva non credesse possibile di essere arrivato così avanti. La strega lo mise fuori combattimento con un superbo incantesimo di Levitazione e conquistò il trofeo a forma di civetta tra le acclamazioni entusiaste di tutte le streghe presenti.  
“Abbiamo anche il nostro secondo campione! Un applauso per la talentuosa signorina Sparklings! La sua magia ha davvero illuminato la nostra giornata,” esclamò Samson.  
“Ora è prevista una sospensione, perché il nostro pubblico e soprattutto i nostri duellanti possano rifocillarsi. Il Torneo riprenderà alle 15:30, con la Prova a Squadre, durante la quale potremo vedere all’opera i nostri brillanti studenti. Ma ci sarà anche una sorpresa, una partecipazione speciale! Buon appetito a tutti!”  
Samson sussurrò ‘Quietus’ puntandosi la bacchetta alla gola e mentre il pubblico cominciava ad alzarsi andò a complimentarsi con i vincitori e a chiacchierare coi giudici.  
“Oh, meno male, stavo morendo di fame!” fece Will.  
“Lasciamo qualche minuto al pubblico per uscire, poi scenderemo a mangiare,” lo rassicurò Vitious. “A tavola potremo dare un’occhiata ai punteggi personali…”  
Tutti i Corvonero gli si affollarono attorno, come al solito ossessionati dai voti.  
Isabel, infastidita per aver perso l’equilibrio nell’ultimo duello, si fece di nuovo allegra.  
“Professore!” salutò con voce squillante.  
Piton e Andromaca McIver raggiunsero gli studenti Serpeverde.  
“Signorine. Signori,” li salutò Piton, con aria soddisfatta. “Vi siete indubbiamente fatti notare.”  
Euriale sorrise maliziosamente, chiedendosi se si riferisse anche a quando lo avevano salutato quella mattina, mettendolo in difficoltà con la strega rotondetta, ma come al solito il professore stava attento a non offrirle niente da percepire.  
“Euriale, Isabel, posso presentarvi mia madre, Andromaca McIver?” disse Will.  
Mentre il figlio presentava le amiche, Andromaca McIver scambiò quella che sperava fosse un’occhiata discreta con Piton, e l’uomo seppe all’istante che le ragazze l’avevano notata.  
Aveva parlato un po’ alla donna del gruppo, durante la seconda prova del torneo.  
“Ho una domanda che esula i duelli,” aveva detto lei a un certo punto. “Forse è un po’ sciocca, ma è una tipica domanda da madre.”  
“Sentiamo,” aveva risposto lui senza spostare gli occhi da Madeline che affrontava un Corvonero.  
“C’è una delle sue compagne per cui Will abbia un debole? Non Maddie, credo, viene spesso da noi e penso che me ne sarei accorta…”  
Piton l’aveva guardata brevemente: “Non è un pensiero prematuro? So che nelle famiglie più antiche è usanza cominciare a cercare buoni partiti molto presto, ma così mi sembra eccessivo.”  
Lei aveva riso: “Non era quello che avevo in mente, e lo sai! È solo che a pranzo non voglio rischiare di comportarmi da sciocca proprio con la ragazza che gli piace.”  
“Uno scenario difficile da immaginare,” l’aveva rassicurata Piton. “E in ogni caso, non vorresti fare la figura della sciocca con nessuna di loro: sono tre piccole Erinni!”  
Andromaca McIver aveva riso di nuovo.  
“Io non ho notato cotte adolescenziali, ancora, ma non è detto. Chi nomina sempre per prima quando parla delle ragazze?”  
“Non ci ho mai fatto caso, ma ci starò attenta!” aveva promesso la donna.  
Andromaca McIver fece i complimenti a tutti per le loro performances.  
“Spero che il professor Vitious vi lascerà pranzare con noi,” disse.  
“Lo avverto io,” disse Piton, avviandosi. “Mi sarà concessa la compagnia dei miei studenti per un’ora, spero.”  
“Non credo che sentirà la nostra mancanza,” rispose Euriale, alzando le spalle.  
“Non sono neanche sicura che la noterebbero,” aggiunse Madeline, occhieggiando i Corvonero e i loro genitori attorno al piccolo professore di Incantesimi.  
“Tanto meglio per noi,” le sorrise Andromaca McIver.  
Scesero al ristorante e il maître li fece accompagnare a un tavolo tranquillo non troppo lontano da quello che Vitious aveva fatto riservare per gli studenti, che non erano autorizzati a lasciare l’edificio.  
I due adulti vennero fatti accomodare di tre quarti rispetto alle vetrate, di modo che potessero tenere sott’occhio la sala. Will prese posto accanto alla madre e Isabel spinse Euriale accanto a Piton. Alla sua espressione incuriosita le sussurrò all’orecchio che le avrebbe spiegato dopo.  
Madeline si sedette accanto a Isabel e Liam chiuse il cerchio sistemandosi tra lei e Will.  
A Isabel serviva che Euriale stesse il più vicino possibile a Piton, e scoprisse se quella donna gli piaceva: il cameriere lo aveva fatto accomodare come un corteggiatore! Marito e moglie sarebbero stati uno di fronte all’altra e degli amici avrebbero scelto posti casuali. Poteva essere una coincidenza, o solo un’idea del cameriere, ma forse Euriale avrebbe sentito qualcosa che chiarisse la situazione. Che giornata: duelli e misteri romantici!  
In realtà, i duelli restarono l’argomento di conversazione principale, soprattutto quando i ragazzi si resero conto che gli amici non avevano visto tutti gli incontri degli altri, perché impegnati a loro volta sulla pedana o ad ascoltare i suggerimenti di Vitious.  
Anche al tavolo dei Corvonero tutti si lanciarono in rievocazioni degli scontri più emozionanti e le cose si fecero ancora più movimentate quando Clarke e Turner, che assieme a Hickman completavano la squadra dei Serpeverde, si appropriarono degli appunti di Vitious e vennero a discutere delle loro probabilità di vittoria.  
Poco prima delle tre, quando i ragazzi ebbero finito con calma i loro dolci e gli adulti preso del caffè, Vitious suggerì che tornassero al salone, per stare pronti.  
Andromaca McIver augurò buona fortuna a tutti, con particolare affetto al figlio e a Liam, che quell’estate aveva passato a casa loro un giorno sì e uno no.  
I ragazzi rivolsero poi un cenno risoluto a Piton.  
“Possiamo aver tre Corvonero in squadra per fare numero,” disse Euriale, “ma la nostra squadra combatte per Serpeverde!”  
Piton prese posto con Andromaca McIver, sentendosi orgoglioso in maniera ridicola dei suoi ragazzi.  
Il salone cominciò a riempirsi di nuovo. Il pubblico era in parte diverso: chi era venuto per seguire i suoi duellanti preferiti nelle prove della mattinata aveva snobbato la prova a squadre, a cui partecipavano solo i ragazzi di Limerick, le due squadre di Hogwarts e forse un terzo gruppo, la cui presenza doveva essere la sorpresa anticipata dagli organizzatori.  
“Allora, ragazzi, spero che siate tutti pronti,” disse Vitious radunandoli attorno a sé. “Tra poco cominceremo con le esibizioni. I primi saranno gli ospiti irlandesi, poi i Serpeverde. Una volta finito vi metterete un attimo da parte per lasciare esibire i Corvonero, e poi concluderete assieme. Tutti vi ricordate le mosse, vero?”  
Molti annuirono rapidamente e qualcuno invece si immobilizzò ad occhi sgranati, affrettandosi a chiedere agli amici lumi sui passi dimenticati.  
“Va bene! State pronti!” gridò infine sottovoce il professore, mentre Samson riprendeva la parola e riapriva il Torneo.  
“Sono di nuovo agitata!” si lamentò Isabel. “Pensavo che ormai mi fosse passata!”  
“Ti passerà non appena sarai davanti al pubblico,” le rispose Madeline.  
Gli altri ghignarono: Isabel li aveva costretti a provare tante di quelle volte nell’ultima settimana di scuola che la loro esibizione era una piacevole routine, ormai.  
Gli studenti irlandesi, chiamati dal presentatore, salirono sull’unica pedana rimasta al centro del salone. Il loro esercizio suggeriva che i loro punti forti fossero precisione e tempismo: sempre fronteggiandosi quattro a quattro i duellanti scagliarono i loro incantesimi all’unisono, facendo cozzare i raggi di luce delle bacchette. Poi, con mezzo secondo di stacco tra l’uno e l’altro, ogni membro del primo gruppo attaccava e gli altri evocavano scudi per proteggersi.  
“Sembra di guardare il nuoto sincronizzato dei Maridi,” sussurrò Isabel, che aveva assistito a un tale spettacolo in Spagna, in visita alla famiglia della madre.  
Gli Irlandesi presero a muoversi sempre più in fretta in circolo, scagliando e parando incantesimi da una distanza minima. All’improvviso si immobilizzarono e otto bacchette sprizzarono luce sopra le loro teste al centro del circolo: i raggi cozzarono insieme ed esplosero, inondando di colori la sala.  
Il pubblico si scatenò sulle gradinate, e anche i Serpeverde applaudirono, riluttanti.  
“Tocca a noi!” fece Will con urgenza.  
I Serpeverde si sistemarono davanti alla pedana, che era troppo stretta per la loro esibizione.  
“Pronti?” bisbigliò Isabel.  
Liam e Madeline fecero qualche passo verso il pubblico, con le bacchette abbassate, poi finsero di notarsi per la prima volta e saltarono nelle posizioni di combattimento.  
Dopo un istante Madeline attaccò, avanzando verso Liam a grandi passi, i lunghissimi capelli biondo cenere che svolazzavano. Liam parò i suoi rapidi colpi e contrattaccò con un lampo di luce viola che si infranse sulla barriera trasparente come cristallo che Madeline aveva evocato.  
Isabel corse verso di loro, trasformando la barriera in fumo e scagliando una fattura a entrambi i duellanti, che indietreggiarono gridando ‘Protego’. In un attimo Liam e Madeline si coalizzarono contro la nuova venuta, che tenne a bada entrambi ruotando su sé stessa. Will li raggiunse di corsa.  
Isabel si accucciò a terra e lui la scavalcò con un balzo, atterrando di fronte a Liam. I due ragazzi presero a incrociare le bacchette come schermidori, impedendosi l’un l’altro di mirare.  
Quella parte era sempre più o meno improvvisata, a seconda di dove Will atterrava e di dove i loro incantesimi respinti andavano a cadere. Una delle opzioni era su Madeline e Isabel, che si allearono per creare un gigantesco scudo dai riflessi blu che le riparasse dalla pioggia di incantesimi.  
Euriale si fece avanti, evocando con mosse ampie e quasi solenni un fulmine, che colpì lo scudo delle altre con un crack assordante.  
I ragazzi si bloccarono e Liam finse di allontanare Will con un calcio. Il biondo si ritrovò schiena a schiena con Euriale: ruotarono su loro stessi, di modo che Euriale fronteggiasse Liam e Will Isabel e Madeline.  
Euriale scagliò una lancia di ghiaccio, che si conficcò in un’altra barriera di cristallo. Il pubblico sussultò.  
Will richiamò una raffica di vento potente, che avvolse le due ragazze in un vortice, scompigliando i loro capelli in maniera molto scenografica. Isabel lo ridusse a una leggera brezza che trasportava piccoli fiori.  
Euriale e Will ruotarono di nuovo e la ragazza incendiò i fiori. Madeline ed Isabel si ritrovarono al centro di una colonna di fuoco! Nel frattempo, Liam si stava difendendo da un rampicante che cercava di bloccargli gambe e braccia, mentre lui lo tagliuzzava con ‘Diffindo’.  
Dalle fiamme Madeline strillò ‘Mergeo!’ e la colonna di fuoco si arrotolò in una sfera sulla punta della sua bacchetta puntata al soffitto, lasciando solo qualche ricciolo di fumo.  
Tutti restarono immobili per un attimo, e di nuovo scattarono scambiandosi gli avversari: Isabel contro Liam, Euriale contro Will e Madeline. Si scrutarono a vicenda, sorridendo, e guizzarono tutti all’unisono.  
Questa volta però, furono i Corvonero ad invadere al campo e loro si ritrassero, fingendosi indispettiti per l’intromissione.  
Il segmento dei Corvonero ricordava un po’ quello degli Irlandesi. Cominciarono a duellare, quattro coppie contemporaneamente. Quando Davies chiamò, quattro studenti rimasero fermi e gli altri ruotarono. I duelli ripresero. Quando Davies chiamò di nuovo furono gli altri a ruotare, nel senso opposto. Poi, sempre più veloci, i ragazzi cominciarono a cambiare le formazioni: da due contro due a quattro contro quattro, tre e tre e due, creando al contempo delle figure geometriche che soprattutto il gli spettatori sulla gradinata più alta apprezzarono.  
All’ennesimo grido di Davies, i Serpeverde si fecero avanti scompigliando le figure dei Corvonero.  
Nero-blu e verde-argento si affrontarono a bacchette levate. I Corvonero puntarono le loro al cielo, creando l’immagine di un’immensa aquila, il simbolo della loro Casa. I Serpeverde evocarono un serpente e dirigendo le immagini con le bacchette i due gruppi fecero scontrare i due formidabili animali.  
Quando si trovarono zanne a rostro, artigli a spire, gli studenti li fecero mutare: l’aquila divenne una H e il serpente uno stendardo per circondarla.  
Il pubblico esplose, gridando ‘Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!’ e battendo mani e piedi. Estasiati e soddisfatti, gli studenti si inchinarono più volte, prima di annullare gli incantesimi e ritirarsi.


	14. Terzo anno. Capitolo 2

## Capitolo 2

  
“Sono stati davvero…impressionanti!” commentò Andromaca McIver con aria ammirata e un po’ turbata.  
“Molto allegorici, direi,” fece invece Piton.  
Il numero dei Serpeverde voleva probabilmente rappresentare la loro prontezza e la loro adattabilità, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che qualcuno vi avrebbe visto la facilità con cui alle volte la loro Casa cambiava bandiera e alleati. Possibile che Vitious non avesse fatto commenti? O forse era Piton ad essere paranoico.  
Si schiarì la voce: “L’omaggio alla scuola era dovuto, ma temo cadrà nel nulla.”  
“Oh? Vuoi dire che Silente non verrà? Credevo fosse lui, l’ospite speciale…”  
Piton scosse la testa: “Non so di cosa si tratti, ma sono certo che il Preside non intende presenziare. Non era neppure entusiasta all’idea degli incontri a scuola.”  
Quindi chi poteva arrivare, di prestigioso? Ah, ma certo. Il Ministro. Quale migliore occasione per Caramell di posare davanti ai fotografi, di un evento che celebrava le tradizioni e a cui sua nipote partecipava? Perfetto per la prima pagina del Profeta.   
Quasi fosse stato evocato dalle sue ciniche considerazioni, Cornelius Caramell apparve sulla soglia del salone, circondato da un folto entourage di maghi e streghe.  
  
Mentre Vitious faceva i complimenti a tutti, Euriale avvertì una presenza familiare. Si girò verso l’ingresso del salone, in tempo per vedere suo padre che sgattaiolava verso un posto libero cercando di non disturbare.   
La ragazzina sbuffò. Aveva chiesto ai suoi di non venire! Però, in fin dei conti, forse era stata poco carina nei loro confronti. Sollevò la mano quando Marvin Heartilly la cercò con lo sguardo.   
L’uomo si illuminò e le fece cenno di raggiungerlo, ma in quel momento Samson, con voce amplificata, parlò al pubblico.  
“Ed è arrivato il momento di accogliere un ospite davvero speciale: salutiamo il Ministro della Magia in carica, Cornelius Caramell!”  
Ci fu un bel po’ di confusione, mentre il fotografo e la reporter del Profeta scattavano verso la piccola folla che era entrata con Caramell e cominciavano a fare foto su foto, e gli spettatori si alzavano in piedi per guardare meglio. Anche tra i duellanti si diffuse una certa eccitazione: “Il Ministro!”   
“Caramell è venuto a vederci! Merlino, dobbiamo assolutamente battere gli Irlandesi!”  
“Professore, era questa la sorpresa?”  
Vitious sorrise: “Sì, ma solo una parte di essa: vedete il gruppo che accompagna il Ministro? A parte i suoi assistenti e il fotografo ufficiale del Ministero, tutti gli altri sono Auror.”  
“Auror? Cosa ci fanno qui?”  
“Be’, a essere precisi, si tratta di aspiranti Auror, che si stanno addestrando. Tra le altre cose dovranno diventare esperti di combattimenti, e ho pensato che potesse essere di ispirazione per voi, gareggiare contro una squadra di Auror in addestramento,” disse l’uomo, scatenando una serie di gridolini eccitati.  
“Professore, mi scusi. È appena arrivato mio padre, le dispiace se vado a salutarlo?” chiese Euriale, con poco entusiasmo.  
“Certo, Heartilly, vai pure. Immagino che per qualche minuto saremo tutti occupati con le foto di rito, e forse il Ministro rilascerà qualche dichiarazione…vorrai salutare anche lui, no?”  
“Oh, sicuro,” rispose Euriale, allontanandosi.  
Tutti gli altri studenti si ammassarono gli uni sugli altri per studiare i loro nuovi avversari.  
“Mi piacerebbe diventare un Auror,” disse un ragazzo, “ma l’addestramento è molto difficile e non è che prendano tutti…” Diede un’occhiata dubbiosa ai due ragazzi Serpeverde, ma per fortuna Liam non lo notò.  
Will invece aveva lo sguardo curiosamente fisso su uno degli uomini al seguito di Caramell.  
“Chi è quello, amico?” gli chiese Liam, accorgendosene.  
Vitious lo sentì.  
“Quello è Edward Sanders, il gruppo di giovani Auror è sotto la sua direzione. È il loro addestratore,” spiegò il professore.  
  
Andromaca McIver inspirò così violentemente da singhiozzare, allarmando Piton.  
“Che succede?” le chiese, studiando a sua volta il gruppo di Auror: novellini al primo anno di addestramento, probabilmente. E poi…  
“Sanders,” disse piano, con una specie di ringhio.  
Edward Sanders aveva combattuto durante la Guerra Magica e odiava i maghi oscuri e i Mangiamorte, come tutti gli Auror che vi avessero avuto a che fare. Non era neppure il peggiore, tra loro, ma di sicuro non si poteva dire che avesse lo stesso senso dell’onore di Alastor Moody.  
“Devo parlare con William!” disse Andromaca McIver, alzandosi concitata.  
Piton cercò il ragazzo con lo sguardo, sperando che non avesse visto Sanders. No, l’aveva visto e riconosciuto, a giudicare dall’inusuale immobilità con cui lo fissava, intenso e contratto.  
Poteva capitare, se ti ritrovavi davanti l’uomo che aveva maledetto tuo padre, condannandolo a morire lentamente. Piton si alzò a sua volta e seguì la madre del ragazzo.  
  
“McIver? Will?” chiamò Liam, preoccupato dal comportamento dell’amico.   
Lo spinse un po’ lontano dai Corvonero. Vitious aveva raggiunto Samson e i due stavano aspettando di poter ringraziare il Ministro per la sua apparizione.  
“Lo conosci?” chiese a Will in un bisbiglio.  
Will annuì, tremando: “È colpa sua se mio padre è morto.”  
Liam sbattè le palpebre, cercando tutto quello che ricordava del padre di Will: Mangiamorte. Amato dal figlio. Morto per una maledizione. Si corresse: ucciso dalla maledizione di un Auror.  
Will cominciò a camminare a testa bassa verso la folla dall’altro capo del salone. Liam lo seguì.  
“William!”  
Andromaca McIver chiamò il figlio. Will si girò a guardarla e lei lo afferrò per una spalla.  
“Dove stavi andando?” lo interrogò.  
“Lo hai visto?!” le chiese lui aggressivamente. “Dove pensi che stessi andando?”  
“Non voglio che tu guardi quell’uomo, né che gli parli, tantomeno che tu vada a cercare vendetta!” lo ammonì lei, scrollandolo.  
Qualche Corvonero cominciò a girarsi nella loro direzione, ma Piton si stava avvicinando e li disperse con un’occhiata assassina. Eseguì un ‘Muffliato’ per impedire a chicchessia di origliare la conversazione.  
“Se proprio devi pensare a Sanders,” continuò Andromaca McIver, “pensa a un uomo che faceva il suo lavoro e nient’altro!”  
Will si ritrasse, oltraggiato: “Il suo lavoro? È un assassino!”  
Piton fece una smorfia: le parole di Andromaca McIver erano quanto mai fuori luogo, per descrivere l’uomo che non solo aveva condannato a morte Thomas McIver, ma che aveva fatto propria la missione di tormentarlo per aver evitato Azkaban, minacciandolo sovente davanti a moglie e figlio piccolo, a volte spalleggiato da qualche collega.   
A Piton l’aveva raccontato Andromaca stessa durante il primo anno ad Hogwarts di William, in una delle lettere che si scambiavano sulle condizioni emotive del ragazzo. Ma era un’orribile situazione di cui altri erano al corrente e nella quale erano stati lasciati soli.  
“Ti prego, William, fallo per me: ignora quell’uomo,” continuò Andromaca McIver.  
Evidentemente lottando contro sé stesso, McIver annuì e abbassò la testa, vincolato dall’imperativo morale di non far soffrire sua madre. Ma Warrington non sentiva lo stesso obbligo.  
“Ehi, ci sono io. Se lo vuoi a terra, amico, consideralo a terra,” disse fissando risoluto McIver.  
McIver gli restituì lo sguardo.  
“Liam!” lo riprese Andromaca McIver. “So di non avere il diritto di chiederti nulla, ma…”  
“Sciocchezze, Warrington. Non avresti nessuna possibilità neanche di avvicinarti, a Sanders,” intervenne Piton. “Non è un avversario per te. I suoi pupilli, invece…se non ho capito male, saliranno in pedana con voi.”  
Sorrise malignamente in risposta al ghigno di Warrington.  
“Li faremo a pezzi, professore!”  
“Cosa? Sei impazzito?” esclamò Andromaca McIver, afferrando Piton per il braccio.  
Liam ne approfittò per trascinare via Will.  
“Lascia che se la vedano tra loro. Dobbiamo organizzarci, fammi parlare con le ragazze.”  
  
Euriale moriva dalla voglia di tornare dai suoi amici.  
Isabel e Madeline non stavano facendo nulla di che: si legavano i capelli a vicenda perché non fossero d’intralcio in duello (durante l’esibizione li avevano sciolti per esigenze di scena), ma a Will e Liam era sicuramente successo qualcosa.  
Piton e la madre di Will li raggiunsero. Sembrava che si stesse consumando un dramma.  
“Andiamo a salutare tuo zio,” disse suo padre e Euriale gemette interiormente.  
Si fermarono alle spalle dei suoi assistenti mentre il Ministro rispondeva ad alcune domande.  
“Ovviamente, è una grande opportunità per tutti questi ragazzi ed è imperativo del mio mandato supportare le iniziative volte a promuovere la conoscenza delle nostre più prestigiose tradizioni tra i giovani. Il coinvolgimento di Hogwarts è la summa perfetta di queste necessità. E gli studenti avranno l’opportunità di valutare ben due future carriere: quella di duellanti e quella di Auror!”  
Qualcuno rise e tutti applaudirono.  
“Grazie, grazie! Ora, se volete scusarmi un attimo, prima delle foto…”  
Caramell si girò verso il cognato: “Marvin!”  
“Cornelius.”  
I due uomini si scambiarono una stretta di mano.  
“E la piccola Elly! Partecipare a un torneo di duello! Farai grandi cose, ragazza mia.”  
“Avresti dovuto vedere la presentazione della squadra di Hogwarts,” disse suo padre. “Impressionante.”  
“Non ho dubbi, non ho dubbi! Ci avete lavorato molto?” chiese Caramell, chinandosi un po’ verso Euriale.  
Lei notò il fotografo del Profeta che si preparava a uno scatto rubato di armonia famigliare e sorrise modesta, aspettando lo scatto prima di rispondere: “Un po’. Siamo un gruppo affiatato.”  
Suo zio le fece l’occhiolino ripetendo ‘grandi cose’.  
“È il momento delle foto ufficiali, temo,” disse, raddrizzandosi.  
“Ministro, piuttosto che con gli studenti, sarebbe meglio una foto con gli organizzatori…” disse la sua assistente con voce mielata.  
“Giusto, giusto…due campioni inglesi…e poi con gli Auror, ovviamente…” Salutò agitando la bombetta: “Dovete venire a cena, venerdì!”  
“Devo tornare dagli altri,” annunciò Euriale.   
Suo padre sospirò: “D’accordo. Me ne devo andare?”  
Euriale lo apprezzò per averlo chiesto: “No, resta, se ti va. Ma cerca di non agitarti. È solo un gioco e ci sono due Medimaghi per le emergenze. Stamattina si sono annoiati parecchio.”  
“Nessun incidente? Bene!”  
“Solo un tizio che si è dato fuoco alle scarpe,” ripose Euriale scrollando le spalle.  
“Oh.”  
Euriale corse verso il fondo del salone e venne intercettata da Liam: “Eccoti!”  
“Che succede?”  
“È un po’ lunga da spiegare, Will sta parlando con Maddie e io avvertirò Isabel. Vedi quell’uomo?”  
Euriale si girò: “Sì. È il responsabile dell’addestramento, quello che dà gli ordini.”  
Lo aveva sentito rispondere a qualche domanda della reporter.  
“Esatto. Be’, Will ha un po’ di ruggine, con lui. Quindi, la sua squadra di aspiranti Auror non ci piace, neanche un po’: li detestiamo e li umilieremo in duello! Ci stai?”  
Euriale vide Will e Maddie scambiarsi lo stesso sguardo intenso e poi Piton e Andromaca McIver che discutevano animatamente dietro le gradinate. La faccenda era seria.  
“Certo che ci sto.” Si illuminò: “Può farci comodo un aiuto? Penny, Penny!”  
Penny Clarke li raggiunse: “Che c’è?”  
“Senti, Penny, perché non vai a fare due chiacchiere con i nostri avversari? Non sappiamo niente di loro: potresti chiedere chi è il più bravo, chi si aspettano faccia meglio, chi è il preferito di quel Sanders…”  
“Chiunque di noi si troverà davanti il migliore di loro lo straccerà, lo batterà come non è mai stato battuto prima!” si intromise Liam con entusiasmo.  
“E prendercela con il più bravo a cosa servirebbe?” chiese Penny. “C’è qualcosa sotto?” aggiunse, sospettosa.  
“È strategia, Penny!” fece Euriale, spazientita. “Se il loro campione perde, gli altri saranno demoralizzati e sarà più facile sconfiggerli! Vuoi vincere o no?”  
Riluttante, Penny annuì.  
“Dai, vai,” la esortò Liam con un sorriso di incoraggiamento. “Geniale,” disse a Euriale.  
“Non hai visto ancora niente. Cerca Isabel, io vado a parlare con gli Irlandesi.”  
Passò oltre i Corvonero e raggiunse gli studenti di Limerick, il cui allenatore era con Vitious e Samson.  
“Ciao!” salutò, sorridendo sicura.  
Quelli la guardarono. Un paio di ragazze mormorarono un ‘ciao’ poco convinto.  
“Volevo farvi i complimenti per la vostra presentazione della squadra,” continuò Euriale. “Incredibile quanto riusciate a essere precisi e sincronizzati. Tutta la mia squadra è rimasta molto colpita.”  
Gli Irlandesi, che forse si erano aspettati un atteggiamento meno sportivo, si strinsero nelle spalle: “Be’, grazie. Anche voi siete stati bravi…”  
“Quella colonna di fuoco era una bomba!”  
Euriale sorrise di piacere, questa volta: “Troppo gentili. Volevo solo augurarvi buona fortuna per la Prova a Squadre. Spero che ci divertiremo.” Cominciando a voltarsi, aggiunse: “Certo, sarebbe stato più facile senza quegli Auror…”  
“Perché? Che vuoi dire?”  
“Be’, non vi pare che sia un po’ ingiusto, che si intromettano così? La prova a squadre doveva essere il nostro momento, per conquistare gloria alle nostre scuole!” Incrociò le braccia. “Gli Auror e il Ministero! Non avete idea di quanto si intromettono nelle faccende della nostra scuola.”  
I ragazzi di Limerick si scambiarono un’occhiata: “Fidati, lo sappiamo cosa vuol dire, quando dici che il Ministero si intromette.”  
Euriale annuì: la piccola scuola di Limerick aveva di sicuro il suo bel daffare per tenere a bada il Dipartimento Scolastico Magico di Londra, che insisteva per ficcanasare e mandare ispettori.  
“In ogni caso,” ricominciò, “noi non abbiamo intenzione di farci mettere sotto: non avremo nessuna pietà!”  
“Anche noi giochiamo per vincere,” sorrise una bella ragazza coi capelli scuri.  
“Allora che la vittoria vada ad una delle nostre scuole…”  
“E bacchette spezzate ai dannati Auror!” concluse un ragazzo con foga.  
Chiedendosi se fosse gergo di duellanti, Euriale scambiò un sorriso d’intesa con la squadra irlandese, prima di tornare dai suoi compagni.  
  
“Non posso credere che tu gli abbia suggerito di prendersela con gli allievi di Sanders!” esclamò Andromaca McIver, cercando di controllare il tono di voce. “Suggerirgli di vendicarsi, e di farlo su qualcuno che il suo nemico ama!” sbottò.  
“Io non posso creder che tu gli abbia detto di considerare il responsabile della morte di suo padre uno che ‘faceva il suo lavoro!” le rispose Piton, con voce altrettanto contratta. “Se Sanders avesse fatto solo il suo lavoro, William non saprebbe nemmeno che faccia ha!”  
“Sarai il suo professore, ma non sta a te insegnargli come comportarsi in questa situazione…”  
“Buona fortuna, se speri di insegnargli a scordarsi dell’uomo che ha terrorizzato sua madre…”  
“Non sono terrorizzata!”  
“…e lui sin da quando era un moccioso!”  
“Farò di tutto per insegnarglielo! Per insegnargli a dimenticare, e a perdonare, perché non diventi un uomo rancoroso e amaro come…” La donna si bloccò e strinse le labbra.  
“Come me?” le chiese Piton. Si raddrizzò e si scostò da lei.  
“Non intendevo dirlo,” fece Andromaca McIver senza guardarlo.  
“Ah, ma è la verità. E capisco perfettamente che tu non voglia che William cresca infelice, ma non puoi pretendere che dimentichi la rabbia per la morte del padre senza sfogarla in qualche modo. Non diventerà un mostro per questo,” concluse, cercando di restare calmo.  
Andromaca lo guardò.  
“Non capisci,” constatò.  
“No. Probabilmente no.”  
Il presentatore ricominciò a parlare, avvertendo tutti i duellanti di prepararsi.  
“Credo che dovremmo tornare a sederci,” disse Andromaca McIver.   
Piton annuì senza aggiungere nulla.  
  
“Ragazzi, va tutto bene? Siete pronti?” domandò Vitious, allarmato dall’identico sguardo deciso di AshenHurst e McIver.   
Inusuale. Quasi quanto vedere gli altri tre Serpeverde immersi in animate conversazioni con Clarke, Turner e Hickman. Anche i ragazzi di Limerick sembravano meno spensierati e più attenti. Forse tutti cominciavano ad avvertire la stanchezza. Erano un po’ indietro sulla tabella di marcia, ma finalmente i giudici chiamarono i primi nomi.  
Liam si era divertito, durante la seconda prova. All’inizio ovviamente si era sentito nervoso, ma si era sciolto in fretta. Adesso che la posta era così alta, non avvertiva il minimo nervosismo, neppure una punta di disagio. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere e la sua eccitazione salì alle stelle quando in pedana salì uno degli Auror.  
Non sembrava che Sanders avesse un cocco, e pareva che la prima del corso fosse una delle due ragazze, ma il ragazzotto che aveva davanti era perfetto lo stesso per dare una lezione a tutti.  
Al segnale del giudice i duellanti si inchinarono, poi si misero in posa da combattimento.  
Liam aveva un’idea: impugnava la bacchetta con la destra, ma a quidditch tirava di sinistro. Si trattava solo di cambiare mano a seconda del piede che il suo avversario avrebbe portato avanti, rifletté…Schizzò verso di lui, scagliando in alto e a destra il fulmine che Euriale usava durante l’esibizione. L’Auror lo deviò senza indietreggiare, ma spostandosi leggermente a destra: quando fece per poggiare il piede sinistro a terra, Liam passò la bacchetta nell’altra mano, gridando ‘Flipendo!’ e puntando alla gamba sinistra dell’avversario. L’Auror barcollò. Liam rotolò verso di lui fermandosi quasi tra i suoi piedi e quando il ragazzo perse l’equilibrio franando sulla sua schiena si sollevò di scatto, facendolo letteralmente volare fuori dalla pedana.  
Si raddrizzò soddisfatto, mentre i suoi compagni di squadra esultavano. Forse non era un punteggio pieno, perché non aveva disarmato l’avversario, ma aveva promesso di buttare a terra qualcuno. Quando l’Auror si tirò su e lo fissò, esterrefatto e furioso, Liam gli sorrise ancora.  
“Ho seguito il tuo consiglio,” disse a Euriale una volta sceso.   
Lei rise. Uno era andato. Ne restavano sette.  
Il torneo entrò presto nel vivo: un Corvonero affrontò un irlandese che lo disarmò dopo un duello equilibrato; un altro irlandese soccombette a Madeline (e si complimentò anche con lei per la colonna di fuoco della loro esibizione); un Auror cercò di impastoiare Clockwork di Corvonero, ma lei deviò la fattura con facilità e lo tempestò di ‘Flipendo’, costringendolo a evocare uno scudo che lei frantumò: anche se alla fine venne disarmata il suo punteggio era stratosferico.  
“Quanto sono accaniti, i nostri giovani studenti!” commentò Samson. “I nostri ottimi Auror non devono farsi ingannare dalla loro giovane età, questi sono combattenti di prima classe!”  
L’atteggiamento di ostilità verso gli uomini del Ministero divenne evidente ben presto, quando una delle ragazze di Limerick scagliò il suo avversario quasi addosso ai giudici e Isabel, con assoluto spregio, ripropose le medesime mosse con cui aveva vinto il suo primo duello quella mattina.  
“Se vi foste dati la pena di guardare tutto il torneo…” commentò, scrollando la coda.  
“De Atienza, ma che fai? Che state combinando tutti quanti?” li interrogò Vitious, imbarazzato.  
“Vogliamo vincere,” rispose Madeline.  
Euriale studiò il pubblico: cominciavano a sentirsi mormorii e il Ministro e Sanders parevano pietrificati. Gli aspiranti Auror confabulavano tra loro, cercando un modo per interrompere quella serie di sconfitte.  
Will, accanto a Euriale, schiumava di rabbia, ansioso di poter salire in pedana. Euriale poté sentire la sua frustrazione quando capì che avrebbe duellato con Davies, che rimediò una sonora batosta.  
Durham sconfisse un irlandese, Euriale duellò per quasi due minuti con uno dei ragazzi di Limerick, che una volta disarmato le chiese di uscire. Mentre scendeva dalla pedana arrossendo, dato che le ragazze la prendevano in giro, i ragazzi di Hogwarts mandarono amichevolmente a stendere l’irlandese.  
“Vedremo un duello fuori programma per conquistare una fanciulla? No? Peccato, signori!” commentò Samson rivolto agli spettatori. Poi con la voce a un volume normale sussurrò a Vitious: “Filius, che sta succedendo?  Perché i ragazzi si comportano come ragazzini tra loro e da psicopatici quando vedono gli allievi di Sanders?”  
“Non ne ho idea!” gemette il piccolo professore.  
Neanche il pubblico era molto solidale con i giovani Auror: quelli che non erano venuti per sostenere i loro figli erano appassionati di duelli e per loro era evidente che la preparazione degli Auror era quanto mai superficiale. Loro erano addestrati a combattere in spazi angusti o sulla distanza, ma la pedana aveva le sue regole e particolarità, ed era evidente che quei ragazzi non le conoscevano.  
“Non ci si improvvisa duellanti.”  
“Aveva ragione la ragazzina bionda, almeno avessero osservato i precedenti duelli…”  
La reporter del Profeta prendeva appunti all’impazzata.  
Quando finalmente Will venne chiamato per l’avversario che desiderava, saltò letteralmente sulla pedana, come una tigre sulla sua preda.   
Le orecchie, che quella mattina gli ronzavano leggermente, ora gli rombavano come sotto a una cascata, tanto il sangue gli pompava forte nelle vene.  
Cercò di calmarsi, respirando profondamente mentre si inchinava. Si sarebbe difeso e non avrebbe corso rischi, perché _non poteva_ perdere…Ma notò un minuscolo movimento nel suo avversario e il suo corpo puntò e gridò ‘Expelliarmus!’ prima ancora che lui ne fosse conscio.  
La bacchetta dell’Auror gli volò dritta in mano. La fissò, considerando l’idea di spezzarla in due, poi la gettò al suo proprietario.  
Scese e si buttò a sedere a terra in mezzo agli altri. Liam gli diede una pacca, le ragazze lo abbracciarono.  
“Con una mossa del genere avresti potuto vincere anche la prova di velocità!” gli disse Isabel, ed era più o meno quello che Samson stava dicendo al pubblico.  
“Ma così hai fatto pochi punti, Mc…” Turner venne zittito da una micidiale stretta alla spalla.  
“Ha vinto, no?” gli disse Liam, minaccioso.  
Euriale affrontò una delle ragazze Auror. La sondò con il proprio potere e la trovò calma e controllata, anche se ormai il pubblico tifava per i suoi avversari.  
Euriale le sorrise appena: chissà se sarebbe rimasta calma a lungo.   
Le fece percepire il ricordo di un attimo di panico, quello che si prova quando allunghi la mano verso un sasso e quello spalanca una bocca piena di denti acuminati.   
La ragazza sussultò e si guardò brevemente attorno, come se fosse incerta su dove si trovasse.   
‘Ah, ora va meglio’, si disse Euriale.   
Le fece cenno di farsi sotto e con un attimo di esitazione, l’Auror attaccò. Euriale parò l’incantesimo quasi con noia. Parò quello dopo, deviò il terzo e le rispedì il quarto, facendo ogni volta un passo avanti. Le sembrava quasi di sentire i suoi pensieri confusi, mentre la ragazza la fissava ad occhi sgranati: ‘Mi legge la mente?’  
Euriale rise e chiuse gli occhi, espandendo la sua empatia al massimo. Percepì l’esitazione della sua avversaria e la punse d’impazienza. ‘Avanti…’  
Sentì la sua risoluzione formarsi e sussurrò ‘Protego’.  
I giudici ansimarono. Euriale aprì gli occhi e gridò ‘Expelliarmus’, mentre l’Auror ancora la fissava a bocca aperta.  
Mentre i suoi compagni gongolavano e applaudivano, lei scrutò il pubblico.   
Piton e Andromaca McIver battevano le mani senza foga e nessuno dei due sembrava molto felice. Piton le fece un sorriso asciutto e un piccolo cenno del capo. Euriale non vedeva l’ora che qualcuno le spiegasse meglio quella faccenda.  
Gli incontri terminarono.  
Will diede un’occhiata poco interessata ai giudici che stavano per terminare i conteggi dei punti e proclamare i vincitori, poi per la milionesima volta nelle ultime ore fissò Edward Sanders.   
L’uomo non era molto soddisfatto. Will si disse che più che indispettito avrebbe voluto vederlo morto. Lo guardò alzare gli occhi al cielo e poi muoversi verso l’ingresso del salone. Forse voleva scendere a fumare.  
Samson parlava, Vitious cercava di zittire i suoi compagni di scuola. Sua madre guardava genericamente nel mucchio di divise nere di Hogwarts.  
Will si sfilò il mantello e attraversò il salone a testa bassa, in maniche di camicia.  
  
Edward Sanders ordinò un bicchiere di brandy al bar del ristorante e si spostò in una saletta privata.  
Il torneo era stata una completa sconfitta. Dannazione all’invito del professor Vitious e al Ministro che lo aveva costretto ad accettare. E dannazione a lui per essersi fatto sfuggire il nome McIver tra i partecipanti.  
Ovviamente il giovane McIver era un Serpeverde, e ovviamente il Direttore di Serpeverde era presente, e seduto accanto alla madre del ragazzo! Era una fortuna che tutto non fosse finito nel sangue…  
Si sentì spintonare violentemente e lasciò cadere il bicchiere per la bacchetta, mentre ruotava su sé stesso.  
“Fermo!”  
Sanders aveva già la mano nel mantello, stretta sull’impugnatura della bacchetta, ma William McIver gli puntava la sua alla gola e lui aveva appena visto che il marmocchio poteva essere veloce.  
“Sei cresciuto…” gli disse.  
Il ragazzino digrignò i denti: “Già. Non ti stupirebbe se avessi continuato a venirci a trovare!”  
“Qualunque dissapore avessimo, era tra me e tuo padre. Non tra noi due.”  
“Lo chiami dissapore? Mio padre non è stato condannato ad Azkaban, ma tu lo hai condannato a morte!” gridò il ragazzo, afferrandogli il mantello con la mano libera. “Non sei neanche venuto al funerale…Avevi paura di incontrare i suoi amici? Avresti potuto portare anche i tuoi!” disse con tono sarcastico.  
“Non volevo far soffrire tua madre…”  
Il ragazzo lo scrollò con forza.   
“Non volevi…? Credi che mia madre non abbia sofferto, mentre lo guardava morire lentamente?!” strillò.  
“Tuo padre ha combattuto una guerra, sarebbe potuto morire in ogni momento, per via delle sue scelte. Invece avete avuto anni interi da passare con lui!”  
“Anni che tu hai fatto il possibile per avvelenare,” disse una voce strascicata.  
Severus Piton si stagliava sulla soglia. Il ragazzo lo cercò con la coda dell’occhio ma non si mosse. Sanders si chiese se non fosse caduto dalla padella nella brace. La giornata poteva ancora finire nel sangue: il suo.  
  
“William,” chiamò Piton, “tua madre ti sta cercando.”  
Tremando, lentamente, Will aprì le dita che stringeva sul bavero di Sanders.  
Rinfoderò la bacchetta e si girò, ansimando pesantemente. Gli faceva male il petto. Si diresse verso la porta, a testa bassa. Piton si fece da parte per lasciarlo passare, e lui seppe di cosa aveva bisogno.  
Piton non aveva distolto lo sguardo da Sanders per un istante. Sapeva che l’Auror lo considerava solo un Mangiamorte sfuggito alla prigione, e che probabilmente si stava domandando se Piton l’avrebbe ucciso, o maledetto. Intendeva lasciarlo nel dubbio per un po’.  
Fece per parlare, ma McIver passandogli accanto gli afferrò la manica all’altezza del polso e tirò.  
Piton guardò il ragazzo, poi Sanders, poi di nuovo il ragazzo, che fece un altro passo fuori dalla porta cercando di tirarselo dietro.   
Con un’ultima occhiata velenosa all’Auror, Piton si decise a seguire McIver, che lo trascinò fino a una nicchia vicino alle scale per il salone.  
Qui il ragazzo si fermò, gli lasciò la manica e gli appoggiò la fronte sullo stomaco, abbracciandolo e singhiozzando di rabbia.  
Allarmato, Piton gli mise le mani sulle spalle come per spingerlo via, poi sospirò e si risolse ad aspettare che finisse.  
Sentì dei passetti affrettati scendere le scale.  
“Severus! Meno male! La squadra di McIver ha vinto il Torneo, ma lui non si trova e sua madre…”  
Vitious si interruppe, davanti a McIver che piangeva e allo sguardo vuoto del collega.  
Edward Sanders passò davanti a tutti. Si sarebbe preso un altro bicchiere. Che mondo era poi quello, in cui lui era un mostro, e un ragazzino correva a farsi consolare da Severus Piton.  
  
“Sono solo andato in bagno, mamma, vuoi calmarti?” disse Will, allargando le braccia.  
“Gliel’ho detto, signora McIver, mi ha chiesto di tenergli il mantello,” confermò Liam.  
Isabel e Madeline si guardarono, riconoscendo una bugia improvvisata ma ben coordinata, del genere che a Olivier e Tyrell veniva meglio.  
Andromaca McIver si arrese: “D’accordo. Vado a sedermi per la premiazione.”  
Piton non la raggiunse, rimanendo a tenere d’occhio gli studenti, mentre Vitious e Samson erano occupati con la cerimonia di premiazione, di cui tecnicamente si sarebbe dovuto occupare il Ministro, che ora appariva stranamente riluttante.  
Gli studenti, i suoi in particolare, invece erano un concentrato di risatine e ghigni soddisfatti.  
Anche Will stava assorbendo a poco a poco l’idea che avevano vinto il torneo. Erano campioni di duello!  
La squadra vincitrice posò assieme al professor Vitious e ad Andreas Samson, poi venne immortalata la consegna da parte di un Caramell un po’ tirato del trofeo a forma di gabbiano nelle mani di Isabel, sorridente e impeccabile.  
Seguirono varie pose di gruppo e stranamente la reporter esortò il fotografo a fare diversi scatti discreti ai giovani Auror.  
La cerimonia fu piuttosto sbrigativa, ma molti accolsero con sollievo i saluti finali del presentatore.  
Andromaca McIver recuperò il figlio e Warrington appena le fu possibile e si congedò in fretta con un cenno a Vitious e Piton.  
“Buonasera, professore.”  
Piton si girò, vedendo Olivier Gascoyne-De Atienza, venuto a prendere la sorella.  
“Così i ragazzi hanno vinto, eh? È stato interessante? Ci siamo persi qualcosa di succoso?” chiese il giovane, includendo anche Tyrell Plimmswood, alla ricerca della cuginetta.  
Piton ripensò a Warrington che scaraventava il suo avversario giù dalla pedana, all’arroganza di Isabel De Atienza e all’innecessario sfoggio di potere di Heartilly.  
“Uno spettacolo che tu avresti apprezzato a dovere,” rispose con un sorriso cattivo.  
  
“Scusa, Elly, volevo salutare il professor Vitious…” le disse suo padre.  
Il salone si era quasi svuotato: i suoi amici se n’erano andati, come molti Corvonero; gli Irlandesi avevano preso una passaporta; Caramell e il suo entourage erano spariti appena terminata la cerimonia di premiazione.  
Chissà se Piton si fermava a cena con gli organizzatori, si chiese: Vitious continuava a guardarlo, come a controllare che non filasse via.  
“Vuoi salutare il professor Piton?” le chiese suo padre, con appena un pizzico di esitazione.  
Lei scosse la testa: “Sono stanca.”  
Ed era vero: faceva fatica a concentrarsi e a chiudere la mente; non era nelle condizioni di affrontare il professore di Pozioni.  
“Andiamo, allora,” approvò subito Marvin Heartilly “Un gelato per riprendere le forze?”  
Euriale annuì distrattamente, facendo ‘ciao’ con la mano a Piton.


	15. Terzo anno. Capitolo 3

## Capitolo 3

  
  
Il I Torneo ‘Cupida Certamines Iuventus’ ebbe una discreta risonanza nel mondo magico, ma non proprio nel senso che gli organizzatori si auguravano. Sulla rivista specializzata ‘Giostre e Duelli Magici’ era uscito un bell’articolo con i nomi dei partecipanti, un riassunto delle tre prove e un’intervista a Vitious, Samson e all’allenatore irlandese, che fu letto probabilmente solo dai diretti interessati.  
La Gazzetta del Profeta, invece, aveva pubblicato un’infuocata denuncia di quanto il livello di preparazione dei maghi assegnati al mantenimento della sicurezza della comunità magica fosse disastroso e inadeguato, al punto da farsi mettere in crisi da un gruppo di ragazzini al loro primo duello.  
Vitious ne fu mortificato, e scrisse al giornale per cercare di rimediare, ma i redattori del Profeta avevano fiutato una promettente polemica e insistettero sullo stesso tono, accusando Caramell di preoccuparsi più delle manifestazioni sportive che della selezione degli Auror.   
“Sono impossibili, impossibili, questi giornalisti!” esclamò Cornelius Caramell a cena con i cognati e la nipote quel venerdì.  
“Il Profeta ha proprio passato il segno,” disse sua moglie, servendo l’insalata. “Un Ministro sostiene le tradizioni e i giovani allo stesso tempo, e loro lo attaccano sulla questione della sicurezza!”  
“Be’, si potrebbe sempre rispondere che investendo oggi sulla formazione dei giovani, un domani avremo ottimi Auror,” disse Euriale, giocando distrattamente a tagliuzzare un pezzo di pane.  
Caramell la guardò: “Suona bene. Ben detto! Ho degli addetti stampa, gente che fa quel lavoro, ed è mia nipote che mi suggerisce le risposte migliori!”  
“Non è niente di diverso da quello che ha detto il professor Vitious nella lettera al Profeta…” gli fece notare Euriale.  
“Sì, ma più conciso ed efficace. Devo mandare un gufo!”  
Vitious fu molto turbato dalla piega degli eventi: il loro torneo si era trasformato in una fonte di imbarazzo per il Ministero della Magia, e questo avrebbe probabilmente sancito la fine del supporto accordato a Samson e Vitious dalle istituzioni. Il suo amico minimizzava, dicendo che l’importante era stato raggiungere giovani duellanti per ridare linfa ai tornei inglesi, ma Vitious non riusciva a pensare di proporre altre partecipazioni ai suoi studenti: quanto si erano accaniti contro i giovani Auror, che in fin dei conti non erano che ragazzini come loro, che studiavano e lavoravano sodo! E McIver! Vitious non poteva sapere, non avrebbe mai immaginato un retroscena come quello descritto da Severus, ma il risultato non cambiava: aveva spinto un bambino nelle stesse dinamiche che il padre aveva vissuto, lo aveva costretto ad essere nemico di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una figura positiva e a cui aspirarsi.  
Piton lo aveva guardato come se fosse pazzo: “Credo che la maggior parte di responsabilità vada comunque a Sanders, per essere il figlio di puttana che è, Filius.”  
Poteva anche essere vero, ma Vitious non riusciva a evitare di pensare ai timori di Minerva McGranitt, che i duelli potessero tirare fuori il peggio dai ragazzi.  
Piton aveva lasciato perdere: facesse come voleva. Lui poteva pensare a molte altre cose che riuscivano a tirare fuori il peggio da una persona…  
  
“A cosa credete che serva, il turbante?” chiese Madeline al banchetto di inizio anno.  
“Magari è diventato calvo,” rispose Liam, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Forse ha ricevuto una brutta ferita durante le ricerche sul campo e la vuole coprire…” disse invece Isabel.  
“Lo so!” fece Will, con decisione. “Stile.”  
Gli altri ridacchiarono.  
“Che ne dici, Elly?”  
Euriale guardò il professor Raptor e scosse la testa: “Non lo so. È parecchio strano.”  
“E nervoso.”  
“Se avessi soffiato a Piton il lavoro che voleva, lo sarei anch’io,” disse Liam.   
“Guardate il Preside e la McGranitt: avete mai visto due facce rugose più compiaciute?” fece notare Isabel.  
“Che ti aspettavi? Il-Ragazzo-Che-É-Sopravvissuto è un Grifondoro!” le rispose Liam, occhieggiando con insofferenza il tavolo degli odiati Leoni. “Saranno ancora più pieni di sé.”  
“Hai notato che c’è un nuovo Weasley, Liam?” gli chiese Madeline. “È seduto con Harry Potter.”  
“No!”  
“Stai calmo, War,” gli disse Will, sorridendo.  
“Ecco i campioni di Serpeverde!” esclamò Olivier, sedendosi accanto alla sorella. “Ehi, principessa.”  
“Ehi…” rispose Isabel, un po’ guardinga, secondo Euriale.  
“Ho visto Vitious che vi chiamava,” riprese Olivier. “Ha cambiato idea?”  
Tutti scossero la testa, abbattuti: il giorno prima di partire per Hogwarts tutti i membri del club di duello avevano ricevuto un gufo da Vitious, con cui li avvertiva che purtroppo, dati gli sviluppi degli ultimi giorno riguardo la Gazzetta del Profeta e il Ministero, non riteneva opportuno continuare i loro incontri.  
“Voleva solo dirci di persona che è stata una decisione difficile, e che era molto dispiaciuto,” raccontò Euriale.  
“Ma ci tengo a dirvi che avete fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro, tutti!” aveva concluso il piccolo professore, saltellando poi via con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Era davvero addolorato…” continuò Euriale.  
“Be’, avete infranto i suoi sogni, bullizzando quei poveri Auror davanti a tutti,” fece Olivier con finta comprensione.  
“Non è stata colpa nostra!” insorse Will.  
Olivier rise brevemente, poi riprese: “Piton doveva aspettarselo, che non avrebbe potuto vantarsi dei suoi campioncini. Aveva l’aria piuttosto malinconica, dopo il torneo…”  
I ragazzi del terzo anno lo guardarono, scettici.  
“Malinconico? Piton?” chiese Morgan Throckmorton, prendendo posto davanti a Olivier. “Piton prova solo gioia malvagia, furia assassina e quando non sono questi due estremi un generico disprezzo misto a insofferenza.”  
Olivier parve un po’ infastidito: “In ogni caso, Raptor a parte, Piton ha di che consolarsi, quest’anno: i suoi pupilli sono campioni di duello…”  
“Ah, e questo non verrà affatto messo in ombra da Harry Potter…” grugnì Liam.  
Olivier lo indicò, come per sottolineare quello che aveva detto, e continuò: “…Harry Potter non è a Serpeverde…”  
“E perché dovrebbe?” lo interruppe Isabel.  
“Già, Olivier, avranno fatto di tutto perché il Salvatore del mondo magico diventasse un cavalleresco Grifondoro,” disse Morgan.  
“Ma forse un ragazzino che a un anno ha sconfitto il più potente mago oscuro che il mondo abbia conosciuto si è fatto due domande sui suoi poteri e ha delle ambizioni per il suo futuro,” rispose Olivier. “Politicamente, non sfugge a nessuno di voi, credo, sarebbe stato un bel casino, avere Harry Potter tra noi Serpeverde.”  
Gli altri non poterono che essere d’accordo.  
“Infine, ultima ragione di giubilo, si fa per dire, per il Direttore: un primo anno relativamente numeroso e che comprende un nome parecchio prestigioso.”  
“Malfoy,” chiosò senza necessità Isabel.  
“Credo che mio padre faccia affari con i Malfoy,” disse Liam  
“È quel biondino, no?” chiese Will, sporgendosi a guardare. “Ha una faccia odiosa,” commentò.  
“È un piccolo bastardello presuntuoso, arrogante e con la bocca larga,” convenne Olivier. “Ma suo padre e Piton sono amici dai tempi della scuola: Piton è il suo padrino.” Olivier fece una pausa, come colpito da un pensiero improvviso. “Speriamo che non diventi il suo nuovo studente preferito…” insinuò, fissando Euriale.  
Lei lo fissò a sua volta, pensando di avvertire un pizzico di gelosia nelle sue parole.  
“Ops! No, niente letture gratuite, signorina.” Olivier si scostò da lei e si alzò in piedi. “Sono interessante e di intrattenimento, dovrei farvi pagare per il piacere della mia compagnia…”  
Morgan si alzò ridendo: “Sono altre le compagnie per cui pagherei!”  
Euriale continuò a scrutare Olivier.  
“Vero che è un po’ strano?” le chiese Isabel.  
“Già. È stato gentile con te,” rispose Madeline.  
Isabel annuì: “Quest’estate è stato in viaggio con i suoi amici e ci siamo visti poco, ma quelle poche settimane è stato di umore molto altalenante…”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Forse è solo l’idea di affrontare l’ultimo anno. Può essere stressante. Però è curioso che si sia accorto che volevo sondarlo…”  
“Non immaginavo che Piton potesse essere il padrino di qualcuno,” commentò Will, che ancora fissava i Serpeverde del primo anno.  
“Io non immaginavo neppure che avesse degli amici,” ribatté Madeline.  
  
“Non posso credere di essermi messo questo cappio al collo da solo,” gemette Liam in sala comune, davanti ai compiti di Aritmanzia.  
Lui, Isabel e Madeline erano alle prese con schemi e diagrammi complessi e metà delle istruzioni erano in latino.  
“Avresti dovuto scegliere Divinazione, te l’avevo detto,” gli rispose Will, che stava inventando sogni da interpretare per la successiva lezione con la professoressa Cooman.  
“Ma mi serve, Aritmanzia,” ribatté Liam. “Dovrò servirmene, quando amministrerò la nostra casa e tutte le proprietà.”  
Isabel annuì: “È indispensabile, per noi. Anche tu avresti dovuto sceglierla, Will. Cosa farai quando sarai capofamiglia?”  
“Vi chiederò aiuto? Assumerò qualcuno? Non lo so, ma non ho tempo per quella roba…” scrollò le spalle.   
Cura delle Creature Magiche era molto più interessante, e anche utile, visto che loro possedevano allevamenti magici. Divinazione invece era inutile, ma facile e leggera, dato che la Cooman non chiedeva altro che ascoltassero i suoi discorsi e le sue predizioni del futuro, quanto mai tragico (aveva predetto ai Tassorosso la morte di qualcuno che amavano, e poteva sembrare inquietante, ma Will immaginava che i dolci Tassorosso amassero tutti le loro anziane, dolci bisnonne…); per quanto riguardava quello che lui  avrebbe dovuto prevedere del futuro in classe, diciamo che gli si offriva una buona ragione per raccontare, descrivere e creare suggestioni: tutte cose che era bravo a fare e che lo divertivano. Il suo diario dei sogni in realtà era una raccolta di versi e canzoni in stile profetico, in cui imitava il gruppo magico Blind Guardian.  
Euriale e Isabel prendevano Divinazione un po’ più sul serio, e difatti il loro diario dei sogni stava sui loro comodini, dove era facile da raggiungere per annotare i sogni fatti poco prima dell’alba, in cui l’occhio della mente è più aperto, e più portato a Vedere.  
Euriale stava studiando Antiche Rune.  
“Potrebbe essere utile se vorrò specializzarmi in lingue magiche,” aveva detto. “Ed è magia molto antica, le rune erano molto utilizzate nei tempi antichi…”  
“Molti misteri devono ancora essere svelati, negli insediamenti magici più antichi, ormai abbandonati,” aveva aggiunto Madeline, anche lei affascinata dalla materia.  
“Misteri da svelare? Vorrai dire tesori da trovare!” aveva ribattuto Isabel.  
La sua famiglia possedeva moltissimi terreni, in tutto il mondo: aree che venivano concesse in locazione ai folletti, che le facevano frugare in lungo e in largo dai loro Spezzaincantesimi alla ricerca di tesori o manufatti pregiati. Ovviamente, i canoni di locazione erano fissi, e i risultati aleatori.  
Tutti vennero interrotti dal vociare degli studenti del primo anno.  
“Fatela finita!” ringhiò loro Liam, di cattivo umore.  
“Vacci piano, War,” lo riprese blandamente Madeline.  
“Che hanno da lagnarsi?” chiese Euriale.  
“Harry Potter ha ricevuto un manico di scopa,” rispose Will.  
“Agli studenti del primo anno non è permesso avere manici di scopa personali!” insorse Liam.  
“Pare che ci siamo delle circostanze eccezionali…” fece Will, con sarcasmo. “…perché lui è Harry Potter.”  
“Non aveva affatto torto Piton, a dire che lo trattano come una celebrità.”  
“Però Piton dovrebbe essere un po’ più cauto. Far vedere che lo detesta così palesemente…” cominciò Isabel.  
“Dati i suoi trascorsi, potrebbe rivelarsi pericoloso,” concluse Madeline.  
“Lo odia a pelle, credo che non si renda neanche conto di quanto risulti evidente per chi lo guarda da fuori,” disse Euriale, pensierosa.  
“A volte uno non riesce proprio a controllarsi…” fece Liam, a voce un po’ bassa.  
Euriale scosse la testa: “Non è solo arrabbiato perché lo trattano come un privilegiato…è più complesso, ma non so spiegarlo. Non ho idea di che cosa significhi,” concluse, infastidita.  
Non riusciva ad afferrare la questione. Erano sentimenti troppo complicati per lei, e non aveva speranza di capirci qualcosa senza usare esplicitamente la sua empatia per sondare Piton, che le avrebbe comunque levato la pelle, se ci avesse provato.  
“Credo di aver finito,” annunciò Liam, cauto.  
Madeline smise di rileggere il proprio compito e cominciò a confrontarlo con quello dell’amico: “Mi sembra tutto a posto…Isabel?”  
La bionda si unì alla correzione col suo lavoro.  
“Se hai finito potremmo andare a suonare un po’,” propose Will a Liam, chiudendo il suo diario dei sogni.  
Quell’estate lui e l’amico avevano fatto un sacco di lezioni di musica assieme e Liam si era fatto regalare una batteria: un angolo del loro dormitorio si era trasformato in sala prove.  
“Sicuro,” rispose Liam. “Grazie, ragazze,” disse, riprendendo i suoi compiti da Isabel.  
Madeline attaccò Antiche Rune, chiedendo a Euriale dov’era arrivata.  
Isabel si mise a chiacchierare con delle ragazze del quarto anno sedute a un tavolo vicino. In capo a due minuti le ragazze vennero raggiunte dai ragazzi del loro anno, allegri e in vena di scherzare.  
Madeline e Euriale alzarono gli occhi al cielo mentre Isabel scrollava i capelli e sorrideva, enigmatica e distante.  
“Flint, vorrai prestarmi attenzione e non farmi incazzare, perché so che ti dispiacerebbe se cambiassi idea,” disse Tyrell Plimmswood, assicurandosi la piena attenzione di Markus Flint.  
“Scusa, Plimmswood, ma non riesco a spiegarmi come ha fatto la piccola De Atienza a migliorare ancora…”  
“Chiudi la bocca, coglione! Ha tredici anni e per di più suo fratello è particolarmente velenoso, negli ultimi tempi. Non voglio che ti uccida, mi servi in squadra.”  
“Sì, capitano,” replicò Flint, sottomesso.  
Riluttante, ma sapendo che era la cosa migliore per sé, Tyrell disse quello che doveva dire.  
Flint si allontanò dopo pochi minuti al settimo cielo.  
“Non posso credere che tu gli abbia ceduto il titolo di capitano, Ty,” fece Morgan. “Non vuoi provare da professionista, il prossimo anno, come Higgs?”  
“Appunto per questo. Voglio solo pensare a giocare bene e a ottenere buoni MAGO. Non si gioca a quidditch tutta la vita.” Gli rispose Tyrell.  
“Ma rinunciare a guidare la squadra cosa dirà a un talent scout?”  
“Che posso anche essere umile. Può aiutare nel gioco di squadra, sai? E spesso i giocatori che arrivano da Serpeverde mollano, come professionisti, perché non sono disposti a fare gavetta.”  
Tyrell ci aveva pensato parecchio, e uno scout dei Cannoni di Chudley gli aveva detto le medesime cose.  
“Sai, non è tanto che Olivier sia più velenoso del solito,” riprese Morgan, pensieroso. “È sempre stato stronzo e se n’è sempre fottuto se quello che diceva feriva qualcuno, ma ultimamente dà delle vere e proprie coltellate. E se qualcuno si offende o ci rimane male si incazza, perde la pazienza. O se ne va piantando tutto lì. Credo che Ophelia sia quasi al limite.”  
“Lo so,” borbottò Tyrell Anche lui aveva subito lo strano comportamento dell’amico. “Quindi eviterò di peggiorare le cose, e terrò i miei giocatori lontano da Isabel.”  
“Ah, sono lo stesso i tuoi giocatori?” rise Morgan.  
“Chi devi tenere lontano da mia sorella?” chiese Olivier, arrivando all’improvviso.  
Tyrell sobbalzò: “Ehi…i ragazzi della squadra…”  
“Fatica sprecata. Tempo un paio d’anni e tutta la scuola vorrà scoparsi tua sorella,” fece Morgan a Olivier, con un sorrisetto.  
Olivier poteva essere più stronzo del solito, ma non per questo lui si sarebbe morso la lingua.  
Ma Olivier liquidò la faccenda con un gesto della mano: “Non mi intrometto nelle sue faccende.”  
Tyrell e Morgan si scambiarono un’occhiata dubbiosa.  
  
Le cose non potevano andare peggio. O forse era un bene che il ragazzo non gli riportasse costantemente alla mente il dolore per la perdita di Lily.   
In Sala Grande, la sera dello Smistamento, il ragazzo gli era sembrato la copia perfetta di James Potter. Piton non si era stupito che fosse finito a Grifondoro: la palese soddisfazione di Silente e della McGranitt era irritante, ma affatto inaspettata.   
Aveva cercato di non pensare più di tanto alla faccenda, fallendo miseramente. Aveva ripensato più spesso alla notte di ottobre in cui erano morti i Potter in quella settimana che in tutto l’ultimo anno. Né era riuscito a impedirsi di sognare che le cose fossero andate diversamente, come un adolescente in lutto. Quanto cose sarebbero state diverse, se il Signore Oscuro non avesse trovato i Potter; se Lily fosse stata risparmiata; se avesse avuto una figlia, invece del ragazzo.   
Ma il passato, e il presente, non cambiavano, per quanto lui lo desiderasse. Harry Potter somigliava al padre, era a Grifondoro, era un bambino qualunque, per lui.   
Poi, alla sua prima lezione, aveva pensato che tanto valeva fargli capire da subito che da lui non doveva aspettarsi alcuno sconto, per essere il Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto. Lo aveva guardato, per la prima volta da vicino, e aveva visto gli occhi di Lily.  
C’era in lui qualcosa di sua madre? Doveva essere impazzito, per sperare una cosa del genere.   
Una volta interrogato, Potter si era rivelato (prevedibilmente) tutto figlio di suo padre: presuntuoso, ignorante e convinto che tutto gli fosse dovuto. Non aveva nemmeno un’oncia del talento di sua madre per le pozioni, né il minimo interesse per la materia.   
Ma, di nuovo, perché si era aspettato qualcosa di diverso? Se l’unico influsso della famiglia di Lily sul ragazzo era stato quello di Petunia Dursley, Piton era pronto a detestarlo da qui alla fine dei giorni.  
Oltretutto, per quanto vedere il ragazzo ogni giorno, per quanto veder gli occhi di Lily su quella copia di James Potter, trattato come un principe senza averne alcun merito, proprio come suo padre, fosse stressante e lo facesse schiumare di rabbia, non era l’evento peggiore che si stesse verificando ad Hogwarts in quei giorni.  
Se l’anno prima le voci sul ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore gli erano sembrate le solite chiacchiere superstiziose, ora, alla luce del tentativo di furto alla Gringott di quell’estate, esse assumevano un’eco ben più sinistra.   
Occorreva un incredibile potere per penetrare nella banca dei folletti, ed anche il mago della strada si concedeva di indugiare nella paura per un attimo e pensare che dietro ci fosse il Signore Oscuro, prima di allontanare quella riflessione come troppo spaventosa.  
Piton era certo che non potesse trattarsi del Signore Oscuro, quantomeno non di lui in persona.   
Intanto, che avesse ancora un ‘persona’ era oggetto di dibattiti da lunghi anni; secondo, se fosse stato in grado di muoversi indisturbato per Londra e il mondo magico, i suoi ex-seguaci ne avrebbero avuto un’inequivocabile conferma.  
Ma tutto questo non escludeva che avesse degli alleati, qualche leccapiedi a cui passare le conoscenze necessarie a procurargli quello che voleva. E quello che voleva, Silente lo aveva fatto portare ad Hogwarts, con provvidenziale tempismo.  
Sull’opportunità di tenere una pietra filosofale in una scuola zeppa di ragazzini (e fra tutti anche Harry Potter), Piton aveva parecchio da ridire.  
Almeno, il Preside aveva avvertito i Direttori delle Case, e aveva chiesto a ciascuno di creare una difesa per proteggere il luogo in cui la pietra era custodita.  
Di nuovo, annunciare a tutta la scolaresca che il corridoio del terzo piano era off-limits non sembrava il modo più adatto ad assicurare che l’accesso al nascondiglio della pietra restasse segreto. Non avrebbe avuto importanza se il Signore Oscuro e il suo burattino fossero stati lontani dalla scuola. Ma Piton aveva un brutto presentimento e un orribile sospetto.  
Silente aveva raccolto voci sulla possibilità che il Signore Oscuro si nascondesse in Albania, e l’unico nuovo membro dello staff della scuola era Raptor, di ritorno da un viaggio di ricerca nei Balcani, niente affatto lontano.   
Raptor, scomparso per quasi un anno nelle foreste magiche dei Balcani senza dare sue notizie neppure al suo mentore, Grawely.   
Raptor, ritornato in Gran Bretagna poco tempo prima dell’effrazione alla Gringott, con una strana balbuzie e bizzarre manie superstiziose.   
Raptor, che Heartilly scrutava sempre con espressione scontenta, come se lo trovasse indecifrabile.  
Piton aveva tutte le intenzioni di tenerlo d’occhio, anche senza il suggerimento di Silente.  
  
Tra le eccitanti novità del terzo anno, c’erano le visite ad Hogsmeade. I Serpeverde aspettavano con ansia la prima, che sarebbe stata qualche giorno prima di Halloween. Era piacevole l’idea di avere qualcosa da fare, ora che non c’erano più gli incontri di duello con Vitious, e soprattutto era piacevole l’idea di uscire dal castello e poter frequentare un borgo magico, completamente abitato da maghi e streghe, nonché luogo di ritrovo per tutte le creature magiche dell’Inghilterra del Nord.   
Isabel non vedeva l’ora di uscire da scuola e poter indossare qualcosa che non fosse la divisa.  
“C’è un sacco di gente che non vede l’ora di vederti con addosso qualcos’altro,” le rispose Madeline.  
Isabel buttò all’indietro i capelli: “Seccatori.”  
A quanto pareva, diversi ragazzi erano anche interessati a sapere se sarebbe andata ad Hogsmeade con qualcuno in particolare, ma lei aveva sempre risposto che ci sarebbe andata con ‘gli amici’.  
A scanso di equivoci, il sabato mattina in cui era prevista la gita, gli studenti del terzo anno uscirono assieme agli altri compagni di Casa e si separarono da loro solo in vista del borgo.  
“Da cosa cominciamo? Ufficio postale o Mielandia?” chiese Will, eccitato.  
“Da Zonco!”  
“No, dalla Stamberga Strillante!”  
“Dicono che sia il luogo più infestato della Gran Bretagna…” fece Madeline.  
“È quella casa diroccata dall’altro lato del paese…” indicò Liam.  
“Come fa ad essere il luogo più infestato della Gran Bretagna? Voglio dire, ad Hogwarts ci sono centinaia di fantasmi. Devono stare parecchio pigiati, in quella casetta,” obiettò Will, dubbioso.  
“Dev’essere un’iperbole per attirare i turisti.”  
“Dai, andiamo a vedere!” insistette Isabel, afferrando Euriale per un braccio.  
Attraversarono il paese guardando le vetrine, ma senza entrare in nessun negozio, anche se Mielandia li attirò come mosche.  
“Al ritorno possiamo pranzare qui?” propose Liam.  
Arrivarono in vista della Stamberga Strillante. Il sentiero faceva una piccola deviazione verso la casa, poi proseguiva sulle colline brulle. I ragazzi lasciarono la strada e si avvicinarono alla staccionata di legno che circondava l’edificio. Un cartello ribadiva che li si trovava la più alta concentrazione di fantasmi del paese.  
“Un po’ deludente…” commentò Will, sbirciando le finestre sbarrate e il tetto cadente. “Non si sente nulla.”  
“Che dovremmo sentire?”  
“Non so. Gemiti, urla?”  
“Tu percepisci qualcosa, Euriale?” chiese Madeline.  
Lei scosse il capo: “No. Non credo che lì dentro ci siano dei fantasmi…”  
“Forse dovremmo dare un’occhiata da più vicino!” suggerì Isabel con entusiasmo. Fece un sorrisetto a Liam: “Ci stai?”  
Liam scosse le spalle e sorrise anche lui: “Ok, perché no?”  
Si arrampicarono sulla staccionata. Liam saltò giù senza difficoltà, poi diede la mano a Isabel, che doveva tenere un po’ sollevata la gonna per non pestarla.  
“Fate sul serio?”  
“Che scemi!”  
Sentirono gli altri, ma con un’occhiata di intessa si avviarono decisi verso la casa.  
“Non credo proprio che vedremo un fantasma,” le disse Liam.  
“Oh, neanch’io. Ma potremmo fare uno scherzo agli altri: girare l’angolo, fare rumore e urlare!”  
Arrivati alla facciata principale sbirciarono tra le assi inchiodate sulle finestre.  
“Qualcuno ha fatto un bel casino, lì dentro. È tutto a pezzi!” disse Liam.  
Fecero il giro, arrivando sul retro dell’edificio. Lì il terreno era in parte smottato e solo Liam era abbastanza alto da guardare dentro.  
“Anche qui le stanze sono un disastro.”  
“Aspetta, voglio vedere,” fece Isabel, salendo su una vecchia cassa.  
Il legno marcio cedette sotto il suo peso e lei mandò uno strillo, perdendo l’equilibrio. Si aggrappò alle spalle di Liam e lui la sollevò per la vita, depositandola a terra lontano dai resti della cassa.  
“Ops!”  
Si guardarono e poi scoppiarono a ridere, sentendo gli amici chiamarli, allarmati dal frastuono.  
“Non avete visto niente, vero?” chiese Madeline mentre tornavano in paese.  
“No, no! Abbiamo visto un fantasma spaventoso!” rispose Isabel e Liam rise.  
Avevano provato a spaventare gli altri, ma tutte le volte che si guardavano cominciavano a sghignazzare.  
“Ehi, guarda, George! Ci sono Guerra, Pestilenza, Fame, Morte e Fashion!”  
I gemelli Weasley e Lee Jordan arrivarono sul sentiero dalla direzione opposta.  
“Chi si vede: Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley e altri Weasley. Tutti gli altri sono rimasti al castello?” li salutò Liam.  
“Sempre battute sul nostro numero, stai diventando ripetitivo, War.”  
“Hai ragione. Probabilmente me ne stancherò prima di riuscire a farne una a ciascuno di voi…”  
“A volte ho l’impressione che abbia un cervello…” fece Fred Weasley.  
“…ma poi lo vedi a lezione, lo so!” rispose George Weasley.  
“Avete visto la Stamberga Strillante? Non fa troppa paura, per voi?” chiese Jordan.  
“Sì, direi che vivere in quella topaia richiederebbe del coraggio,” rispose Isabel. “Sarebbe perfetta per la vostra famiglia,” concluse, rivolta ai gemelli.  
Liam rivolse a tutti un sorriso soddisfatto e seguì Isabel verso la strada principale di Hogsmeade.   
“Erano in sintonia, Guerra e Fashion, oggi,” commentò Fred Weasley.  
“Già,” replicò Euriale, “hanno anche scavalcato la recinzione per esplorare la Stamberga.”  
“Non potete essere da meno!” disse Will ai tre Grifondoro. “Noi invece credo andremo a pranzo,” concluse sbadigliando.  
Offrì un braccio a Euriale e uno a Madeline e tutti e tre seguirono gli amici verso il borgo.  
Finirono davvero per pranzare da Mielandia, con cioccolata calda e zuccotti di zucca, e acquistarono una caterva di dolci da portare a scuola.   
Dopo visitarono l’ufficio postale.  
“È come la voliera di Hogwarts, ma…più incasinata!”  
“Più ordinata!” commentarono contemporaneamente Will e Liam mentre decine e decine di gufi planavano sopra di loro, raccogliendo lettere e pacchi da appositi smistatori.  
Passarono poi al negozio di scherzi, dove curiosarono per quasi un’ora. Mentre i ragazzi davano un’occhiata a Mondo Mago, le ragazze fecero shopping in una boutique da strega.  
“Anche se non è proprio come Londra…” sospirò Isabel.  
“O Parigi,” le fece eco Euriale.  
Madeline le prese in giro a dovere.  
Si ritrovarono tutti davanti ai Tre Manici di Scopa, dove incrociarono i Serpeverde di sesto e settimo anno.  
“Entrate qui?” chiese Madeline a suo cugino.  
Tyrell scosse la testa: “Andiamo alla Testa di Porco.”  
“Cos’è?”   
“Il pub in fondo al paese. Non è posto per ragazzini, è pieno di gentaglia.”  
“O lo sarò presto!” fece uno dei Serpeverde. I suoi amici risero.  
Isabel occhieggiò cupamente suo fratello, che pareva nervoso e irritato. Lui se ne accorse e le diede le spalle, incamminandosi. Tyrell fece una smorfia, a disagio.   
“Finiremo per fare a botte, me lo sento,” borbottò seguendo il gruppo.  
“Possiamo entrare? Comincia a far freddo,” disse Liam.  
Entrarono nel locale e notarono Ophelia con un paio di amiche di Tassorosso.  
“Perché non sei con gli altri?” le chiese Will quando andarono a salutarla.  
“Oh, avevo bisogno di una pausa,” rispose lei, con un sorriso non troppo brillante.  
Euriale diede una gomitata a Will. Lasciarono in pace Ophelia e passarono il resto del pomeriggio a chiacchierare al caldo bevendo burrobirra. I ragazzi si misero a parlare di quidditch: il sabato successivo si sarebbe giocata la partita Serpeverde-Grifondoro.  
Era stata decisamente una buona giornata.  
“E giovedì è Halloween!” fece Will, mentre si avviavano al castello. “Domani devo aiutare Kettleburn con i pipistrelli per le decorazioni della Sala Grande.”  
“Non vedo l’ora di vederle,” rispose Euriale.  
“La lezione di Astronomia sarà cancellata, visto che c’è il banchetto!” disse Isabel.  
“Metterai il tuo vestito nuovo?” le chiese Madeline.  
“Può darsi. E se ci travestissimo?”  
Madeline sorrise: “Non penso ne avremo il tempo.”  
  
“Alla buon’ora, ragazze!” esclamò Will, quando finalmente vide le amiche entrare in sala comune.   
Era incredibile quanto tempo occorresse loro per vestirsi. Persino Liam, che secondo Will sprecava una quantità di tempo assurda per essere sempre in ordine, non aveva impiegato più di venti minuti per scendere.   
Will aveva suonato un po’, poi si era messo a parlare di musica con un paio di ragazzi del secondo anno, fino all’arrivo delle ragazze.  
“Liam?” chiese Madeline.  
“Ha detto che andava a fare un saluto alla Chips. Credo volesse evitare altre riunioni della squadra,” rispose Will, alzandosi.  
“Altre riunioni? Che possono avere da dirsi, ancora?” chiese Isabel, stizzita.  
Il giorno prima c’erano stati gli allenamenti e dopo il nuovo capitano aveva trattenuto tutti i giocatori per un’ora.  
Will allargò le braccia: “Ha detto che ci raggiunge in Sala Grande. Andiamo?”  
Notò l’occhiata penetrante di Euriale e il modo in cui Isabel scosse la chioma; Madeline si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, in un gesto timido.  
“Oh,” fece Will, e rivolse loro un largo sorriso, “vi ho già detto che state benissimo?”  
Liam li raggiunse poco dopo che si furono seduti.  
“Come sta Madama Chips?” gli chiese Isabel, facendogli posto.  
“Uh, bene,” rispose lui.  
Euriale lo sentì nervoso e felice allo stesso tempo e gli scoccò un’occhiata indagatrice. Liam la notò e arrossì leggermente.  
“Madama Chips era occupata,” raccontò Liam. “Due Grifondoro del secondo anno hanno cercato di catturare un po’ di pipistrelli, forse per fare uno scherzo, oggi pomeriggio. Sono coperti di graffi e morsi e devono prendere una pozione terribile per scongiurare il rischio di prendere la rabbia.”  
Tutti risero, anche Will che aveva rischiato di fare la stessa fine quella domenica, aiutando Kettleburn e Hagrid a catturare i pipistrelli dalla Foresta Proibita.  
Avevano appena smesso di ridere quando il professor Raptor entrò di corsa in Sala Grande, attirando l’attenzione generale.  
“Ehi, che gli prende?”  
L’uomo, col fiato corto e il turbante di traverso si avvicinò a Silente: “C’è un Troll nei sotterranei…ho pensato che doveste saperlo…” e si accasciò davanti al tavolo dei professori.  
Dopo un istante di sbigottito silenzio, tutti gli studenti cominciarono a vociare, in preda al panico.  
Con difficoltà, Silente riuscì a ottenere il silenzio: “Prefetti, riportate immediatamente gli studenti ai loro Dormitori, presto!”  
Il tavolo di Serpeverde (e quello di Tassorosso, se è per questo) rimase senza parole per un attimo.  
“Cosa ha detto?”  
“Ma è impazzito?”  
“Questo sì che dimostra il cazzo che gliene frega di…”  
Silente e tutti gli insegnanti lasciarono la Sala Grande diretti ai sotterranei, tranne per la professoressa Sprite e Piton, che raggiunsero i loro studenti.  
I Prefetti Serpeverde si affollarono intorno al Direttore: “Professore, il Preside…”  
“Lo so!” ringhiò Piton. “Ovviamente, nessuno di voi si muove di qui, finché non vengo a dirvi diversamente. Mi aspetto che i Prefetti mantengano l’ordine.”  
Si voltò e uscì dalla Sala. La Sprite lo seguì dopo circa un minuto, mentre Grifondoro e Corvonero si dirigevano alle Torri.  
  
‘Un Troll che entra da solo nei sotterranei di Hogwarts?’ si disse Piton, affrettandosi al terzo piano. ‘Sì, certo, e il cappello parlante voleva mettere me a Tassorosso!’  
Era sicuramente un diversivo. Dopo aver parlato con gli studenti aveva cercato Raptor: era sparito piuttosto in fretta, per essere un uomo appena svenuto dal terrore. Doveva essere diretto al terzo piano, per raggiungere la pietra filosofale.  
Anche se le prove dei Direttori avrebbero dovuto bloccarlo, Piton era ben deciso a coglierlo sul fatto e a interrogarlo una volta per tutte usando del Veritaserum, visto che con la Legilimanzia non aveva ottenuto risultati.  
Con la bacchetta pronta, aprì la porta che dava al corridoio del terzo piano ed entrò.  
Si immobilizzò, pietrificato dal terrore, trovandosi davanti un’enorme bestia pelosa e ringhiante. Per un attimo pensò che potesse trattarsi di un Lupo Mannaro, ma presto altre due teste si voltarono verso di lui e nonostante lo shock Piton capì che si trattava di un cerbero.  
La bestia latrò, la bava che colava fino al pavimento, poi una delle teste schizzò in avanti, azzannandogli una gamba. Piton perse l’equilibrio, ma il dolore lo fece tornare in sé e colpì l’animale in mezzo agli occhi con uno ‘Stupeficium’. Quello si ritrasse uggiolando, ma subito si slanciò verso di lui con nuova furia, dandogli appena il tempo di alzarsi.  
“Diffindo!” gridò Piton, provocando una ferita sul muso della bestia che la fece indietreggiare ringhiando.  
Piton arretrò a sua volta, cercò a tentoni la porta alle sue spalle e fuggì fuori. Richiuse la porta e la sbarrò con la magia.   
‘Cosa diamine era quella cosa!’  
Diede un’occhiata alla sua gamba e con una smorfia bloccò l’emorragia che rischiava di farlo svenire.  
Chi era il responsabile di quel mostro? Kettleburn? No, Hagrid, ci avrebbe scommesso! Sentì un incredibile frastuono provenire dall’altro capo del corridoio e corse a investigare.  
  
“Di sicuro è stato un Halloween movimentato,” disse Liam a mezza voce in sala comune.   
Quando dopo una mezz’ora di attesa Piton era tornato e aveva sbrigativamente detto loro che il Troll era stato messo fuori combattimento e allontanato dalla scuola, tutti si erano mossi per tornare nei sotterranei, dove avevano potuto continuare i festeggiamenti per la notte di Ognissanti. Le chiacchiere sull’avvenimento della serata non si erano ancora spente.  
“Naturalmente informerò mio padre della faccenda. Come membro del Consiglio scolastico, deve essere informato del disastroso stato della sicurezza, qui! Quel vecchio bacucco di Silente non è più all’altezza del suo ruolo, mio padre lo dice da anni. Non è solo il Troll, sapete, basta guardare la gente a cui è permesso…” blaterava da quelle che sembravano ore Draco Malfoy, con aria di importanza.  
I ragazzini del primo anno lo ascoltavano, qualcuno affascinato e altri annoiati, ma nessuno gli diceva di darci un taglio. Per loro era stata una magnifica avventura, soprattutto perché il pericolo era rimasto ben lontano da loro. L’idea di contare così poco, nella mente del Preside e di molti insegnanti, non sembrava colpirli. Per gli studenti più grandi, era una cosa da prendere sul ridere, ora.  
“Andiamo, ragazzi, a Silente e alla McGranitt è sempre importato solo dei loro preziosi Grifondoro, e del loro ancor più prezioso Harry Potter, adesso…” diceva Olivier con un sorriso indifferente.  
“Non manca molto prima che ci usino per sfamare le creature della Foresta Proibita,” scherzò una ragazza. “Oh, aspettate: Kettleburn ha già iniziato!”  
“Meglio perdere un Serpeverde, piuttosto che un altro dito!”  
“Loro possono anche fare i cinici e scherzarci su, ma onestamente io sono molto disturbata da quello che è successo,” disse Euriale, mordendosi un labbro. “Non gli importa davvero nulla, di noi. Silente non si è neanche reso conto di aver detto un’idiozia. Un’idiozia pericolosa.”  
“Be’, non è che se Piton non fosse venuto a dirci di restare lì noi ci saremmo precipitati nei sotterranei e addosso al Troll…” ribatté Will, senza troppa convinzione.  
“Pericolosa nel senso che ha rivelato i suoi veri pensieri riguardo a noi, o a Tassorosso. Siamo sacrificabili senza doverci pensare,” spiegò Madeline.  
Si guardarono l’un l’altro: nessuno li aveva mai considerati meno che importanti. Erano figlie amate, giovani rampolli, unici eredi. Ricettacoli di aspettative, speranze, ambizioni, ricordi. L’idea che il loro valore come persone non fosse assoluto era alquanto destabilizzante.  
Malfoy continuava a sproloquiare.  
“Prefetto!” chiamò Isabel. “Perché non li mandi a letto?” implorò, imbronciata.  
Ai Serpeverde del primo anno fu presto consigliato di ritirarsi nelle loro camere.


	16. Terzo anno. Capitolo 4

## Capitolo 4

  
  
Il Troll, e la sua sconfitta da parte di Ron Weasley e Harry Potter, nientemeno, fu il principale argomento di conversazione durante il fine settimana.  
I Tassorosso e i Serpeverde non erano proprio al settimo cielo. I Corvonero erano un po’ più imparziali.  
“Insomma, quei due non erano dove avrebbero dovuto essere, hanno rischiato di farsi uccidere, e hanno ricevuto dei punti?”  
“Be’, cercavano di salvare la Granger, che pensava di occuparsi del Troll da sola…”  
“Che idiota! Hanno premiato anche lei?”  
Euriale e Roger Davies chiacchieravano andando a Pozioni.  
“Ho sentito dire che Piton detesta Potter,” continuò Davies. “Non gli sarà piaciuta questa bravata!”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Non credo proprio. Ma praticamente non lo vediamo da venerdì sera, dopo tutto il casino. Ora lo scopriamo.”  
Euriale raggiunse le ragazze al loro solito tavolo da lavoro. Si misero a scherzare, mentre preparavano gli ingredienti e i loro kit di strumenti per la lezione. Euriale percepì Piton che si avvicinava, ma non si concentrò ancora su di lui: Isabel stava raccontando una storia e lei e Madeline continuavano a ridacchiare. Smisero di colpo quando il professore chiuse la porta.  
Euriale si girò a guardarlo, cercando di sondare il suo umore discretamente.  
Sussultò e dovette lasciare la presa sulla sua preziosa bilancia di ottone per aggrapparsi al banco ed evitare di cadere.  
Piton e tutta la classe si voltarono a guardarla, al frastuono della bilancia che toccava il pavimento di pietra.  
“Heartilly, se le mani le tremano in questa maniera non so se sia il caso che lei si cimenti con il distillato di oggi,” la riprese Piton.  
Euriale lo fissò a bocca aperta, ancora stordita dal dolore fisico che provava. No, che _Piton_ provava.  
Chiuse la bocca e cercò di darsi un contegno: “Mi…mi scusi, professore. Ho avuto un mancamento.”  
Piton la scrutò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Euriale non poté fare a meno di dare un’occhiata alla sua gamba destra, e quando tornò a guardarlo negli occhi percepì la sua mente chiudersi quasi con uno scatto. Il dolore sparì.  
“Se non se la sente di fare lezione è meglio che esca subito, Heartilly,” le disse il professore, con tono irritato, dirigendosi verso la cattedra.  
“No!” si affrettò a rispondere lei. “Non è affatto necessario…”  
“Rischia di distrarsi.”  
“No,” ripeté Euriale, più sicura. “Sono assolutamente concentrata sul lavoro che mi aspetta.”  
Piton sorrise sarcastico: “Molto bene. Dato che avremo anche oggi il privilegio della compagnia di Heartilly, direi che possiamo cominciare.”  
Diede loro le spalle e cominciò a scrivere alla lavagna.  
  
La ferita che il cane a tre teste gli aveva procurato gli stava causando non pochi problemi. Guariva lentamente, e aveva dovuto chiedere aiuto a Gazza per cambiare le bende. Il custode sapeva che qualche cosa sorvegliava il corridoio del terzo piano.  
“Alla mia Mrs Purr non piace neanche un po’!” aveva detto a Piton.  
Lui aveva grugnito che la capiva perfettamente.  
Non poteva andare da Madama Chips: la donna avrebbe voluto sapere cosa aveva lasciato quei morsi e Silente sarebbe venuto a sapere che lui aveva incontrato il cerbero di quel disgraziato di Hagrid. Non era ancora pronto a condividere i risultati della sua sorveglianza con Silente, non senza aver prima capito se il vecchio mago aveva qualcosa in mente, riguardo a Raptor e alla pietra filosofale.  
Inoltre, se Raptor ancora non sapeva del cerbero era meglio non spargere troppo la voce.  
E infine, se i suoi colleghi avessero saputo che era corso al terzo piano invece che in cerca del Troll, avrebbero anche potuto sospettare che fosse Piton, che cercava di rubare la pietra filosofale. I suoi trascorsi erano sempre contro di lui.  
Quindi, aveva cercato di tenersi la sua gamba maciullata per sé. Ma Gazza, quel maledetto ficcanaso di Potter e adesso Heartilly sapevano della sua ferita. Gazza non voleva saperne niente, e forse poteva contare sulla discrezione di una delle sue ragazze, ma Potter? Cosa doveva aspettarsi da lui? Niente di buono, decise.  
  
“Ecco, vedete? Zoppica,” disse Euriale agli altri nella pausa pranzo.  
Piton si dirigeva alle serre, appoggiando con cautela la gamba ferita.  
“Forse è rimasto ferito affrontando il Troll, e la storia che sono stati primini di Grifondoro a farlo fuori è una sciocchezza,” rispose Isabel, intrigata.  
“O magari è caduto dalle scale, o si è versato addosso dell’acido, o ha avuto da ridire con una delle bestie schifose che il guardiacaccia alleva perché forniscono ingredienti utili per la Chips e Piton,” disse invece Liam, scrollando le spalle.  
Non gli sembrava così interessante. Sabato aveva una partita, lui.  
“E perché non farsi sistemare dalla Chips?” chiese Madeline.  
“Che ne so…magari è stato un incidente stupido e imbarazzante.”  
“Io trovo più inquietante pensare a come il Troll sia riuscito a entrare nel castello. Kettleburn dice che sono molto stupidi: al fondo di tutte le classificazioni magiche sull’intelligenza delle creature non-umane,” intervenne Will. “Qualcuno, un mago, l’ha fatto entrare.”  
Ne avevano già parlato, e la domanda a cui non sapevano rispondere era: perché?  
Tornarono a scuola, rimuginando ognuno per conto suo.  
Euriale sapeva di essere in grado di chiudere la mente al dolore fisico come alle emozioni; ignorarlo era un po’ più difficile, ma con un pizzico di concentrazione poteva fare anche quello. Ma cosa non avrebbe dato per sapere cos’era successo alla gamba di Piton!  
Arrivò il giorno della partita Serpeverde-Grifondoro.  
“È vero che il nuovo cercatore di Grifondoro è Potter?” chiese Euriale.  
Will annuì: “Già. Ecco perché gli è concesso avere un manico di scopa personale. Ecco le circostanze eccezionali!”  
“L’incapacità della squadra di Grifondoro è certamente eccezionale,” scherzò Madeline.  
Will rise: “Dai, vediamo questo prodigio all’opera!”  
La partita non cominciò nel migliore dei modi, per Serpeverde. Grifondoro segnò per primo e sembrava che Liam non riuscisse ad entrare in partita: Flint e Pucey giocavano da soli.  
All’improvviso sembrò che l’incontro dovesse finire, quando Potter si lanciò sul boccino d’oro, ma il capitano Flint riuscì a bloccarlo, facendosi fischiare pesantemente dai Grifondoro e facendo guadagnare un rigore agli avversari.  
Tyrell Plimmswood gli fece un cenno con il capo. A Pucey, che aveva lasciato la pluffa per guardare i cercatori, avrebbe fatto un culo così negli spogliatoi.  
Flint riuscì a segnare poco dopo, anche se i battitori avversari, i Weasley, lo avevano colpito.  
“Liam non sta facendo nulla…” disse Isabel, corrucciata.  
“Almeno non si è fatto colpire da un bolide. E la partita è appena iniziata!” le rispose Will, febbrile.  
Come sempre durante le partite molto sentite, Euriale era concentrata sui cercatori.  
“A momenti Potter vola giù dalla scopa!” esclamò d’un tratto.  
Will seguì il giovane cercatore con lo sguardo, borbottando qualcosa sul ‘raccogliere il prodigio da terra con un cucchiaio’. Poi aggrottò la fronte: “Ma che fa?”  
Potter cominciò ad attirare l’attenzione, mentre la sua scopa si muoveva a scatti, zigzagando e scartando, schizzando in alto e in basso.  
“La scopa è impazzita?” chiese Madeline. Poteva succedere?  
Will non le rispose, stava soffiando tra i denti qualcosa come ‘indietro con la schiena!’.  
L’intero stadio trattenne il fiato quando il ragazzino venne sbalzato via e rimase appeso con una sola mano al suo manico di scopa.  
Quasi tutti in campo si erano bloccati a guardarlo, inorriditi, mentre i Weasley cercavano di afferrarlo e portarlo a terra su una delle loro scope. Intanto, Plimmswood volava per tutto il campo tenendo lontano i bolidi.  
“Madama! Li ritiri!” gridò alla Bump.  
Flint giocava da solo, segnando a ripetizione.  
“Oh, Merlino, ora cade!” fece Isabel, spaventata, afferrando il braccio di Euriale.  
Potter non poteva reggere ancora a lungo: qualcuno sarebbe riuscito ad afferrarlo al volo?  
Completamente dimentica di controllare il suo potere, Euriale mandò uno strillo, non di paura ma di dolore. Sentiva bruciare!  
Si girò di scatto e vide Piton in piedi che batteva le mani per soffocare le fiamme che gli lambivano l’orlo della veste.  
“Non ci credo, ce l’ha fatta! È risalito!” gridò Will.  
Euriale diede un rapido sguardo a Potter, di nuovo in sella alla sua Nimbus. Poi vide Piton fare la stessa cosa, con espressione quanto mai torva.  
  
“Stai dicendo che Piton ha cercato di far fuori Potter?” chiese Will ad occhi sgranati.  
Euriale lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “No. Ho scelto con cura le parole proprio per non dire una cosa del genere!”  
“Ma è quello che sembra sia successo,” intervenne Madeline. “Qualcuno deve aver stregato quel manico di scopa, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Qualcuno di potente.”  
“Forse la stessa persona che ha fatto entrare il Troll nella scuola?” chiese Isabel.  
“In entrambi i casi la vita di Potter è stata messa in pericolo e Piton si è fatto male,” sottolineò Euriale.  
“Cosa significa? Che Piton sta cercando di ucciderlo e qualcuno tenta di ostacolarlo?” fece Will, dubbioso.  
“Forse il contrario: qualcuno vuole uccidere Potter e Piton cerca di fermarlo…no, questo non avrebbe senso,” disse Madeline.  
Gli altri annuirono.  
“Magari la Nimbus si è semplicemente guastata e l’episodio di oggi non ha niente a che vedere con il Troll,” disse Will.  
Isabel si sporse a guardare gli spogliatoi: “Liam era in campo, magari ha capito cosa non andava nella scopa!”  
“Usciranno mai di lì?”  
“Be’, se conti che Flint ha gridato venti minuti prima di entrare negli spogliatoi, non so quando li lascerà uscire…”  
La squadra di Serpeverde uscì finalmente dieci minuti dopo.  
Liam notò gli amici e li raggiunse sulle gradinate.  
“Com’è andata?” gli chiese Will, simpatetico.  
“Un disastro. Plimmswood era fuori di sé: ha detto a Flint che se non si fosse comportato da idiota e si fosse fermato come tutti avremmo potuto chiedere alla Bump di annullare la partita e giocare di nuovo.” Liam scosse la testa, abbattuto.  
Gli altri gli chiesero di raccontare l’incidente dalla sua prospettiva, ma nessuno dei giocatori aveva capito cosa fosse successo alla Nimbus 2001 di Potter: Madama Bump l’aveva anche esaminata senza trovare nulla di anomalo.  
Euriale gli raccontò quello che aveva visto, ma non appena cominciò avvertì lo scetticismo dell’amico.  
“Non so. Potrebbe anche trattarsi di fatti slegati tra loro. Piton non è esattamente popolare, sapete. Qualcuno potrebbe aver approfittato della confusione per fargli uno scherzo.”  
“D’accordo,” si arrese Euriale, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Si avviarono al castello, Liam rimuginando sulla lite pazzesca a cui aveva assistito tra Plimmswood e Flint, che come capitano non apprezzava le critiche. Plimmswood gli aveva ricordato che era capitano perché _lui_ lo aveva voluto e di lì il linguaggio si era fatto parecchio volgare.  
“Sai,” riprese Will rivolto a Euriale, “anche io sono convinto che stia succedendo qualcosa, e che il professore ne sia al corrente. Ma che voglia assassinare un ragazzino di 11 anni…” Scosse la testa. “Insomma, Piton non è un santo, né la persona più imparziale sulla faccia della terra, ma non ce lo vedo a fare una cosa del genere.”  
In fin dei conti, Piton gli aveva impedito di cercare vendetta contro Sanders (e lo aveva lasciato piangere sul suo stomaco come un marmocchio. Che vergogna!); e aveva portato Liam lontano da suo padre, aveva insegnato a Euriale l’Occlumanzia e in generale era sempre stato disponibile con tutti loro.  
“Neanch’io sono convinta che voglia assassinarlo,” rispose Euriale, “ma vorrei capire che sta succedendo.”  
“Però, Piton era un seguace di Voi-Sapete-Chi, che guarda caso ha tentato di uccidere Harry Potter, da bambino,” fece notare Isabel.  
“Un vero seguace di Voi-Sapete-Chi potrebbe voler completare l’opera,” disse Madeline.  
Liam scosse il capo, irritato: “Ma a che pro? Il Signore Oscuro è scomparso e nessuno rischierebbe di inimicarsi l’intera comunità magica e di finire ad Azkaban per aver ucciso il Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto!”  
“Eppure, sembra proprio che qualcuno ci stia provando,” disse Euriale.  
“Sai cosa dovresti fare, Euriale? Chiedere a Piton come va la sua gamba e provare a scoprire cosa gli è successo!” suggerì Isabel con trasporto.  
Euriale sollevò le sopracciglia: “È giusto facile, ottenere informazioni delicate da un Occlumante!”  
“Dovresti provare,” insistette la bionda.  
“Al peggio, ti ucciderà per aver ficcato il naso nei suoi piani diabolici,” disse Madeline.  
  
Chiunque avrebbe capito che girava male e che i membri della squadra di quidditch volevano leccarsi le ferite da soli.  
Anche Morgan lo aveva capito, ma essendo Morgan se ne sarebbe fregato, realizzò Tyrell notando quel sorrisetto di derisione che era il suo marchio di fabbrica. Come al solito quell’idiota di Chudderley lo seguiva a ruota.  
Tyrell sospirò di sollievo non appena si rese conto che Morgan stava puntando Flint. Aveva deciso di infastidire il capitano? Bene.  
Notò Olivier che leggeva in un angolo della sala comune, lo stesso in cui l’aveva visto quella mattina.  
“Perché non sei venuto alla partita?” gli chiese, raggiungendolo.  
Si schiaffeggiò mentalmente per il tono _bisognoso_ con cui l’aveva detto.  
Olivier arricciò il naso: “Non ne avevo voglia: tutto quello spreco di energie senza scopo. Mi è sembrato insopportabile e non vedevo ragioni di costringermi a subirlo.”  
“Nessuna ragione? Neanche sostenere la squadra, vedere i tuoi amici giocare…?”  
Olivier gli scoccò un’occhiata penetrante da sopra il suo libro: “È la squadra che ha bisogno del mio supporto, o sei tu? Francamente è un po’ stressante l’intensità con cui mi coinvolgi nei tuoi sogni di carriera professionistica per il futuro. Tu puoi volerlo con tutta la tua forza, ma per me rimane il sogno di qualcun altro: noioso e a tratti ridicolo.”  
Tyrell aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi si rese conto che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto sarebbe suonato ferito. Non era disposto ad umiliarsi così.  
Olivier lo fulminò con lo sguardo, forse aspettandosi una risposta, poi chiuse il libro di scatto, incollerito, e se ne andò al dormitorio.  
Tyrell sbuffò. Incrociò gli occhi comprensivi di Ophelia e riuscì a imbastire mezzo sorriso.  
Lei si avvicinò: “Ehi. Oggi pomeriggio mi vedo con Crystal e Lynda, quelle mie amiche di Tassorosso. Perché non vieni anche tu?”  
“Perché no?” le rispose lui.  
Sembrava una buona idea prendere un po’ le distanze dai suoi compagni di Casa, in quel momento.  
  
Gli incontri di duello mancavano a tutti, ma in particolare a Madeline. Le piaceva che Isabel la considerasse un’autorità di duelli e le mancava socializzare con i Corvonero. Non era raro che alla fine delle lezioni di Incantesimi si fermasse a chiacchierare con loro, e qualche volta a inscenare combattimenti clandestini nei corridoi. Vitious spesso chiudeva un occhio, ma alla lunga dovette pregare i suoi studenti di tenere a mente che era contro le regole e di smetterla.  
“So che non faremo più tornei,” provò a suggerire Madeline una sera mentre tornavano da cena, “ma pensavo che potremmo continuare ad allenarci con i duelli come l’anno scorso…”  
“Era divertente,” ammise Will.  
Madeline sorrise, speranzosa: “E utile. Raptor non mi sembra un granché come insegnante di Difesa: dovremmo imparare a cavarcela da soli.”  
“Ma ormai ci conosciamo bene, conosciamo tutti lo stile di combattimento degli altri,” obiettò Isabel. “E tanto, Euriale può sempre prevedere le nostre intenzioni!”  
“Be’, scommetto che non ci riuscirebbe, se la attaccassimo tutti assieme!” fece Madeline.  
“Sareste dei bei bastardi,” ribatté Euriale. “Ma potete provarci!” aggiunse con aria di sfida, sfoderando la bacchetta.  
Madeline rise e si lanciò all’attacco.  
Liam, ancora di cattivo umore per la sconfitta di Serpeverde, alzò gli occhi al soffitto: “Ragazze, vi metterete nei guai!”  
Will si unì alla lotta con entusiasmo.  
“E dai, War!” lo pregò Isabel.  
Il ragazzo sospirò: “Finisce sempre così…” E seguì gli altri.  
Giocavano da qualche minuto cercando di non fare troppo rumore, gridando e ridendo sottovoce, quando Euriale si bloccò: “Shhh! Arriva qualcuno!”  
Isabel, Madeline e Liam si nascosero nell’ombra di una statua, Euriale e Will nella nicchia di una volta, temendo che Gazza o Piton apparissero nel corridoio.  
“Chi è?” sussurrò Will.  
“Due persone,” rispose Euriale.  
Sbirciarono con cautela.  
“Non sei stufa di girarci attorno?” chiese Olivier.  
“Io non sto girando attorno a niente,” gli rispose Ophelia.  
“Sì, invece,” insistette il ragazzo, trattenendola per un braccio. “Ci giriamo attorno come falene che danzano attorno alla fiamma, solo ancora più cauti…”  
“Sei sempre così melodrammatico…”  
“Io normalmente sono un grande fan della cautela, ma alle volte è solo giusto rischiare qualche scottatura,” continuò imperterrito Olivier.  
“Solo perché a te piace avere ragazze che ti svolazzano intorno, non significa che io debba essere del gruppo,” ribatté Ophelia.  
Olivier le sorrise, facendosi più vicino.  
“È una pessima idea…” sussurrò Ophelia.  
“Prenderci quello che vogliamo? A me è sempre sembrata un’ _ottima_ idea,” le soffiò sulle labbra Olivier, prima di baciarla.  
Will restò a bocca aperta, ma Euriale non lo notò nemmeno: avvertiva un groviglio di esaltazione, trionfo, aspettativa e panico misto a eccitazione che si irradiava dalla coppia…  
Si scordò di respirare e Ophelia con lei, con tutta probabilità. Sentiva le emozioni crescere ed espandersi e le parve impossibile che i suoi amici vedessero solo due persone che si scambiavano un bacio.  
Poi qualcosa cambiò: Olivier si mosse, a disagio, e Euriale sentì crescere l’ansia, come se la speranza e la timida felicità di Ophelia lo spaventassero, ma ovviamente lui non poteva sentirle. O sì? Forse gli bastava sentire la stretta delle sue mani, la posa del suo capo reclinato all’indietro, per capire cosa provava lei?  
Olivier interruppe il bacio e i due si guardarono per un tempo che ad Euriale parve lungo come un’intera estate.  
“Forse hai ragione, non è una buona idea,” disse Olivier, scostandosi.  
Euriale avvertì la speranza svanire di colpo, sostituita da vergogna e amarezza. Era come avere lo stomaco pieno di ghiaccio.  
“Sono contenta che siamo d’accordo” rispose Ophelia, dando le spalle al compagno.  
“Scusami,” le disse Olivier, poi fece una smorfia e si guardò alle spalle.  
Euriale e Will si ritrassero dietro la nicchia appena in tempo.  
“Ti scusi per esserti comportato come tuo solito?” chiese Ophelia con voce divertita, avviandosi.  
Olivier scrutò ancora un attimo il corridoio, poi scosse le spalle e la seguì. Disse qualcosa, ma ormai avevano svoltato l’angolo e Euriale non capì una parola.  
Tutti uscirono dai loro nascondigli.  
“Per un pelo!”  
“Credevo che vi avesse sentiti!” disse Isabel.  
“Noi non abbiamo emesso un suono,” rispose Will.  
“Non credo che nessuno dei due sarebbe contento se sapesse che li abbiamo visti,” disse Euriale. “Meglio tenercelo per noi!”  
“A che pensi, Maddie?” chiese Liam.  
“A una versione di nascondino con i duelli. Chi si nasconde potrebbe organizzare degli agguati, e degli attacchi a sorpresa!” fece Madeline. Le brillavano gli occhi.  
  
Piton passeggiava tra i banchi degli studenti del primo anno. Aveva assegnato una pozione semplice e impossibile da rendere pericolosa, anche se Paciock sembrava deciso a stupirlo ogni volta, fallendo in maniera sempre più spettacolare. Ma per il momento, la classe badava a sé stessa, permettendogli di riflettere sugli ultimi sviluppi.  
I suoi sospetti si erano tramutati in certezze, dopo la partita di quidditch Serpeverde-Grifondoro. Cercare di uccidere Potter davanti a tutta quella gente: che sfacciataggine!  
Piton era riuscito a ostacolarlo abbastanza a lungo, poi qualcosa o qualcuno doveva aver fermato Raptor, perché il ragazzo era riuscito ad atterrare sano e salvo. Cosa avesse ostacolato _lui_ era un mistero, per Piton.  
Aveva anche scoperto che Raptor era a conoscenza del cerbero, ma non sapeva come superarlo. Il problema era che non lo sapeva neppure Piton: erano bestiacce estremamente resistenti alla magia. Forse poteva avvelenarlo…  
In ogni caso, intendeva vigilare e bloccare Raptor anche prima che si avvicinasse di nuovo al terzo piano: aveva chiesto a Gazza di avvertirlo subito, se avesse sentito qualcuno aggirarsi per il castello durante le sue ronde notturne.  
Forse Raptor avrebbe tentato qualcosa durante le vacanze di Natale, con il castello meno affollato, e lui sarebbe stato pronto.  
Il pensiero delle vacanze ne richiamò altri: doveva preparare l’elenco degli studenti che sarebbero rimasti ad Hogwarts. Liam Warrington sarebbe tornato a casa? Doveva saperlo: non intendeva andarlo a prendere a casa come l’anno prima. Innanzitutto non era una babysitter, e poi non poteva rischiare di lasciare campo libero a Raptor.  
Forse Warrington avrebbe passato il Natale dai McIver, se Andromaca McIver non era ancora arrabbiata con lui per il suo comportamento al torneo di Vitious. Di sicuro era più arrabbiata con Piton.  
Doveva parlare con Warrington. E con gli altri: quant’era che non si preoccupava per quei cinque?  
  
“Quindi, a me non sembra che il professor Raptor sappia molto di più sui vampiri di chiunque abbia letto il relativo capitolo del libro di testo!” concluse con sdegno De Atienza, sollevando la sua tazza e prendendo un sorso di tè.  
“Uhm,” rispose Piton, bevendo anche lui ed evitando di pronunciarsi come avrebbe voluto sulla questione.  
Aveva chiesto a Warrington di fermarsi al termine dell’ultima lezione e gli aveva chiesto che programmi lui e la sua famiglia avessero per Natale.  
“Tornerò a casa, professore,” aveva risposto il ragazzo. “Mio padre mi ha scritto e ha espressamente richiesto la mia presenza.” Arrossì, quando Piton lo scrutò attentamente. “Dice che ha importanti incontri d’affari in quei giorni, e ritiene opportuno che io ci sia. Penso voglia cominciare a coinvolgermi nella gestione della proprietà!” concluse, con timido entusiasmo.  
“Sono felice di sentirlo,” gli aveva risposto Piton, ripromettendosi di scrivere alla madre e alla zia.  
Aveva invitato tutti i ragazzi del terzo anno per il tè, quel pomeriggio, riflettendo che tanto valeva vedere come se la cavavano in una volta sola. Aveva chiesto loro come andassero le lezioni e le nuove materie.  
Com’era prevedibile, McIver era entusiasta di Cura delle Creature Magiche: “…assolutamente fantastico! E ho trovato una ragazzina di Corvonero che vede i Thestral! Sembra un po’ svitata, però…”  
“Non hai idea di quanto sembrassi svitato tu quando accarezzavi i Thestral attaccati alle carrozze!” gli rispose Liam.  
AshenHurst era sempre un’ottima studentessa di Incantesimi: era raro che Vitious non avesse qualche buona parola su di lei. Piton glielo disse e non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando AshenHurst, invece di arrossire compiaciuta, annuì come se quel riconoscimento le fosse più che dovuto.  
Nonostante ormai lo conoscesse bene, il suo ufficio sembrava esercitare una fascinazione senza fine su Heartilly, che passeggiava su e giù lungo gli scaffali.  
“È stata tua nonna a suggerirti di scegliere Divinazione?” le chiese Piton.  
“Hm-hm. Ma è presto per dare un giudizio: non sono ancora in grado di prevedere se mi piacerà,” scherzò lei, girandosi a regalargli un sorriso e poi tornando a studiare la stampa di una pianta magica estinta. “Mi domandavo, professore,” riprese senza guardarlo, “come va la sua gamba…”  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre gli altri ragazzi facevano di tutto per apparire casuali.  
“Molto meglio, grazie. Si è trattato di un piccolo incidente senza importanza,” rispose, con tono di avvertimento.  
Heartilly annuì con fare comprensivo: “Un incidente di che tipo? Un incidente in cui qualcun altro potrebbe incorrere, se non avvertito?”  
“Non finché starete lontano dai posti in cui vi è proibito andare e vi atterrete alle regole della scuola!” ringhiò Piton.  
Warrington cercò involontariamente di farsi più piccolo.  
Heartilly allargò le mani: “È solo che ultimamente tutto sembra più pericoloso, qui a scuola…”  
“Persino il quidditch,” fece AshenHurst.  
“Sì, ecco…che cosa è successo alla partita di quidditch?” chiese McIver.  
Piton li scrutò uno per uno: “Niente che vi riguardi o possa mettervi in pericolo. Mi farete il favore di scordarvi di questa faccenda, altrimenti ve ne farò pentire. Spero non abbiate difficoltà a credermi.”  
“Quindi l’unico in percolo è Harry Potter?” chiese De Atienza, sebbene intimidita. “Insomma, prima il Troll, poi la scopa impazzita…si potrebbe pensare che qualcuno stia cercando di farlo fuori…”  
“E chi, di grazia, De Atienza?” chiese brusco Piton.  
I suoi studenti si guardarono l’un l’altro.  
“Potrebbe sembrare che quel qualcuno sia lei, professore,” rispose AshenHurst, con calma.  
Piton si accigliò: aveva preso in considerazione la possibilità che i suoi colleghi pensassero che lui volesse rubare la pietra filosofale, non quella di essere preso per un attentatore!  
“Se questa è la vostra conclusione, non credete che sia stato poco saggio venire a confessarmelo?” domandò a bassa voce.  
De Atienza e Warrington si scambiarono un’occhiata nervosa, ma Heartilly vide il bluff con facilità. Doveva aspettarselo. Fu McIver a parlare, però.  
“Noi non pensiamo che lei stia cercando di uccidere Harry Potter, signore. Se lo avessimo pensato davvero non avremmo corso il rischio di parlargliene.” Il ragazzino fece un sorriso impacciato. “Non siamo stupidi.”  
“Ma ancora una volta non siete né cauti, né discreti,” ribatté Piton, irritato. “Riuscirò mai a insegnarvi che le informazioni sono potere e non vanno cedute senza nulla in cambio?”  
“Noi vogliamo qualcosa in cambio, professore,” disse Heartilly.  
Piton la studiò: “Davvero?”  
La ragazzina annuì: “Chiunque ce l’abbia con Potter non si preoccupa del rischio di colpire anche altri: qualunque studente sarebbe potuto incappare nel Troll.”  
Probabilmente il Troll era finito tra i piedi di Potter per caso, dato che si trattava di un diversivo, ma era pur vero che Granger aveva rischiato di morire, in quel bagno, rifletté Piton.  
“Ed è piuttosto evidente che nessuno si è preoccupato della sicurezza di noi Serpeverde, ad Halloween,” continuò Heartilly. “Quindi quello che vogliamo è che lei ci dica cosa dobbiamo fare per restare al sicuro, senza inciampare in mostri, maledizioni o veleni.”  
Piton ripensò alle parole di Pomona Sprite, la notte di Halloween: “Silente ha fatto un danno incredibile: ha tradito la fiducia dei ragazzi. È impossibile pensare che non ci saranno delle conseguenze.”  
A quanto pareva, per certi versi i suoi ragazzi erano sensibili quanto i Tassorosso. Anche se non immaginava i Tassorosso venire a proporgli di scambiare informazioni in cambio di protezione.  
“D’accordo, allora. Abbiamo un patto. Se non volete trovarvi in pericolo, state lontano da Potter. State lontano dal corridoio del terzo piano- di questo siete già stati avvertiti- e se doveste veder qualcosa di strano venite da _me_. Da nessun altro, è chiaro?”  
“Da chi altri dovremmo andare? Da Raptor?” chiese De Atienza.  
L’immagine da inetto che si era costruito era un’ottima copertura, per quello scaltro bastardo di Raptor, realizzò Piton. E la sua insofferenza verso Potter unita al suo passato da Mangiamorte erano perfetti per attirare eventuali sospetti.  
Be’, era tardi per rimediare: non sarebbe riuscito a trattare quel ragazzino diversamente neanche se ne fosse andato della sua vita! Lo detestava troppo.  
“Per la cronaca, io non sto cercando di assassinare Potter,” precisò, mentre faceva cenno ai ragazzi di alzarsi.  
“Oh, anche se cercasse di farlo fuori, professore, a nessuno di noi verrebbe in mente di denunciare _lei_ per salvare _lui_ ,” disse AshenHurst, scrollando le spalle.  
  
Arrivarono le vacanze di Natale, e per la prima volta, Isabel era preoccupata all’idea di tornare a casa.  
“Sarà un incubo con Olivier, me lo sento. A scuola almeno ha quelli del suo anno con cui prendersela!” disse alle ragazze.  
“Se continua così, non avrà più neanche loro, al ritorno dalla pausa,” fece Madeline.  
Avevano notato che Ophelia e Tyrell se ne stavano di più per conto loro, ultimamente.  
Isabel sospirò, chiedendosi come il pessimo umore di Olivier si sarebbe amalgamato con i caratteri forti della famiglia della mamma.  
Anche Will era preoccupato: “Verrai a trovarci, amico?” chiese a Liam.  
L’altro si strinse nelle spalle: “Se riesco, volentieri. Ma dipende da mio padre…”  
L’idea di chiedere a suo padre di informare lui dei suoi impegni era assurda, e pericolosa: non avrebbe rischiato di farlo incollerire domandando quello che l’uomo non riteneva di comunicargli spontaneamente.  
“Ti manderò un gufo, se so qualcosa di preciso,” tagliò corto.  
Madeline invece aveva ricevuto dai suoi una lettera con tutte le visite che la famiglia avrebbe durante la pausa invernale, perciò sapeva già che avrebbe visto sia Euriale che Will. Peccato che i suoi sarebbero stai con lei, mettendola con tutta probabilità in imbarazzo.  
Salutare i ragazzi fu parecchio strano: Isabel salutò prima Will e poi Liam con due baci sulle guance, mandando entrambi in confusione, poi prese sottobraccio le amiche e le trascinò con sé.  
Euriale si girò per incontrare lo sguardo perplesso di Will.  
“Che ti è preso?” indagò Madeline.  
Isabel buttò all’indietro la chioma con un sorriso soddisfatto: “Nulla!”


	17. Terzo anno. Capitolo 5

## Capitolo 5

  
  
“Non posso credere che Piton arbitrerà la partita,” disse Isabel, guardandosi attorno sugli spalti, quasi si aspettasse di vedere il professore di Pozioni al solito posto.  
“C’è anche Silente…immagino che nessuno cercherà di buttare Potter giù dalla scopa,” commentò Euriale.  
“Ecco le squadre…ed ecco Piton!” indicò Will.  
I giocatori e Piton si alzarono in volo.  
“Non se la cava troppo male, per essere un adulto,” commentò Liam, non troppo convinto.  
“I giocatori di Grifondoro sono terrorizzati!” sottolineò Euriale con un ghigno.  
E ne avevano ogni ragione: l’arbitro sembrava deciso a portare Tassorosso alla vittoria.  
“Ai Tassorosso non piacerà, questa storia,” disse Madeline.  
“L’ho sempre detto che sono noiosi,” rispose Isabel arricciando il naso.  
Mentre Piton assegnava un rigore inesistente ai giallo-neri, i Serpeverde del primo anno attaccarono briga con gli amici di Potter.  
“Malfoy e quei suoi scagnozzi non mollano proprio mai, eh?” fece Will, per un attimo distratto dalla partita.  
“Quello è l’ennesimo Weasley, vero? Credo di capirli,” replicò Liam.  
“E bam! Dritto in faccia!” esclamò Will, mentre Ron Weasley volava addosso a Malfoy.  
Dopo un attimo, un Grifondoro biondo e paffuto si scagliò su Tiger e Goyle.  
“Quello dev’essere il famoso coraggio di dei Grifondoro!” commentò Liam con un sorriso cattivo. “Lo ammazzeranno!”  
“Guardate!” strillò Madeline, indicando Potter sulla sua scopa: il cercatore di Grifondoro puntava a tutta velocità su Piton.  
“Vuole rendergli pan per focaccia?” chiese Euriale, mordendosi il labbro.  
Piton schivò la scopa di Potter per puro caso.  
Il ragazzino gli sfrecciò accanto, vicinissimo, poi si sollevò, stringendo tra le dita il boccino d’oro.  
Liam mandò un urlo di frustrazione che si perse nell’esultazione generale dei tifosi rosso-oro.  
Le ragazze seguirono con lo sguardo il professore: Piton planò al suolo e sputò in terra, mentre Silente si complimentava con Potter.  
“Forse non lo voleva morto prima, ma adesso non ne sarei più così sicura…” disse Madeline.  
“Sì, be’, non sembra che Piton stia facendo molto per non apparire rancoroso e sospetto,” aggiunse Isabel.  
“Non riesce a controllarsi, quando si tratta di Harry Potter. Abbiamo trovato il punto debole di Piton,” fece Euriale.  
“E che ce ne facciamo, di questa informazione?” chiese Will.  
“Lo hai sentito, no? Le informazioni sono potere…”  
  
Will attraversò la sala comune e raggiunse gli altri.  
“Alla buon’ora!” lo salutò Liam. “Pensavamo che tu e Kettleburn vi foste messi a cercare Golden Snidget!”  
“Che è successo?” chiese invece Euriale, notando gli occhi sgranati di Will.  
“Abbiamo incontrato dei centauri!” sussurrò lui, con tono riverenziale.  
Tutti si fecero attenti.  
“Davvero? Credevo che fossero molto schivi…come sono?”  domandò Madeline.  
“Sono schivi e non amano che i maghi si interessino a loro. Kettleburn dice che vanno molto più d’accordo con il guardiacaccia che con lui…”  
“In effetti, quel bestione non è propriamente un mago,” commentò Isabel.  
“Sono giganteschi, altissimi e massicci. Non potrebbe essere diversamente, altrimenti la loro schiena non riuscirebbe a sostenere il peso del torso umano.” Will si interruppe, colpito da un pensiero, poi cominciò a borbottare tra sé: “Ma ovviamente la maggior parte degli organi sarà nella cassa toracica equide, quindi…”  
“Lo abbiamo perso,” fece Euriale.  
Uno scoppio di risa distrasse tutti: i ragazzini del primo anno facevano un baccano insopportabile.  
“Certo che Malfoy ha l’aria piuttosto tronfia, per uno che si è fatto togliere 20 punti e verrà spedito nella Foresta Proibita,” disse Isabel, acida.  
“Be’, ha fatto punire Potter e Grifondoro ha perso 150 punti: Piton lo tratta come un piccolo imperatore!” rispose Madeline.  
“Non ti piace molto Malfoy, eh?”  chiese Liam a Isabel.  
Lei scosse la testa: “Gascoyne e Malfoy sono rivali. Da secoli.”  
“Se ti consola, avrà poco da fare il gradasso, sabato sera, nella foresta,” riprese Will. “I centauri hanno detto a Kettleburn che qualcosa ha attaccato e ferito un unicorno, e il professore manderà Hagrid e quei ragazzi in punizione a cercarlo. Stavo pensando di aggregarmi…”  
“Ti sembra davvero una buona idea?” gli chiese Liam, scettico. “Kettleburn a lezione ha detto che sono creature magiche potentissime. Cosa può riuscire a ferirne uno?”  
Will aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma di nuovo vennero distratti dalle voci degli altri occupanti della sala comune. Questa volta erano i ragazzi del settimo anno.  
“Che succede?” chiese Will.  
“Olivier,” rispose Isabel senza entusiasmo. “Sono tre giorni che non va alle lezioni. Me l’ha detto Ophelia. Gli altri l’hanno coperto finora, ma vorranno sapere che cosa gli prende…”  
“Come si è comportato durante le vacanze di Natale? Non ne hai parlato,” disse Euriale.  
“Se n’è stato molto per conto suo. Ha detto che gli ci voleva un po’ di solitudine. Le mie cugine erano tutte prese a organizzare il matrimonio di Monica, quindi lo hanno lasciato stare.”  
“Ha optato per la solitudine anche a scuola: non si è più visto alle partite o agli allenamenti. A dir la verità, era un po’ che non lo vedevo neppure in sala comune,” disse Liam.  
La discussione tra i ragazzi dell’ultimo anno si stava facendo accesa. Parecchi degli studenti più vicini sembravano a disagio. Anche quelli del terzo anno distolsero lo sguardo.  
“Credete che qualcuno cercherà di uccidere Potter nella foresta?” chiese Madeline dopo un po’, in tono colloquiale.  
Ma ignorare le urla di quelli dell’ultimo anno, Oliver, Tyrell e Morgan su tutti, stava diventando impossibile.  
“E non ti è venuto in mente che potevi metterci nei guai?”  
“Chi vi ha chiesto nulla? Chi vi ha chiesto di dire qualcosa?”  
“Senti, è chiaro che c’è qualcosa che non va…”  
“I tuoi problemi non possono diventare problemi della Casa!”  
Tutti abbassarono la testa sui compiti, ma Euriale si guardò attorno: nessuno era infastidito da tutto quel baccano, nessuno era arrabbiato perché non gli era possibile concentrarsi? Ovviamente, nessun Serpeverde avrebbe mai gridato a quelli dell’ultimo anno di fare silenzio, ma possibile che nessuno chiudesse i libri in un gesto di stizza e se ne andasse imprecando? La pazienza e la comprensione non erano molto sviluppate, tra di loro.  
“Lasciatemi in pace!” stava urlando Olivier.  
Euriale riusciva a percepire il suo disagio, il suo sentirsi in trappola.   
Will si agitò sulla sedia. Isabel aveva i pugni stretti, come il fratello dall’altro capo della sala.  
Liam esplose: “Euriale, sei tu che lo stai facendo? Smettila, non voglio sentire quello che provano!”  
Euriale lo fissò con tanto d’occhi: “Lo sentite anche voi?”  
Si guardò attorno: tutti in sala comune parevano confusi e a disagio.   
L’attenzione generale si stava focalizzando su Olivier, che sembrava in preda a una crisi isterica: “State lontani! Non mi toccate!”  
“Ma che cos’è? Che cosa sta succedendo?” strillò una ragazzina.  
“È empatia…” rispose Euriale sottovoce.  
Gli studenti dell’ultimo anno circondavano Olivier senza osare toccarlo. Ophelia e Tyrell, con le mani sollevate, cercavano di calmarlo.  
“Non avvicinatevi! Non mi toccate!”  
Isabel balzò in piedi, chiamando il fratello.  
Euriale la bloccò prima che corresse da lui: “No! Vai a chiamare Piton. Deve prendere la Pozione Inibente!”  
Isabel la guardò, senza parole.  
“Vado io!” gridò Liam e scappò dalla sala comune  
Euriale si avvicinò al gruppetto del settimo anno.   
“È empatia, non riesce a controllarla,” spiegò. “Olivier, per favore, ascoltami…”  
Ma Olivier estrasse la bacchetta: “Smettetela! Fatelo smettere!”  
“Ora lo schianto!” gridò Morgan, estraendo a sua volta la bacchetta.  
“Datevi tutti una calmata!” urlò Euriale, usando il proprio potere.  
Cercò di trasmettere un po’ di calma agli altri, ma non riusciva a raggiungere Olivier: il suo potere lo avvolgeva come un bozzolo, alimentandosi del suo stesso panico.   
Controllando la propria respirazione, Euriale riuscì a restare più o meno calma anche vicino a quel vortice di angoscia: “Olivier, devi cercare di calmarti. Riesci a concentrarti su di me?”  
Se avesse assorbito le sue emozioni, se avesse assaggiato il suo controllo…Le sembrava che tutti stessero gridando contemporaneamente e si impose di non pensare a quale aggressione dovesse sembrare a Olivier quella babele di emozioni.  
“ _Oh, cielo, meno male_!” esalò Ophelia e Euriale si girò per vedere Piton che attraversava la sala comune, ordinando a tutti di andarsene nei loro dormitori.  
I ragazzi del settimo si aprirono al suo passaggio.  
Olivier scosse freneticamente la testa, puntando la bacchetta: “Non si avvicini!”  
Piton lo disarmò senza parlare e senza tante cerimonie gli prese il viso tra le mani, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Olivier cercò di lottare per un istante; poi si immobilizzò.  
Euriale gli afferrò una mano, ora abbandonata lungo il fianco.   
Piton, con la mente perfettamente chiusa, lo costringeva a concentrarsi solo su di lui, calmo e gelido come un lago nero. Dopo l’esplosione di emozioni degli ultimi minuti, Olivier non provava nulla, galleggiava nel vuoto.  
Euriale gli trasmise quello che provava lei: comprensione. Sapeva quanto era terribile perdere il controllo.  
Olivier sbatté le palpebre e sembrò tornare in sé  
“Cosa è successo? Cosa mi sta succedendo?” sussurrò.  
“In Infermeria. Adesso,” sentenziò Piton e lo spinse verso l’ingresso della sala comune. “Heartilly, vieni con noi. A nessuno di voi è venuto in mente di schiantarlo e venirmi a cercare?” abbaiò poi ai compagni di Olivier.  
“In realtà, sì,” rispose Morgan. “Ci ha frenato l’inevitabile vendetta che avremmo dovuto subire…”  
Piton gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.  
Isabel corse incontro al terzetto: “Professore, sta bene?”   
Olivier la guardò come se le sue parole lo confondessero molto.  
“Sì, ora sta bene,” rispose Piton senza fermarsi, “ma ha bisogno di tranquillità, De Atienza. Heartilly ti farà avere notizie.”  
Euriale sorrise all’amica, cercando di rassicurarla. Poi tutti e tre uscirono dal passaggio segreto.  
Madeline, Liam e Will raggiunsero Isabel e le si strinsero attorno, un po’ impacciati.  
“Su, starà bene, adesso,” le disse Liam.  
“Sembrava impazzito!” disse Isabel, agghiacciata.  
“Invece è solo un empate, come Euriale. Se ci pensi, adesso il suo comportamento degli ultimi mesi sembra molto logico,” rispose Madeline.  
“Ma cosa penseranno tutti…cosa diranno quelli delle altre Case?” fece Isabel, iniziando a piangere.  
Tutti gli studenti che Piton aveva cacciato si stavano già riaffacciando in sala comune, spettegolando su quello che era successo! Chissà cosa non avrebbero inventato i Grifondoro!  
“No, dai, non fare così…non permetteremo a nessuno di fare pettegolezzi!” le disse Will.  
“Chiuderemo la bocca a chiunque proverà a dire qualcosa!” rincarò Liam, accarezzandole i capelli.  
“Nessuno aprirà bocca, su questa storia,” disse Tyrell a voce alta.  
“Sì, state a sentire tutti quanti!” chiamò Morgan. “Se qualcuno di voi non è ancora familiare con il concetto, sappiate che ‘Nessuno che non sia Serpeverde ha mai messo piede nella sala comune di Serpeverde’ significa che quello che accade a un Serpeverde, rimane tra noi!”  
“Noi non permettiamo alle altre Case di farsi gli affari nostri!” intervenne Terence Higgs.  
“Faremo in modo che lo capiscano tutti,” disse Ophelia a Isabel.  
Lei annuì, colpita.  
“Almeno adesso sappiamo qual è il problema,” disse Morgan a Chudderley e a un’altra ragazza del settimo anno.  
Quella alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Già bisognava fare attenzione prima, con De Atienza, figuriamoci adesso, se impara a leggere il pensiero!”  
“Gli empati non leggono il pensiero,” la corresse Will, “percepiscono le emozioni degli altri.”  
Ophelia e Tyrell si scambiarono il medesimo pensiero: avere a che fare con Olivier sarebbe comunque stato un bel casino.  
  
“Quindi dici che posso imparare a chiudere fuori quello che non voglio percepire? Avrei potuto evitare quel macello?” le chiese Olivier, appoggiato ai cuscini del suo letto in Infermeria.  
Euriale annuì: “Ti ci vorrà un po’ di esperienza, ma con l’Occlumanzia sarà tutto molto più facile e gestibile. Come ti senti, ora?”  
Olivier aveva l’aria molto più distesa, dopo aver bevuto la Pozione Inibente. Sembrava quasi di buon umore.  
Sospirò beato, prima di rispondere: “Non sento nulla. Non stavo così bene da mesi!”  
Euriale aggrottò la fronte: “A me non piacciono, gli effetti di quella pozione: è come se qualcuno togliesse il volume al mondo.”  
“Ti assicuro che un po’ di silenzio non mi dispiace affatto, dopo tutte quelle urla. Tu ci sei abituata, ma per me è tutto nuovo e sgradevole, ad essere sinceri.”  
Anche Piton era perplesso che l’empatia in Olivier si fosse manifestata così tardi. Le abilità innate erano normalmente riconoscibili anche prima dell’insorgere degli episodi di magia accidentale, nei bambini piccoli. Forse Olivier avrebbe avuto più difficoltà di Euriale a gestire il suo potere.  
“È una bella coincidenza, no?” le disse il ragazzo. “Hai detto che è un’abilità rara…e ora siamo in due, entrambi a Serpeverde, negli stessi anni. Forse abbiamo degli antenati in comune.”  
“Confronteremo gli alberi genealogici,” rispose Euriale.  
Piton e Madama Chips entrarono in quel momento assieme ai genitori di Olivier.  
Euriale si alzò per salutarli: “Signora Gascoyne-De Atienza, signor Gascoyne…”  
La donna le fece un piccolo sorriso, poi cominciò a parlare fitto in spagnolo. Olivier sembrava divertito ed esasperato.  
Il padre rimase più composto e studiò Euriale attentamente: “Il professor Piton mi dice che hai avuto lo stesso problema di mio figlio.”  
“Io non ho alcun problema, signore. Come vostro figlio, ho una dote rara e molto utile,” ribatté Euriale.  
“Il tuo nome?” chiese Gascoyne.  
“Heartilly.”  
“È un’amica di Isabel!” La moglie gli scoccò un’occhiata di disapprovazione. “Sono state in vacanza assieme, ed Euriale è stata nostra ospite in più occasioni.”  
“Ma certo. Come ho fatto a dimenticarlo,” disse Gascoyne. “Ricordami il nome di tua madre, cara.”  
“Dumont. Quello di mia nonna è Valois. Ho già proposto a Olivier di confrontare gli alberi genealogici.” Euriale sorrise asciutta.   
Non era certo la prima volta che i genitori dei suoi compagni controllavano la sua ascendenza.  
Forse irritata da quello scambio tipicamente da purosangue, Madama Chips ricordò a tutti che il suo paziente aveva bisogno di tranquillità: “I genitori possono restare, ovviamente, ma penso che la tua studentessa dovrebbe tornare al dormitorio, Severus.”  
“Certo. Vieni, Heartilly, sono sicuro che Isabel vorrà notizie di suo fratello. Lascia perdere le lezioni, domattina, De Atienza, e vieni nel mio ufficio per le dieci. Ci organizzeremo.”  
Euriale fece saettare lo sguardo dal professore al padre di Olivier, che sembrava parecchio irritato che il figlio venisse chiamato col cognome della moglie. Anche Olivier sembrava averlo notato.  
Lei e Piton salutarono i presenti, e mentre si allontanavano, a Euriale parve di sentire il signor Gascoyne suggerire al figlio che era l’ora di tagliarsi i capelli. Euriale li guardò con la coda dell’occhio: Olivier aveva la chioma scura della madre. Ma tirato e pallido per gli eventi della serata, somigliava di più al professor Piton.  
  
Will sollevò lo sguardo dal suo libro per incontrare gli occhi di una ragazzina del secondo anno seduta con le sue amiche. Lei si voltò di scatto, paonazza, e le amiche presero a ridacchiare istericamente. Era la terza volta.  
Will decise che ne aveva abbastanza, di sentirsi osservato: chiuse il libro –‘Viaggi per Nave e per Nuvole: Diario di viaggio del Capitano Artemius Foleridge’- e voltò le spalle alle ragazzine, ignorando i loro ‘oh!’ delusi.    
Era domenica mattina e il parco del castello si stava animando, ormai. Lui era uscito presto per godersi quella mattina di primavera; gli altri ancora dormivano, per recuperare le forze dopo una settimana stressante, con la storia di Olivier e tutto il resto, e un sabato ad Hogsmeade.  
Will si era svegliato con un’insopprimibile voglia di cavalcare, e anche mentre risaliva al castello non riusciva a non pensare a come sarebbe stato galoppare sui prati del parco e passeggiare sulle sponde del lago e al limitare della Foresta. Probabilmente i Thestral avrebbero terrorizzato il suo cavallo.   
Il pensiero delle creature della Foresta gli fece venire in mente l’unicorno ferito. Ormai era al portone e non aveva voglia di tornare fino alla capanna del guardiacaccia per chiedere notizie.  
Cercò Draco Malfoy in Sala Grande e fu fortunato: lo trovò circondato dagli altri primini, che si vantava dell’avventura nella Foresta Proibita.  
“Quel grosso idiota ci ha portato davvero nella foresta, e ci siamo addentrati per ore tra gli alberi per cercare un unicorno ferito. Ci siamo divisi, sapete, per cercare meglio. Potter e Granger non volevano lasciare il guardiacaccia, avevano troppa paura, così io sono andato da solo con quel caso perso di Paciock!” Fece un sorriso di derisione e tutti gli altri ridacchiarono. “Paciock è decisamente fuori posto, a Grifondoro: avreste dovuto sentire che urla quando l’ho afferrato per fargli uno scherzo!”  
Ora tutti risero di gusto.  
“Lo avete trovato, l’unicorno?” chiese Will, sovrastando le risate.  
“Cosa? Ah, sì. Dopo Hagrid mi ha accoppiato con Potter…”  
“L’unicorno,” insistette Will, “l’avete trovato vivo?”  
Indispettito che qualcuno rovinasse il suo racconto, Malfoy rispose con voce più strascicata che mai: “No, era morto. Era sdraiato a terra e mentre lo guardavamo una creatura è emersa dagli alberi e ha cominciato a berne il sangue.”  
Tutti i bambini emisero suoni scioccati.  
“Un vampiro?” chiese la Parkinson, ansante.  
Malfoy annuì, con aria di importanza: “Esatto. Potter se l’è data a gambe. Io sono rimasto e quando il vampiro ha visto che non avevo paura si è ritratto di nuovo tra gli alberi.”  
“Oh, sei stato così coraggioso, Draco!”  
Will notò il lieve rossore sulle guance di Malfoy e si chiese fugacemente se non fossero tutte balle.  
“Sei sicuro? Una creatura umanoide ha bevuto il sangue dell’unicorno?” chiese, interrompendo le svenevolezze delle Serpeverdi.   
Malfoy lo guardò, sempre più infastidito: “Certo, che sono sicuro, era un vampiro! Quali altre creature che si cibano di sangue conosci?”  
“Abbassa la cresta, marmocchio!” gli sibilò Will, alzandosi.   
Le sue parole suscitarono commenti oltraggiati dalle ragazze e Tiger e Goyle guardarono prima lui e poi il loro capo, in attesa di ordini. Ma per quanto Draco Malfoy potesse credersi il nuovo padrone di Serpeverde, Will aveva il privilegio dell’anzianità, dalla sua. E che era un campione di duello lo sapevano perfino i sassi, nella loro Casa! Quindi il biondissimo Malfoy si limitò a scoccargli un’occhiata velenosa, a cui Will rispose alzando un sopracciglio: ‘Finito? Tutto qui? Bene’.  
Si diresse verso i sotterranei, riflettendo: perché un vampiro avrebbe dovuto bere il sangue di un unicorno? Erano animali veloci e potenti. Per un vampiro sarebbe stato infinitamente più facile attaccare un mago, o ancora meglio, un babbano. A meno che non volesse _proprio_ il sangue di unicorno, che si diceva desse l’immortalità: ma un vampiro è già immortale. Logica conclusione era che la cosa che aveva ucciso l’unicorno non era affatto un vampiro.  
Bussò alla porta dell’ufficio di Piton e gli raccontò tutto.  
Piton pensava di non aver mai ricevuto notizie più inquietanti. Era perfettamente d’accordo con McIver: la creatura nella Foresta non era un vampiro.  
Possibile? Possibile che il Signore Oscuro, in qualche forma, fosse nascosto nella foresta Proibita da mesi, in attesa che Raptor rubasse la pietra? E nell’attesa di avere l’Elisir di Lunga Vita, perché non concedersi un po’ di sangue di unicorno: il Signore Oscuro certamente non era spaventato dalla possibilità di vivere una vita dannata per aver ucciso un innocente.  
“Per lei ha senso, professore?” chiese McIver.  
“Sì, ha senso,” rispose piano Piton. “E hai detto che Malfoy era con Potter, quando ha visto quella creatura?”  
McIver annuì.  
Dannazione. Potter e i suoi amichetti già stavano ficcando il naso in quella storia da mesi: durante le vacanze di Natale era certo di essere stato vicinissimo a beccare quell’odioso ragazzino in giro di notte. Ma come suo padre, riusciva sempre a farla franca, come se potesse _sparire_. Se almeno fosse riuscito a farlo espellere, ora non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di lui.  
“Ascolta, William,” cominciò.  
McIver si fece attento.  
“Non voglio che tu metta più piede nella Foresta. Neanche se sei con Kettleburn o Hagrid. Dillo anche agli altri, anche se loro non hanno ragione di entrare nella Foresta…”  
Il ragazzo parve contrariato.   
“Ma io…d’accordo, professore,” cedette, notando gli occhi di Piton farsi ancora più scuri. “Che cos’è quella creatura, signore?” chiese.  
“Un essere capace di tutto,” rispose Piton. “Non vorresti trovarti sulla sua strada.”


	18. Terzo anno. Capitolo 6

## Capitolo 6

  
La partita Serpeverde-Tassorosso sarebbe stata decisiva: i verde-argento avevano perso con i Grifondoro e vinto con i Corvonero, quindi un’ulteriore vittoria era necessaria per avere qualche chance di vincere la Coppa del quidditch. Lo stacco di punti coi Grifondoro non era elevatissimo, dato che in entrambi i casi le loro partite erano state brevi, però i Serpeverde avrebbero anche dovuto sperare che i loro rivali perdessero con i Corvonero.  
“Molto meglio dell’anno scorso: sperare nella vittoria di Grifondoro è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto!” aveva commentato Liam.  
“E non è che sia poi finita benissimo,” gli aveva fatto notare Madeline.  
La disputa tra Flint e Plimmswood non si era risolta, ma entrambi erano decisi a vincere e avevano formato una temporanea alleanza.  
“Credevo volessi concentrarti solo sugli esami,” aveva detto Morgan Throckmorton a Tyrell.  
“Voglio anche chiudere bene la mia carriera scolastica: sarà la mia ultima partita per Serpeverde,” ribatté Tyrell.  
Morgan aveva sorriso a trentadue denti: “Stai evitando Olivier, vero? Qualcuno è spaventato dal nuovo potere di De Atienza!”  
“Stai zitto, Throckmorton!”  
Arrivò il sabato della partita.  
Isabel era curiosamente silenziosa, mentre si preparava. Euriale la sentì risoluta e calma. Scambiò un’occhiata con Madeline, anche lei perplessa dal silenzio.  
Will era tutt’altro che taciturno: parlò senza interruzione per tutto il tragitto fino al campo e una volta sulle tribune cominciò a dirigere i cori dei tifosi.  
“Deve sfogare l’energia repressa…non poter andare nella foresta con Kettleburn gli pesa,” spiegò Euriale alle amiche.  
Will aveva raccontato agli altri quattro quello che Malfoy aveva visto e dell’avvertimento di Piton.  
Tutte e tre le ragazze guardarono verso la Foresta Proibita.  
“Credete che si risolverà, questa faccenda?” chiese Isabel.  
“Lo spero,” rispose Euriale. “Forse è solo un’impressione, ma mi sembra di sentire tensione nell’aria, tra gli insegnanti.”  
Persino Silente le era parso pronto ad agire. Ma per fare cosa? Contro chi?  
L’urlo dei loro compagni di Casa disse loro che la squadra era scesa in campo.  
Will si girò verso di loro: “Cavolo, avete visto i ragazzi? Fanno quasi paura!”  
Plimmswood e Higgs, entrambi all’ultimo anno, sembravano determinati a vincere anche da soli.  
“Si _mangeranno_ i Tassorosso,” commentò Euriale, appoggiandosi allo schienale del sedile.  
“Godiamoci lo spettacolo!” rispose Will, ghignando.  
Ed effettivamente, fu una partita spettacolare: il capitano Flint e Pucey riuscirono a tirare due volte con il medesimo schema. Al terzo tentativo, beffarono i cacciatori avversari che cercavano di anticiparli passando invece a Warrington, che sorprese il portiere tirando di sinistro. Poi cambiarono schema, lanciando un cacciatore in avanti, scortato dai battitori che impedivano ai cacciatori avversari di rubare la pluffa. Ogni volta che la tattica lo permetteva, Pucey e Warrington facevano del loro meglio per ostacolare il cercatore di Tassorosso, Carlton, senza farsi fischiare fallo. Nel mentre, Higgs perlustrava il campo con occhi febbrili.  
I Tassorosso conquistarono la palla, ma la persero subito per l’azione dei battitori di Serpeverde. I giallo-neri riuscirono a segnare un paio di volte, ma quando Higgs e Carlton si lanciarono nel testa a testa che avrebbe chiuso la partita, il punteggio era 80 a 20, con ben tre reti di Warrington.  
Il ragazzo non si era mai sentito così bene, quando Higgs buttò fuori rotta l’avversario e agguantò il boccino. Liam gli volò addosso, seguito subito da Tyrell. Terence Higgs li abbracciò tutti e due e a Liam parve di sentirlo singhiozzare di gioia. Il resto della squadra fu loro addosso non appena toccarono terra.  
La festa in sala comune andava avanti da più di un’ora. La squadra era arrivata da una mezz’oretta, dopo aver fatto casino negli spogliatoi, e i giocatori se ne stavano tutti assieme a rievocare le scene migliori del gioco con quelli degli ultimi anni, che chissà come avevano trovato alcolici (per loro) e burrobirre (per tutti gli altri). Sembrava che persino la piovra gigante volesse partecipare, perché appiccicò un tentacolo alle vetrate della sala, scatenando applausi e brindisi.  
Liam stava annuendo e ridendo per qualcosa che Pucey stava mimando ai compagni. Gli altri del terzo anno gli buttavano un occhio ogni tanto, in attesa che andasse a festeggiare con loro.  
“È stato grandioso! La miglior partita di sempre,” stava dicendo Will. “Era come guardare un’unica volontà collettiva, il cui obbiettivo era la vittoria. Non avrebbero potuto perdere, sarebbe stato impossibile!” concluse, deciso.  
Le ragazze risero.  
“Ho deciso che questi saranno anche i festeggiamenti per il torneo di duello,” disse Madeline. “Non abbiamo mai festeggiato come si deve, ed è ora che lo facciamo!”  
Gli altri sollevarono i bicchieri con lei.  
“Dici che per celebrare l’evento posso affatturare qualcuno?” le chiese Will.  
Alle sue spalle si sentiva Draco Malfoy arringare il suo fan club: “Una bella partita. Naturalmente, l’anno prossimo, quando entrerò in squadra…”  
“Arriva Liam,” annunciò Euriale.  
Liam stava salutando i compagni di squadra. Finì la sua bottiglia di burrobirra e la abbandonò su un tavolo, dirigendosi verso gli amici con un largo sorriso stampato in faccia.  
“Ehi, che fai?” chiese Will a Isabel, che si era alzata.  
Isabel lo ignorò, scrollando i capelli. Andò incontro a Liam e alzandosi in punta di piedi lo baciò sulle labbra.  
Euriale e Madeline rimasero senza parole e ci mancò poco che Will si strozzasse con quello che stava bevendo.  
“Voi sapevate che lo avrebbe fatto?” chiese alle ragazze, tossendo.  
Loro scossero la testa.  
“Be’, però che aveva qualcosa in mente si si vedeva, no?” fece Madeline, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Sì…eppure, non me lo aspettavo,” rispose Euriale.  
In realtà, Isabel lo aveva in mente da parecchio, forse già da settembre. Sapeva di essere bella e popolare tra i ragazzi, ma riteneva la cosa più fastidiosa che altro. Prima o poi si sarebbe trovata un fidanzato e avrebbe lasciato a rosicare tutti quelli che le stavano dietro. Poi aveva realizzato che non serviva cercare lontano: gli unici di cui le importasse erano i suoi amici e tra loro…be’, Liam era semplicemente perfetto.  
Era sempre stato gentile con lei e aveva sempre combattuto al suo fianco. Era carino, era un giocatore di quidditch della squadra migliore della scuola ed era un campione di duello come lei. Durante la prima gita a Hogsmeade aveva sentito che c’era chimica, tra loro, e rimanere da soli era stata la cosa più eccitante della visita alla Stamberga Strillante.  
Dopo un attimo (o forse più d’uno) di smarrimento, Liam le aveva appoggiato le mani sui fianchi e lei non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere. Si separarono.  
Isabel contemplò soddisfatta il sorrisetto incredulo del ragazzo, lo prese per mano e lo trascinò a sedersi.  
Dall’altro lato della sala, Tyrell e Terence stavano parlando delle loro possibilità una volta finita la scuola e dei passi da compiere, quando Tyrell notò una cosa che gli faceva sempre venire i brividi: Chudderley che si illuminava e dava di gomito a Throckmorton.  
Morgan guardò dove l’amico indicava e subito si girò con aria deliziata verso Tyrell: “Ehi, sembra che uno dei tuoi ragazzi stia violando le regole!”  
“E bravo Warrington!” commentò Terence.  
Tyrell sentì il cuore perdere un colpo, quando vide Liam Warrington con in braccio Isabel De Atienza. Con uno smisurato senso di urgenza attraversò la sala comune cercando di non dare troppo nell’occhio. Si avvicinò alla coppietta, notando che anche i loro amici erano alquanto perplessi.  
“Ehi, ragazzi…vi godete la festa? Isabel, ti spiace se prendo in prestito War? Devo parlarti, Warrington,” concluse, il suo sorriso falso che si serrava in un mezzo ringhio.  
Liam si alzò, lanciando un’occhiata preoccupata a Isabel, piuttosto alterata, e una agli amici.  
Pareva aver dimenticato che la bocca serviva per parlare, dopo averne scoperto un uso così ricreativo. Seguì Tyrell in silenzio.  
“Che cazzo stai facendo, Warrington?” sibilò Tyrell, quando furono in un angolo un po’ discreto.  
“Cosa?” fece il ragazzo, spaesato.  
“Stavi limonando con Isabel! Cosa credi che ti farebbe Olivier, se se ne accorgesse?” Tyrell resistette a malapena all’impulso di girarsi e controllare la posizione di De Atienza.  
“Ma io non ho fatto niente!” protestò Liam, allargando le braccia.  
Isabel osservava da lontano lo scambio, contrariata. Perché Tyrell Plimmswood si impicciava dei suoi affari? La teneva d’occhio per conto di suo fratello? Eccolo lì, Olivier, che…  
“Ehm, Isabel?”  
Isabel si girò verso le sue amiche e Will. Tutti e tre sembravano aver appena visto qualcosa di assolutamente fuori dal mondo. Come un unicorno fucsia, o il Preside vestito sobriamente.  
“Che c’è?” chiese, brusca.  
“Ti spiace spiegarci a cosa abbiamo appena assistito?” le chiese Euriale.  
Isabel buttò indietro i capelli e smise di spiare Liam e Plimmswood: “Mi piace Liam. Volevo trovare un momento in cui fossimo tutti felici per dirglielo. Questo mi è sembrato ottimo.”  
Will rimase colpito da quella piana ammissione, ma le ragazze avevano molte altre domande.  
“Insomma, non capisco cosa c’è di male. E non credo che tu voglia provare a dire a Isabel con chi può uscire…” stava dicendo Liam.  
Tyrell cominciava ad aver voglia di prenderlo a pungi: non capiva che voleva solo evitargli le ire di Olivier?  
“Diamine, Ty, nemmeno io voglio provare a dire a Isabel con chi può uscire,” fece Olivier.  
Tyrell sobbalzò: “Come riesci ad arrivarmi sempre alle spalle?”  
Olivier rise: “Mi ha chiamato Morgan.”  
Morgan apparve all’istante, pronto a gustarsi un po’ di dramma.  
“Comunque,” riprese Olivier, “lascia stare War. È mia sorella che gli ha infilato la lingua in bocca per prima, o sbaglio?”  
Liam avvampò: “Ehm, è…sì, ha cominciato lei…”  
“Vai, dai. Ricorda a mia sorella i limiti della decenza, almeno in pubblico!”  
Liam filò via in un baleno.  
Tyrell occhieggiò l’amico: “Pensavo che la cosa ti avrebbe mandato fuori di testa. Sei sicuro di non essere arrabbiato?”  
Olivier sorrise: “Ti ho già detto che non voglio farmi gli affari di Isabel. E non sono arrabbiato per un semplice motivo.” Si rivolse a Morgan: “Dicevi che tra un paio d’anni tutta la scuola vorrà scoparsi mia sorella.”  
Morgan annuì.  
“Be’, tra un paio d’anni tutti dovranno vedersela con Warrington. Che se continua a crescere così, diventerà più grosso di Plimmswood; che sa duellare, e che viene da una famiglia antica e ricca, come la nostra. Neppure mio padre avrebbe da ridire su Warrington,” concluse.  
Morgan lo fissò, colpito: “Hai manovrato nell’ombra perché accadesse, vero?”  
Olivier sbuffò: “Non ho questo potere. Ma so riconoscere una situazione favorevole, quando ne vedo una.”  
Fece cenno a Tyrell di seguirlo.  
Trovarono dei bicchieri e Olivier versò da bere all’amico: “Non ho bisogno che tu mi protegga. È carino, ma non è necessario.”  
Olivier era di buon umore: niente emozioni estranee nella sua testa. Piton gli aveva chiesto se voleva andare alla partita. Lui aveva risposto che non ci teneva particolarmente, ma che gli sarebbe piaciuto godersi la festa, se avessero vinto. Così Piton gli aveva dato un’ampolla di Pozione Inibente: le lezioni di Occlumanzia non andavano male, ma poter spegnere l’empatia come una bacchetta era molto più facile e veloce.  
“Qualcun altro avrebbe detto ‘grazie’,” gli rispose Tyrell, bevendo.  
Olivier fece un sorrisetto: “Mi stai diventando sentimentale. E cos’è questa storia che esci con una Tassorosso? Una certa…Lynda?”  
“Ma come cazzo fai a sapere sempre tutto?”  
Quella sera Liam si sedette sul letto con lo sguardo un po’ perso. Lui e Isabel erano stati appiccicati quasi tutto il pomeriggio e la serata. A cena si erano seduti vicini e avevano parlato tra loro tutto il tempo.  
Will continuava a guardarlo come se fosse diventato l’essere più strano sulla faccia del pianeta.  
“Quindi…” cominciò, “tu e Isabel ora state assieme?”  
“Direi di sì.”  
“Non sapevo che ti piacesse Isabel,” fece Will, grattandosi una guancia.  
Liam lo fissò con tanto d’occhi: “Sei matto? Come potrebbe non piacermi Isabel?”  
“Ok. E anche tu le piaci. Forte.” Will studiò per un po’ il pavimento. “Mi diresti come hai fatto, amico?”  
Liam scosse la testa: “Dovrai chiederlo a Maddie, perché io non ne ho la minima idea.”  
  
Piton non sapeva come agire. Aveva interrogato Malfoy sulla creatura che aveva visto nella Foresta e mentre il bambino parlava aveva usato la Legilimanzia su di lui.  
Draco era fuggito dopo pochi secondi, quindi l’immagine della creatura era quanto mai vaga, ma nonostante ciò Piton era convinto che essa avesse un corpo. Un corpo umano.  
Era un’informazione spaventosa: molte delle voci che aveva raccolto negli anni e Silente concordavano sul fatto che il Signore Oscuro non avesse più un corpo fisico, che fosse poco più di uno spirito con poteri molto limitati. Il signore Oscuro era davvero tornato in possesso di un corpo? Era davvero riuscito a conquistare di nuovo un tale potere, senza che i suoi vecchi seguaci ne avessero il minimo sentore, nonostante il Marchio Nero, che li connetteva alla volontà del loro padrone? Aveva parlato con Silente, ma il vecchio mago non sembrava voler dar peso alle sue supposizioni.  
“Non credo che Tom Riddle si nasconda nella Foresta Proibita, Severus,” aveva detto, con calma esasperante. “Se avesse riacquistato forma umana si sarebbe già rivelato ai vecchi alleati.”  
“Allora cos’ha visto il giovane Malfoy nella Foresta?” aveva chiesto Piton, misurando a grandi passi l’ufficio del Preside.  
“Qualcosa che non abbiamo gli elementi per interpretare, ancora.”  
“Vorrà allontanare il ragazzo, almeno. È evidente che è in pericolo e ha la stessa sgradevole abitudine di suo padre a buttarcisi a capofitto!”  
“Ho piena fiducia in Harry,” aveva chiuso il discorso Silente, strappandogli un verso esasperato.  
Se Silente non intendeva prendere in mano la questione, avrebbe dovuto farlo Piton.  
Anche se in cuor suo era sollevato che il Signore Oscuro non gli si fosse rivelato, non poteva più aspettare che le risposte arrivassero: quel pomeriggio aveva sorpreso Potter, Granger e Weasley nell’ingresso, nell’atto di complottare qualcosa. Aveva cercato di ricordar loro che erano solo ragazzini e avrebbero dovuto solo festeggiare la fine degli esami, ma quelle parole erano suonate così strane nella sua bocca, che aveva ripiegato sulla classica minaccia dell’espulsione. Fiato sprecato: i tre avevano continuato imperterriti a ficcanasare in giro.  
Quella faccenda andava conclusa prima che quell’idiota di Potter si facesse uccidere.  
Raptor se n’era rimasto tranquillo, nelle ultime settimane (d’altronde, se il Signore Oscuro aveva bevuto sangue di unicorno, avevano sicuramente guadagnato tempo) e forse Piton poteva arrischiarsi a lasciare il castello alla sorveglianza del Preside, quella notte, per dare un’occhiata nella Foresta Proibita.  
  
  
Epilogo  
  
  
Ehi, Heartilly!”  
Euriale si girò per salutare Olivier: “Ciao. Arrivi da una lezione di Occlumanzia con Piton?”  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
“Sai, comincio ad apprezzare questa storia. Ha dei risvolti…molto interessanti,” disse, seguendo con lo sguardo due ragazze che li avevano incrociati. “È incredibile quello che puoi capire di una persona, se riesci a percepire quello che prova sotto la superficie,” riprese. “Il modo in cui le puoi _influenzare_.”  
Euriale lo guardò con la cosa dell’occhio continuando a camminare: “Devi stare attento. Le persone sono come buchi…”  
“…volgare, Heartilly, specie in bocca a una ragazzina…”  
“Idiota. Intendo dire che sono come pozzi senza fondo di paure, rabbia, angoscia. Devi mantenere le distanze.”  
“Lo so, lo so. E bisogna rispettare la privacy. Ci sono cose che onestamente avrei preferito non sapere dei miei compagni,” rispose Olivier.  
Euriale annuì, pensando ai salti mortali che doveva fare per evitare di impicciarsi delle emozioni di Liam e Isabel. Cavolo, erano così forti e nuove e assolute: spazzavano via tutti i pensieri dei suoi amici.  
“Vieni al banchetto di fine anno?” chiese a Olivier.  
Lui fece cenno di sì: “Porterò la Pozione Inibente con me. Insomma, dopo sette anni e sette vittorie, non penso che mi agiterò troppo, ma è la mia ultima notte ad Hogwarts e voglio godermela.”  
Euriale sorrise: “Per te sarà la settima vittoria, ma c’è sempre qualcuno per cui è la prima. Saranno loro a metterti in difficoltà”  
“Be’, sono preparato. Ci vediamo, Heartilly.”  
Euriale raggiunse gli amici in biblioteca.  
“Allora? Qualche novità, altri pettegolezzi?” chiese sottovoce.  
Liam annuì: “Potter verrà al banchetto, stasera. Madama Chips non era d’accordo, ma il Preside ha insistito.”  
Isabel scosse la testa, incredula che le voci che giravano per tutta la scuola fossero vere. Ma con Liam in Infermeria avevano accesso a un sacco di informazioni quasi di prima mano e, per quanto assurda, la verità era che Potter aveva sconfitto Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, che si era impossessato del corpo di Raptor e voleva rubare la pietra filosofale nascosta al terzo piano della scuola. Sembrava tutto così folle.  
“Non posso credere che ci abbiano lasciato fare lezione con un uomo che aveva intenzione di assassinare un nostro compagno…” disse infine Isabel.  
“Io non posso credere che Piton abbia cercato di salvare Potter alla partita di quidditch!” disse invece Madeline. “Vi ricordate? Ci siamo chiesti se stesse difendendo Potter da qualcun altro e abbiamo scartato l’ipotesi perché sembrava troppo inverosimile…”  
“Quello che non capisco io,” cominciò Will, “è quello che è successo nella Foresta: se è stato Raptor a bere il sangue di unicorno, perché è morto?”  
“Forse le virtù del sangue sono andate solo a Voi-Sapete-Chi,” rispose Euriale.  
Liam scambiò un’occhiata con Will, prima di parlare: “Io mi domando se Piton sapesse o no che dietro a Raptor c’era Voi-Sapete-Chi…”  
“Doveva saperlo, o quantomeno sospettarlo,” rispose Will. “Quando gli ho raccontato della creatura nella Foresta, ha detto che si trattava di un essere capace di tutto, ed era preoccupato…non si sarebbe preoccupato per _Raptor_ solo, no?”  
“Ma allora,” riprese Liam, “se pensava che si trattasse di Voi-Sapete-Chi, non avrebbe dovuto, be’, aiutarlo? In fin dei conti, era uno dei suoi seguaci.”  
“Se Piton lo avesse aiutato, Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato avrebbe sicuramente conquistato la pietra,” fece Madeline.  
“Forse ha fatto un calcolo utilitaristico,” disse Euriale. “Sei stato tu, Liam, a dire che non avrebbe avuto senso uccidere Potter se Voi-Sapete-Chi era scomparso, che Piton non ne avrebbe ricavato niente. Forse il professore pensava che Voi-Sapete-Chi non avesse davvero speranze di ritornare, e non che non valesse la pena rischiare di finire ad Azkaban per aiutarlo.”  
“Riesco a immaginare Piton fare un ragionamento del genere,” le diede ragione Isabel. “E, a ben vedere, dall’esterno Piton non ha tradito Silente, né si è schierato contro Voi-Sapete-Chi.”  
“Astuto,” approvò Madeline.  
“È quasi ora di andare in Sala Grande,” fece Will, interrompendo le loro elucubrazioni.  
Si alzarono per tornare al dormitorio a cambiarsi. Liam affiancò Isabel, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle in un gesto che stava quasi diventando naturale.  
Vedere la Sala Grande addobbata di verde e argento per la terza volta era una bella soddisfazione.  
E nonostante il cinismo di Olivier, doveva esserlo ancora di più per gli studenti dell’ultimo anno, che avevano raggiunto un record che sarebbe rimasto negli annali: sei Coppe del Quidditch (Grifondoro, senza Potter, ancora in Infermeria, aveva perso con Corvonero) e sette Coppe delle Case.  
I Serpeverde cominciarono a battere i calici sul tavolo per attirare l’attenzione del Preside e ottenere così la dichiarazione ufficiale della vittoria.  
Ma il discorso del Preside gelò a tutti il sorriso sulle labbra: nuovi punti da assegnare?  
Con crescente orrore, i Serpeverde rimasero a guardare mentre Silente assegnava sufficienti punti ai Grifondoro per arrivare primi a pari merito con la loro Casa. Poi, beffa delle beffe, il Preside assegnò ancora 10 punti ai rosso-oro, con una motivazione incomprensibile a chiunque. Certo, Potter aveva sconfitto Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, e i suoi amici avevano superato le prove di magia dei Direttori delle Case, ma Paciock che cosa aveva fatto? Aveva ‘affrontato gli amici’? Non aveva senso e non era giusto!  
Liam non riusciva a parlare dalla rabbia, ma Isabel aveva voce per tutti e due.  
Will pareva più contraddetto che altro: “Che hanno Corvonero e Tassorosso da applaudire?”  
“Sembra che non siamo mai stati così poco popolari…” rispose Madeline, occhieggiandoli.  
Will rivolse un’occhiata torva ai Serpeverde del primo anno: sapeva di chi era la colpa.  
Euriale si chiese se Olivier avesse preso la sua Pozione Inibente per far fronte alla delusione e alla rabbia dei suoi compagni. Poi diede un’occhiata al tavolo degli insegnanti e quasi le venne da ridere: Occlumante o meno, certi pensieri Piton non riusciva proprio a nasconderli!


	19. Quarto anno. Capitolo 1

 

## Quarto anno

##    
Capitolo 1

  
“Ci siete? Tutto a posto?” chiese Will agli altri, girandosi sulla sella.  
Madeline fermò il suo cavallo un paio di passi dietro a quello di Will, annuendo. Euriale si fermò più a destra, posò le redini sul collo del cavallo e lo lasciò mangiare un po’ d’erba.    
Liam era rimasto un po’ indietro e stava litigando con Oghyart, che sembrava intenzionato a girare a sinistra e a tornarsene a casa senza ulteriori pause.  
“Dove…diavolo…vai…” stava ringhiando Liam sottovoce, cercando di piegare il collo del castrone senza successo, dato che aveva le redini troppo lunghe.  
“Accorcia la redine destra, fai un’azione verso l’alto e usa l’assetto, come a cavallo della scopa,” gli ricordò Will.  
Con qualche difficoltà, Liam riuscì più o meno ad affiancarsi agli altri e il cavallo tuffò la testa nell’erba.  
Will aveva dato Oghyart a lui perché il castrone aveva molta esperienza ed era molto equilibrato: era il cavallo su cui Will aveva imparato a cavalcare, da bambino, ed era la scelta più sicura per il suo amico, che non aveva mai montato. Ma Oghyart riconosceva all’istante i principianti e fingeva di non capire le indicazioni delle mani, quando non erano precise.  
Morgentau, il purosangue di suo padre che montava Euriale, era più rispettoso dei cavalieri, ma se Liam avesse dato a lui uno degli strattoni che aveva involontariamente rifilato a Oghyart, sarebbe stato disarcionato in un battito di ciglia.  
Euriale, invece, anche se non aveva mai cavalcato, aveva mani delicate e ferme. E soprattutto, chiedeva poco, limitandosi a seguire gli altri, trasmettendo tranquillità alla sua cavalcatura.  
Madeline montava Red Ribbon, uno dei più giovani: la meno paurosa dei due, ma comunque non una cavalla facile. D’altronde, Madeline e Will erano già usciti insieme a cavallo tante volte, e lei cominciava a cavarsela.  
“Siamo quasi arrivati,” disse Will, soprattutto a Liam, che sembrava averne le scatole piene.  
Will montava GreyJoy, che lo stava tenendo parecchio impegnato: era nevrile, dominante e si conseguenza poco fiducioso nel suo cavaliere, e odiava avanzare per primo, cosa che Will lo stava costringendo a fare, preferendo fare strada per i suoi amici. Anche adesso, il cavallo grigio era rigido e all’erta. Will non ebbe bisogno che Euriale puntualizzasse ‘c’è qualcuno’, perché GreyJoy sobbalzò esageratamente e soffiò forte verso un frusciare nei cespugli.  
“Chi c’è?” chiese una voce sconosciuta, poi si sentirono passi e rumore di rami scostati e tre ragazzi apparvero sul sentiero.  
GreyJoy indietreggiò abbassando la testa e sollevandola di scatto, molleggiando il peso tra spalle e anche, pronto alla fuga. Quando Will mise gambe per impedirgli di indietreggiare ancora, si impennò.  
“No!” esclamò Will. “Buono, giù!”  
“Cazzo, scusa, William!” disse uno dei nuovi venuti.  
Will calmò il cavallo: “Non è niente…”  
Diede un’occhiata agli altri: Madeline aveva tenuto Red Ribbon, Euriale stava dando dei colpetti rassicuranti sul collo di Morgentau. Oghyart continuava a mangiare.  
“E quelli chi sono?” chiese Liam. “Ah, babbani,” soffiò, rivolto alle ragazze.  
Euriale li studiò, attenta.  
“Ehi, ma è il nostro piccolo Laird!” gridò uno dei babbani.  
Erano tre ragazzi in jeans e maglietta. Due potevano avere sui quattordici, quindici anni; l’altro, il primo che aveva parlato, ne aveva quasi diciotto.  
“Non sono un Laird,” rispose Will, freddo.  
“Lascialo stare,” ordinò il ragazzo più grande al suo amico. Diede un’occhiata a Madeline, Euriale e Liam. “Io sono Scott. Voi siete i compagni di scuola di William?” Poi aggrottò la fronte e tornò a guardare Will. “Hai portato dei principianti in passeggiata senza cap? Non ti pare rischioso?” gli chiese, in scozzese.  
“Quello non ha idea di come si sta a cavallo!” commentò uno dei ragazzi più giovani, indicando Liam.  
Liam non capì, ma per buona misura decise di prendersela: “Che ha detto, quel babbano scozzese?”  
Sarebbe apparso più minaccioso, se contemporaneamente Oghyart non si fosse girato, tutto preso a cercare ciuffi d’erba più saporiti.  
“Ce la siamo cavata benissimo,” rispose Will in inglese a Scott.  
Non poteva certo dire a quei babbani che sua madre aveva eseguito un Incantesimo di Rimbalzo su tutti loro, per neutralizzare le conseguenze di una caduta. E poi, aveva fatto quel tragitto con tutti i suoi cavalli per una settimana, da quando aveva invitato gli altri a passare un paio di giorni a casa sua. Ma non intendeva giustificarsi con Scott.  
Scott sorrise, nonostante il tono asciutto di Will: “In effetti…ehi, Maddie, sei migliorata!”  
“Sono Madeline, per te, Scott,” rispose lei.  
“Lo conosci?” le chiese Euriale in un sussurro.  
“È il figlio di quello che guarda i cavalli di Will,” le rispose Madeline.  
“Gli scozzesi ignorano il concetto di proprietà delle terre, McIver?” chiese Liam, riuscendo finalmente a rigirare il suo cavallo.  
“Sarai mica gallese? Un’inglese, un gallese e una straniera: con che gente ti accompagni, McIver?” chiese ancora uno dei ragazzi.  
Scott lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“In effetti, siete molto vicini alla casa. Credevo fossimo d’accordo,” fece Will, spingendo avanti GreyJoy.  
Euriale sentì la rabbia di Will salire lentamente, così diversa da quella di Liam, che si scatenava in un istante.  
Scott ebbe la compiacenza di vergognarsi: “Sì, lo so. Scusaci. Volevamo andare alla caletta, ma i rovi hanno bloccato il passaggio sull’altro sentiero e siamo risaliti fino a qui. Facciamo un centinaio di metri su questa strada e scendiamo di nuovo. Promesso.”  
“Ok,” grugnì Will.  
Scott sorrise di nuovo: “Fate un salto in paese, stasera? Devi far visitare Tain ai tuoi amici, Wallace!”  
“Wallace non può mancare alla festa!” ghignò uno dei babbani.  
“Wallace?” chiesero a una voce Euriale e Liam.  
Will arrossì d’imbarazzo.  
“Piantatela di usare quello stupido soprannome!” fece ai ragazzi scozzesi.  
“Perché ti chiamano Wallace?” insistette Euriale con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Perché il nostro William ha interpretato William Wallace nella nostra rievocazione annuale della battaglia di Sterling,” spiegò Scott divertito. “Non lo hai mai raccontato ai tuoi amici?”  
“È stata una cosa stupida…ed è successo una volta sola!”  
Era stata un’idea di Boyd Thompson, e la madre di Will l’aveva accolta con favore, sempre decisa a trovare mezzi per svagarlo dal loro lutto. A dire il vero, Will, decenne, si era anche divertito ad arringare i suoi uomini, galoppando con la faccia dipinta dei colori di guerra scozzesi.  
“È successo due volte,” precisò crudelmente Scott, sorridendo.  
I suoi amici sghignazzarono e Liam con loro: “Penso che ti chiamerò Wallace, d’ora in poi!”  
“Stronzo!” gli sibilò Will.  
“Noi andiamo,” riprese Scott. “Mi raccomando, venite alla festa. Vi piacerà, ragazze: si balla, si beve…posso farti da guida, se ti va,” aggiunse rivolto a Euriale. “Ci piace essere ospitali, con i turisti stranieri…”  
Euriale gli scoccò un’occhiata di sufficienza: “Non parlare con me.”  
Voltò il cavallo.  
“Sempre amabili, i francesi,” commentò Scott, mentre Will sorrideva soddisfatto.  
“Andiamo,” disse agli amici.  
“Si va, Wallace?” rise Liam.  
Will decise di fargliela pagare.  
“Ehi, Maddie. Galoppo, ok?” sussurrò rivolto all’amica.  
Madeline annuì, tranquilla.  
“Euriale? Tu sei a posto?”  
Morgentau non aveva certo paura a rimanere da solo.  
“Vi raggiungo con calma,” ripose Euriale, intuendo le sue intenzioni.  
“Ehi, Liam, ti ricordi? Giù i talloni e schiena dritta,” disse Will ad alta voce.  
“Uh?”  
Il biondo spronò GreyJoy al galoppo e Red Ribbon lo seguì ordinatamente.  
“Aspe…” iniziò Liam, mentre Oghyart, resosi improvvisamente conto che gli altri cavalli se ne stavano andando, si lanciava in un galoppo disordinato dietro di loro.  
Euriale trattenne Morgentau quando cercò di partire, poi lo lasciò avviarsi al passo.  
Arrivarono in vista del castello in un paio di minuti. Will, in testa, vide Isabel nel giardino roccioso al fondo del viale inghiaiato che girava attorno alla rocca e portava al parco posteriore della casa.  
La ragazza gli fece un cenno e lui si fermò.  
“È arrivato Piton!” gli disse Isabel. “Dove sono gli altri?”  
“Maddie è subito dietro, e anche Liam. Spero. Euriale è rimasta più indietro,” rispose Will. Allungò un braccio verso Isabel: “Sali, ti porto io.”  
Isabel gli schiaffeggiò la mano: la ragazza non aveva neanche voluto _toccare_ un cavallo!  
Will sbuffò, divertito: “Fai le scale, allora!” Indicò i ripidi gradini scavati nella roccia che portavano a livello del castello.  
Ripartì al galoppo, inseguito da Madeline e Red Ribbon. Oghyart avrebbe certamente rallentato, prima di affrontare il tratto più ripido della salita.  
Will fece irruzione nel giardino posteriore e frenò GreyJoy di colpo, scagliando ghiaia in tutte le direzioni, anche su sua madre e Piton, a due metri di distanza.  
“Ops! Scusate!” gridò allegro, smontando in fretta.  
Tenendo le redini sul braccio si avvicinò alla madre e la baciò su una guancia con entusiasmo. Rise dei suoi deboli rimproveri alla sua maleducazione.  
Piton si era scostato e osservava GreyJoy con ancora meno entusiasmo di quanto il cavallo ne avesse per lui.  
“Professore!” fece Will, stringendogli la mano. “Grazie di essere venuto.”  
“Sempre lieto di dare una mano,” gli ripose Piton, con sarcasmo evidente.  
Quando anche Madeline arrivò e smontò da cavallo, GreyJoy sobbalzò, e il professore decise di mettersi in un luogo più sicuro, lontano da quelle bestie sudate.  
Quando Oghyart comparve nel giardino, la sua andatura era al massimo un passo sostenuto, ma Liam era ancora arrabbiato.  
Saltò giù da sella prima ancora che il cavallo si fermasse, gridando: “Sei un imbecille! Ora ti prendo a pugni!” e si scagliò su Will, dandogli uno spintone.  
Will rise: “No, dai, aspetta! Non abbandonare il cavallo…”  
Si sottrasse alla presa dell’amico e recuperò le redini di Oghyart, mentre Liam e Madeline salutavano Piton.  
“Dov’è Euriale?” chiese sua madre all’improvviso.  
“Sta bene, non ti preoccupare. Maddie, quando arriva la accompagni alla selleria?” fece Will. Si rivolse poi a Piton: “Mentre io sistemo i cavalli, perché non vi accomodate tutti a bere qualcosa? Così poi parliamo.”  
“Da questa parte,” disse Andromaca McIver e gli uomini la seguirono; Madeline rimase ad aspettare Euriale.  
La ragazza arrivò assieme a Isabel, portando il cavallo a mano per poter chiacchierare con l’amica.  
“Lei ti è sembrata contenta?” chiese a voce bassa Euriale.  
“A dir la verità, mi sono sembrati tutti e due imbarazzati,” rispose Isabel.  
“Dev’essere per via di quello che è successo l’estate scorsa…” rifletté Euriale.  
Isabel raggiunse gli adulti e Liam, mentre Euriale e Madeline seguirono Will alla selleria. Portarono tutti assieme i cavalli ai loro paddock.  
“Sei al settimo cielo,” disse Euriale a Will.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle: “Sono solo contento di avervi tutti qui.”  
Prese sottobraccio le ragazze ed Euriale decise che se stava bene a lui, si sarebbe goduta un po’ della sua felicità.  
Gli elfi avevano servito il pranzo all’aperto, sul tavolo di pietra circolare all’ombra del pergolato.  
Una volta finito di mangiare, Madeline propose di fare una foto. Andromaca McIver andò a prendere la macchina fotografica con cui aveva già fatto qualche scatto ai ragazzi quella mattina, in sella e pronti a partire. Piton fece per alzarsi, ma Euriale e Isabel lo bloccarono.  
“Vieni anche tu, mamma,” chiamò Will, ma la donna sorrise e scattò.  
“Per quanto sia tutto molto piacevole, ti spiace dirmi di cosa volevi parlarmi, William?” chiese Piton.  
Anche gli altri si fecero attenti: a loro Will aveva detto solo che aveva invitato il professore così lo avrebbero visto anche lontano da Hogwarts, una volta tanto.  
“Oh, non è una questione importante!” intervenne Andromaca McIver. “E non posso credere che mio figlio l’abbia disturbata per una cosa del genere.”  
“ _È_ importante: sta diventando un problema,” rispose Will. “È per via di un lago sulla proprietà. È infestato da kelpie: prima o poi qualche babbano si farà fregare e affogherà. E daranno la colpa a noi!” spiegò.  
“Il Direttore della tua Casa non è un disinfestatore!” lo rimbrottò la madre; lanciò a Piton un’occhiata di scuse.  
“I kelpie sono creature oscure, e vanno affrontate da un mago abile. Di chi altro dovremmo fidarci? A chi dovremmo permettere di entrare in casa nostra?” ribatté Will, duro. “Spero di non offenderla, professore, chiedendo a lei…” disse poi a Piton.  
“Nessuna offesa. Periodicamente, anche il lago di Hogwarts va ripulito: l’ultima volta ce ne siamo occupati Grawely, Kettleburn e io.” Sorrise sarcastico: “Certamente nessuno di noi vuole rischiare di mettere in pericolo la vita di qualche babbano che si perda tra le colline: è un’ottima idea neutralizzare la minaccia dei kelpie.”  
“Si potrebbe anche pensare di proteggere i confini con incantesimi respingi-babbani, signora McIver,” intervenne Liam. “Voglio dire, sono così _vicini_. Ne abbiamo incontrati tre, stamattina, sulla via del ritorno.”  
“Avete visto dei babbani?” esclamò Isabel, raddrizzando la schiena e scrutando gli amici.  
“E…cos’è successo?” chiese Andromaca McIver, con un filo di voce.  
“Niente,” rispose Liam, sbattendo le palpebre, perplesso da tanta agitazione. Aveva dimenticato che Isabel non aveva mai visto un babbano, tranne che a King’s Cross.  
“Era Scott,” precisò Will.  
Sua madre parve rilassarsi notevolmente.  
“Comunque, i kelpie…” ricominciò Will, ma sua madre alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
“D’accordo. Se sta bene al professor Piton, non dirò più nulla.”  
“Possiamo andare anche subito,” disse Piton, alzandosi. “Dopo dovrò tornare a Hogwarts.”  
“Fate attenzione,” raccomandò Andromaca McIver.  
Will inarcò un sopracciglio: “Veramente, dovresti andare tu, mamma. Io imparerò l’incantesimo a Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, ma non potrò eseguirlo prima di compiere 17 anni.”  
Euriale, Madeline, Isabel e Liam si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Sarebbe uno spreco del tempo del professore. Sono sempre stata un disastro a Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, né ho mai studiato Cura delle Creature Magiche. Lo intralcerei e basta,” rispose Andromaca McIver in tono fermo.  
“È più opportuno che venga tu, William. Non studierai l’Incantesimo Imposium prima del quinto anno, probabilmente, e in caso di emergenza potresti dovertene servire anche se sei minorenne,” disse Piton, chiudendo la questione.  
“D’accordo,” sospirò Will. “Dovremo prendere le scope…” e fece strada a Piton.  
Andromaca McIver si alzò a sua volta: “Magari volete farvi una doccia e riposarvi, ragazzi,” disse agli ospiti. “Io sarò in casa.”  
Si allontanò dopo un brevissimo sorriso.  
“Ho avuto solo io l’impressione che Will stesse cercando di far restare soli sua madre e Piton?” chiese Madeline, appena la donna non fu più a portata d’orecchio.  
“No, non solo tu,” le rispose Euriale.  
Liam sembrava un po’ turbato: “Gli è dato di volta il cervello, a Will?”  
“Non mi sembra ci siano i presupposti per far andare le cose come vorrebbe lui,” commentò Isabel.  
“Direi proprio di no,” confermò Euriale.  
“Penso che andrò a farmi una doccia,” annunciò Madeline. Non c’era ragione di restare a discutere di qualcosa di così ridicolo e improbabile.  
Euriale la seguì.  
Liam sorrise a Isabel: “Vado anch’io. Tu cosa fai?”  
Lei scrollò i capelli perfetti: “Mi godo un po’ il panorama dalla scogliera. Sai che pensavo?” aggiunse, sorridendo maliziosamente. “Le ragazze ci metteranno una vita…se tu ti sbrigassi, potresti raggiungermi sulla scogliera…”  
“Volo.”  
  
Will atterrò a un centinaio di metri dal laghetto, dopo aver controllato accuratamente che gli alberi lo celassero alla vista. Piton scese accanto a lui poco dopo.  
La presenza dell’uomo era stata dibattuta, tra Will e sua madre. Will le aveva detto che voleva invitarlo perché lui e gli altri lo rispettavano e perché Piton gradiva la loro compagnia. Non era affatto strano: i diplomati di Serpeverde lo avevano invitato a cena per ringraziarlo delle sue ottime referenze solo la settimana prima. Se poi l’uomo avesse potuto anche aiutarli con quei kelpie, tanto meglio.  
Indubbiamente sua madre sospettava che ci fosse altro, dietro quell’invito, ma nessuno dei due aveva voluto scoprire le proprie carte, quindi Will era rimasto aggrappato alla storia del laghetto, e sua madre aveva continuato a fingere di pensare che per Piton sarebbe stata solo una seccatura.  
“Ecco il laghetto, professore,” disse il ragazzo.  
Guardò Piton e per la prima volta si rese conto di non aver pensato alle mosse del terzo giocatore. Piton lo fissava così intensamente che Will si mosse a disagio: “Professore…?”  
Cercò di distogliere lo sguardo: quando Euriale voleva mentire a Piton o non voleva svelare troppo di quello che pensava gli dava le spalle, o evitava con casualità il contatto visivo.  
“Credo che possiamo andare,” fece Will, incamminandosi.  
Ma era troppo tardi.  
“Sapevi che Kettleburn poteva occuparsi delle creature facilmente. Perché non lo hai chiesto a lui?” indagò Piton.  
Will scosse le spalle, rallentando appena: “Oh, ecco, immagino che agli altri insegnanti non sia sfuggito che Kettleburn sta un po’ andando via con la testa…”  
Piton si fermò: “Non mentirmi, William.”  
Will si girò e allargò le braccia: “È la verità, professore. Kettleburn è fuso.”  
L’uomo si limitò a stringere gli occhi.  
Will alzò i suoi al cielo: “Non ho chiesto a Kettleburn perché non è lui che ha litigato con mia madre l’estate scorsa. Speravo vi riappacificaste.”  
Piton sbatté le palpebre, come se si fosse aspettato altro: “Ti riferisci a quello che è successo al torneo? A Sanders?”  
Will annuì: “Mi ci è voluto un po’, perché era…insomma…ho raccontato a mia madre cos’è successo quando ho seguito Sanders al piano di sotto. Nonostante quello che lei, professore, aveva detto sugli Auror di Sanders, poi è venuto a cercarmi e mi ha impedito di vendicarmi. E io penso che le azioni dovrebbero contare più delle parole. Pensavo che dopo aver saputo cos’era successo, mia madre si fosse ricreduta e non le scrivesse per orgoglio,” concluse. “Così l’ho invitata qui.”  
Piton parve riflettere per un po’, poi cominciò a parlare lentamente: “Io e tua madre non ci frequentavamo. E quello tra noi non è stato un litigio. Possiamo definirlo una prova del Fato: ci siamo trovati in una situazione che ha chiarito quanto siamo diversi, quanto i nostri valori siano diversi. Lei non deve ricredersi su nulla. Per quanto mi costi ammetterlo,” e fece una smorfia, “so che ha ragione; che non si può conservare il rancore tutta la vita senza avvelenarsi. A volte vorrei agire diversamente-una volta ci sono riuscito, e ha richiesto tutto il mio coraggio. Ma non è quello che faccio di solito. Se tu non mi avessi trascinato via per una manica, non credo che mi sarei comportato in maniera molto edificante, con Sanders,” concluse con un sorriso amaro.  
“Ma…” cominciò Will.  
Piton sollevò una mano: “È una fortuna che sia successo subito. Non posso passare la vita a scusarmi di quello che sono, e sono sicuro che tua madre non vorrebbe passarla a combattere una causa persa. Non ne parleremo più.”  
“Non volevo impicciarmi, professore. Ma non volevo che restaste in cattivi rapporti…” provò a rimediare Will.  
“I nostri rapporti sono più che civili, McIver. Fammi vedere questi kelpie. A dire il vero, sono sorpreso che tu non abbia provato ad addomesticarli…”  
Will sorrise: “Be’, in effetti avrei voluto. Ma da solo, senza il supporto di nessuno, sarebbe stato pericoloso.”  
Piton alzò un sopracciglio: “Riconosco del buon senso, finalmente?”  
Will rise.  
Ritornarono al castello a metà pomeriggio. I ragazzi bevevano limonata al fresco in salotto in compagnia di Andromaca McIver. Will raccontò a tutti di come avevano reso innocue le creature lacustri, bevendo e facendo uno spuntino.  
Poco dopo, Piton si congedò dai ragazzi. Will rimase seduto, lasciando che fosse la madre a scortare il loro ospite.  
“William aveva in mente qualcosa, non è vero?” chiese a Piton con aria imbarazzata.  
“Niente di grave,” la rassicurò l’uomo.  
“È stato inopportuno?”  
“No. È tutto chiarito, in ogni caso,” rispose Piton con un inchino formale. “Non posso, e non intendo, superare i limiti del mio ruolo.”  
Era lusinghiero che il ragazzo lo volesse accanto alla madre, ma Piton non poteva sopportare quel grado di responsabilità e quell’invasione nella sua vita privata. Quante volte si era ripromesso di mantenere le distanze dai suoi studenti?  
  
“Vi va di andare alla festa in paese?” chiese Will agli altri. “Ne vale la pena.”  
“In paese? In mezzo ai babbani?” fece Liam, incredulo.  
“Stai scherzando!” esclamò Isabel, il braccio di Liam intorno alle spalle.  
“Per niente. Suonano dal vivo, si mangiano piatti tipici scozzesi e nessuno fa caso alla tua età, se chiedi una birra,” rispose Will.  
L’idea parve intrigare Liam.  
“Si fanno balli tradizionali: per i babbani sono riti pagani, ma in realtà si tratta delle vecchie tradizioni della comunità magica. Sono sopravvissute, e noi dovremmo onorarle,” continuò Will, sperando di colpire le ragazze.  
“Ho avuto l’impressione che non ti piacessero quei babbani, stamattina,” gli disse Euriale.  
“Non è un dannato babbanofilo, Heartilly!” intervenne Liam.  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Non mi vanno troppo a genio: sono invadenti e ottusi. Ma fanno anche delle cose piacevoli. E quello che onora la mia terra mi piace.”  
“Il tuo sangue scozzese non può venire prima del tuo sangue di mago!” lo sgridò Isabel.  
Will sorrise: “Te l’ho già detto: questa terra è magica! Abbiamo più diritto noi cinque di festeggiare l’estate di tutti loro messi assieme.”  
“Ma non sarà pericoloso?” chiese Madeline. “Tutti quei babbani riuniti nello stesso posto…”  
“Nessuno farà caso a noi. E se fosse proprio necessario, noi possiamo usare la magia, no? In situazioni di emergenza anche i maghi minorenni possono usare le bacchette lontano da Hogwarts.”  
“Non mi è mai stato chiaro a protezione di chi sia stata pensata questa regola…” borbottò Liam.  
“Di maghi e babbani insieme: per i minorenni vige il divieto di usare la magia perché si pensa che siano molto meno responsabili degli adulti, e che potrebbero violare lo Statuto di Segretezza,” gli spiegò Euriale.  
“Sono certo che non dovremo infrangere nessuna legge,” disse Will. “Avanti!”  
Isabel e Liam si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Purché mio padre non lo vanga mai a sapere…” fece lui.  
“Io non lo dirò certo a nessuno!” rispose Isabel, inorridendo al pensiero che qualcuno sapesse che si era mescolata a dei babbani.  
Will guardò speranzoso Euriale e Madeline.  
“Se restiamo tutti assieme…” rispose Madeline.  
Euriale scosse le spalle: “Va bene. Vediamo questa festa di babbani.”  
Will sorrise: “Grazie, ragazzi…”  
Dopo aver passato il resto del pomeriggio a scherzare, andarono a prepararsi per la festa.  
Will aveva consigliato alle ragazze di non farsi troppi problemi (“Un vestito qualunque, lungo o corto, andrà bene: le ragazze babbane si mettono davvero di tutto.”), ma quelle si erano ritirate per scegliere le loro mises come se si trattasse di piani di guerra.  
“E noi?” chiese Liam.  
“Pantaloni scuri e camicia, per te,” suggerì Will, frugando nel suo armadio.  
“Spero mi stia la bacchetta in tasca…” iniziò Liam, poi si bloccò. “Non avrai intenzione di metterti il kilt?” chiese all’amico, sgranando gli occhi.  
“Ay,” rispose Will, infilando il suo tartan con tutti gli accessori. “Tutti gli uomini indosseranno il kilt.” Sopra mise una maglietta nera. “Che c’è? I maghi portano vesti…”  
“I vecchi. E poi non scoprono le ginocchia!”  
Will rise di gusto.  
“Vedremo quanto rideranno le ragazze,” gli rispose Liam.  
In effetti, il kilt di Will fu accolto da un coro di risolini, a cui Will replicò mettendosi in posa e sorridendo con orgoglio: “Siete pronte?”  
Si avviarono a piedi verso il paese.  
“Suoneranno musica tradizionale? Cornamuse e flauti?” chiese Liam.  
“Sì e no. È musica tradizionale, cornamuse e tamburi, soprattutto, ma rivisitata in stile rock. Scommetto che il gruppo ti pacerà.”  
Liam sorrise con sufficienza.  
Il villaggio di Tain era illuminato da torce e lampade colorate e le strade erano affollate di turisti e nativi che indossavano abiti tradizionali. Molti dei giovani, con sconcerto dei maghi, sopra il kilt erano a torso nudo.  
“Grazie per esserti disturbato ad indossare una maglietta,” fece Isabel a Will.  
“La birra scalda!” spiegò lui con un ghigno.  
“Vanno sempre in giro così, i babbani?” chiese Euriale.  
“Oh, no! Ma domani c’è la rievocazione storica, e per loro è come Halloween: si travestono.”  
In un prato erano state sistemate decine di lunghe tavole di legno, e l’odore di carne che cuoceva era invitante quanto quello dei banchetti della Sala Grande. Poco più in là un gruppo di uomini nerboruti giocava a lanciare tronchi di legno o tirava asce come fossero state freccette. La folla applaudiva ed esultava ad ogni buon tiro, bevendo da bicchieri di plastica o di corno.  
“Sedetevi, io ordino da mangiare,” suggerì Will, lasciando gli amici vicino ai tavoli.  
“Tu eri già stata qui?” chiese Euriale a Madeline.  
Lei annuì: “Will mi ha fatto visitare il paese, una volta…ma non c’era tutta questa confusione. Somiglia un po’ alla festa di Primavera che fanno da noi, ma quella è riservata ai maghi.” Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Qui, invece…non sembra nemmeno di essere in Inghilterra!”  
“È vero: gli abitanti di Hogsmeade hanno un accento pesante, ma qui non capisco davvero una parola,” intervenne Isabel.  
“Credevo di essere io!” esclamò Euriale.  
“Dovreste sentire il gallese…” disse Liam.  
Euriale cercò Will con lo sguardo. Lo osservò scambiare qualche parola e uno dei suoi sorrisi accattivanti con una donna dietro un bancone, dentro quella che sembrava una taverna posticcia.  
“Che cosa sono quei biglietti?” chiese, indicando.  
Madeline seguì il suo dito puntato: “Devono essere soldi babbani.”  
“Di carta?” chiese Liam, perplesso.  
“Niente metallo? Non hanno alcun senso del valore?” fece Isabel, sdegnata.  
Tornando verso di loro, Will incrociò Scott, il ragazzo che avevano incontrato quella mattina. Era con un uomo che Will salutò cortesemente, rivolgendo un cenno del capo all’altro ragazzo.  
Euriale guardò di nuovo Madeline per delucidazioni.  
“Quello è Boyd Thompson.”  
“E quello è il babbano di stamattina,” disse Liam a Isabel.  
Lei sbirciò curiosa.  
L’uomo, Boyd Thompson, salutò Will con calore e iniziò a parlare. Notando che Will si dondolava da un piede all’altro ascoltando, Scott diede di gomito al padre e disse qualcosa, facendo un gesto verso i Serpeverde. Will sorrise, mentre forse Thompson si scusava per averlo trattenuto.  
Will tornò da loro scambiando qualche altro breve saluto, soprattutto con anziani e adulti di mezza età.  
Quando si sedette accanto agli amici sbuffò: “È come una riunione di famiglia in cui tutti si ricordano di te da neonato e tu non riconosci nessuno. Davvero, non ho idea di chi sia quella gente!”  
“Come fanno a conoscerti?” chiese Euriale.  
“Probabilmente conoscevano i miei nonni,” rispose Will, arrossendo un po’. “Mio padre di sicuro non ha mai frequentato questo posto.”  
“Magari si ricordano di quando hai impersonato William Wallace!” suggerì invece Liam.  
Will lo prese a calci da sotto il tavolo, mentre Liam raccontava a Isabel della partecipazione del loro amico alla rievocazione storica.  
Lo stavano ancora prendendo in giro quando una donna venne a servire loro da mangiare e da bere. Will parlò in scozzese per evitare che gli amici sentissero altri particolari imbarazzanti della sua infanzia a Tain, intuì Euriale, ma la donna ne fu deliziata e rispose con trasporto.  
“Si è trattenuta a stento dal pizzicarti una guancia,” informò Will, sorridendo, quando la donna se ne fu andata.  
“Sei il beniamino di tutti i babbani,” rincarò Madeline.  
“Oh, piantatela!”  
“Perché non dovrebbe? È così carino e _beneducato_!” ghignò Liam.  
“Non vai in giro a petto nudo come un decerebrato,” aggiunse Isabel.  
“È un bravo ragazzo, il nostro Wallace!” si intromise Scott, chinandosi a depositare una caraffa sul loro tavolo.  
“Che altro vuoi?” sbottò Will, esasperato.  
Scott fece un sorrisetto: “Niente, William. Vi ho portato della birra.” Accennò alla caraffa. “Non farti vedere dal mio vecchio. Non ubriacate le ragazze,” ammonì, prima di dare una pacca sulla spalla a Will e andarsene.  
Will lo guardò allontanarsi, perplesso: “Uh…grazie.” Poi sollevò le spalle e versò da bere a tutti.  
“Non sarà avvelenata?” sussurrò Isabel all’orecchio di Liam, ma lui fece una faccia dubbiosa e bevve senza remore.  
“Ecco chi mi ricorda quel tipo!” esclamò Euriale sottovoce a Madeline. “Mi ricorda come Tyrell si comporta con te.”  
Dopo mangiato, e soprattutto dopo due caraffe di birra, qualsiasi esitazione a godersi quella festa di babbani era sparita.  
“Venite!” fece Will a un certo punto. “Inizia il concerto!”  
Sotto il palco la concentrazione di ragazzi in kilt e a torso nudo era elevatissima. Le ragazze babbane indossavano abiti lunghi e portavano ghirlande di fiori nei capelli. I musicisti salirono sul palco in mezzo alle ovazioni. Mentre salutavano il pubblico, Isabel si accostò al petto di Liam e lui l’abbracciò, appoggiando una guancia sulla sua testa. Mentre partiva un assolo di cornamusa, il ragazzo rivolse un’occhiataccia a Will al di sopra della testa di Euriale e Madeline.  
“Fidati. Ti piacerà,” mimò Will con le labbra.  
Liam ne dubitava: sarebbe stata un’ora di rottura di palle alla cornamusa. Magari lui e Isabel avrebbero potuto allontanarsi un po’, sedersi lontano da tutti quei faretti, o cos’erano, e rilassarsi, pensò, depositando un bacio sui capelli della sua fidanzata.  
Poi un colpo di tamburo richiamò la sua attenzione. Dalla folla partì qualche gridolino, mentre le luci del palco illuminavano l’ennesimo scozzese a petto nudo che batteva con foga a due mani su una serie di tamburi. Mentre il ritmo cresceva la folla cominciò a seguirlo battendo mani e piedi. Quando alla cornamusa e ai tamburi si unì il suono di una chitarra che ricordava quella di Will, ma non proprio uguale, Liam si voltò verso l’amico, che lo fissava con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
“Voglio suonarla. Dobbiamo suonarla!” esclamò.  
Will rise: “Lo sapevo!”  
Il pubblico cominciò a ballare, tutt’intorno a loro. Will prese per mano Euriale e Madeline e loro afferrarono Liam e Isabel, e cominciarono a girare, sempre più veloce. Vennero risucchiati in un cerchio più grande: Will riuscì a guadagnare il centro, trascinando Euriale con sé, e la fece volteggiare fino a che non restarono senza fiato. Poi Isabel e Madeline la reclamarono per ballare tra loro. Will rimase a guardarle, felice nonostante tutto della piega degli avvenimenti.  
“Allora, ne valeva la pena?” chiese più di due ore dopo, mentre si arrampicavano, distrutti, fino al castello.  
“Oh, sì,” rispose Liam.  
“Mi è piaciuto,” disse Madeline.  
Will cercò Euriale con lo sguardo. Lei sorrise, gli occhi che si chiudevano dal sonno.  
“Pensavo peggio,” concesse Isabel, buttando all’indietro i capelli un po’ increspati dal sudore.  
Will le fece un inchino ironico.  
“Ma a Capodanno venite da me,” concluse la ragazza, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.


	20. Quarto anno. Capitolo 2

## Capitolo 2

  
  
“Cavolo, Isabel, Allock ti metterà in ombra, con quei capelli strepitosi!” disse Will al banchetto di inizio anno.  
Le ragazze risero, Liam lanciò ad Allock un’occhiata di disgusto al di sopra della testa bionda di Isabel.  
Lei scrollò le spalle: “Non ho niente contro le persone che curano il proprio aspetto. E sono molto sollevata che non indossi turbanti sospetti o altre diavolerie.”  
“Mi domando se fosse così ben vestito anche mentre affrontava gli spiriti in quel villaggio…” disse Madeline.  
“Probabilmente sì: mia madre ha tutti i suoi libri. Io ho letto solo ‘In viaggio con i vampiri’, ma in quello spreca un sacco di parole a descrivere le proprie mises…” rispose Euriale.  
“Venderà ancora più copie, ora che è insegnante di Difesa,” fece Madeline.  
“E quella rissa tra Malfoy senior e Arthur Weasley al Ghirigoro deve aver dato una bella spinta alla sua autobiografia.”  
“Già, la rissa e l’apparizione di San Potter,” brontolò Liam.  
“A te piacciono i resoconti di viaggi e i diari di avventure,” fece Euriale a Will. “Non hai letto nulla di Allock?”  
Will scosse la testa: “Non avrei mai aperto un libro con un titolo cretino come ‘Merenda con la Morte’. Ho letto qualche pagina di ‘Un anno con lo Yeti’, ma mi sembra parecchio romanzato. Poco autentico, se vuoi il mio parere.”  
A dirla tutta, ultimamente Will leggeva soprattutto poesia: i diari di viaggi gli sembravano ora una lettura da bambini.  
“Che hanno i Grifondoro da agitarsi?” chiese Liam, all’improvviso.  
Al tavolo rosso-oro c’era un certo fermento, in effetti.  
“Manca Harry Potter. E il suo amico Weasley,” notò Madeline.  
“Avranno perso il treno…” fece Isabel, poco interessata.  
“Ma tutti gli altri Weasley ci sono!” ribatté Madeline. “Strano cha abbiano lasciato indietro uno dei fratelli.”  
“Tenere il conto deve essere complicato, con tutte quelle teste rosse,” disse Liam.  
Euriale riportò lo sguardo sul tavolo degli insegnanti, divertita dagli sguardi perplessi che venivano rivolti ad Allock dai colleghi.  
Piton lo ignorava, guardando invece il tavolo di Grifondoro: doveva aver notato l’assenza di Potter e Weasley. Il professore si alzò all’improvviso e lasciò la Sala Grande.  
Euriale sorrise tra sé: se erano fortunati, Grifondoro avrebbe perso punti quella sera stessa. Sarebbe stato un record.  
  
C’era una certa eccitazione, alla prima lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, soprattutto tra i Corvonero.  
“Oh, andiamo, non vorrete tenere il broncio perché anche quest’anno Piton non ha avuto la cattedra di Difesa?” chiese Roger Davies ai Serpeverde.  
“Affatto,” rispose Isabel. “Ma personalmente smetterò di tenere il broncio quando avrò la certezza che non si tratta di un incompetente o di uno psicopatico.”  
“Non so come, ma quella sua predilezione per i colori pastello non mi sembra di buon auspicio…” fece Will.  
La classe entrò nell’aula di Allock: l’insegnante li aspettava con in volto il sorriso più seducente del mondo magico secondo il Settimanale delle Streghe, come li informò di lì a poco. Aveva scelto una meravigliosa veste color turchese con dettagli dorati che letteralmente sfavillavano.  
“Benvenuti, cari studenti! Non restate sulla soglia, non siate timidi: mi hanno detto che il mio sorriso è disarmante, di sicuro lo è per le lettrici del Settimanale delle Streghe, ma voi venite avanti senza problemi!”  
La classe si scambiò occhiate perplesse.  
“Bel vestito, professore!” esclamò Penny Clarke arrossendo, mentre prendevano posto e tiravano fuori tutti i libri.  
“Non faccia caso ai Serpeverde, professore, loro sono abituati ad essere cupi, gotici e deprimenti!” fece Davies, accennando ai compagni, allibiti.   
Liam gli diede una spallata.  
“Grazie per il complimento, mia cara,” rispose Allock, con un sorriso ancora più smagliante a Clarke. Poi si rivolse ai Serpeverde: “Serpeverde ha un po’ questa fama, non è vero? Ho visto che il vostro Direttore non fa molto per scostarsi dalla tradizione…”  
I Corvonero sogghignarono.  
“Ma io personalmente sono stato felice di emanciparmi da quello stile un po’ spettrale. Uno penserebbe che un rinnovo di arredamento in una sala comune non sia un argomento così delicato, e invece…”  
Cinque schiene si raddrizzarono di scatto e cinque espressioni inorridite si dipinsero sui volti dei Serpeverde: Allock era stato nella loro Casa? E stava parlando della _loro sala comune_ a degli esterni?  
Allock agitò una mano: “Non fatemi dire altro. Veniamo alle cose importanti: ho preparato un piccolo quiz per verificare il livello della classe…”  
Quarantacinque minuti dopo, Isabel marciò fuori dall’aula incredula e furiosa: “Non posso credere di aver passato mezz’ora a rispondere a domande sui gusti e sulle preferenze di quel manichino!”  
Liam affrettò il passo per raggiungerla.  
“Cooosì, la sala comune di Serpeverde è effettivamente spettrale come si dice…” fece Margareth Clockwork a Euriale e Madeline nel corridoio.  
Euriale sbuffò: “Lo hai visto, come si veste? Forse quello che lui definisce ‘spettrale’ per una persona normale sarebbe semplicemente sobrio.”  
Abbandonarono i Corvonero e si avviarono alla lezione di Storia.   
“Ci è o ci fa, secondo voi?” chiese Will alle amiche.  
“È una posa, un personaggio,” rispose Euriale.  
“Anche secondo me,” disse Madeline. “Ha quest’immagine da mago affascinante che gli fa vendere libri e funziona con le streghe di mezza età…”  
“E non si rende conto che per noi è ridicolo,” concluse Euriale.  
I tre raggiunsero Isabel e Liam; lei pareva ancora contrariata.   
Liam le teneva un braccio sulle spalle mentre parlava gentilmente: “Non servirebbe a niente andare a lamentarsi dal Preside. L’ha assunto lui, dopotutto.”  
“Però almeno è uno che ha fatto davvero esperienza con le arti oscure,” disse Will. “I libri fanno pietà, ma sono tutti basati su storie vere, con diversi testimoni. Ho controllato.”  
“La sconfitta della Strega di Bandon è piuttosto famosa…” dovette ammettere Isabel.  
“Già; e gli è valsa l’Ordine di Merlino,” aggiunse Madeline, con tono neutro.  
“Senza offesa, Euriale, ma a volte sembra che al Ministero siano tutti degli imbecilli.”  
“Vero. Specie quando vieni a sapere che il responsabile dell’Ufficio per l’Uso Improprio dei Manufatti Babbani aveva una macchina volante!” fece Liam ad alta voce.  
Nessuno ebbe bisogno di girarsi, per capire che aveva avvistato i Weasley.  
“Quando tu farai qualcosa di spettacolare e grandioso come schiantarti sul Platano Picchiatore con una macchina volante, forse ti ascolteremo, Warrington,” ripose George Weasley.  
“Avete conosciuto il vecchio Allock?” domandò Fred Weasley, con aria divertita.  
“Sì,” rispose Liam. “Affatto sorprendentemente, è un coglione.”  
I gemelli si strinsero nelle spalle: “Sarà uno spasso, con lui. Ha liberato una ventina di folletti di Cornovaglia in classe con quelli del secondo anno!”  
“Perché?” domandò Will, scioccato.  
“Per far fare loro esperienza con creature oscure!” risero i due Grifondoro.  
Isabel scrollò la chioma con rabbia: “Lo sapevo, è un incapace! Che cosa ne sarà di questa scuola? Quali altri cialtroni che si fingono professori dovremo sopportare?”  
“Che c’è, preferivate Raptor?” chiese George Weasley.   
“Oh, aspetta, speravate ancora che Piton avesse il posto?” disse invece suo fratello. “Così potrebbe favorirvi anche a Difesa?”  
“Senti chi parla,” fece Euriale. “Potter e vostro fratello si sono comportati da idioti e hanno infranto decine di regole: non mi pare che la McGranitt abbia tolto loro un solo punto!”  
“Il semestre non era ufficialmente iniziato.”  
“Comunque, saranno puniti. Nostro fratello con Gazza, pare, e Harry con Allock.”  
“Oh? E cosa gli farà fare? Mettere in ordine i suoi bigodini?” fece Will.  
“È un’idea!” convennero i Weasley.  
Isabel era ancora di cattivo umore all’ora di pranzo. Euriale aveva suggerito di lasciarla stare, così tutti accolsero l’arrivo del capitano della squadra di quidditch, Markus Flint, come un piacevole diversivo.  
“Stasera ci sarà una riunione speciale in sala comune, Warrington,” disse Flint, con appena un’occhiata di rimpianto a Isabel.  
“Fissiamo le selezioni? Ho visto che il campo è già occupato, questo sabato. Dobbiamo sbrigarci…” rispose Liam.  
“Sì, sì, ma questa è un’altra faccenda!” ribatté Flint, ridendo. “Ti piacerà!” aggiunse, e si allontanò.  
“Curioso,” commentò Madeline.  
“Flint che non grida in faccia a nessuno? Prodigioso,” disse invece Will.  
La voce della riunione della squadra si era sparsa in un lampo, così alle sei e mezza praticamente nessuno dei Serpeverde era a cena: erano tutti in sala comune, assiepati intorno ai perplessi membri della squadra, al capitano Flint, raggiante, a un Malfoy estremamente compiaciuto e a una grossa cassa di legno lunga due metri.  
“Qualcuno ne sa qualcosa?” chiese Liam a Pucey.  
Quello scosse la testa: “Niente di sicuro. Ma facendo due più due, azzarderei che Malfoy vorrebbe entrare in squadra…”  
“Ok, squadra! Vi ho convocati tutti perché ci sono due importanti novità,” gongolò Flint, sotto gli occhi di tutta la Casa. “Voglio presentarvi il nostro nuovo cercatore!” esclamò infine, indicando Draco Malfoy.  
I Serpeverde del secondo anno, i compagni di Malfoy, esplosero in un’ovazione (tranne Zabini, che si limitò a un sorriso cinico) e qualche ragazzo del quinto anno applaudì.  
I membri della squadra si guardarono.  
“Ce lo _presenti_ , capitano? Da quando si entra così, in squadra?” protestò Bletcheley, un po’ soffocato dal vociare generale.  
“L’altra novità,” riprese Flint, scagliando un’occhiataccia al portiere, “riguarda tutti giocatori: si tratta di un generoso regalo del padre di Draco, a cui sono sicuro farete onore!”  
A quel punto, Malfoy si fece avanti e con un teatrale tocco di bacchetta aprì la cassa. La folla poté così ammirare sette superbi manici di scopa, nuovi e mai visti.  
“Queste sono le nuovissime Nimbus 2001,” fece Malfoy, con un sorrisetto. “Le migliori sul mercato, perché i giocatori di Serpeverde meritano solo il meglio!”  
Mentre la sala comune esplodeva, Malfoy e i suoi tirapiedi distribuirono le sette scope ai compagni di squadra. Liam prese la sua con riverenza: aveva persino il nome inciso sul manico, _Liam Cassius Warrington_ , dietro l’elegante scritta ‘Nimbus 2001’.  
“Cavolo…” sussurrò tra sé e sé, mentre Pucey stringeva la mano a Malfoy e Bletcheley dimenticava le sue perplessità studiando la nuova scopa, attorniato di ragazzini adoranti.  
Liam si chiese fugacemente se qualcuno avesse mai visto Malfoy volare, ma si disse subito che la cosa non aveva nessuna importanza: Flint non avrebbe potuto rifiutare l’ingresso in squadra al ragazzo senza rifiutare anche il costosissimo regalo del padre (anche i Warrington erano ricchissimi, ma suo padre non si sarebbe mai preoccupato dell’attrezzatura della squadra di quidditch), e farlo sarebbe stato un suicidio sociale e politico. Non era saggio inimicarsi una famiglia antica e potente come i Malfoy, se non eri altrettanto ricco e potente: giusto i Gascoyne potevano permettersi una faida con i loro cugini.  
Liam fece un mezzo sorriso a Malfoy e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: “Grazie. Tu e tuo padre avete avuto una bella idea.”  
Il ragazzino sorrise: “E se ve lo state domandando, io so volare. Volo da anni!”  
“Dobbiamo provarle! Capitano, dobbiamo cominciare gli allenamenti immediatamente, per conoscere le scope!”  
“Dovrebbe restare un segreto, i nostri avversari impazzirebbero…”  
“Fermi tutti!” gridò Flint. “Le terremo segrete fino agli allenamenti ufficiali…”  
“Questo weekend il campo è prenotato dai Grifondoro,” gli ricordò Liam, poi si illuminò: “Ma scommetto che se chiedessimo il permesso di usare il campo a Piton, non ce lo negherebbe di certo!”  
Flint lo guardò con approvazione: “Ma certo! Per cominciare subito l’allenamento del nostro nuovo cercatore!”  
“I Grifondoro andranno fuori di testa!” gongolò Malfoy.  
Liam, che aveva avuto lo stesso pensiero, gli rivolse un ghigno.  
“Perché voi due non andate subito a parlare con Piton?” disse Flint. “Uno dei suoi campioni e il suo figlioccio: a voi non può proprio rifiutare nulla!” aggiunse sottovoce all’orecchio di Liam.   
Lui gli rivolse un cenno d’intesa.  
“Vieni, Draco?” chiamò.  
Malfoy lasciò la sua scopa a Goyle e Liam passando gettò la sua a Will, i cui occhi sembravano sul punto di cadere. Fece l’occhiolino a Isabel e uscì dalla sala comune.  
“È meglio se andiamo a cena, altrimenti tutta la scuola capirà che Serpeverde trama qualcosa…” suggerì Madeline, chiudendo il suo libro e alzandosi.  
Piton fu sorpreso di vederli assieme, ma non appena Liam gli annunciò l’ingresso in squadra di Malfoy, il professore rivolse a Draco un sorriso tra il compiaciuto e l’esasperato: “Non c’è scampo, quando tu e tuo padre vi mettete in testa una cosa, non è vero?”  
“Ovviamente!” rispose Malfoy, soddisfatto.  
“Il signor Malfoy ha anche regalato nuovi manici di scopa a tutta la squadra,” continuò Liam.  
“Mio padre è dell’opinione che Serpeverde debba avere accesso a tutte le risorse che siano all’altezza del suo nome,” disse Draco, accomodandosi familiarmente sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania di Piton.  
“Serpeverde e suo figlio, in particolare,” commentò Piton.  
“Perché no? È un vantaggio per tutta la Casa,” fece Liam, scrollando le spalle. “E a questo proposito, professore, vorremo chiederle un favore. Flint non è stato molto tempestivo nel prenotare il campo…”  
L’anno prima, benché nominalmente Flint fosse già capitano, buona parte dell’organizzazione era rimasta in mano a Plimmswood.  
“…e anche se non dobbiamo fare le selezioni, dobbiamo prendere confidenza con le nuove scope e addestrare un po’ Draco.”  
Il giovane Malfoy sorrise con sufficienza, come se l’idea di allenarsi gli apparisse una perdita di tempo: di sicuro si credeva bravo, il ragazzino.  
“E cosa volete che faccia, io?” domandò Piton, divertito.  
“Potrebbe autorizzarci ad usare il campo da quidditch questo sabato,” rispose Liam, “anche se l’hanno già prenotato i Grifondoro.”  
“Quale occasione migliore di far capire a quegli sciocchi e a Potter che quest’anno non hanno alcuna speranza?” esclamò Malfoy, con foga.  
A Piton brillarono gli occhi: prese un foglio e una penna e scrisse qualche parola velocemente.  
“Sarò felice di fornirvi l’autorizzazione.”  
Liam rifletté che Malfoy non faceva alcun mistero della sua rivalità con Potter e Piton aveva trovato un valido alleato nella sua insofferenza verso il cocco del Preside. Probabilmente il fatto che non fosse stato espulso per l’incidente con la macchina volante bruciava ancora a tutti e due.  
“Ecco, Warrington. Falla avere al capitano.”  
Liam ghignò, ma Piton aveva occhi solo per Malfoy.  
“Che pensa tua madre del tuo ingresso in squadra?” stava chiedendo al ragazzino.  
Quello alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Lei detesta il quidditch! È convinta che sia lo sport più pericoloso del mondo! Ha fatto un sacco di storie…”  
“Ma tuo padre ha saputo convincerla,” concluse Piton. “Tua madre non ha mai sopportato il quidditch: un anno lei e io abbiamo fatto voto di non vedere nemmeno una partita…”  
Normalmente, Liam si sarebbe unito alle esclamazioni inorridite di Malfoy, ma si sentiva un po’ fuori posto, ad ascoltare Piton raccontare al suo figlioccio di quando lui e i suoi genitori erano a scuola. E in tutta onestà, vedere Malfoy tanto a suo agio nell’ufficio di Piton, dove fino a prova contraria solo lui e i suoi amici erano invitati regolarmente, lo irritava.  
“Io dovrei andare,” annunciò, interrompendo Malfoy. “Consegnerò questa al capitano,” sollevò la pergamena, “e mi assicurerò che scriva un adeguato ringraziamento al signor Malfoy.”  
Quanto a buone maniere, Flint era un vero Troll.  
Piton annuì: “Sì, buona idea, Se hai il dubbio che Flint possa dimenticarsene…”  
“Ci penserò io,” disse Liam, dimostrando di aver afferrato.  
Rivolse un cenno al professore e uscì, mentre Malfoy ricominciava a parlare e Piton gli rispondeva compiaciuto.  
“Chissà perché non ci sono ragazze nella squadra di Serpeverde…in quattro anni non ho mai sentito di una ragazza che volesse partecipare alle selezioni,” disse Isabel, occhieggiando Liam.  
Lui si guardò intorno, a disagio: “Be’, non so se una ragazza si troverebbe bene…i ragazzi sono piuttosto pesanti, negli spogliatoi.”  
Isabel gli scoccò un’occhiata penetrante.  
“Non io!” si affrettò a rispondere Liam, offeso. “Io sono un gentiluomo.”   
L’unico con cui parlava di certe cose era Will, con cui per l’appunto aveva congegnato un piano per il pomeriggio.  
Il suo amico colse l’antifona: “Oggi vado fino al ritrovo al piano terra…ho sentito che c’è un gruppo di studenti di Tassorosso che ha messo su una band o qualcosa di simile.”  
“Io passo,” rispose Liam.  
“Resti assieme a me?” gli chiese Isabel, sorridendo.  
“Certo.”   
Avrebbero potuto sgattaiolare al dormitorio dei ragazzi senza dare nell’occhio e godersi un po’ di privacy, dato che Will aveva accettato di restare fuori tutto il pomeriggio.  
Evitando accuratamente di scambiare un’occhiata di intesa con Liam, Will si girò verso Euriale.  
“Ti va di venire con me, Euriale?” chiese allegro.  
“No, pensavo di andare in biblioteca,” rispose la ragazza, dandogli appena un’occhiata.  
“Oh,” fece Will, deluso.  
Euriale strinse gli occhi e si alzò, come fosse irritata.  
“Vengo io,” si offrì Madeline.  
“Che ho detto di sbagliato, con Euriale?” la interrogò Will mentre salivano al piano terra.  
Madeline si strinse nelle spalle: “Niente. Ha un po’ l’impressione che tu ci stia provando con lei.”  
“Ah. E…non le sta bene?” chiese lui.  
Madeline lo guardò: “Non mi dire che è vero!”  
“Anche fosse?” rispose Will, sulla difensiva.  
“Non lo fai solo perché Liam si è messo con Isabel, vero?” indagò Madeline.  
“Cosa? Certo che no! Come potrei far finta di provare qualcosa per Euriale, se non fosse vero? Mi scoprirebbe subito…”   
Insomma, di tutti quanti, Euriale era l’ultima che doveva porsi il problema di non sapere se piaceva a qualcuno: l’ansia era tutta per lui, da quel punto di vista.  
“Non le piaccio?” chiese a Madeline, abbassando un po’ la voce.  
La sua amica si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio: “Non lo so. Se c’è qualcuno che può farglielo dire è Isabel.”  
Will annuì, pensoso.   
“Ti prometterei di mantenere il segreto, ma…” cominciò Madeline.  
Will concluse la frase: “Ma per lei non è un segreto.”  
Avevano sempre saputo che le loro emozioni non appartenevano a loro soli, da quando avevano conosciuto Euriale al primo anno. Per Will non era mai stato un problema condividerle.  
Come al solito, anche quel sabato l’aula al primo piano che faceva da ritrovo per gli studenti dal terzo anno in poi era abbastanza affollata. A differenza degli anni scorsi, però, non c’era nessun giradischi o radio magica a diffondere musica nell’ambiente, ma solo alcuni ragazzi con degli strumenti, che discutevano tra loro. Molti degli altri studenti e studentesse li osservavano incuriositi.  
Will, seguito da Madeline, marciò verso di loro, dopo aver salutato sbrigativamente la professoressa Burbage, che faceva da supervisore.  
“Ehi! È vero che volete fondare un gruppo?” chiese Will con un sorriso.  
Il gruppetto smise di parlare e quattro persone si girarono a guardarlo: due erano Tassorosso, e uno di loro aveva una folta barba castana, un altro era Corvonero e l’ultima era una ragazza di Grifondoro molto carina, con dei bei capelli castano-ramati.  
I Tassorosso, fedeli ai principi della loro Casa, sorrisero e quello con la barba allungò una mano verso i Serpeverde: “Non pensavamo proprio a un gruppo, piuttosto a degli amici che suonano assieme ogni tanto, per divertimento. Io sono Merton Graves e suono il violoncello.”  
Will gli strinse la mano: “William McIver. Chitarra e da poco tastiera. Piacere.”  
“Forte,” sorrise Merton. “Questi sono Orsino Thruston, percussioni, Andrew Weir, bassista, e infine l’affascinante Nora Irving, cantante.”  
“Questa è la mia amica Madeline AshenHurst,” disse Will.  
Madeline si limitò a un laconico ‘ciao’.  
“Tu non suoni?” le chiese Nora Irving.  
Madeline scosse la testa: “Ero solo curiosa di vedere cosa combinate.”  
“Oh, certo,” replicò Nora.  
Erano tutti studenti del quinto anno, tranne Orsino Thruston, che frequentava il settimo anno. Merton spiegò che lui e Orsino suonavano assieme da parecchio, ma che gli altri membri del loro gruppo si erano ormai diplomati. Non volendo smettere di fare musica, avevano avuto l’idea di coinvolgere studenti delle altre Case.  
“Non pensavo che qualche Serpeverde si sarebbe presentato…” borbottò Andrew Weir.  
“Perché? Pensavi che fossimo tutti sordi, come i serpenti comuni?” fece Madeline.  
Will ridacchiò.  
Merton si affrettò a contraddire Weir: “Ci fa piacere che siate venuti, invece. La prossima volta porta uno strumento,” aggiunse, rivolto a Will.  
“Il mio compagno di stanza suona la batteria. Forse qualche volta riuscirò a convincerlo a venire…” rispose Will.  
Madeline non poté impedirsi di assumere un’espressione dubbiosa: War, suonare con studenti di altre Case?  
Quando il gruppetto iniziò a provare, Will e Madeline si sedettero in disparte, un po’ ascoltando e un po’ chiacchierando tra loro.  
“Merton e Orsino…sono sempre più grato ai miei di avermi chiamato William,” fece Will, scuotendo la testa.  
“Oh, ci scommetto, Wallace,” ribatté Madeline, ridendo.  
Will avrebbe voluto cominciare la sua opera di convincimento su Liam già quella sera a cena: prevedeva che persuadere il suo amico a suonare con gente di altre Case avrebbe richiesto del tempo. Ma Liam e Isabel erano ancora nel loro mondo, tutti intenti a ridere tra loro sottovoce, Liam con la schiena curva per parlare all’orecchio della sua fidanzata.  
Madeline stava raccontando a Euriale del loro pomeriggio.  
“Non sono del nostro anno, vero?” chiese Euriale.  
“Sono del quinto, tranne il percussionista, che è del settimo…”  
“Non capisco come fa Graves ad avere quel barbone…” si intromise Will. “Insomma, dovrà ancora compiere sedici anni, giusto?”  
“Geloso?” gli chiese Madeline. “È parecchio irsuto, in effetti,” fece poi, rivolta a Euriale.  
Lei rise: “Sono i ragazzi di Serpeverde che sono sempre lucidi e curati. Nessuno può reggere il confronto.” Diede un’occhiata al tavolo di Grifondoro. “Non cambiate mai,” raccomandò a Will, dopo aver distolto lo sguardo dal più giovane dei Weasley che si abbuffava vergognosamente.  
Will le fece l’occhiolino.  
“I Tassorosso, irsuti o no, sembrano a posto. Quel tipo di Corvonero non si prenderà con War, scommetto,” continuò Madeline.  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Lui non si prende mai con nessuno.”  
“La ragazza di Grifondoro sembra una stronza,” riprese l’amica.  
“Lo dici per abitudine…” rispose Will.  
“Può darsi,” ammise Madeline. “Non mi è simpatica, a pelle.”  
Invece con le ragazze di Tassorosso non aveva problemi: Lynda, la fidanzata di suo cugino Tyrell, le piaceva abbastanza. Doveva essere dello stesso anno di Merton Graves. D’altronde, se Lynda e sua sorella Crystal erano amiche di Ophelia, una ragione doveva esserci.  
“Tu che hai combinato, in biblioteca?” chiese Will a Euriale.  
“Oh, una piccola ricerca…sai ‘A spasso con gli spiriti’?”  
Will fece una smorfia.  
“Già. Allock racconta di come ha intrappolato gli spiriti, ma non spiega nessuno dei mezzi che ha usato: li nomina, racconta cos’è successo, e basta,” disse Euriale. “Nemmeno una parola sulle ricerche necessarie, niente sugli esperimenti, i tentativi: nulla. Sono andata a cercare qualche libro sull’argomento in biblioteca. Se quell’idiota non ci insegna nulla, dovremo arrangiarci, non credete?”  
Certo, non era facile, senza una guida: Madama Pince era tutto fuorché disponibile, con gli studenti, e trovare dei volumi chiari e validi era un’impresa, quando si trattava di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure; di solito chi conosceva la materia la metteva in pratica, non scriveva manuali. A parte Gilderoy Allock, a quanto pareva.  
Isabel aveva ragione: Silente sprecava il _loro_ tempo, con Allock. Era così frustrante progredire in Trasfigurazione, Incantesimi e le altre materie, e aver così poche abilità in Difesa!  
“A voi non fa impazzire,” riprese Euriale, mentre anche Isabel e Liam dedicavano la loro attenzione al gruppo, “essere così bravi in duello, nei duelli sulla pedana, voglio dire, e sentire di non essere in grado di combattere efficacemente una creatura oscura perché chi dovrebbe farlo non è in grado di insegnarcelo?” Incontrò lo sguardo di Isabel, e sapeva che nei propri occhi bruciava la stessa indignazione. “Se lo avesse incontrato uno di noi, quel Troll, l’anno scorso? Che avremmo fatto?”  
Liam arricciò le labbra: “Se sono riusciti a metterlo k.o. due mocciosetti di Grifondoro, noi non avremmo avuto nessun problema!”  
Euriale agitò una mano: “Loro sono stati fortunati e basta. Il punto è che noi non siamo preparati. Io non voglio dover sperare nella fortuna: studiamo il futuro proprio per essere pronti ad affrontarlo. Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci aiuti ad essere all’altezza.”  
Quello che diceva faceva certo presa anche sui suoi amici: erano metodici e perfezionisti, odiavano i rischi non calcolati. Erano Serpeverde.  
“Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione,” concluse risoluta.  
  
Settembre scivolò via in fretta, come la prima settimana di ottobre, tra allenamenti di quidditch, weekend a passati a suonare, raffreddori e preparativi per Halloween: Serpeverde pregustava la festa in sala comune dopo il classico banchetto.  
“Sarà molto più divertente quest’anno, visto che non dovremo preoccuparci di fratelli, cugini, o compagni di squadra impiccioni,” aveva stabilito Isabel.  
Approfittando del buon umore di Liam (le nuove scope erano sensazionali e Malfoy non aveva mentito: il ragazzo sapeva volare), Will lo aveva trascinato a suonare con Merton Graves e gli altri.  
Anche se palesemente irritato dal fatto che fossero i Tassorosso a dirigere il gruppetto (“Perché loro? Mica sono direttori d’orchestra!”) e sebbene passasse i tempi morti parlando solo con Madeline, Liam era riuscito a non scatenare una faida tra i Serpeverde e il resto degli studenti che si riunivano al primo piano il sabato pomeriggio.  
Will ne era molto soddisfatto, perché Merton e Orsino cominciavano a piacergli: finalmente qualcuno con cui parlare di musica senza dover ogni volta sfondare un muro di scetticismo, qualcuno ferrato e appassionato di scrittura, composizione, arrangiamento.  
Il Corvonero, Andrew Weir, era un montato (e infatti era amico di Roger Davies), ma sapeva il fatto suo. Nora Irving non se la cavava male e per essere una Grifondoro sembrava ben disposta nei confronti di Will. Aveva un temperamento focoso e allegro, e a detta di Madeline, era l’unica ragione per cui i Grifondoro si facevano vedere al ritrovo del primo piano, che effettivamente non avevano mai calcolato un granché, gli altri anni.  
Dopo un paio di incontri passati a provare, accordarsi e coordinarsi, il gruppo riuscì finalmente a suonare qualcosa da cima a fondo che non era affatto male, secondo Will. Costrinse Liam ad ammettere che valeva la pena insistere, anche se significava evitare di spezzare le dita a Weir.  
A sorpresa, anche Madeline apprezzava quegli incontri: spesso sedeva con le ragazze di Tassorosso e stava diventando amica di una certa Lynda Skywalker, che i ragazzi ricordavano di aver visto in compagnia di Ophelia.  
  
“Ho fatto delle ricerche sull’evocazione e l’esorcismo degli spiriti per le lezioni di Difesa, e credo di poter fare un collegamento con un argomento di Antiche Rune,” disse Euriale, sedendosi davanti alla scrivania di Piton nel suo ufficio.  
“Lodevole,” rispose il professore, il tono in qualche modo scettico.   
O forse non gradiva la sua intrusione, rifletté Euriale. Meglio farla breve: “Ma potrei aver bisogno di consultare alcuni testi a cui al momento non ho accesso…”  
“Ah!” fece Piton, sollevando un angolo della bocca. “Testi racchiusi nella Sezione Proibita della biblioteca?” chiese, scrutandola.  
“Sì,” rispose Euriale, sorridendo a sua volta.  
Di sicuro Piton capiva il suo interesse e il fascino una branca della magia che menti ristrette ritenevano inadatte agli alunni di Hogwarts.   
“Mi serve l’autorizzazione di un insegnante, e ghiaccerà l’inferno prima che io riconosca Allock come insegnante.”  
“Avrebbe potuto chiederla alla professoressa Coe.”  
Euriale sbuffò: sì, forse avrebbe potuto parlarne con la professoressa di Antiche Rune.   
“Ma io l’ho chiesto a lei, professore,” rispose.  
Si domandò all’istante se non fosse la cosa sbagliata da dire, o se fosse suonata troppo accorata e fuori luogo, perché Piton smise di sorridere e replicò, freddo: “Ovviamente, non posso concedere un’autorizzazione per consultare libri della Sezione Proibita a un qualsiasi studente, senza almeno sapere che cosa hanno in mente di…” Venne interrotto da un bussare discreto alla porta. “Avanti. Professoressa Burbage, prego.”  
Charity Burbage si affacciò all’ufficio: “Spero di non disturbarla, professor Piton…”  
Euriale la osservò sorridere e poi lanciare a lei un’occhiata di scuse. Le venne da pensare che la professoressa era graziosa, paffuta e adorabile, e aveva molte più ragioni di bussare alla porta di Piton di quante ne avesse lei. La Burbage e Piton erano entrambi insegnanti (anche se al momento la materia della Burbage le sfuggiva), vivevano entrambi a Hogwarts e avevano la stessa età. Non sembrava quello il caso, ma la donna avrebbe anche potuto essere lì solo per scambiare due parole con un amico. Euriale, da studentessa, aveva bisogno di un motivo per richiedere un colloquio al Direttore. Avrebbe potuto odiarla anche solo per questo motivo.  
Si costrinse invece a sorriderle e a salutarla con educazione.  
“Nessun disturbo. La signorina Heartilly e io ci stavamo per lanciare in una discussione accademica, ma possiamo rimandare.”  
“Ma certo,” convenne Euriale, sorridendo di nuovo senza motivo, né particolare voglia di farlo.  
“Ne riparliamo,” le disse Piton, osservandola.  
“Hm-hm,” fece lei, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
Passò accanto alla Burbage, che si scusò ancora per l’interruzione. Euriale le rispose di non preoccuparsi con cortesia eccessiva e sorrisi falsi, sentendosi terribilmente stupida e pronta alle lacrime.  
Attraversò i sotterranei come in trance e abbandonò la sala comune per il dormitorio prima che qualcuno le rivolgesse la parola. Madeline e Isabel erano in stanza: la prima leggeva, la seconda si stava spazzolando i capelli controllando il proprio riflesso in uno specchio che galleggiava a mezz’aria.  
Euriale mormorò qualcosa che poteva passare per un saluto e si sedette sul letto, appoggiandosi ai cuscini.  
“Che ti prende? È successo qualcosa?” le chiese Isabel.  
Euriale scosse la testa: “Niente. Solo un’epifania.”  
Madeline abbassò il libro per guardarla.  
“Ho realizzato, all’improvviso, che Piton ha diciotto anni più di me. E non c’è niente che io possa fare in proposito,” spiegò, con voce piatta.  
Era una verità piuttosto ovvia: Piton era un adulto, lei una ragazzina. Era il suo professore di Pozioni, e non sarebbe mai stato altro. Non si era resa conto che quella mezza cotta infantile che aveva per lui fosse ancora lì, in attesa di scontrarsi con la realtà.  
Isabel posò la spazzola e lo specchio, salì sul letto di Euriale e l’abbracciò.  
“Lo so, è triste,” le disse.  
Madeline, più perplessa, chiese: “Cos’è successo?”  
Euriale raccontò dell’interruzione della Burbage.  
“Perché, credi che quei due…?”  
“No, È solo…che lei ha l’età giusta,” rispose Euriale. Sbuffò. “Sono una scema!”  
“Non è vero” ribatté Isabel, strizzandola. Poi scambiò un’occhiata con Madeline: “Will ha l’età giusta per te!”


	21. Quarto anno. Capitolo 3

## Capitolo 3

  
  
La prima partita di quidditch della stagione era stata un successo: la superiorità delle Nimbus 2001 era fuori discussione, Corvonero l’aveva sperimentata sulla propria pelle, e Draco Malfoy aveva conquistato il boccino surclassando la cercatrice avversaria.  
“E non sapete la cosa migliore: i Weasley sono venuti a spiare gli allenamenti e per una dannata volta non sono riusciti a fare neanche una battuta!” raccontò Liam, senza nascondere la gioia al ricordo dei Grifondoro che sgattaiolavano via con la coda tra le gambe. “Non vedo l’ora di giocare contro Grifondoro!”  
“Sono sicura che non vedi nemmeno l’ora di vedere Weir e ricordargli la sconfitta di Corvonero,” disse Madeline.   
Liam annuì con foga: “Lui e Roger Davies!”  
Liam tenne fede al suo proposito e passò il sabato pomeriggio a punzecchiare Weir.  
“Avete sentito?” chiese Merton alla fine delle prove. “Dicono che Silente abbia ingaggiato i TipTap Bones, la compagnia di scheletri danzanti, per esibirsi ad Halloween.”  
“Forte,” convenne Will.  
“Ho visto un loro spettacolo a Londra,” rispose Madeline, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Niente male.”  
“Vero?” si illuminò Merton. “E quest’anno siamo fortunati: festeggiamo anche nella sala comune di Tassorosso, dopo il banchetto,” continuò. “Vengono anche Andrew e Nora, e altri amici. Siete i benvenuti, se volete unirvi a noi.”  
Will scosse la testa: “Anche Serpeverde festeggia, e per noi quest’anno è speciale.” Sorrise a Madeline.  
“Già. L’anno scorso si è un po’ rovinata l’atmosfera, con quel Troll…” ripose lei.  
Merton si rabbuiò sotto la barba: “Non farmici pensare…”  
Nora li raggiunse: “Allora, sei dei nostri stasera, McIver?”  
Madeline roteò gli occhi e si allontanò.  
“Abbiamo già dei piani,” rispose Will.  
Nora mise un piccolo broncio, poi si rivolse agli altri: “Orsino, Andrew, vogliamo darci da fare? Ho voglia di cantare!”  
“Che cosa ti va di fare, Nora?” le chiese Weir, mentre Liam alle sue spalle sussurrava ‘zerbino’ a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire.  
“Non so…oh, perché non ‘Don’t know a thing about love’?” propose. “Ma scommetto che McIver non la conosce…”  
“Sì, la conosco,” la corresse Will.  
Boyd Thompson aveva preso la sua ignoranza in fatto di Beatles molto a cuore, e lo aveva tormentato perché colmasse quella lacuna. Così lui aveva cominciato ad ascoltare anche musica babbana contemporanea.  
“Non ci credo! Conosci cantanti babbani?” fece Nora con un sorrisetto.  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Ringo Starr non è di sicuro il mio preferito, ma…”  
“Chi è, allora?”  
“David Bowie,” rispose Will, senza esitazione.  
Weir rise.  
“Un po’ lo ricordi, in effetti,” disse Merton.  
“Non ci crederò finché non ti avrò sentito suonare qualcosa di suo,” si impuntò Nora, divertita.  
Will ghignò: “Volete Bowie? Ziggy Stardust? Vi accontento.”  
Liam e Madeline si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita.  
Will cominciò a strimpellare alla chitarra e dopo pochi secondi, Liam lo seguì alla batteria: aveva riconosciuto subito il brano, Will ne era ossessionato.  
Il ragazzo cominciò a cantare: “ _Hey, man, oh leave me alone, you know_ …”  
Merton e Orsino lo seguirono, da veri professionisti.  
“ _This mellow thicked chick/ just put my spine out of place_ ,” cantò Will, rovesciando la testa all’indietro per guardare Nora Irving con la coda dell’occhio.   
Liam e Merton, poi anche Nora, si unirono a Will che invocava ‘ehy, man’.  
Madeline osservò allegra l’amico ballare e saltare, mentre praticamente tutti gli studenti presenti si giravano a godersi lo spettacolo.  
Persino la professoressa Burbage si era avvicinata: fu la prima ad applaudire quando Will terminò l’ultimo verso di ‘Suffragette City’ e si inchinò esageratamente verso i quattro angoli della stanza.  
“Complimenti…McIver, giusto? Penso che nessuno si aspettasse una performance così fedele all’originale!” fece, entusiasta.  
“Può aspettarsi di tutto, da lui. Wallace non ha vergona. Nessuna vergogna!” spiegò Liam, scuotendo la testa.  
“Grazie, signora,” rispose invece Will, con un sorriso asciutto.  
“Non sono molti i maghi che conoscono la musica babbana,” gli disse Merton.  
“Non sanno quello che si perdono, giusto?” esclamò la Burbage, sempre sorridendo a Will.  
“La Burbage ti guardava come se fossi ciò che aspettava da una vita intera,” commentò Madeline mentre i tre Serpeverde tornavano ai sotterranei per prepararsi al banchetto di Halloween.  
“Ump, immagino,” fece Liam. “Un purosangue che tollera la musica babbana…dev’essere molto raro.”  
“Io non _tollero_ la musica babbana. Qualcosa mi piace,” replicò Will. “Anche a te piace la musica babbana, War,” aggiunse poi, piccato.  
“Certo. Ma io non lo dico in giro,” gli rispose Liam. “Non ci tengo a passare per babbanofilo. Che è quello che la Burbage spera che tu sia.”  
“Che gliene dovrebbe importare?” chiese Will.  
“Daresti un buon esempio a noi altri Serpeverde,” spiegò Madeline. “Qualche settimana fa, Malfoy ha dato della ‘sporca mezzosangue’ all’amica di Potter, la Granger.”  
“I Grifondoro se la sono presa parecchio,” spiegò Liam, poi sorrise al ricordo di Weasley, costretto a vomitare lumache dal suo stesso incantesimo. “Comunque,” riprese, “dev’esserne giunta voce alla Burbage, e oggi non dev’esserle sembrato vero trovare un Serpeverde aperto verso i babbani.”  
“Specie dopo aver sopportato per sette anni Olivier De Atienza,” aggiunse Madeline.  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare propaganda babbanofila assieme alla Burbage. Ma neanche darei della ‘sporca mezzosangue’ a una ragazzina davanti a tutti.” Aggrottò la fronte. “Non sono argomenti…facili. E sulle questioni controverse, è sempre meglio essere prudenti, quando si esprime un’opinione.”  
“Sono d’accordo,” rispose Liam. “Resta il fatto che se frequentassi una mezzosangue, mio padre mi ucciderebbe. Per lui la questione non è controversa: i babbani sono feccia, e i maghi che si accoppiano con loro anche peggio.”  
“Era lo stesso per mio padre…”  
Madeline si sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio: “I miei sono più tolleranti, a parole…ma avreste dovuto vedere le loro facce quando hanno scoperto che la madre della fidanzata di Tyrell è di famiglia babbana!” Scosse la testa: “Neanche loro mi perdonerebbero, se frequentassi un mezzosangue.” Ci pensò ancora un attimo. “Forse, se avesse risorse, contatti e una buona posizione…”  
“Sono cose più facili da trovare in un purosangue,” disse Liam, per non dire quello che gli era venuto in mente.   
Sembrava che suo padre avesse ragione, quando diceva che gli AshenHurst erano degli arrivisti.  
I tre amici si separarono alle scale per i dormitori.  
Isabel e Euriale si stavano già preparando per il banchetto, quando Madeline arrivò.  
“Eccoti!” fece Isabel. “Hai visto in sala comune? Quelli degli ultimi anni hanno fatto apparire un bancone da bar davanti alle vetrate!”  
“Non ho capito da dove arrivano tutti gli alcolici…” disse invece Euriale, pensosa. “Dovremo scoprirlo, un giorno saremo noi a organizzare la festa di Halloween.”  
A Isabel brillarono gli occhi: “Non vedo l’ora!”  
“Credevo non vedessi l’ora di pomiciare col tuo ragazzo davanti ai camini senza preoccuparti che tuo fratello vi veda,” disse Madeline, spazzolandosi i capelli.  
“Anche,” concesse Isabel. “Sì, quest’anno e il prossimo mi godrò la festa, poi la renderò _mia_ ,” promise.  
“Prevedo scontri e litigi,” sorrise Euriale.  
La Sala Grande era un vero spettacolo, con le sue usuali decorazioni di pipistrelli vivi e zucche giganti. Davanti ai tavoli delle Case era stata allestita una pista da ballo per l’esibizione degli scheletri danzanti e forse per quanti avessero voluto ballare dopo lo spettacolo.   
Migliaia di candele fluttuavano a mezz’aria traendo mille riflessi dai piatti e dai calici d’oro e dai fili d’argento intessuti nell’abito di broccato di Isabel, che riluceva come il sangue sul Barone Sanguinario. Liam riusciva a malapena a toglierle gli occhi di dosso, e non era il solo.  
“Venite, diamo un’occhiata da vicino alle decorazioni,” propose Will a Euriale e Madeline, che teneva sotto braccio.  
Madeline aveva un bell’abito accollato verde giada, Euriale un abitino di velluto nero che la faceva sembrare una bambola di porcellana. Will sorrise sornione, godendosi le occhiate invidiose degli altri studenti.  
Oltre alle consuete decorazioni, in fondo alla Sala era stato allestito un albero morto, contorto e nero, a cui erano impiccati non meno di quindici scheletri. Nonostante non ci fossero spifferi sufficienti a farle muovere, ogni tanto le ossa sbatacchiavano le une contro le altre o sembravano cambiare posizione, allungando braccia e dita spettrali verso capelli e vestiti di chi passava lì accanto.  
“Credo proprio che i Tip-Tap Bones scenderanno dall’Albero degli Impiccati,” disse Madeline, quando si fermarono ad osservarlo.  
“Quindi sono spiriti che infestano quegli scheletri?” chiese Euriale, avvicinandosi. “Sono poltergeist, come Pix…”  
Mentre le due ragazze studiavano l’albero e i resti appesi, Will ne approfittò per dare un’occhiata da vicino alle zucche coltivate dal guardiacaccia: impossibile che non vi fosse implicata la magia, dato che potevano contenere tre persone. ‘O quattro ben pigiate’, rifletté Will, affacciandosi in una zucca che due coppiette avevano eletto ad alcova. Passò oltre a una zucca in cui sei Grifondoro stavano cercando di entrare tutti assieme e non si stupì di sentire le voci dei gemelli Weasley, un po’ soffocate, sul fondo.  
“Non è un fan di David Bowie, quello?” chiese una voce femminile.  
Will si girò.   
“Irving,” salutò.  
Nora Irving gli sorrise, gettando un’occhiata alle sue amiche e affiancandoglisi: “Chiamami Nora. Controllavi le decorazioni? È vero che te ne occupi tu?”  
Will sorrise: “Ho solo aiutato Kettleburn con i pipistrelli. Le decorazioni sono il passatempo di Vitious e le zucche il lavoro di Hagrid. Sono sicuro che lo sapevi.”  
Nora sorrise maliziosa.  
“Sì, lo sapevo. Hagrid si è superato,” commentò, squadrando la zucca più vicina.  
“Forse ha esagerato. Qualcuno ne sta facendo un uso piuttosto creativo.” Will accennò ai Grifondoro e alle coppiette.  
“Be’, sono decisamente accoglienti,” rispose Nora, sbirciando da una bocca intagliata. “Vieni a dare un’occhiata,” disse abbassandosi e scivolando nella zucca.  
Will rise: “Perché no?” Entrò anche lui. “Decisamente accogliente,” convenne, scostando con una mano tre candele fluttuanti.  
Nora ridacchiò: “Sono stata fortunata a trovarti senza la tua compagna di classe…”  
“Madeline?”  
Nora annuì: “Siete sempre assieme, il sabato.”  
“Ci divertiamo. Siamo amici.”  
“Davvero?” fece Nora, attenta. “Siete solo amici? Ma le altre tue compagne non sono mai venute a sentirti suonare…”  
Will fece spallucce: “Non dispero di convincerle.”   
Si affacciò da una delle orbite della zucca per cercare Euriale e Madeline: le ragazze stavano tornando al tavolo Serpeverde.  
Nora si affacciò all’altra orbita e seguì il suo sguardo: “Quindi è alla moretta, che stai dietro? Merton sarà felice di saperlo.”  
“Che c’entra Merton?” le chiese Will. Notò che Euriale si guardava attorno: forse cercava lui. “Devo andare.”  
“Sicuro?” chiese Nora, divertita. “Non c’è proprio speranza di vederti alla festa di Tassorosso?”  
Will uscì dalla zucca, ma si riaffacciò dall’esterno: “Mi spiace. Ho altri piani.”  
Nora sbuffò: “Peggio per te, ragazzino. Ci vediamo sabato,” aggiunse, però.  
Will esitò un attimo, poi le diede le spalle e raggiunse i compagni di Casa.  
“Chi c’era in quella zucca?” indagò subito Isabel, stringendo gli occhi.  
“Uh…Nora Irving,” rispose Will, sedendosi con finta nonchalance.  
Liam e Madeline si scambiarono un’occhiata: allora Irving ci stava davvero provando con Will alle prove.   
Will cercò si sbirciare la reazione di Euriale, ma lei sembrava più interessata a quello che le stava raccontando una ragazzina del secondo anno.   
Quando le ragazze furono prese dalla conversazione, Liam diede di gomito all’amico: “Che voleva la Irving?”  
Will riassunse il loro breve scambio nella zucca gigante.  
Liam lo fissò incredulo: “Una ragazza più grande ti porta in un posto appartato, ti invita a una festa, e tu le dici che hai altri piani?”  
“Non mi è sembrato che si sia scoraggiata,” rispose Will con un sorriso.  
“Andare alla festa di Tassorosso avrebbe di sicuro fatto ingelosire Euriale,” fece Liam.  
Will alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Sì, e magari alla nostra festa in sala comune avrebbe deciso di farsi uno più grande!”  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle: “Possibile.”  
“Preferisco la festa di Serpeverde,” riprese Will. “Sono sicuro che sarà interessante!”  
Probabilmente era stato il miglior banchetto di Halloween degli ultimi dieci anni: alle dieci in punto, quando ormai tutti avevano finito di cenare, erano suonati quindici rintocchi e gli scheletri sull’Albero degli Impiccati erano stati scossi da un brivido, prima di saltare giù e raggiungere la pista da ballo. Uno di loro sollevò un bastone da cerimonia e lo fece scorrere sulle proprie costole, sempre più in fretta. All’improvviso fece schioccare i denti e rivolse un cenno del capo al pubblico, appena prima che la musica partisse.   
L’esibizione aveva conquistato tutti, inusuale, inquietante ed entusiasmante com’era. Will indicò discretamente Liam a Euriale: il ragazzo teneva il tempo del tiptap degli scheletri battendo il piede sotto il tavolo. Euriale nascose una risata dietro la mano e Will improvvisamente sperò che lo spettacolo finisse presto, per tornare alla sala comune di Serpeverde, con le sue luci strategiche e i cocktail creati apposta per la festa della Casa.    
Una volta finita l’esibizione degli scheletri danzanti (che lasciarono la Sala diretti a una qualche festa di fantasmi insieme ad alcuni degli spettri del castello) la pista fu occupata dagli studenti.  
Isabel trascinò Liam ridendo fino a bordo pista, ma non riuscì a portarlo oltre.  
“Io non ballo!” continuava a ripetere lui, divertito.  
  
Piton osservò gli studenti più grandi accalcarsi sulla pista.   
“Spero vivamente che non diventi una tradizione,” sbuffò.  
“Perché no, Severus? È stato un successo!” esclamò Vitious, sollevando il bicchiere. “Una scelta eccellente, ingaggiare qualcuno per l’intrattenimento, Preside!”  
Silente sorrise, alzando il calice a sua volta. Alle sue spalle, Allock raccontava a un’esasperata Pomona Sprite quale eccelso ballerino egli fosse e quanto sarebbe stato lieto di darne una dimostrazione, se avesse trovato una dama.   
Piton sorrise maligno nel vedere la sempre disponibile Sprite scuotere freneticamente il capo.  
“Neanch’io penso sarebbe poi tanto male, avere uno spettacolo ad ogni Halloween,” convenne la McGranitt.  
“Davvero?” chiese Piton. “Solo io vedo una marea di guai, nell’incoraggiare adolescenti in preda agli ormoni a perdere il controllo?”  
“Oh, andiamo, Severus, non essere bigotto!” rispose la McGranitt. “Certo, bisognerebbe assicurarsi che gli studenti non oltrepassino i limiti del pudore in pubblico, ma la verità è che nelle sale comuni e nei dormitori i ragazzi sono oltre il nostro controllo.”   
La strega prese un sorso di vino, poi fu colta da un pensiero: “Ed è strano che proprio tu sollevi questa obiezione. Leggenda vuole che la Casa di Serpeverde sia particolarmente orgogliosa dei suoi festeggiamenti. Non oserai dirmi che si tratta di party formali e di stampo intellettuale…”  
Piton le rivolse un’occhiata fredda: “Oh, probabilmente sono promiscui e decadenti come li hai sempre immaginati.”  
In effetti, Piton ricordava ai suoi tempi un paio di occasioni in cui la festa si era fatta parecchio selvaggia, ma lui non era mai stato un fan della perdita di controllo (aveva molti orribili ricordi di situazioni in cui i membri di un gruppo si erano trascinati l’un l’altro ben oltre i limiti della decenza). E in ultima analisi, cosa succedeva in sala comune non riguardava Minerva McGranitt: nessuno che non sia Serpeverde mette piede nella sala comune di Serpeverde.  
Notò con sollievo che nessuno dei suoi studenti si stava comportando in maniera ridicola: Warrington e De Atienza se ne stavano faccia a faccia, con le mani intrecciate, ma a una ragionevole distanza, e litigavano giocosamente. Certo, faceva strano vederli improvvisamente adolescenti, e immaginarli alle prese con gli stupidi drammi di quell’età.   
Poco lontano, McIver e Heartilly parlavano. Il ragazzo aveva un’aria entusiasta, gesticolava e sorrideva, mentre Heartilly lo fissava divertita, ma un po’ più fredda, le braccia incrociate sciolte ogni tanto per tormentare un ricciolo. Se Andromaca McIver li avesse visti ora, non avrebbe avuto problemi a riconoscere per chi il figlio aveva una cotta. Sospirò: avrebbe dovuto scriverle?  
AshenHurst era accanto alla coppia e chiacchierava con un ragazzo e una ragazza di Tassorosso del quinto anno. Chissà come viveva la situazione: ritrovarsi in mezzo a due coppie non sarebbe stato piacevole. Non che AshenHurst desse segni di invidia o depressione. Certo era che si stava facendo nuovi amici e si stava allontanando dal gruppetto dei cinque, almeno in poco. Non era necessariamente un male, ma Piton ricordava perfettamente come ci si sentiva quando gli amici scelgono altre strade e abbandonano noi alla nostra.  
Ma in fin dei conti, McIver e Heartilly non erano ancora una coppia, e a ben vedere gli adolescenti cambiano idea in fretta, sull’amore. Il più delle volte, almeno.   
Rabbrividì all’idea della guerra apocalittica in cui si sarebbe trovati gli altri tre se De Atienza e Warrington si fossero lasciati.   
‘Purché Warrington non ricominci a spaccare il naso alla gente,’ implorò mentalmente.  
Controllò anche il tavolo di Serpeverde: Draco Malfoy spiccava su tutti, biondo, pallido e drammatico, mentre mimava qualcosa per i suoi compagni.   
Piton passò lo sguardo dal biondino al tavolo di Grifondoro, in cerca di Potter.   
Scrutò e perlustrò, ma di Potter, e Weasley, e Granger, non c’era traccia. Era pronto a giurare che non stavano combinando niente di buono. Ma chissà che la cosa non si tramutasse in un’occasione per farli espellere: Silente non poteva proteggere il ragazzo per sempre, no?  
Poco dopo, appena prima della mezzanotte, Silente si alzò per mandare gli studenti nei loro dormitori. Si levò appena qualche mormorio scontento; Piton notò invece molti studenti scambiarsi occhiatine eccitate, mentre lasciavano la Sala Grande. Decisamente erano state organizzate feste alternative, e almeno un paio di studenti sarebbero stati acciuffati fuori dai letti. Piton, almeno, era dell’umore giusto per una ronda notturna.  
Anche il Preside e gli insegnanti stavano lasciando la Sala, quando avvertirono un trambusto provenire dalle scale: qualcuno ai piani superiori aveva urlato.  
  
“Be’, c’è da dire che le notti di Halloween sono parecchio movimentate, da quando Harry Potter è a scuola,” commentò Will in sala comune.  
La festa di Serpeverde era più silenziosa del previsto, dato che tutti discutevano dell’incidente a bassa voce. Ma le luci e i cocktail erano perfetti, rifletté cinicamente Isabel, ammirando il bicchiere di cristallo colmo di liquido color smeraldo che Liam le aveva portato.  
“Che cos’è questa storia della Camera dei Segreti?” chiese Euriale, giocando con il suo calice.  
Dato che Will la fissava con un vago sorriso ebete, le rispose Madeline: “Una leggenda. Si dice che Salazar Serpeverde avesse costruito una stanza segreta, qui nella scuola, e vi avesse nascosto un mostro.”  
Will si riscosse: “Che sarebbe rimasto rintanato lì dentro fino all’arrivo dell’Erede di Serpeverde, l’unico in grado di trovare e aprire la Camera dei Segreti, e l’unico a cui il mostro avrebbe obbedito.”  
“Perché Salazar Serpeverde avrebbe costruito una camera introvabile?” chiese ancora Euriale.  
Questa volta fu Liam a rispondere: “Lo fece prima di lasciare Hogwarts: si era scontrato con gli altri fondatori su quali studenti ammettere nella scuola. Salazar Serpeverde prediligeva i nati da famiglie purosangue e non voleva accettare i nati da famiglie babbane.”  
Euriale annuì: ecco da dove veniva l’ossessione dei Serpeverde per il sangue puro. Ancora una volta, era una questione di tradizione. Non che fossero gli unici, a trattare con particolare riguardo le famiglie di purosangue: suo zio, sua nonna e molti amici dei suoi genitori avevano ottime opinioni e grande considerazione dei purosangue (anche se sua nonna ammetteva che c’erano purosangue più stupidi e inutili di un vaso senza fondo). Suo padre una volta le aveva spiegato che si trattava di vicinanza culturale: “Persone che vengono dal medesimo ambiente, che hanno in comune cultura, tradizioni e aspettative, tendono a sentirsi più legate, più a loro agio tra loro che con altri. È un meccanismo di conservazione.” Poi suo padre aveva scosso blandamente la testa: “Comprensibile, e più arduo da evitare di quanto crederesti. Ma ricorda, senza apertura verso l’esterno, il diverso, non c’è cambiamento, e senza cambiamento non c’è progresso.”  
“Così, l’Erede di Serpeverde dovrebbe servirsi del mostro per ripulire la scuola dai nati da famiglie babbane e dai mezzosangue, riportandola alla purezza originaria,” concluse Isabel con noncuranza.  
“Come?”  
“Uccidendoli, no?” rispose Isabel. “O facendoli scappare, che mi pare più probabile.”  
“D’accordo. Allora uno dei nostri compagni è un discendente di Serpeverde?” domandò Euriale, guardandosi attorno.  
“Mi domando chi,” fece Liam, dubbioso.   
“Dal modo in cui si atteggia, direi che Malfoy è convinto di saperlo,” disse Will, acido. “‘La prossima volta tocca a voi, mezzosangue’ non mette proprio in buona luce la nostra Casa.”  
Liam scosse la testa: “Non si ha notizia di discendenti di Serpeverde. Insomma, le famiglie antiche sono orgogliose dei loro alberi genealogici: se qualcuno riuscisse a far risalire il proprio addirittura a Salazar Serpeverde, non se lo terrebbe per sé.”  
“Quindi dici che era uno scherzo? Non esiste un Erede e nessuno ha aperto la Camera dei Segreti?” gli chiese Will.  
“Credi che qualcuno avrebbe ucciso la gatta del custode solo per fare uno scherzo? Sarebbe orribile!” fece Isabel.  
Euriale aggrottò la fronte: “Più orribile che pensare di assassinare i mezzosangue?”  
“Però avrebbe senso colpire Gazza, se si trattasse dell’Erede,” intervenne Madeline, pensierosa. “Insomma, dubito che sia un potente mago purosangue. Non l’ho mai visto usare la magia, neanche per pulire le cose più disgustose,” concluse con un sorrisetto.  
“Deve avere il sangue talmente annacquato da non conservare neanche una goccia di magia,” convenne Liam, ghignando.  
“Oh, la smettiamo di parlare di queste cose?” esclamò Isabel, con un piccolo broncio. “Dovremmo goderci la festa…”  
  
Madeline diede un’occhiata in Sala Grande, passando: i tavoli erano ancora poco affollati, come mezz’ora prima, e i pochi studenti presenti avevano l’aria intontita dal sonno e si muovevano al rallentatore. Qualcuno aveva l’aria di chi avrebbe fatto meglio a evitare cibi solidi per un po’.  
Anche Madeline si sentiva la testa leggera e non molto a fuoco. La festa era entrata nel vivo, a un certo punto, ed era finita tardissimo. Madeline avrebbe anche potuto dormire fino a tardi, ma quella domenica Euriale aveva appuntamento in biblioteca con Piton per parlare dell’autorizzazione per la Sezione Proibita che voleva, e dato che Piton aveva seguito il Preside, Potter e Gazza insieme agli altri insegnanti, forse avrebbe detto loro cos’era successo la notte prima. Così avevano deciso di andare tutti in biblioteca.  
Madeline, ancora intontita dal sonno, aveva lasciato in sala comune la sua borsa ed era tornata a prenderla.  
Poco oltre le porte della Sala Grande si sentì chiamare: “Ehi, Madeline? AshenHurst!”  
Madeline si voltò, vedendo Merton Graves che le correva incontro, mentre due amici lo aspettavano vicino alle scale per i sotterranei e le cucine.  
“Ehi, ciao!” le disse, quando l’ebbe raggiunta. “Ti ho vista passare…che ci fai da sola? Dove sono i tuoi amici?”  
Madeline sbattè le palpebre: “Mi capita talvolta di decidere da sola con chi andare in giro. E a volte decido persino di girare da sola.”  
Merton rise brevemente: “Sì, scusa, certo. Anche se di solito trovare una ragazza da sola, senza le amiche, è piuttosto raro!” Poi aggiunse, più seriamente: “E dopo quello che è successo ieri sera, noi preferiamo non restare da soli.”  
Madeline si strinse nelle spalle: “Cos’è successo, ieri sera? Un cretino ha giocato con della vernice e ucciso un gatto. Non mi sento molto in pericolo, a dirti la verità.”  
Merton la guardò, attento.   
“Non lo sai? La gatta non è morta. È stata pietrificata,” sussurrò.  
“Pietrificata?” ripeté Madeline. “E da chi?”  
“Chi lo sa? Ma non credo ci siano molti studenti in grado di fare una cosa simile. Chiunque sia stato, io non vorrei trovarmelo davanti da solo. Credo neanche tu.”  
Madeline aprì la bocca per ribattere che lei in ogni caso non aveva niente da temere dall’Erede di Serpeverde, ma si bloccò: improbabile che Merton Graves, un Tassorosso, conoscesse per intero la leggenda della Camera dei Segreti. Insomma, Euriale non proveniva da una famiglia Serpeverde e non ne aveva mai sentito parlare.  
Si sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio senza dir nulla.  
Merton sorrise: “Non voglio lasciarti da sola. Posso accompagnarti dove stai andando?”  
“Oh,” fece lei, presa in contropiede, “sto andando solo alla biblioteca. Visto che ho appuntamento con il professor Piton, credo che mi farò accompagnare da lui.” Accennò a Piton, che si stava avvicinando dai sotterranei in quel momento.  
Gli fece un cenno e l’uomo si fermò ad aspettarla, perforandola con lo sguardo.  
“Oh, d’accordo. Perfetto,” rispose Merton, con aria incerta. “Allora…a sabato.”  
“Certo,” gli rispose Madeline.  
Raggiunse Piton.  
“Biblioteca?” le chiese il professore.  
Lei annuì e si avviarono in silenzio.  
“Com’è andata la festa in sala comune?” chiese lui dopo un poco.  
“Quale festa?” rispose Madeline, studiandosi le unghie.  
Piton ghignò.  
I due raggiunsero la biblioteca senza aggiungere altro. Quando arrivarono, gli altri del quarto anno stavano confabulando a bassa voce tra loro. Euriale, che doveva averli percepiti, alzò la testa per prima.  
Isabel seguì il suo sguardo e cominciò a parlare, concitata: “Maddie, non hai idea di quello che abbiamo sentito dire! Alcuni sono convinti…oh, buongiorno, professor Piton.” La ragazza si interruppe un istante, poi riprese: “Non crederà a quello che abbiamo sentito dire, professore: c’è gente convinta che Harry Potter sia l’Erede di Serpeverde!”  
“È assurdo, vero?” fece Liam.  
“Che cosa fate tutti in biblioteca così presto?” chiese Piton, invece di rispondere. “Heartilly, credevo volesse parlarmi delle sue ricerche.”  
“È così, professore. Ma dato l’incidente di ieri sera, abbiamo pensato di documentarci un po’.” Indicò con un gesto grazioso una copia di ‘Storia di Hogwarts’. “Questo ci ha permesso di sentire qualche pettegolezzo.”  
“Professore, è vero che la gatta del custode è stata pietrificata?” chiese Madeline, nel momento migliore per strappare le reazioni più forti ai suoi amici.  
“Cosa?!”  
“Pietrificata?”  
“Come hai fatto a saperlo, AshenHurst?”  
“Fate tutti silenzio, prima che Madama Pince venga a cacciarvi fuori. Preferirei evitare una figura così meschina,” intervenne Piton, fulminando tutti con lo sguardo.  
Diavolo, quanto viaggiavano veloci le notizie tra la scolaresca!  
“È vero, professore?” insistette AshenHurst. “Mrs Purr non è morta, ma pietrificata viva?”  
“Sì. Con una Pozione Ricostituente alla Mandragola sarà possibile risvegliarla,” rispose stancamente.  
Non aveva senso negare fatti che a quanto pareva erano già di dominio pubblico.  
“Ma…come si pietrifica qualcuno?”  
“Chi può essere stato?”  
Piton, che ci aveva pensato parecchio dalla notte precedente, decise che era meglio restare sul vago: “Ci sono alcune maledizioni adatte, ma richiedono un potere magico enorme, nonché conoscenze vastissime nel campo dell’Alchimia, una materia che al giorno d’oggi pochissimi sono in grado di padroneggiare.”  
Isabel lo fissava affascinata sin da quando aveva nominato la Pozione Ricostituente alla Mandragola: qual era la sua preparazione? E cosa bisognava fare per diventare apprendisti in Alchimia?  
“Questo significa,” continuò Piton, “che è molto improbabile che ci sia uno studente dietro questa faccenda…”  
Gli costava ammetterlo, ma sapeva che non poteva essere Potter, il responsabile. Ciò non toglieva che il ragazzo e i suoi compari avessero mentito su dov’erano stati subito prima dell’incidente, o dell’attentato, come lo definivano i suoi colleghi (“Davvero? Vogliamo definire ‘attentato’ quello che è successo a quella bestiaccia rognosa?” aveva chiesto lui a colazione).  
“Ma allora chi…” iniziò McIver.  
Piton lo zittì con un’occhiataccia: “Non ho finito. Anche alcune creature magiche hanno il potere di pietrificare i loro nemici. Ma nessuna esiste in Gran Bretagna o in questa parte del mondo.”  
I ragazzi sbirciarono furtivamente Heartilly, che alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Le Gorgoni non esistono più da centinaia di anni, sono estinte.” Guardò gli amici uno a uno: “Io non sono una Gorgone, anche se ne porto il nome.”  
“Ma senza dubbio, se vuoi sai pietrificare, con quello sguardo,” ammiccò McIver.  
“Tais-toi!” sussurrò Heartilly, dandogli una piccola spinta.  
“Una di queste creature potrebbe essere il mostro della Camera dei Segreti!” gridò De Atienza.  
‘Ovviamente, conoscono tutti la leggenda del mostro che purificherò la scuola’, si disse Piton. Logico: quattro di loro provenivano da famiglie in cui il sangue puro era d’importanza fondamentale.  
“La Camera dei Segreti è una leggenda,” ricordò loro.  
“Tutte le leggende hanno un fondo di verità,” disse AshenHurst. “E se non può essere stato uno studente, non direttamente, almeno, non restano molte altre opzioni, no?”  
“Ma la Camera può essere aperta solo dall’Erede,” fece Warrington, polemico. “Se esistesse un erede di Serpeverde, lo sapremmo. Di sicuro non può essere Potter, vero, professore?”  
Piton si sedette, ponderando la questione: “Hai in parte ragione e in parte torto, Warrington. Un mago purosangue non terrebbe segreto il fatto di discendere direttamente da Salazar Serpeverde. Avrebbe troppo da guadagnarci: pensate al prestigio, alle porte che gli si aprirebbero. Ne consegue che le linee di discendenza note di Serpeverde sono estinte. Ma se ci fossero linee di discendenza ignote? Ignote anche a quegli stessi discendenti?”  
“Non è possibile,” rispose Warrington, scuotendo la testa. “Le famiglie antiche tengono traccia dei loro alberi genealogici per farli risalire più indietro possibile…”  
“Certo. E quand’è che una famiglia purosangue perde interesse nel tenere aggiornato il proprio albero genealogico?” chiese Piton.  
Warrington sbattè le palpebre: “Non so…quando-oh! - quando il sangue si sporca.”  
Piton annuì: “Esattamente. Quando un mago o una strega purosangue sposano babbani, mezzosangue o nati in famiglie babbane, spesso la famiglia di origine li disconosce. Delle loro origini e dei loro discendenti si perde il ricordo.”  
“Non sono sicura di capire…” fece De Atienza.  
“Significa che è quasi certo che l’Erede di Serpeverde sia un mezzosangue,” spiegò Heartilly.  
Piton sollevò un angolo della bocca.  
“È un paradosso,” commentò McIver colpito.  
“Sempre che l’Erede, il mostro e la Camera esistano davvero,” riprese Piton, alzandosi. “Potrebbero esserci decine di altre spiegazioni, dietro quello che è successo ieri sera,” disse, guardando AshenHurst.  
“Ma Potter potrebbe o no, essere l’Erede?”  
“Be’, guarda caso era accanto alla gatta e alla scritta!”  
“Io non credo che…”  
“Ora basta!” li interruppe Piton. “Non aveva qualcosa da chiedermi, Heartilly?”


	22. Quarto anno. Capitolo 4

## Capitolo 4

  
  
“Qualcosa mi dice che War non è nervoso per la partita con il Grifondoro,” commentò Will.  
Liam e Isabel si baciavano vicino alla porta della Sala Grande. Liam era già in divisa, la sua scopa appoggiata al muro a portata di mano.  
Euriale e Madeline diedero un’occhiata veloce.  
“La McGranitt ci toglierà dei punti se li vede,” fece Euriale.  
“Tanto è ora,” rispose Madeline.  
Gli altri membri della squadra si alzarono dal tavolo e seguirono il capitano Flint. Il ragazzo passò accanto alla coppia e chiamò il compagno con una pacca in mezzo alla schiena che Euriale giudicò innecessariamente forte. Ma Liam sembrò accorgersene a malapena. Con un ultimo bacio alla sua fidanzata, afferrò la sua Nimbus 2001 e si accodò agli altri giocatori.  
Isabel raggiunse gli amici, radiosa.  
“Effusioni in Sala Grande? Davvero?” le chiese Euriale.  
Isabel scrollò i capelli: “Oh, non so, mi andava di ricordare a tutti che il mio fidanzato è un giocatore di quidditch sexy…”  
Will ridacchiò: “E chi se lo scorda!”  
“E qui si esaurisce l’interesse di De Atienza per il quidditch,” disse Madeline.  
“Neanche tu sembri troppo eccitato per la partita,” fece Euriale a Will.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle: “Che ti devo dire? È già vinta, non c’è sfida.”  
Poi attaccò a parlare delle caratteristiche tecniche della Nimbus 2001 e l’unica a seguirlo fu Madeline. A Euriale bastava percepire il suo entusiasmo.  
  
Liam non sapeva cos’era peggio: aver perso avendo le scope migliori, o aver perso perché il loro cercatore si era distratto come un cretino, o ancora che Harry Potter avesse conquistato il boccino con un braccio rotto e in condizioni avverse, come l’anno prima con la scopa impazzita.  
Una sconfitta decisamente umiliante, se paragonata alla sicurezza con cui erano marciati in campo quel mattino.  
Liam aveva esaurito completamente la pazienza, dopo aver ascoltato il capitano sbraitare negli spogliatoi, e non era in vena di vedere gli altri per un po’. Dato che gli prudevano le mani dalla voglia di prendere a pungi qualcosa o qualcuno (i Weasley, perché non i Weasley? Quant’era che non aveva da ridire con loro sul serio?), aveva preferito non tornare in sala comune e se n’era andato a trovare la Chips.  
L’infermiera non gli aveva permesso di restare molto, dato che aveva in cura Potter, ma comunque ora, tornando al dormitorio, Liam si sentiva più calmo.  
Notò un movimento vicino all’arazzo di Merlino, non troppo lontano dall’ingresso alla sala comune. Fece per sfoderare la bacchetta, poi si accorse che si trattava di Draco Malfoy, che fissava il soffitto.  
“Che ci fai qui?”  
Il ragazzino sobbalzò, poi cercò di ritrovare l’usuale aria di indifferenza.: “Non avevo molta voglia di tornare alla sala comune…”  
Liam notò che indossava ancora la divisa.  
“Già, ti capisco.”  
Neanche lui avrebbe voluto trovarsi davanti Flint, se il capitano avesse urlato in faccia a lui, dandogli la colpa della sconfitta. E anche gli altri ragazzi del secondo anno avrebbero gioito dell’umiliazione di Malfoy: erano piccole vipere spocchiosette.  
Liam sorrise un poco: “Capita di perdere. E a Flint dovrai abituarti, fa sempre così quando qualcosa non gli va per il verso giusto.”  
Malfoy fece una smorfia: “Non è questo.” Tornò a guardare il soffitto. “Mio padre si aspetta di ricevere una lettera in cui gli racconto della partita,” borbottò alla fine.  
“Ah,” fece Liam.  
Entrambi restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
“Sai che ho fatto, per tirarmi su di morale?” riprese Liam. “Sono andato fino in Infermeria…” Rise al ricordo. “Potter è ancora là. Allock gli ha fatto sparire tutte le ossa del braccio, e Madama Chips gli ha dato una pozione per fargliele ricrescere.”  
Malfoy lo fissava interessato.  
“La pozione espande e moltiplica le cellule di calcio che formano le ossa, che crescono come schegge, tra tendini e muscoli. Fa un male d’inferno,” concluse, strappando un ghigno febbrile a Malfoy.  
“Veramente?”  
Liam annuì: “Ne avrà per tutta la notte!”  
I sotterranei echeggiarono di risate.  
  
L’attenzione generale non rimase a lungo puntata sull’esito della partita: le voci cominciarono a girare già nel weekend e il lunedì mattina ormai tutta la scuola era al corrente del fatto che c’era stato un altro attentato: questa volta la vittima era uno studente del primo anno di Grifondoro. Oltretutto, molti si ricordavano di lui, della sua macchina fotografica e della sua mancanza di contegno davanti a ogni cosa che ritenesse degna di essere immortalata, e la notizia fece molto più scalpore dell’attentato alla gatta di Gazza.  
La psicosi del mostro di Serpeverde, responsabile delle due aggressioni e controllato dall’ignoto Erede, colpì l’intera scolaresca. Qualche studente intraprendente aveva cominciato a vendere amuleti e talismani protettivi (spesso falsi) ai più impressionabili; i Tassorosso marciavano a ranghi compatti; i prefetti di Corvonero impartivano lezioni sulla sicurezza personale a chiunque li ascoltasse.  
Con discrezione, Piton aveva incaricato i prefetti di Serpeverde ti tenere d’occhio gli studenti più giovani.  
“Ma perché, professore?” aveva chiesto Moore, del quinto anno. “Il mostro ucciderà gli sporchi mezzosangue! Noi siamo al sicuro!”  
Una ragazza del settimo anno aveva stretto le labbra, ma non aveva detto nulla.  
“Moore, la leggenda può anche dire che l’Erede ripulirà la scuola da chi è indegno di frequentarla, ma io non intendo basarmi su pettegolezzi vecchi di secoli,” rispose Piton. “Qualcosa o qualcuno aggredisce gli studenti: questo è l’unico fatto certo. E se pure si trattasse del mostro di Serpeverde, crede davvero che sarebbe al sicuro se lo incontrasse senza il suo padrone? Una creatura rimasta rinchiusa per mille anni deve aver una certa fame, non pensa anche lei?”  
Moore impallidì.  
“Farete come ho detto. Terrete d’occhio gli studenti più giovani e, se non siete completamente idioti, starete all’erta anche voi,” concluse Piton, fulminando tutti con lo sguardo.  
Non che tutte le precauzioni del mondo sarebbero servite a qualcosa, se Silente aveva ragione. Ma era impossibile. Lui stesso ammetteva che era impossibile.  
Piton non aveva mai avuto idea che Tom Riddle, che sarebbe diventato l’Oscuro Signore, fosse l’erede di Serpeverde. Sembrava piuttosto ovvio, ora che Silente glielo aveva detto: l’Oscuro Signore era ad Hogwarts la prima volta che la Camera dei Segreti era stata aperta, cinquant’anni prima; inoltre egli condivideva con Salazar Serpeverde la rara capacità di controllare i serpenti. Come gli era potuto sfuggire il collegamento? Forse perché quando lui era studente l’apertura della Camera era già storia vecchia, ed era il genere di leggenda nera che girava nei circoli più esclusivi di purosangue. Lucius doveva conoscerla di sicuro. Draco forse no, ma si atteggiava lo stesso come se fosse a conoscenza di ogni retroscena. Quando non hai il potere, dai l’illusione del potere.  
Comunque, nessuno sembrava sapere chi fosse stato indicato come colpevole l’ultima volta, altrimenti si sarebbe già scatenato un putiferio. Ma di sicuro al Ministero qualcuno teneva d’occhio quello che succedeva nella scuola, pronta a rivangare il passato. Magari lo stesso Lucius.  
Perché no? Se ne avesse avuto l’occasione avrebbe sicuramente approfittato di quel clima di paura e sospetto per colpire Silente e chi gli era fedele, fingendo di agire per il bene degli studenti.  
Piton intendeva tenersi fuori dalle beghe politiche, era un campo in cui non si era mai sentito a proprio agio.  
A lui rimaneva il problema di tenere al sicuro i suoi studenti. Ma la faccenda era delicata: non poteva distribuire a tutti talismani protettivi (che in ogni caso, non sapendo cosa compisse le aggressioni, sarebbero probabilmente risultati inutili), e neppure poteva consegnarli discretamente ai Serpeverde mezzosangue. Sarebbe equivalso a marchiarli e a renderli potenzialmente più riconoscibili, non solo per il mostro, ma anche per i loro stessi compagni di Casa.  
Negli ultimi anni si era giunti a una sorta di tregua, nella sala comune verde-argento: il proprio stato di sangue non andava sbandierato. Meglio non esporsi, né mettersi a ficcanasare troppo negli affari altrui.  
Quando Piton era giovane, le cose erano un po’ diverse, e non avrebbero potuto essere più complicate, per i mezzosangue. Gli echi delle crociate del Signore Oscuro giungevano fino ad Hogwarts, dove molti li avevano raccolti. Ma il fatto che il Signore Oscuro fosse stato a Serpeverde, negli anni successivi aveva creato il mito che tutti gli studenti della Casa fossero purosangue, e dopo fine la guerra esso ancora sopravviveva, negli occhi delle altre Case.  
Smise di ripensare ai suoi giorni da studente e ai salti mortali che aveva dovuto fare per far accettare anche solo una parte di lui ai suoi compagni di dormitorio.  
Bisognava trovare un modo per proteggere gli studenti. Sperava che Silente avesse qualcosa in mente, visto…  
“Professor Piton! Finalmente. Cominciavo a disperare di trovarla senza ricorrere al mio famoso Incantesimo di Localizzazione, che mi ha permesso di rinvenire l’inestimabile Amuleto di Tantiria!” esclamò una voce gioviale nel corridoio alle sue spalle.  
Piton aveva sperato che l’umidità lo avrebbe tenuto lontano dai sotterranei, per il bene dei suoi capelli.  
Inspirò profondamente: “Allock.”  
Allock lo raggiunse, sorridendo amabilmente: “Non mi dispiace tornare nei vecchi sotterranei, di tanto in tanto, ma lei dovrebbe frequentare di più il resto del castello, caro collega. Nella mia autobiografia svelo il segreto di bellezza delle ore lunari in…”  
“Temo proprio di non avere il tempo per le chiacchiere frivole, Allock. Né l’interesse. Ho delle lezioni da preparare,” lo interruppe Piton.  
Inoltre, aveva intenzione di riordinare la propria dispensa personale; non ne aveva avuto occasione il giorno prima perché qualcuno (Potter?) aveva creato del disordine durante la lezione di Grifondoro e Serpeverde, gonfiando metà della classe come un pallone con una Pozione Dilatante.  
“Ma professor Piton, quello che ho da dirle è della massima importanza!” rispose Allock, parandoglisi davanti con piglio solenne. “Il Preside stesso mi ha incaricato di chiedere la sua assistenza, per fronteggiare l’incresciosa situazione in cui la scuola verte.”  
Piton inarcò le sopracciglia: “Di cosa si tratta?”  
“Ebbene, caro collega…ha qualche nozione di combattimenti e duelli?”  
  
Madeline entrò nell’aula di Storia della Magia leggermente in ritardo.  
“Mi scusi, professor Rüf,” disse sbrigativamente sedendosi accanto a Isabel.  
“Dov’eri finita?” le chiese l’amica.  
“Che non si ripeta, AllenHall.”  
“Certo che no. Mi scusi ancora,” borbottò Madeline, poi non appena il professore ricominciò a parlare col suo tono monotono, si sporse verso gli altri con gli occhi accesi: “Avete visto l’annuncio fuori dalla Sala Grande?”  
Metà della classe la guardò, incuriosita.  
“È stato creato un Club dei Duellanti! La prima riunione si terrà questa sera.”  
“Un Club dei Duellanti?”  
“Forte!”  
“Aperto a tutti?” domandò Isabel.  
Madeline si strinse nelle spalle: “Suppongo di sì. Non era specificato che Isabel De Atienza aveva voce in capitolo sugli inviti.”  
“Con questa storia delle aggressioni, l’idea di imparare a duellare attirerà moltissimi studenti…” considerò Euriale.  
Madeline annuì: “Sì, credo che ci sarà tutta la scuola. Merton e i suoi amici hanno detto che ci saranno di sicuro.”  
“Aha!” esclamò Isabel. “Allora eri con i Tassorosso, Maddie!”  
Madeline le pizzicò un braccio: “Piantala. Mi importa solo di duellare!”  
“Ma chi è stato a fondare il club? Vitious non ne voleva più sapere niente, mi sembra strano che abbia cambiato idea.”  
“Forse ha pensato che avrebbe giovato alla sicurezza degli studenti, ha stretto i denti ed eccoci,” suggerì Will.  
Liam alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Idioti che si crederanno esperti di duello dopo due ore. Non gioverà alla sicurezza di nessuno.”  
“Non vuoi venire?” gli chiese Madeline.  
“Certo che ci vengo!” fece Liam. Le sorrise: “Non sai quanto mi manca, duellare!”  
Madeline aveva ragione: quella sera la Sala Grande era gremita.  
Una pedana era stata preparata lungo uno dei muri e i tavoli spostati per permettere agli studenti di avvicinarsi. Tutti sembravano parecchio elettrizzati.  
I Serpeverde del quarto anno si ritrovarono accanto ai vecchi compagni di duello di Corvonero.  
“Di nuovo in pedana!” esclamò Roger Davies. “L’ultima volta me le hai suonate, AshenHurst, ma stasera la partita sarà finita in un lampo!”  
“Come con tutte le tue ragazze?” chiese Madeline con un sorrisetto.  
“Ehi, Madeline…”  
La ragazza si voltò. Merton guardava incerto ora lei ora Davies.  
“Defilati, Davies!” sibilò Isabel al Corvonero.  
“Ehi, Graves,” salutò Will.  
Liam fece un cenno del capo.  
Madeline arrossì un poco, sistemandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Sono contento che tu sia venuta,” le disse Merton. “Sapersi difendere, di questi tempi…”  
“Sono perfettamente in grado di difendermi. Da parecchio,” lo interruppe Madeline.  
“Non mi aspettavo che le Serpi venissero!” gridò Fred Weasley, passando. “Sono tutti _purosangue_ , loro. Scommetto che il mostro si acciambella con tutti i tentacoli davanti al camino della loro sala comune!”  
George Weasley e l’amico dei gemelli, Lee Jordan, risero.  
“Non c’è niente da scherzare,” li riprese Merton, picchiettando sul distintivo da Prefetto. “Un vostro compagno è stato pietrificato.”  
I Grifondoro passarono oltre in silenzio.  
“Non devi prendertela,” disse Merton a Madeline.  
Lei scrollò le spalle: “Stasera si duella. Niente mi rovinerà l’umore!”  
“I Corvonero dicono che Vitious non c’entra nulla,” stava dicendo Euriale.  
“Arriva qualcuno!” disse Liam, che come al solito aveva una visuale migliore: “É…Oh! Oh!”  
Isabel seguì il suo sguardo e si sciolse in un sorriso: “Non ci credo…”  
Euriale scambiò con Will e Madeline un sorriso a trentadue denti, prossimo a trasformarsi in un ghigno: sulla pedana era appena salito Allock, in uno splendido completo viola notte, seguito niente meno che dal professor Piton.  
Mentre Allock dava il benvenuto a tutti e vantava le proprie imprese come al solito, i Serpeverde del quarto anno riuscirono a incrociare lo sguardo del loro Direttore. Sollevarono il braccio e fecero ‘ciao’ con la mano.  
“Oh, Merlino, è così arrabbiato che gli prenderà un colpo!” fece Isabel, cercando di non ridere.  
“Il suo assistente? Se Allock sopravvive questa sera dovrà comunque fare molta attenzione a non lasciare il suo bicchiere incustodito. Mai più.”  
Quando il professore rassicurò la scolaresca che lui e Piton avrebbero solo tentato di disarmarsi e che nessuno di loro mirava a uccidere, i Serpeverde risero sguaiatamente.  
Ma quando i due uomini si misero uno di fronte all’altro, i ragazzi si zittirono.  
I due maghi sollevarono le bacchette contemporaneamente, ma Piton parlò per primo: il suo ‘Expelliarmus’ scaraventò Allock giù dalla pedana fin contro la parete, dove rimase come un mucchietto di vesti color prugna gettate da parte.  
I Serpeverde applaudirono entusiasticamente.  
“Forse è la volta che assistiamo a un omicidio,” commentò Liam, mentre Allock, rialzandosi a fatica, diceva a Piton che le sue mosse erano prevedibili.  
“Questa potrebbe essere la conquista di una nuova vetta di furia, per Piton,” fece Euriale. “Anche Allock dev’essersene accorto…”  
I due uomini procedettero a dividere gli studenti a coppie per l’esercitazione pratica.  
“Noi dobbiamo farlo per forza?” chiese Isabel. “Insomma, l’Incantesimo di Disarmo è un giochetto, per qualcuno al nostro livello…”  
“Forse possiamo movimentare un po’ le cose,” suggerì Penny Clarke.  
“Piton ha accoppiato Malfoy con Potter,” fece notare Will.  
“Un giorno darà del veleno a Malfoy e non dovrà neanche sforzarsi di dirgli su chi usarlo,” commentò Madeline.  
“Non è una cattiva idea, mischiare un po’ i colori, no?” fece qualcuno.  
Will si girò: “Oh, Irving.”  
Nora Irving gli sorrise e fece un cenno a Merton. “Che ne dici, McIver? Vuoi provare a disarmarmi?”  
“Avanti, De Atienza, ti sfido!” esclamò contemporaneamente Clarke.  
Madeline si mosse verso Merton.  
“Allora…penso che approfitterò della situazione,” disse Liam, allontanandosi. “Ehi, Weasley! Uno a caso…”  
“Credo che AshenHurst non abbia raccolto la tua precedente sfida, Davies,” disse Euriale al Corvonero.  
Davies le rivolse un inchino.  
“Bacchette in posizione!” gridò Allock dalla pedana.  
Euriale si concentrò sul suo avversario, escludendo tutti i rumori e i piccoli battibecchi degli studenti, ascoltando solo la voce del giudice: in questo caso, Allock.  
“Uno…due…tre!”  
Ben pochi avevano lanciato i loro incantesimi al ‘tre’: che fosse un eccesso di entusiasmo o malizia, molti avevano colpito al ‘due’. E pochi si erano limitati all’Incantesimo di Disarmo.  
Quando Davies aveva bloccato il suo ‘Expelliarmus’, Euriale aveva scagliato una fattura, che il ragazzo aveva schivato. Anche impegnata difendersi dal contrattacco di Davies, Euriale si rendeva conto che l’intera Sala Grande era come esplosa, e che Allock stava urlando a tutti di fermarsi. Lo ignorò.  
Liam stava duellando con uno dei gemelli Weasley ed entrambi imprecavano furiosamente. Isabel e Clarke combattevano così accanitamente che quando Piton gridò ‘Finite Incantatem’ sembrarono considerare per un attimo l’idea di continuare a mani nude. Cosa che una Serpeverde del secondo anno, Millicent Bulstrode, e l’amica di Potter, Granger, stavano effettivamente facendo.  
Euriale continuò a guardarsi attorno: Madeline e Merton erano calmi, il ragazzo un po’ sconcertato dallo scenario di devastazione che li circondava; Madeline invece sembrava disgustata e irritata: “Vitious non avrebbe lasciato succedere tutto questo…”  
Euriale si voltò: qualunque cosa fosse successa tra Nora Irving e Will aveva lasciato lei più compiaciuta e sorridente che mai. E Will aveva l’aria di divertirsi. Euriale provò una piccola fitta di gelosia e fu ben attenta a mascherare il suo sollievo quando l’amico raggiunse lei e Isabel.  
“Tutto bene? Liam?”  
“Sono qui,” fece Liam.  
“Sanguini, amico,” gli fece notare Merton, un po’scosso.  
Liam scrollò le spalle: “Un taglietto. Vedessi quell’altro.”  
“Penso sarà meglio che vi insegni a _bloccare_ gli incantesimi ostili,” stava dicendo Allock.  
Il mago propose di chiamare una coppia di volontari e indicò due ragazzini del secondo anno. Piton non era dell’idea.  
“Tocca a noi, ragazzi,” fece Euriale, sorridendo sicura.  
Fecero tutti e cinque un passo avanti, per bloccarsi con disappunto quando il professore di Pozioni chiamò Malfoy e Potter.  
“Malfoy?” esclamò Will, incredulo.  
“Potter?” fece Madeline, offesa.  
“Dev’essere proprio deciso a far del male a Potter, questa sera…” commentò Euriale, interdetta.  
“Andiamo, non sta cercando di far del male a nessuno…credo,” rispose Merton, cercando conferma in Madeline.  
Lei inclinò la testa a destra e sinistra, a indicare che non c’era niente di sicuro.  
Isabel rise maligna quando ad Allock cadde di mano la bacchetta: “Io dico che Potter non parerà un bel niente!”  
Piton si chinò e bisbigliò qualcosa all’orecchio di Malfoy.  
“Gli ha suggerito un incantesimo…” disse Liam.  
Lo sguardo di Madeline si fece avido.  
“Tre…due…uno…via!” gridò di nuovo Allock.  
Rapido, Malfoy esclamò ‘Serpensortia!’ e scagliò un enorme serpente nero verso il suo avversario. L’animale strisciò in avanti e si sollevò, furioso e sibilante.  
La folla si affrettò a indietreggiare, mentre gli studenti di Serpeverde si facevano più vicini.  
“Che figata!” urlò Will, cercando di farsi avanti il più possibile.  
Appena dietro di lui, Madeline ripeteva già l’incantesimo per impararlo.  
Potter semplicemente rimase immobile.  
“Non ti muovere, Potter,” fece Piton. “Ci penso io a mandarlo via.”  
I Serpeverde sogghignarono assieme al loro Direttore.  
Ma Allock si mise in mezzo: “Mi consenta!”  
Puntò la bacchetta sul serpente e lo fece schizzare in aria. L’animale ricadde sul pavimento di schianto e, senza capire che cosa lo aveva attaccato, strisciò verso uno studente e si alzò per colpire.  
Questa volta anche i Serpeverde indietreggiarono gridando, aggrappandosi gli uni agli altri.  
Poi Potter si fece avanti (Isabel per un attimo pensò che da buon Grifondoro volesse attirare su di sé l’attenzione del serpente) ed emise un sibilo sinistro, potente, _oscuro_.  
Il serpente nero si voltò, si avvoltolò nelle sue spire abbandonando ogni segno di aggressività e minaccia, e rimase in attesa.  
Tutta la Sala Grande si bloccò, sbalordita. Il ragazzino che il serpente stava per attaccare, un Tassorosso, fissava Harry Potter con orrore e panico crescenti. Quando Potter fece per avvicinarsi, il ragazzino gridò e corse fuori dalla Sala, unico Tassorosso a spostarsi per il castello da solo nelle ultime settimane, considerò Madeline.  
Gli studenti cominciarono a mormorare non appena Piton tolse di mezzo il serpente. Anche l’uomo fissava Potter con sguardo calcolatore, ma quando i suoi inseparabili compari lo trascinarono fuori, non fece nulla per trattenerli.  
Nel frattempo, tutti si andavano convincendo di cosa avevano appena visto.  
“Avete visto? Il serpente…”  
“Gli ha parlato!”  
“Non ho mai sentito niente di così spaventoso…”  
“…Rettilofono, proprio come Salazar Serpeverde!”  
“Controllava il serpente, lo ha aizzato contro quel Tassorosso!”  
“…la Camera…”  
“…l’Erede…”  
“Sembra che, almeno in teoria, Potter possa essere un discendente di Salazar Serpeverde,” fece Liam. “Questo, o abbiamo appena assistito alla più improbabile coincidenza di tutta la storia magica…”  
  
Piton aveva bisogno di pensare: senza lasciare altro spazio ad Allock per le sue buffonate, ordinò agli studenti di ritornare immediatamente ai loro dormitori.  
“Oh, cielo…crede che dovremmo allertare il Preside?” provò a domandargli Allock, ma Piton lo ignorò.  
Il ragazzo parlava Serpentese. Ma come era possibile? Se Silente aveva ragione, il Signore Oscuro era l’Erede si Serpeverde. Potevano essercene due? Ciò avrebbe significato che il sangue di Serpeverde era giunto al ragazzo tramite Lily, perché i Potter erano purosangue e si diceva che discendessero da Godric Grifondoro stesso (o almeno, quell’idiota di James Potter se ne vantava).  
Davvero nel ragazzo si era riunito il sangue di due maghi tanto potenti?  
Piton scosse la testa, irritato con sé stesso: il sangue non contava nulla. Non doveva più cadere in quella trappola del pensiero come in gioventù.  
Lily era stata una strega straordinaria, e lui non le avrebbe fatto il torto di liquidare tutte le caratteristiche che la rendevano una persona meravigliosa il risultato di un fortunato mix di sangue e geni.  
Il punto era un altro: il ragazzo era un Rettilofono. Questo cambiava qualcosa, nei piani segreti che Silente aveva per lui? Lo rendeva inutile, o al contrario un’arma migliore, per il vecchio mago? Perché tutto si riduceva a questo. Strinse le labbra: erano tutti pedine del Preside, qualcuna importante, altre sacrificabili, altre ancora irrilevanti. Forse questi ultimi erano i più fortunati.  
  
La notizia che Harry Potter fosse un Rettilifono e avesse pubblicamente attentato alla vita di Justin Finch-Fletchey aveva fatto il giro della scuola ben prima della colazione del giorno dopo.  
“Potter non può essere l’Erede di Serpeverde!” sputò Draco Malfoy al tavolo di Serpeverde.  
La tavola ferveva di vita, nonostante il cielo grigio e buio per tutta la neve che era caduta nella notte e continuava a cadere, e che invogliava solo a sonnecchiare al caldo.  
“Non è neanche corretto dire che ha cercato di uccidere quel Tassorosso, visto che il serpente si è ritirato,” commentò Will.  
Chiunque frequentasse Cura delle Creature Magiche o avesse una minima conoscenza dell’etologia degli ofidi lo avrebbe capito: quantomeno i Serpeverde dovevano saperlo!  
“Ma i Tassorosso dicono che Finch-Fletchey è di famiglia babbana e che Potter lo sapeva. Come quel Colin Canon, che guarda caso aveva litigato con Potter quando lui si è infortunato alla partita di quidditch,” rispose Madeline.  
Isabel aggrottò la fronte: “I Tassorosso che accusano qualcuno di qualcosa? Devono essere sconvolti.”  
Ma qualcosa di ben peggiore avrebbe sconvolto la scuola prima di pranzo.  
Gli studenti si riversarono nei corridoi al grido di ‘Attentato!’, per trovare ancora una volta Harry Potter sul luogo del delitto, accanto al corpo pietrificato di Justin Finch-Fletchey e alla sconvolgente vista di un fantasma peggio che morto.  
“’E col passare degli Eoni, anche la Morte può morire’,” citò Will, atterrito e affascinato al tempo stesso.  
Persino la McGranitt parve avere dubbi sul suo studente, ma Potter uscì dall’ufficio del Preside senza accuse, ancora una volta.  
Tutta la scuola sembrava vicina a cadere nel panico, tranne i gemelli Weasley.  
Liam sbuffò esasperato quando Fred e George sfruttarono la paura che tutti avevano di Potter per far sloggiare gli studenti dai posti migliori ai tavoli della biblioteca.  
“Non posso credere che riescano a rendere tutto ridicolo, quei buffoni,” si lamentò.  
“Non dovrebbero proprio scherzare su questa faccenda,” disse Merton. Il Tassorosso si era unito a loro per studiare e stare un po’ con Madeline. “il gatto e due ragazzini come morti in Infermeria…e Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa…Neanch’io sono convinto che Harry Potter sia l’attentatore, ma quello che è successo al duello è inquietante.” Si interruppe e diede un’occhiata ai Serpeverde.  
“Inquietante? Vorrai dire oscuro. Malvagio,” intervenne una Tassorosso da un tavolo vicino. “Diamine, Potter è un Rettilofono! Lo _sappiamo_ , quello che vuol dire!” aggiunse, mentre altri studenti annuivano.  
“No, non lo sappiamo,” le rispose Isabel, fredda. “Spiegati.”  
La ragazza la fissò con disgusto: “Vuol dire che è un mago oscuro, come tutti i Rettilofoni. Come Salazar Serpeverde.”  
“Salazar Serpeverde non era un mago oscuro,” rispose Liam.  
“Ah, no? Come lo chiami uno che ha lasciato in una scuola un mostro assassino da scatenare contro i mezzosangue?”  
“Uno preoccupato della sicurezza della comunità magica?” fece Liam, con un sorrisetto.  
La ragazza incrociò le braccia al petto: “Come puoi frequentare questa gente, Merton? Scommetto che a loro tutto questo fa piacere.”  
Merton guardò lei e poi Madeline: “Smettila, Susan. Stavamo studiando e tu insulti il loro fondatore. Non puoi sperare che non ne nasca una polemica.”  
“Non c’è alcun bisogno di difenderci,” intervenne Madeline, con voce calma.  
“Il loro fondatore era un vecchio pazzo razzista, e loro non sono da meno!” insistette Susan.  
“E tu sei poco saggia,” disse Euriale. “Tutto questo sbraitare e attirare l’attenzione su di te parlando male di Serpeverde…a pochi passi da quello che consideri il suo Erede.” Accennò con il capo a Potter: “E se ti sentisse?”  
Susan e gli altri studenti occhieggiarono Potter e i Weasley, che ridevano. Poi uno dei rossi chiese a Potter se aveva già deciso chi colpire la prossima volta, e i Tassorosso si affrettarono ad alzarsi.  
“Torniamo in sala comune! Niente serpi, né mostri, lì!” sibilò la ragazza di nome Susan.  
Euriale sorrise soddisfatta.  
“L’hai minacciata,” disse Merton.  
“Cosa? No!” rispose Euriale. “L’ho solo spinta a seguire il suo ragionamento fino in fondo. Non era una minaccia: non credo che Potter sia l’Erede, io.”  
Merton la guardò incerto, poi si girò verso Madeline: “Possiamo parlare un attimo?”  
Lei sollevò le sopracciglia: “D’accordo.”  
I due si alzarono.  
“Possiamo non far scappare Graves?” chiese Will. “A Maddie piace, ed è evidente che lei a lui piace parecchio, per passare sopra quello che hai detto, Liam…”  
Liam sbuffò ancora: “Non c’è mai niente che vada bene. Se ci comportiamo seriamente siamo dei fanatici, se scherziamo siamo cinici e mostruosi…”  
“Madeline, io non voglio accusare nessuno, ma ho bisogno di saperlo…” cominciò Merton, fuori dalla biblioteca. “Voi sostenete l’Erede? Siete felici che qualcuno stia attaccando i mezzosangue?”  
“Pensi che siamo felici che ci sia una creatura pericolosa a spasso per la scuola? Anche a noi piacerebbe passare un anno tranquillo, tanto per cambiare!” rispose Madeline, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Non è quello che ti ho chiesto,” disse Merton, facendosi più vicino.  
Madeline alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Io non posso parlare per tutti. Qualcuno è un sostenitore della superiorità dei purosangue, almeno a parole; qualcuno pensa che siano tutte sciocchezze, ma è difficile che si faccia avanti in questo momento. Che ne verrebbe di buono?”  
“Ma chi considera i mezzosangue feccia non si fa problemi a parlare. E da _questo_ , posso assicurarti, non verrà niente di buono. Quello che ha detto Liam…”  
“La gente ci chiama maghi oscuri, come dovremmo rispondere? Correggendoli, scusandoci? Noi non facciamo così. Noi siamo sarcastici. Non è colpa nostra se la maggior parte della gente non coglie il sarcasmo.” Madeline incrociò le braccia al petto, poi scrutò il Tassorosso da sotto in su: “Tu non sei un purosangue, vero?”  
Merton scosse la testa: “Mio padre è mezzosangue. Capisci perché per me è importante sapere cosa pensi?”  
Madeline scrollò le spalle: “A me piaci. Perché dovrei preoccuparmi di altro?”  
Merton si illuminò sotto la barba: “Davvero?”  
“Sì…”  
  
“Con quello che sta succedendo nella scuola, confido che nessuno di voi abbia intenzione di restare per Natale,” disse Piton ai ragazzi del quarto anno, occhieggiando in particolare Warrington.  
Non aveva più avuto notizie di scoppi di violenza da parte di Damian Warrington: secondo la moglie non se n’erano più verificati. Ma più che alle sue parole, Piton si fidava dell’atteggiamento del ragazzo.  
Heartilly scosse la testa e rispose per tutti: “Torniamo a casa. Ci metteremo in pari con le ultime notizie e le nuove vittime a gennaio.”  
“Abbiamo impegni importanti!” aggiunse De Atienza. “Saranno tutti ospiti a casa mia per Capodanno!”  
“Bene,” rispose Piton. “I tuoi genitori sono in agitazione per le aggressioni, Heartilly?”  
“Ho evitato di parlarne. E anche il Ministero, a quanto pare…” rispose la ragazza, senza enfasi.  
“Il castello sarà praticamente deserto,” osservò McIver.  
Il professore si strinse nelle spalle: “Sarà un sollievo. Un paio di settimane senza ragazzini ficcanaso e senza Tassorosso spaventati dalla loro ombra!”  
Warrington ridacchiò.  
Piton notò che AshenHurst pareva distratta. Meglio così: non sapeva se avrebbe preso bene un suo eventuale commento a difesa dei Tassorosso, ora che usciva con quel Merton Graves.  
“C’è da dire che forse si sentirebbero più al sicuro, se avessimo un vero professore di Difesa,” intervenne Heartilly, con studiata noncuranza.  
Piton sollevò un sopracciglio, preparandosi: quando Heartilly voleva andare a parare da qualche parte, il suo tono assumeva una certa rigidità e il suo accento si faceva più controllato.  
“Desolato di sentirvi insoddisfatti del professor Allock,” le rispose, sarcastico.  
“Be’, meritiamo di più,” continuò Heartilly.  
“L’anno prossimo affronteremo i GUFO, dopo due anni con quell’incapace,” rincarò De Atienza. “Saremo indietro. Quell’uomo ci danneggia.”  
“Andiamo, nessuno di voi non è in grado di rimettersi in pari con un po’ di buona volontà. Heartilly ormai dev’essere un’esperta di spiriti,” ribatté Piton.  
Heartilly annuì: “Ho imparato un sacco di cose. Ma quanto tempo avrei perso se non avessi chiesto consiglio a lei sui testi, professore? Ed è impensabile non avere una guida nella pratica!”  
“Abbiamo visto tutti, quanto è utile nella pratica Allock, al club dei duellanti!” rise Warrington.  
“La cosa più utile che ho imparato di Difesa negli ultimi due anni è stato creare i talismani,” disse invece AshenHurst. “E l’ho imparato da lei, professore.”  
Piton sorrise, suo malgrado compiaciuto.  
“Non sarebbe possibile che lei ci desse una mano in Difesa? Non solo a noi, a tutti gli studenti del nostro anno dovrebbe interessare…” riprese Heartilly.  
“Ai Corvonero di sicuro,” fece McIver.  
Piton rifletté brevemente: che c’era di male? Allock era un incompetente e l’idea di danneggiare i suoi studenti non gli piaceva. Insegnare loro Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, finalmente, coi suoi metodi e si suoi programmi…era incredibilmente allettante.  
“Non credo che gli studenti di altre Case sarebbero disposti a passare altre ore con me,” rispose, con un sorriso amaro. “E ovviamente Allock avrebbe tutte le ragioni di risentirsi.”  
Warrington alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Dato che non riguarda i suoi capelli, scommetto che non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno.”  
“E comunque, chissenefrega, se il manichino si risente!” esclamò McIver.  
“A me non importa per nulla, McIver, se devo essere sincero. Ma è lui che correggerà i vostri esami finali, quest’anno…” rispose Piton.  
“I GUFO sono più importanti,” tagliò corto De Atienza. “Per favore, professor Piton…”  
“Lasciatemici pensare,” rispose l’uomo, per non capitolare senza riserve davanti a cinque ragazzini che dovevano aver intuito che era sensibile alle lusinghe, dannazione a lui!  
Ma Heartilly sembrava sapere che la partita era vinta, perché appariva piuttosto trionfante.  
“Mi è parso di capire che il tuo esperimento sta andando bene,” le chiese Piton.  
Heartilly si mordicchiò un angolo del labbro e sorrise: “Volete vedere?”  
Tutti le si strinsero attorno, mentre lei tracciava su una pergamena due cerchi concentrici e una serie di rune nello spazio tra l’uno e l’altro.  
“Volevo capire come Allock avesse imprigionato quegli spiriti,” riassunse, “e nei testi che mi ha consigliato, professore, ho trovato diversi circoli-trappola. E pentacoli d’evocazione. Se legati con l’alfabeto runico, posso usare il pentacolo per evocare lo spirito, e il circolo per trattenerlo.”  
“Hai evocato uno spirito?” la interruppe Piton.  
“Be’, uno spiritello. Elementare, immateriale. Un’ombra,” rispose la ragazzina.  
Tracciò ancora qualche segno e infine disegnò con la bacchetta il simbolo di attivazione dei talismani che aveva imparato da Piton. Il disegno complesso che era emerso sulla pergamena brillò come luce solare e quasi all’istante qualcosa accadde: fili di fumo denso cominciarono a filtrare dalle rune, fino a che una sottile colonna di fumo si mise a danzare al centro del pentacolo.  
“Wow,” sussurrò McIver.  
“Cosa può fare?” chiese AshenHurst.  
Heartilly si strinse nelle spalle: “Di per sé, nulla. Non può muoversi dal cerchio. Potrei comunicare con lui con l’alfabeto Futark, secondo il testo della biblioteca, ma non mi sono arrischiata a provarci.”  
“Puoi evocarlo e congedarlo?” chiese Piton.  
Heartilly annuì.  
“Bene. Se faremo qualche lezione di Difesa assieme, sarà il caso di cominciare dalla Necromanzia. Altrimenti Heartilly rischia di pasticciare con i morti ed essere dannata prima del quinto anno…”  
Heartilly ridacchiò e congedò il suo spiritello.  
  
Novembre e dicembre erano trascorsi senza che ci fossero nuove vittime, ma tutti erano in allerta e nessuno si sentiva al sicuro.  
Dopo la disastrosa serata al Club dei duellanti, anche i Corvonero nutrivano seri dubbi sulle effettive capacità di Allock. Alle sue lezioni apparivano sempre più accigliati, mentre per contro ai Serpeverde sembrava non importare più della sua incompetenza rivestita di magniloquenza.  
“Possibile che non siate preoccupati del fatto che Difesa sia diventata una farsa?” chiese un giorno Margareth Clockwork, al termine della lezione. “Se penso a tutte le cose inutili che dovremo studiare per l’esame di fine anno: i viaggi preferiti di Allock, i suoi successi, la sua opinione sulla legislazione anti-vampiri…”  
Molti altri Corvonero gemettero di frustrazione.  
“Non siamo preoccupati perché abbiamo finalmente preso in mano la situazione,” rispose Euriale, sfogliando un libro mentre camminava.  
Nessuno dei Serpeverde si preoccupava più di portare in classe i libri di Allock. Isabel aveva detto al professore, con sarcasmo velato, che preferivano concentrarsi solo sulla sua narrazione, piuttosto che sulle pagine.  
“Avete preso in mano la situazione? E cioè?” chiese Durham.  
“Abbiamo chiesto a Piton di farci lezione di Difesa seriamente,” rispose Liam.  
I Corvonero ammutolirono un istante.  
“Non è giusto!” esplose poi Clarke. “Sarete avvantaggiati…Piton non può favorirvi così!”  
“Piton non può insegnare Difesa: se Silente lo avesse voluto, gli avrebbe assegnato la cattedra direttamente,” fece un ragazzo.  
“E noi dovremo dar peso ai desideri di Silente perché è chiaramente molto interessato alla nostra preparazione, giusto?” ribatté Madeline. “L’uomo che ci ha affidati a un tizio che mette sullo stesso piano liberare il mondo dal maligno e mettere in vendita una linea di lozioni per capelli!”  
“E Piton non lo fa per favorire noi,” disse Euriale. “È disposto ad insegnare a tutti. Ci incontriamo in biblioteca, non nel suo studio. Chiunque può presentarsi.”  
I Corvonero si scambiarono occhiate dubbiose: certamente volevano riuscire in Difesa. Ma studiarla con Piton? Il Direttore di Serpeverde era già difficile da sopportare a Pozioni, e c’era di sicuro una ragione, se Silente riteneva più affidabile Allock, con tutte le sue mancanze, all’untuoso, ambiguo Piton.  
“Non lo so…” rispose Clockwork.  
“Noi ve l’abbiamo detto,” fece Isabel, scrollando i capelli.  
“Lo direte ai Grifondoro?” chiese Clarke.  
Liam fece una smorfia.  
“Sarebbe fiato sprecato. Quando mai i Grifondoro fanno qualcosa assieme a noi?” rispose Will, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Quindi è fiato sprecato, con la Irving?” gli chiese Davies, ridacchiando.  
“Cavolo, Davies, sei più pettegolo del dipinto delle Sette Sorelle al quinto piano!” intervenne Madeline.  
Will sorrise: “Se c’è qualcuno che sta sprecando fiato e tempo, con la Irving, è il tuo amico Weir.”  
“Effettivamente la Irving non si è scoraggiata, dopo Halloween,” commentò Liam con Will nel loro dormitorio, più tardi.  
L’amico si limitò a sorridere.  
“Dovresti lasciarle qualcosa a cui pensare durante le vacanze…” continuò Liam. “Anche se, onestamente, lei non è alla tua altezza.”  
“Oh?” fece Will, girandosi. “Cioè?”  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle: “Lo sai. Una Grifondoro, un nome qualsiasi. Boriosa e invadente, tra l’altro.”  
Will si finse colpito: “Non pensavo ti preoccupassi così tanto delle mie frequentazioni. Comincerai a presentarmi candidate migliori?”  
“Sai già dove guardare.”  
“Sto solo flirtando, con la Irving. Io mica dico niente, quando le ragazze vengono in Infermeria a chiedere di te.”  
“Ehi, io ti ho detto che te la saresti dovuta fare ad Halloween! Ma lei è di un’altra Casa, e di un altro ambiente: non funzionerebbe se vi metteste insieme,” ribatté Liam, allargando le braccia.  
“Tranquillizzati, non mi interessa mettermi con lei,” rispose Will, irritato.  
“Meglio,” fece Liam, cominciando a piegare la sua divisa scolastica. “Avremo già abbastanza problemi con Madeline e Graves,” aggiunse, bofonchiando.  
Non sarebbe durata. Se lo sentiva.  
  
Fissarono la prima lezione di Difesa con Piton per il venerdì pomeriggio, dopo la fine delle altre lezioni. Il giorno precedente lo avevano discretamente fatto sapere ai Corvonero, e alla fine di Astronomia lo avevano accennato ai Tassorosso.  
Merton fu l’unico non Serpeverde a presentarsi.  
“So che l’avete detto anche a quelli del quarto anno, ma potrebbero metterci un po’ a decidere…” aveva detto il ragazzo. “Da un lato, non vogliono offendere Allock, e dall’altro hanno un po’ soggezione di Piton.”  
“Ti viene spontaneo, essere così diplomatico?” gli chiese Isabel.  
“Cosa?”  
“’Hanno un po’ soggezione’…Sono terrorizzati da Piton. E dal mostro di Serpeverde,” rispose Isabel, incrociando le braccia.  
Merton sorrise: “Il mio è tatto. Siete voi Serpeverde, i diplomatici.”  
“Sta per ‘bugiardi’,” chiosò Will, con finto tono didattico.  
Il Tassorosso rise: “Ok, parlando fuori dai denti, Piton sa essere davvero una carogna. Non biasimo nessuno per aver paura di lui.”  
“Neanche noi,” gli rispose Euriale, con un cenno del capo.  
“Piton mi lascerà restare?” chiese Merton a Madeline, mentre si sedevano ai tavoli della zona studio.  
“Credo di sì,” gli rispose lei. Poi lo guardò e aggiunse, con vago tono di scusa: “Forse però sarà un po’ acido, a riguardo.”  
“Sopporterò.”  
Piton entrò in biblioteca certo di trovare solo i suoi ragazzi. Né si augurava altro: non gli importava granché della preparazione degli altri studenti e se i suoi Serpeverde fossero stati avvantaggiati dai suoi insegnamenti, tanto meglio per loro, che avevano deciso di affrontare il problema.  
Fu quindi sorpreso e leggermente contrariato di vedere Merton Graves seduto accanto ad AshenHurst.  
“Buonasera, professor Piton,” lo salutò il ragazzo. “Madeline mi ha detto di queste lezioni di recupero, e speravo di poter partecipare.”  
“Forse è confuso, signor Graves: frequentare la signorina AshenHurst non implica che lei frequenti anche le sue lezioni. Lei è al quinto anno, o sbaglio?” gli disse.  
Erano già in simbiosi, quei due?  
Graves si prese un attimo per rispondere: “So che seguirà il programma del quarto anno, signore, ma anche l’anno scorso la nostra preparazione in Difesa non è stata proprio eccelsa. So di avere delle lacune e spero mi darà la possibilità di colmarle.”  
Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo: ecco la solita umiltà Tassorosso. Com’era irritante.  
Ma AshenHurst lo fissava con sguardo intenso, e Piton sapeva che era quanto di più vicino a _chiedere_ qualcosa la ragazza avesse mai fatto.  
“Va bene,” acconsentì. “Sarebbe criminale permetterle di accedere al sesto anno ignorante come alla fine del terzo. Cominciamo.”  
I suoi ragazzi lo fissarono, in attesa febbrile.  
Piton sorrise: “La Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure…”


	23. Quarto anno. Capitolo 5

## Capitolo 5

  
  
“Gli ho mostrato le serre e il giardino roccioso, il teatro d’acqua…la piscina, ovviamente, e la terrazza delle feste…” elencò Isabel a sua madre, tenendo Liam sotto braccio.  
“Tutto stupendo,” commentò lui con un lieve inchino.  
Lucia Gascoyne-De Atienza gli sorrise con trasporto, ma Olivier sbuffò, dallo scrittoio del salotto: “Piantala di trascinarlo in giro come un pacco, Isabel! È un ospite, non un turista!”  
“Voglio fargli vedere la casa!” ribatté Isabel, scoccando un’occhiataccia al fratello maggiore.  
“Non riesci a farlo senza essere prepotente e assillante?”  
“Olivier!” lo richiamò la madre. “Lascia in pace tua sorella e Liam.”  
“Va tutto bene. Ci stiamo divertendo,” rispose Liam, sorridendo a Isabel.  
Era il 27 dicembre e poco prima di Natale i genitori della ragazza avevano espresso il desiderio di conoscere il fidanzato della figlia. Dopo sette mesi che si frequentavano, un incontro formale era d’obbligo, e Liam era più che sollevato che lo avessero proposto i Gascoyne per primi: ciò gli avrebbe permesso di posticipare l’incontro con i suoi fino all’estate successiva.  
“Oh!” esclamò Isabel all’improvviso. “Ho dimenticato la stanza della musica! Mamma, te l’ho detto che Liam suona?”   
Senza aspettare la risposta, Isabel afferrò più saldamente il braccio di ragazzo e lo strattonò giocosamente fuori dalla stanza. Liam oppose un minimo di resistenza solo per salutare la padrona di casa.  
“Per fortuna tua figlia è bella, perché di sicuro è una rompiscatole…” commentò Olivier con un sogghigno.  
“Non parlare così di tua sorella,” lo rimbrottò di nuovo sua madre.  
“È la verità. Ma sono sicuro che sa farsi perdonare.”  
“Smettila, Olivier!”  
“È una legge universale, mamma: tanto una ragazza chiede in termini di pazienza al suo fidanzato, tanto deva essere disposta a concedergli,” rise Olivier. “Non guardarmi così, sono state le tue nipoti ad insegnarglielo, quei fulgidi esempi di pudicizia!”  
“Sei davvero irritante, quando fai così, Olivier,” fece sua madre, dandogli le spalle. “E Liam Warrington mi sembra un giovane mago più che rispettoso.”  
“Io lo conosco da quasi quattro anni: è testardo e si infiamma facilmente. Ma con Isa è un agnellino, segno che la nostra principessa sa come prenderlo, se capisci cosa intendo…”  
Sua madre gli lanciò un cuscino. Olivier lo prese al volo e la raggiunse sul divano.  
Sorrise dolcemente: “Dovresti essere felice che Isa sappia come trattare con gli uomini. E non scherzavo quando ho detto a papà che quel ragazzo è degno di lei.”  
Lucia Gascoyne-De Atienza gli accarezzò i capelli: Olivier era appena tornato dal suo viaggio di diploma e le era mancato. Sarcastico e irrispettoso com’era. Dopo le vacanze invernali avrebbe iniziato un tirocinio al Ministero. Suo padre approvava: non intendeva cedere il ruolo di capo-famiglia ancora per molti anni.  
“Comunque non era necessario, questo invito,” riprese Olivier. “Lo avreste potuto conoscere a Capodanno, insieme agli altri compagni di scuola di Isabel.”  
“Dobbiamo mostrare interesse, per il ragazzo che tua sorella frequenta regolarmente. Il nostro invito è un messaggio alla famiglia Warrington,” gli rispose sua madre. “E dobbiamo valutare le scelte di tua sorella, per indirizzarla, nel caso sia necessario…”  
“Su questo mi trovi assolutamente d’accordo,” rispose Olivier, chiudendo gli occhi e mettendosi comodo. “Ti ho detto che ho invitato Tyrell a portare la sua fidanzata?”  
  
Lynda Skywalker si guardava attorno intimidita, sorridendo nervosamente. Era la prima volta che metteva piede nella villa dei Gascoyne: non aveva mai visto una casa del genere, e non aveva mai conosciuto persone del genere.  
Tyrell Plimmswood, il suo fidanzato, era invitato ogni anno alla festa di Capodanno.   
Il veglione dei Gascoyne era un evento da cronaca rosa della Gazzetta del Profeta, con i suoi invitati illustri e famosi, le streghe esotiche, gli ospiti stranieri e una buona rappresentanza dei De Atienza, di casa per tutta la durata delle feste.  
Ma la festa cominciava già dal primo pomeriggio: Tyrell le aveva spiegato che Olivier e i suoi amici avevano preso l’abitudine di trovarsi prima dell’inizio del ricevimento ufficiale.  
“Così festeggiamo un po’ assieme prima della cena formale. E quest’anno Olivier era in viaggio, io sono preso con la squadra…praticamente non vedo i ragazzi da luglio,” le aveva detto.  
“È un’idea carina, così avrò modo di conoscere i tuoi amici prima che lo champagne colpisca!” aveva scherzato Lynda, quando Tyrell l’aveva invitata.  
“Sssì…forse…” aveva risposto lui.  
In effetti, gli amici di Tyrell e del padrone di casa sembravano già fuori controllo, quando loro erano arrivati.  
La piscina era incantata perché il clima lì attorno fosse perfetto per un bagno in ogni stagione, e la prima cosa che catturò l’attenzione di Lynda fu un ex-compagno di Tyrell che si dava da fare nell’acqua con una ragazza mora.  
“Una delle cugine di Olivier,” spiegò Tyrell, guardando imbarazzato Lynda. “Comincio a credere che non sia stata una buona idea…” le sussurrò.   
“Oh, no, perché? Va tutto bene!” rispose lei, sempre più a disagio, ma non volendo passare per una bambina. Se solo avesse trovato Ophelia…aveva in mente di farle una sorpresa, quindi non le aveva ancora detto nulla, di lei e Tyrell.  
Tyrell le sorrise brevemente, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Ora che ci penso…ti sembrerà assurdo, ma sarebbe meglio se stasera tu non parlassi con nessuno sopra i trent’anni.”  
“Ah…va-va bene…”  
Olivier si fece loro incontro.  
“Plimmswood!” gridò, abbandonando il suo bicchiere alla ceca.   
Un elfo con un vassoio lo prese al volo con consumata perizia.  
Olivier abbracciò l’amico.  
“E poi sono io, il sentimentale,” sorrise Tyrell, sollevando brevemente Olivier da terra.  
“Sì, sei tu. Ti sono mancato,” rispose Olivier, serafico. “E tu sei Lynda? Ho sentito parlare molto di te,” disse poi alla ragazza.  
“No, non è vero. Ho evitato accuratamente di fornirti troppe informazioni,” replicò Tyrell. Poi guardò Lynda: “È più sicuro, così. Olivier sa sempre tutto e mette il naso dappertutto.”  
“Il tuo fidanzato è un cafone, Lynda. D’altronde, si sa che i giocatori professionisti di quidditch sono poco più che bruti,” le disse Olivier con un sorriso accattivante.  
Lynda sorrise a sua volta: “Piacere di conoscerti. Purtroppo devo contraddirti: Tyrell non è affatto un bruto.”  
“Davvero? Un giocatore di quidditch anomalo? A proposito di questo,” aggiunse Olivier, rivolgendosi a Tyrell, “mio zio vuole farti le congratulazioni per l’opportunità con i Cannoni di Chudley di persona.” Fece cenno a Tyrell di chinarsi verso di lui. “E credo che voglia parlare di sponsor,” concluse sottovoce.  
Tyrell si raddrizzò: “Allora è il caso che vada a ringraziarlo subito.”  
“Certo,” confermò Olivier. “Dopo farò in modo di ubriacarti al punto che le parole ‘la ringrazio molto’ ti uscirebbero nell’ordine sbagliato.”  
Lynda rise.  
Tyrell le lanciò un’occhiata dubbiosa.  
“Tengo io compagnia a Lynda,” gli disse l’amico. “Mentre aspettiamo le ragazze, so che sei amica di Ophelia e della cuginetta di Ty, possiamo prenderci qualcosa da bere e fare due passi, d’accordo?”  
“Ok,” rispose Lynda, di nuovo nervosa.  
Quella che Tyrell aveva lanciato all’amico era un’occhiata sospettosa?  
“Bene. Faccio in fretta,” le promise Tyrell, prima di dirigersi alla villa.  
“Vieni, cerchiamo qualcosa da bere,” fece Olivier, prendendola per mano e incamminandosi attorno alla piscina. “Mai un elfo in vista, quando ti servono. Certo, non devi sapere che ci sono, ma quando uno li cerca…ah, ecco!”  
Prese due flûtes dal vassoio sollevato da un elfo quasi nascosto alla vista dal suo carico. Ne porse uno a Lynda.  
“Grazie.”  
Olivier prese un sorso, continuando a camminare nel parco, allontanandoli dal calore innaturale della piscina.  
“Il teatro d’acqua,” disse poco dopo, indicando una vasca di marmo con una serie di statue di pietra che zampillavano acqua creando incroci e disegni complessi, sullo sfondo di siepi magiche potate in forma di maschere.  
“Meraviglioso,” sussurrò Lynda, rapita.  
“Sì, un bel posto,” fece Olivier, indifferente. “Mia sorella me ne ha ricordato l’esistenza qualche giorno fa. Il rumore dell’acqua, fronde discrete. Qui si possono fare due chiacchiere in tutta tranquillità.”  
La prese di nuovo per mano e la fece sedere accanto a sé su una panchina di pietra.  
Lynda lo guardò, smarrita: “Suppongo di sì.”  
Olivier bevve ancora: “Sai, Ty è mio amico e ci tengo a conoscere la sua fidanzata. Tu sei la sua fidanzata?” le chiese, scrutandola.  
“Cosa? Io…certo. Certo che sono la sua fidanzata,” rispose lei.  
Olivier alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise: “Sai, non ne ero sicuro. Voglio dire, che se ne fa, di te?”  
Lynda rimase in silenzio.  
“Tyrell è un uomo adulto, ormai. Avviato a una carriera popolare, con buone prospettive e un nome rispettabile, se non antichissimo,” continuò Olivier. “Che cosa vede in te?”  
“Io…”  
“Ah, ora mi dirai che siete innamorati, e posso anche credere che tu lo sia, Lynda, ma lui? Tyrell potrebbe avere chiunque, metà delle mie cugine hanno provato ad attirare le sue attenzioni. Lui non le ha mai degnate di uno sguardo,” fece Olivier, chinandosi verso di lei. “Poi l’anno scorso succedono un paio di casini, ci sono un paio di litigi nel nostro gruppetto, e arrivi tu, la piccola tenera Tassorosso.”  
Lynda si ritrasse da lui: “E allora?”  
“E allora? È piuttosto comodo, per Ty: si può concentrare solo sulla carriera, ora che ha una fidanzata, opportunamente parcheggiata in collegio, da dove non può disturbarlo più di tanto. Se qualche donna si interessa a lui, ha una comoda ragazzetta da sventolare, e boom! Nessuno fa più domande.”  
Olivier inspirò, studiando i giochi d’acqua.  
“Perché mi dici queste cose?” chiese Lynda, aggrappata al suo bicchiere intatto. “Sei…geloso?”  
Olivier la fissò, divertito: “Geloso? Geloso di cosa? Non fate sesso, perché tu sei così giovane, ovviamente. Ma forse fate altro…”  
“Certo!”  
“Certo, le volte che riuscite a stare assieme, tra la scuola e gli allenamenti! E dimmi, Lynda, quando siete insieme, c’è passione? Non riesce a levarti le mani di dosso, ha fame di te? Perché è così che dovrebbe essere.”  
“Si può sapere cosa vuoi?” strillò Lynda, alzandosi.  
Olivier scrollò le spalle: “Non voglio niente da te. Ero curioso: volevo sapere se state assieme sul serio o se è una specie di farsa. Ho la mia risposta.” Sogghignò: “E tu?”  
Lynda gli voltò le spalle, tornando verso la piscina. Tyrell non c’era, né nel frattempo era arrivata Ophelia. La ragazza notò una testa bionda nel viale e sperò che fosse Madeline. La raggiunse, ma era solo Isabel Gascoyne-De Atienza, la sorella di Olivier.  
“Non li sopporti già più?” le chiese la ragazzina con noncuranza.  
“Sai quando arriva Ophelia?” domandò Lynda, ancora un po’ scossa. “Ha detto che ci sarebbe stata!”  
Isabel la guardò: “Sì, ma lei non viene mai al pomeriggio. Di solito arriva per le sei.”  
Lynda guardò il suo orologio: più di due ore di attesa. Tornò verso la piscina e fu incredibilmente sollevata di vedere Tyrell. Gli corse quasi incontro.  
“Ehi,” sorrise lui, accarezzandole una guancia. “Ma…stai bene?” chiese subito dopo.  
“Oh, io…non mi sento molto bene,” rispose Lynda. “Non penso che dovrei rimanere.”  
Tyrell la guardò, sospettoso: “Qualcuno si è comportato da stronzo? I ragazzi sanno essere…”  
Lei scosse il capo: “No, no. Solo un brutto mal di testa. Puoi accompagnarmi a casa?”  
“Sì, certo.”  
Lynda lo abbracciò e lo baciò, sollevata e imbarazzata allo stesso tempo.   
“Sei sicura che vada tutto bene? Olivier ti ha detto qualcosa?” insistette Tyrell, quando si separarono.  
Lynda scosse la testa: “Abbiamo solo scambiato due parole.”  
Morgan Throckmorton uscì dall’acqua dopo aver dato trenta secondi di vantaggio a Jacinta De Atienza.  
“Se ne va già, la fidanzata di Plimmswood?” chiese a Olivier, comodamente sdraiato su un lettino.  
“Già,” rispose quello.  
“L’hai fatta fuggire tu? Perché?”  
Olivier ci pensò: “Così. Forse non mi andava di dividere Plimmswood con qualcun altro, stasera.” Non sopportava che Tyrell si fosse allontanato da lui. Già Ophelia si stava distanziando sempre di più da loro: non avrebbe rinunciato a entrambi.  
“Peccato. Avevo scommesso con Geraldine che l’avrei fatta scappare io prima della cena lodando l’opera del Mostro di Serpeverde,” fece Morgan. Sospirò: “Le cose interessanti accadono ora che ci siamo diplomati!”  
Olivier sorrise: “Succedono un sacco di cose interessanti anche fuori da Hogwarts!”  
  
Dire che i ragazzi del quarto anno non avevano aspettato con ansia la festa di Capodanno dei Gascoyne-De Atienza sarebbe stato mentire spudoratamente, benché i più eccitati fossero senza dubbio i genitori di Madeline (“Oh, pensa, tesoro, il tuo primo ricevimento dai Gascoyne! Pensi che ci saranno anche i fotografi?” “No, mamma, loro danno valore alla privacy!” aveva risposto Madeline, chiudendole la porta della sua stanza in faccia).  
“Non sei nervoso? Conoscerai tutta la famiglia di Isabel!” chiese Will a Liam, mentre si preparavano.  
L’amico scosse la testa: “Sono stato presentato solo ai suoi genitori. Per il resto della famiglia sarò solo un compagno di scuola come voi.”  
Will lo guardò, dubbioso: “E nessuno ficcherà il naso?”  
“Le cugine di Isabel di sicuro. Ma sia Isabel che Olivier mi hanno detto di ignorarle, se riesco.”  
“Olivier è tornato?”  
“Già. Isabel dice che è quasi gentile. L’empatia non sembra dargli problemi.”  
“Uhm,” fece Will, finendo di abbottonare l’ultimo dell’infinita serie di bottoni del suo panciotto e della sua giacca da ricevimento. “Come sto?”  
Liam sollevò un angolo della bocca: “Almeno non è un kilt.”  
“Fottiti.”  
“Be’, sarebbe stato poco pratico: i De Atienza ballano parecchio,” aggiunse Liam studiando il proprio riflesso con le mani in tasca: era impeccabile, nel suo completo blu notte.  
Si sistemò i gemelli ai polsi e si perse un attimo a studiare l’anello con lo stemma di famiglia che sua madre gli aveva dato. Poi si accorse che Will stava lottando con la sua cravatta di seta e corse in suo soccorso.  
“Grazie” brontolò l’altro, bloccandola poi con una spilla dai colori cangianti.  
Liam lo studiò da capo a piedi, poi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: “Forse stasera non sarai tu a fissare Euriale sbavando, ma il contrario!”  
Isabel e sua madre aspettavano l’arrivo degli ospiti più giovani presso il camino della biblioteca, dove il signor Gascoyne e i suoi amici si erano momentaneamente riuniti con i loro bicchieri di distillati.  
Euriale apparve tra le fiamme salutata da uno strillo eccitato: Isabel non le diede neanche il tempo di scrollarsi la fuliggine di dosso e l’abbracciò; sua madre dovette ripulire entrambe con un colpo di bacchetta.  
“Finalmente! L’attesa mi stava facendo impazzire! Speriamo che gli altri si sbrighino…” esclamò Isabel, prendendo l’amica per mano e ricominciando subito a scrutare le fiamme.  
Euriale sorrise scuotendo la testa e salutò i padroni di casa.  
“Ah, Euriale!” fece il signor Gascoyne, poi si voltò verso uno dei suoi ospiti: “Euriale Heartilly, nipote del Ministro Caramell, abbiamo appena scoperto di essere imparentati dal lato francese delle nostre famiglie, non è vero, mia cara?”  
Euriale rivolse un cenno del capo ai presenti: “Non si può dire che sia una grande sorpresa, no?”  
“Lo avete scoperto recentemente, dici, Robert?” chiese compito un mago con grandi favoriti e una veste marrone.  
“Sì, per via di Olivier, in effetti…”  
“Ci siamo! Ecco!” gridò di nuovo Isabel, interrompendolo.  
“Un po’ di contegno, Isabel!” la riprese sua madre.  
Madeline entrò nella biblioteca.  
“Mancano solo i ragazzi,” la informò Euriale.  
“E Ophelia. La tua amica, la ragazza di Tyrell, è venuta oggi pomeriggio, ma non si è fermata,” precisò Isabel.  
Madeline annuì senza commentare.  
Uno degli amici del signor Gascoyne sorrise bonariamente alla madre di Isabel: “Che splendide ragazze, Lucia. Quanti anni ha ora vostra figlia?”  
“Quattordici,” rispose la donna.  
“Quindici ad aprile,” rispose immediatamente dopo Isabel, con lo stesso sorriso della madre.  
“Ah, non c’è che dire, le bambine sembrano subito donne, specie accanto ai loro coetanei.” Si rivolse alle tre streghe più giovani: “Non è così? Scommetto che i vostri compagni sembrano appena tolti all’elfa balia!”  
Le ragazze risero, scambiandosi un’occhiata.  
“Credo che dovrai ricrederti, Ambrose!” intervenne il padrone di casa, accennando al camino.   
Liam e Will emersero dalle fiamme in rapida successione.  
“Merlino! Le cose devono essere cambiate, negli ultimi anni! Io per certo sono stato un ragazzetto mingherlino fino ai 21 anni!” commentò Ambrose, impressionato dalla stazza di Liam: un metro e 81 centimetri, per quasi novanta chili.  
Liam salutò le ragazze e scambiò un’occhiata segreta con Isabel, mentre il signor Gascoyne lo presentava: “Liam Cassius Warrington, figlio di Damian Warrington.”  
“Sì, ora vedo…la somiglianza c’è…” commentò qualcuno.  
“In effetti Liam è un po’ più grande degli altri, vero, ragazzo?”  
“Ho quindici anni. Sono nato a fine ottobre,” rispose Liam.  
“Gioca a quidditch, come Tyrell. Conosci Tyrell, Maximus? Un caro amico di Olivier…”  
Se non fosse stato occupato a guardare altro, forse Will avrebbe riconosciuto sul volto dell’amico il sorriso ferino che lo preoccupava sempre, ma era impegnato a salutare le ragazze (‘Oh, Merlino, indossa un abito scollato…’) e a individuare i genitori di Isabel per presentarsi.  
Isabel venne in suo soccorso: “Mamma, papà, non avete ancora conosciuto William…”  
Will fece un inchino profondo, presentandosi e ringraziando dell’invito.  
“McIver, eh?” chiese il mago coi baffi.  
Will sorrise accattivante, bello e sicuro, ora che sapeva chi erano i padroni di casa e chi gli ospiti. Sapeva inoltre che presto gli adulti si sarebbero dimenticati di loro, lasciandoli liberi di godersi la festa.  
“Tutti Serpeverde? Fantastico.”  
“Scalda il cuore vedere tanto giovane sangue di mago proprio dove dovrebbe essere: in una Casa di tradizione,” commentò con trasporto il mago chiamato Ambrose, levando il suo brandy. “A Lucia e Robert, per averci ancora una volta fatto l’onore di invitarci insieme alla loro splendida famiglia, e ai loro giovani, affascinanti amici,” concluse, indirizzando il brindisi oltre che hai Gascoyne, ai ragazzi ancora accanto al camino.  
Gli uomini nella biblioteca brindarono a loro volta, poi il padrone di casa prese la parola: “Grazie, Ambrose. Direi che possiamo dare il via ai festeggiamenti, non è vero, cara?”  
“Isabel, vai a cercare tuo fratello,” ordinò la signora Gascoyne-De Atienza. “Noi ci sposteremo nel salone,” spiegò agli altri ragazzi, sospingendoli con garbo.  
Isabel sparì in fretta in mezzo alla folla, anche se i suoi capelli biondi mandavano ogni tanto lampi di luce tra gli abiti da cerimonia per la maggior parte scuri (benché non mancassero streghe avvolte in chilometri di stoffa rossa, o in quella che pareva una rete di rugiada e fili d’erba).  
Tutti gli ospiti si riversarono nel salone, mentre Robert Gascoyne puntava la bacchetta verso l’enorme lampadario di cristallo sul soffitto, facendone dapprima affievolire il bagliore e poi risplendere come un piccolo sole.    
Mentre il vocio si riduceva a un bisbiglio, i ragazzi ebbero l’occasione di parlarsi.  
“Niente kilt?” chiese Euriale a Will.  
Vi siete messi d’accordo, tu e Liam?” rispose il ragazzo, cercando di impedire alle sue labbra di sollevarsi.  
“No, io ed Euriale abbiamo scommesso,” gli rispose Madeline.  
Liam ridacchiò.  
“Che succede ora?” fece Euriale guardandosi attorno: il signor Gascoyne stava facendo un discorso.  
Isabel riapparve, seguita da Olivier e dai suoi amici, tutti con l’aria già provata.  
“Ci sarà un buffet e poi la cena,” spiegò Liam. Isabel gli aveva fatto un resoconto completo della serata. “Dopo cena si ballerà e a un certo punto le cugine di Isabel e lei canteranno…sono le tradizioni dei De Atienza: tutti i membri della famiglia devono essere presenti.”  
“Olivier e gli altri movimentano sempre un po’ le cose, eh?” fece Will.  
Ricordava le lamentele di Isabel sul comportamento selvaggio del fratello. Provò a concentrarsi sul discorso del padrone di casa, ma continuava a perdersi sulla figura di Euriale, fasciata di raso nero. Sorrise quando si accorse che lei faceva lo stesso con lui.  
Gli ospiti più giovani si ritrovarono calamitati verso Olivier e i suoi amici.  
“Le mie cugine saranno occupate per tutta la cena…Monica e suo marito devono salutare e ringraziare di chi non ha potuto essere presente al matrimonio della scorsa estate, e Pilar deve ricevere le congratulazioni per il suo fidanzamento,” spiegò Isabel. “E figuriamoci se le loro sorelle si perderanno l’occasione di lanciare qualche frecciatina e metterle in imbarazzo!”  
“Meglio così: un po’ di distacco, un po’ di attesa renderanno più dolce il resto della serata,” commentò Morgan.   
Tyrell raggiunse il gruppo.  
“Ah, sei tornato? Quasi non ci speravo più,” disse Olivier.  
Tyrell non sorrise: “Hai detto qualcosa a Lynda?”  
“Be’, certo: io converso con i miei ospiti, di solito…”  
“Sai cosa intendo.”  
“No, giuro.”  
“Ragazzi?” fece Tyrell includendo tutti i suoi amici. “Qualcuno le ha dato fastidio con questa storia del Mostro di Serpeverde?”  
“Lo avrei fatto io, ma non ne ho avuto il tempo,” ammise noncurante Morgan.  
“Le ho detto che Ophelia sarebbe arrivata tardi,” intervenne Isabel. “Magari non le andava di passare tutto il giorno con qualcuno che non conosceva…”  
“Può darsi…” disse Tyrell.  
“Dai, Ty, anche a me sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla meglio, ma lo sai che sono pesante da sopportare a lungo,” fece Olivier posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Molto meglio che ci sorbisca a piccole dosi, no?”  
Tyrell sospirò: “Sì, hai ragione.”  
“Certo che sì. E permettimi solo di aggiungere che se volevi tanto passare Capodanno con la tua ragazza, saresti dovuto restare con lei, invece di tornare a goderti la festa,” disse Olivier con un ghigno.  
“Questo non…”  
“Nessuno ti giudica!” esclamò una ragazza di nome Geraldine.  
“Lynda ha insistito perché tornassi…”  
“Proprio una Tassorosso,” fece Olivier, scambiando un’occhiata significativa con Chudderley.  
“Fatela finita, coglioni!” esclamò Tyrell, ma senza troppa convinzione.  
“È molto carina. Non sarebbe un peccato se il mostro la divorasse?” chiese Geraldine con un sorriso malevolo.   
Anche lei aveva una sorella ad Hogwarts ed era al corrente degli ultimi sviluppi.  
“Lei non è una mezzosangue!” precisò Tyrell.  
“C’è sicuramente sangue più sporco di cui il mostro si può occupare,” disse Olivier. Guardò la sorella e gli altri del quarto anno. “Come vanno le cose? Silente è in fibrillazione, ora che qualcuno pietrifica i suoi preziosi mezzosangue?”  
“Pietrifica? Non sono morti? Lo sapevo che le voci erano come al solito esagerate!” si lamentò qualcuno.  
“Le voci che corrono sono ancora poche,” rispose Olivier. “Qualcuno non vuole diffondere il panico.”  
“A scuola c’è già il panico,” rispose Isabel.  
Olivier sorrise deliziato: “Davvero? Pensa se si dovesse diffondere il racconto di quando la Camera dei Segreti è stata aperta la prima volta…”  
“E della ragazza che il mostro ha ucciso!”  
Tyrell chiuse gli occhi: perché non c’era Ophelia a mettere fine a quelle stupidaggini?  
“E del tizio che hanno preso ed espulso,” continuò Liam, a sorpresa.  
“Chi te l’ha detto?” gli domandò Olivier.  
“Draco Malfoy. Ma non sa chi fosse, o…”  
“O se fosse davvero quel tipo, l’Erede di Serpeverde: alcuni dicono che si sia trattato di un capro espiatorio, e che l’Erede sia tornato nell’ombra,” riprese il racconto Morgan.  
“Draco Malfoy dovrebbe fare attenzione…” commentò Olivier, pensoso.  
Will sbuffò.  
“Sapere troppo della faccenda potrebbe metterlo nei guai,” continuò Olivier.  
“E come? Tutti sono convinti che l’Erede sia Potter!”  
“Ah, ma se Silente convincesse tutti del contrario, per proteggere il suo prezioso Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto? Dove pensate che cercheranno l’Erede?”  
“Tra noi Serpeverde,” rispose Euriale per tutti.   
In fin dei conti, Silente già due volte aveva trovato Potter accanto a corpi pietrificati e aveva ignorato la cosa: era chiaro a tutti che il ragazzino era sotto la protezione del Preside.  
“Sì, i Weasley sono già convinti che si tratti di uno di noi,” fece Isabel con una smorfia.  
“Il mostro non uccide anche i traditori del loro sangue?” chiese un ragazzo.  
“Magari…” borbottò Liam.  
Euriale avvertì il disagio di Madeline e pensò di cambiare argomento. Punse Olivier con il suo potere in maniera piuttosto invadente.   
Lui barcollò un istante, confuso, poi la guardò e sorrise: “Ehi, sorellina! Piano…”  
“Non ti sentivo per niente. Sei diventato così bravo a chiudere la mente?” chiese Euriale.  
Olivier scosse la testa: “Miglioro, ma non corro rischi inutili. Ho preso un po’ di Pozione Inibente.”  
“Ti perdi metà del divertimento, in questa folla con due facce…” ribatté Euriale.  
“Le conosco bene, le doppie facce che abbiamo invitato!” rispose Olivier, divertito.  
Tyrell avvistò Ophelia, appena arrivata, e diede di gomito all’amico. Olivier annuì.  
“Isabel, prenditi cura dei tuoi ospiti. La cena sarà lunga e noiosa, ragazzi, ubriacatevi!”  
Lui e Tyrell raggiunsero Ophelia.  
“Di solito avrebbe ragione, ma quest’anno con voi sarà uno spasso!” disse Isabel.  
Gli ospiti presero posto nella sala da pranzo tutti a un’unica lunga tavolata.  
“Non immaginate che incubo decidere i posti!” raccontò mentre si sedevano. “L’unica cosa su cui i miei sono sempre d’accordo è mettere i giovani in fondo, così gli adulti possono parlare di politica e affari e pettegolezzi, e noi possiamo divertirci. Le mei cugine dovranno restare con la famiglia. Sarebbe toccato anche a me, se non ci foste voi!”   
In effetti parecchie delle ragazze De Atienza lanciavano occhiate di rimpianto al fondo della tavola.  
Madeline ne notò un paio parlarsi all’orecchio, fissando Isabel e Liam seduti vicini: “Le tue cugine non sanno che state assieme?”  
“No, però lo sospettano.”  
“Se fossi in loro, ci proverei con Liam per costringerti a scoprirti,” rispose Madeline.  
Euriale e Will risero: “Vorrei vederti reagire a una cosa del genere, Isabel!”  
“Hanno solo da provarci,” ribatté la ragazza, appoggiando una mano sulla gamba di Liam sotto il tavolo, non in vista.  
Il ragazzo si concentrò all’estremo sul suo bicchiere, ma notò comunque il sopracciglio sollevato che Euriale gli rivolse. Sperò che Will si desse da fare e la distraesse.  
“Merton ti ha scritto?” chiese Isabel a Madeline.  
“Sì,” rispose laconica la ragazza.  
“Wow! Quando? Quanto? Vi vedrete?” cominciò a investigare Isabel, ma Madeline non le diede soddisfazione.  
“Alla buon’ora, cominciavo a pensare che non venissi più,” fece Olivier a Ophelia.  
La ragazza gli scoccò un’occhiata di sufficienza mentre salutava Tyrell.  
“Sono venuta appena ho potuto. Alcuni di noi devono lavorare, per vivere,” gli rispose poi.  
“Anche Ty lavora, però è venuto, visto che sono tornato dopo mesi.”  
“Sta facendo di tutto per farmene pentire,” si lamentò Tyrell.  
Ophelia rise: “Dai, sono qui, adesso…”  
Olivier scortò i suoi amici a tavola: “Comunque, un giorno anch’io dovrò lavorare per vivere. Non è colpa mia se mio padre vuole rimandare il momento in cui prenderò la guida della famiglia il più possibile.”  
“Forse vuole rimandare finché Isabel non sarà disponibile a farlo al tuo posto,” suggerì Ophelia.  
Olivier fece un sorrisetto: “Improbabile. Se il vecchio vede me come un bambino che ha ancora molto da imparare, come credi che veda la sua principessa bionda?”  
“Isabel è più seria di te.”  
“Sì, e i padri sono sempre obbiettivi,” rispose Olivier scrollando le spalle.  
“Hai sentito cosa sta succedendo a Hogwarts?” chiese Tyrell all’amica, discretamente.  
Ophelia si rabbuiò: “Sì, Lynda mi ha scritto, forse un mesetto fa…ci sono novità?”  
“A proposito, non chiedi dov’è?” intervenne Olivier, abbandonando la conversazione con Geraldine.  
“Perché? Doveva venire?” chiese la ragazza.  
“È venuta con Tyrell,” rispose Geraldine.  
Ophelia fissò il ragazzo: “Frequenti Lynda?”  
“Sì,” ripose lui, bevendo un sorso di vino.  
“Vuoi dire che non lo sapevi? Decisamente lavori troppo, Ophelia, se ti sei persa questo aggiornamento!” puntualizzò Olivier con gli occhi accesi. “Cavolo, hanno cominciato a vedersi prima della fine della scuola…”  
“Ma all’epoca non stavamo insieme…” disse Tyrell, guardando Ophelia.  
“Curioso, non è vero?” chiese Geraldine, appoggiandosi a Olivier e scrutando la coppia di amici.  
Olivier rimpianse per un attimo di aver messo a tacere la sua empatia: era tensione, quella tra i suoi amici? Alla fine Ophelia distolse lo sguardo da Tyrell; pareva tutt’altro che soddisfatta.  
“Certo che voi non sapete proprio godervi una festa, eh?” disse loro Olivier. “Dimenticate ogni bega, scordatevi tutto. Voglio che domani non vi sia ben chiaro neanche _perché_ stavamo festeggiando!”  
“Non intendo fermarmi a lungo. E di sicuro non intendo trascorrere una serata di devasto,” rispose Ophelia, fredda.  
“Peggio per te,” le disse Geraldine. Mordicchiò un orecchio a Olivier, che si era rabbuiato. “Lascia perdere. Puoi passare la serata a farti sgridare da mammina, o divertirti con i tuoi amici,” sussurrò.  
“A me piacciono entrambe le cose,” sussurrò a sua volta Olivier. “Abbandonarmi agli eccessi mentre metto alla prova la pazienza di chi prova a darmi un freno.”  
“Be’, lei domattina sarà ancora arrabbiata. Io non ci sarò. Che ne dici: stasera eccessi e domani rimproveri da mammina?” propose la ragazza, sorridendo.  
Olivier sogghignò.  
“Il Capodanno da te è simile?” chiese Euriale a Will.  
“No, non molto. Noi di solito siamo pochi intimi, tutti parenti. E non è così sfarzoso,” aggiunse, seguendo con lo sguardo un elfo che sorvegliava l’apparizione dei piatti dalle cucine alla sala da pranzo, torcendosi le dita per l’ansia. Sollevò le spalle: “Gli scozzesi sono più rustici, direi. Però l’idea della musica, del ballo e delle canzoni tradizionali mi piace molto. Vuoi ballare, più tardi?”  
“Oh! Vedremo…Magari non conosciamo i loro balli.”  
Will sorrise: “Allora impareremo i passi più semplici. Si può fare.”  
“Anche rendersi ridicoli,” si intromise Liam, un po’ preoccupato.  
“Isabel si aspetta che tu balli?” gli chiese Madeline, piano.  
“Merlino, spero di no!”  
Liam ebbe fortuna. Dopo cena gli ospiti ritornarono nel salone, dov’era stata alloggiata una piccola orchestra.  
“Quei musicisti vengono tutti gli anni, sono il regalo dei De Atienza ai Gascoyne,” spiegò ancora Liam, mentre la loro amica era occupata.  
Quando l’orchestra cominciò a suonare un brivido di eccitazione percorse le cugine di Isabel: molte si aggrapparono al braccio dei rispettivi padri, cercando di convincerli a spostarsi al centro del salone.  
“Il primo ballo!” sospirò Isabel, con desiderio. “Mi pacerebbe essere io, ad aprire le danze…” Scrutò il padre.  
Gli zii di Isabel sembravano aver deciso di comune accordo di lasciare spazio a qualcun altro. Alla fine, Monica e il suo novello sposo fecero qualche passo verso la pista da ballo, ma vennero bruciati sul tempo: Olivier, con gli occhi al cielo ma sorridendo, guadagnò il centro del salone e tese la mano verso la sorella.   
Con un piccolo strillo di gioia, Isabel saltellò verso il fratello, tra gli applausi e le grida ubriache degli amici di Olivier.  
Euriale avvertì Liam rilassarsi: “Te la sei vista brutta, eh?”  
Liam sollevò le sopracciglia: “Isabel sa che non ne sono in grado. Aspettate di vederla, è una danza complicatissima!”  
L’orchestra cambiò ritmo, ora che i due ballerini erano in posizione.  
Olivier e Isabel presero a girarsi attorno, avvicinandosi e allontanandosi, inseguendosi e vorticando, come se raccontassero una storia.  
“In effetti, sembra complicato,” commentò Will, colpito dalla velocità dei passi e da come i ballerini riuscissero a muoversi senza sfiorarsi restando praticamente guancia a guancia.  
Erano uno spettacolo, Isabel luminosa e seducente, Olivier aggraziato in maniera noncurante, che trovava anche il tempo di scherzare con i suoi amici.  
Quando la musica finì e i ballerini si fermarono senza fiato, gli ospiti applaudirono educatamente, in netto contrasto con gli amici di Olivier e i membri della famiglia De Atienza, che fecero un baccano infernale.  
Olivier prese la mano di Isabel e le rivolse un inchino.   
“Che si dice a tuo fratello, che ti ha regalato il momento di gloria che spettava ai novelli sposi?” le chiese sorridendo.  
“Hai sbagliato il passo doppio prima dell’ultimo giro,” rispose Isabel, scrollando i capelli e raggiungendo i suoi compagni.  
“Sei incontentabile!” la beccò il fratello, seguendola. “Ti auguro davvero buona fortuna, Warrington!”  
Il commento attirò l’attenzione di due delle cugine di Isabel, che si avvicinarono con la scusa di complimentarsi con lei e Olivier.  
Euriale, Will e Madeline si scambiarono diversi sogghigni, notando lo scrutinio a cui era sottoposto Liam dalle ragazze, mentre inondavano di chiacchiere in spagnolo Isabel.   
Liam, dal canto suo, sembrava deciso a dar prova di uno stoicismo fuori dal comune, in casa dei Gascoyne.  
I genitori di Isabel passarono in quel momento diretti alla pista, come molti altre coppie di maghi e streghe, ora che la prima delle numerose tradizioni della serata era stata espletata.  
“Molto bravi,” commentò Lucia Gascoyne-De Atienza, guardando con affetto i figli.  
Il marito aveva un’aria divertita e rassegnata: “Nonostante tutti i miei sforzi, il sangue inglese sembra sparito da questa casa!”  
“E così sarà fino alla fine delle feste!” gli ricordò sua moglie, sorridendo.  
Olivier lasciò i suoi alle prese con Isabel, che pretendeva una critica (possibilmente entusiasta) della sua performance e diede un’occhiata in giro.  
Tyrell e Ophelia discutevano animatamente: il ragazzo aveva probabilmente molte cose da raccontare all’amica. Ophelia aveva l’aria seria, come al solito negli ultimi tempi.  
Gli altri, Morgan, Geraldine, Chudderley e diversi altri vecchi compagni erano posizionati in un angolo strategico del salone, da dove potevano guardarsi attorno e fare incetta di alcolici.  
Le sue cugine più grandi si sarebbero unite a loro a breve.   
Con un mezzo sorriso, Olivier li raggiunse.  
Iacinta in particolare non voleva mollare, notò Isabel. Continuava a parlare, in inglese, ora (“Che sciocca, sono imperdonabile! Noi non siamo stati ancora presentati, giusto?” aveva cinguettato a Liam poco prima), cercando di capire che relazione avesse Liam con i Gascoyne.  
Isabel era prossima a scoppiare: non poteva scambiare col suo fidanzato che qualche occhiata discreta, e rispetto alla libertà di cui avevano goduto durante la precedente visita di Liam, be’, la cosa era parecchio frustrante. Ma non poteva semplicemente ammettere che Liam era il suo ragazzo davanti a tutta la sua famiglia. Che cosa complicata era una famiglia, con tutti i legami, gli interessi, gli argomenti tabù e quelli su cui tutti si permettono di intervenire; le influenze, le gelosie, i rapporti più stretti tra alcuni rami e altri no.   
Non vedeva l’ora di tornare in collegio, dove avrebbe potuto godersi il suo fidanzato e dove nessuno aveva un’opinione di cui lei dovesse tenere conto, in proposito.   
Ma per il momento era a casa, e Iacinta si stava facendo insistente, mettendo le sue zampacce addosso a Liam.  
Isabel scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con Madeline.   
L’amica annuì, seria, e con poche parole attirò l’attenzione della ragazza coi capelli scuri su di sé: “Ora mi ricordo! Iacinta, soprannominata Jojo, vero? Si direbbe che tu abbia un debole per i giocatori di quidditch…” e procedette a rievocare i dettagli della mancata conquista di Tyrell Plimmswood.  
Isabel sorrise soddisfatta.  
“Vieni, facciamo due passi fuori,” propose Will, prendendo per mano Euriale.  
Lei non poteva negare di essere accaldata. Avevano ballato parecchio: Will non si era fermato un attimo, danzando con le tre amiche e poi con un paio di streghe i cui cavalieri non erano molto espansivi. Ma negli ultimi venti minuti Will non aveva avuto occhi che per Euriale, e lei decisamente non aveva gambe e fiato alla sua altezza.  
“Più che fare due passi, collasserei volentieri su un divano,” rispose, stringendo la mano di Will tra le sue e lasciandosi trascinare fuori.  
Una volta in giardino inspirarono l’aria gelida. La serata era limpida e i sentieri di ghiaia bianca brillavano quasi, invitando a seguirli. Raggiunsero il teatro d’acqua e si sedettero sulla panchina di pietra. Will passò la sua giacca a Euriale.  
“Isabel aveva ragione. Valeva davvero la pena di venire a questa festa.”  
Euriale scrollò le spalle: “Mi è piaciuta la festa a Tain, quest’estate.” Si chinò in avanti. “Immagini i Gascoyne giocare al lancio delle asce?”  
Will rise: “Loro no, ma i De Atienza forse sì!”  
Euriale sorrise e si mordicchiò il labbro.  
Will si fece più vicino: “C’è una cosa migliore di quest’estate, stasera.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Stasera siamo rimasti da soli,” disse il ragazzo.  
Lentamente, appoggiò le dita sulla guancia di Euriale e la baciò piano. Era nervoso e al settimo cielo, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata e gli pompava il sangue nelle orecchie tanto forte che non sentiva più lo scroscio dell’acqua accanto a loro. Poi piano piano cominciò ad avvertire qualcos’altro: eccitazione, divertimento e una lieve paura che non erano suoi. I ragazzi si separarono e rimasero a fissarsi, gli occhi spalancati ed enormi.  
“Posso…posso rifarlo?” chiese Will.  
“Dovresti,” gli rispose Euriale.  
Ghignando, Will la baciò di nuovo.  
“Dovremmo rientrare,” propose Euriale quando si separarono di nuovo, minuti dopo.  
Tremava leggermente.  
Will annuì, non fidandosi della sua voce.   
Rientrarono tenendosi per mano, come quando erano usciti.  
  
Olivier considerò che nonostante il suo rimprovero, Tyrell alla fine era stato in grado di godersi la festa, soprattutto dopo che Ophelia se n’era andata, poco dopo la mezzanotte.  
Olivier si era svegliato piuttosto presto e ringraziava il cielo di essere l’unico, dato che l’effetto della Pozione Inibente era svanito da ore e il dopo sbornia rendeva l’idea di ricorrere all’Occlumanzia decisamente ridicola. Senza svegliare Geraldine (e chi ci sarebbe riuscito, anche volendo?) raggiunse la sala della colazione.  
Un elfo sollecito gli portò all’istante un infuso che gli schiarì le idee e gli fece passare il mal di testa. Era così prevedibile per quelle patetiche creaturine? O erano solo più servizievoli di quello che ricordava?  
Sua sorella entrò in quel momento: “Oh…sei già sveglio?”  
“Più o meno.”  
“I tuoi amici?”  
Olivier ghignò: “Loro no. Non sono un bello spettacolo, ad essere sinceri.”  
“Non lo erano neanche ieri sera,” rispose Isabel.  
“Vero. Come vanno le cose, a scuola?” chiese lui, mentre Isabel si sedeva.  
“Perché lo chiedi? Come al solito, da quando è arrivato Potter: intrighi, incidenti. Sospetti.” La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia, servendosi la colazione. “Sembra che la gente non riesca a decidere se amarlo o averne paura. L’attenzione deve sempre essere puntata su di lui, nel bene o nel male.”  
Olivier scrollò le spalle: “Hanno fame di novità, di azione. La nostra comunità è così piccola.”  
Isabel sorrise: “E come vanno le cose fuori da scuola? Com’è il resto del mondo?”  
“Il resto del mondo, cara sorella, è colorato, inusuale, assurdo e in fin dei conti uguale alla vecchia Inghilterra, quando guardi all’essenziale.” Olivier si alzò e scrutò dalla finestra il parco della villa, illuminato da un sole freddo. “Per quanto piccola sia la nostra comunità c’è sempre qualcosa che si muove. O qualcosa da riscoprire,” sussurrò, come soprappensiero.  
“Che vuoi dire?” indagò Isabel.  
“Niente.” Olivier scosse la testa. “Mi terrai informato, sulla faccenda dell’Erede?”  
“Nostalgia?”  
“Forse un po’,” rispose, serafico. “Hai cantato bene, con Pilar e Caterina…” cominciò, cambiando argomento.


	24. Quarto anno. Capitolo 6

## Capitolo 6

    
  
“Allora? Adesso cosa succede?” chiese Isabel, eccitata, mentre disfacevano i bagagli.  
“Non lo so,” le rispose Euriale.  
“Come vi siete salutati stamattina, al binario?” insistette la bionda.  
“Come al solito.”  
Madeline alzò la testa dal suo libro: “Ma tu sei contenta di quello che è successo a Capodanno, giusto?”  
“Sì. È stato bello. Ma non significa che debba succedere di nuovo: magari è stata solo la cosa di una sera, perché l’atmosfera era quella giusta, e…”  
“Oh, andiamo! Tu l’hai sentito che Will era preso, mentre vi baciavate, no?” esclamò Madeline.  
Euriale strinse le labbra: “Certo. Ma le persone non agiscono sempre in accordo con quello che provano: sono illogiche e complicate e non è detto che facciano quello che ci aspetteremmo.”  
Madeline rimase in silenzio: a inizio anno avrebbe semplicemente risposto all’amica che lei era certa che Will si fosse innamorato di lei, perché il ragazzo glielo aveva confessato (più o meno…), ma adesso, dopo aver conosciuto Nora Irving, forse Will aveva cambiato idea o non era più così certo di quello che voleva. Era un’indubbia caduta di stile, farsi piacere la Irving, ma si sa che i ragazzi sanno accontentarsi, a volte, rifletté Madeline.  
“Cosa dicono i tuoi tarocchi?” chiese Isabel.  
Euriale si morse un labbro, riluttante ad ammettere di averli consultati la mattina dopo Capodanno.   
“Niente di sicuro,” rispose.  
In realtà, il responso che aveva ottenuto, il Mondo e l’Imperatrice sembrava buono: incontri determinanti per la vita affettiva e unione duratura. Peccato che non fossero usciti in ordine crescente, così tutto era incerto.  
“Vuoi che indaghi?” le propose Madeline.  
“Sarebbe molto poco sottile,” fece notare Isabel.  
“Meglio lasciare che facciano da soli: lei sarà nel dubbio, lui si bloccherà perché lei gli sembra fredda e andranno avanti così fino al settimo anno!” ribatté Madeline.  
Euriale ridacchiò: “Prometto che non aspetterò così tanto! Solo, lasciatemi vedere cosa succede…”  
  
“Esiste davvero un male così?” sussurrò De Atienza, quasi non osando guardare il professore.  
Piton le scoccò un’occhiata penetrante: “Sì, De Atienza, esiste. Non ha origine, non ha fine, non ha altro scopo né ragione che il male fine a sé stesso. Per la mente umana è quasi incomprensibile.”  
L’uomo si zittì, guardando i suoi studenti agitarsi sulle sedie, a disagio. “Questa è una della ragione per cui la Negromanzia è un’arte così controversa e per cui tante sue applicazioni sono proibite. In particolare, è bene che lo tenga a mente tu, Heartilly.”  
La ragazza annuì, colse Graves a lanciarle un’occhiata strana e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Graves borbottò qualcosa.  
“Sì, signor Graves? Ha commenti per noi?” gli chiese Piton.  
“Scusi, professore, ma in effetti sì. Se questa branca della magia è proibita, se le sue conseguenze possono essere così assolute, se il male che potrebbe risvegliare è senza rimedio, perché parlarne? Non sarebbe più sicuro e più saggio non saperne niente?” Il ragazzo guardò i Serpeverde: “Non so quanto sono felice di aver imparato una cosa del genere.”  
Piton lo fissò con divertito disprezzo, ma McIver rispose prima di lui: “Se ignori qualcosa, forse quella smette di esistere?”  
“No, ma probabilmente avrei passato una serata meno angosciata,” disse Graves con un debole sorriso.  
“E saresti stato facile preda del male e delle Arti Oscure. La tua ignoranza, la tua colpevole, felice ignoranza, avrebbe fatto il gioco di chi ti vorrà usare, trasformandola in paura e controllo,” rispose Piton. “Quante volte i maghi, e i babbani, se è per questo, ricadono negli stessi errori, perpetuano antichi pregiudizi e si lasciano ingabbiare da paure ataviche? Hai paura dei serpenti, Graves?”  
“Io…sì, signore.”  
“Perché mordono, sono velenosi…”  
Graves annuì.  
“Immagino che tu non segua Cura delle Creature Magiche…se sapessi distinguere i serpenti velenosi da quelli innocui, se sapessi riconoscerne il comportamento aggressivo, non credi che ne avresti meno paura?”  
“…Sì.”  
“Ma i serpenti velenosi continuerebbero ad esserlo,” disse AshenHurst.  
“D’accordo. Credo di capire questo punto di vista…”  
“Ma non lo condividi.”  
“Forse è perché la nostra società si basa così tanto sui segreti e i divieti,” intervenne Heartilly. “Pensate solo al tabù sul nome dell’Oscuro Signore…”  
“O a con quanta gelosia i Maestri tengono nascoste le loro scoperte,” aggiunse De Atienza.  
“Be’, un segreto può essere potente. Utile. Remunerativo,” disse Warrington.  
Piton sorrise: “E questo è il punto cruciale: chi detiene un segreto ha un vantaggio. La conoscenza è potere. E chi ha il potere, lo userà, per i suoi scopi, per ottenerne altro, non ha importanza. Glielo lascerete fare, gli concederete quel potere su di voi, perché quella conoscenza è spaventosa? Non ci si può difendere dalle Arti Oscure senza conoscerle, e conoscerle bene.”   
L’uomo concesse qualche istante di silenzio, poi controllò l’ora: “È meglio andare. Non è il caso di attardarsi, la sera.”  
Uscirono tutti dalla biblioteca appena prima che Madama Pince arrivasse a cacciarli.  
Piton controllò con la coda dell’occhio Graves e AshenHurst rimanere in fondo al gruppo per chiacchierare sottovoce tenendosi per mano. Scosse impercettibilmente il capo e arricciò il naso senza rendersene conto: cosa AshenHurst vedesse mai in quel retrogrado con l’apertura mentale di una talpa…  
Heartilly notò la sua espressione e trattenne una risata.    
“Almeno non è un Grifondoro,” bisbigliò.  
“È già qualcosa,” ammise lui.  
Graves stava quantomeno dimostrando impegno. Lo lasciarono dalle parti della sala comune di Tassorosso (di nuovo Piton finse di non vedere il saluto che gli diede AshenHurst) e proseguirono per i sotterranei.  
“Però se ho capito bene,” riprese Euriale, “lei non considera sbagliato avere dei segreti e servirsene. Per avere vantaggio o potere su qualcun altro.”  
Piton la guardò, capendo che si trattava di una frase volutamente provocatoria: “Tutti hanno dei segreti,” rispose, noncurante, continuando a camminare. “E se dovessero mai uscirmi di bocca le parole ‘questo è giusto’ e ‘questo è sbagliato’, siete autorizzati a cercarvi un insegnante migliore.”  
“Una strana domanda, da fare all’uomo dei segreti,” disse Will a Euriale in sala comune. “E dopo un riferimento all’Oscuro Signore, poi…”  
Euriale si mordicchiò il labbro: “I segreti di Piton sono molto ben custoditi.”  
Ripensò alle cronache dei processi di quanti erano stati accusati di essere sostenitori di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato che aveva cercato al Ministero l’estate precedente. Non aveva trovato il nome di Piton, ma c’erano diversi documenti secretati. Ancora segreti. Sembravano davvero essere il fondamento del loro mondo.  
  
Will cercava di fare finta di niente, ma era parecchio su di giri.   
Liam lo aveva beccato un paio di volte a sorridere sotto i baffi e ora lo fissava con il suo ghigno ferino, roteando tra le dita una delle bacchette: “Una buona prova, oggi, eh?”  
“Sta zitto!” lo riprese Will, ridendo.  
Le prove al ritrovo del primo piano erano andate bene, ma Will se le sarebbe ricordate per un insieme di fattori.   
Per la prima volta, Euriale e Isabel avevano accompagnato Madeline a vederli suonare. Le ragazze si erano sedute non lontano e avevano cominciato a parlare per conto loro, ma come Will continuava a distrarsi guardando nella loro direzione, così faceva anche Euriale.  
Nora Irving lo aveva notato e l’idea di avere concorrenza l’aveva spinta a cercare di ottenere tutta l’attenzione che poteva da parte di Will: aveva cercato in ogni modo di farlo ridere, non perdeva occasione di toccarlo, lo fissava con sguardo intenso, attirandosi occhiate gelose da parte di Euriale (e Andrew Weir).  
Will aveva scoperto che essere conteso era piuttosto divertente, ma soprattutto voleva dire che Euriale non aveva archiviato quello che era successo a casa di Isabel. Bene.  
E in effetti, Liam aveva ragione: la competizione aveva acceso Nora, che aveva cantato meglio che mai, influenzando anche tutti gli altri, tranne forse Orsino, che come al solito sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. Merton era soddisfattissimo e quanto mai disposto a soprassedere sulla tangibile ostilità tra Nora e le ragazze Serpeverde.  
“Ehi, Will, perché non andiamo a fare due passi nel parco?” propose Nora, mentre Will riponeva la sua chitarra magica.   
Lui percepì con la coda dell’occhio Weir voltarsi di scatto e mettersi all’ascolto. Sorrise a Nora e lanciò un’occhiata verso i suoi compagni di Casa.  
Svelta, la ragazza gli si piazzò davanti, facendosi più vicina: “Non puoi ignorare sempre i miei inviti. Te l’ho permesso fin troppo a lungo.”  
“Mi spiace, Nora, devo rifiutare,” le ripose Will.  
“Esci con me, McIver. Non te ne pentirai…”  
Will sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo dalla custodia del suo strumento per vedere il sorriso malizioso della ragazza: “Uh, io…”  
“Scusate se vi interrompo, ragazzi…McIver, possiamo scambiare due parole nel mio ufficio?” chiese la professoressa Burbage, ignara dell’occhiata contrariata di Nora Irving.  
“Certo, signora,” rispose Will, asciutto.  
La professoressa gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
Will la seguì fuori dall’aula, allargando le braccia in risposta ai cenni interrogativi dei suoi amici.  
“Mi fa piacere che tu continui a venire a suonare con il gruppo di Merton e Orsino. E anche che tu abbia convinto Madeline, Warrington e le altre ragazze del vostro anno,” cominciò la Burbage. Poi il suo sorriso vacillò un istante: “E sono contenta che apprezziate la musica babbana, anche se forse ‘Honky Tonk Women’ non ha un messaggio molto edificante…”  
Will rise: “Meglio David Bowie!”  
“Dici? Fammi un esempio di messaggio utile nella sua musica…”  
“‘Hang Onto Yourself’,” rispose Will, pronto.  
La Burbage sospirò: “Una risposta da perfetto Serpeverde.”  
“È ciò che sono, signora,” le ricordò Will con un piccolo sorriso. “Ed è perché sono un Serpeverde che ha convocato me nel suo ufficio, e non Graves, o uno degli altri, giusto?”  
Credeva di aver capito cosa voleva da lui quella donna.  
La professoressa annuì: “Sì, esatto. Ho visto un ragazzo Serpeverde, un leader naturale, che non prova disgusto per la cultura dei babbani e per la loro arte. Ho visto come hai coinvolto i tuoi amici, anche in un clima difficile come quello in cui ci troviamo a vivere nella scuola al momento. Il tuo comportamento andrebbe preso da esempio dagli altri Serpeverde, non quello di Malfoy, per parlare chiaro.”  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Io voglio solo suonare e parlare di musica, signora. Lei ci vede troppo, dietro.”  
“So che è una piccola cosa, McIver, ma potrebbe diventare grande!” rispose la Burbage. “Se anche altri Serpeverde venissero coinvolti, se cominciassero a conoscere il mondo babbano attraverso la musica…”  
“Sa qual è il problema, con noi Serpeverde? Siamo tutti, chi più e chi meno, leader naturali. Non c’è unità tra noi, senza un nemico comune, e se spera che io riesca a convincere Malfoy a chiudere la bocca, si sta illudendo. Non abbiamo nessuna considerazione l’uno per l’altro,” le disse Will, scuotendo la testa.  
La Burbage alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Capisco. Significa che non riusciresti ad avere un’influenza maggiore di quella di Malfoy sui tuoi compagni di Casa.”  
Will aprì la bocca per replicare, piccato, ma si bloccò subito.   
Fece un sorrisetto: “Ci stavo per cascare. Non intendo dimostrare a _lei_ cosa posso fare, quanto posso essere convincente. Non me ne verrebbe in tasca niente.”  
“Niente? L’armonia tra le Case, Serpeverde guardata con minor sospetto sono niente? La cosa, l’essere che sta pietrificando i tuoi compagni, viene chiamato da tutti il ‘Mostro di Serpeverde’! Se il resto della scuola vi vedesse condannare quello che sta accadendo, se vi vedesse agire come se tutte le chiacchiere sul sangue puro non avessero valore, per voi…”  La donna si interruppe, allargando le braccia: “Non capisci che differenza potrebbe fare, nel combattere questi odiosi pregiudizi? Alla lunga, la mentalità reazionaria di chi professa la superiorità dei purosangue finirà per contagiarti e isolarti dagli altri, McIver.”  
“Non siamo noi a isolarci! Del pregiudizio per cui saremmo tutti maghi oscuri non dice nulla?” ribatté Will, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
La Burbage sorrise di nuovo: “Scomparirebbe assieme agli altri. Pensaci, McIver: vuoi davvero perdere gli amici che ti sei fatto quest’anno per difendere delle convinzioni che scommetto non sono mai state davvero tue, che hai sentito ripetere in casa da quando eri un bambino? Con chi suonerai, con chi parlerai di musica babbana?”  
“E la soluzione sarebbe convincere la mia Casa ad iscriversi in massa a Babbanologia? Neppure Piton con tutte le minacce del mondo ci riuscirebbe.” Will scosse di nuovo il capo: “Non intendo essere il suo testimonial per la parità di purosangue e mezzosangue, signora. Dovrà cercarsi qualcun altro.”  
La donna strinse labbra e braccia: “D’accordo, allora. Peccato.”  
Will le fece un rigido inchino e se ne andò.  
“Che voleva la Burbage?” gli chiese Isabel in sala comune.  
“Niente. O meglio, niente che possa interessare anche a me,” le rispose Will, senza addentrarsi nella questione.  
La professoressa Burbage aveva un bel dire, che i pregiudizi da purosangue avrebbero potuto alienargli Merton e Orsino, o anche la Irving. Ma il contrario, un atteggiamento troppo aperto verso i mezzosangue o i babbani avrebbe creato ben più disagi: i genitori di Liam o Isabel non lo avrebbero certo visto di buon occhio. L’amicizia tra le loro famiglie, benché non stretta, era troppo preziosa, per rischiare di rovinarla prestandosi al gioco della Burbage. Lui era già in una posizione incerta, per il luogo in cui viveva e gli inevitabili contatti con i babbani che ne derivavano.  
I suoi amici lo consideravano un eccentrico e lo scusavano di questo, ma doveva stare attento a non spingersi troppo oltre, se non voleva che i loro genitori finissero per bollarlo come babbanofilo e traditore del suo sangue.  
Era irritante, ma erano le regole del loro ambiente.  
Si perse un attimo a pensare a cosa avrebbe detto suo padre dei suoi gusti musicali. Difficilmente avrebbe apprezzato, anche se amava il teatro di Shakespeare, nonostante il mago commediografo fosse diventato nei secoli arcinoto ai babbani.  
Si strinse nelle spalle: erano pensieri senza scopo. Se suo padre non fosse morto, lui non avrebbe mai sviluppato alcun interesse per la musica babbana. Lui e suo padre avrebbero litigato e si sarebbero scontrati su altri argomenti. Gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere quali.  
  
“Non mi piace mettermi in mezzo…” cominciò Isabel.  
Liam le scoccò un’occhiata divertita: “…certo.”  
Isabel gli diede uno spintone e Liam le strinse a sé per baciarla, sulle rive del lago.  
“Ma ieri, alle prove, Euriale era gelosa marcia, di quella Grifondoro, l’avete notato?” continuò la ragazza.  
“Will l’ha notato di sicuro,” le ripose Liam, ghignando.  
“E?”  
“E ha in mente qualcosa per San Valentino, ne sono sicuro.”  
“Bene,” fece Isabel, appoggiando la testa al suo petto. “E tu? Hai qualcosa in mente?”  
“Oh, io sono pieno di idee. Qualcuna anche per San Valentino, ma ne ho un sacco da proporre per oggi pomeriggio…” rise Liam.  
  
“Con questo abbiamo concluso le Maledizioni Senza Perdono,” disse Piton, quasi con noncuranza.  
L’argomento non era dei più facili, ed era felice che Graves non fosse presente: la professoressa Sprite aveva richiesto l’assistenza di tutti i Tassorosso per mandare avanti le serre, mentre lei si occupava delle Mandragole, a cui stava spuntando l’acne.  
AshenHurst alzò la mano: “Quindi la definizione ‘senza perdono’ si riferisce alla pena che spetta chi ne fa uso?”  
Piton annuì: “Esatto. Il loro uso è punito con la reclusione a vita ad Azkaban. Il più delle volte si tratta di una vita breve.”  
“Credevo derivasse dal fatto che non ci sono contro incantesimi…”  
“Non è del tutto corretto: ci si può opporre alla Maledizione Imperius. Ma è estremamente difficile, quasi impossibile se viene scagliata su un soggetto ignaro.”  
“Sono state inventate del Signore Oscuro?” chiese Warrington.  
Piton aggrottò la fronte: “No. Sono molto più antiche. Le origini dell’Avada Kedavra si perdono nella notte dei tempi. Ma è vero che nella storia recente vengono spesso associate al Signore Oscuro.”  
“Perché?” chiese Heartilly.  
“Il Signore Oscuro e i suoi seguaci ne hanno fatto un gran uso. L’Avada Kedavra, l’Anatema che Uccide, era la maledizione che il Signore Oscuro prediligeva per togliere di mezzo i suoi nemici.”  
Ogni volta che il suo simbolo, il Marchio Nero, appariva in qualche luogo, i maghi sapevano che avrebbero trovato dei corpi, all’apparenza intatti. L’Anatema che Uccide non lasciava segni. Be’, a parte la cicatrice di Harry Potter.  
Piton riprese a spiegare: “Ma Egli era un esperto anche della Maledizione Imperius e di quella Cruciatus. E i suoi seguaci con lui: vi ho spiegato che l’incantesimo da solo non basta, occorre la volontà di controllare, torturare, uccidere. Far scagliare Maledizioni Senza Perdono ai suoi seguaci era un modo di accertare la loro lealtà, la loro dedizione all’Oscuro Signore.”  
Bisognava provare odio, desiderio di far male. Bellatrix era sempre stata una maestra, in quei campi.  
Ma con la giusta pressione, e la paura di ritrovarsi dalla parte sbagliata della bacchetta che scagliava la maledizione, anche i Mangiamorte più reticenti potevano riuscire. E quanto era facile, tramutare la rabbia in odio, con appena un po’ di pratica, rifletté Piton.  
“Questi non sono discorsi da ripetere alla leggera,” ammonì.  
I suoi ragazzi si affrettarono ad annuire.  
“Con questo abbiamo visto fatture, anatemi e maledizioni…”  
“Professore, può essere stata una Maledizione di Pietra, a pietrificare le vittime?” chiese De Atienza.  
“No, il loro aspetto sarebbe diverso,” rispose Piton. “Dev’esserci un’illustrazione sul testo di Amphilius…”  Si girò a appellò un tomo sinistro. “Vedete? La loro carne è mutata in pietra, grigia e ruvida come cemento. Non è il caso delle vittime degli attentati.”  
“Per non parlare del fantasma di Grifondoro,” intervenne McIver. “Su di lui funzionerà la Pozione Ricostituente alla Mandragola, professore?”  
Piton fece una smorfia: “Non lo so. Farò degli esperimenti. Credo che per prima cosa proverò a nebulizzare la pozione.”  
Chissà se avrebbe fatto effetto, sull’ectoplasma. In caso contrario…be’, che diavolo, il castello pullulava di fantasmi: Grifondoro se ne sarebbe scelto un altro.  
  
Il giorno di San Valentino non era mai stato un giorno di particolare rilevanza, per i Serpeverde del quarto anno: a volte coincideva con un weekend a Hogsmeade e si tramutava in un’occasione di festa lontano dalla scuola, ma quello era il primo anno in cui avrebbe davvero assunto un significato romantico per loro.  
Madeline e Merton avevano in programma di passare la serata assieme e Madeline era stata invitata nella sala comune di Tassorosso. Gli altri erano inorriditi al pensiero, tanto l’idea che qualcuno di un’altra Casa entrasse nella _loro_ sala comune era impensabile.  
“E poi, si aspetta che tu ci vada da sola?” aveva chiesto Will, sgranando gli occhi.  
Madeline lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo: “Vuoi venire anche tu al nostro appuntamento, Wallace?”  
“No! È solo che…in mezzo a tutti quei Tassorosso…”  
“Sarà al sicuro come in una cesta di gattini,” era intervenuto Liam. “Scommetto che Graves la riaccompagnerà anche prima del coprifuoco e la difenderà dal Mostro, se sarà necessario!”  
“Sono contenta di poter entrare nella loro sala comune. Mi piacerebbe poter stare con Merton qui davanti al fuoco, come fate voi,” sospirò Madeline.  
Liam e Isabel si scambiarono un sorriso. Liam non scherzava, dicendo che aveva diverse idee per San Valentino. La migliore era senza dubbio il regalo che aveva scelto per Isabel: un Olfactorium, un kit per creare fragranze e profumi. Isabel amava molto i profumi, una passione che le era stata trasmessa dalla madre. Ma per il suo smisurato bisogno di distinguersi dalle altre donne della famiglia, Liam aveva supposto che avrebbe amato la possibilità di crearsi un profumo personalizzato. A giudicare dall’espressione raggiante della ragazza, non si era sbagliato.  
Euriale distolse lo sguardo dalla coppietta con un sorriso e incontrò gli occhi di Will. Le parve di avvertire una piccola scarica di adrenalina, ma era assolutamente incerta su chi dei due l’avesse provata.  
“Forza, scendiamo a colazione, prima di fare tardi!” propose.  
“Ehi, scommettiamo che Allock ha addobbato la sua classe?” fece Will, mentre si avvicinavano alla Sala Grande.  
“Io scommetto che si è spinto più in là…” commentò Liam a bassa voce quando varcarono la soglia.  
La Sala Grande era irriconoscibile, tappezzata di fiori rosa acceso, inondata di coriandoli a forma di cuore e glitter. Glitter ovunque.  
I ragazzi raggiunsero i loro compagni di Casa, metà disgustati e metà piegati in due dalle risate. Quando Allock, vestito in tono con le decorazioni, si alzò per chiedere silenzio, le risate si tramutarono in ululati.  
Liam notò Malfoy molto contrariato e pronto a lanciarsi in una filippica sulle cialtronate che il Preside permetteva. Silente, dal canto suo, sembrava parecchio divertito: continuava a strizzare l’occhio ai colleghi.  
“Sì, mi sono preso la libertà di farvi una piccola sorpresa…e non finisce qui!”  
“E che altro può aver combinato?” chiese Madeline, mentre Euriale artigliava il braccio di Isabel per indicarle la faccia di Piton.  
“Peggio della sera del duello?” le chiese la bionda.  
“No, ma molto vicino!”  
“I miei amici cupidi, postini d’amore!” annunciò Allock, presentando una dozzina di nani che tutto sembravano fuorché Cupido, nonostante le ali e l’arpa.  
“Oh, Merlino, certe creature non hanno proprio dignità!” commentò Liam con disgusto.  
Will invece rimase a bocca aperta davanti alle infinite possibilità che gli si spalancavano davanti. Con un ghigno poco raccomandabile corse dai nani, mentre ancora le ragazze sghignazzavano all’idea di chiedere a Piton un filtro d’amore.  
I nani non rimasero con le mani in mano: per tutta la giornata consegnarono messaggi in giro per la scuola, anche irrompendo alle lezioni e creando ingorghi nei corridoi.  
Will diede loro da fare più di tutti, forse anche dei gemelli Weasley. Per conto suo i nani consegnarono 14 messaggi musicali, tra cui uno in scozzese alla professoressa McGranitt sul modo in cui le sue narici fremevano, uno a Vitious, intrepido eroe di duelli, uno a Madama Bump, uno a Merton e Orsino, che scatenò un botta e risposta in musica, quando i Tassorosso gli risposero, letteralmente, per le rime. Uno toccò a Penny Clarke, uno (forse un po’ pungente) a Nora Irving.  
Benché irritato dalle interruzioni, Piton aveva permesso ai nani di entrare nel laboratorio di Pozioni, dato che ciò gli permetteva di deridere i destinatari di quelle insulse canzonette. In quello per De Atienza aveva riconosciuto il modo di esprimersi di Flint, e a giudicare dall’espressione di Warrington, non era stato l’unico. Ma quando una di quelle ridicole creature asserì di avere un San Valentino per _lui_ , Piton lo cacciò mettendo mano alla bacchetta. Che scherzo idiota. I Weasley? Potter? Poi, allertato dall’occhiata indagatrice di Heartilly, notò l’espressione colpevole e il sorriso di scusa di McIver. Lo perforò con lo sguardo e il ragazzino ebbe almeno la compiacenza di concentrarsi sul suo paiolo.  
Will continuò a scrivere e comporre febbrilmente tutto il giorno, trascinando poi gli amici per tutto il castello per assistere alla consegna delle sue valentine, solo talvolta anonime.  
A cena, con Madeline all’appuntamento con Merton e Liam e Isabel già in sala comune, Will indicò a Euriale l’ennesimo nano, che stava approcciando con modi quanto mai sgarbati il guardiacaccia, Hagrid.  
“Ci siamo, è l’ultimo…ma forse avremo una rissa, se la fortuna ci assiste,” disse, allegro.  
Euriale lo guardò, divertita: “Allora non rischio di riceverne uno anch’io?”  
Will distolse lo sguardo dal nano che apostrofava la schiena del gigantesco Hagrid col dito puntato e l’arpa brandita come uno scudo.  
Le fece l’occhiolino: “Non ti avrei mai mandato uno di quei cosi. Avevo in mente qualcosa di più discreto e tradizionale.”  
“Lo apprezzo molto,” rispose Euriale, mentre Hagrid si girava per staccarsi il nano dalla giacca, esasperato.  
Will tirò fuori dalla sua borsa una busta con sopra il nome di Euriale, sigillata con un talismano. “Vuoi aprirla ora?” le chiese, con un attimo di esitazione.  
Euriale si mordicchiò un angolo del labbro, poi annuì, dimenticandosi di quello che stava accadendo poco lontano da loro: Hagrid, paonazzo, gridava contro il nano, che lo minacciava coi pugnetti serrati, l’arpa gettata a terra e le ali dorate tutte storte.  
La ragazza sciolse il sigillo con la bacchetta e prese il contenuto della busta. Diceva:   
  
La mia dea non è fatta di aria e nuvole,  
la mia dea calca la terra  
e per parlare di lei devo prendere in prestito le parole del Poeta:  
davanti a lei sono muto,  
il mondo cambia  
e lei lo legge facilmente,  
nel mio sorriso,  
nel mio cuore felice.  
  
“È molto bella,” sussurrò Euriale, percependo il nervosismo di Will, come a Capodanno. “Poteva essere in rima,” scherzò.  
Will rise, sollevato: “Magari la prossima. Domani potremmo fare una passeggiata fino alla conca delle ninfee, stare un po’ per conto nostro e parlare. Che ne dici?”  
“Mi sembra perfetto.”  
Will le porse la mano.  
Euriale la studiò, mordendosi le labbra, combattuta: “Non mi fido molto del mio potere, in questo momento.”  
Era troppo felice per controllarsi e se avesse sfiorato Will, la loro esaltazione si sarebbe amplificata attraverso la sua empatia. Tutta la Sala Grande si sarebbe impicciata dei loro affari.  
Will ritrasse la mano, ma sogghignò: “Buono a sapersi. È bello sapere che ti faccio questo effetto!”  
Euriale sbuffò, ridendo.  
“Scendiamo in sala comune?”  
Lasciarono la Sala, ignorando il capannello di studenti che incitavano il nano e Hagrid nella loro battaglia con lancio di cibo.  
  
“Devo ammettere che Allock è riuscito a distogliere l’attenzione dagli attacchi,” commentò a colazione il lunedì mattina Liam.  
La Sala Grande per fortuna era tornata alla normalità.  
“E anche a risollevare il morale. Io sono al settimo cielo,” aggiunse Will.  
Euriale sorrise compiaciuta. A fianco a lei, Isabel stava cercando di estorcere dettagli sulla sua serata a Madeline.  
“Quindi com’è la loro sala comune? Siete rimasti lì o vi siete imboscati?”  
“La sala comune è normale. Accogliente. C’è un sacco di giallo e nero.”  
“Praticamente l’interno di un alveare.”  
“I Tassorosso hanno inscenato uno spettacolo.”  
“Davvero? Gli studenti si sono esibiti?”  
“Poi dicono che gli esibizionisti siamo noi…”  
“Be’, non sarebbe un cattivo piano, suonare o recitare in sala comune tra noi Serpeverde,” intervenne Will, già rapito dall’idea.  
“Merton ha suonato,” riprese Madeline.  
“Ti ha dedicato una canzone?” insistette Isabel, ma Madeline si era stufata di rispondere.  
“Forte l’incantesimo con cui Piton si è sbarazzato di quel cupido,” fece Euriale, cambiando argomento.  
Madeline annuì con foga: “E non l’ha nemmeno pronunciato! Dev’essere un incantesimo non-verbale. Dobbiamo chiedergli di parlarcene.”  
“Io mi aspettavo che lo scaraventasse fuori di peso,” commentò Isabel.  
“Non credo che Piton sia molto propenso a usare le mani…o ai lavori manuali in genere,” fece notare Liam.  
“Non ce lo vedo proprio a scagliare un pugno,” convenne Will.  
“Perché dovrebbe farlo?” chiese Euriale, esterrefatta.  
“Non so, così. Chiedilo a War, è lui che fa a botte.”  
“Immagino che se perdesse davvero la pazienza, potrebbe anche farlo,” commentò Isabel. “Altrimenti…Piton è come uno di quei vecchi maghi che usano la magia anche per fare il tè,” sorrise.  
Liam ridacchiò: “Vero. Anche se non lo è, ha l’aria aristocratica.”  
“Magari lo è. L’amicizia con i Malfoy…”  
Isabel scosse il capo: “Piton non è un nome antico. Anzi, il professore è l’unico Piton di cui abbia mai sentito.”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Nei registri scolastici ci sarà quantomeno suo padre.”  
“Giusto!” approvò Isabel, radunando le sue cose. “Andiamo in biblioteca a dare un’occhiata.”  
“Adesso? Perché?” le chiese Madeline, perplessa.  
“Abbiamo tempo. E non posso credere che abbiamo aspettato quattro anni per scoprire qualcosa di più sul nostro Direttore!” rispose Isabel.  
Euriale annuì: “È vero. Abbiamo sempre fatto tante congetture, ma poche ricerche.”  
Ma le ricerche nei vecchi registri scolastici non fornirono risposte.  
“Niente! Stiamo sbagliando date?” fece Isabel. “Piton è nato nel ’60, suo padre può aver frequentato Hogwarts una ventina di anni prima…”  
“Magari si è sposato tardi…guarda più indietro.”  
Ma nessun Piton aveva frequentato la scuola dai primi del secolo al ’71, quando Severus Piton era arrivato.  
“Se almeno sapessimo il nome di sua madre, potremmo cercare lei.”  
Liam, che aveva scarso interesse nella ricerca e contemplava uno scaffale a mani in tasca e sguardo vago, si riscosse brevemente: “Prince.”  
“Come?”  
“La madre di Piton era una Prince: ho visto un ritratto di famiglia a casa sua.”  
C’erano diversi Prince, a Serpeverde, ma la candidata più probabile era una certa Eileen Prince, diplomatasi nel ’56.  
“Che significa?”  
“Che suo padre non ha frequentato Hogwarts,” rispose Euriale.  
“Durmstrang, magari? Spiegherebbe la propensione di Piton verso le Arti Oscure,” suggerì Will.  
“Io pensavo a quando Piton ci ha detto che a Serpeverde ci sono stati, e ci sono, studenti mezzosangue,” riprese Euriale.  
Gli altri la guardarono, interdetti.  
“Piton non può essere un mezzosangue!” fece Will, con un sorriso.  
“Perché no? Statisticamente è plausibile: cavolo, persino l’Erede di Serpeverde probabilmente è un mezzosangue!”  
“Sì…ma questo non coincide con il suo passato da Mangiamorte, no?”  
“Non possiamo saperlo,” rispose Euriale.  
Ricordava suo padre ammonirla che i pregiudizi talvolta venivano supportati da coloro che ne venivano colpiti, che giungevano a negare la propria identità pur di appartenere a un gruppo. Lo spiegò agli altri.  
“In effetti molti mezzosangue mentono sul loro stato di sangue,” le diede ragione Isabel, “dato che essere purosangue offre innegabili vantaggi…”  
“Be’, non abbiamo mai sentito Piton affermare di essere un purosangue. L’abbiamo sempre dato per scontato,” fece notare Madeline.  
“Andiamo a lezione,” tagliò corto Liam, avviandosi per primo.  
Non sapeva cosa pensare, della faccenda. Cioè, certo, lo sapeva, perché glielo ripetevano da quando aveva memoria, ma persino suo padre aveva rispetto per Piton (‘O meglio, ne aveva, prima di quella visita a Natale di due anni fa’). In fin dei conti, nessuno di loro né degli altri Serpeverde aveva mai sospettato che le origini del professore fossero meno che rispettabili, e questo perché Piton si comportava esattamente come un purosangue, con vera dignità di mago, senza nessuna di quelle stupide prese di posizione degli sporchi mezzosangue. Senza quindi mettere in discussione o in pericolo la loro comunità. E com’era quella sciocchezza che ripeteva Will, ogni tanto? ‘Le azioni contano più delle parole’, giusto? Quindi, che importanza poteva avere, che Piton fosse solo per metà mago? I Malfoy dovevano saperlo, e a quanto pareva a loro non importava. Probabilmente non era una notizia di cui molti fossero al corrente, ed era meglio che le cose restassero così.   
Come aveva detto Olivier a Capodanno, c’era sicuramente sangue più sporco di cui il Mostro di Serpeverde si sarebbe potuto occupare.


	25. Quarto anno. Capitolo 7

## Capitolo 7

  
  
La settimana scivolò via senza eventi. I Serpeverde non avevano parlato molto di quello che avevano scoperto, ma la faccenda aveva in qualche modo reso Will ancora più insofferente alle richieste della Burbage.  
“Te lo ha chiesto di nuovo?” gli domandò Euriale.  
Will scosse il capo: “No, ma mi tiene d’occhio, fa commenti. Mi ha chiesto se suono mai in sala comune per i nostri compagni. Insomma, fa allusioni e mi irrita.”  
“Parla con Piton.”  
Will sollevò le sopracciglia: “È l’ultimo argomento di cui parlerei a Piton, date le novità. Non sono bravo come te a non farmi leggere la mente.”  
“Allora ignorala. E sono d’accordo: Piton non deve neanche sospettare che sappiamo…potremmo seriamente inimicarcelo. Non ci tengo ad essere trattata come i Grifondoro.”  
“Neanch’io,” rispose Will.  
Rifletté su come chiarire le idee alla Burbage una volta per tutte.  
Isabel non vedeva l’ora della loro lezione di Difesa con Piton.  
Le ultime erano state un crescendo di argomenti affascinanti, tra i quali la Pozione Ricostituente alla Mandragola, che pure era un po’ fuori tema. In più, sperava che concentrarsi su quello che Piton avrebbe spiegato le avrebbe fatto passare di mente quello che avevano scoperto.  
Non le piaceva il fatto che un’informazione del genere le facesse cambiare idea sul professore di Pozioni. Il suo insegnate preferito, sprone dei suoi successi con preparati e distillati. Tutto voleva meno pensare a lui come a un mezzosangue che si nascondeva da codardo tra i purosangue: avrebbe preferito dimenticare l’intera faccenda.  
Diede un’occhiata ai suoi amici. Non serviva l’empatia di Euriale per capire che anche Liam era dibattuto sull’argomento; bastava guardare come piluccava il suo dolce controvoglia.  
Il capitano Flint gli gridò qualcosa dall’altro capo del tavolo e Liam si irrigidì, gonfiando i muscoli delle braccia.  
“Siete pronti per la partita di sabato?” gli chiese Isabel, prendendolo a braccetto.  
Liam si rilassò: “Sì. Sono tutti carichi. Anch’io in effetti non vedo l’ora di volare…”  
Isabel sorrise: “Ci vediamo agli allenamenti, più tardi.”  
Liam la baciò, poi la fissò serio: “Ti amo, lo sai?”  
Isabel sorrise ancora di più: “Sì. Lo so.”  
Poco dopo che Liam e gli altri giocatori ebbero lasciato la sala Grande per l’allenamento serale, a cui per precauzione avrebbe partecipato anche Madama Bump, Isabel notò Piton alzarsi, diretto ai sotterranei. Lo seguì con lo sguardo.  
Euriale notò la sua aria risoluta, solitamente foriera d’azione.  
“Non è particolarmente di cattivo umore, se vuoi parlargli,” le disse con noncuranza.  
Isabel si alzò: “Professore!”  
Piton si voltò e guardò De Atienza raggiungerlo a passo svelto. L’uomo trattenne un sorriso: se lui fosse stato un altro studente, De Atienza si sarebbe fermata e avrebbe atteso che lui raggiungesse lei. E qualunque studente sarebbe stato più che lieto di accorrere al richiamo della ragazza.  
“Signorina,” la salutò.  
“Professore, se ben ricordo le mandragole della professoressa Sprite si avviano alla piena maturazione…” cominciò De Atienza, in qualche modo meno baldanzosa del solito. “Mi chiedevo se potessi assistere alla preparazione della Pozione Ricostituente. Vorrei…vederla al lavoro, signore.”  
Quale modo migliore di ricordare il rispetto per Piton che vederlo fare quello per cui lo ammirava di più?  
“Le mandragole non saranno mature ancora per settimane,” le ripose l’uomo, “ma quando verrà il momento, senza dubbio.”  
“Oh.” Isabel avvertì una fitta di delusione.  
“Nel frattempo,” riprese Piton, “sto preparando alcuni esperimenti per trovare un modo di somministrare la pozione al fantasma. Ho già chiesto l’aiuto del Barone Sanguinario. Forse vuole assistermi?”  
Isabel si illuminò: “Assisterla in un esperimento? Ma certo! Con piacere!”  
  
L’aria sulle gradinate era accesa. Il riprendere della stagione di quidditch era quello che ci voleva per risollevare gli animi degli studenti, con buona pace di Allock e dei suoi nani. Persino i Tassorosso sembravano solari e combattivi, per la prima volta da mesi. Il quidditch era qualcosa di familiare, un rito per disperdere le energie e le ansie dell’inverno.  
Will si alzò in piedi, scrutando la tribuna verde-argento, calmo e divertito.  
Scese fin davanti alla prima fila, da dove tutti compagni di Casa potevano vederlo bene, levò le mani e chiese silenzio. Dopo qualche secondo il vociare della folla si ridusse a un brusio.   
Will batté mani e piedi, suggerendo un ritmo. I Serpeverde del primo anno seduti di fronte a lui lo seguirono subito, entusiasti. Il resto della Casa si era aspettato una delle canzoni o dei cori già noti e si unì alla spicciolata.   
Will insistette, mentre il resto dello stadio si andava riempiendo.   
Quando l’intera Casa lo seguì, anche gli altri studenti cominciarono a chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo: “Che fanno le Serpi?”  
“Ah, è come vedere un incantatore di serpenti!”  
Ma i Serpeverde continuavano a tenere il ritmo, senza parlare, aspettando qualcosa.   
Will continuò a insistere, annuendo, facendo l’occhiolino e controllando il campo con la coda dell’occhio: aspettava la squadra.  
L’eccitazione e il rumore crebbero e dovevano aver contagiato anche lo spogliatoio, perché la squadra uscì di corsa e saltò sulle scope, volando davanti alle tribune.  
Nell’istante in cui uscirono Will chiese il silenzio levando di nuovo le mani: tutti si immobilizzarono.  
“Snake!” gridò il ragazzo.  
La folla verde-argento esplose, urlando e salutando i giocatori. Will li zittì di nuovo.  
“I am the Snake!” cantò e la folla urlò ancora.  
“Tempting that bite you take,” continuò Will, rivolto ora alla tribuna Tassorosso.  
I volenterosi Serpeverde del primo anno ripresero a battere il ritmo, mentre lui cantava.  
“Let me make your mind, Leave yourself behind. Be not afraid. I’ve got what you need, Hunger will I feed.”  
La squadra di Tassorosso scese in campo in quel momento e si unì ai Serpeverde, che sfrecciavano attorno allo stadio passando sempre più vicini al pubblico.  
“One day you will see, and dare to come down to me. Yeah, c’mon, c’mon take the chance. That’s right, Let’s dance!”  
Il pubblico giallo-nero raccolse la sfida, cominciando a farsi sentire sul serio.  
Liam passò rasoterra e rivolse all’amico un sorriso scuotendo il capo. “I feel you too,” canticchiò.  
Will si girò a guardare i suoi compagni, soddisfatto.   
Un ragazzino del primo anno lo fissò conquistato: “Forte!”  
Will si strinse nelle spalle e si arrampicò sulle gradinate, verso i posti occupati dagli insegnanti. Dov’era? Ah, eccola.  
“Professoressa Burbage…”  
La Burbage applaudiva ancora le squadre: “Davvero notevole, McIver!”  
Will ignorò il suo sorriso: “Ci tenevo che lo vedesse. Io suono quello che voglio, con chi voglio. Non mi dica cosa posso fare.”  
“Capisco,” rispose la donna, ma guardandola Will pensò che non capiva affatto.  
Notò Piton seduto più in alto dietro la Burbage che lo studiava con la fronte aggrottata. Si girò e se ne andò, senza aggiungere altro.  
“Professoressa Burbage, posso sapere perché un mio studente ha sentito la necessità di apostrofarla in quel modo?” chiese Piton, brusco, piegandosi in avanti.  
“Oh, Severus, sapesse!”  
Con disappunto di Piton, la Burbage si alzò e lo raggiunse per parlare più facilmente. Gli raccontò di quanto fosse orgogliosa di McIver, così aperto verso il mondo babbano e dello scambio che avevano avuto nel suo ufficio.  
“Non mi sembra che lei abbia molto di cui essere allegra, Charity,” le rispose Piton.  
“Ma non ha visto che cosa è appena successo? L’intera Casa di Serpeverde che inneggia alla sua squadra con una canzone babbana!” La donna sorrise con entusiasmo. “Un ragazzo con la mentalità di McIver potrebbe davvero avere una buona influenza…”  
“Io temo che lei stia fraintendendo, professoressa,” la interruppe Piton. “Crede davvero che i purosangue, le famiglie antiche ignorino totalmente il mondo babbano? Ne conoscono i luoghi migliori, gli svaghi più raffinati, i musei, i teatri, l’opera. Ma c’è una fondamentale differenza tra amare qualcosa e sfruttarla, consumarla.” Scosse il capo. “Credono che tutto quello che possono comprare esista a loro uso e consumo, e per nessun altro scopo.”  
“Non mi sembra il caso di McIver,” intervenne la Burbage.  
Piton le rivolse un sorriso sprezzante: “Forse McIver non è il tipico purosangue ricco, ma è un ragazzino come tutti gli altri: se insite perché faccia qualcosa, lo spingerà nella direzione opposta.”  
“Severus, a lei più di tutti non può sfuggire l’importanza di dare ai giovani purosangue un modello alternativo rispetto a quello che propongono le loro famiglie,” fece la donna, accorata. “Forse lei, nella sua posizione, potrebbe…”  
“Io meno di tutti, professoressa. Quanto sarebbe ipocrita da parte mia, invitarli alla tolleranza, ad abbandonare i pregiudizi sul sangue?” la interruppe di nuovo Piton, arrabbiato. “Percepirebbero la falsità e perderei ogni autorità su di loro.”  
“La mentalità dei purosangue non cambierà mai, se nessuno è disposto ad agire!” esclamò la donna.  
“Sarò molto chiaro, Charity: non indottrinare i miei studenti!” ringhiò Piton.  
“È un atteggiamento folle, e non fa il bene dei tuoi preziosi studenti!”  
“Il tuo approccio non funziona: McIver è il ragazzino più dolce che abbia mai visto, ed è venuto a dirti di lasciarlo stare!”  
La Burbage lo fissò costernata e arrabbiata: “Faranno di nuovo gli stessi errori. Cresceranno nello stesso modo e crederanno nelle stesse cose. Possibile? Sono passati dodici anni e siamo sempre allo stesso punto!”  
Piton distolse lo sguardo, rifiutando di ammettere che aveva più volte formulato gli stessi pensieri. Se la Burbage voleva cambiare il mondo, facesse pure. Ma non l’avrebbe fatto facendo pressioni ai suoi ragazzi.  
  
“Non vieni?” chiese Madeline a Merton, sorpresa.  
Il Tassorosso fece una piccola smorfia: “No, Maddie, scusa.”  
“Oh, andiamo, Graves, non infierirò per il risultato della partita!” fece Liam, magnanimo.  
Merton sorrise brevemente: “Non è per la partita. Davvero, è stata divertente.” Fece un cenno a Will. “Metallica, eh?”  
Will si inchinò con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Allora qual è il problema?” chiese Euriale mentre Madeline fissava Merton.  
Lui perse il sorriso: “È solo…che non mi sento a mio agio, con quello che Piton ci sta insegnando. So che ne abbiamo già parlato, e a livello teorico posso anche essere d’accordo, ma il mio intuito mi dice che non è il posto per me. Dopo gli incontri con Piton voi uscite dalla biblioteca esaltati, affascinati. Io spesso ho la nausea.” Scosse la testa, mentre i cinque Serpeverde lo guardavano come se fosse pazzo. Si rivolse solo a Madeline: “Non dico che sia sbagliato, solo che preferisco non farne parte.”  
Madeline scrollò le spalle e si voltò, incamminandosi: “Come vuoi. Non sei obbligato. Ci vediamo domani.”  
Merton sussultò, cercando lo sguardo di Will: “É…una brutta reazione?”  
Will sollevò le mani, incerto, ma Isabel rispose, tagliente: “Che ti aspettavi? Che ti implorasse di venire?”  
Euriale raggiunse Madeline poco più avanti: “Tutto bene?”  
L’altra annuì: “Sì. Non dovrei nemmeno prendermela. Cioè, non me la prendo per Merton, è la sua natura: non pretendo che vada contro il suo carattere.” Sospirò. “È, sai, per Piton.”  
“Già. Piton non farà finta di nulla,” convenne Euriale. La considerazione dell’uomo per Graves sarebbe scesa ben sotto lo zero. “Però ho avuto l’impressione che Piton si trattenesse, quando c’era Merton,” riprese. “Magari senza di lui si sbottonerà un po’ di più.”  
Chissà che non riuscissero a scoprire qualcosa di interessante. La prospettiva risollevò Madeline.  
I cinque varcarono la soglia della biblioteca di buon umore. Ma si arrestarono tutti di colpo quando raggiunsero il loro solito tavolo.  
“Buonasera, ragazzi,” li salutò Silente.  
Li scrutò gentile da sopra le lenti a mezzaluna. Seduto accanto a lui, Piton rivolse loro un sorriso amaro, quasi una smorfia, che diceva: beccati.  
“Non crediate che non sia ammirato e compiaciuto dalla vostra intraprendenza e dalla vostra sete di conoscenza,” disse Silente, alzandosi in piedi.  
I Serpeverde strinsero le labbra.  
“Nessuno di voi è nei guai. Non punirei mai la lealtà che dimostrate al Direttore della vostra Casa. Ma il professor Piton sa,” e qui il vecchio scagliò un’occhiata al professore di Pozioni, “che ritengo preferibile che siano altri ad occuparsi dell’insegnamento di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Devo perciò chiedere, a lui e a voi, di cessare questi incontri. Sono certo che capirete,” concluse con un sorriso solare, ignorando totalmente l’ostilità che irradiava dai Serpeverde, amplificata dall’empatia di Euriale.  
“È tutto qui? Non ci offre neppure una motivazione?” chiese Isabel, scrollando i capelli.  
Silente sorrise di nuovo: “Signorina De Atienza, esistono molte ragioni per questa mia richiesta. Molte hanno un impatto anche su altre persone, quindi non sta a me rivelarle. Ce n’è una, tuttavia, che fa capo a me solo, e spero vi basti: ho assunto un altro, e non il professor Piton, per quell’incarico. Buonasera a tutti.”  
Il vecchio Preside scivolò via nelle sue vesti sgargianti e i Serpeverde rivolsero lo sguardo su Piton.  
L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre i suoi studenti prendevano posto attorno a lui.  
“Credo di parlare a nome di tutti,” cominciò McIver, “dicendo: chissenefrega?”  
Piton si sforzò di trattenere una risata, ma il ricordo della conversazione con Silente spense la sua ilarità.   
Il Preside l’aveva raggiunto in biblioteca mentre aspettava i ragazzi. Piton non si era neanche chiesto come avesse fatto a scoprire delle loro lezioni private.  
“Mai la scelta di affidare ad altri la cattedra di Difesa nonostante le tue richieste ha voluto essere una punizione, Severus,” aveva detto. “Esprime semmai la preoccupazione che provo per te. Sarebbe una tentazione troppo forte, e ancor più pericolosi mi appaiono questi incontri con i tuoi Serpeverde: la segretezza, la complicità…”  
“Non si è mai trattato di incontri segreti,” lo aveva interrotto lui.  
Silente aveva sorriso: “Il riserbo, allora. I tuoi ragazzi mi sembrano piuttosto gelosi di te.”  
Pur sapendo di essere in torto, Piton aveva ribattuto: “Allock è un incompetente. Hanno chiesto il mio aiuto: non sono dunque padrone di provvedere all’educazione dei miei ragazzi?”  
“Alla loro educazione sì, Severus, se è questo che desideri. Ma non alla loro istruzione in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, non quando ti ho espressamente chiesto di evitarlo,” aveva concluso Silente, in tono fermo.  
Erano rimasti in silenzio fino all’arrivo dei ragazzi. Una parte particolarmente meschina di Piton era contenta che Graves non fosse stato presente.  
Si schiarì la voce: “Temo, McIver, che dovrà fregare a tutti noi. Niente più incontri.” Lesse la delusione sul volto di tutti e la sentì mordere attraverso il potere di Heartilly. La fissò. “Andiamo,” mormorò.  
Heartilly chiuse la mente.  
De Atienza parve all’improvviso allarmata: “Ma si parla solo degli incontri di Difesa, giusto?”  
Piton ricordò che le aveva promesso di farsi assistere durante i suoi esperimenti.  
Sollevò un angolo della bocca: “La aspetto al laboratorio il prossimo mercoledì sera, De Atienza.”  
  
Il calendario della stagione di quidditch non favoriva i Tassorosso, che si ritrovarono a giocare appena due settimane dopo la partita con Serpeverde.  
“Con i Grifondoro potrebbero effettivamente vincere,” disse Madeline. “Carlton ha molta più esperienza di Harry Potter.”  
“Ma Potter ha una scopa migliore,” le rispose Will. “Anche se c’è un abisso tra le prestazioni della Nimbus 2000 e la Nimbus 2001, la prima è comunque una spanna sopra tutti gli altri modelli.”  
“Così andate alla partita con Merton, voi due?” intervenne Isabel.  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Avremmo tifato Tassorosso comunque, no?” Poi rivolse un sorriso a Euriale, accanto a lui: “Sicura che non vuoi venire?”  
“Ho da fare in biblioteca,” rispose la ragazza.  
Con tutta la scuola alla partita avrebbe potuto consultare con calma i libri della Sezione Proibita con l’autorizzazione che finalmente Piton le aveva dato. Quell’improvvisa concessione sapeva un po’ di dispetto al Preside, ma chi era lei per lamentarsi?  
Neanche Liam e Isabel sarebbero andati alla partita. Anche in quel caso sembrava una decisione presa per indispettire qualcuno, a giudicare dall’umore velenoso di Liam e dal fatto che il capitano Flint aveva insistito perché la squadra di Serpeverde presenziasse all’incontro Tassorosso-Grifondoro. Euriale sospettava che c’entrasse uno dei messaggi di San Valentino che Isabel aveva ricevuto. Oltre al fatto che con Madeline e Will alla partita e dopo, con un po’ di fortuna, alla festa per la vittoria di Tassorosso, il dormitorio dei ragazzi sarebbe stato libero e tranquillo.  
Euriale salutò tutti e si incamminò per la biblioteca poco prima che i Serpeverde interessati si muovessero per scendere allo stadio.   
La sua ricerca su rune e talismani si era rapidamente tramutata in uno studio sull’evocazione. Piton le rimproverava di aver fatto le cose senza metodo e senza un piano preciso: come avrebbe reso conto dei suoi risultati, come avrebbe tenuto nota dei progressi? Euriale doveva ammettere di non avere una mente molto accademica, perché l’idea di appuntare i suoi passi per pubblicarli un giorno non l’aveva neppure sfiorata. E i suoi progressi erano più che evidenti: aveva evocato uno spiritello di infima categoria; poi uno leggermente più potente; infine, uno con cui era riuscita a comunicare.  
Mirava ad ottenere la collaborazione di una di quelle creature d’ombra e vapore, quindi il suo prossimo passo sarebbe stato studiare come controllarli, come stringere patti con loro, e come proteggersi da eventuali infrazioni.   
Era in biblioteca da pochi minuti quando nelle sale altrimenti vuote irruppe Hermione Granger.  
La ragazza si mosse decisa verso il fondo della biblioteca e cominciò a scorrere i titoli dei volumi, concitata. Sparì in fretta alla vista, addentrandosi tra gli scaffali.  
Euriale la sondò con cautela, incuriosita dal fatto che non fosse andata alla partita: non guardava giocare Potter? Erano tanto amici…Be’, la ragazzina doveva avere qualcosa di più interessante per le mani, perché Euriale sentì trionfo e eccitazione, e Granger tornò indietro frugando nella sua borsa. La Grifondoro si accorse di essere osservata e si girò verso di lei.   
Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la vista della sua espressione scrutatrice o forse quella dei colori Serpeverde le fece cambiare idea. Euriale le rivolse un sorriso pericoloso e la Granger uscì in tutta fretta.  
Sbadigliando, Euriale tornò ai suoi libri. Ma non era passato molto tempo prima che una trafelata professoressa McGranitt entrasse in biblioteca per interrogare Madama Pince: c’era stato un altro attentato! Hermione Granger era passata di lì?  
  
“Quindi la Granger e quel prefetto di Corvonero, Penelope Light, si sono imbattute nel mostro uscendo dalla biblioteca?” chiese Madeline.  
Tutta la Casa era riunita in sala comune tra i due grandi camini: il vociare era talmente intenso che occorreva alzare la voce per sentirsi.  
“Credo che Light stesse andando verso la biblioteca, comunque sì, erano appena dietro l’angolo del corridoio,” rispose Euriale.  
Aveva seguito la McGranitt e la Pince ed era rimasta con quest’ultima mentre la Direttrice di Grifondoro correva ad interrompere la partita di quidditch e faceva rientrare tutti gli studenti nella scuola.   
‘Che idiozia. Mentre tutti sono occupati si potrebbe perquisire la scuola e trovare l’Erede’, aveva pensato Euriale, ma si era ben guardata dal dirlo ad alta voce: d’altronde, lei era a pochi passi di distanza, quando le due ragazze erano state aggredite.  
Liam e Isabel erano completamente ignari di quello che era successo: il ritorno in massa dei Serpeverde al dormitorio li aveva colti di sorpresa e sembravano ancora spaesati. Will continuava a punzecchiare Liam.  
“Questo esclude che Potter sia l’Erede,” fece Liam, dopo aver tirato un pugno al braccio del compagno di stanza.  
“Perché? L’Erede potrebbe aver ordinato al mostro di aspettare che la scuola fosse vuota e lui lontano,” rispose Isabel  
“Ma Potter e Granger sono amici” disse Madeline. “Sai come sono i Grifondoro: tutti coraggio e lealtà.”  
Isabel annuì.  
Il passaggio segreto nel muro di pietra si aprì, e Piton fece il suo ingresso.  
Tutti fecero silenzio, i ragazzini del secondo anno con più difficoltà, perché Malfoy sproloquiava di come fosse sempre stato certo che prima o poi sarebbe toccato alla Granger.  
Piton gli fece un cenno con la mano: “Avanti, Draco…”  
Will fece una smorfia.   
“È troppo indulgente, con quel coglioncello…” bofonchiò.  
Nel silenzio attento che seguì, Piton iniziò a parlare: “Come avrete intuito, c’è stato un altro attentato. Una studentessa di Grifondoro e un prefetto di Corvonero sono state pietrificate.”  
All’annuncio ufficiale il vociare riprese. Qualcuno esultò; Malfoy, vicino al professore, non osò riprendere a parlare, ma sorrise compiaciuto come se fosse merito suo.  
“Silenzio!” abbaiò Piton, e rimase a fissarli finché l’unico rumore fu il respiro di quasi duecento ragazzi. “A seguito di questi avvenimenti entreranno in vigore diverse misure di sicurezza” riprese l’uomo. “Tutte le attività serali, le partite e gli allenamenti di quidditch sono sospesi. Gli studenti rientreranno alla sala comune entro le sei di sera, tutte le sere.”  
Diversi versi indignati si levarono dagli studenti, ma Piton non aveva finito.  
“Ogni mattina vi scorterò da qui alla Sala Grande per la colazione. Un insegnante vi scorterà alle lezioni” qui Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo con esasperazione e fastidio, “e al bagno.”  
Ci furono diverse risatine incredule.  
“Ma professore, questo è ridicolo!”  
“Senza dubbio, Perckins. Ma la scuola deve fare il possibile per assicurare la sicurezza degli studenti. O almeno darne l’impressione.”  
“Professor Piton, è evidente che noi non siamo in pericolo” fece un ragazzo del quinto anno. “L’Erede di Serpeverde non colpirà i suoi confratelli. È necessario che siamo colpiti da tutte queste limitazioni alla nostra libertà?”  
“Molti di voi, lei compreso, Moore, sanno già come la penso. La prudenza non è mai troppa. E se pure fosse vero che gli attentati non rappresentano un pericolo per voi, escludervi dalle disposizioni per la sicurezza vi esporrebbe ad altri tipi di attacchi. Non pare anche a voi?” chiese Piton scrutando il volto di ciascuno.  
Molti assentirono: gli studenti delle altre Case non l’avrebbero presa bene, se i Serpeverde fossero stati gli unici a girare per la scuola come se ne fossero padroni. Ma in fin dei conti, quando i sospetti su Potter sarebbero venuti meno, tutti avrebbero facilmente realizzato che i Serpeverde erano gli unici ad essere rimasti incolumi.   
‘Per la barba di Merlino: e se l’Erede di Serpeverde fosse effettivamente un Serpeverde?’ si sarebbero detti.  
Piton guardò la sua Casa realizzare le implicazioni degli ultimi sviluppi, poi riprese: “Vi raccomando cautela.” Si interruppe, poi sospirò e quasi sorrise, guardando Malfoy: “Ma immagino che sia troppo, domandarvi di mantenere anche un basso profilo…”  
  
Con il duplice attentato, le vittime salivano a quattro studenti, un gatto e un fantasma. Decisamente troppe, perché il Ministero non decidesse di intervenire.  
Silente scambiò gufi col Ministro tutto il giorno, ma neppure tutta l’autorità del Preside riuscì a impedire la visita di Caramell, intenzionato ad allontanare dalla scuola chi era stato additato come responsabile della prima apertura della Camera dei Segreti.   
Portare via Hagrid era una mossa di facciata, per stessa ammissione di Caramell. Come Piton aveva già detto ai suoi studenti, bisognava dare l’impressione di star facendo qualcosa. L’unica cosa che Silente aveva ottenuto era che Caramell non si sarebbe presentato con Auror al seguito, garantendo per la collaborazione di Hagrid.  
Benché sollevato all’idea di non vedere Auror sul terreno della scuola, Piton non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi contrarre le viscere, al pensiero che Silente ispirasse una tale fiducia in Hagrid da convincerlo a farsi scortare ad Azkaban da Caramell, armato solo della sua bombetta e preoccupato solo della sua poltrona. Gli ricordava quanto lui stesso fosse legato a doppio filo con Silente, e cosa questo avrebbe potuto comportare, nel futuro.   
La sua lealtà a Silente era pari a quella di Hagrid? O semplicemente lui non aveva altra scelta? D’altronde, una delle ragioni per cui si era offerto al vecchio mago era evitare Azkaban.  
Quella sera, il castello ferveva di attività: prefetti, fantasmi e professori perlustravano la scuola.  
Era probabilmente inutile, dato che l’attentato era avvenuto quasi dodici ore prima.   
Forse, se invece di affrettarsi a rinchiudere gli studenti nelle loro Case, avessero impedito loro di entrare…Ma la maggior parte dei suoi studenti era nel castello, ricordò Piton. Heartilly era in biblioteca, gli aveva riferito la McGranitt, a pochi passi dal pericolo.  
Piton salutò con un cenno il Preside e il Ministro Caramell, arrivato da poco, mentre uscivano dal portone principale per raggiungere la capanna di Hagrid. Il guardiacaccia era già stato avvertito nel pomeriggio che il Preside gli avrebbe fatto visita, ma si era preferito procedere in tarda serata: gli studenti non lo avrebbero scoperto fino al mattino successivo, e comunque avrebbero passato la domenica nei loro dormitori.  
“Severus!”  
Piton si voltò verso la voce che lo chiamava.   
Lucius Malfoy avanzava sicuro nel salone d’ingresso. Nonostante l’ora tarda era abbigliato elegantemente, come suo solito, e sorrideva soddisfatto. Un fatto che sovente coincideva con il dispiacere di altri.  
“Lucius…” lo salutò Piton, con un vago tono di domanda, preparandosi a sentire le novità.  
“Amico mio, sono arrivato appena ho potuto,” disse Malfoy con occhi accesi. “La situazione qui si è fatta insostenibile, ed era ora di fare qualcosa.” Trasse da una tasca interna del raffinato mantello da viaggio un rotolo di pergamena. “Sai cos’ho qui? Le firme dei dodici consiglieri scolastici su un Ordine di Sospensione per Silente! È fatta, il vecchio dovrà lasciare Hogwarts!” concluse, rintascando la pergamena.  
Malfoy non aveva mai fatto mistero della sua insofferenza per la gestione di Silente della scuola, né al Ministero, né trai suoi circoli di conoscenze altolocate e rispettabili, né con suo figlio, a giudicare da quello che Draco andava ripetendo in giro.  
Piton lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia: “Hai approfittato di questa storia degli attacchi ai figli di babbani per colpire Silente?” Sul suo volto si dipinse un lieve sorriso. “Spregevole, Lucius, persino per te.”  
La sua amicizia con Malfoy risaliva ai tempi della scuola. Quando lui era arrivato a Hogwarts, Malfoy era già Prefetto, e aveva intuito che il giovane Piton e il suo talento con le pozioni erano da tenere d’occhio. Poi Piton era diventato amico di Narcissa Black, e da quel momento era entrato di diritto nel circolo degli intimi della Famiglia Malfoy. Quella connessione aveva portato vantaggi a entrambi, prima e dopo il loro ingresso nelle fila del Signore Oscuro.  
“Dì la verità, ci ha lavorato tutto il giorno, vero?” chiese Piton, accennando alla pergamena e alle firme dei consiglieri.  
Malfoy esibì il suo sorriso freddo: “Draco mi ha scritto non appena ha avuto notizia dell’attacco. Mi sono messo in moto subito.”  
“Draco, eh? Dovresti stare attento, Lucius, a cosa dici al ragazzo: è tutto fuorché discreto.”  
Malfoy parve imbarazzato per un istante: “È solo un bambino, Severus. Ti assicuro che Draco non sa mai più di quanto deve,” concluse, accantonando la questione con un gesto della mano.  
Piton lasciò che il suo sorriso si facesse acido: “Così, sei riuscito ad allontanare Silente. Ora siamo tutti in balia del Mostro.”  
Malfoy sorrise ancora, e Piton ebbe l’impressione che fosse a conoscenza di molto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
“Andiamo, Severus, non riesco davvero a pensare a qualcosa che potrebbe mettere in difficoltà te,” ripose l’uomo. “E d’altronde, Silente non è stato in grado di fermare gli attacchi finora, giusto?”  
“Questo è vero…”  
“Avanti, gioisci, amico mio!” esclamò Malfoy. “In fin dei conti, sono venuto a liberarti…”  
  
“La mia vista è aggravata da terribili presagi! Le tremende tenebre che sono calate sulla scuola si preparano ad ingoiarci,” esclamò la Cooman, agitando le braccia in un tintinnio di bracciali e terminando in un sussurro doloroso.  
Da uno dei tavolini circolari alle sue spalle vennero delle risatine soffocate.  
“Smettila!” ordinò sottovoce Euriale, coprendo il sorriso con una mano.  
“Il pericolo non è passato, cari ragazzi, e ora siamo più vulnerabili che mai,” continuò la professoressa.  
Si sentì il rumore di un tavolino scostato bruscamente, come se qualcuno si fosse mosso di scatto. Subito dopo Euriale, rossa in viso, riportò la mano di Will sul piano del tavolino accanto alla sfera di cristallo e ce la tenne inchiodata.   
Il ragazzo finse un’espressione composta, ma era evidente che si stava divertendo.   
Accanto a loro, Isabel li occhieggiava ogni tanto con blando rimprovero. Quante volte gli altri avevano rinfacciato a lei di mancare di contegno. E ora guarda i due piccioncini.  
La Cooman continuava a parlare, muovendosi teatralmente per la classe, nella luce intima del camino e delle lampade coperte da stoffe colorate.  
Isabel dovette ammettere che in quella penombra era facile lasciarsi trasportare.  
“Temo proprio, miei cari, che la Morte farà presto visita alla nostra scuola!” concluse la Cooman, strappando qualche sussulto agli studenti più attenti.  
Will si chinò a sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio della sua ragazza, facendosi innecessariamente troppo vicino, considerò Euriale. Gli scoccò un’occhiata di avvertimento, ma aveva ancora la mano su quella di Will e chiudere la mente mantenendo un contatto fisico era più difficile, con il risultato che il ragazzo percepiva perfettamente che non era davvero arrabbiata. Doveva lavorare, su quell’aspetto della sua empatia.  
D’altronde, lei e gli altri Serpeverde erano piuttosto di buon umore. Avevano passato il weekend rinchiusi in sala comune, ma lei e Will avevano trovato modi piacevoli di passare il tempo.  
Inoltre, la notizia dell’allontanamento di Silente li aveva raggiunti in fretta, tramite Draco Malfoy, e molti Serpeverde che disprezzavano le tendenze babbanofile del Preside avevano trovato l’avvenimento grandioso.  
Per i ragazzi del quarto anno voleva anche dire poter riprendere le lezioni di Difesa con Piton, e questo era l’unico dettaglio che avesse reso Madeline meno scontrosa e irritabile, impossibilitata com’era a parlare con Merton o con le sue amiche Tassorosso.  
Alla fine, la convivenza forzata aveva creato un po’ di tensione soprattutto tra gli studenti più anziani, sotto pressione per gli esami e senza posti tranquilli dove studiare sul serio. Quindi, tutti erano stati più che contenti di recarsi a lezione, il lunedì mattina, anche se Piton non sembrava affatto soddisfatto di scortarli in giro come una tata.  
Madeline aveva raggiunto Merton a colazione e i due avevano scambiato poche parole a metà strada tra i tavoli di Tassorosso e Serpeverde, ma la comunicazione non doveva essere stata facile, dato il caos che comportava avere le Case al completo in Sala Grande contemporaneamente (non si poteva pretendere che i Direttori facessero la spola avanti e indietro per i ritardatari o per i più mattinieri).   
In confronto all’affollamento della sala comune o della Sala Grande, l’aula della Cooman in cima alla Torre Nord sembrava un’oasi di tranquillità.   
“Signor McIver, l’idea che la Morte circoli tra noi le sembra così divertente?” chiese la Cooman, con tono poco mistico.  
Will cancellò in fretta il ghigno che aveva sulla faccia: “No, signora. Per niente. Ma a me è sembrato di vedere…altro. È facile percepire la Morte, guidati dalla sua Visione, professoressa. Tuttavia, a me è parso che ci attendesse, come dire? Una celebrazione, ecco, per lo scampato pericolo. Ero immerso in quelle confortanti previsioni.”  
La Cooman si addolcì: “Sei sempre stato dotato, ragazzo.”  
Isabel roteò gli occhi e Euriale si trattenne solo con grande sforzo.  
“Ma questa volta temo che ti sbagli, caro. Con la mia esperienza, ho imparato a non confondere la Vista con i desideri del cuore, o con la speranza,” disse la donna, battendo gli occhi dietro le lenti spesse.  
Will annuì, compito. Non appena la professoressa diresse la sua attenzione verso qualcun altro fece l’occhiolino a Euriale.   
Allo scadere dell’ora, Will, Euriale e Isabel uscirono dall’aula a braccetto, Isabel per una volta disposta a stare al gioco: di solito era lei che faceva di tutto per sgonfiare le trovate del biondo.   
Stavano scendendo la scala a chiocciola con immensa difficoltà quando Katerine Warbrose li apostrofò dal pianerottolo: “Serpeverde si è spinta troppo in là! Ridere mentre la Cooman parla degli studenti che il Mostro potrebbe uccidere, parlare di celebrazioni!”  
I tre Serpeverde si fermarono a guardarla: la Tassorosso li fissava, furiosa, attorniata dai suoi compagni.  
“Sei spregevole, McIver!” rincarò Warbrose.  
Presi di sorpresa da quell’attacco, i Serpeverde scoppiarono a ridere prima ancora di rendersene conto, tanto la rabbia dei Tassorosso era in contrasto con il loro stato d’animo.  
“Andiamo, Warbrose!” cominciò Will, conciliante. “Se dovessi prendere sul serio la Cooman ogni volta che parla della Morte, non mi asciugherei più gli occhi!” Lanciò un’occhiata per niente furtiva a Euriale. “E ti assicuro che a tutto pensavo, tranne che al Mostro di Serpeverde!”  
“Già, è evidente a tutti che a voi non importa, se gli studenti delle altre Case vengono aggrediti!” fece Warbrose, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Dovrebbe?” chiese Isabel, studiandosi le unghie.  
Warbrose la fulminò con lo sguardo: “Dovrebbe, sì. A Liam importa: aiuta Madama Chips a prendersi cura delle vittime, e…”  
Isabel sgranò gli occhi: “Tu che ne sai? Non nominare il mio fidanzato, bambolina: tieni la tu patetica cotta per lui sotto controllo, invece di pedinarlo in Infermeria!”  
Katerine Warbrose arrossì, ma uno dei suoi compagni si fece avanti: “Sappiamo che l’Erede è uno di voi serpi, e lo sanno anche Grifondoro e Corvonero: farà meglio a sparire, quel bastardo!”  
“Altrimenti cosa? Lo troverete voi?” chiese Euriale. “Certo Silente non avrà più occasione di farlo.”  
“Sono state le macchinazioni di Serpeverde ad allontanare il Preside! Sperate davvero che il Mostro uccida qualcuno, eh?”  
“Qualunque cosa mi liberi da questa conversazione,” rispose Euriale, sbuffando.  
Will e Isabel scoppiarono a ridere.   
Euriale percepì la rabbia dei Tassorosso salire a livelli di guardia e si preparò a fronteggiare le loro bacchette. Scagliò un avvertimento con il suo potere a Will e Isabel, facendo assaggiare loro la tensione sul pianerottolo.  
Warbrose fece per parlare di nuovo, ma una voce dalla tromba delle scale fece sobbalzare tutti: “Ragazzi? Venite giù, risparmiatemi almeno quella scala a chiocciola!”  
La professoressa Sinistra era venuta a prenderli per scortarli alla lezione successiva.  
I ragazzi scesero in silenzio. Quando la sentirono borbottare contro la Cooman e ‘il suo dannato occhio interiore che rischia di offuscarsi nella confusione del castello’, i Serpeverde ghignarono ancora.  
Ma il resto del castello era di umore tetro: insegnanti e studenti non erano mai stati così spaventati.  
“L’Infermeria è sigillata,” li informò Liam. “Sono andato dalla Chips a vedere se aveva bisogno di aiuto, e lei mi ha detto che nessuno è ammesso: hanno paura che l’Erede dia il colpo di grazia alle vittime, ora che Silente è lontano, e le mandragole sono quasi mature…”  
“Meglio per tutti,” aveva ribattuto Isabel, il veleno ben evidente sotto il tono dolce. “Per le vittime e per Warbrose, che forse riuscirà a togliersi te dalla testa, se non saprà perennemente dove trovarti!”  
“Uh, cosa?”  
I due litigarono a bassa voce per tutto il tragitto dall’aula di Trasfigurazione alla Sala Grande, dove sedettero in un silenzio rabbioso.  
“Piton aveva ragione,” commentò Will, osservando gli altri studenti. “Sembra che nessuno pensi più che Potter sia l’Erede…”  
Le altre Case rivolgevano loro occhiate sospette, in particolare a Malfoy, che mangiava con aria distesa e soddisfatta.   
I Grifondoro sembravano decisamente ostili. I Weasley e Lee Jordan borbottavano tra loro senza distogliere lo sguardo dal tavolo verde-argento.  
“A Tassorosso che si dice, Maddie?” chiese Euriale. “Quelli del nostro anno pensano che siamo coinvolti, e in generale dei mostri insensibili. Liam a parte,” aggiunse, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
Isabel voltò ostinatamente il capo e Liam grugnì qualcosa al suo piatto intonso.  
Neanche Madeline sembrava di umore leggero: Euriale avvertì la sua preoccupazione e una sgradevole indecisione.  
Alla fine, la ragazza si decise a parlare: “Tutta Tassorosso è stata avvertita di essere molto cauta con i Serpeverde, da quanto mi ha detto Merton.”  
Merton le era corso incontro, quella mattina, per evitare che lei accostasse al loro tavolo. L’aveva pregata di fare attenzione, tra i Serpeverde, perché ormai era indubbio che uno dei suoi compagni, ossessionato con la superiorità dei purosangue, doveva essere il responsabile degli attacchi.  
Madeline aveva scosso la testa: “So che fa di tutto per sembrarlo, ma Malfoy non è l’Erede…”  
“Non pensavo a lui,” l’aveva interrotta Merton. “È solo un ragazzino, crediamo che sia qualcuno di più grande: chissà che poteri occorrono, per controllare il Mostro.”  
“Davvero? E avete già qualcuno in mente?” aveva chiesto Madeline, sulla difensiva.  
Merton era parso a disagio: “Qualcuno pensa di sapere…senti, promettimi solo che starai attenta, vuoi?”  
“Sai che mi so difendere,” aveva risposto lei.  
Si erano separati subito, senza sfiorarsi.   
Madeline fece scorrere lo sguardo sui suoi compagni di Casa: chi temevano i Tassorosso?  
  
Dopo aver accompagnato i Grifondoro del secondo anno, Piton aveva una delle rare ore buche della sua agenda. Normalmente l’avrebbe impiegata lavorando nel suo studio, leggendo o correggendo compiti, ma quel giorno il tragitto dalla sua aula alle serre non gli avrebbe lasciato il tempo di fare granché. Così disse alla Sprite che avrebbe riaccompagnato lui le due classi al castello, risparmiando qualche minuto alla collega.  
Dopo essersi liberato dei gentili ringraziamenti della professoressa di Erbologia si mise a passeggiare nel parco.  
Il corpo insegnanti era prossimo al panico. A parte quell’idiota di Allock, nessuno pensava che Hagrid fosse il responsabile. Oltre a mettere in atto le misure di sicurezza concertate col Preside prima che lasciasse la scuola, non avevano saputo escogitare altro, per uscire dalla situazione in cui erano impantananti da mesi, ormai: non avevano idea di quale creature aggredisse i nati in famiglie babbane, non sapevano chi la controllava, non sapevano se sarebbero stati in grado di evitare ulteriori attacchi. Non aiutava che si stesse diffondendo la certezza che la prossima vittima sarebbe morta, e non solo pietrificata.  
La loro unica possibilità era che una volta risvegliate, le vittime fossero in grado di dir loro qualcosa sul Mostro che li aiutasse a sbrogliare la matassa.   
Prima di dedicare tutto il suo tempo alla preparazione della Pozione Ricostituente, Piton aveva fatto qualche tentativo di scoprire che creatura fosse il Mostro di Serpeverde. Era incline a pensare che si trattasse di un serpente, dato che Serpeverde stesso era un rettilofono e un allevatore di serpenti, ma non c’erano molti ofidi il cui veleno causasse gli effetti visti sulle vittime. Centinaia che causassero paralisi, ma la pietrificazione era sostanzialmente diversa. E come avrebbe potuto, un serpente, colpire il fantasma? Come avrebbe distrutto la macchina fotografica di Colin Canon?   
Ma il Preside non era tanto preoccupato di trovare la creatura, quanto colui o colei che la controllava. Tuttavia, nessun passo era stato fatto neanche su quel fronte. E adesso, con Silente lontano…Ovviamente non sarebbe rimasto lontano a lungo, come aveva risposto a Malfoy quella mattina.  
Sorrise involontariamente all’idea che i suoi Serpeverde lo avrebbero voluto Preside, e che i ragazzi del quarto anno vedessero l’allontanamento di Silente come la scomparsa del divieto di studiare Difesa con lui. Il suo ego aveva ricevuto costanti gratifiche, da quando Silente non era tra i piedi. Aveva risposto ai ragazzi del quarto che per il momento era meglio tenersi nell’ombra, ma effettivamente sembrava che Lucius avesse ragione. Era libero dal vecchio mago.  
Fu colpito da un pensiero: e se fosse stato completamente libero? Lui non era Hagrid, non era fedele come un cane. Poteva essere grato a Silente, per avergli offerto protezione dal Ministero e un luogo in cui vivere, ma era indubbio che il vecchio Preside l’aveva usato, e continuava a farlo.  
E se non glielo avesse più permesso? Poteva lasciare il paese, trovare un altro lavoro, con la sua abilità e la sua esperienza. Perché restare a Hogwarts, continuare a vivere dove era stato umiliato, deriso, odiato, abbandonato alla sua strada? Al diavolo tutto!  
Si sentì girare la testa, mentre l’idea, la concreta possibilità di prendere in mano la sua vita e cambiarla totalmente lo pervadeva. Se non fosse stato che…  
Ritornò in sé barcollando quasi, sconvolto al pensiero di aver dimenticato, per un attimo, la promessa che aveva fatto a Silente, ma per il ricordo di Lily. Per salvaguardare la sua memoria, per non rendere vano il suo sacrificio. Come poteva pensare di infrangerla ora, dopo aver scoperto che il Signore Oscuro non era del tutto sconfitto e che era ancora sua intenzione eliminare il ragazzo?  
Gli studenti uscirono dalle serre e lui li raggiunse per riaccompagnarli a scuola. E poi, avrebbe osato lasciare Hogwarts, abbandonando i suoi Serpeverde tra i sospetti?


	26. Quarto anno. Capitolo 8

## Capitolo 8

  
  
Sebbene tutte le attività serali fossero soppresse, gli insegnanti si rendevano conto del rischio che comportava rinchiudere centinaia di adolescenti nelle sale comuni senza possibilità di svago, così cominciarono a permettere loro di attardarsi in Sala Grande dopo cena: tutti insieme e sotto lo sguardo dei loro professori non correvano alcuno pericolo, in fin dei conti.  
“Una parte di me aveva sperato che annullassero gli esami,” fece Liam, fissando scoraggiato il suo libro di Aritmanzia.  
“Uh-uh,” assentì Isabel soprappensiero, anche lei alle prese con Aritmanzia.  
I due avevano fatto pace, alla fine. Anzi, era più corretto dire che Isabel aveva lasciato cadere la questione perché era di buon umore: nonostante tutti i divieti e le misure di sicurezza, Piton aveva mantenuto la parola e le aveva permesso di assisterlo mentre cercava un modo per somministrare la pozione alla mandragola a Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa. Le aveva inoltre ordinato di studiare i passi necessari alla preparazione della pozione stessa, così sarebbe stata in grado di capire quello che lui faceva.  
Quanto a Liam, rifiutava di sentirsi in colpa per quello che Katerine Warbrose pensava di lui.  
Non erano molti gli studenti alle prese con il ripasso per gli esami: la maggior parte se ne stava seduta con aria abbattuta, e qualcuno discuteva con gli amici di altre Case. Frequentarsi, per gli studenti di Case diverse era ormai un’impresa, dato che quando non erano relegati nelle sale comuni erano guardati a vista dai professori.  
Forse per quello i toni della conversazione tra Madeline, Merton e Lynda Skywalker sembravano piuttosto accesi, notò Euriale. I tre stavano appoggiati alla parete in fondo alla Sala Grande.  
Euriale era troppo lontana e le Sala troppo affollata per sondare uno di loro a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Diede di gomito a Will e indicò la loro amica con un cenno del capo.  
Il ragazzo si riscosse da quello che stava scrivendo e aggrottò la fronte: “Uh…meglio che andiamo a dare un’occhiata, no?”  
“Dovresti stare lontano da loro, Maddie!” disse Lynda, ancora una volta.  
Madeline incrociò le braccia, irritata: “Sono i miei compagni di Casa! Vivo con loro!”  
“Be’, alcuni di loro potrebbero essere pericolosi…” rispose Merton. “Sono sempre stati ambigui su questa brutta storia, e con quello che è venuto fuori dopo l’ultima aggressione…se pensi a chi era rimasto al castello quella mattina…”  
Madeline lo fissò, furiosa: “Vuoi parlare chiaro, Merton? Tutte queste insinuazioni non si addicono ai Tassorosso!”  
Lynda e Merton si limitarono a guardarla senza dire nulla  
Quando Euriale e Will li raggiunsero il ragazzo barbuto strinse le labbra e si guardò attorno, come sulle spine. Alla loro vista, Lynda era sbiancata e ora li fissava ad occhi sgranati.  
“Che succede, ragazzi?” chiese Euriale.  
“Stavano per dirmi che credono sia l’Erede,” le rispose Madeline, senza smettere di fissare i Tassorosso.  
“Ehi, amico, che vi prende?” chiese Will.  
Improvvisamente, Euriale si sciolse in un sorriso: “Hanno paura.”  
“Perché non dovrebbero, Heartilly?” chiese un’altra ragazza.  
Euriale riconobbe la Tassorosso che aveva sostenuto che tutti i rettilofoni e i Serpeverde fossero maghi oscuri, qualche mese prima in biblioteca. Come si chiamava? Susan…  
“Non riesci mai a spiegarti al primo colpo, Boyle,” le disse. “Di _cosa_ dovrebbero avere paura?”  
Qualche testa cominciò a girarsi nella loro direzione. Alcuni compagni raggiunsero Susan Boyle e con irritazione dei Serpeverde, anche i Grifondoro si fecero avanti: i Weasley, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson e Irving si misero a fissare la scena.  
“Dei Serpeverde in generale. Siete tutti coinvolti” replicò Boyle. Molti altri studenti assentirono. “Ma in particolare di te, Heartilly.”  
Euriale sbatté gli occhi: “Di me? Credi che io sia l’Erede?”  
Madeline fece un verso di disprezzo, Will esclamò che era davvero una cazzata.  
“Eri tanto convinta che si trattasse di Potter, se non ricordo male,” fece Euriale con un sorriso sardonico.  
“ _Tu_ non ne sei mai stata convinta, invece,” intervenne Merton, a voce bassa.  
“Già! Non ti faceva piacere che qualcun altro si prendesse la gloria,” sputò Boyle.  
“Graves, sei fuori di testa?” esplose Will, facendosi avanti  
Madeline fissava sconvolta il Tassorosso: “Hai accusato la mia amica di attaccare i mezzosangue?”  
“Lei neanche conosceva la leggenda della Camera dei Segreti!” rincarò Will.  
Uno dei Weasley sbuffò: “E perché dovremmo crederci?”  
“Già, Heartilly è sempre stata brava a mentire.”  
“Anche voi due, Weasley! Basta davvero così poco per considerarmi l’Erede?” fece Euriale. “Avrai delle prove, no, Boyle?”  
La ragazza annuì: “Sei stata l’ultima a vedere la Granger, tanto per cominciare…”  
“Oh, certo, insieme a Madama Pince! Ho visto Granger in biblioteca, ed ero ancora là quando è stata attaccata!” urlò Euriale, ma Boyle la ignorò: “E sei l’unica che abbia un legame con la pietrificazione…”  
“Come?”  
“Porti il nome di un mostro che pietrifica con lo sguardo!”  
Euriale sbatté le palpebre: “Sei…sei seria?”  
Scambiò un’occhiata con Will e Madeline che sembravano altrettanto scioccati.  
Alle sue spalle, qualcuno stava spiegando ai Grifondoro cosa stava succedendo: “Heartilly porta il nome di una gorgone…”  
“Possono pietrificare chiunque solo guardandolo negli occhi!”  
“È sempre stata ben attenta a non esprimere mai la sua opinione, ha accesso alla Sezione Proibita della biblioteca, i suoi esperimenti, il fatto che fosse sul luogo dell’ultimo attacco…” stava elencando Merton a Madeline.  
La ragazza fece un passo indietro e si mise a fianco e Euriale. Will le prese la mano e si girò a fronteggiare i Grifondoro.  
“È ridicolo,” disse, calmo e sicuro.  
“Io non sono una gorgone!” sputò Euriale, rivolta a Boyle.  
“Forse non lo sei, ma ne controlli una: il Mostro di Serpeverde!”  
“Sono creature estinte e non sono mai esistite in Inghilterra!” ribatté Euriale.  
“Ah!” fece Boyle, come se l’altra le avesse dato ragione: “Ma il Mostro vive nella Camera dei Segreti da mille anni, e chissà da dove arrivava. In fin dei conti, neanche tu sei Inglese: sei _arrivata_ qui. Dopo aver lasciato Hogwarts, Salazar Serpeverde ha lasciato anche l’Inghilterra…”  
“Ti assicuro, Boyle, che se potessi pietrificare o uccidere con lo sguardo di te non resterebbe niente!” ringhiò Euriale.  
Probabilmente lanciare una minaccia era la cosa più sbagliata da fare in quel momento, perché tutti si irrigidirono.  
“Perché te la prendi tanto, Elly? Se discendessi da Salazar Serpeverde in persona, diventeresti probabilmente la regina della Casa,” si intromise Liam.  
Si fece largo a spallate tra i Grifondoro, con Isabel al seguito.  
“Alla buon’ora,” sussurrò Will.  
“Non è quello, War,” rispose Euriale, sforzandosi di calmarsi. Cavolo, sembrava Piton alle prese con Potter! “Questa stupida mi ha dato del mostro.”  
“Boyle ha questa tendenza masochistica a far arrabbiare chi potrebbe avere un motivo di farle del male,” commentò Isabel, in tono affettuoso. “Sicura che non staresti bene a Grifondoro? Questo parlare senza pensare, questo sprezzo del pericolo…l’idiozia…”  
“Ehi!” protestò Lee Jordan.  
Will ne aveva avuto abbastanza: estrasse la bacchetta, seguito a ruota da Liam e Isabel. I Grifondoro fecero altrettanto.  
Dopo un secondo di esitazione, anche Madeline estrasse la bacchetta, ma nessuno dei Tassorosso si mosse.  
Combattendo contro l’istinto, Euriale chiuse la mente e rimase con le braccia lungo i fianchi. Sarebbero stati nei guai in tre…due…uno.  
“Ehi, che sta succedendo, laggiù? Giù le bacchette, tutti quanti!”  
Professori e Prefetti volarono su di loro e li rispedirono ai rispettivi tavoli.  
Mentre Madeline le passava davanti rigida e a testa bassa, Euriale notò Merton lanciarle un’occhiata angosciata.  
“Credevo che i Tassorosso fossero amici leali,” lo apostrofò.  
Merton la guardò un attimo, poi riportò gli occhi sulla schiena di Madeline, l’aria ancora più infelice.  
  
La situazione poteva solo peggiorare. Lo scontro con Boyle aveva esacerbato gli animi, soprattutto perché era stato tempestivamente bloccato prima che tutti potessero sfogarsi.  
Euriale, per quanto facesse il possibile per mantenersi calma, non era né incline al perdono, né a lasciare cadere la cosa.  
Madeline si era rinchiusa in un silenzio rabbioso e ferito e nessuno di loro aveva idea di cosa dirle per farla stare meglio.  
In compenso, i Grifondoro sembravano non riuscire a tenere chiusa la bocca: forse pensavano che provocandoli si sarebbero traditi e avrebbero ammesso che uno di loro era l’Erede.  
“Non penso che Heartilly sia un mostro, ma che ne abbia uno da compagnia sembra piuttosto plausibile…”  
“Già, basta vedere come va d’accordo con Piton!”  
“Se dovessi scommettere su qualcuno, sarebbe Warrington: grosso, stupido, cattivo…”  
“Stai descrivendo metà dei Serpeverde!”  
I Weasley avevano ripreso baldanza quella mattina a colazione, quando la McGranitt aveva annunciato che le Mandragole erano pronte e che le vittime pietrificate sarebbero state curate quella notte.  
Isabel fece commenti acidi su quanto effettivamente ai leoni importasse degli studenti pietrificati, visto che all’annuncio di buone notizie la loro prima ipotesi era stata la ripresa delle partite di quidditch. Tuttavia, Isabel non ci metteva il cuore: quella sera avrebbe aiutato Piton nella preparazione della Pozione Ricostituente, e sfruttava l’ora di Storia della Magia per ripassarne la composizione e la preparazione.  
Liam e Will però erano più che disposti ad attaccare briga. E dal modo in continuava ad agitare nervosamente la sua bacchetta, Euriale temeva che anche Madeline non sarebbe rimasta in disparte, se le cose fossero degenerate.  
“Che i Grifondoro non abbiano un cervello è tristemente noto, ma la teoria di Boyle è così stupida che solo i Tassorosso potrebbero darle credito!” rispose Will ai commenti dei Grifondoro mentre il professor Rüf ripeteva con voce monotona gli argomenti da portare all’esame.  
“Stai sottovalutando i tuoi avversari, Wallace!” gli fece Liam. “L’idiozia dei Grifondoro è infinita.”  
“Le serpi mi sembrano un po’ carenti di sangue freddo,” osservò George Weasley.  
“Infatti! Che cosa avete paura che dicano le vittime, una volta risvegliate?” chiese Lee Jordan, aggressivamente.  
“Forse le vittime ci diranno cos’è il mostro, ma da qui a catturarlo la strada è lunga,” rispose Liam. “Chissà che nel frattempo non se la prenda anche con l’altro grande amico di Harry Potter!” concluse, con un sorriso cattivo.  
I gemelli misero mano alle bacchette, balzando in piedi. Liam e Will fecero altrettanto.  
“Ma insomma, che succede?” chiese Rüf, stizzito.  
“Dai, avanti, ragazzi,” li canzonò Liam. “Non so perché pensiate che io abbia bisogno dell’aiuto di qualche mostro per farvi a pezzi!”  
“Ora basta, sedetevi tutti quanti! Wheely, Worthington, giù le bacchette!” fece Rüf, abbandonando i suoi appunti.  
Il resto della classe, invece, si fece indietro: se quei quattro avessero cominciato a scagliare incantesimi, chi li avrebbe fermati? L’incorporeo Rüf?  
Realizzandolo, Jordan si alzò a sua volta, pronto ad affiancarsi ai gemelli. Ma Madeline scattò veloce come il fulmine. Isabel ebbe appena il tempo di vedere muoversi la sua lunga chioma, che Jordan fu costretto a indietreggiare, la bacchetta di Madeline puntata alla gola.  
Isabel scambiò un’occhiata allarmata con Euriale.  
“Questo è inconcepibile!” sbraitò Rüf. “Siete tutti in punizione! Ora fatemi il favore di tornare ai vostri posti!”  
“Delle reazioni piuttosto forti, per gente che sostiene di non avere niente a che fare con gli attentati!” commentò Fred Weasley.  
“Ci avete provocati!” esclamò Will.  
“Che vi aspettavate? Noi non ci scusiamo, noi non ci giustifichiamo…tantomeno con voi!” sibilò Madeline.  
Euriale e Isabel di misero in mezzo, cercando di convincere i ragazzi ad abbassare le bacchette, anche se quella che preoccupava di più Euriale era Madeline: la ragazza continuava a tenere sotto tiro Lee Jordan, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
Anche le ragazze di Grifondoro cercarono di convincere i Weasley a calmarsi e a lasciar perdere ‘le subdole serpi’. Al sentirlo, Isabel soffiò come un gatto.  
Mentre tutti prendevano a vociare di nuovo, accadde qualcosa di strano: le luci cominciarono a tremare, si affievolirono e poi si riaccesero; i vetri rimbombarono come se qualcosa di immenso ci sbattesse contro per uscire. Libri, pergamene, penne e tutto quello che era appoggiato sui banchi scivolò a terra, scagliato via da una forza invisibile che si irradiava dalla cattedra.  
“Che diavolo succede?!”  
Con un senso crescente di inquietudine, tutta la classe si voltò a guardare il professor Rüf, circondato da un’aura nera e gelida, l’ectoplasma più splendente che mai.  
“Sono davvero stufo del vostro comportamento! Sarete puniti tutti!” gridò con voce stentorea e potente, molto diversa dal solito.  
I vetri tremarono ancora. Le lampade si spensero del tutto; un vento freddo prese a vorticare per l’aula, scompigliando i capelli delle ragazze. Qualcuno strillò.  
La voce di Rüf tuonò, ancora più forte: “Tornate a sedervi, e…”  
Ma in quel momento un’altra voce, quella della professoressa McGranitt, amplificata per magia, risuonò nella classe. Come tutti gli altri, Rüf si fermò ad ascoltare e ritornò il solito, noioso professore di Storia della Magia.  
_“Tutti gli studenti tornino immediatamente nei loro dormitori. Tutti gli insegnanti tornino nella sala professori. Immediatamente, per favore!”_  
Rüf si girò e scomparve attraverso la lavagna.  
Gli studenti si scambiarono qualche occhiata attonita prima di uscire nel corridoio.  
“Dev’essere per questo che nessuno riesce a mandare in pensione Rüf!” commentò uno dei Weasley.  
Liam serrò la mascella, infastidito.  
“Ehi! Che è successo?” gridò Will a dei ragazzini dei primi anni che passavano di lì. “Un altro attentato?”  
Un paio di bambini terrorizzati si fermarono un istante: “Il Mostro!”  
“Una studentessa del primo anno manca all’appello…”  
“L’ha rapita l’Erede!”  
“Del primo anno, hai detto?” chiese George Weasley.  
“Chi è?” aggiunse Fred Weasley.  
Uno dei bambini scosse la testa: “Non è della nostra Casa, è di Grifondoro.”  
I Grifondoro si fecero avanti in massa.  
“Sai il nome? Puoi descriverla?” sbraitò uno dei gemelli.  
Il ragazzino non rispose, ma occhieggiò atterrito i capelli rossi dei Weasley. Fu sufficiente.  
“Ginny!”  
“Dobbiamo trovare la McGranitt!”  
“Avete passato tutto l’anno a fare battute sul Mostro che sta per divorare vostra sorella, e improvvisamente non avete più voglia di scherzare?” fece Liam, acido.  
Euriale, già scossa dall’angoscia e dal panico crescente dei Weasley, sobbalzò.  
George Weasley si scagliò in avanti, deciso a prendere a pugni Liam, ma suo fratello e i loro compagni lo bloccarono.  
“Io ti ammazzo, Warrington!” strillò George Weasley, lottando e divincolandosi.  
Anche Liam parve rendersi conto di cosa aveva detto, mentre gli altri Serpeverde lo fisavano con tanto d’occhi.  
“Io…non volevo dirlo,” disse. “Non avrei dovuto dirlo,” ripeté ai Weasley, ma nessuno era nelle condizioni di ascoltare.  
“Non serve a niente! Dobbiamo cercare la McGranitt!”  
“Non è detto che sia lei, George!”  
“George, ti prego, andiamo!” implorò Fred Weasley e il fratello finalmente si calmò, come se fosse rimasto senza forze. “Forse non è lei, e non sappiamo nemmeno cos’è successo davvero.”  
I Grifondoro si mossero nel corridoio che si andava affollando, lanciando occhiate d’odio puro ai Serpeverde.  
“Andiamo,” propose Madeline.  
Tenendosi per mano per non perdersi nella folla, i ragazzi del quarto anno ritornarono ai sotterranei.  
  
“Questo è quanto. Resterete in sala comune fino a domani, quando l’Espresso arriverà per riportarvi a Londra. La scuola si premurerà di avvertire le famiglie per tempo,” disse loro Piton.  
Se qualcuno aveva avuto in mente di mostrare contentezza per l’ennesimo attacco del Mostro, la faccia del Direttore gli aveva fatto cambiare idea.  
“Che cosa faranno gli insegnanti, professore?” chiese McIver.  
Piton strinse le labbra: che potevano fare? Non avevano idea di dove si trovasse la Camera dei Segreti, né di come eventualmente aprirla. Se pure Ginny Weasley non fosse stata già morta, loro non avevano modo di correre in suo soccorso.    
“Io preparerò la Pozione Ricostituente alla Mandragola e stanotte risveglieremo le altre vittime, per evacuarle con voi domani. Una volta che la scuola sarà vuota, procederemo a cercare una volta per tutte la Camera dei Segreti.”  
Sempre che le vittime potessero fornire qualche indizio. Altrimenti, come l’Erede aveva scritto, lo scheletro di Ginny Weasley sarebbe giaciuto nella Camera per sempre.  
“La scuola riaprirà?” chiese un ragazzino del primo anno.  
“Non so dirlo,” rispose Piton. Si girò per uscire, poi si bloccò: “Non perché non mi fidi di voi, e tantomeno perché sia convinto che qualcuno di voi sia il responsabile,” alzò gli occhi al cielo come se trovasse il pensiero ben più che ridicolo “ma per sicurezza, sigillerò l’ingresso della sala comune. Nessuno potrà uscire.”  
Ci furono diversi mormorii, ma Piton li ignorò.  
Era quasi al passaggio segreto quando sentì dei passi affrettati alle sue spalle. Si voltò di scatto.  
De Atienza si immobilizzò allarmata, poi si riscosse e lo raggiunse.  
“Sì, De Atienza?”  
“Io vengo con lei, no? Per preparare la Pozione!”  
“Le è sfuggito il senso del mio discorso? Nessuno è al sicuro, nel castello!” le rispose Piton. “Non posso permetterle di andarsene in giro.”  
“Non sono necessariamente al sicuro neppure qui. Non sapete nemmeno dov’è la Camera. L’ingresso potrebbe essere nella nostra sala comune!” ribatté la ragazzina, incrociando le braccia al petto. “E lei ha detto che potevo assisterla…”  
“De Atienza…”  
“Sono preparata! Non la intralcerò! E non me ne andrò in giro per il castello, sarò assieme a lei,” insistette De Atienza, aggrappandoglisi a una manica.  
Piton poteva pensare a una decina di ragioni per cui sarebbe stato preferibile lasciare De Atienza dov’era, tra i suoi compagni. Ma la ragazzina era testarda e avrebbe discusso. E lui aveva fretta, oltre a poche energie da sprecare.  
Con un verso esasperato, e senza offrire spiegazioni a nessuno, le fece strada attraverso il passaggio. De Atienza lo attraversò con un gridolino eccitato.  
La sala comune si riaccese di mormorii. Anche se per tutto l’anno alcuni dei loro compagni avevano sostenuto che gli sporchi mezzosangue stavano avendo ciò che meritavano, Euriale notò che ben pochi dei loro compagni sembravano a loro agio con l’idea che il Mostro avesse ucciso una ragazzina di 11 anni. Forse c’entrava il fatto che Ginny Weasley era una purosangue, ma Euriale non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
I Serpeverde del quarto anno rimasero in silenzio.  
Liam non aveva più detto molto, da quando avevano lasciato i Grifondoro: Euriale sentiva in lui senso di colpa e irritazione verso sé stesso. Immaginò che neanche lui fosse indifferente al destino della ragazzina, e che la cosa lo facesse infuriare, come l’idea di sentirsi dispiaciuto per i gemelli Weasley.  
In futuro, Euriale avrebbe fatto ben attenzione a non farsi sfiorare da sentimenti come quelli che avevano provato Fred e George Weasley. Le parole di Liam erano state come una coltellata. L’amore e la paura erano così forti che avevano rischiato di soffocarla, di spezzarle il cuore e lasciarla a terra agonizzante. Le avevano ricordato in parte le ansie dei suoi genitori quando lei era piccola e incapace di porre qualunque filtro tra lei e le loro emozioni.  
Anche Will era rimasto colpito dal rapimento e non poteva rassegnarsi alle prospettive dipinte dalle parole di Piton.  
“Gli insegnanti la salveranno,” buttò lì.  
Liam lo guardò sorpreso, poi tornò a fissare il pavimento.  
“Non andranno a salvarla,” rispose Madeline. “Chi dovrebbe provarci? Allock?”  
“La McGranitt…Vitious,” replicò Will, piano.  
“I suoi fratelli…” suggerì Liam.  
“Forse il Ministero manderà qualcuno, per aiutare a cercare la Camera,” aggiunse Euriale.  
Madeline si strinse nelle spalle: “Povera bambina.”  
Il pomeriggio trascorse lentamente. A un certo punto gli elfi servirono da mangiare nei dormitori e nella sala comune. Non seppero fornire alcun aggiornamento.  
Liam se ne andò in camera e Will si ritrovò circondato da alcuni ragazzini del primo anno, che erano diventati suoi ammiratori dopo la partita Serpeverde-Tassorosso. Dato che insistevano, e a Will non servivano mai troppe scuse per mettersi a suonare, il ragazzo andò a prendere la sua chitarra magica. Quella vista sembrò provocare la nausea a Madeline. Si allontanò dal gruppo per raggiungere le vetrate sul lago. Euriale la seguì dopo qualche minuto. Non avevano ancora parlato di quello che era successo con Merton.  
“È vero che noi non ci giustifichiamo e non parliamo con gli altri dei nostri piani,” cominciò Euriale, “ma devo ammettere che questa volta aver spinto tutti a sospettare di noi comportandoci con segretezza è stato a dir poco controproducente.”  
“A dir poco,” le fece eco Madeline, soffiando dal naso. “Io non mi sarei comportata diversamente, sai?” disse, girandosi a guardare l’amica. “Non avevi motivi di raccontare i fatti tuoi a Merton solo perché noi due uscivamo. Non mi aspettavo che lo facessi.”  
“Lo so,” rispose Euriale. “Ma ti aspettavi che lui capisse?”  
Madeline tornò a fissare le vetrate e la loro luce spettrale.  
“Mi aspettavo capisse da che parte mi sarei schierata, se avesse attaccato una mia compagna. Una mia amica,” disse dopo un po’. Poi aggiunse, con più enfasi: “Voglio dire, i Tassorosso dovrebbero sapere che gli amici non si possono mettere da parte perché qualcun altro te lo chiede, no? Che il destino e le scelte creano legami potenti…”  
“Vi siete ritrovati in una situazione esasperata. Forse, senza questa storia dell’Erede…”  
Ma Madeline scosse la testa: “Ho paura che sarebbe successo comunque. Forse più avanti, ma sarebbe successo. Liam mi aveva avvertita.”  
“Will era molto fiducioso, invece.”  
Madeline si sistemò i capelli dietro un orecchio: “Will è troppo entusiasta, quando gli piace qualcuno. Non considera mai che le cose possano andare male.”  
“Quello è un sollievo. Mi preoccupo io a sufficienza per entrambi,” rispose Euriale. Si morse il labbro: “Mi dispiace, per te e Merton.” Fissò l’amica con occhi duri: “Ma non dimenticherò che ti sei schierata con me. Stanne certa.”  
  
“È pronta?” domandò Isabel.  
Il professor Piton si chinò sul paiolo, scrutando i riflessi perlacei della pozione, annusandone i fumi.  
Sorrise impercettibilmente: “Sì, è pronta.”  
Isabel si sentì pervadere dall’eccitazione: la preparazione della Pozione Ricostituente alla Mandragola era stata lunga e ricca di tempi morti, durante i quali gli ingredienti dovevano riposare o raggiungere la giusta temperatura. La professoressa Sprite, con irritazione di Piton, e anche di Isabel, aveva voluto assistere alla fase di sminuzzamento delle sue preziose mandragole, poi li aveva lasciati al loro lavoro.  
Finalmente, Piton puntò la bacchetta e imbottigliò la pozione con la magia. Mentre diverse fiale si riempivano da sole, lui prese un campione di pozione e con un rapido procedimento che non ne avrebbe alterato le qualità o trasformò in stato gassoso, conservandolo poi in un contenitore apposito.  
Affidò quest’ultimo a Isabel e prese cinque delle numerose fiale pronte. Le altre sarebbero potute servire quando gli insegnanti avessero perquisito il castello.  
Piton non era stato molto espansivo, durante il lavoro.  
Isabel non lo aveva notato durante l’annuncio ai Serpeverde, ma nel laboratorio le parve chiaro che l’idea della Weasley rapita dal Mostro aveva scosso il Direttore. Certo, non era una notizia di cui gioire, e se la scuola avesse chiuso gli insegnanti avrebbero perso il lavoro e la loro casa.  
Nel corso della preparazione, però, Piton non aveva avuto altri pensieri che la pozione e ora che erano in cammino per l’Infermeria sembrava di umore soddisfatto. Be’, cupamente soddisfatto, dato che si trattava di Piton.  
“Ha domande, De Atienza?” le chiese, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio.  
Pensando che non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi un istante di più, Isabel cominciò a parlare.  
L’Infermeria era in agitazione. Piton non riusciva che a formulare ipotesi pessimistiche sul motivo, e accelerò il passo. De Atienza lo tallonò, smettendo di fare domande.  
La porta dell’Infermeria era aperta e Madama Chips sulla soglia: “Severus! C’è speranza!” Poi la strega si voltò verso l’interno della stanza: “È arrivato.”  
Piton si affrettò a entrare: speranza di cosa?  
La Sprite, Vitious e gli altri insegnanti circondavano Albus Silente, grave ma luminoso, davanti ai letti delle vittime.  
“Preside…”  
“Sono tornato,” annunciò il vecchio mago, senza che fosse necessario. “La notizia della scomparsa di Ginny Weasley, forse della sua morte, ha convinto i consiglieri scolastici a infrangere il muro di silenzio imposto loro da Lucius Malfoy. Hanno invocato il mio ritorno.”  
Piton annuì, consegnando le fiale con la pozione a Madama Chips. Per un istante, si era sentito sollevato alla vista del Preside. Ma non era come se qualcosa fosse cambiato, nella loro situazione. Dovevano ancora aspettare che le vittime si risvegliassero, e sperare che avessero informazioni utili.  
“Devo parlare con i genitori della ragazza,” disse Silente.  
“Sono con la McGranitt, nel suo ufficio,” lo informò Vitious.  
“Bene. Poppy, appena si saranno svegliati, fammi chiamare. Voglio parlare con loro il prima possibile,” aggiunse il Preside, accennando ai letti delle vittime. “Forse potremo fare qualcosa…”  
Scambiò un’occhiata con Piton, poi parve notare De Atienza.  
Piton pensò che Silente volesse obbiettare sulla sua presenza: “Mi ha assistito con la pozione.”  
De Atienza gli si fece vicina, guardando il mago più vecchio con diffidenza.  
A Silente brillarono gli occhi: “Come dico talvolta, ad Hogwarts chi cerca aiuto lo trova sempre!”  
E con queste enigmatiche parole uscì. Piton e De Atienza si scambiarono il medesimo sguardo poco convinto.  
“Su, andiamo dal fantasma,” disse Piton.  
“Dal fantasma? Non restiamo a vedere se gli studenti si risvegliano?” chiese la ragazza.  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio: “Non ho dubbi sul fatto che su di loro la pozione funzionerà perfettamente, anche se forse ci vorrà del tempo…anche ore, magari. Ma il nostro esperimento sull’ectoplasma non sarà concluso finché non proveremo il gas alla mandragola sul fantasma di Grifondoro.”  
“È vero, lo avevo dimenticato!” esclamò De Atienza. “È che non credo davvero che possa fallire, professore,” aggiunse con un sorriso.  
Piton concesse alla ragazza di applicare la pozione sul fantasma.  
“Nel caso di un essere vivente, la pozione agirebbe mentre si fa strada nell’organismo, ma nel caso dell’ectoplasma credo convenga che ne sia circondato,” suggerì.  
Non appena il gas entrò in contatto con la figura nera e opaca di Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, l’ectoplasma riprese il suo usuale colorito argenteo e le vesti del fantasma persero la loro fissità, ondeggiando a un vento che le aveva smosse cinquecento anni prima.  
“Ha funzionato,” constatò De Atienza, soddisfatta.  
Piton annuì: “Ma anche a lui ci vorrà del tempo, prima di risvegliarsi completamente.”  
Si prepararono ad un’attesa febbrile.  
Il professore Kettleburn raggiunse Piton per discutere delle sue teorie su cosa fosse il Mostro.  
Ma non era passata più mezz’ora prima che dalla porta dell’Infermeria entrasse la McGranitt, con al seguito i genitori della ragazza e _Ginny Weasley_ , viva, e se non in perfetta salute, almeno non ferita gravemente.  
Madama Chips fu l’unica in grado di dominare lo stupore: si fece incontro ai tre Weasley e li accompagnò a un letto, cominciando a prendersi cura della bambina.  
La McGranitt raggiunse i colleghi: “Il Mostro della Camera dei Segreti, un basilisco, è stato ucciso, e anche l’Erede non è più una minaccia!”  
Vitious esultò all’annuncio, la Sprite si portò le mani al cuore.  
“Un basilisco, certo! Come ho potuto non capire, dopo aver visto, o meglio _non_ visto, i ragni!” esclamò invece Kettleburn.  
“È stato Silente?” indagò Piton.  
Gli occhi che brillavano, la McGranitt rivelò che era stato Potter ad uccidere il fatale serpente.  
“È stata la stessa Ginny Weasley ad aprire la Camera,” continuò la donna. “È stata posseduta da un oggetto colmo di magia oscura: un diario appartenuto all’Erede, colui che aveva aperto la Camera dei Segreti cinquant’anni fa,” disse, evitando di nominare Tom Riddle o il signore Oscuro.  
Piton, al corrente delle ipotesi di Silente, capì. Ma tanta segretezza non aveva senso, se Potter e i suoi amici avevano indagato sulla faccenda.  
“Come è giunto alla bambina, un diario di magia nera? Era nella scuola?” chiese ancora.  
La collega scosse il capo: “Dice che era tra i suoi libri di seconda mano. Dovremo indagare a fondo.”  
‘Ci puoi giurare…’ si disse Piton.  
Poi la McGranitt si sciolse in un sorriso: “Ma ora che quest’incubo è finito, è il momento di festeggiare: svegliate gli studenti, io avvertirò le cucine! Il Preside vuole un banchetto!”  
Piton grugnì al pensiero di un banchetto in onore di Harry Potter: come se il ragazzo non si fosse montato la testa già a sufficienza! E a capire tutto, a quanto pareva, era stata la Granger, non lui.  
Ma almeno la bambina era salva. Si chiese se qualcuno avrebbe pagato, per quello che era stata costretta a subire; non era detto, però: anche se fossero riusciti a risalire a chi le aveva fatto avere quel diario, sarebbe stato più saggio insabbiare tutta la vicenda. In fin dei conti, Arthur Weasley era un noto sostenitore dei babbani (non aveva anche in cantiere una legge per la loro protezione?), e la notizia che sua figlia avesse aggredito studenti provenienti da famiglie babbane…Probabilmente l’opportunità politica avrebbe prevalso sulla giustizia. Era l’ennesima prova che il oro mondo era crudele, con i bambini.  
Fu distratto da un bagliore dorato: al suo fianco, De Atienza sembrava un piccolo vulcano di energia repressa: non vedeva l’ora di tornare al dormitorio e svegliare gli amici.  
“Per una volta sarò io a portare notizie succose dall’Infermeria!” esclamò, raggiante.  
  
  
Epilogo  
  
Madeline rientrò dal parco nel castello. Aveva detto agli altri che leggere al sole le dava il mal di testa, ma la realtà era che vedere tutti gli studenti giocare e divertirsi senza un pensiero al mondo, dato che il Mostro era morto e gli esami cancellati, la irritava.  
Se ne sarebbe andata in biblioteca, ma sapeva che era gremita di studenti del quinto e del settimo anno, che avrebbero sostenuto i loro GUFO e MAGO a fine agosto, al Ministero. Non aveva intenzione di sopportare studenti isterici e frustrati (perlopiù Corvonero) all’idea di dover affrontare le loro più importanti prove accademiche dopo due mesi lontano dalla fornitissima biblioteca della scuola e, nel caso dei minorenni, dopo due mesi senza poter usare la magia.  
Anche la Sala Grande ferveva di vita. L’euforia che aveva pervaso Hogwarts la notte che Potter aveva ucciso il basilisco non accennava ad esaurirsi.  
I Serpeverde avevano festeggiato come tutti, quando Piton e Isabel erano tornati dal dormitorio con le ultime novità: il Mostro ucciso, la bambina salva, la scuola che non avrebbe chiuso…e come tutti (be’, quasi tutti), avevano accolto con gioia l’annullamento degli esami.  
Madeline si era persino concessa di sperare che la risoluzione di quella oscura faccenda avrebbe risollevato anche i rapporti tra Tassorosso e Serpeverde: non tanto per l’armonia tra la Case, che al massimo poteva importare alla Burbage, ma perché cercava disperatamente una scusa per perdonare Merton. Ma già prima della fine del banchetto si era resa conto dell’idiozia del suo ragionamento.  
Se non erano rimasti uniti quando messi alla prova, che senso aveva che lo fossero ora che tutto andava bene?  
Inoltre, non proprio tutto andava bene. Era evidente che i Grifondoro non avrebbero dimenticato tanto presto che i Serpeverde, o almeno alcuni di loro, avevano gioito della situazione. Loro cinque avevano accuratamente evitato i gemelli Weasley, ad esempio, e contavano di continuare fino al momento di salire sull’Espresso per Londra. E se Katerine Warbrose si era scusata di aver sospettato e di averli accusati solo sulla base di dicerie (“E aspirazioni personali,” aveva aggiunto Isabel, mentre la fissava, artigliando il braccio di Liam), Euriale non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciar tornare a casa Susan Boyle impunita.  
“Lascia che i Tassorosso si rilassino, che si godano l’estate, che riscoprano il piacere di camminare per i corridoi da soli…” aveva detto la sera prima, con voce carezzevole, sfogliando un tomo della Sezione Proibita.  
Isabel aveva gioito apertamente dei suoi propositi di vendetta.  
Meno apertamente, ma con scarso spirito di solidarietà Serpeverde, Will gioiva del perduto atteggiamento di superiorità di Draco Malfoy, ora che il padre era stato cacciato dal consiglio di amministrazione della scuola, apparentemente perché era stato lui a spingere per l’allontanamento di Silente. Forse addirittura con mezzi poco legali.  
Madeline si risolse a tornare al dormitorio delle ragazze, sapendo che in sala comune avrebbe trovato Malfoy a lamentarsi con Tiger e Goyle e a tramare vendetta contro Potter.  
“Maddie!”  
Madeline si voltò, strappata ai suoi pensieri, prima di pensare che avrebbe dovuto fare finta di nulla: era Merton.  
“Come…come stai?” le chiese il ragazzo, tirandosi la barba a disagio.  
“Che cosa vuoi?”  
“Voglio parlarti,” rispose Merton, deciso. “Voglio spiegarti…”  
“Non c’è niente da spiegare,” tagliò corto Madeline, dandogli le spalle. “Le serpi sono pericolose, e a quanto pare anche per i Tassorosso vale il detto ‘fidarsi è bene, non fidarsi è meglio’.”  
“Maddie, aspetta! Io e Lynda ci siamo sempre fidati di te, eravamo preoccupati per te!”  
“Curioso. Ma immagino che a Lynda passerà, ora che non sta più con Tyrell. Non abbiamo più molte ragioni di essere amiche.”  
“E io?”  
“Io e te non ne abbiamo mai avute!” sibilò Madeline. “E non è vero che ti fidavi di me, altrimenti mi avresti detto dei tuoi sospetti su Euriale, invece di accusarla nella Sala Grande!”  
“Avrei dovuto, ma non era una cosa facile da dire.”  
“Invece parlare con disprezzo e sospetto di noi lo è sempre, vero?”  
“Tu e Will siete stati gli unici a comportarvi da amici, con me, o con gli altri studenti. Tutti gli altri, invece sì, hanno reso facile sospettare dei Serpeverde. Non so cos’altro avremmo dovuto pensare!” Merton si interruppe e parlando con tono più dolce fece per prenderle la mano: “Maddie, per favore…”  
“Lasciami in pace!” strillò lei.  
“No, che non ti lascio in pace!” rispose Merton. “Non lascio perdere perché è _importante_ …”  
“Non ha sentito la signorina AshenHurst, signor Graves?” chiese una voce untuosa all’improvviso. Piton sorrise sgradevolmente: “Credo sia indubbio che desidera essere lasciata in pace. E lei ha sicuramente qualche melodia da comporre, o qualcos’altro di musicale e più vicino alla sua natura di cui occuparsi.”  
Si fermò accanto a Madeline.  
Merton si irrigidì: “Con tutto il rispetto, professor Piton, questa discussione non la riguarda.”  
“Come non mi riguardano più i suoi voti in Pozioni, o come non mi riguarda la sua futura carriera di compositore di jingle pubblicitari per la radio magica. Ma non riesco a impedirmi di pensare ad entrambi con una piccola fitta di preoccupazione” gli rispose Piton, sogghignando sempre di più.  
Il Tassorosso scelse di ignorarlo: “Maddie, mi dispiace. Non volevo farti soffrire. Sapevo che avrei dovuto parlarti, dirti tutto, ma avevo paura che…succedesse proprio questo.” Merton allargò le braccia: “Tu dalla parte di Serpeverde perché sono i tuoi compagni, e io a cercare inutilmente di farmi dare retta.”  
“Allora era inevitabile,” rispose Madeline, dura. “Non ho più niente da dirti, Graves.”  
Incrociò le braccia al petto e abbassò la testa, lasciando che i capelli le coprissero il viso.  
Il ragazzo fece per parlare ancora, ma Piton glielo impedì, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto: “Andiamo, Graves: non deve andare a suonare ‘Summertime’ da qualche parte con i suoi amici? Questa discussione è chiusa.”  
Con uno sguardo irato a Piton, Merton se ne andò. Madeline lo sbirciò scuotere la testa e uscire nel parco.  
“Bene,” commentò Piton, quasi con allegria. “Dubito che avrò ancora come studente il signor Graves, vista la sua media a Pozioni, ma non dubito che troverò un modo di dissuaderlo se dovesse darle ancora fastidio…” L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo verso Madeline: “AshenHurst, mi dica che non sta piangendo.”  
Madeline prese un respiro profondo: “No, professore.”  
“Meglio così, AshenHurst, perché lei può avere di meglio,” fece Piton, scrutandola con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Quantomeno qualcuno che non sembri un senzatetto.”  
Madeline diede uno sbuffo di risa, da dietro la cortina dei suoi capelli.  
“A meno che non stesse cercando di proposito di irritare i suoi genitori, io le suggerirei di cercare qualcuno…”  
“Di Serpeverde?”  
“Di più larghe vedute, di stomaco più forte, veda lei. Non importa di che Casa,” rispose Piton. Poi fece una smorfia: “Magari non Grifondoro, ecco.”  
Madeline lo sbirciò da sotto in su, sorridendo un poco: “Farò il possibile, professore.”  
  
“Allora, che stiamo aspettando?” chiese Will, guardandosi attorno alla stazione di Hogsmeade.  
“Non lo so di preciso,” rispose Madeline. “Ma Isabel ha sguinzagliato le sue piccole spie.”  
Accennò a una ragazzina del secondo anno che parlava con Euriale poco distante.  
Isabel sorrise: la sua rete di informatrici era composta di ragazzine dei primi anni che la idolatravano e sognavano di somigliarle, un giorno. Madeline non era molto a suo agio nel notare quanto le ricordassero lei e Euriale da piccole.  
“Che hai combinato?” chiese Liam a Isabel.  
“Niente. Rispondono a Euriale, oggi,” fece la sua fidanzata.  
Euriale li raggiunse: “Non saliamo?”  
Scelsero uno scompartimento nella carrozza quattro (“Verso il fondo,” si raccomandò Euriale) e si sedettero, controllando per un po’ l’andirivieni nel corridoio.  
L’Espresso partì di lì a poco, abbandonando il borgo magico per la campagna scozzese.  
“È vero che Kettleburn se ne va in pensione?” chiese Isabel.  
Will sbadigliò: “Vero. Era tempo.”  
“Tempo di ritirarsi in qualche ospizio magico,” borbottò Liam.  
“Dai, non esagerare. Ma di sicuro tempo di dedicarsi ad hobby meno mordaci della magizoologia,” fece Will.  
“Il vantaggio è tutto delle nostre dita,” commentò Liam.  
Will sollevò un angolo della bocca, poi si raddrizzò sul sedile: “Ma vi rendete conto?  Ne abbiamo portato a casa un altro. Un altro anno.”  
“È stata dura,” disse Madeline.  
“Non l’abbiamo proprio _portato a casa_ ,” intervenne Liam. “Niente Coppa del Quidditch, niente Coppa delle Case, tutti ci odiavano…”  
“Umpf. Anch’io avrei dato 400 punti a Grifondoro: Potter e Weasley hanno liberato la scuola da Allock,” fece Euriale, poi qualcosa attrasse la sua attenzione.  
Scambiò un’occhiata di fuoco con Susan Boyle, che stava passando in quel momento davanti al loro scompartimento. La Tassorosso distolse lo sguardo alzando il mento.  
“Direi che ci siamo,” sussurrò Isabel, elettrizzata.  
Euriale le sorrise brevemente e si alzò. La Boyle era pochi metri davanti a lei, diretta probabilmente al bagno. Superò un gruppetto di Serpeverde del primo anno che sembravano avere troppe energie per restare seduti ai loro posti. Poi la Boyle sembrò accorgersi di qualcosa di strano: si girò a guardarsi le spalle e vide Euriale.  
Si immobilizzò: “Heartilly! Che vuoi da me?”  
Euriale alzò le sopracciglia: "Nulla, a parte che ti tolga di mezzo. Intralci il passaggio.” Le sorrise: “Non credi più che sia un mostro? Non ti ritrai spaventata?”  
“Forse la Camera è stata davvero aperta dalla Weasley sotto l’influenza di un oggetto posseduto, ma ciò non cambia la realtà dei fatti,” le rispose Boyle. “I Serpeverde si sono comportati tutti da mostri. Non abbasseremo la guardia, con voi.”  
“Probabilmente fate bene,” convenne Euriale con dolcezza. “Ora, se puoi lasciarmi passare…”  
Superò Boyle cercando di non sfiorarla, tenendo le mani in vista, e superò il bagno.  
Appoggiate alla porta, due ragazze chiacchieravano fitto tra loro.  
“È occupato?” chiese Boyle.  
Senza smettere di parlare, le due le fecero largo.  
Boyle entrò nell’angusta cabina e non appena sollevò lo sguardo lanciò un grido. Un’orrenda faccia verde e squamosa con una bocca purpurea la fissava. Boyle si addossò alla porta e vide che si trattava di uno specchio. Si toccò una guancia, sentendola liscia e normale.  
“Specialis Revelio,” disse, puntando la bacchetta.  
Lo specchio si illuminò: qualcuno lo aveva incantato. Doveva essere uno stupido scherzo. Avrebbe scommesso che era opera di Heartilly, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire quando la Serpeverde avesse agito. Poco dopo uscì dal bagno, decisa a parlare con il Prefetto di Tassorosso.  
Le due ragazzine che avevano bloccato la porta le diedero appena un’occhiata. Boyle passò oltre e sentì le loro voci spegnersi. Si girò: le due la fissavano, perplesse.  
Boyle si rigirò e si toccò di nuovo la faccia, per sicurezza. Sembrava tutto a posto. I ragazzini del primo anno erano anche più scatenati di prima, ma questa volta si bloccarono tutti alla sua vista.  
“Ehi, che cavolo…?”  
“Oh, davvero disgustoso!”  
‘Cosa?’ si chiese Boyle.  
“Permesso.”  
Tutti si ritrassero, appicciandosi alle porte degli scompartimenti.  
Boyle scrutò il proprio riflesso in finestrino. Sospirò di sollievo. La sua faccia era normale.  
Poi notò un piccolo movimento con la coda dell’occhio tra i suoi capelli. E cominciò a urlare a pieni polmoni.  
I Serpeverde del quarto anno la videro passare di corsa, strillando e passandosi freneticamente le mani nei capelli, cozzando contro porte e altri studenti.  
Euriale raggiunse gli amici subito dopo, attorniata dalle giovani accolite di Isabel e dai ragazzi del primo anno, che sembravano divertirsi un mondo.  
“Ha funzionato, direi,” fece Madeline, ridendo.  
Euriale sorrise compiaciuta.  
“Che hai fatto? Cos’ha visto, per urlare così?” chiese Will, sporgendosi dallo scompartimento.  
Dall’altro capo della carrozza si sentivano ancora strepiti.  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Ho stregato lo specchio del bagno perché mostrasse un riflesso mostruoso. Le ragazze hanno tenuto d’occhio dove si è seduta e poi hanno impedito a chiunque di entrare nel bagno, dicendo che era occupato. Ma quando l’ho seguita nel corridoio ho lanciato anche un incantesimo a lei.” Sorrise: “Non se n’è accorta, distratta dall’incantesimo sullo specchio, ma ora il suo riflesso è alterato in ogni superficie riflettente.”  
“Che cosa vede?” chiese Liam, divertito.  
“Serpenti e ragni tra i suoi capelli,” rispose Euriale. “Grazie a tutti della collaborazione,” aggiunse ricolta agli studenti del primo anno.  
“Hai coinvolto anche loro?” domandò Isabel.  
“Non volevo che ci mettesse troppo a rendersene conto. Sono stati convincenti, a quanto pare,” rispose Euriale.  
“Quanto durerà l’incantesimo?”  
“Finché non si renderà conto che è su di lei e non sugli specchi,” spiegò Euriale. “Credo che dovrà riguadagnare un po’ di sangue freddo, prima di riuscirci…”  
Isabel scrollò i capelli: “Be’, i Tassorosso sono di nuovo tutti al loro posto. _Questo_ l’abbiamo portato a casa.”


	27. Quinto anno. Capitolo 1

 

## Quinto anno

## Capitolo 1

  
“Dio, Lucius, che cosa ti è saltato in mente?” chiese Piton.  
Malfoy versò da bere per entrambi dall’elegante mobile bar del salotto privato dove si trovavano, nel club per gentiluomini di cui il biondo era socio.  
“I sopralluoghi del Ministero stavano diventando pericolosi,” rispose Malfoy. “Non potevo continuare a tenerlo in casa. Ho pensato a qualcuno per cui sarebbe stato una spina nel fianco e il volto di Silente mi è balenato davanti agli occhi chiaramente come il tuo ora. Arthur Weasley mi ha fornito l’occasione perfetta.”  
Piton accettò il bicchiere, mentre l’altro si accomodava: “Sapevi cos’era?”  
“A grandi linee.”  
“E hai lo stesso deciso che quel diario sarebbe stato bene ad Hogwarts, in mezzo a tutti quei ragazzini? Assieme a tuo figlio, tra l’altro.” Piton aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Spero che Narcissa non ne sappia nulla.”  
Malfoy scosse il capo, infastidito: “Ovviamente no. Comunque Draco non correva alcun pericolo, essendo un purosangue…”  
“Anche Ginny Weasley è una purosangue. Il diario non l’ha solo usata: ha risucchiato forza vitale e potere magico da lei, per diventare più forte. L’avrebbe uccisa, se Potter, con un’immensa dose di fortuna, non l’avesse distrutto.”  
Entrambi gli uomini parvero riflettere un istante sulla sgradevole ed inopportuna buona stella di Potter, poi Piton riprese: “Il diario è passato di mano, nel corso dei mesi, sai? Se fosse finito in mano a Draco?”  
Malfoy sbuffò, alzandosi e dandogli le spalle: “Impossibile. Draco sa riconoscere la magia oscura. Avrebbe riconosciuto il pericolo e ne sarebbe stato lontano. Non è colpa mia se l’atteggiamento più diffuso tra i babbanofili è nascondere le antiche conoscenze, invece di trasmetterle ai propri figli. Se Arthur Weasley non fosse un traditore del suo sangue, i suoi figli non sarebbero così indifesi, davanti ai suoi nemici. Non è un caso che nessun Serpeverde sia stato aggredito: quasi tutti vengono da famiglie dove sangue e tradizione sono importanti. Gli altri hanno quanto meno la fortuna di avere te come guida. Purosangue o mezzosangue, hai insegnato loro a comportarsi scaltramente e a sopravvivere. È questo che serve al nostro mondo.”  
“Stai cercando di rabbonirmi o davvero non vedi il punto focale del mio rimprovero?” chiese Piton, alzandosi a sua volta. “Hai messo in pericolo la vita di centinaia di bambini!”  
Malfoy lo guardò con un sorrisetto stupito: “È questo il tuo problema, Severus? Non vedo come avrei dovuto intuirlo: tu non hai mai sopportato i ragazzini, detesti gli studenti!”  
Piton posò il bicchiere con forza sul piccolo tavolino d’ebano accanto a lui: “Detesto i ragazzini, ma non sono un assassino di bambini!”  
“Siamo _tutti_ assassini di bambini!” ribatté con foga Malfoy, facendoglisi vicino. “Tutti! Era Greyback a dilaniare loro la gola ed era il Signore Oscuro a lanciare l’Anatema che Uccide, ma noi eravamo là, accanto a loro! Metà di noi ha implorato il Signore Oscuro di concedergli l’onore di uccidere Harry Potter per lui. _Tu_ gli hai chiesto di risparmiare la madre, ma del bambino non ti importava nulla, no?”  
Con gli occhi che lampeggiavano, Piton mise mano alla bacchetta. Malfoy lasciò il bicchiere ed estrasse fulmineo la sua dal bastone da passeggio. I due uomini si fronteggiarono, i denti scoperti e le bacchette puntate alle rispettive gole.  
“Eravamo in guerra,” sibilò Piton. “Avevamo giurato obbedienza, avevamo un ideale da perseguire. Queste sono solo macchinazioni politiche,” concluse, facendo uno sforzo per controllarsi.  
Malfoy gli offrì il suo solito sorriso affettato e abbassò la bacchetta, ma quando parlò la sua voce suonò affannata: “Avevamo un ideale è un modo elegante di dire che eravamo giovani e stupidi. E lo eravamo. Stupidi e folli. Ma tutto sembrava semplice, e a portata di mano…”  
L’uomo gettò un’occhiata al bicchiere e al suo contenuto rovesciato sul raffinato tappeto del salotto. Se ne preparò un altro.  
“Ti giuro che non avevo intenzione di causare un’ecatombe di bambini. Mi bastava un po’ di panico. In fin dei conti, l’unica vittima sono stato io.” Sorrise: “Ti basta per perdonarmi, alla luce dei tuoi ritrovati scrupoli e della tua nuova etica?”  
Piton rinfoderò la bacchetta.  
“Dipende. Hai qualche progetto di vendetta che potrebbe colpire Hogwarts, gli studenti, o me?” grugnì irritato.  
Malfoy sospirò: “Nessuna vendetta in programma. Dovrò guardarmi le spalle e non fornire appigli agli uffici del Ministero.”  
“Meglio così.”  
“Ma lasciami dire, vecchio amico, che se stai sviluppando tutto questo attaccamento verso i figli di qualcun altro, è ora che tu ne abbia di tuoi,” disse Malfoy, tornando a occupare una delle superbe poltrone in pelle di drago.  
Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Non dire sciocchezze…”  
“Non sto scherzando. Niente come un figlio ti aiuta a chiarire quali sono le priorità della vita, le cose davvero importanti da conservare e tramandare.”  
“E niente ti trasforma in un fascio di ansie e pensieri nefasti come un figlio,” ribatté Piton, con un sorriso acido. “Conosco ben pochi genitori che abbiano trovato la chiarezza, come sostieni tu.”  
“Ho detto chiarezza, non pace interiore,” precisò Malfoy, bevendo.  
“Perché non avete avuto altri figli, tu e Narcissa?” chiese Piton, d’impulso.  
“Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto,” disse Malfoy, scrollando le spalle. “Ma io vengo da una dinastia di unici eredi. Narcissa da una famiglia numerosa.” Malfoy scoccò un’occhiata significativa all’altro: “Vedi bene chi di noi due ha avuto una vita più facile…”  
Piton non poté che assentire.  
“E Draco è perfetto,” riprese Malfoy. “Correre un’altra volta il rischio che le tare dei Black si manifestassero…sarebbe stato da incoscienti.”  
Piton si avvicinò alla finestra e studiò il traffico di maghi e streghe in Diagon Alley, dodici metri sotto di loro.  
“Narcissa è turbata da questa storia?” chiese.  
Malfoy strinse le labbra: “Molto.”  
“Una fuga da Azkaban…”  
“…significa che, per quanto improbabile, è comunque possibile. Cissy ha il terrore che possa evadere anche sua sorella. Ancora più pazza e pericolosa.”  
Piton annuì: “L’idea spaventerebbe anche me.”  
Malfoy ritrovò il sorriso: “E Silente? È preoccupato per il suo prezioso Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto? Tutto solo qui a Diagon Alley, invece che ben nascosto tra i babbani…”  
“Ovviamente.”  
“Volevi davvero incontrarmi, o era una scusa per spiare il ragazzo per conto del vecchio?” chiese Malfoy, divertito.  
“Volevo chiarire la faccenda del diario,” rispose Piton, gelido. “E tenere d’occhio Potter, certamente.”  
“E quelle di Silente sono macchinazioni politiche, o genuino attaccamento e preoccupazione?” indagò Malfoy, con tono leggero.  
“Non lo so. Ma non mi farei troppe illusioni, comunque: Silente non è un vecchio sentimentale rimbambito, ancora,” replicò Piton.  
Tornò a sedersi anche lui.  
“Oh, non saprei,” fece Malfoy. “Dopotutto, lui non avrebbe potuto avere figli suoi, a differenza di te.”  
“Ricominci?”  
Il biondo sorrise malizioso: “Non sapevo conoscessi Heather Dunkworth.”  
“Che c’entra?” domandò Piton, infastidito.  
“Mi è venuto in mente così. Quando l’abbiamo incrociata, ti ha guardato come se le avessi fatto qualcosa.” Si sporse in avanti: “O come se avessi smesso, di farle qualcosa…”  
Piton alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Allora? L’hai portato?” chiese Isabel a Euriale con un sorriso acido.  
Euriale prese tempo: “Portato cosa?”  
“Oh, lo sai,” ribatté la bionda, concentrandosi sulla sua coppa di gelato. “Il distintivo.”  
Madeline, Liam e Will si immobilizzarono ad ascoltare lo scambio di battute.  
Erano seduti nel dehors di una gelateria a Diagon Alley e fino a quel momento si erano goduti uno splendido pomeriggio.  
Euriale scosse il capo: “Non ce l’ho con me. Indosserò il distintivo da Prefetto con l’uniforme. Non pensavo mi sarebbe servito oggi.”  
A settembre avrebbero cominciato il quinto anno ad Hogwarts e come da tradizione due studenti del loro anno per ogni Casa erano stati nominati Prefetti. I Prefetti, un ragazzo e una ragazza di quinto, sesto e settimo anno avevano compiti di organizzazione e sorveglianza degli altri studenti, per agevolare il compito dei Direttori delle Case. Era una posizione di prestigio e di potere, dato che comportava la facoltà di togliere punti come punizione, e a Serpeverde era da sempre un ruolo ambito, primo passo nella scalata gerarchica della scuola, primo punto d’onore dei loro futuri curricula.  
Benché la nomina venisse dal Preside, erano i responsabili dei dormitori a proporre i candidati. Piton aveva scelto Euriale e Will. E se l’opportunità di nominare Will Prefetto non aveva impensierito nessuno, dato che Liam, l’unico altro candidato, aveva una fedina scolastica non proprio immacolata (specie riguardo il secondo anno), le ragioni per preferire Euriale a Isabel non erano così immediate.  
Madeline non si era aspettata di essere presa in considerazione: gli altri insegnanti, ad eccezione di Vitious, tendevano a dimenticarsi di lei. La ragazza sapeva che non era il caso di Piton, ma doveva ammettere che a confronto dei caratteri forti delle sue amiche lei non risaltava più di tanto, e di sicuro non aveva il loro stesso ascendente sui loro compagni di Casa.  
Ma ad osservare da vicino Euriale e Isabel la scelta si faceva complicata: entrambe ottime studentesse, poche punizioni, progetti extracurriculari. Se Isabel aveva sempre avuto influenza sugli altri Serpeverde per via di suo fratello maggiore, Euriale se l’era guadagnata poco a poco sfruttando il suo potere innato, l’empatia. Se Isabel sapeva tutto di tutti grazie alla sua rete di conoscenze, Euriale era bravissima nell’interpretare le situazioni, nel caso qualcuno cercasse un consiglio.  
Quali che fossero stati i criteri che avevano portato Piton a nominare Prefetto Euriale, la decisione sembrava aver indispettito Isabel non poco.  
“È qualcosa di cui andare fieri,” fece Isabel. “Pensavo ne saresti stata così orgogliosa da portarcelo a vedere. O per te non è niente di speciale?”  
“Neanch’io mi porto appresso il mio, Isabel,” intervenne Will.  
Liam gli diede una gomitata.  
“Lo sappiamo che per te non è speciale, McIver. Nessuna parola che non sia scritta dalla tua mano ha il minimo valore, per te,” lo beccò Isabel.  
“Uh, io…”  
“Allora?” incalzò la bionda.  
“ _È_ speciale, per me,” rispose Euriale. “Ma non per questo devo sbandierarlo ad ogni occasione. Non passo le giornate a ribadire i miei successi: non sono un Malfoy.”  
I ragazzi e Madeline ridacchiarono.  
Persino Isabel non poté impedire a un angolo della sua bocca di sollevarsi, alla frecciatina ai cugini dei Gascoyne: “Hanno pochi successi da sbandierare, ultimamente.”  
“Dubito che questo chiuderà la bocca a Draco Malfoy,” borbottò Will.  
Madeline cambiò saggiamente argomento, percependo il cambio d’umore nella conversazione. Forse capiva le ragioni di scegliere Euriale come Prefetto.  
“Non posso credere che ci siamo visti così poco, quest’estate,” disse ai ragazzi. “Mi aspettavo che Isabel non ti lasciasse neppure respirare, Liam.”  
Liam sorrise appena, posando la sua mano su quella di Isabel. All’anulare portava un grosso anello, d’argento e diaspro rosso, con lo stemma di famiglia.  
Fu Will a rispondere, però: “La gestione della proprietà è complicata. Stratificata. Ci metteremo anni solo a capire di cosa saremo padroni.”  
L’amico mormorò un assenso. Entrambi quell’estate avevano passato molto tempo a studiare gli affari di famiglia. Già nei due anni precedenti Damian Warrington aveva cominciato a coinvolgere il figlio nella gestione della casa e di tutti i loro contratti. Nessuno era in scadenza, né andava rinegoziato prima di alcuni anni, ma come aveva detto Will, per comprendere la situazione a fondo occorreva tempo. E con la malattia di Damian Warrington, non era saggio rimandare l’istruzione dell’erede.  
“Rimpiangi di non aver scelto Aritmanzia?” chiese Euriale al suo ragazzo, divertita.  
“Niente affatto!”  
Isabel non disse niente.  
Madeline la osservò, curiosa, poi scambiò un’occhiata con Liam: “Com’è andato il pranzo?”  
Isabel si riscosse. Buttò i capelli all’indietro e sorrise raggiante: “Bene! Mi adorano, non è vero?”  
“Certo!” le rispose Liam.  
Lui e Isabel avevano pranzato con sua madre e sua zia. Era la prima volta che le due donne incontravano Isabel. Un incontro informale era meglio di niente, si ripeteva Liam, ed era di sicuro preferibile ad un invito ufficiale in casa di suo padre, anche se non ricambiava in maniera sufficiente la cortesia che i Gascoyne-De Atienza avevano dimostrato a lui.  
Il sorriso nervoso di Liam prese forza da quello di Isabel: se lei era soddisfatta, lui non si sarebbe preoccupato di altro. Se anche i genitori della ragazza avevano da ridire, be’, non sarebbe stato un problema di cui occuparsi fino alle vacanze di Natale. Ci avrebbe pensato allora.  
“Ehi, avete sentito la notizia?” chiese Will con entusiasmo. “Alla radio e sul Profeta… _Sirius Black è evaso da Azkaban_!”  
  
Will scorse Liam in mezzo alla folla sul binario 93/4 e sollevò il braccio per farsi vedere: “Ehi, amico! Qui!”  
Il ragazzo più alto lo notò e lo raggiunse, salutandolo con un grugnito.  
Will lo squadrò attento: il suo amico aveva l’aria nervosa e irritata. Non era inusuale, ma non era mai di buon auspicio. Forse gli sarebbe passata una volta sul treno, dopo aver terrorizzato qualche ragazzino, in viaggio verso Hogwarts con Isabel in braccio.  
Ma Will non poté impedirsi di chiedere ugualmente: “Problemi con il tuo vecchio?”  
“Non cominciare, William, eh?” rispose Liam, secco, superandolo.  
Will sospirò e lo seguì.  
Occuparono uno scompartimento sull’Espresso e scesero ad aspettare le ragazze.  
Will non vedeva Euriale dall’ultima volta che si erano visti tutti assieme a Londra. Gli affari di famiglia lo avevano trattenuto fuori Edimburgo per due settimane e Euriale era stata a trovare sua nonna. Mentre la cercava nel mare di studenti, genitori, bauli e animali vocianti, si disse che difficilmente avrebbe resistito un altro minuto.  
Liam gli diede un’occhiata dall’alto in basso: “Stai praticamente _saltando_ sul posto, Wallace.”  
“Credo di non essere mai stato così felice per la fine delle vacanze.”  
“Lo credo, se l’unica cosa che ti ha intrattenuto quest’estate è stata la fuga di Black,” rispose Liam. “In effetti anch’io non vedo l’ora di ritrovare la privacy del nostro dormitorio…continuerai a fare da assistente al professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche, vero?”  
Will lo fissò: “Non so neanche chi è! Anche tu e Isabel vi siete visti poco, eh? Comunque, sì, continuerò a lasciarvi la stanza libera, ogni tanto.”  
Liam sorrise: “Bene!”  
“Mi aspetto lo stesso favore,” fece Will.  
Liam annuì, magnanimo.  
Madeline fu la prima ad arrivare. I ragazzi la abbracciarono e Will notò con terrore che Madeline si avviava a superarlo in altezza.  
Euriale e Isabel arrivarono assieme.  
Che Liam e Isabel avessero sentito la mancanza l’uno dell’altra apparve evidente dal modo in cui il ragazzo si chinò a baciare la sua fidanzata. Quando Isabel gli si aggrappò al collo, Liam la sollevò da terra senza interrompere il bacio, attirando gli sguardi scandalizzati di un paio di madri di passaggio, che si affrettarono a spingere oltre la propria prole.  
Madeline sbuffò: dubitava che quei due se ne fossero accorti.  
Euriale rivolse a Will un sorrisetto: “Ehi!”  
“Ehi…” le rispose lui, beato.  
Intrecciarono le dita e Euriale gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. Will l’abbracciò, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli ricci. Sì, un altro minuto ancora e sarebbe morto.  
Salirono sul treno e si lasciarono in fretta Londra alle spalle.  
Will ed Euriale lasciarono gli altri quasi subito, dopo aver indossato le divise e i nuovi distintivi.  
“Abbiamo una riunione con i Prefetti più anziani nella carrozza di testa,” spiegò la ragazza. “Immagino ci spiegheranno quali sono i nostri nuovi compiti.”  
“Che rottura di palle,” commentò allegramente Will.  
“Chi è che comanda? Come sarete organizzati?” indagò Isabel.  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Lo scopriremo adesso. Ma se penso agli altri Prefetti Serpeverde, sospetto che ognuno faccia quello che gli pare…”  
Isabel lasciò cadere l’argomento.  
Quando gli altri furono usciti, si rivolse a Madeline: “È vero che Graves non torna a scuola? Che non si diplomerà?”  
“Come fai a saperlo?” le chiese Madeline, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Te l’ha detto Will?”  
Isabel sorrise: “Ho le mie fonti…”  
“Cominci ad assomigliare in maniera inquietante a tuo fratello, Isabel,” commentò Liam.  
Madeline guardò fuori dal finestrino: “Tutti i membri della sua band si erano già diplomati, temeva che rimanere ad Hogwarts per altri due anni gli avrebbe fatto perdere la possibilità di sfondare con gli altri. Erano vicini a trovare un produttore, l’ultima volta che ne abbiamo parlato…”  
Era stato ovviamente prima che rompessero (anzi, più ci pensava più Madeline era convinta che si potesse dire che era stato Piton a rompere con Merton per lei…), e la ragazza preferì non dire che il Tassorosso si era mostrato indeciso all’idea di lasciare la scuola quando loro due avevano cominciato a frequentarsi. Ma dato che tra loro non aveva funzionato, era libero di diventare la rockstar che era sempre voluto essere senza più rimandare, no?  
“Meglio così,” considerò Liam. “Almeno non te lo ritroverai costantemente davanti agli occhi.”  
Madeline fece un vago cenno del capo.  
Euriale e Will ritornarono solo nel primo pomeriggio.  
Will si avventò sui dolci che gli altri avevano comprato dalla strega del carrello: “Cavolo, non finiva più! Indovina che è il Prefetto di Corvonero, Isabel: Penny Clarke!”  
Isabel fece un verso disgustato.  
“Già…lei e Roger Davies.”  
Questa volta fu Liam a grugnire.  
“I Weasley non sono diventati Prefetti,” aggiunse Euriale, rivolgendo un ghigno a Liam. “E non abbiamo notato nuove teste rosse, nel nostro primo giro di pattuglia…”  
“Non ci credo: sono _finiti_?”  
Il tempo continuò a peggiorare per tutto il pomeriggio: vento e pioggia ghiacciata circondavano il treno e fuori era talmente buio che a malapena si vedeva qualcosa.  
“Bentornati in Scozia…” brontolò Liam.  
Will gli tirò un calcio.  
Le luci erano accese già da un po’ e i ragazzi stavano parlando di quidditch (“Nuovi ingressi in squadra?” “Derrick dice che quest’anno non si accontenterà della panchina…”), quando accadde qualcosa di veramente strano.  
“Stiamo rallentando?” chiese Madeline. “Siamo già arrivati?”  
“Fuori è buio pesto, non si vede nulla…ma mi sembra un po’ presto.”  
Il treno continuò a rallentare fino a fermarsi del tutto con uno scossone. Parecchi bagagli caddero dalle reticelle.  
Euriale e Liam, i più vicini alla porta, si affacciarono nel corridoio, come diversi altri studenti.  
Liam si ritrovò faccia a faccia con i gemelli Weasley: si guardarono con reciproco disgusto.  
“Com’è andato il viaggio in Egitto? Speravo non vi sarebbero bastati i soldi per il biglietto di ritorno…”  
“Restare in Egitto avrebbe significato non vederti più, War.”  
“Ci abbiamo fatto un pensierino!”  
“Sapete che succede?” chiese invece Euriale.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, tutte le luci sul treno si spensero di colpo, e un’oscurità impenetrabile avvolse tutti. Gli studenti più giovani strillarono  
“Dev’essere un guasto,” disse Will alle spalle di Euriale.  
Un paio di Prefetti di Corvonero accesero le bacchette: “Ritornate tutti a sedervi, prima di sbattere da qualche parte! Probabilmente c’è un guasto…”  
Quando si allontanarono per sospingere dentro ai loro scompartimenti gli studenti all’altro capo del vagone il corridoio riscivolò nell’oscurità.  
“Vieni, Liam,” mormorò Euriale. Chiuse la porta scorrevole. “Prima che a quei due venga in mente di fare qualche scherzo.”  
“Dov’è la mia bacchetta?” fece Isabel.  
“Oh, lascia, non si sta male, al buio,” le rispose Will. Euriale lo sentì farsi più vicino. “Capitassero più spesso guasti del genere…” le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
“Shht! Fermo!” lo bloccò lei, attenta.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Qualcuno sta salendo sul treno!” esclamò Madeline, una sagoma scura contro il finestrino.  
L’intero vagone piombò nel silenzio quando le chiusure delle porte esterne scattarono. Poi l’ululato del vento e un gelo innaturale invasero la carrozza.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Isabel con voce sottile.  
Il freddo aumentò, mentre Euriale avvertiva qualcosa scivolare lungo il corridoio. I cinque ragazzi si ammassavano gli uni contro gli altri, trattenendo il fiato, mentre una figura nera, appena visibile attraverso il vetro smerigliato della porta, si fermava nel passaggio.  
Poi la cosa iniziò a _respirare_ , rumorosamente, dolorosamente, e Euriale si sentì invadere dalla disperazione. Le occorse un istante per rendersi conto che l’emozione proveniva in gran parte da Will, che le stringeva spasmodicamente una mano. Ma non era il solo terrorizzato, infelice e angosciato.  
Euriale chiuse la mente per difendersi dalle emozioni dei suoi amici. Quando riuscì a svuotare la mente anche dai propri pensieri, si sentì molto meglio: persino il freddo le parve meno intenso.  
Per fortuna, la sagoma scura passò oltre rapidamente, ma ci volle qualche minuto perché il respiro affannato di Will tornasse regolare.  
“Lumos,” sussurrò Isabel.  
Si scambiarono tutti un’occhiata stravolta.  
Liam si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con una mano non molto salda. Will era pallidissimo.  
Che…che cos’era, quello?” chiese Isabel, sottovoce.  
“Un Dissennatore…una delle guardie di Azkaban,” rispose Will.  
Lui e Isabel si guardarono.  
“È stato come coi Pogrebin. Solo…peggio. Molto peggio.”  
Will annuì.  
Tutti sobbalzarono quando un bagliore argentato percorse il corridoio in un lampo.  
“Non sento più freddo. Se ne vanno,” disse Madeline.  
Sembrò che volesse guardare di nuovo dal finestrino, ma ci ripensò e si ritrasse, rabbrividendo.  
Le luci si accesero e il treno si rimise in marcia.  
“Andiamo a scoprire quello che è successo,” disse Euriale a Will, alzandosi e aprendo la porta.  
Will la seguì, un po’ malfermo sulle gambe.  
“Dove andate?” gridò loro Liam.  
“Vagone di testa, dagli altri Prefetti!” urlò Euriale di rimando.  
Liam rimase in piedi sulla porta.  
“Warrington!”  
Draco Malfoy gli volò addosso uscendo di corsa da uno scompartimento. I Weasley e Lee Jordan ne uscirono dopo di lui.  
“Che ci fai qui?”  
“Se ne andava in giro solo, sperando di far danno, secondo noi,” disse George Weasley, ma senza il solito tono canzonatorio.  
“Se ne sono andati?” domandò Malfoy.  
“Sì, va tutto bene,” gli rispose Liam. “Dai, mollami, cerca Vince e Greg.” Sospinse Malfoy verso l’altro capo del vagone. “Resta con loro. E controllate come stanno le ragazze!”  
“Dissennatori…” fece Fred Weasley scuotendo la testa.  “Si apposteranno intorno alla scuola per proteggerci da Sirius Black.”  
Liam scambiò con gli altri ragazzi uno sguardo vuoto. Vide che Isabel e Madeline si erano sedute vicine e parlavano sottovoce tenendosi per mano. Voltò le spalle agli altri e tornò da loro.  
Nella carrozza di testa c’era un bel fermento: 24 Prefetti, la strega del carrello e il macchinista discutevano animatamente.  
“Aspettavano sui binari, ci hanno seguito per chilometri e io…ho dovuto, capite, ho dovuto fermarmi…”  
“I primini erano terrorizzati!”  
“Perché, gli altri no?”  
“Ma cosa volevano?”  
“Siamo sicuri che se ne siano andati tutti?”  
“Pensi che se uno di quei cosi fosse ancora qui non ce ne accorgeremmo?”  
“Perché sono saliti sul treno?!”  
“Per cercare Sirius Black,” rispose loro un uomo dall’aspetto trasandato.  
Il nuovo venuto si rivolse al macchinista, mentre faceva apparire una penna, inchiostro e una pergamena, e ci scriveva sopra velocemente: “Devo inviare un gufo ad Hogwarts immediatamente.”  
“Sì, certo,” rispose il macchinista prendendo il messaggio. “Lo invierò subito,” promise, felice di poter fare qualcosa.  
“Ottimo. Tra quanto arriveremo?”  
“Venti minuti al massimo.”  
Poi l’uomo si rivolse ai Prefetti: “Quelli erano Dissennatori. Hanno perquisito il treno in cerca di Sirius Black.”  
“Sirius Black è sul treno?!” strillò qualcuno.  
“Certo che no!” rispose con fare rassicurante l’uomo.  
“E che dovremmo dire agli altri studenti? Come li tranquillizziamo?”  
Euriale sbuffò: “Prova così: il Ministero ha inviato i Dissennatori a perquisire il treno per la nostra sicurezza, per impedire che Black potesse provare a nascondersi tra gli studenti…”  
“Sì, questo andrà bene,” approvò l’uomo. “Ricordate a tutti che siamo quasi arrivati a scuola e tutto va bene. Sirius Black _non è_ sul treno.”  
I Prefetti si avviarono borbottando.  
“Ma non è stato il Ministero a mandarli sul treno, giusto?” chiese un Grifondoro.  
“A _nessuno_ importa della verità, in questo momento!” gli rispose un esasperato Serpeverde.  
Will si appoggiò alla porta e lasciò passare il gruppo. Sembrava provato.  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese Euriale, scrutandolo preoccupata.  
“Sto bene,” rispose Will.  
“Siete entrambi molto pallidi,” disse l’uomo con gli abiti rattoppati e i capelli striati di grigio. “Dovreste mangiare un po’ di cioccolato. Ecco.”  
Euriale inarcò un sopracciglio alla vista del pezzo di cioccolato che le veniva offerto.  
“Io non accetto dolci dagli sconosciuti,” rispose con un sorriso. “Siamo a posto.”  
Si appoggiò a Will e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra. Il ragazzo ridacchiò.  
“Sto bene!” ripeté, e questa volta sembrava vero.  
“D’accordo, allora,” sorrise l’uomo, prima di congedarsi.


	28. Quinto anno. Capitolo 2

## Capitolo 2

  
  
“Silente non è per nulla contento, di avere i Dissennatori a guardia degli ingressi,” commentò Euriale, disegnando distrattamente col pollice sul palmo della mano di Will.  
“Indovinate chi altro non è per nulla contento?” fece il ragazzo con un sogghigno.  
Era facile nel calore della Sala Grande, davanti al tavolo imbandito, dimenticare la brutta esperienza sul treno. Tutti erano di buon umore.  
Diedero un’occhiata al loro Direttore: “Sembra anche peggio del solito.”  
“Questo sembra odiarlo sul serio.”  
“Come si può odiare qualcuno più di Allock?”  
“Non è che Piton lo odiasse, Allock…lo irritava a morte, ecco.”  
“A vederlo si direbbe anche più povero dei Weasley,” sbuffò Liam, spostando gli occhi sul mago accanto a Piton.  
“Però è un bel bocconcino. E gli si addice quell’aspetto trasandato,” fece Isabel, valutando attentamente il nuovo professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
“Hai ragione. Gli conferisce un’aria bohèmienne…” convenne Euriale.  
“Farà faville, tra le studentesse!” concluse Isabel, battendo le mani una volta. “E dell’altro nuovo professore? Che ne dite?”  
Liam alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Con tutte le persone che ci sono…il guardiacaccia, doveva scegliere, quel vecchio idiota di Silente!”  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Perché no? Hagrid ha sempre aiutato Kettleburn, ed erano già un paio d’anni che si occupava di tutte le creature di Hogwarts, da quando il professore ha cominciato a perdere colpi…logico che gli subentrasse.”  
“Sì, ma Hagrid non è un professore,” obiettò Madeline.  
“Non è neanche sicuro che sia un mago!” rincarò Isabel.  
“Immagino che gli valga come risarcimento per i due mesi che ha passato ad Azkaban l’anno scorso,” disse Euriale.  
Rimasero in silenzio, cercando di immaginare come dovesse essere vivere tra i Dissennatori per mesi. O anni, nel caso di Sirius Black.  
“Alla lunga si impazzisce, lì dentro,” disse Will, piano. “Dicono che Black sia completamente pazzo, che lo era già prima della prigione, e che ora sia ancora più pericoloso…”  
“Lo prenderanno,” sentenziò Isabel scrollando i capelli. “Non è vero, Euriale?”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Mio zio è preoccupato. In fin dei conti, è evaso da più di un mese. Hanno il terrore che voglia colpire il Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto.”  
Madeline alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Qualcuno cerca di nuovo di uccidere Potter. Banale.”  
“Forse però stavolta ci riusciranno: pare che i Dissennatori lo facciano morire di paura!” commentò Liam con un ghigno, accennando a Malfoy che mimava lo svenimento di Potter sul treno.  
“Malfoy dovrebbe chiudere la bocca,” fece Isabel, disgustata. “L’ho visto come ti è saltato in braccio, quando ha sentito la tua voce!” disse a Liam.  
Tutti risero.  
  
Piton non riusciva a immaginare niente di peggio che sedere accanto a Remus Lupin e doverlo chiamare ‘collega’.  
Ancora schiumava di rabbia al ricordo del colloquio con Silente, quando il vecchio mago gli aveva comunicato la sua decisione.  
“Lupin?! Davvero non ha trovato di meglio?” aveva urlato lui. “Devo oppormi, Preside, a quest’idea folle e insensata. Non prende in considerazione me, ma l’uomo che ha rischiato di uccidermi per gioco? All’indomani della fuga di Black, per di più! Se questo non è un deliberato tentativo di punirmi, io non…”  
Silente si era alzato in piedi: “Severus, conosci le ragioni della mia scelta e non intendo tornare sull’argomento: non voglio che insegni Difesa.” Poi il mago più anziano aveva continuato, in tono più dolce: “Per rispondere alla tua domanda, no, non ho trovato niente di meglio. Sapevo già da tempo che Lupin era un candidato papabile per la cattedra di Difesa e che era in difficoltà, ma per via della sua particolare condizione gli ho sempre preferito altri candidati, e ora me ne pento: le cose sarebbero state molto diverse l’anno scorso, se avessimo avuto con noi Lupin, invece di Allock.”  
“Oh, certo: avremmo avuto due mostri a spasso per la scuola, invece di uno solo!” era intervenuto Piton, con feroce sarcasmo.  
Silente l’aveva ignorato: “Quest’anno, tuttavia, non ho avuto altra scelta: questo incarico sta assumendo una fama sinistra, e sai quanto maghi e streghe siano inclini a farsi condizionare dalla superstizione…”  
“Come può fidarsi di lui? ‘La sua condizione’ lo rende un pericolo per tutti, qui dentro! Lo nasconderà ancora nella Stamberga Strillante, sperando che nessuno inciampi in lui mentre è ridotto a una belva assetata di sangue, mortale nella migliore delle ipotesi, e altrimenti contagiosa? È un errore,” aveva ringhiato Piton.  
A Silente erano brillati gli occhi e Piton si era messo ancora di più sulla difensiva.  
“La Stamberga Strillante era l’unica soluzione vent’anni fa, Severus. Al giorno d’oggi, per nostra fortuna, esistono…”  
“No.”  
“…altri rimedi, per gli sfortunati Lupi Mannari!”  
“No! Era questo che voleva da me? Dovrei aiutarlo?”   
Piton era rimasto quasi senza parole dall’indignazione. Oltre il danno, pure la beffa!  
“La Pozione Antilupo renderebbe Lupin innocuo durante la trasformazione, Severus, rendendo sicura la sua permanenza al castello, per gli studenti e per te, se la tua fobia dei Lupi Mannari persiste…”  
“Certo, stupido io a preoccuparmi, se una bestia mordace e…”  
“A ben vedere, Hogwarts è il luogo più sicuro in cui Lupin dovrebbe trovarsi: dove altro avrebbe la fortuna di trovare un pozionista tanto abile da preparare senza problemi la Pozione Antilupo?” aveva chiesto gentilmente il Preside.  
“Al San Mungo…certo, lì dovrebbe pagare.”  
“È questo il problema, Severus? Vuoi essere pagato?”  
“Non mi interessa,” aveva ribattuto lui, indispettito.  
Silente aveva sospirato: “Sì, temevo che avrebbe fatto più presa su di te la possibilità di sapere Lupin in debito, e nella posizione di non poterlo dimenticare.”  
Piton aveva aperto la bocca per replicare, offeso, ma non aveva detto niente. Sì, avrebbe amato rinfacciare a Lupin quanto gli doveva, per aver accettato di preparare la pozione. E allo stesso tempo odiava che Silente lo prendesse in giro così.  
“Perché dovrei oppormi ancora, Preside,” aveva sibilato agli occhi divertiti di Silente, “lei sarà sempre in grado di manipolarmi. Assuma il lupo, se ci tiene! Ma è un errore: neppure lei può negare il rischio che sia coinvolto nella fuga di Black.”  
E ora, Lupin sedeva accanto a lui guardandosi attorno eccitato e nostalgico, rispondeva entusiasta alle domande di Vitious e della Sprite, si lasciava rimproverare da una McGranitt stranamente materna. Piton temeva seriamente di vomitare.  
Come vollero le stelle, la cena finì. Buon per Lupin che fosse successo prima che Piton cedesse all’impulso di allargare con il coltello da bistecca quel sorrisetto di gratitudine che continuava a spuntare sulla faccia del lupo.   
Fece per alzarsi, perché di sicuro non intendeva sorbirsi la commozione di Hagrid per essere stato nominato professore, ma Silente fu più svelto: “Credo proprio che dovremmo dedicare un brindisi ai nostri due nuovi professori! Posso contare sulla vostra presenza, cari colleghi?”  
Stava scherzando, per caso? Mentre Vitious, la McGranitt, la Sprite e gli altri professori accettavano di buon grado, Piton fece una smorfia: “È davvero una buona idea, Preside? Le lezioni iniziano presto: non vorremmo far fare tardi ai nostri nuovi colleghi. Sono sicuro che hanno molto a cui pensare…”  
“Il professor Piton ci ha ragione, Preside,” rispose Hagrid. “Non che non sono felice, e ci starebbe bene un goccetto per festeggiare, ma la mia prima lezione voglio che è perfetta.”  
Mentre Hagrid continuava a esprimere la sua riconoscenza al Preside, Piton rivolse uno sgradevole sorriso al lupo: “E Lupin, qui, scommetto che non ha avuto neanche il tempo di disfare i bagagli.”  
Lupin staccò gli occhi sognanti dal soffitto dalla Sala Grande e gli sorrise: “Sei gentile a preoccuparti, Severus, ma davvero non ho molti bagagli da sistemare. Ho poche cose con me.”  
“Immagino,” fece Piton con uno sguardo al liso abito da mago che Lupin indossava.  
“Oh, non dire sciocchezze, Severus! I tuoi bagagli sono tutti sistemati, Remus, come il tuo ufficio,” intervenne la McGranitt.  
Poi, con sommo orrore di Piton, la strega prese entrambi gli uomini sottobraccio.   
Il professore di Pozioni si rassegnò a seguire i colleghi in uno dei salotti per gli ospiti dietro la Sala Grande, dove dovette subire il brindisi del Preside.   
Ascoltò con più attenzione la Chips, che chiese a Lupin dei Dissennatori sull’Espresso per Hogwarts.  
“Harry Potter ha avuto una reazione più forte degli altri, ma è normale…” stava dicendo Lupin.  
Piton alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Cielo, Severus, mi è venuto in mente adesso,” disse la McGranitt, “come se la sarà cavata Heartilly?”  
Piton trasalì ritornando in sé: come se l’era cavata Heartilly? Non aveva fatto molto caso ai suoi studenti a cena, ma se ci fossero stati dei problemi lo avrebbero avvertito, no?  
“Sono sicuro che sta bene, Minerva. È da tempo che Heartilly non ha problemi di nessun genere, con il suo potere. È autosufficiente, ormai.”  
“Heartilly?” chiese Lupin.  
“Una Serpeverde del quinto anno con un’abilità innata: è un’empate,” rispose la McGranitt.  
Piton sbuffò: “È davvero il caso di parlarne? Heartilly non ha mai creato problemi agli insegnanti e sarebbe ora che decidesse da sola chi deve sapere del suo potere e chi no.” Fece un sorrisetto a Lupin: “Mettere in guardia i suoi insegnati da lei, come se si trattasse di un mostro. Non sarebbe estremamente irritante?”  
Lupin abbozzò un sorriso e fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza. La McGranitt fulminò Piton, le narici frementi. Lui sollevò le sopracciglia.  
Ne aveva abbastanza: “Se volete scusarmi, io domani ho lezione presto, e anche se a differenza di Hagrid non pretendo che sia perfetta, ho delle cose da preparare. Buonanotte.”  
Girò sui tacchi prima che qualcuno potesse sollevare obiezioni, sempre che qualcuno lo desiderasse.  
Ma Silente riuscì a intercettarlo sulla soglia: “Ci lasci già, Severus? Speravo potessi unirti a Remus e me nel mio ufficio.” Il vecchio fece cenno a Lupin di raggiungerlo. “Per di più, è un peccato non godersi questa serata! Quanto spesso capita una bella rimpatriata tra vecchi compagni di scuola?” aggiunse, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Lupin.  
“Una cosa curiosa da dire, Preside,” rispose Piton. “È arrivato ad accettare Dissennatori agli ingressi, pur di evitare che dei vecchi amici si riunissero.”  
“Professor Silente, dei dettagli potremo discutere io e Severus più avanti. Siamo due adulti,” disse Lupin. “Ma non posso aspettare per ringraziarti, Severus. Questa opportunità significa molto e so che non avrei potuto accettarla senza il tuo aiuto.” Lupin abbassò la voce: “La Pozione Antilupo…”  
“Per me non rappresenta un ostacolo, e colgo con piacere l’opportunità di prepararla e studiarne gli effetti. Sarai la mia cavia,” gli rispose Piton, asciutto.  
Come se a lui potesse importare dei ringraziamenti di quell’idiota!  
Lupin gli fece un cenno del capo: “Per il resto…so che da ragazzi abbiamo avuto le nostre…ehm…divergenze? E che abbiamo poi fatto scelte diverse, ma ora, da adulti, spero che potremo passarci sopra ed essere amici.”  
Piton rimase interdetto per un istante.  
“Di questo non so proprio cosa pensare, Lupin,” cominciò parlando lentamente. “Non si può proprio dire che tu abbia avuto buon occhio, nella scelta dei tuoi amici.”  
Di nuovo, si voltò per andarsene, esasperato dalla faccia tosta di Lupin. Si aspettava che lo perdonasse? Piton non gli avrebbe perdonato nulla. Mai.   
Avvertì dei passi dietro di sé.  
“Cosa?” ringhiò, ruotando su se stesso per fronteggiare Silente.   
Il vecchio lo aveva seguito fino alla Sala Grande deserta.  
“Avresti potuto essere più gentile,” lo rimproverò, calmo.  
“Posso imbastire della cortesia di facciata, ma non a lungo,” replicò Piton. “Saremmo stati tutti più tranquilli se non aveste insistito per farmi presenziare alla festa di benvenuto del lupo!”  
Silente sospirò: “Non capisci, Severus? Tu e Remus siete entrambi soli, amareggiati. Entrambi avete sofferto la perdita delle persone che amavate di più. Chiamami folle, ma avevo sperato…che vi sareste stati di reciproco conforto dal dolore.”  
Piton lo fissò, con occhi di fuoco.   
“Folle!” sussurrò, prima di andarsene.  
  
Il lunedì mattina, Serpeverde e Corvonero avevano la loro prima lezione di Difesa.  
Euriale, Liam e Madeline si sedettero in prima fila, Will e Isabel si misero alle loro spalle.  
Il buon umore perdurava dalla sera prima, anche tra i Corvonero.  
“Non può essere un completo incompetente come Allock,” stava dicendo Penny Clarke. “Sul treno si è comportato con polso: dicono che sia stato lui a cacciarli.”  
Will si allungò per sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio di Euriale e lei diede uno sbuffo di risa.  
Il professor Lupin entrò in quel momento con un sorriso di scusa: “Perdonate il ritardo, ragazzi. Inizieremo subito.”  
Mentre l’uomo posava la sua valigetta sulla cattedra e apriva il registro, Roger Davies chiese, con tono casuale: “Com’è il tempo, Heartilly?”  
“Uhm,” fece lei, concentrandosi un attimo, “il sole splende, è l’aria è fresca e dolce.”  
Lupin sollevò la testa dal registro, sbirciando dalla finestra la pioggia che cadeva incessante dal giorno precedente. Sorrise incerto alla classe, che lo fissò innocentemente.  
“Facciamo l’appello,” disse alla fine e cominciò a chiamare prima i Corvonero e poi i Serpeverde.  
Quando arrivò a ‘Heartilly’ e sollevò la testa per guardarla, Euriale notò un lampo di riconoscimento negli occhi dell’uomo: probabilmente si ricordava della ragazza che aveva rifiutato il suo cioccolato.  
“Bene! Avete domande da fare, prima che cominciamo?” fece Lupin, una volta terminato l’appello.  
Durham sollevò la mano: “Professore, potrebbe dirci qualcosa in più dei Dissennatori? Visto che resteranno a scuola sarebbe utile conoscerli meglio.”  
“Così sarebbe più facile evitare di ‘dar loro motivo di farci del male’, per usare le parole di Silente,” aggiunse Davies.  
“Molto saggio,” concordò Lupin. “I Dissennatori sono tra le più pericolose creature oscure che esistano. Infestano luoghi desolati, diffondendo la disperazione attorno a loro, nutrendosi di ricordi piacevoli che strappano ai maghi o ai babbani che si avvicinano a loro. Le emozioni degli esseri umani li attraggono…”  
“Un po’ ti somigliano, Heartilly,” commentò Davies, con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Ah-ah,” gli rispose Euriale senza guardarlo.  
“Sta zitto, Davies!” gli ringhiò Will, senza sollevare il mento dalle braccia incrociate.  
Lupin riprese: “Al momento sono impiegati come guardie ad Azkaban. Lì si nutrono della felicità dei loro prigionieri, finché non restano loro solo i ricordi peggiori e sprofondano nella pazzia; sovente muoiono in poco tempo. I Dissennatori sono la ragione per cui i crimini violenti sono così poco numerosi nel mondo magico: anche una pena breve può tramutarsi in una condanna a morte.”  
Euriale annuì tra sé. Erano anche la ragione per il Ministero era così restio a punire altri tipi di reati: come si poteva pensare di punire il furto con la reclusione ad Azkaban, se questa significava una rapida discesa nella follia? La comunità ci avrebbe guadagnato solo un mago o una strega pericolosi per sé e per gli altri e bisognosi di cure.  
“È un sistema che non funziona,” diceva suo padre. “Estrema severità da una parte ed estremo lassismo dall’altra. Il nostro intero sistema giudiziario andrebbe ripensato!”  
“È terribile!” commentò una ragazza Corvonero.  
Lupin annuì: “Lo è. Già così sono abbastanza spaventosi, ma hanno un ulteriore potere, ancora peggiore: il Bacio del Dissennatore, con cui strappano l’anima alla loro vittima dalla bocca. La peggiore condanna che il Ministero possa infliggere. I casi sono estremamente rari, per fortuna.”  
“Strappare l’anima dalla bocca…” ripeté qualcuno.  
“ _Quello_ lo sai fare, Heartilly?” chiese Davies a Euriale.  
Lei rise: “Non lo scoprirai mai: hai più probabilità di farti baciare da un Dissennatore, che da me!”  
“Tu sarai morto, Davies, se non chiudi la bocca!” fece Will a voce alta.  
“Ragazzi! Ordine, per favore!” intervenne Lupin. “Roger, paragonare una tua compagna a un Dissennatore è inopportuno e offensivo. E preferirei che prendeste quello che vi sta dicendo più sul serio.”  
Tutti fecero silenzio.  
“Non avrai strappato l’anima, a Wallace, ma sembra proprio che tu gli abbia fatto colare via il cervello,” commentò Liam con Euriale, divertito, quando Lupin riprese a parlare.  
“State lontano dai Dissennatori,” concluse Lupin. “Per quanto il loro compito sia catturare Sirius Black e non sia loro permesso entrare nei confini della scuola, io non metterei alla prova la loro lealtà al Ministero della Magia.”  
La classe annuì solennemente.  
“Ora, per quanto riguarda il nostro programma di quest’anno, con concentreremo sulle magie difensive e sulle creature oscure più complesse. Do molta importanza al lato pratico della materia e il professor Vitious mi ha garantito che questa classe sarà di sicuro all’altezza delle mie aspettative…”  
“Questo suona molto promettente…” sussurrò Madeline, gli occhi accesi.  
“Molto bene! Molto bene davvero!” li elogiò Lupin mezz’ora più tardi, congedandoli. “Non mi aspetto che abbiate difficoltà con i circoli protettivi, la prossima settimana…”  
Gli studenti si avviarono vociando eccitati.   
Will e Davies, che non avevano ancora messo di guardarsi in cagnesco, si urtarono vicendevolmente verso la porta: “Devo toglierti dei punti? Posso!”  
“No che non puoi: non puoi togliere punti a un altro Prefetto!”  
Liam li guardava speranzoso all’idea di una rissa.  
“Euriale, puoi fermarti un attimo?”  
Euriale scrollò le spalle e raggiunse Lupin alla cattedra, mentre Isabel e Madeline uscivano: “Ti aspettiamo in corridoio.”  
La ragazza fece un sorriso al professore: le piaceva quell’uomo. Era calmo e pacato, sembrava spiritoso e aveva appena tenuto una lezione fantastica.  
“Se è un sogno, non svegliatemi!” aveva commentato Isabel, mentre riponevano le loro cose al suono della campana.  
“Spero che Roger non ti abbia offesa…” cominciò Lupin. Dal corridoio giunsero diverse voci maschili che discutevano. “So che tra le varie Case si creano a volte degli attriti…”  
“Oh, è per questo? Nessuna offesa: credo che Davies volesse scherzare. Uno scherzo complesso e cervellotico che fa riferimento a una sciocchezza dell’anno scorso. Conosce i Corvonero,” gli rispose Euriale.   
Fece un gesto noncurante con la mano, accantonando la questione.   
Davies aveva solo scelto un modo un po’ contorto di far capire ai Serpeverde che consideravano da stupidi crederla un mostro come i Tassorosso l’anno prima. Will non doveva esserci arrivato.  
“Bene, allora. Temevo non andaste d’accordo,” disse Lupin.  
“Noi andiamo d’accordo con tutti,” ribatté Euriale, sorridendo. “Siamo un po’ in lotta con i Grifondoro, naturalmente,” corresse dopo un attimo.  
“Naturalmente.”  
“E i rapporti con Tassorosso si sono un po’ raffreddati, negli ultimi tempi. Ma con Corvonero va tutto bene,” concluse, mentre le voci nel corridoio si alzavano di tono.  
Seguirono due scoppi e qualche strillo.  
“Ragazzi?” chiamò Lupin, allarmato.  
“Niente!”   
“Tutto bene!” gli venne risposto.  
“Certo, capita di litigare,” fece Euriale, schiarendosi la gola.  
Lupin continuò a fissare la porta dell’aula, come se stesse valutando se andare a controllare cosa stava succedendo.  
Euriale si mise sulla sua strada: “Se è tutto, professore…”  
Lupin si riscosse: “In effetti, no. Volevo chiederti se hai avuto problemi con i Dissennatori, sul treno. La professoressa McGranitt mi ha detto della tua empatia.”  
“Ah,” fece lei, fredda.  
Lupin sorrise comprensivo: “Sentire le emozioni dei tuoi compagni in aggiunta al potere dei Dissennatori dev’essere molto duro.”  
“Sono perfettamente in grado di ignorare le emozioni dei miei compagni,” replicò Euriale. “Molti pensano, erroneamente, che percepire il dolore degli altri voglia dire essere obbligati ad alleviarlo.”  
“Non è così?”  
“Grazie al cielo no! Chi potrebbe vivere con un peso del genere?” Il pensiero era agghiacciante. “È gentile a preoccuparsi per me, professor Lupin, ma i Dissennatori non mi hanno creato più disagio che agli altri. Forse anche meno: chiudere, svuotare la mente mi ha aiutato molto. Ora capisco perché.” Fece un cenno di ringraziamento a Lupin.   
Se i Dissennatori si nutrivano di ricordi felici ed emozioni positive, una mente libera da pensieri e calma doveva essere meno soggetta al loro devastante potere. Buon per lei.  
“Puoi chiudere la mente per controllare il tuo potere?” le chiese Lupin. “Non dev’essere stato facile da imparare…”  
“Non lo è stato,” confermò Euriale.  
“D’accordo. Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene. Che non fossi in difficoltà,” disse Lupin.  
Euriale sorrise ancora, percependo che l’uomo era sincero. Non era difficile immaginare Lupin, con i suoi capelli ingrigiti prima del tempo, il volto segnato e gli abiti rappezzati, in difficoltà e bisognoso di aiuto. Che si preoccupasse se altri erano nei guai era carino. Sdolcinato, ma carino.  
“Sto bene, e sono perfettamente felice, professore. Vuole sentire?” gli chiese, tendendo la mano.  
“Come? Oh, no, no, grazie…” si schermì l’uomo, facendo un passo indietro.  
“Andiamo!” insistette Euriale. “Non è niente di che…”  
Riluttante, sorridendo nervosamente, Lupin sfiorò appena la sua mano.  
Euriale usò il suo potere, facendogli percepire come si sentiva lei: senza pensieri, di nuovo tra amici, forse innamorata sul serio.  
Lupin ritrasse la mano di scatto, colpito e forse un po’ inquieto: “Notevole…”  
“Ne vado piuttosto fiera,” gli confidò Euriale. “Non si dia pena per me, professore.”  
Uscì in corridoio, dove ancora ciondolava buona parte della classe: Madeline chiacchierava con delle Corvonero, Liam teneva un braccio sulle spalle di Isabel. Will e Davies si guardavano ancora in cagnesco, ma meno di prima.  
“Che cosa voleva Lupin?” le domandò Will.  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Accertarsi che non me la fossi presa per le battute di Davies.”  
“Ti sei offesa?” le chiese il Corvonero.  
Euriale sollevò un sopracciglio e un angolo della bocca.  
“Visto? Lei aveva capito!” si lagnò Davies on Will.  
“Ho quasi paura a dirlo…” fece Isabel più tardi, mentre andavano a Erbologia.  
“Allora non farlo!” implorò Liam.  
“…ma forse quest’anno non sarà un completo disastro!”  
“Tranne per il fatto che la scuola è circondata da mostri succhia-anima e che c’è un pluriomicida in libertà che tutti pensano voglia entrare a Hogwarts,” fece Madeline.  
“Black era già condannato a vita. Se lo prendono, forse lo condanneranno al Bacio,” commentò Will. “Spero che prima gli chiedano come ha fatto a fuggire. Non riesco a spiegarmelo: ci uscirò pazzo!”  
Bastò loro un istante per capire che era successo qualcosa: in Sala Grande al tavolo di Serpeverde gli studenti del terzo anno confabulavano tra loro sottovoce, tutti radunati attorno a Tiger e Gloyle.  
“Che hanno combinato?” chiese Isabel.   
“Guai, scommetto,” le rispose Madeline. “Malfoy non c’è.”  
“Se quel cretino si è fatto mettere in punizione e salta le selezioni dei nuovi giocatori…” cominciò Liam, ma Will lo interruppe: “Avevano Cura delle Creature Magiche, dopo pranzo. La prima lezione di Hagrid.”  
“Che ne sai?”  
Il biondo si strinse nelle spalle: “Stamattina sono andato a vedere i Thestral. Lui era in giro, mi ha detto che stava preparando una cosa speciale per la sua prima lezione.”  
“ _Quanto_ speciale? Anzi, quanto pericolosa?” chiese Liam con una smorfia. “Dimmi che qualche mostro ripugnante non ha divorato il nostro cercatore, McIver.”  
“Vado a farmi dire cos’è successo,” tagliò corto Will, alzandosi.  
Sapeva cosa Hagrid aveva preparato per quel giorno perché il gigantesco guardiacaccia sprizzava eccitazione da tutti i pori e non vedeva l’ora di mostrarli a qualcuno: ippogrifi.   
A Will era girata la testa dalla meraviglia, al punto che aveva dimenticato di chiedere al nuovo professore cosa diavolo si supponeva che facessero con i loro nuovi, aggressivi libri di testo.  
Dovette insistere e minacciare e picchiettare sul suo distintiva da Prefetto per sapere cos’era accaduto quel pomeriggio: come lui non aveva in simpatia Malfoy, i suoi sgherri non avevano in simpatia lui. Ma alla fine riuscì a ottenere la versione ufficiale e quella ufficiosa. In altre parole, quello che era capitato e quello che gli studenti del terzo anno avrebbero dichiarato al Consiglio Scolastico.  
“Piccoli, patetici idioti leccaculo,” sibilò, sedendosi di nuovo con gli altri del quinto anno.  
Raccontò di come Malfoy era stato ferito dall’ippogrifo.  
“Sicuro come l’oro, il Consiglio Scolastico dirà che si trattava di creature troppo pericolose per studenti del terzo anno…Kettleburn non mi ha mai neanche lasciato _avvicinare_ al branco.”  
“Il Consiglio Scolastico ha ragione, no?” fece Euriale. “Sembra una lezione adatta agli ultimi anni.”  
“Lo è,” rispose Will. “E sarebbe stata anche la nostra prima lezione, se Malfoy non fosse un tale incapace.”  
“Capisco che perdere l’occasione di cavalcare qualche bestia volante sia un delitto per te, Wallace, ma se quel bestione non è in grado di impedire a un ippogrifo impazzito di attaccarmi, allora ti dico che sarei sollevato se lo licenziassero subito,” fece Liam.  
“Silente potrebbe persino assumere un vero professore!” aggiunse Isabel.  
“Ma non capite?” esclamò Will, esasperato. “Silente non licenzierà mai Hagrid! Hagrid gli è fedele e il Preside protegge i suoi.”  
“E allora? Tu cosa c’entri?” gli chiese Madeline.  
Euriale annuì: “Sì, perché te la prendi tanto?”  
“Nell’immediato, perché probabilmente non avrò la possibilità di studiare gli ippogrifi,” spiegò Will. “Ma soprattutto perché ho fatto da assistente a Kettleburn per quattro anni, in maniera informale, perché gli Apprendistati si possono cominciare solo dal sesto anno. E adesso, ci ritroveremo con un professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche che sul curriculum avrà un’inchiesta per aver lasciato ferire uno studente. Quanto varrà, sul mio curriculum, un Apprendistato con un soggetto del genere?”  
“Piantala di lamentarti, William!” lo riprese Isabel con occhi lampeggianti. “Come se avesse importanza, per te, un Apprendistato in Cura delle Creature Magiche! Quando ti diplomerai gestirai la vostra casa e gli allevamenti. Sarai il padrone!”  
“Senza un Apprendistato, sarò Proprietario, ma non Allevatore!” le rispose Will con rabbia.  
“Credevo che la tu aspirazione fosse scrivere e comporre musica,” ribatté Isabel. “Stai già cercando una carriera di ripiego?”  
“Pesavo fossero i Direttori ad occuparsi dell’orientamento professionale: non pensava di doverne discutere con te, Isabel!” replicò Will.  
Euriale e Liam si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa.  
Madeline scoppiò a ridere.  
“Che c’è?!” strillarono contemporaneamente Isabel e Will, girandosi verso di lei.  
“Oh, niente,” rispose Madeline, sistemandosi i capelli dietro un orecchio. “Stavo pensando a come reagiranno i miei genitori quando dirò loro cosa voglio fare dopo il diploma!”  
  
Le sorprese della prima settimana non erano finite: anche la prima lezione del professor Lupin ai Grifondoro del terzo anno fece scalpore.   
C’era da aspettarselo: la storia del molliccio che davanti a Paciock si era trasformato in Piton abbigliato da vecchia strega era troppo ghiotta per non essere riportata a tutto il resto della scolaresca. Lupin era diventato il nuovo idolo della scuola e Piton lo odiava più che mai.  
Il lunedì successivo, a Difesa, i Corvonero erano ansiosi di far conoscere la loro opinione sulla faccenda.  
“Arriverà Lupin? O Piton è riuscito ad avvelenarlo?” chiese Roger Davies, allungando il collo verso la porta.  
“Massì, che arriva…” rispose Euriale.  
“Non ne sarei così sicuro…farlo apparire vestito da donna, proprio davanti alla classe di Grifondoro che Piton detesta di più…” cominciò Liam, scuotendo la testa. Poi scambiò un ghigno con Will: “Avrei ucciso per esserci anch’io!”  
“Comunque, se ci pensate, è ignominioso che il molliccio di quel ragazzino si sia trasformato in Piton,” disse Penny Clarke. “Il Preside non dovrebbe permettergli di terrorizzare così gli studenti!”  
“Dovrebbero licenziarlo!” le fece eco qualcun altro.  
Euriale sbuffò divertita: “Che sciocchezze, Clarke! Piton può mettere soggezione, ma da qui a vederlo come la propria peggior paura…io direi che quel ragazzino ha dei problemi.”  
“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Piton si diverte a umiliare chi sbaglia! È offensivo, spesso senza ragione!”  
“Davvero non capisco perché tutti abbiano tanti problemi a trattare con Piton,” intervenne Isabel. “Basta saper tenere la bocca chiusa ed essere rispettosi. È tanto difficile?”  
“Stai esagerando, Clarke,” rimarcò Euriale.  
“Be’, certo, non con te: sei la sua preferita!” fece Clarke con una smorfia.  
Euriale sollevò le sopracciglia: “Credi che con noi non si comporti da carogna? Durante il primo anno mi sono tagliata un dito e Piton mi ha gridato di andare in Infermeria prima che gli venisse in mente di soprannominarmi ‘Heartilly Nove Dita’.”  
Liam si sporse verso di lei: “ _Noi_ l’abbiamo chiamata ‘Heartilly Nove Dita’ per una settimana!”  
“Piton se la prende più o meno con tutti,” fece Will. “E quasi tutti sono in grado di farselo scivolare addosso, o ci restano male, gli danno del bastardo e vanno avanti.”  
“Ok, qualche volta è successo a tutti, ma Piton ha preso di mira Paciock! A sentire i Grifondoro, lo tormenta in continuazione e ha minacciato di avvelenare il suo rospo.”  
“Piton non sopporta gli incapaci e chi non sa mantenere il sangue freddo. Strano che non gli piaccia il ragazzino goffo che va nel pallone per nulla, eh?” le ripose Euriale alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Dovrebbe comportarsi obbiettivamente con gli studenti, nonostante le sue idiosincrasie personali,” ribatté Clarke, incrociando le braccia.  
“Quello sappiamo già che non è in grado di farlo,” si intromise Davies, accennando comicamente ai Serpeverde.  
“Puoi anche avere ragione su questo, Clarke, ma non sarò io a dire al professor Piton che i suoi metodi educativi sono sbagliati,” disse Euriale, soffocando uno sbadiglio. “E il professor Lupin sarebbe dovuto rimanere al suo posto.”  
“Indirettamente, ha criticato e preso in giro un collega. Un collega _vendicativo_ ,” le diede ragione Madeline. “Molto poco saggio.”  
“Invece secondo me ha fatto bene,” intervenne un’altra ragazza di Corvonero. “Qualcuno doveva prendere le difese di Paciock, o quel ragazzino finirà per suicidarsi.”  
Euriale le rivolse un sorriso maligno: “Speriamo tutti che Paciock abbia la scorza più dura di quanto sembri, perché non penso proprio che il professor Lupin abbia contribuito a rendergli la vita più facile, a lezione di Pozioni…”  
Liam si schiarì rumorosamente la gola, mentre Lupin entrava.  
“Cominceremo subito, ragazzi. Prendete le bacchette.”  
“Che aria colpevole,” sussurrò Isabel a Euriale. “Credi che abbia sentito?”  
“Lo spero. È rimasto fuori a origliare quasi cinque minuti,” le rispose Euriale.


	29. Quinto anno. Capitolo 3

## Capitolo 3

  
“Ci sono stati altri avvistamenti di Black, professore?” chiese McIver, sollevando lo sguardo dalla pergamena su cui stava scribacchiando.  
“Credevo fossi tu, il più informato sulla questione, William,” gli rispose Piton muovendo un pezzo degli scacchi magici e lasciando la mossa ad AshenHurst. “Il Profeta non ha pubblicato notizie di altri avvistamenti, né tra i maghi, né tra i babbani.”  
“Questo lo so,” rispose il ragazzo, riuscendo a sedersi ancora più scompostamente sulla sua sedia. “Ma ci saranno anche canali di informazione non ufficiali…Il Ministero informerebbe il Preside, se ci fosse qualche sviluppo, giusto?”  
“Forse,” disse Piton, studiando l’approccio di AshenHurst alla loro partita. “Resta da vedere se il Preside deciderà di condividere la notizia.”  
McIver ci pensò un attimo, poi tornò alla sua pergamena.  
“ _Sicuro_ che non vuoi appoggiarti alla scrivania?” insistette Piton.  
Lui, AshenHurst e la scacchiera occupavano meno della metà dello spazio.  
McIver sorrise vago: “A posto.”  
Heartilly sorrise divertita e riprese a curiosare nella libreria personale di Piton, mormorando un piccolo incantesimo prima di sollevare qualche volume, evitando accuratamente quelli che si accendevano di un bagliore bluastro.  
“Farebbe bene anche a te, un po’ pratica a scacchi,” le disse Piton. “Aiuta a sviluppare il pensiero logico.”  
“Non mi interessano gli scacchi,” rifiutò lei, aprendo un libro. “E non mi seve il pensiero logico. Pochissimi agiscono secondo logica: le persone sono emotive.”  
“Proprio per questo costituirebbe un’arma in più,” ribatté lui.  
Heartilly arricciò il naso: “È una cosa da Corvonero.”  
Warrington ridacchiò. Lui e De Atienza occupavano il divanetto contro la parete, leggendo insieme ‘Distillati e Pozioni: Quintessenza del Sapere Moderno’.  
Warrington poteva effettivamente aver bisogno di un po’ di aiuto per comprenderlo a fondo, e a De Atienza si erano illuminati gli occhi quando aveva Piton aveva tirato fuori il libro.   
I due erano seduti con le teste vicine e ogni tanto si scambiavano qualche parola a bassa voce. Se si fossero stretti appena un altro po’ forse ci sarebbe stato ancora posto per AshenHurst o Heartilly, ma non molto.  
Faceva strano pensare che un tempo tutti e cinque i suoi studenti riuscivano a sedersi su quello stesso divano.  
Approfittando del fatto che alla luna piena mancavano quasi due settimane, e che quindi l’incarico extra che Silente gli aveva affibbiato gli avrebbe lasciato il weekend libero, Piton aveva deciso di convocare i ragazzi del quinto anno. Con mostruoso ritardo, aveva chiesto loro dell’esperienza con i Dissennatori sul treno. Nessuno ne era rimasto grandemente turbato (non a livello di Potter, quantomeno), come aveva già supposto.  
“E…per quanto riguarda i vostri nuovi insegnanti?” aveva chiesto poi, senza celare un leggero disprezzo.  
Tutti erano rimasti sul vago, su Lupin, certamente per non irritarlo, e Warrington e McIver avevano recriminato parecchio sull’ultima lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche, passata a nutrire vermicoli.  
Se far mettere un professore sotto inchiesta era il modo in cui Lucius Malfoy non cercava vendetta e non attirava l’attenzione del Ministero…Ma, a ben vedere, forse Piton avrebbe fatto lo stesso, avendone l’occasione.  
Infine, aveva informato i ragazzi dei vari incontri di orientamento professionale che avrebbero avuto nel corso dell’anno e lì le reazioni erano state ben diverse da quelle che aveva immaginato: De Atienza e McIver, da cui si era aspettato un fiume di chiacchiere e ambiziosi proclami, si erano scambiati un’occhiata cupa e non avevano aperto bocca.  
“Cominciate a riflettere sull’argomento,” aveva concluso lui.  
Forse non erano ancora pronti a scoprirsi, o avevano ancora bisogno di tempo da dedicare all’idea del futuro. Dal canto suo, Piton avrebbe volentieri rinunciato ai suoi doveri di consulenza.  
Il loro colloquio era concluso, ma nessuno aveva accennato ad andarsene. Anzi, tutti si erano messi comodi, e dopo una cioccolata e discussioni più leggere, erano ancora lì. Sicuro come un incantesimo di Merlino, Piton non si era mai sentito così a suo agio nell’ufficio di un insegnante da volerci restare più del dovuto, anche e soprattutto nel caso di Lumacorno, il vecchio Direttore di Serpeverde.  
Tornò a concentrarsi sulla partita, sventando un attacco ben congegnato di AshenHurst, silenziosa come al solito e all’apparenza senza pensieri che non fossero diretti a dare scacco al suo re. Bene, perché quando ne aveva sentito parlare la Sprite, aveva temuto che il fatto che Graves avesse deciso di…Una bussata cortese lo strappò alle sue elucubrazioni.  
“Avanti,” disse Piton.  
Remus Lupin aveva dovuto prendere un respiro profondo, prima di bussare. Ma anche se sapeva che Piton era tutt’altro che ben disposto nei suoi confronti, intendeva cercare di spiegare quello che era successo col molliccio di Paciock.  
Lupin era anche disposto a scusarsi e a sopportare il disprezzo e il disgusto che Piton gli riservava da quando aveva messo piede a Hogwarts, se avesse significato risparmiare il suo studente dalle ire del collega.  
“Buonasera, Severus. Spero di non disturbarti…” esordì, notando poi gli altri occupanti della stanza. “Oh, buonasera anche a voi, ragazzi.”  
Sorrise: era confortante e destabilizzante allo stesso tempo, non trovarsi ancora solo con Piton.   
Da un lato, era ben lieto di posticipare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto subire il sarcasmo del collega. Dall’altro, tutti e cinque i Serpeverde lo fissavano con lo stesso sguardo scrutatore e poco rassicurante del loro Direttore.  
Lupin fu colpito all’improvviso da quanto somigliassero a Piton: da Warrington, seduto con le lunghe gambe incrociate esattamente come l’uomo dietro alla scrivania, a Heartilly e a come teneva il libro che leggeva aperto con una mano sola: quante volte aveva visto Piton, da ragazzo, camminare per i corridoi reggendo così un libro di testo, il lungo naso affondato tra le pagine? Quello che meno ricordava Piton era McIver, che si dondolava su una sedia con un piede contro la scrivania.  
Non c’era da stupirsi che lo difendessero con gli altri studenti, né che fossero così simili a lui, se passavano il venerdì sera nel suo ufficio a leggere e giocare a scacchi. Già quello di per sé aveva del miracoloso: Piton che cercava la compagnia di qualcuno? E se passava tanto tempo con loro da trasmettere loro le sue piccole abitudini, allora doveva essere _affezionato_ a quei ragazzi.  
Tutto questo lo rendeva più umano, creava in Lupin la speranza che l’acredine che l’altro gli mostrava potesse essere vinta, in qualche modo, col tempo. Avrebbe reso più facile non perdere più di vista che, seppur di malavoglia, Piton lo stava aiutando in maniera cruciale.  
E…e se lo faceva Piton, voleva dire che non c’era niente di male a passare un po’ di tempo coi propri studenti, no?  
“Lupin,” pronunciò Piton, ogni sillaba grondante di disprezzo.  
I ragazzi mormorarono un ‘buonasera’ e restarono a fissarli. Heartilly aveva abbassato appena il suo libro e i suoi occhi saettavano da Lupin sulla soglia a Piton, seduto rigido, che sembrava una tigre pronta a balzare.  
“Non sapevo ti avrei trovato con i tuoi ragazzi,” disse Lupin, calmo. “Speravo potessimo scambiare due parole, se non è un problema.”  
Piton sospirò irritato: “No, certo. È comunque ora che voi torniate in sala comune.”  
“D’accordo, professore,” rispose De Atienza, passando il manuale di pozioni a Warrington.  
“Tanto avrei perso in due mosse,” commentò AshenHurst, facendo spallucce.  
McIver smise di dondolare.  
Chinandosi verso AshenHurst per aiutarla a riporre gli scacchi, sussurrò: “Non vuole testimoni, eh?”  
Piton lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Heartilly aveva ritrovato il suo sorriso e scambiava con Lupin qualche parola di circostanza, tenendo il libro appoggiato al petto come un frivolo ventaglio. Probabile che stesse usando il suo potere.  
“Anche lei, signorina Heartilly,” ordinò Piton.  
“Subito, professore,” rispose lei.  
Sollevò il libro verso Piton, sbattendo le ciglia. Il professore lesse il titolo e strinse gli occhi. Heartilly sbuffò e mise su un piccolo broncio, riponendo il libro sullo scaffale.  
Suo malgrado, Lupin ridacchiò.  
“Passi un buon fine settimana, professor Lupin,” fece De Atienza, passandogli accanto. “A domani, professor Piton.”  
Gli altri uscirono con lei, McIver per ultimo, con aria allegra e un sorriso sfrontato.  
“Quanto mi piacerebbe provare a origliare,” disse agli amici a bassa voce nel corridoio.  
“Allora?” chiese Isabel a Euriale. “Che voleva? È venuto a chiedergli di lasciare in pace quel Grifondoro?”  
Euriale scosse la testa: “Era tutto fuorché bellicoso. Forse è venuto a scusarsi per averlo fatto apparire vestito da nonnetta.”  
“In entrambi i casi ci vuole un bel coraggio,” osservò Liam, forse un po’ preoccupato.  
“Hai ragione,” gli disse Euriale. “Piton ha sempre detestato gli insegnanti di Difesa, ma questa volta è diverso: credo si conoscano, quei due.”  
Si morse il labbro, cercando di mettere a fuoco quel poco che aveva percepito da Piton. Era una faccenda personale, quasi intima. Saperlo la faceva sentire strana. In fin dei conti, che sapevano loro, del passato di Piton? Solo che era stato un Mangiamorte, mentre doveva esserci stato altro, oltre alla sfilza di sagome scure con il volto coperto che lei immaginava quando pensava alla cosa. Famiglia, scuola, amici…amanti?  
“Saranno andati a scuola assieme,” fece Liam con buon senso. “Hanno più o meno la stessa età, no?”  
“Ci sono!” esclamò Isabel. “Hai detto che ci vuole un bel coraggio? Ho capito: credevo fosse stato un Tassorosso, ma forse invece Lupin era un Grifondoro. Ecco spiegato perché Piton lo detesta visceralmente!”  
“Forse,” concesse Euriale.  
“Non era un gran mistero,” commentò Madeline.  
“Sapete qual è il mistero? Come ha fatto Black a uscire dalla sua cella, lasciare la prigione senza che i Dissennatori se ne accorgessero, insomma, dai, quelli percepiscono i pensieri, no? E poi ad arrivare in terraferma!” fece Will con enfasi.  
“Oh, Merlino, ricomincia!”  
“La vuoi piantare, Wallace?”  
Seguirono il corridoio diretti al dormitorio.  
Piton riordinò l’ufficio con un colpo di bacchetta, mentre Lupin si avvicinava e si sedeva di fronte a lui, sulla sedia appena tornata al suo posto: “Sono parecchio dotati, i tuoi studenti. Filius mi aveva avvertito, che il quinto anno di Serpeverde e Corvonero era da tenere d’occhio, ma davvero…”  
“Che volevi, Lupin?” lo interruppe Piton, freddo.  
Lupin inspirò a fondo: “Volevo solo dirti che se c’è qualcuno da biasimare, per questa storia del molliccio…magari te n’è giunta voce…ecco, sono io e non certo Paciock. Non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo.”  
Piton strinse pericolosamente gli occhi: “Ma tu sì.”  
“Be’, sì,” rispose Lupin, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Ma non è certo colpa mia, se Paciock ha paura di te.”  
“E umiliarmi di fronte ai Grifondoro ti è sembrato il modo migliore di procedere? Insegnare al piccolo, terrorizzato Paciock che ridere di qualcun altro dà coraggio?”  
Lupin fece una smorfia: “Severus, non è assolutamente quello che…”  
“Sai cosa mi sembra?” lo interruppe di nuovo Piton. “Mi sembra l’ennesima buffonata, l’ennesimo scherzo ai miei danni. Davvero ipocrita da parte tua, dopo aver detto a Silente che ormai siamo adulti e che speravi potessimo essere amici,” concluse Piton, sorridendo sgradevolmente.  
“L’ho detto e ci credevo,” rispose Lupin, teso. “E tu ti sei comportato da stronzo, per dire le cose come stanno. Con me e poi con Paciock. So che non avrei dovuto lasciarmi trasportare…”  
“Volevi qualcosa, Lupin?” ripeté Piton lentamente. “Perché _di sicuro_ non sei venuto per insultarmi e impicciarti di come tratto i miei studenti. Non a due settimane dalla prossima luna piena.”  
Lupin prese un altro respiro profondo, distogliendo lo sguardo dal ghigno dell’altro uomo.  
“Sì,” rispose infine, “volevo scusarmi. Non succederà più nulla del genere. Ma ho bisogno di te, Severus, e della Pozione Antilupo.” Risollevò gli occhi: “Ma potremmo anche comportarci civilmente, dato che vivremo sotto lo stesso tetto.”  
Piton rabbrividì di disgusto: “Non so proprio cosa ti aspettassi da me, Lupin. Nel caso non fosse ancora abbastanza chiaro, sappi che io ti odio: potevi uccidermi!”  
“Non avevo idea che fossi lì,” disse Lupin con calma disperazione. “ _Non ero in me_! Non potevo sapere che Sirius volesse giocarti un tiro mancino del genere, Severus. Come avrei potuto essere d’accordo? Mi avrebbe trasformato in un assassino!”  
Piton sbuffò e voltò la testa: “Sempre la stessa versione, dopo tutti questi anni. Finirò per crederci anch’io.”  
Lupin abbozzò un sorriso.  
“Ti avrebbe trasformato in un assassino…” ripeté Piton, tornando a fissare Lupin. “Come avete potuto non vedere chi era in realtà? Come avete potuto commettere questo errore?”  
Lupin chiuse gli occhi.  
“Me lo chiedo ogni giorno,” rispose stancamente.  
Rimasero in silenzio un minuto.  
“La prossima luna piena cade il primo ottobre,” disse Piton, dopo un po’. “Voglio che cominci ad assumere la Pozione Antilupo qualche giorno prima, per assicurarci una copertura ottimale. La preparazione è lunga, ma posso prepararne a sufficienza per coprire tutto il ciclo.”  
“Grazie, Severus.”  
Piton fece una smorfia: “Sono l’ultimo al mondo che ci tiene a rivederti coperto di peli e zanne, Lupin.”  
“E possiamo comportarci civilmente l’uno con l’altro?” sorrise Lupin.  
“Purché tu non mi stia tra i piedi per tutto il resto del mese,” grugnì il professor di Pozioni, alzandosi.  
Lupin si alzò a sua volta. Quella sì che era una conquista.  
“Oh, togliti quello stupido sorriso speranzoso dalla faccia!” ringhiò Piton.  
  
“Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che a Flint piacciano grossi e cattivi,” commentò Will, alla fine delle selezioni mentre rientravano al castello.  
Liam scoppiò in una risata.  
“Ormai la squadra di Serpeverde sembra una squadra di lotta libera,” annuì Madeline. “E il livello è sceso, dovete ammetterlo.”  
Liam smise di ridere.  
“Be’, è inevitabile! Le squadre cambiano. Derrick e Boyle non saranno mai bravi come Plimmswood, e le performances di Malfoy non sono costanti come quelle di Higgs,” rispose, un po’ piccato.  
“Malfoy non si è ancora ripreso?” chiese Euriale.   
Il cercatore non si era visto, alle selezioni.  
“Quello non ha niente!” esclamò Will.  
“Già, credo che stia solo cercando di saltare qualche allenamento, visto che il tempo non accenna a migliorare,” disse Liam, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Il piccolo odia la pioggia? Gli fa increspare i capelli?” chiese Isabel.  
Will ghignò.  
“Il vecchio capitano non lo avrebbe permesso, ma a Flint piace l’idea di tenersi buono Malfoy…” rispose Liam. “E onestamente, a nessuno di noi piace l’idea di giocare col maltempo. Neanche a me dispiacerebbe saltare i prossimi allenamenti,” concluse, stringendo le spalle di Isabel.  
Lei sorrise maliziosa: “Posso parlare io con Flint…”  
Will si girò verso il fondo del parco: era già troppo buio per scorgerlo, ma laggiù si trovava il cancello principale, ora pattugliato dai Dissennatori.  
“Hanno avvistato di nuovo Black,” disse.  
Euriale annuì: “Ma quando gli Auror sono arrivati non hanno trovato nessuna traccia di lui. Non sono più vicini a catturarlo rispetto a un mese fa.”  
“Ma ora sanno per certo dove sta andando, no?” fece il ragazzo mentre varcavano il portone di ingresso. “Sta venendo a Hogwarts. Non è più solo una supposizione: si muove verso di noi. Non sta cercando di fuggire.”  
“Perché?” chiese Madeline. “Insomma, deve sapere che non ha speranza di sfuggire ai Dissennatori.”  
“È pazzo, no? O l’idea della vendetta è così irresistibile che è disposto a morire provandoci…”  
“Non ha seriamente chances di avvicinarsi a Harry Potter, finché il ragazzo resta a Hogwarts,” disse Liam mente attraversavano il passaggio segreto per la sala comune.  
“Stavate parlando di Sirius Black?” chiese Draco Malfoy, avvicinandosi.  
Benché in Sala Grande o nei corridoi si lamentasse ancora del dolore, aveva smesso di portare il braccio al collo.  
Sorrise malignamente: “Black non riuscirà mai ad entrare, ma con un po’ di fortuna Potter sarà così stupido da andare a cercarlo!”  
“Perché mai dovrebbe farlo?” chiese Madeline aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Perché è stato Black a consegnare i genitori di San Potter al Signore Oscuro!” ghignò Malfoy. “Quanto spero che Potter lo trovi e che quello psicopatico lo faccia a pezzi come quei babbani!”  
“‘Quello psicopatico’ è cugino primo di tua madre, non è vero?” gli chiese Isabel con un sorriso.  
Malfoy smise di ghignare: “E allora?”  
“Oh, niente. Solo, è curioso sentire con quanta leggerezza parli della follia che serpeggia nella famiglia di _tua madre_. Sbaglio, o anche tua zia non era proprio un esempio di personalità equilibrata?”  
Le guance di Malfoy si tinsero di rosa: “La famiglia di mia madre non ti riguarda, De Atienza.”  
“Per fortuna no!” rise Isabel, superandolo.  
Will la seguì tenendo a braccetto Euriale e Madeline con aria soddisfatta.  
Liam rimase: “Volevi chiedermi delle selezioni?”  
Il ragazzino pallido distolse lo sguardo dalla schiena di Isabel e annuì.  
Liam lo ragguagliò sulle novità.  
“A me non dà fastidio più di tanto questa commedia del braccio, ma mi dispiacerebbe perdere coi Grifondoro. Vedi di venire ai prossimi allenamenti,” concluse.  
“È il capitano che mi ha detto di non farmi ancora vedere,” rispose Malfoy imbronciato.  
“Davvero? Ha qualcosa in mente?” indagò Liam, interessato.  
“Non sapevo che Black fosse il responsabile della morte dei Potter…” disse Will, quando si sedettero vicino alle vetrate  
Tutti si ricordavano del Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto, del neonato Harry Potter che aveva sconfitto l’Oscuro Signore, ma era facile dimenticare che i genitori del ragazzo non erano stati altrettanto fortunati  
“Volete tutta la storia?” chiese Euriale. “Ho sentito mio zio raccontarla a mio padre, prima di partire per la scuola”  
Will sgranò gli occhi: “Che aspettavi a dircelo?”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Pensavo la conosceste tutti. Che fosse una di quelle informazioni che le famiglie Serpeverde tramandano assieme al valore del sangue, alle rivalità secolari e ai pettegolezzi dei quadri.”  
“Devi piantarla di trattarci come oggetti di uno studio sociologico, Elly!” la sgridò Isabel.  
Liam li raggiunse e Euriale cominciò a raccontare, soprattutto per Will, che la osservava con occhi intensi da sopra le dita intrecciate.  
“C’erano una volta un giovane Sirius Black e un giovane James Potter,” cominciò in un sussurro.  
Will si fece più vicino: riusciva perfettamente a immaginare Black da giovane, con lo stesso sguardo magnetico e pericoloso che le foto segnaletiche pubblicate sul Profeta ritraevano.  
“Erano inseparabili, vicini come fratelli,” continuò Euriale. “Black fece da testimone alle nozze dei Potter, fu fatto padrino del piccolo Harry. I Potter, marito e moglie, si opponevano al Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, erano alleati di Silente. Quando il pericolo si fece troppo grande, Silente li nascose con un Incanto Fidelius.”  
Madeline inspirò tra i denti: “È un incantesimo molto potente. Si nasconde un segreto in una persona. Finché questa non parla, il segreto non può essere svelato in alcun modo.”  
Euriale annuì: “Il nascondiglio dei Potter fu affidato a Black, che sarebbe morto, piuttosto che tradirli.”  
“Deve aver cambiato idea, a un certo punto…” fece Liam.  
“Silente temeva che ci fosse una spia, tra i suoi, e quella spia si rivelò essere Black. Svelò a Voi-Sapete-Chi dov’erano nascosti i Potter. Non poteva sapere di averlo mandato incontro alla sua sconfitta.”  
“E quando fece saltare in aria quei tredici babbani, allora?” chiese Madeline.  
“Tredici babbani e un mago,” corresse Euriale.  
“Lo fece quando i Maghi Tiratori Scelti del Ministero andarono a prenderlo, no?” intervenne Isabel. “Il mago ucciso era un Auror?”  
“No. Era un altro amico dei Potter. Qualcuno che sapeva chi era il Custode Segreto del loro nascondiglio, qualcuno che sapeva chi doveva averli traditi.”  
“Lo ha cercato per vendicarsi? Che idiota,” commentò Liam.  
Will inclinò il capo: “Credo che avrei fatto lo stesso…”  
“Gettarti contro un nemico in preda alla rabbia e al dolore?” gli domandò Liam. Poi sorrise: “Lo sappiamo, che avresti fatto lo stesso.”  
Will abbozzò un sorriso a sua volta. Euriale gli accarezzò una guancia.  
“E questo è quello che si racconta,” concluse poi. “Black fu portato via dagli uomini del Ministero che rideva, rideva, rideva.” Fece una pausa, poi un sorrisetto: “A mio zio tremava la voce, mentre lo raccontava: ‘Tutti quei corpi, una voragine in mezzo alla strada, e Black che rideva, come un demone dell’abisso’”  
“Spaventoso,” convenne Isabel senza grande interesse.  
“Mi sorprende che non ne sapeste nulla,” disse Euriale.   
“Questo non l’avranno scritto sui giornali,” spiegò Madeline. “Se ci pensi, questa storia lascia intendere molte cose sulla Guerra Magica…Silente vi aveva parte, ma non a fianco del Ministero; c’erano spie, traditori; ultimo, e non meno scioccante, il Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto è figlioccio di un evaso da Azkaban che ha tradito i suoi genitori. Black è il suo tutore: per molti incantesimi e legami magici questo è un fatto inviolabile. È di sicuro un’informazione da non divulgare.”  
“Avranno voluto proteggere il ragazzo, lo capisco,” rispose Euriale, “ma perché circondare quegli anni di un alone di segretezza, perché questo tabù sulla Guerra Magica? È storia recente, e noi non ne sappiamo praticamente nulla.”  
“Sento che è in arrivo una gita nell’ufficio di Piton per chiederlo a lui,” bofonchiò Liam.  
“Non sei curioso?” gli chiese Isabel.  
“Sicuro,” rispose Liam, guardando altrove. “Ma sì, che Piton si concentri sui Grandi Drammi del Passato,” concluse, alzandosi in piedi di slancio.  
“Invece di concentrarsi su cosa?” chiese Madeline.  
“Oh, niente. Magari il fatto che ho promesso di leggere quel dannato libro di Pozioni…”  
  
“Bene, ragazzi, ho pensato di approfittare di questa tregua dalla pioggia per tenere una lezione che sarebbe impossibile in aula,” disse Lupin con entusiasmo, dopo aver scortato le classi di Corvonero e Serpeverde sulle rive del lago.  
Era vero, quella mattina non pioveva, ma il cielo era comunque grigio e coperto e il terreno era zuppo d’acqua. Stufa di scivolare nel fango, Clarke fece apparire ai suoi piedi un paio di galosce.  
“Ottima idea, Penny,” sorrise Lupin.  
Altri imitarono Clarke (Isabel imprecando sottovoce: “Se avessi voluto fare lezione all’aperto avrei scelto Cura delle Creature Magiche!”), ma non Will, che indossava come sempre stivali da paddock.  
“Ora seguitemi, prego, senza parlare. Costeggeremo le rive del lago verso est: attenzione a dove mettete i piedi.”  
Si avviarono dietro al professore, allontanandosi dal castello e dai suoi prati curati, mentre le rive del lago si facevano più incolte e selvagge. Presto la scuola sparì alla vista, coperta dalle fronde di una macchia di larici e cespugli lacustri.  
“Piano, ora…” li avvertì Lupin. “Stiamo per vedere delle creature che potrebbero anche metterci in difficoltà, quindi date un’occhiata, ma non avvicinatevi.”  
Incuriositi, i ragazzi si sporsero attraverso il fogliame.  
“Oh!”  
“Mi aspettavo…non so, delle creature acquatiche,” fece Isabel battendo le palpebre.  
Sulla riva si potevano scorgere tre cavalli grondanti d’acqua che pascolavano tra le radici di alcune piante. Sembrava che i giunchi e le alghe del lago si fossero impigliate nelle loro criniere e nelle loro code.  
“Quelle _sono_ creature acquatiche!” esclamò Clarke. “Sono kelpie!”  
“Eccellente! 5 punti a Corvonero!” approvò Lupin. “I kelpie vivono vicino ai laghi. Possono assumere diverse forme, ma la più comune è questa: un cavallo con criniera e coda di giunchi verdastri. Ora stanno pascolando, ma qualcuno sa dirmi di cosa si cibano, se ne hanno l’occasione?”  
Un ragazzo di Corvonero, Durham, alzò la mano: “Di persone: ingannano i bambini o i viaggiatori, convincendoli a salire loro in groppa, poi li portano dove l’acqua è profonda e li affogano, per poi divorarne i corpi.”  
“Molto bene, è esatto. Altri 5 punti,” disse Lupin.  
“Come fanno a convincere qualcuno a salirgli in groppa? Io non mi avvicinerei mai a una di quelle bestie!” fece Isabel con una smorfia.  
“Infestano soprattutto la zona dei laghi, qui in Scozia. Zone paludose, difficili da attraversare: per un viaggiatore nei tempi antichi trovare un cavallo poteva significare scampare alla morte,” le spiegò Will.  
“Ben detto: un viaggiatore ingannato da un kelpie pensava di potersi affidare a lui per scegliere il percorso più sicuro, e invece si ritrovava a lottare nell’acqua gelida,” raccontò il professore.  
Tutta la classe rabbrividì.  
“Per renderli innocui e tenerli sotto controllo c’è un incantesimo apposito,” continuò Lupin.  
“L’Incantesimo Imposium. Rende docile il kelpie e lo costringe ad obbedire al mago che lo usa. Rende possibile addestrarli senza rischi,” rispose ancora Will.  
“Molto bene, William. Ne avete parlato a Cura delle Creature Magiche?”  
Will scosse la testa: “C’era un lago infestato da kelpie sulle nostre terre.”  
“Ah! Hai assistito alla disinfestazione?”  
“Sì.”   
“Quindi hai già visto impiegare l’Incantesimo Imposium. Vuoi provare a usarlo tu stesso e dare una dimostrazione alla classe?” gli propose Lupin.  
Will sbattè gli occhi, sorpreso: “Uh…sicuro!”  
Si fece avanti, mentre Lupin raccomandava alla classe di osservare attentamente e di non muoversi.  
“Ok, William, andiamo.”  
Will e Lupin uscirono dai cespugli. I kelpie li notarono immediatamente: uno si allontanò di qualche passo, mentre gli altri si avvicinarono ai due maghi.  
“Uno a te e uno a me, William, d’accordo?”  
Le creature si mossero con aria amichevole, calmi e maestosi. Quasi subito Will percepì la loro magia, che scorreva tra le criniere di giunchi e scivolava sulle schiene possenti fino agli zoccoli agili e leggeri attorno ai quali sbocciavano fiori di fango ad ogni passo.  
“Pronto?” chiese Lupin, levando la bacchetta.  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
“Ora!”  
Scagliarono entrambi l’incantesimo e i due kelpie si arrestarono, placidi. Lupin si avvicinò al suo con un sorriso: “Tornatene nel lago, adesso, su.”  
La creatura abbassò la testa grondante d’acqua e scese dalla riva. Si immerse e nuotò via.   
Will accarezzò la fronte del suo kelpie, poi gli posò la mano sul naso e lo spinse indietro di un passo. Il kelpie non oppose nessuna resistenza. Will indicò il centro del lago con un gesto ampio del braccio e la creatura vi si diresse con calma.  
“Davvero ben fatto, William. Si direbbe che tu sia portato, con le creature magiche. 10 punti a Serpeverde!” commentò Lupin.  
Gli altri Serpeverde applaudirono.   
Will rivolse loro un inchino esagerato, poi chiamò Lupin: “Professore, ce n’è ancora uno…le dispiace se provo una cosa? Visto che c’è lei a guardarmi le spalle…”  
Lupin lo scrutò incuriosito: “D’accordo, ma stai attento.”  
Il terzo kelpie si era tenuto in disparte, ma quando Will si allontanò da Lupin si fece subito incontro al biondo, trottando giocosamente.   
Will fece apparire un cordino con un anello a un’estremità attraverso cui passò l’altro capo del cordino, formando un piccolo cappio a strozzo. Lasciò che il kelpie si avvicinasse: gli accarezzò la testa, il naso e la barbozza, e gli fece scivolare il piccolo cappio in bocca, sulle barre. Poi gli saltò sulla schiena.  
I suoi compagni esplosero in diverse esclamazioni preoccupate e Lupin esalò un ‘William!’ con tono di avvertimento.  
Will sorrise, gustando la sensazione di essere di nuovo a cavallo dopo quasi due mesi, anche se il kelpie era strano, freddo e bagnato, e aveva lo stesso odore dell’acqua del lago, di rocce e alghe.  
Subito la creatura provò a dirigersi verso l’acqua, ma Will impugnò saldamente il cordino con una mano e i giunchi della criniera con l’altra, assieme alla bacchetta. Tirando il cordino verso il basso e a sinistra, sbilanciò la testa del kelpie in quella direzione: la bestia girò a sinistra per perdita di equilibrio.  
Will sorrise, concentrato: non lo avrebbe lasciato raggiungere il lago.  
Il kelpie scosse la testa, strattonando il cordino. Will mantenne la presa, rilasciando solo quando il kelpie girò ancora a sinistra.  
L’animale fece un giro completo su se stesso e puntò di nuovo il lago, più deciso, questa volta. Continuò ad avanzare più o meno dritto anche quando Will gli piegò il collo; il ragazzo arretrò la gamba sinistra premendola contro il suo fianco, finché il kelpie non cedette e incrociò le zampe posteriori verso destra, allontanandosi dalla pressione e dando di nuovo la schiena all’acqua.   
Innervosita, la creatura provò a impennarsi e a sgroppare, ma Will mantenne l’equilibrio aggrappandosi alla criniera e arretrando la schiena. Sentì i suoi compagni trattenere il fiato.   
Dato che Will gli teneva il collo piegato, il kelpie non riusciva ad accelerare più di tanto, cosa che avrebbe fatto scivolare il cavaliere dalla sua schiena bagnata.   
Will si godette le esclamazioni soffocate del suo pubblico, ma quando un paio di sgroppate particolarmente violente rischiarono di schiacciargli brutalmente i testicoli, decise che era meglio concludere.  
Riuscì a far allontanare la creatura dalla riva di un altro paio di metri, le lasciò raddrizzare il collo e la accarezzò: il kelpie rimase fermo, valutando la situazione.  
“Ora scendi, William, avanti. Il kelpie sta cercando un modo di raggiungere l’acqua, e potrebbe decidere di cambiare forma,” gli disse Lupin. “A meno che tu non sia in grado di cavalcare con la stessa abilità anche un serpente marino, ti suggerirei di scendere e usare la magia.”  
Will rise e smontò.  
Il kelpie si fece avanti minaccioso, ma non appena Will disse ‘Imposium’ si bloccò e si rilassò sospirando. Will lo spedì a raggiungere i suoi compagni nel lago.  
“Temerario,” fece Lupin.  
Non sembrava esattamente un rimprovero e Will non si scusò: “Meno che provarci da solo, senza un’intera classe di Difesa pronta a correre in mio soccorso.”  
“Io non credo che sarei proprio corsa in tuo soccorso, Wallace,” fece Isabel.  
Will avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma fu improvvisamente colpito da un brivido di freddo. Era bagnato fradicio.  
“È ora di tornare in classe. Leggete il capitolo sui kelpie e preparate una tema per la prossima settimana,” ordinò il professore.  
“Ti sei divertito?” chiese Euriale a Will mentre lei e Madeline lo asciugavano con la magia.  
“Oh, sì. Vorrei che Cura delle Creature Magiche fosse così,” sospirò il ragazzo, stretto nel suo mantello.  
  



	30. quinto anno. Capitolo 4

## Capitolo 4

  
  
“È un incantesimo estremamente utile,” disse AshenHurst. “Non so proprio come abbiamo fatto a vivere finora senza usarlo…”  
“È vero! Quanto tempo avrei risparmiato, se avessi potuto appellare gli oggetti sparsi in fondo al mio baule o all’armadio,” convenne De Atienza.  
“Dubito sia stato pensato per un uso così frivolo come appellare i tuoi trucchi dal baule,” le rispose AshenHurst alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E poi, si può sapere quanti ne hai? Già il nostro bagno rigurgita mascara, cipria e rossetti, come fai ad averne anche il baule pieno?”  
“Avrà un doppio fondo…” suppose Heartilly.  
“Certo che sì! C’è un incantesimo espandi-spazio su ognuno degli scomparti!” rispose orgogliosa De Atienza.  
Piton, McIver e Warrington le lasciarono battibeccare, per niente interessati all’inventario dei cosmetici di De Atienza.  
“Ho sentito che avete fatto una lezione pratica con i kelpie,” disse Piton.  
“Oh, sì. Interessante,” rispose McIver, vago.  
“E che _qualcuno_ ha cercato di domarne uno come fosse stato un cavallo,” continuò il professore, stringendo gli occhi.  
McIver tossicchiò, imbarazzato.  
Warrington ghignò: “È stato un bel rodeo, professore!”  
“Lupin non doveva permettertelo,” fece Piton, freddo.  
McIver fece un timido sorriso: “Se mi fossi trovato in difficoltà, il professor Lupin sarebbe intervenuto…”  
“Cosa ti fa credere di poterti affidare a Lupin?” chiese Piton, brusco.  
“Ero…ero comunque insieme agli altri, professore,” rispose McIver.  
Piton percepì sulla schiena lo sguardo delle ragazze, distratte dalle loro chiacchiere, e cambiò argomento.  
“Di te non ho sentito nulla, Liam,” riprese, in tono calmo.  
Warrington sgranò gli occhi: “Io non ho fatto niente!” Il suo sguardo saettò per la stanza.  
“Non ho detto questo,” replicò Piton, attento. “Mi sembri un po’ sulle spine, o sbaglio? È successo qualcosa?”  
Warrington scosse la testa e tornò a puntare gli occhi su ‘Distillati e Pozioni’: “Uh-Uh. Nulla.”  
Uno strano comportamento, rifletté Piton, considerando che da diverso tempo Warrington non creava problemi e non era più in soggezione davanti a lui.  
McIver intervenne per distogliere l’attenzione dal suo amico: “Professore, l’altro giorno parlavamo di Sirius Black…”  
“Perché sei così ossessionato da lui?” gli chiese Piton.  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle: “La sua fuga è inspiegabile. Come riesca a non farsi catturare dal Ministero è inspiegabile. E…il fascino dell’orrore, presumo. La storia di Black diventa sempre più agghiacciante.”  
Le ragazze si girarono verso di loro e Warrington posò il libro sulla scrivania di Piton.  
AshenHurst annuì: “Vero. Sapevamo che Black era un sostenitore di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, ovviamente, ma Euriale ci ha raccontato che era dalla parte di Silente e lo ha tradito, consegnando i Potter al Signore Oscuro.”  
“E che ne sa Heartilly, di questa storia?” la interruppe Piton.  
Heartilly ripeté che lo aveva sentito raccontare a Cornelius Caramell.   
“Non si tratta di informazioni di dominio pubblico, giusto?” chiese la ragazza.  
Piton alzò le spalle: “Non è propriamente un segreto. Chi conosceva i Potter o Black all’epoca ne è al corrente, ma Silente spinse per non fare troppa pubblicità alla cosa. D’altronde, ai più non interessava molto: il Signore Oscuro era svanito e c’era un piccolo eroe da festeggiare,” concluse con una smorfia amara. “Nessuno voleva pensare più del dovuto a quanto subdolo e crudele fosse stato Black.”  
Osservò i suoi studenti valutare le sue parole e sperò che fosse finita lì: non era un argomento di cui voleva discutere. Sentì un moto di rabbia e rancore per Black risalirgli dallo stomaco, bruciargli la gola, scaldargli il viso, spingerlo quasi a scoprire i denti. Li aveva traditi e condannati a morte, dopo tutto quello che lui aveva fatto per salvarli!  
Si alzò, dando la schiena ai ragazzi e chiudendo la mente, prima che Heartilly percepisse quello che provava. Raggiunse il piccolo tavolino circolare e la teiera d’argento.  
“Altro tè?”  chiese.  
“Per me grazie,” rispose De Atienza.  
“Professore…” cominciò Heartilly e Piton si irrigidì impercettibilmente. “Perché si parla così poco della Guerra Magica? È tutto avvolto nel mistero: chi vi prese parte, chi combatté per il Ministero e chi per Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato…”  
Piton sospirò, passando il suo tè a De Atienza: “Per quanto riguarda chi si schierò con l’Oscuro Signore, capite bene che ci sarebbe poco da guadagnare, ricordando al resto della comunità magica di esserle stato nemico. Per quanto riguarda tutti gli altri…” Tornò a sedersi, scegliendo con cura cosa dire. “Si tratta di vergogna, suppongo. Il Ministero tardò a riconoscere l’ampiezza del potere dell’Oscuro Signore e molti non condannarono il suo operato se non nelle fasi di maggior violenza della Guerra. Dapprima, sembrava che lui e i suoi Mangiamorte avessero davvero qualcosa da offrire alla società magica, che potessero proteggerla dai babbani.”  
Il pericolo che il mondo babbano rappresentava a tutt’oggi per i maghi era un argomento comune nelle famiglie purosangue e tutti e cinque i suoi ragazzi annuirono.  
“Quando il Signore Oscuro cadde,” riprese Piton “e i suoi seguaci vennero catturati, molti maghi furono costretti ad ammettere che in circostanze simili non si sarebbero comportati diversamente. Molti Mangiamorte giurarono di non aver avuto altra scelta che servire il Signore Oscuro, pena la morte. Punirli per questo sarebbe stato…ipocrita. Il Wizengamot si accontentò di imprigionare i più violenti e incontrollabili e concesse agli altri, specie ai più ricchi, ai più influenti, a coloro che potevano essere buone risorse per il nostro mondo, il perdono. Ma la vergogna di aver lasciato accadere cose terribili rimane. Anzi, non è solo questo, è qualcosa di più: è l’idea di essersi fatti manipolare e usare dal Signore Oscuro, che ancora tormenta molti. Alcuni suoi seguaci dissero di essere stati stregati, e ciò non era molto lontano dal vero, anche quando non erano controllati dalla Maledizione Imperius.”  
Piton fece una pausa, ricordando: “Lui era…affascinante. La sua promessa di conoscenza e potere molto seducente. Offriva uno scopo, una guida, un’occasione di riscatto, a seconda di cosa desiderava nel profondo chi aveva di fronte.” Batté le palpebre, tornando al presente: “Ovviamente, era tutta un’illusione.”  
“Perché?” chiese Heartilly in un sussurro.  
Piton temeva di aver detto troppo.  
“Perché il fine ultimo del Signore Oscuro era il potere,” rispose con voce secca. “Che lo avrebbe condiviso coi suoi seguaci o impiegato per la protezione della comunità magica resta da dimostrare.” Si alzò nuovamente: “È tardi.”  
I suoi studenti si alzarono senza proteste. De Atienza posò la sua tazza di tè ancora intatta.  
Euriale continuò a ripensare alle parole di Piton. Era davvero solo vergogna, la ragione del silenzio sull’ascesa di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato? Tutti quei misteri, tutti quei documenti secretati, i processi a porte chiuse. Continuava a pensare che ci fosse una verità scomoda da tenere al sicuro nel dimenticatoio.   
E c’era un’altra cosa: il modo in cui Piton aveva parlato di cose di cui solo i diretti interessati potevano essere al corrente. Per la prima volta Piton non aveva raccontato loro di fatti storici, come le tradizioni Serpeverde o la leggenda della Camera dei Segreti. Aveva parlato del suo passato. Doveva sapere che lo avrebbero notato.  
Voleva dire che Piton si fidava di loro?  
  
Il brutto tempo concesse una tregua duratura la settimana di Halloween. Un vento freddo scostò le nuvole e asciugò il terreno, lasciandolo duro e ghiacciato, e continuò a soffiare, promettendo una gelida gita ad Hogsmeade, la domenica di Halloween.  
“A voi sembra prudente permettere le visite al villaggio?” domandò Isabel mentre si facevano spuntare dalla lista di Gazza. “Con Black a piede libero e un sacco di studenti che fanno avanti e indietro dal castello…”  
“Non scherzare, Isabel, abbiamo bisogno di uscire da lì, ogni tanto!” le ripose Will. “E se ti preoccupa, Harry Potter rimarrà a scuola, al sicuro. Hai sentito Malfoy, prima, no?”  
“Ehi, potrei pensare che non ti va di uscire con me!” scherzò Liam.  
Isabel gli si aggrappò a un braccio, tirandoselo vicino: “Stupido…Dicevo solo che Black potrebbe approfittare della confusione e sgattaiolare dento.”  
“Sembra che abbiano pensato a come evitarlo,” disse Madeline, accennando al cancello principale.  
Decine di Dissennatori erano appostati ai due lati del gigantesco cancello, sotto le colonne sormontate dai cinghiali alati. Tre di loro stavano sulla soglia del cancello, creando una rete attraverso cui gli studenti erano costretti a passare.   
I Serpeverde rallentarono il passo inconsciamente.  
“Dobbiamo passarci in mezzo?” chiese Liam.  
Gli studenti si affrettavano a uscire a gruppetti compatti. Già da dove si trovavano i Serpeverde si potevano sentire i respiri liquidi e profondi dei Dissennatori ogni volta che percepivano qualcuno avvicinarsi.  
“Ho paura di sì,” rispose Euriale, scambiando uno sguardo preoccupato con Will. “Vi ricordate cos’ha detto Lupin? Li attraggono le emozioni e l’eccitazione. Cerchiamo di stare calmi e diamoci una mossa.”  
Liam si gettò un’occhiata alle spalle, come se l’idea di tornare al castello fosse più allettante, ma poi si rigirò risoluto.  
Madeline guardò a sua volta: scorse due testa rosse in avvicinamento e decise che non avevano proprio bisogno di preoccuparsi dei Weasley: “Allora? Che aspettiamo?”  
Attraversarono la pattuglia di Dissennatori senza incidenti e senza ritardi, ma infreddoliti oltre ogni rimedio.  
“Spero che questa storia finisca presto,” commentò Isabel, aggrappandosi ancora più forte al braccio di Liam.  
Pensarono di entrare a scaldarsi ai Tre Manici di Scopa, ma sembrava che tutti avessero avuto la stessa idea, perciò ripiegarono su una cioccolata calda da Mielandia.  
“Mi pare un’idea anche migliore!” approvò Liam.  
Quando uscirono rinfrancati dal cioccolato si diressero da Zonco.  
“Credete che quelli del sesto e del settimo anno avranno dei problemi ad organizzare la festa di Halloween della Casa?” chiese Isabel.  
“Non credo,” le rispose Will. “Molte cose arrivano dalla cucina della scuola. Quello che viene da fuori, gli alcolici, per intenderci, arriva con la posta. E dato che Sirius Black non può spedirsi a scuola, quella non è sotto controllo.”  
“Tu che ne sai?” gli chiese Madeline.  
Come i ragazzi degli ultimi anni organizzassero i party della Casa era da sempre oggetto di speculazioni. Isabel si era ridotta a chiedere al fratello maggiore informazioni sull’argomento, ma senza successo.  
“È scappato qualcosa di bocca a Bletcheley e Flint,” rispose Liam.  
Lui frequentava i ragazzi anche al di fuori degli allenamenti, e ogni tanto Will si univa a loro.  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Dovremmo lasciarla organizzare a questi due la festa, l’anno prossimo.”  
“Neanche morta!” inveì Isabel. “Wallace, continua pure a occuparti dei pipistrelli per la Sala Grande, grazie!”  
Will scelse di non prendersela, anche se ultimamente Isabel era più acida che mai, con lui.  
Zonco era da sempre troppo interessante per preoccuparsi di altro, almeno per un po’. Si misero a curiosare per il negozio, straripante di confezioni colorate di scherzi: cacchebombe, frisbee zannuti, bacchette magiche finte e aragoste di plastica che tornavano alla loro forma originale senza alcun preavviso (“Sostituite la piuma d’oca del vostro vicino di banco o il prezioso cappellino nuovo di vostra sorella con le nostre Aragoste Ritornanti! E poi, non resta che aspettare!”).  
Will si ritrovò all’improvviso ostaggio di una ragazzina che aveva visto diverse volte far visita ai Thestral, con cui aveva scambiato a volte poche, strane parole. Fece cenno a Madeline di lascarlo indietro. Non ci teneva che le altre lo vedessero con quella stramba ragazza: era già lui, lo strano del gruppo.  
Euriale e Madeline continuarono a curiosare per il negozio. Passarono oltre i gemelli Weasley che discutevano tra loro sull’incantesimo usato su una penna autocorreggente per barare agli esami e sulla possibilità di replicarlo o meno.  
“Ah, Heartilly, sei tu! Non immaginavo frequentassi posti che non fossero i sotterranei o la biblioteca.”  
Euriale si girò verso Nora Irving: “Davvero tieni d’occhio come passo il mio tempo? Il sesto anno è così noioso?”  
Irving sorrise: “Credevo stessi con McIver.”  
“È così.”  
“Sul serio? Non vi si vede quasi mai insieme, e tu hai sempre l’aria così fredda…qualcuno potrebbe pensare che il tuo ragazzo non sia davvero impegnato.”  
“Che vuole questa?” chiese Madeline, rimettendo a posto della Polvere Ridanciana.  
“Non hai sentito? Irving suggerisce che io marchi il mio ragazzo con il mio odore, o qualcosa di simile, per allontanare le altre…”  
“Venendo da una cagna, mi sembra un suggerimento più che sensato,” replicò Madeline.  
I gemelli Weasley si girarono a fissarla: “Davvero feroce, AshenHurst!”  
Irving la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma non le diede la soddisfazione di risponderle.   
Si rivolse di nuovo a Euriale: “Will non è come voi. Lui è appassionato, entusiasta, vivo. Non capisco proprio che ci veda, in te. Presto anche lui realizzerà che non si diverte e spreca il suo tempo, con una piccola serpe frigida e manipolatrice!”  
“Questa dev’essere la famosa ira inarrestabile di una donna respinta. E unita alla spavalderia di Grifondoro, per giunta!” commentò Euriale con Madeline.    
“Se scoppiasse una rissa tra ragazze saremmo tenuti a separarle?” chiese Fred Weasley al suo gemello.  
“Dai, Nora, lasciala perdere. Non farti venire il sangue amaro per McIver: è un Serpeverde, per le mutande di Merlino!” esclamò invece George Weasley.  
Will raggiunse il gruppetto in quel momento, borbottando tra sé: “Più fuori di Kettleburn e del Preside messi assieme…ehi, ciao.”   
Fece scorrere gli occhi da Nora Irving alle sue amiche e poi bloccò perplesso sull’espressione di eccitata aspettativa dei gemelli Weasley.  
“Ehi, McIver. Non ti abbiamo più visto al ritrovo del primo piano,” disse Nora Irving.  
Will si strinse nelle spalle: “Io e Liam suoniamo per conto nostro, ora.” Non ci teneva a finire di nuovo nel mirino della Burbage per l’integrazione e la tolleranza tra purosangue e mezzosangue.  
“Io sarei sempre felice di vederti fare un salto,” rispose Nora prima di andarsene.  
Euriale sollevò gli occhi al cielo, ma Madeline espresse il suo pensiero ad alta voce: “Patetico.”  
Will non disse nulla.  
Prese la mano della sua fidanzata e sorrise: “Liam e Isabel propongono una passeggiata fino alla Stamberga Strillante, e poi di fermarci in quella sala da tè vicino…”  
“Questo si chiama svicolare, McIver!”  
“È un uomo saggio, fratello, che sa come evitare scenate di gelosia,” fecero i Weasley con due ghigni identici.  
“Vi sembro il tipo da scenate da gelosia?” sibilò Euriale. “Per me va bene, Will. Maddie?”  
“Sì, questo posto è frequentato solo da idioti e da pezzenti, a quanto pare.”  
Le ragazze si avviarono e Will le seguì, impiegando la tecnica collaudata di Liam: restare prudentemente in silenzio.  
Isabel e Liam erano già fuori dal negozio, in compagnia di diverse studentesse del terzo anno di Serpeverde alla loro prima uscita a Hogsmeade.  
Liam, notò Madeline, aveva assunto la posa da ‘fidanzato silenzioso e burbero, ma paziente’. Avrebbe fatto furore tra le cugine di Isabel alla festa di Capodanno dei Gascoyne-De Atienza.  
“Nora Irving è tornata all’attacco,” gli raccontò discretamente Madeline, mentre si congedavano da quelle del terzo.  
Isabel aveva preso Euriale sottobraccio e la aggiornava sulle ultime novità riportate dalle sue piccole spie. Will ascoltava tra il divertito e l’inorridito.  
“Non ti preoccupare. A Wallace non interessa,” le rispose Liam. “Irving conosce a malapena Will. E se continua a provarci così, glielo confermerà in pieno.”  
“Hai ragione.”  
La Stamberga Strillante non era diversa da tutte le altre volte, ma Isabel mandò lo stesso un gridolino eccitato: “Eccola! Dovremmo scavalcare e guardare dentro…”  
Liam si lasciò trascinare fino alla staccionata di legno che circondava la vecchia casa abbandonata: “Ah, sì? In onore dei vecchi tempi?”  
“In onore della prima volta che siamo rimasti da soli,” corresse Isabel in un sussurro seducente.  
Dovettero soprassedere, perché arrivarono diversi altri visitatori attratti dal luogo più infestato della Gran Bretagna.  
“Si gela! Dov’è questa sala da tè?” fece Will.  
La sala da tè di Madama Piediburro era certamente calda e accogliente, ma il particolare che colpì Madeline fu un altro: “È un posto da coppiette!”  
Quasi tutti i tavolini erano occupati da un ragazzo e una ragazza, qualcuno impegnato in effusioni o nello scambio di sguardi languidi.  
“Be’, sì,” ammise Liam. “Noi ci siamo venuti un paio di volte. Non fa impazzire neanche me, ma i Tre Manici di Scopa era ancora pieno.”   
“E io che dovrei fare, mentre voi quattro pomiciate?” protestò Madeline.  
“Dai, Maddie, non pomicerà nessuno,” sbuffò Isabel, scrollando i capelli.  
Madeline ed Euriale le rivolsero un’occhiata dubbiosa.  
“Ho un’idea, Maddie: io mi siedo tra te e Euriale, e voi fate finta di essere uscite entrambe con me!” propose Will, provando ad abbracciare entrambe contemporaneamente.  
Euriale rise. Madeline gli diede dello stupido, ma con le labbra che si incurvavano sospettosamente.  
“Qualcuno ci crederebbe di sicuro. Pucey mi chiede sempre se Wallace si fa entrambe,” disse Liam.  
Isabel lo fissò, infastidita: “Ma di cosa parlate in quello spogliatoio!”  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle: le ragazze avevano gli incontri di educazione sessuale con la Chips. A loro restavano le chiacchiere da spogliatoio.  
Alla fine si sedettero e passarono un bel pomeriggio.  
Madeline notò Lynda Skywalker con un ragazzo di Tassorosso. Le due ex-amiche si scambiarono un’occhiata tesa e nessuna lasciò il suo tavolo per scambiare qualche parola. I rapporti con Tassorosso rimanevano problematici, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto l’anno precedente.  
Quando uscirono dalla sala da tè il villaggio era molto meno affollato rispetto a quella mattina e la strada per il castello quasi deserta: quasi tutti gli studenti dovevano essere già rientrati a scuola per via del vento freddo che faceva lacrimare gli occhi.  
“Oh, cazzo,” esalò Will in vista del cancello e dei cinghiali alati. “Mi era passato di mente…”  
I Dissennatori erano ancora al loro posto, ovviamente.   
Liam scostò il viso da quello di Isabel e si raddrizzò, fissando con avversione i mantelli e i cappucci che fluttuavano attorno alle creature spettrali.  
I Dissennatori parvero fiutarli, perché decine di cappucci si girarono in direzione del gruppetto e cominciarono a _inspirare_.   
All’istante, a Euriale parve che il vento soffiasse ora dentro di lei, che i suoi polmoni si riempissero di acqua ghiacciata. Accanto a lei, Will diede un singulto e le affondò le dita nella carne del braccio.  
Euriale serrò la mente, chiudendo fuori la sua paura e la sua disperazione.  
“Dai, lo abbiamo fatto stamattina, passeremo anche ora,” disse Isabel, cercando di suonare decisa.  
Liam, grigio in volto, si lasciò trascinare avanti. Sembrava sul punto di rimettere.  
“Avanti, cosa state aspettando? Datevi un contegno e tornate al castello!” disse una voce da oltre il cancello.  
La professoressa McGranitt, con le labbra ridotte a una linea sottile, attese che superassero i Dissennatori.  
“Forza, al banchetto. Gli ultimi ritardatari avranno vita dura a superare queste orrende creature, se non si danno una mossa,” sospirò la strega, dando un’occhiata meno arcigna del solito a Liam.  
Euriale non si azzardava a riaprire la mente, perché Will tremava incontrollabilmente e non accennava a lasciarla andare.  
“È stato peggio di stamattina,” commentò Madeline.  
Isabel annuì.  
“Stamattina eravamo più tranquilli e c’erano anche altri studenti. Quando siamo arrivati, prima, eravamo soli ed eccitati perché ci siamo divertiti. Abbiamo attirato molto di più la loro attenzione,” rispose Euriale.  
“Ha senso,” disse Madeline, tormentando una ciocca di capelli.   
Era palese che Will e Liam avevano sofferto il potere dei Dissennatori molto più di loro.  
Euriale guardò Isabel accarezzare la schiena del suo ragazzo e fu colta da un pensiero: la sua prima reazione, quando Will si era aggrappato a lei per ricevere conforto era stata chiuderlo fuori e allontanarlo dalla sua mente.  
Si tormentò con i denti il labbro inferiore, mentre studiava il viso di Will: “Stai meglio?”  
Lui annuì coraggiosamente e le lasciò il braccio.  
Euriale si rabbuiò: e se Irving avesse avuto ragione? Era davvero fredda e indifferente verso Will?  
Arrivarono al castello con appena il tempo di passare al dormitorio a cambiarsi prima del banchetto di Halloween.  
“Avevi ragione, Maddie, il cioccolato aiuta,” disse Isabel pettinandosi, di nuovo allegra.  
Sulla via del ritorno, Madeline aveva dato a tutti un po’ dei cioccolatini che aveva preso da Mielandia.  
“Tu e Will avete detto che sul treno Lupin vi ha offerto del cioccolato, vero?” aveva detto. “Forse aiuta a risollevare il morale dopo che i Dissennatori hanno usato il loro potere…anche dopo la cioccolata calda di stamattina ci siamo sentiti meglio, no?”  
Isabel e Euriale erano scettiche, ma i ragazzi dopo il primo cioccolatino avevano divorato il resto della scatola, ed effettivamente avevano ripreso a sembrare loro stessi.  
Madeline annuì: “Dovremmo chiedere a Lupin che correlazione c’è tra cioccolato e Dissennatori. Se serve a scacciare gli effetti della disperazione che inducono, può essere una buona idea averne sempre un po’ con sé.”  
“Credo che a Liam l’idea piacerebbe!” disse Isabel.  
“Scommetto di sì!”  
“Credete che Will sia costretto a ricordare la morte del padre, ogni volta che i Dissennatori sono vicini?” chiese Euriale, di punto in bianco.  
Le amiche la fissarono.  
“Può darsi,” rispose Madeline, lentamente. “Ti risucchiano la felicità, lasciandoti solo i ricordi peggiori…”  
Euriale abbassò gli occhi. Come aveva detto a Lupin, il fatto di percepire il dolore di qualcuno non la obbligava a cercare di alleviarlo; e non poteva condividere un dolore del genere con Will, semplicemente il pensiero era troppo, per lei.  
“Non credo di poterlo aiutare,” confessò.  
“Non ci pensare,” ordinò Isabel. “Prenderanno Sirius Black e i Dissennatori se ne andranno. Fino ad allora, li eviteremo e basta.”  
Euriale annuì senza troppa convinzione.  
Scesero per andare al banchetto, con la prospettiva della festa in sala comune dalla mezzanotte in poi: alcune ragazze e ragazzi dell’ultimo anno stavano terminando di allestire il necessario.  
La Sala Grande era come al solito un tripudio di decorazioni color arancio e nero.  
“Quest’anno non hai aiutato Hagrid con i pipistrelli,” realizzò Euriale, guardando Will occhieggiare le creature svolazzare dappertutto per la Sala, facendo vorticare e scompigliando gli striscioni che fluttuavano a mezz’aria.  
“Hagrid mi ha detto che preferiva non lo aiutassi, che poteva essere pericoloso. Figuriamoci! Faccio avanti e indietro nella Foresta Proibita da quando avevo 11 anni…” Will scosse il capo, esasperato.  
L’inchiesta di Hagrid non si era ancora conclusa, e il guardiacaccia era indubbiamente saggio a evitare il rischio di ulteriori incidenti: ma chi ci andava di mezzo era lui, dannazione! Se fosse arrivato a proibirgli di occuparsi dei Thestral, Will non avrebbe risposto di sé.  
Il banchetto fu eccezionale come al solito e lo spettacolo di volo in formazione dei fantasmi lasciò Will, Liam e altri Serpeverde con la passione delle scope a discutere della possibilità di creare un gruppo di volo acrobatico.  
Infine, la grottesca interpretazione del fantasma di Grifondoro della propria morte per decapitazione suscitò molte risate macabre.  
Liam notò Nora Irving che osservava Will in mezzo alla folla, mentre tutti lasciavano la Sala Grande e suggerì agli altri di sbrigarsi a tornare ai sotterranei. Basta scenate e drammi, per quella sera. L’unica cosa che voleva era bere qualcosa di forte, con Isabel seduta sulle ginocchia a mordicchiargli il collo.  
Erano in sala comune da forse un quarto d’ora, avevano appena messo a letto gli studenti più giovani, quando il passaggio segreto si aprì e Piton entrò in fretta, gelandoli sul posto.  
Circa 80 ragazzi e ragazze nascosero i bicchieri dietro la schiena, fissandolo oltraggiati: che ci faceva, lì?  
“Voglio che saliate tutti in Sala Grande,” iniziò Piton.  
“Professor Piton, le assicuro che qui non sta succedendo…”  
“Non mi interessa, non sono qui per questo. Voglio che tutti i Serpeverde salgano in Sala Grande. Adesso,” insistette l’uomo. “Svegliate tutti e venite con me, così come siete.”  
Euriale e Will si scambiarono un’occhiata, poi si unirono agli altri Prefetti e raggiunsero i dormitori dei primi anni per radunare chi si era già coricato.  
Si ritrovarono in Sala Grande con il resto della scolaresca, dove Silente annunciò che lui e gli insegnanti avrebbero perquisito la scuola. Per la loro sicurezza, avrebbero passato la notte lì.  
La Sala esplose di mormorii eccitati quando i Grifondoro raccontarono dell’aggressione al loro quadro.  
“Black è entrato nella scuola?!”  
“Ha cercato di entrare nella Torre di Grifondoro?”  
“Per fortuna erano ancora tutti al banchetto…”  
Euriale e Will furono messi a sorvegliare uno degli ingressi posteriori della Sala Grande, mentre i loro amici raccoglievano i sacchi a pelo violetti che il Preside aveva fornito.  
“Come è riuscito a entrare? Abbiamo _visto_ che non è possibile passare tra i Dissennatori senza essere notati!” sibilò Will nell’orecchio della sua fidanzata. Si bloccò. “Faranno perquisire la scuola ai Dissennatori?” chiese, con un filo di voce.  
“Non credo,” provò a rassicurarlo Euriale. “Silente ha detto che se ne sarebbero occupati lui e gli insegnati, no?”  
“Sì, giusto. Giusto,” sospirò il ragazzo. “Vorrei sapere come ha fatto, però. Oltre ai Dissennatori, la scuola ha un sacco di difese magiche: tutto il perimetro è protetto. Non dovrebbe neanche riuscire a entrare nel parco, figuriamoci salire in cima a una Torre!”  
Euriale lo ascoltò fare congetture sempre più fantasiose e ridicole su come Black fosse arrivato fin lì.  
“E dove lo avrebbe preso un manico di scopa?” lo interruppe a un certo punto, ridendo.   
Era piacevole sentire Will concentrato su Black e sulle sue fughe impossibili, piuttosto che su quei dannati demoni.  
Will rise a sua volta: “Sì, non ha senso…non lo so, potrebbe averne rubato uno…”  
“Non lo vedremmo, con questo cielo limpido?” obiettò Euriale, accennando al soffitto stregato della Sala Grande, illuminato dalle stelle.  
Will alzò gli occhi: “Wow.” Si avvicinò a Euriale e sussurrò: “Sai, non fraintendermi, mi piacciono le nostre vetrate sul lago, ma per una volta sono contento di vedere il cielo di notte, senza essere ad Astronomia. La nostra ronda notturna può diventare una passeggiata sotto la luna…”  
Euriale sorrise: “Allora, grazie, Sirius Black!”  
“Sì, grazie…”  
“Quell’idiota di Sirius Black!” imprecava invece Isabel, lottando con il suo sacco a pelo. “Se me lo trovassi davanti gliela farei pagare, per averci costretti a dormire in terra!”  
Madeline si girò verso Liam per non far vedere all’amica che rideva.  
Anche Liam sorrise: sapeva che Isabel non era una grande amante della vita all’aperto o delle sistemazioni spartane. Silente era riuscito a riunire le due circostanze, quella sera.  
Forse non era la serata che si aspettava, ma aveva comunque i suoi lati positivi, constatò Liam, mentre Isabel si accoccolava sul suo petto.  
“E la nostra festa!” si lagnò la ragazza.  
“È solo rimandata,” le disse Liam.  
“Ma Piton lo sa!”  
“Oh, certo, Piton non ne ha mai saputo nulla,” sbadigliò Madeline. “Non è che sia stato anche lui a Serpeverde, da studente…”  
“Non si può negare che non abbiamo più avuto un Halloween tranquillo, da quando è arrivato Harry Potter,” si impuntò Isabel.  
“Be’, sono successe anche cose gradevoli, durante gli ultimi Halloween,” fece Liam. “La prima visita alla Stamberga Strillante…” Isabel diede uno sbuffo di risa. “…la prima festa in sala comune dopo il banchetto ufficiale. E stasera sarebbe la prima volta che dormiamo assieme.”  
Isabel sollevò il viso per sorridergli nella penombra.  
“Congratulazioni, ragazzi,” fece Madeline. “Tutto quello che è servito è stato un assassino a piede libero nella scuola!”  
  



	31. Quinto anno. Capitolo 5

## Capitolo 5

  
  
L’intero castello non faceva che parlare di Sirius Black e di come fosse riuscito ad arrivare fino alla Torre di Grifondoro.  
Piton aveva una sua teoria, e a differenza di quelle di Silente, non sembrava affatto improbabile. Black aveva ricevuto un aiuto dall’interno.  
Piton aveva provato a parlare ancora con il Preside, cercando di convincerlo: non era strano, che Lupin fosse arrivato ad Hogwarts all’indomani della fuga di Black? E non era sospetto che lui avesse visto Lupin proprio in compagnia di Potter, lo stesso pomeriggio di Halloween?  
“Abbiamo già parlato delle circostanze dietro l’assunzione del professor Lupin, Severus. Ti ripeto che non credo che nessuno abbia aiutato Sirius Black ad entrare a Hogwarts, e non vedo niente di sospetto in un insegnante che prende un tè con uno dei suoi studenti.”  
“Mi hai fatto giurare di proteggere il ragazzo e non prendi seriamente nessuno dei miei avvertimenti e delle mie preoccupazioni,” aveva sibilato Piton. “Tu e Potter vi siete accordati per rendere la mia missione una corsa ad ostacoli?”  
A Silente erano brillati gli occhi: “Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, Severus, nonostante tutti gli imprevisti.”  
Frustrato, Piton si era rivolto a Minerva McGranitt. Tuttavia, non aveva ottenuto poi molto.  
“ _Certo_ che passa del tempo con il ragazzo, Severus! È il figlio del suo più caro amico, e ovviamente si interessa della sua vita e dei suoi problemi,” aveva replicato la strega. “Anzi, ti dirò che ammiro la sua forza, mantenere un certo distacco, farsi vedere solo come un insegnante, invece che come uno zio, o…”  
“E va bene! Ma chi proteggerà il ragazzo _dall’altro_ suo zio? Quello evaso dal carcere, che cerca di ucciderlo?” aveva protestato Piton. “Non mi sembra che Lupin lo abbia messo al corrente della minaccia…”  
“Non lo ha fatto perché la decisione spetta a me,” aveva risposto la McGranitt, prima di sospirare. “E dati gli ultimi avvenimenti, forse è il caso che Potter sappia a cosa potrebbe andare incontro, se non sarà prudente.”  
“Davvero vi fidate completamente di Lupin?” aveva provato a chiedere ancora Piton.  
La McGranitt si era fatta triste: “Tu non c’eri, Severus, quando la notizia della morte di Lily, James e Peter ha raggiunto il povero Remus. Aveva il cuore spezzato, quel caro ragazzo. Ricordi senz’altro quanto era vicino ai Potter...”  
Piton se lo ricordava. Ma ricordava anche quanto Lupin fosse vicino a Black e quanto Black avesse influenza su di lui.  
I Potter erano morti, Black era vivo: era davvero l’unico a pensare che il licantropo potesse essere più legato a un amico d’infanzia piuttosto che a un ragazzino che conosceva da pochi mesi e con cui non aveva mai avuto contatti prima?   
Non ultimo, Lupin era di per sé una minaccia per Potter, e di quello nessuno intendeva avvertire il ragazzo, benché gli insegnanti avessero deciso di comune accordo di tenerlo d’occhio quando non era al sicuro in una classe.  
Piton doveva trovare un modo di neutralizzare quella minaccia, allontanarla da loro tutti. In qualche modo…  
Sentì bussare alla porta del suo ufficio e si chiese se non fosse Lupin, venuto a prendere la pozione Antilupo invece di aspettare che gliela portasse lui.  
“Avanti,” disse, acido.  
De Atienza fece capolino dalla porta: “La disturbo, professore?”  
Piton aggrottò la fronte: “No, signorina. Avanti.”  
La ragazza entrò sicura, ma era evidente che qualcosa non andava.  
“Tutto bene?” aggiunse Piton.  
“Oh, sì. È solo che non sono molto riposata. Sa, l’altra sera, in Sala Grande, non sono riuscita a dormire granché, e neanche questa notte.” De Atienza si stropicciò un occhio per sottolineare le proprie parole.  
Piton grugnì di simpatia, prima di far apparire due tazze di caffè sulla sua scrivania.  
De Atienza ne afferrò una con gratitudine: “Ci voleva.” Sorbì un sorso con calma.  
Piton intrecciò le dita, curioso e impaziente: “Allora? Devo pregarla di dirmi cosa ci fa qui, e in orario di lezione, per giunta?”  
La ragazza posò la tazza: “Perché ha scelto Euriale come Prefetto, e non me?”  
L’uomo sollevò le sopracciglia: “Se mi aspettavo questa domanda, De Atienza, me l’aspettavo a settembre. Non a più di due mesi dall’inizio dell’anno scolastico.”  
De Atienza buttò i capelli all’indietro: “Ho cercato di non pensarci. Non ha senso essere invidiosa per qualcosa che non posso cambiare, giusto? Ma ultimamente Will mi fa così _infuriare_ , che non riesco a non pensarci.”  
“Che c’entra McIver?”  
De Atienza scrollò il capo, poi si alzò e prese a passeggiare avanti e indietro.  
“Lei non ha scelto Euriale perché pensava che io non sarei stata all’altezza dei compiti di un Prefetto, giusto?” chiese all’improvviso, scoccando a Piton un’occhiata obliqua.   
Lui fece cenno di no: “Ho scelto Heartilly perché mi sembrava più in grado di mantenere una certa impassibilità, all’occorrenza. E perché ha un notevole ascendente su McIver.” Fece una pausa. “Non riesco a credere che McIver abbia avuto l’ardire di dirle che non sarebbe stata un buon Prefetto.”  
De Atienza sorrise, compiaciuta che la paura che poteva inspirare nei suoi coetanei non fosse passata inosservata: “Non ha osato dire nulla del genere, professore…”  
“Bene. Allora, se è tutto chiarito, dovrebbe affrettarsi. Non ha Aritmanzia, ora?”  
La ragazza si rabbuiò nuovamente, ma riprese in fretta il controllo.   
Esibì un’espressione annoiata: “Stavo pensando di abbandonare Aritmanzia.”  
Piton cercò nella sua memoria: non era Warrington che detestava Aritmanzia?  
“Perché mai?” domandò.  
“Sembra che io stia sprecando il mio tempo,” fece De Atienza, riprendendo a camminare. “L’ho scelta perché pensavo che sarebbe stata utile quando mi fossi dovuta occupare dei beni dei Gascoyne-De Atienza, quando mio padre non vorrà più fare la fatica di gestire tutto da solo”  
“Ah,” fece Piton.  
“A Olivier non interessa,” riprese la ragazza. “Già dagli anni scorsi Liam ha cominciato a seguire gli affari di suo padre. Quest’estate Will non parlava d’altro che dei viaggi e dei sopralluoghi che aveva fatto nelle terre dei McIver, e neanche e lui interessava davvero, della gestione delle proprietà! Mentre io- che ho fatto scelte mirate e pianificato il mio futuro- mi sento rispondere ‘lascia perdere, principessa, sono affari noiosi’, se chiedo anche solo di assistere agli incontri di lavoro di mio padre, figuriamoci di essere coinvolta!” esclamò, incrociando le braccia al petto.   
De Atienza rimase a fissare il pavimento, le labbra strette e la posa rigida.  
Piton restò in silenzio, stupito da quello sfogo, e la ragazza riprese: “Liam non ne parla tanto…non so se ha capito che l’argomento mi irrita o se solo detesta pensare a qualunque cosa riguardi suo padre…ma Will ultimamente ne parla in continuazione! Si lamenta di Hagrid e di come la sua incompetenza potrebbe danneggiarlo, quando non ha davvero importanza, perché sarà padrone di tutto e potrà fare ciò che vuole.”  
Piton le fece cenno di sedersi, e De Atienza ubbidì svogliatamente.  
“La situazione di Warrington e McIver è particolare, e giustifica una certa fretta nel loro coinvolgimento negli affari di famiglia. Il suo caso è diverso, De Atienza. Lei ha un fratello maggiore e forse vostro padre spera ancora che cambi idea, sul suo futuro.”  
De Atienza gli scoccò un’occhiata dubbiosa: “Olivier non cambierà mai i suoi piani per compiacere nostro padre. Io l’avrei fatto, ma se non vengo neppure presa in considerazione, perché dovrei insistere su questa strada?”  
“Non c’è altro che le piacerebbe fare?” le chiese il professore.  
“Sì. Da quando ci ha parlato degli incontri di orientamento ho pensato a quello che davvero mi piace fare, e…” strinse di nuovo le labbra, prima di scioglierle in un sorriso amaro, “…e ho dovuto scartare un sacco di cose, perché la mia famiglia non accetterà certo che io _lavori_ , che faccia qualcosa di inadatto al nostro potere e alla nostra influenza. L’ho sempre saputo: è la ragione per cui mi sono convinta che sarei finita a gestire i nostri possedimenti. Mentre a loro andrebbe benissimo se me ne stessi lì e basta, e non facessi altro che sposarmi e sfornare un erede.”  
“Ovviamente la sua famiglia non vuole che lei finisca a fare qualcosa di indegno di lei e delle sue capacità, De Atienza. La buona notizia è che lei può aspirare più o meno a tutto. Con il suo nome, non esistono porte chiuse,” le disse Piton, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
I ricchi ragazzi Serpeverde trovavano sempre la loro strada.  
“Che cosa aveva in mente?”  
“Pensavo ad un Apprendistato in Pozioni, e in Alchimia, se è possibile affiancare le due cose,” rispose De Atienza, con decisione.  
“Con me?”  
“Con lei.”  
Piton sorrise lentamente: “Cerchi di essere realistica, De Atienza. Io che cos’ho da offrirle? Un posto come mia assistente, richiusa in questo sotterraneo? Ridicolo.”  
“Lei è forse il miglior pozionista vivente, professore. Ho letto tutte le sue pubblicazioni, e…”  
“Sono un maestro di scuola, Isabel. Credi che insegnare a quegli imbecilli dei tuoi compagni sia appagante, stimolante?” la interruppe Piton con impazienza. “Fuggi di qui. Non farti incastrare come me.”  
Si appoggiò allo schienale della sua poltrona e riprese il suo caffè. Era la mattinata degli sfoghi di frustrazione, quella.  
De Atienza fece un sorrisetto: “Da come ha parlato, direi che non mi considera nel novero degli imbecilli.”  
Piton sbuffò divertito: “Lei è brillante, De Atienza. Io sarei felice di prepararla, ma si scelga un Apprendistato con qualche pozionista famoso, nel continente, magari. Qualcosa che possa darle il riconoscimento che merita.”  
La ragazza annuì piano: “Ci rifletterò attentamente. Ma qui, lei non è solo professore, è anche Direttore di Serpeverde.”  
“Ed è l’unico aspetto prestigioso della mia posizione. Se era a quello che mirava, sappia che ci rinuncerò quando sarò morto, non prima.”  
De Atienza rise.  
“Un’ultima cosa…non lasci Aritmanzia,” aggiunse Piton. “Suo padre invecchierà, suo fratello rimarrà lo scapestrato che è sempre voluto essere, e lei riderà per ultima.”  
  
“Ehi, eccoti, finalmente!” disse Liam avvicinandosi a Isabel in sala comune. “Sono passato a cercarti in pausa pranzo, ma non c’eri…”  
Isabel sollevò la testa da una raccolta di appunti ordinati e fece un piccolo sorriso: “Sì, scusa, probabilmente ero in stanza.”  
Liam le passò le mani tra i capelli e le baciò una tempia: “Va meglio la testa?”  
“Ah, molto meglio,” lo rassicurò la ragazza, facendogli posto accanto a sé.  
Gli altri li raggiunsero.  
“Sei sparita tutto il giorno,” commentò Will.   
“Che sono quelli?” chiese invece Madeline, accennando agli appunti.  
A Isabel si illuminarono gli occhi: “Niente di che…sono solo appunti di ricette di pozioni. Di Piton.”  
“Di Piton?” chiese Euriale, sgranando gli occhi. “Ti ha dato le sue ricette?”  
Isabel si sporse in avanti e parlò sottovoce perché la cosa restasse all’interno del loro circolo di poltrone: “Sì. E non ricette qualunque: roba grossa! Pozione Polisucco, Distillato di Sensi, Lacrime di Chimera…” Fece una pausa ad effetto. “Veritaserum.”  
“Sul serio?!”  
“Fa vedere!” esclamarono le altre ragazze.  
“Il Siero della Verità?” chiese Liam. “Piton non dovrebbe stare più attento? Voglio dire, l’uso del Veritaserum è regolamentato molto rigidamente dal Ministero…”  
“Credi che lo direi in giro?” gli chiese Isabel, piccata.  
“Be’, lo hai detto a noi,” fece notare Will.  
“L’ _uso_ del Veritaserum è strettamente regolamentato dal Ministero,” intervenne Euriale. “Ma la sua distillazione no. Chiunque può lecitamente acquistare gli ingredienti e prepararlo. I problemi vengono dopo.”  
“Ma una volta che uno è stato in grado di prepararselo, come potrebbe il Ministero controllarne l’uso che sceglie di farne?” obiettò Will.  
Euriale gli sorrise astutamente: “Non può.”  
“Oh.”  
“Mi ricordate di non accettare mai più niente di quello che Piton ci offre da bere?” grugnì Liam.  
Isabel sorrise distrattamente e riprese gli appunti, con le ricette scritte ordinatamente a mano. La cosa più interessante era cercare i punti in cui differivano dalle ricette ufficiali, ma di alcune proprio non sapeva dove cercare un raffronto, tanto erano rare e pericolose.  
“Quindi sei andata da Piton, oggi,” le domandò Liam sottovoce.  
Isabel lo notò rivolgere un’occhiata furtiva a Euriale, che cercava di leggere la calligrafia del professore di Pozioni al contrario.  
“Sì, gli ho chiesto qualcosa per il mal di testa,” ripose, tranquilla. “Sei geloso?” aggiunse poi, con un sorriso malizioso.  
Liam arrossì: “Figurati.”  
“Non avrebbe senso,” si intromise Madeline. “Voi due lo sapete, che non avreste chanches contro Piton, vero?” aggiunse rivolta a Liam e Will.  
Le altre ragazze risero.  
Isabel si aggrappò al braccio del suo ragazzo, che sembrava sul punto di perdere la pazienza: “Sai, prometto che mi farò perdonare sabato dopo la partita…se vincerete.”  
Liam parve dimenticare la sua irritazione: “Non ve l’ho ancora detto! Sabato non giocheremo.”  
“Cosa? Perché?” esclamò Will.  
Liam fece una smorfia compiaciuta: “Purtroppo, il nostro cercatore non si è ancora ripreso del tutto dal terribile incidente con l’ippogrifo…”  
“Non è vero!” insorse Will. “È una cazzata: Malfoy neanche si lamenta più, né lo usa come scusa per farsi accudire dalle ragazze del terzo anno…”  
“Certo che è una cazzata, Wallace,” gli rispose Liam, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ma hai visto che tempo fa? Per sabato è previsto un nubifragio e volare in quelle condizioni sarà durissima. Noi ci siamo allenati poco, tra il maltempo e gli impegni di quelli degli ultimi anni. Flint aveva pianificato tutto, e stasera dirà al capitano del Grifondoro che dovranno giocare con Tassorosso, dopo aver passato settimane a volare nella pioggia gelida pensando di affrontare noi.” Concluse il suo discorso con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
“Non pensavo che Flint avesse abbastanza cervello da pianificare qualcosa,” commentò Isabel, scrollando i capelli.  
Liam scoppiò a ridere, anche se avrebbe dovuto ammettere che quando si trattava di quidditch, Flint era privo di scrupoli e più che portato alla premeditazione.  
“Conoscendo il capitano del Grifondoro, può darsi che abbia una crisi isterica,” fece Madeline.  
“E magari Potter verrà colpito da un fulmine,” sbadigliò Euriale.  
Lei stava passando quasi tutto il suo tempo libero in biblioteca. Le sue ricerche sull’evocazione non si erano interrotte, e aveva trovato un’idea piuttosto promettente.  
C’era una particolare categoria di spiriti in grado di immagazzinare alcune emozioni elementari. Nel tomo che aveva consultato aveva letto che l’uso per cui erano impiegati non era dei più pacifici: venivano imbottiti di odio e rabbia e usati come spiriti vendicativi sui propri nemici.  
Euriale si chiedeva se fosse possibile caricarli di emozioni positive, renderli un concentrato di gioia e allegria. Le veniva di immaginarli come fatine sciocche, intente a ridere e scagliare baci.  
Poteva uno spirito, pieno di buoni sentimenti, simulacro di un’anima, attirare i Dissennatori e distogliere la loro attenzione da una persona vera? Riteneva che fosse un’idea che andava approfondita, ma non si sarebbe arrischiata di certo a tentare un esperimento coi Dissennatori: ricordava ancora troppo bene l’avvertimento di Silente. Tanto più che non aveva idea di come ‘caricare’ positivamente i suoi spiriti.  
Per fortuna non era un problema urgente, dato che la successiva gita ad Hogsmeade sarebbe stata probabilmente pochi giorni prima di Natale, come gli altri anni, e prima di allora non c’era ragione di avvicinarsi agli ingressi di Hogwarts.  
  
Il tempo ricominciò a mettersi al brutto: venerdì il cielo era talmente nero che tutto il castello era buio e gelido come i sotterranei, e sabato mattina, il giorno della partita Grifondoro-Tassorosso, l’unica cosa sensata da fare sarebbe stata rimanere al caldo davanti ai camini della sala comune. Tuttavia, solo Isabel lo fece.  
Gli altri si avviarono al campo da quidditch con il resto della scuola, stringendosi gli uni con gli altri e avanzando chini per non farsi strappare via gli ombrelli dalla tempesta.  
“Hai chiesto a Isabel se voleva che restassi con lei?” domandò Euriale a Liam.  
Il ragazzo assunse un’aria solo vagamente colpevole: “Lei non voleva che restassi…”  
“Lo so,” ribatté Euriale. “Ma glielo hai chiesto comunque, vero?”  
Liam sospirò: “No. Per due ragioni: era chiaro che voleva studiarsi in pace gli appunti di Piton, e una partita sotto il diluvio non è un’alternativa affatto allettante; e poi perché io avevo davvero voglia di venire.”  
Will annuì: “Cominciava a mancarmi, il quidditch. Non abbiamo mai giocato così avanti nell’anno!”  
Una volta al campo, Liam si sedette con i compagni di squadra di Serpeverde: ufficialmente per studiare il gioco degli avversari, ma dalle espressioni di tutti pareva più probabile che fosse per sfottere i Grifondoro mentre il vento gelido li sbatteva di qua e di là.  
“Non sarà una partita facile!” gridò Madeline per farsi sentire da Euriale e Will.  
“Avvistare il boccino sarà un’impresa: potrebbe durare ore!” strillò Will in risposta.  
Euriale si chiese come il suo ragazzo riuscisse a provare euforia al pensiero.  
Le squadre uscirono dagli spogliatoi affondando nel fango fino alle caviglie; al fischio di inizio si spinsero faticosamente in aria. Era iniziata.  
Grifondoro conquistò subito la pluffa: le tre cacciatrici si lanciarono subito verso la porta avversaria, tallonate da vicino dai Weasley.  
“Devono restare vicini, se si allontanano troppo rischiano di non vedere i bolidi, con questo tempo,” commentò Will.   
“Ma così hanno un tempo di reazione minimo, se un bolide punta una delle cacciatrici,” ripose Madeline.  
Grifondoro segnò, ma le acclamazioni dei tifosi si persero nell’ululato del vento. Lee Jordan faceva come al solito la cronaca, ma alle tribune non arrivava che qualche parola ogni tanto.  
“Il microfono non basta: ci vorrebbe l’incanto Sonorus,” fece Madeline.  
“Lascia che si sgoli per niente,” ribatté Euriale. “Una partita senza le sparate di quel buffone ce la meritiamo.”  
Will ghignò, gli occhi incollati sul contrattacco giallo-nero.  
Grifondoro intercettò facilmente un passaggio sbagliato a causa di un bolide che colpì un cacciatore di Tassorosso. Era evidente che tutti gli allenamenti nel fango e sotto la pioggia a cui i Leoni si erano sottoposti aveva dato i loro frutti: ma giocare in quelle condizioni doveva essere estenuante.  
“Grifondoro segna!” giunse debolmente alle loro orecchie.  
“Non importa,” si affrettò e dire Will. “Importano solo i cercatori: guardate Diggory, è più pesante e stabile di Potter, e di sicuro ci vede meglio. Non può lasciarsi sfuggire il boccino!”  
I Serpeverde quasi esultarono quando Tassorosso tirò verso gli anelli avversari, ma il capitano Grifondoro, Baston, parò con una presa salda nonostante la pioggia.  
Madeline e Will si rabbuiarono: “Cavolo, sono migliorati davvero…”  
“Flint dovrà cominciare a mettere sotto la nostra squadra, o saremo in difficoltà.”  
Euriale studiava i cercatori.  
“Come va lassù?” le chiese Will, alzando il naso a sua volta.  
“Credo che tu abbia ragione: dipenderà tutto da loro,” rispose Euriale. “Diggoy è rilassato, ma Potter sembra in difficoltà…”  
Era vero: il cercatore di Grifondoro si muoveva a casaccio, rigidamente, curvo per cercare di sfuggire all’acqua che lo accecava. Ma i suoi compagni di squadra stavano dando il massimo: quando il loro capitano chiese una pausa, il punteggio era di 50 a 0. I membri della squadra di Serpeverde, a metà della tribuna, cominciarono a fischiare.   
Gli amici di Potter raggiunsero la squadra dei Leoni.  
“Avranno una tattica?”  
“Oh, andiamo, Granger non può essere anche un’esperta di quidditch!”  
Eppure, quando i giocatori rosso-oro risalirono sulle scope, Potter sembrava vederci meglio.  
“Devono aver capito che è meglio chiudere in fretta,” commentò Will.  
Ma la fortuna parve girare a favore di Tassorosso: Diggory si lanciò in avanti, percorrendo metri prima che Potter se ne accorgesse. Tuttavia il ragazzino aveva la scopa migliore; la sua Nimbus stava recuperando in fretta lo svantaggio.  
“Lo raggiungerà?” chiese Euriale.  
“Non lo so!” rispose Madeline, preoccupata.  
Will urlava, in piedi sul sedile.  
Euriale avvertì un brivido di freddo, all’improvviso, e contemporaneamente sullo stadio scese il silenzio. L’aria era più gelida che mai.  
“Là!” strillò una voce da qualche parte.  
Mentre lei e Madeline afferravano Will che barcollava, Euriale abbassò lo sguardo verso il campo e inorridì dallo shock: centinaia di Dissennatori si stavano riversando nello stadio, sciamando, fluttuando sotto le tribune, accalcandosi gli uni sugli altri come insetti famelici.  
Qualcuno cominciò a gridare, mentre i Dissennatori sollevavano i cappucci verso l’alto, verso i giocatori sopra di loro.  
Presi dal gioco, i ragazzi delle squadre non si erano ancora accorti di quello che stava succedendo. Ma Euriale si rese conto, in un attimo di puro terrore, che Potter aveva abbassato lo sguardo sotto di sé, dimentico della partita.   
La sua scopa sbandò e lui cadde, pronto ad essere inghiottito dalla massa grigia e brulicante quindici metri più in basso.  
Euriale urlò di panico con il resto della scuola e con loro avvertì un’ondata di sollievo quando il Preside Silente si lanciò in campo e con un incantesimo rallentò la caduta di Potter. Poi il vecchio mago affrontò i Dissennatori: scagliò contro di loro una sagoma argentea e quelli si arrestarono e si dispersero in fretta, prima che la caduta del ragazzino privo di sensi terminasse nel fango.  
Euriale riuscì finalmente a chiudere fuori dalla sua mente le emozioni della folla, mentre la situazione si faceva ancora più caotica.  
I giocatori atterrarono e tutti si affollarono attorno ad Harry Potter, insieme agli insegnanti.  
Silente sembrava infiammato da una collera soprannaturale, in piedi in mezzo al nubifragio, la lunga barba argentea che svolazzava nel vento. Caricò Potter, ancora svenuto, su una barella fatta apparire per magia e si diresse al castello, seguito dalla professoressa McGranitt.  
Euriale sobbalzò e quasi lanciò un grido, quando Liam la afferrò per le spalle.  
“State bene?” chiese il ragazzo, faticosamente.  
Euriale fu di nuovo conscia della pioggia che le scorreva addosso, dei capelli che le si appiccicavano alla fronte e le facevano colare acqua gelida nel collo, sotto i vestiti (quando le era caduto il cappuccio?), e infine della stoffa fradicia che stringeva tra le dita insensibili: il mantello di Will.  
Will teneva gli occhi chiusi e tremava. Euriale e Liam presero a scuoterlo e a chiamarlo, mentre Madeline lo lasciava e si frugava nelle tasche, ripetendo all’infinito: “Sono entrati nel parco, sono venuti alla partita…Sono entrati a scuola, sono venuti alla partita…”  
Tutt’attorno a loro gli studenti cominciavano a riaversi degli effetti dei Dissennatori e a commentare la quasi morte di Potter: “Poteva schiantarsi!”  
“E se fosse caduto tra quelle cose, chissà cosa gli avrebbero fatto!”  
“Silente era furioso! Non finirà qui, la farà pagare ai Dissennatori…”  
“Ecco!” strillò invece Madeline, estraendo dei cioccolatini dal fondo di una tasca. “Cioccolato, contro i Dissennatori,” spiegò. “Ho chiesto a Lupin, è il rimedio migliore.”  
Euriale guardò ansiosamente Will masticare e si abbandonò sul sedile sospirando quando lui mormorò: “Sì…ci sono, sto bene…”  
“Dio, Wallace. Che piaga sei,” gli rispose Liam, sorridendo appena.  
“Sei verde in faccia, War,” gli fece notare Madeline.  
“Mi sento patetico anche da solo, grazie, Maddie,” borbottò lui.  
I Prefetti di tutte le Case cominciarono a esortare chi ancora esitava a tornare al castello.  
Euriale si alzò in piedi e si rivolse ai Serpeverde di primo e secondo anno vicino a loro: “Andiamo, si ritorna al sotterraneo. E lì, cioccolata calda per tutti.”  
  
L’aspetto positivo di quella faccenda era che Grifondoro aveva perso.  
Diggory aveva afferrato il boccino d’oro mentre Potter sveniva e volava giù dalla scopa, e anche se il Tassorosso si diceva disposto a rifare l’incontro, avevano vinto lealmente.  
In sala comune si festeggiava la prima, vera sconfitta di Grifondoro da quando Potter era entrato in squadra, complice il buon umore che la cioccolata calda servita dagli elfi aveva provocato.  
I Serpeverde del quinto anno aggiornarono Isabel, sicuri che nessuno avrebbe origliato la loro conversazione, dato che dietro di loro erano seduti i ragazzi del terzo e Malfoy stava denigrando le capacità psico-fisiche di Potter a gran voce. I suoi sgherri e il suo pubblico continuavano a ululare dalle risate.  
“Quindi hanno ignorato gli ordini di Silente di non entrare nei confini della scuola” ripeté Isabel, pensosa. “Significa che tutte le protezioni magiche del castello non possono fermarli?”  
Liam e Will si scambiarono un’occhiata atterrita cercando di non darlo a vedere.  
“Non credo,” rispose invece Euriale. “Ma i Dissennatori sono alleati del Ministero e sono stati Silente e il Ministro della Magia a decidere per la loro presenza qui e a Hogsmeade. Sapete come le alleanze modifichino e a volte annullino le magie difensive,” concluse.  
Lupin aveva dedicato diverse lezioni alle magie difensive: erano tanto più efficaci quanto più era chiaro chi fosse il nemico.  
“Non succederà di nuovo,” scandì Will. “Silente li ha cacciati tutti, e non permetterà loro di rifarlo tanto presto.”  
“Preferirei mai,” si lagnò Liam.  
Madeline aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Oh? E da quanto abbiamo tanta fiducia in Silente?”  
“Magari cattureranno Sirius Black e la faccenda sarà chiusa una volta per tutte,” disse Euriale, ma non ci credeva più di tanto.  
Black continuava ad essere avvistato, mai troppo lontano da Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, eppure nessuno trovava tracce di lui.  
Cavolo, quanto poteva essere difficile trovare un uomo solo, probabilmente allo stremo delle forze, in pieno inverno? Evocando il giusto spirito, offrendogli la giusta ricompensa, si sarebbe potuto…no, non era quello il suo problema, ora, si disse Euriale.   
A lei (a Will) serviva una difesa contro i Dissennatori. Se Lupin fosse mai tornato a lezione, avrebbe avuto qualche domanda per lui, ma il professore di Difesa era malato da una settimana.  
Lo aveva sostituito Piton, e le facce dei Corvonero erano state davvero impagabili.  
Piton aveva passato più tempo a prendere in giro il lavoro di Lupin che ad insegnare loro qualcosa di nuovo, ma tutto sommato era andata bene.  
La conversazione tornò pian piano sul quidditch: Serpeverde avrebbe giocato appena prima dell’inizio delle vacanze e per i membri della squadra si preannunciavano settimane faticose.  
“Almeno Natale è vicino!” commentò allegramente Isabel. “E anche Capodanno!”  
La bionda rivolse uno sguardo complice a Liam, e Euriale percepì in lui un senso di disagio crescente, nonostante il suo sorriso.


	32. Quinto anno. Capitolo 6

## Capitolo 6

  
  
Era piacevole tornare a fare lezione, piacevole che il ciclo lunare fosse finalmente nella sua fase discendente.  
Remus Lupin si strinse nel suo mantello liso e inspirò l’aria nevosa, passeggiando per il chiostro in pietra sul lato ovest del castello. La sua precedente trasformazione non l’aveva debilitato così tanto, ma forse il carico di lavoro che rappresentavano tutte le classi di Hogwarts stava cominciando a farsi sentire.   
Quello, e lo stress costante che provava dalla notte di Halloween, quando Sirius era riuscito a entrare nella scuola. Doveva certamente usare magia nera delle più potenti, per superare le difese del castello. Non poteva trattarsi di altro, continuava a ripetersi Lupin: i confini non potevano essere oltrepassati così facilmente, solo perché uno cambiava _forma_. Ma Voldemort conosceva senza dubbio molti modi di aggirarli, non lo aveva forse già fatto una volta, quando Harry era al primo anno? Ecco, Sirius avrebbe potuto apprenderli dal suo maestro.  
Chissà in quale mostro, in quale vile e strisciante creatura si era trasformato, pur di accedere al potere che Voldemort dispensava. O pur di riconciliarsi con la sua famiglia, avrebbe potuto essere quella la ragione del suo tradimento. Lupin non avrebbe saputo dire quale delle due ipotesi lo tormentasse di più.  
Inspirò di nuovo a fondo, cercando di tornare ai pensieri piacevoli: quanto era felice di essere tornato in classe, circondato da ragazzini senza pensieri, a parte gli esami e i troppi compiti assegnati mentre lui non c’era.   
L’indignazione dei Grifondoro del terzo anno per il tema assegnato da Piton lo aveva fatto sorridere, ma l’argomento di quei compiti no. Era un deliberato tentativo di metterlo nei guai senza tradire la promessa fatta a Silente di non svelare il suo segreto, e Lupin non riusciva a capire se fosse stato dettato dal timore che lui potesse far del male a qualcuno, o stesse aiutando Sirius, o se invece ormai Piton si esprimesse solo più per provocazioni.  
Ad osservare il professore di Pozioni e la McGranitt si sarebbe potuto credere alla seconda ipotesi, ma avrebbe significato sottovalutare il disprezzo che Piton provava per Lupin.  
Quale che fosse la risposta, Lupin non aveva raccolto la provocazione. Non aveva la forza per qualsivoglia faida con Piton: era stanco, malato e con il cuore a pezzi.  
C’era uno dei suoi studenti che aveva effettivamente preoccupazioni più gravi dei compiti: Harry, che proprio quel giorno era venuto a chiedergli aiuto contro i Dissennatori. Era improbabile che i Dissennatori avrebbero osato avvicinarsi un’altra volta al campo da quidditch, ma qualunque fosse l’occasione per cui fosse costretto a venire a contatto con essi, era un’ingiusta tortura che Harry dovesse sentire le urla di Lily mentre moriva per proteggerlo.  
Il potere dei Dissennatori era un’ingiusta tortura per chiunque, secondo Lupin. Non aveva potuto rifiutare di aiutarlo.  
Sollevò la testa, distratto dai suoi pensieri da una sagoma scura. Seduta a gambe incrociate sul muretto di uno degli archi c’era una ragazza con la divisa di Serpeverde. Era…  
“Heartilly?”  
La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo dal suo libro con espressione divertita: “Credevo mi avrebbe oltrepassata senza neanche vedermi, professore!”  
Lupin sorrise: “Sì, in effetti ero lontano anni luce.”  
Non poté impedirsi di mettersi un po’ sulla difensiva. L’idea che Heartilly leggesse le sue emozioni era destabilizzante. Chissà se lei se ne accorgeva, chissà se le dava fastidio percepire quanto gli altri la considerassero diversa. Heartilly si strinse nelle spalle, quasi a rispondergli.  
“È un piacere vedere che sta un po’ meglio, professore,” disse invece.   
“Non era niente che un po’ di riposo non potesse curare.”  
“I professori hanno una mole di lavoro non indifferente, vero? Con un po’ di fortuna, le vacanze di Natale offriranno occasione di rilassarsi. La scuola sarà completamente vuota,” fece Heartilly. Poi inclinò la testa di lato, come colpita da un pensiero: “Ma Harry Potter resterà qui, immagino, quindi dovrete comunque tenere gli occhi aperti.”  
Lupin sorrise brevemente.  
“Dove sono i tuoi compagni di classe?” chiese poi.  
“Isabel e Madeline sono al dormitorio. I ragazzi sono al campo da quidditch, Serpeverde ha gli allenamenti,” rispose la ragazza. “Immagino che abbia saputo cos’è successo alla partita…”  
L’uomo annuì gravemente e Heartilly continuò: “Può spiegarmi? I Dissennatori sono stati attirati dalle emozioni della folla?”  
“Esatto. Tante persone riunite assieme, l’eccitazione del gioco…qui hanno meno possibilità di nutrirsi, rispetto ad Azkaban. Meno anime a diposizione, bloccati agli ingressi come sono.”  
“Come dovrebbero.”  
“Già. Hanno perso il controllo e dimenticato gli ordini.”  
Heartilly lo fissò, seria: “Piuttosto pericoloso, non trova? Bisognerebbe avere una qualche difesa contro quelle creature.”  
La conversazione seguiva le stesse linee di quella che aveva avuto con Harry quella mattina, rifletté Lupin.  
“Be’, qualcosa ci sarebbe,” rispose lentamente. “L’Incanto Patronus.”  
“Quello che ha usato il Preside? Una sagoma argentata che ha disperso i Dissennatori?” lo interruppe Heartilly.  
Lupin annuì.  
La ragazza scartò l’opzione con un gesto stizzito della mano: “Sono certa cha sia difficile e richieda moltissima forza magica. Io avevo un’altra idea.”  
“Oh? Davvero?” le chiese il professore, spiazzato.  
Heartilly si sporse verso di lui, appoggiando le mani sulle caviglie incrociate: “Mettiamo che si riesca a trovare il modo concentrare emozioni positive e ricordi felici in un simulacro…”  
“Che…che genere di simulacro?”  
“Uno spirito, diciamo. Qualcosa che non ha un’anima, comunque. Qualcosa del genere attirerebbe l’attenzione dei Dissennatori?”  
“Certamente.”  
“Si concentrerebbero su di esso, magari lasciando in pace un essere umano, meno traboccante di emozioni?”  
Lupin ci rifletté attentamente.  
“Sono convinto di sì,” rispose infine. “Per poco tempo, probabilmente: una volta consumata la sua ‘carica’ di emozioni, per i Dissennatori cesserebbe di esistere, in quanto privo di anima.”  
“Bene!” sussurrò Heartilly, trattenendo appena l’eccitazione.  
Era evidentemente la risposta che sperava di ottenere. Lupin doveva correggersi: era molto diversa dalla conversazione con Harry quella mattina. Harry aveva accettato di impegnarsi nell’apprendimento di un incantesimo avanzatissimo; la ragazza Serpeverde chiedeva se avrebbe funzionato lasciare qualcosa a morire dietro di sé.  
Lupin si strinse a disagio nel mantello, poi si sedette anche lui sul muretto: “Perché questa domanda?”  
Heartilly fece spallucce e distolse lo sguardo. Riprese a parlare osservando la neve ghiacciata che brillava al pallido sole del tramonto: “Mi è sembrata la persona migliore a cui chiedere. Tutta la scuola sa che si è occupato di quel Dissennatore sul treno, ha parlato a Madeline del cioccolato come rimedio agli effetti del loro potere…”  
“Non sono certo un esperto,” si schernì Lupin.  
Heartilly lo guardò di sottecchi: “Non dev’essere piacevole, essere un esperto di Dissennatori.”  
Lupin sorrise asciutto: non lo era affatto. Quello che lui sapeva, lo aveva sperimentato di persona.  
Dodici anni prima aveva perso tutti i suoi amici nel giro di quarant’otto ore. Lily, James, Peter e Sirius. Ricordava ancora benissimo la nebbia di incredulità che lo aveva avvolto dopo il dolore iniziale. Come poteva essere successo davvero?  
Aveva visto i corpi, di James e Lily (feriti, escoriati, non dall’incantesimo che li aveva uccisi ma dal crollo della casa), ma Harry, Sirius e Peter erano semplicemente svaniti nel nulla, per lui.  
Harry, nascosto tra i babbani, a crescere estraneo; Sirius, nelle mani degli Auror e poi nella pietra gelida di Azkaban; e Peter…  
Lupin si era convinto che ci fosse un errore: nel dolore, nella follia, nel lutto, si era convinto che ci fosse una spiegazione, e avrebbe insistito per averla. L’unico che poteva ancora parlare con lui era Sirius, e con Sirius avrebbe parlato.  
Alcuni mesi dopo la fine della Guerra, quando ormai i processi si avviavano al termine, aveva chiesto al Ministero il permesso di fare visita a Black ad Azkaban. Aveva atteso quella visita per settimane, senza dirlo a nessuno, neppure a Silente, vivendo una doppia vita: membro dell’Ordine della Fenice all’esterno, Lunastorta che non vedeva l’ora di riunirsi a Felpato dentro di sé.  
Immaginava Sirius nella sua cella, con il solito sorriso sbruffone, che gli diceva: “Finalmente sei arrivato. Sistemeremo tutto.”  
Ma quando finalmente era arrivato sull’isola, il potere dei Dissennatori lo aveva schiacciato. Con fatica era arrivato al corridoio dove si trovava la cella di Sirius, scortato da due Auror.  
Lì, lo aveva sentito urlare, imprecare, gemere, ed era stato troppo: la sua voce, che non sentiva da un anno, ormai, aveva riportato a galla un’infinità di ricordi felici. I Malandrini sul treno, nel dormitorio, nel parco del castello, il momento in cui aveva capito che non lo avrebbero abbandonato perché era un mostro, Peter quando lo aiutavano in Trasfigurazione, la felicità di James quando Lily si era unita al gruppo, Sirius che rideva, che duellava, che leggeva in sala comune, che sorrideva, che gridava, che dormiva, che viveva accanto a lui, accanto a loro tutti.  
I Dissennatori di guardia alla cella di Sirius gli erano volati addosso come avvoltoi, mentre lui affogava nella disperazione, tutti i ricordi piacevoli spazzati via, negli occhi il viso freddo di James, i capelli spenti di Lily, i resti di Peter e la sua triste vita solitaria.  
Gli Auror dovettero trascinarlo fuori di peso. Non era riuscito a parlare con Sirius. Non lo aveva neppure visto.  
Non si era dato per vinto: la sua mente sconvolta era ancora certa che ci fosse qualcosa da ascoltare.  
Aveva studiato i Dissennatori, aveva scoperto le proprietà del cioccolato; con grande sforzo, aveva imparato a evocare un Patronus (aveva avuto una crisi isterica quando aveva visto che forma assumeva: un lupo!). Aveva fatto domanda per un’altra visita.  
Ma questa volta la risposta non arrivò. Forse pareva sospetto che un amico di scuola di Black gli facesse visita _di nuovo_ , un soggetto pericoloso, per di più, un _Lupo Mannaro_ : molti non si erano schierati con Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato? Non aveva ricevuto l’autorizzazione per una seconda visita.  
Con il passare del tempo, suo malgrado, Lupin aveva cominciato a guarire. Aveva capito che l’unica verità doveva essere quella suggerita dai fatti, e aveva cercato di sopravvivere.  
“Professore?” lo chiamò piano Heartilly. “Va tutto bene?”  
Lupin si schiarì la voce: “Sì, scusa. Tutto bene.” Le rivolse un sorriso triste: “Ricordi.”  
La ragazza annuì e ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Quello che intendevo dire, in realtà, era altro,” riprese Lupin. “Madeline mi ha chiesto del cioccolato, ora tu. State avendo dei problemi con i Dissennatori? Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi, sai.”  
Heartilly lo valutò attentamente: “È sempre così gentile e disponibile. Non è un caso che tutti la adorino.”  
Lupin cercò del sarcasmo sotto la superficie, ma non ne trovò. Al contrario gli parve di sentire un calore sincero.  
“Tutti tranne il professor Piton, temo,” ripose alla ragazza.  
“Sono poche le persone che piacciono al professor Piton. Nessuna che abbia insegnato Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.”  
“Fosse solo quello,” ribatté Lupin prima di pensare.  
A Heartilly brillarono gli occhi: “A-ah! Allora è una questione personale!” Poi si ricompose: “Liam ha supposto che foste a scuola assieme…”  
Lupin annuì: “Già. All’epoca non eravamo…ehm…grandi amici.”  
“Immagino. E il professor Piton non è disposto a seppellire l’ascia di guerra.”  
“No, in effetti no.”  
Rimasero in silenzio.   
Lupin temeva che Heartilly volesse indagare più a fondo sui suoi contrasti con Piton, ma quando parlò di nuovo, la ragazza si limitò a chiedere, timidamente: “Com’era ai tempi della scuola, il professor Piton? Era…strano?”  
“Oh, sì,” rispose Lupin, d’impulso. “ _Molto_ strano.”  
Non poté impedirsi di ridacchiare e Heartilly sorrise a sua volta: “Non mi stupisce.”  
Lupin si strinse nelle spalle: “Già, ma…voglio dire, chi non è strano, a sedici anni?”  
Heartilly si morse un labbro e si concentrò su una piega del suo mantello.  
“Isabel,” borbottò poi.  
“Davvero?”  
“Lei non è mai strana, non si _sente_ mai strana, non le viene mai il dubbio di avere torto.” Heartilly si strinse nelle spalle. “La invidio molto,” concluse, recuperando il suo libro e poggiando i piedi a terra.  
“È normale,” le disse Lupin. “Euriale?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Non mi hai riposto. Ho chiesto se avete problemi con i Dissennatori…”  
Heartilly sorrise: “Non l’ho fatto. Grazie della chiacchierata, professore.”  
Lupin aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma ci ripensò: “Ci vediamo a lezione, allora.”  
Heartilly si allontanò con calma. All’improvviso, Lupin non riuscì a non pensare che non si fosse trattato di un incontro casuale.  
  
La squadra di Serpeverde risaliva al castello lentamente, arrancando esausta nella neve alta. I pochi tifosi che si erano avventurati fino al campo da quidditch erano rientrati da tempo, tranne Will che si era attardato per aspettare Liam.  
“Pensavo peggio,” disse, riferendosi agli esiti dell’allenamento. “Pensavo avreste fatto ben più schifo.”  
“Fottiti, McIver,” gli rispose Adrian Pucey allegramente. “È andata bene, invece. E Flint se l’è presa solo con Malfoy.”  
Liam scosse la testa: “Prima gli proibisce di venire agli allenamenti e poi gli rompe il cazzo perché non gioca al massimo…”  
Finché era a mente fredda, Flint aveva sempre un occhio di riguardo per Draco, soprattutto perché suo padre aveva pagato i superbi manici di scopa della squadra; ma non appena qualcosa andava storto sul campo, nessuno era al sicuro dalla furia del capitano.  
“Oh, andiamo, ti dispiace davvero che qualcuno ogni tanto rimetta a posto quell’idiota?” gli chiese Will.  
Liam diede un’occhiata di sfuggita a Draco, una decina di metri più avanti. Nessuno del terzo anno era venuto agli allenamenti, e faceva strano vederlo senza Tiger e Goyle.  
“Non sono sicuro che Malfoy reagisca bene sotto pressione,” rispose Liam, “e il capitano gliene mette parecchia addosso…”  
Senza contare quella che arrivava da casa, probabilmente.  
“Non c’è tempo per farsi venire il cuore tenero, War!” ribatté Pucey. “Tra due settimane giochiamo, e dobbiamo vincere. Voglio una festa per la vittoria, e il festino di Halloween che abbiamo saltato, prima delle vacanze di Natale.”  
“Giusto,” concordò Will. “Magari Flint troverà il modo di sfogare tutta quell’energia repressa, se qualche ragazza si sentirà caritatevole, alla festa.”  
Liam e Pucey ghignarono.  
“Ne dubito,” fece Liam.  
“Visto che ne stiamo parlando, McIver…niente in contrario se ci provo con AshenHurst?” buttò lì Pucey.  
Will lo guardò con disgusto, mentre Liam sbuffava esasperato.  
“Io sto con Heartilly, Pucey. Provaci pure, con Madeline, ma a tuo rischio.”  
“È una santarellina?”  
“No, è una coi controcoglioni, una campionessa di duello…”  
“Sì, sì, sì,” lo interruppe il cacciatore. “Ma mettiamo che invece della bacchetta impugni il mio…”  
Liam gli diede uno spintone, ridendo: “Sei proprio un coglione, Adrian!”  
“Attento a non inimicarti le ragazze del nostro anno, Pucey,” lo avvertì Will.  
“Non voglio inimicarmi nessuno. Voglio vincere la partita!” replicò Pucey, divertito.  
“Lo vogliamo tutti,” disse Liam. “Giusto, Wallace?”  
Will sospirò: “Giusto.”  
“E se il nostro successo valesse una ricompensa, non mi tirerei indietro,” concluse Pucey, raggiungendo gli altri compagni.  
Liam e Will rallentarono, mettendo altra distanza tra sé e il resto della squadra.  
“Anche a me piace l’idea di festeggiare con le ragazze, ma mi disturba che quello parli così di Madeline,” disse Will.  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle: “Ho sentito di peggio. Ma se sarà il caso, possiamo rompergli il braccio con cui tira.”  
Will sorrise: “Non che Maddie abbia bisogno di protezione, ma…”  
“Già.”  
Fecero qualche passo in silenzio.  
“Ho paura che vengano alla partita,” confessò Will sottovoce.  
Aveva passato tutto l’allenamento a guardarsi alle spalle, tenendo d’occhio l’ingresso principale che a malapena si scorgeva, anche dalle tribune.  
“Anch’io,” ripose Liam.  
Forse non sarebbe caduto dalla scopa come Potter, ma il pensiero dei Dissennatori mentre volava lo agitava parecchio. Ogni volta che si avvicinavano, lui tornava ad essere un bimbo troppo piccolo per difendersi, troppo terrorizzato per scappare e…fece una smorfia. Era cresciuto, era a scuola, quelli erano solo ricordi. Tutto ciò aveva portato altro genere di problemi, ma su quelli, forse, aveva un minimo di controllo in più.  
“Dobbiamo vincere,” ribadì quietamente. “Festeggeremo, e Isabel sarà felice.”  
Will lo fissò: “Perché dici così? C’è qualcosa che non va con Isabel?”  
Liam sospirò: “Ci sarà presto.”  
“Che succede?”  
Liam si girò verso l’amico: “Devi tenertelo per te, per il momento, e magari farmi il favore di non rompere a proposito. Ho già due persone che non ne saranno entusiaste, e che faranno un casino di domande. Almeno tu, lasciami in pace.”  
Will annuì: “Va bene, amico. Se non posso aiutare, starò zitto.”  
Liam abbozzò un mezzo sorriso: “Grazie.”  
  
“Come sarebbe, che intendi restare a scuola per Natale?” chiese Piton, interdetto.  
Liam inspirò, preparandosi stoicamente: “È così. Resto a scuola.”  
“Tu da solo?” ribatté Piton, brusco. “Perché? Ti è sfuggito che un pazzo assassino cerca di entrare a Hogwarts per colpire Potter, che sarà qui come te? Qualcuno di non completamente idiota coglierebbe l’occasione per allontanarsi dal pericolo.”  
Liam rimase in silenzio.  
“Tanto più,” riprese Piton, “che è sempre stata tua abitudine passare il Natale a casa. Diamine, l’unica volta che non ti è stato concesso hai pestato i piedi e _in quell’occasione_ avresti avuto tutte le ragioni per volertene andare!”  
Liam sobbalzò e abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento di pietra: “Non…non intendo tornare a casa, signore. La scuola non chiude, nonostante Sirius Black, quindi è mio diritto.”  
“Quando avevi tredici anni mi hai detto che era tuo diritto passare il Natale a casa tua e che non era giusto che te lo impedissero,” rispose Piton. “Eri molto sicuro. Quindi mi viene da chiedere se per caso non sia successo qualcosa.”  
Liam si mosse a disagio, nonostante Piton avesse cercato di mitigare il suo tono inquisitorio: “Non è successo niente, professore.”   
Si rifiutò di guardare l’uomo negli occhi.  
Piton tormentò la sua penna d’oca, frustrato: “Se scegli di restare qui da solo, in un luogo che potrebbe rivelarsi pericoloso, devo dedurne che l’alternativa sia anche peggiore. Se restasse anche De Atienza, capirei la volontà di correre qualche rischio, anche se sarebbe un comportamento stupido e irresponsabile.”  
Liam accennò un sorriso: “No, signore, Isabel non rimane.”  
“E De Atienza è al corrente di questa decisione?”  
Liam scosse il capo: “Non ancora.”  
“Quando l’hai deciso?”  
“Io…io non lo so,” mentì.  
Lo sapeva eccome: dall’ultima settimana delle vacanze estive sapeva che non sarebbe tornato a casa se non costretto, e i successivi incontri con i Dissennatori non avevano che confermato la sua scelta.  
Piton non sapeva che cosa pensare, e il suo primo istinto gli diceva che la responsabilità di quell’assurda decisione era da imputare a Damian Warrington. Avrebbe scritto alla madre e alla zia del ragazzo il prima possibile, per raccogliere informazioni. Ma qualunque cosa fosse successa tra Liam e suo padre doveva risalire all’estate. A meno che l’uomo non avesse semplicemente proibito al ragazzo di tornare per lettera. Ma era strano: già negli anni precedenti Damian Warrington aveva sollecitato il ritorno dell’erede per coinvolgerlo negli affari di famiglia, e quell’estate non era andata diversamente: glielo aveva confermato De Atienza solo una settimana prima.  
“Liam, per favore, dimmi cos’è successo,” provò ancora.  
Ma il ragazzo ripose ostinatamente ‘nulla’.  
Piton si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio soffocato. D’accordo. Se Warrington voleva restare al castello, che facesse pure. Non era più in pericolo dell’anno precedente, o di quello prima ancora, con il Signore Oscuro che si aggirava per le classi.  
Non aveva senso che Piton insistesse per farlo tornare a casa, quando lo aveva sempre preoccupato che proprio lì gli venisse fatto del male.  
“Va bene,” disse. “Grazie per avermelo detto per tempo,” aggiunse, con lieve sarcasmo.  
“Sapevo che avrebbe voluto discuterne,” ripose Warrington, con il medesimo tono, ma con gli occhi ancora a terra.  
Piton sbuffò.  
“Magari ne parlerai con William, o Isabel, o con le tue amiche…” provò ancora a suggerire.  
“Sì…” ripose Warrington con esitazione.  
Piton capì che non avrebbe ottenuto altro: “Puoi andare.”  
Warrington fece un breve inchino e girò sui tacchi, uscendo in fretta.  
L’uomo dietro la scrivania sospirò: se Warrington avesse deciso di passare il Natale dai McIver sarebbero stati tutti più soddisfatti. Ma Piton sapeva quanto costasse a Warrington dipendere da qualcuno.   
Non poteva certo biasimarlo. Lui avrebbe fatto, anzi aveva fatto, era più corretto dire, esattamente lo stesso per anni.  
  
Liam aveva realizzato che non aveva senso rimandare il momento di dirlo a Isabel.  
Le chiese se potevano parlare un po’ mentre gli altri scendevano a cena. Lei accettò soprappensiero riordinando i suoi appunti mentre la sala comune si svuotava poco a poco.  
Liam era andato dritto al punto (quello bravo con le parole era Will), ma Isabel aveva frainteso lo stesso.  
“Vuoi lasciarmi?” aveva chiesto con tono granitico, inchiodandolo sul posto con lo sguardo.  
Liam si era affrettato a negare, un brivido che gli correva lungo la schiena, e niente di quello che si erano detti dopo era stato facile. Dapprima Isabel non gli aveva creduto (“Se è una scusa perché non vuoi più che stiamo assieme…”), poi si era arrabbiata, aveva incrociato le braccia e si era rifiutata di guardarlo, aveva persino pianto.  
Liam si era dato dell’imbecille mille volte, per non averle chiesto di salire al loro dormitorio o di cercare una classe vuota, mentre sottovoce la pregava di non fare così, di scusarlo. Benché quasi tutti fossero in Sala Grande, qualcuno del sesto e settimo anno se ne stava davanti al fuoco, e Liam era certo che più di una ragazza e qualche ragazzo stessero cercando di origliare.  
“Perché vuoi perderti la possibilità di venire a trovarmi, il Capodanno da noi?” aveva chiesto Isabel. “La tua famiglia non approva?” Poi le erano brillati gli occhi con furia: “Quest’estate mi hanno adorata! Non possono aver cambiato idea!”  
“Anche se ti odiassero a morte, a me non importerebbe!” aveva riposto lui. “Non è per te, Isabel, è che non sopporto l’idea di tornare a casa e…vederlo,” le aveva detto, muovendo a fatica le labbra.  
Isabel gli aveva posato delicatamente le dita sulla bocca: sapeva quanto odiava parlare di suo padre.  
“Allora vieni da me,” aveva proposto.  
Ma quella era davvero una situazione impraticabile: i rapporti tra le loro famiglie erano praticamente inesistenti, e Damian Warrington non lo avrebbe permesso. Né i Gascoyne-De Atienza avrebbero permesso alla figlia di restare a scuola, ignorando parenti e amici.  
“Ci tenevo,” sussurrò Isabel. “Lo sognavo da settimane! Avevo deciso di…” Scosse la testa.  
“Mi dispiace. Ma sono solo pochi giorni…”  
“Due settimane!” si lamentò Isabel. Poi continuò in tono più leggero: “Pensavo volessi lasciarmi. E dal trambusto dietro di noi, direi che lo credono anche i nostri compagni di Casa.”  
Entrambi si girarono a guardare brevemente il resto della sala comune.  
Liam si rabbuiò alla vista della stupida faccia speranzosa di Flint: “Avrei dovuto aspettare che fossimo soli.”  
“Ho fatto una scenata davanti a tutti,” ammise invece Isabel, scrollando i capelli.  
Era rischioso sentirsi troppo a proprio agio in sala comune. Nonostante la regola ‘Nessuno che sia Serpeverde mette piede nella sala comune Serpeverde’, i pettegolezzi tra loro circolavano eccome.  
“Sarei un completo idiota a lasciarti.”  
“Ma non verrai a trovarmi e mi lascerai sola,” fece Isabel con tono amaro.  
Liam le prese la mano: “Mi odio per questo.”  
Isabel annuì e tirò le gambe sul divano, appoggiandole su quelle di Liam. Rimasero in silenzio.  
Quando i loro amici ritornarono, quasi un’ora dopo, li trovarono che fissavano il tappeto davanti a loro, con l’aria di due persone che sono arrabbiate per lo stesso motivo, ma non possono rinfacciarselo l’uno con l’altra.  
  
La partita Corvonero-Tassorosso era stata dominata dai primi. Roger Davies non la finiva più di pavoneggiarsi e lui e Liam arrivarono quasi alle mani in più di un’occasione.  
Sia Will che Liam erano particolarmente sollevati che i Dissennatori non avessero più osato lasciare le loro posizioni agli ingressi.  
“Che l’avrebbe detto, che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui Silente si sarebbe rivelato utile?” aveva commentato Will.  
“Giocherò un po’ più tranquillo,” confessò Liam, anche se aveva tutte le intenzioni di seguire il consiglio di Madeline e Lupin e portare sempre un po’ di cioccolato con sé, d’ora in avanti.  
Anche Euriale era sollevata per non aver dovuto di nuovo subire il potere dei Dissennatori, ma soprattutto perché aveva trovato un modo di caricare i suoi spiriti, anche se non aveva possibilità di farlo prima della partita Serpeverde-Tassorosso. Anzi, per riuscire aveva bisogno che Serpeverde vincesse.  
Sembrava che tutta la Casa non desiderasse altro, dato che una vittoria avrebbe anche creato il pretesto per avere finalmente il loro party di Halloween: era una tradizione che le ragazze degli ultimi anni non volevano lasciar cadere per nulla al mondo. Ne andava del loro onore.  
“Non sarebbe male se avessimo anche una festa di Natale la sera prima di partire per le vacanze,” buttò lì Isabel.  
Madeline si affrettò a darle ragione. La loro amica non era stata molto solare negli ultimi giorni e lei e Liam avevano passato un sacco di tempo per conto loro con aria malinconica.  
“Sembra che debbano separarsi per sempre,” aveva detto Will a Euriale quando si erano trovati da soli.  
Lei si era stretta nelle spalle: “Sai com’è Isabel. Drammatica.”  
“Forse non dovremmo incoraggiarla…”  
“Sei sicuro? Sai che altro è estremamente drammatico, nel nostro gruppo?” gli chiese Euriale, divertita.  
Will le aveva sorriso, colpevole.  
La verità era che Isabel aveva in mente qualcosa: Euriale e Madeline ormai riconoscevano i segni delle sue macchinazioni. La scelta di Liam di rimanere a Hogwarts aveva probabilmente interferito con i suoi piani, da qui la reazione esagerata. Ma ora Isabel stava di nuovo rimuginando e le sue amiche aspettavano di vedere cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori.


	33. Quinto anno. Capitolo 7

## Capitolo 7

  
  
Arrivò il sabato della partita, senza ulteriori problemi o avvistamenti di Sirius Black che distraessero l’attenzione dal match.  
Liam e Isabel si scambiarono un saluto in Sala Grande, dopo colazione, che fece schiarire rumorosamente la gola a più di un insegnante (Euriale rise quando Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria stizzita), e che fece dimenticare a Flint che il bricco del latte che aveva in mano era di ceramica e non di ferro. Imprecando copiosamente mentre si asciugava il latte di dosso, il capitano guidò la squadra fuori dal castello.   
Gli studenti di Serpeverde li seguirono alla spicciolata, alcuni (tra cui Will) già intonando i cori più noti. Euriale notò qualche membro della squadra di Grifondoro venuto ad assistere alla partita prendere posto coi Tassorosso. Con loro c’era anche Nora Irving, compagna di classe di una delle cacciatrici rosso-oro. La Serpeverde dovette scacciare l’impulso di aggrapparsi a Will e soffiarle.  
Quando le squadre scesero in campo, l’eccitazione si fece palpabile. I Tassorosso erano decisi a rifarsi dopo la schiacciante sconfitta di novembre coi Corvonero, e avevano abbandonato l’usuale mitezza. I tifosi Serpeverde entrarono subito in competizione per il tifo più scatenato.  
“Partiti!” strillò superfluamente Will, non appena le sette Nimbus 2001 dei Serpeverde si staccarono dal suolo.  
Malfoy e Diggory, il cercatore avversario, si sollevarono in fretta, allontanandosi dal tumulto e dalla lotta accesa che già infuriava.  
Flint prese la pluffa e si lanciò immediatamente all’attacco. Per fortuna dei battitori il sole era coperto e la visibilità ottima: Derrick riuscì a deviare un bolide, salvando il capitano. Flint lanciò con forza micidiale e segnò i primi 10 punti.  
I tifosi verde-argento esultarono. Parecchi strillarono ‘I am the Snake’ in direzione del capitano quando sfrecciò davanti alle tribune.  
Tassorosso si gettò al contrattacco. Pucey e Warrington bloccarono il cacciatore in possesso di pluffa commettendo due falli in rapida successione. Madama Bump fischiò e assegnò palla a Tassorosso.   
Con un tiro ben piazzato, Bole colpì il cacciatore avversario, permettendo a Flint di prendere nuovamente la pluffa e partire all’attacco. Il portiere giallo-nero mancò la palla di un soffio e Will e Madeline esultarono a squarciagola. Isabel applaudì senza molto entusiasmo.  
La partita si fece accanita dopo la prima rete di Tassorosso. Flint e Pucey partirono con il loro schema collaudato, ma quando la difesa avversaria lo riconobbe passarono a Warrington che segnò di sinistro. I Serpeverde del quinto anno si sgolarono per l’amico.   
Tassorosso ottenne un rigore per un fallo del capitano verde-argento e Bletcheley non riuscì a parare. L’azione successiva vide di nuovo Liam al tiro, ma Derrick non intercettò un bolide e il cacciatore venne colpito alla spalla.  
“Sssh! Brutto!” commentò Will con una smorfia.  
“Sta bene,” rispose Euriale, mentre Liam ruggiva qualcosa al battitore col numero quattro.  
Mentre tutti gli altri erano concentrati sulla partita, Euriale si girò per qualche secondo verso il cancello principale, controllando che niente si muovesse sulla neve intonsa. Will la notò e si girò anche lui, allarmato.  
“Va tutto bene, non si sono mossi,” lo rassicurò in fretta Euriale, prendendogli una mano.  
Will arrossì. Euriale percepì la sua vergogna e fece finta di nulla: “Come se la cavano i cercatori?”  
Will alzò gli occhi, cercando Malfoy e Diggory in alto sopra gli altri giocatori: “Malfoy ha la scopa migliore…ma non ha proprio brillato agli ultimi allenamenti.”  
Però in partita e con l’incoraggiamento di tutta la loro Casa sembrava molto più concentrato che durante gli allenamenti.  
Lui e Euriale vennero distratti dal silenzioso duello tra i cercatori (per quanto Malfoy riuscisse ad essere silenzioso) dalle urla di Isabel e Madeline, che facevano il tifo per Liam.   
Il loro amico mandò un ruggito di gioia quando la pluffa sfuggì alle mani del portiere e attraversò uno degli anelli.  
Serpeverde era in testa per tre reti, quando i due cercatori avvistarono il boccino d’oro nel cielo grigio. Piombarono tra gli altri giocatori interrompendo un’azione per un istante (Pucey, avendo appreso la lezione tempo prima, riprese immediatamente a giocare, ignorando la lotta per la conquista dei 150 punti); Diggory schivò con abilità compagni e avversari, mentre Malfoy si gettò a capofitto tra di loro, nella speranza che gli avrebbero fatto spazio.  
La manovra, rischiosa e ad alto rischio di fallimento, gli fece guadagnare tempo prezioso, e il boccino finì nella sua mano tesa.  
La tribuna verde-argento esplose di ovazioni e molti tifosi scesero in campo ad aspettare che la squadra lasciasse Malfoy e planasse a terra.   
Dopo aver liberato il cercatore da un abbraccio spacca-ossa, Liam volò sopra le gradinate, accogliendo le ovazioni di tutti e sporgendosi pericolosamente dal suo manico di scopa per sfiorare la mano alzata di Isabel. Madeline gli punzecchiò dispettosamente il polpaccio con la bacchetta.  
Will abbracciò Euriale e la baciò con trasporto. Non appena la lasciò, Euriale lo baciò a sua volta.  
“Devo andare,” gli disse poi all’orecchio per farsi sentire in mezzo al frastuono.  
“Cosa? Dove?”  
“In sala comune. Devo fare una cosa. Ci vediamo lì!”  
La ragazza si affrettò a scendere dalla tribuna, assieme ad alcuni studenti del settimo anno, ansiosi di tornare al castello per iniziare i preparativi per la festa di quella sera.  
In sala comune c’era già qualche ragazza poco interessata al quidditch che faceva spazio e risistemava tavoli e poltrone.  
Cercando di non dare nell’occhio, Euriale raggiunse il centro della sala e scostò con il piede uno dei pregiati tappeti che ricoprivano il pavimento di pietra. In fretta, toccò con la bacchetta il circolo d’evocazione che aveva disegnato quella mattina dopo essersi svegliata alle sei.  
Il circolo magico si attivò, esigendo all’istante una notevole quantità di forza magica. Euriale lo ricoprì col tappeto e si sedette ad aspettare gli altri, soddisfatta.  
Durante tutto il giorno e la serata, il suo cerchio avrebbe assorbito le emozioni di chi vi avesse messo piede sopra, in maniera discreta e non invasiva, senza esagerare. Poi Euriale l’avrebbe disattivato e trascritto con precisione, aggiungendo il segno che identificava uno dei suoi spiriti per procedere all’evocazione.  
Rimase ad osservare per qualche minuto, per essere certa che la sua magia non interferisse con quella che imbeveva le pareti della sala comune, e non notò nulla.  
I suoi compagni di Casa iniziavano ad arrivare, cantando ed esultando.  
La sala comune fu affollatissima per tutto il pomeriggio. Quando la squadra era arrivata Liam li aveva piantati in asso subito, saltando l’usuale momento di adorazione da parte dei tifosi più accaniti, e lui e Isabel erano spariti nel dormitorio dei ragazzi per un paio d’ore. Quando erano scesi di nuovo, Will stava suonando assieme a un ragazzino del secondo anno, Eric Curley, che aveva una palese infatuazione per il biondo.  
Will insistette perché Liam portasse giù la batteria: “Curley suona il basso: abbiamo un gruppo!”  
I festeggiamenti si arrestarono giusto il tempo di andare a cena, almeno per gli studenti dal quarto anno in poi: dopo le 11 la sala comune era tutta per loro.  
“Finalmente riesco a strapparti dalle grinfie delle tue groupies,” disse Euriale a Will mentre ballavano.   
L’atmosfera era cambiata: più tranquilla, più intima. Decisamente più alcolica.  
Will le baciò il collo: “Sei sparita dopo il match e loro mi hanno rapito.”  
Euriale rise.  
“Cosa dovevi fare?” le chiese Will.  
Euriale gli spiegò del cerchio magico e della sua idea per contrastare il potere dei Dissennatori: “Lupin pensa che possa funzionare.”  
“Stai sfruttando i nostri compagni di Casa per aiutare me?” fece Will.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle: “Non stanno facendo niente che non avrebbero fatto comunque.”  
“Anche noi dobbiamo fare la nostra parte, però. Dov’è questo cerchio?” domandò il ragazzo.  
Euriale glielo indicò con un cenno del capo. Will la guidò sopra il cerchio, mentre continuavano a ballare abbracciati in mezzo agli altri.  
“E ora?” chiese Euriale, sorridendo.  
“C’è una cosa che mi rende sempre felice…” sussurrò Will, prima di premere le labbra su quelle di Euriale.  
Lei gli accarezzò la schiena lentamente. Will la imitò, risalendo con le mani fino alla sua nuca, passandole le dita tra i capelli e approfondendo il bacio. Si separarono restando vicinissimi.  
“Ti amo,” mormorò Will.   
Euriale lasciò che il suo ragazzo la sostenesse e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Anch’io,” rispose piano.  
Will rabbrividì sentendo il suo respiro sulla pelle alla base del collo.   
Poi d’un tratto si irrigidì: “Uh…non ci credo!”  
Euriale sollevò la testa per guardarlo: “Cosa?”  
Will fissava con tanto d’occhi una poltrona in penombra e la coppia che la occupava: Euriale riconobbe la lunga chioma di Madeline e…  
“Flint?” chiese, incredula.  
Scambiò un’occhiata sbalordita con Will.  
“Be’, potrebbe essere un bene per entrambi,” commentò il ragazzo. “Flint magari si toglierà dalla testa Isabel e Madeline si divertirà un po’. E Pucey si può fottere!” concluse, allegro.  
Euriale si districò dal loro abbraccio: “Come credi. Vado a vedere se sa quello che sta facendo, eh?”  
Mentre Euriale si avviava a controllare l’amica, interrompendo le effusioni della coppia senza remore, Will cercò Liam.   
Lui e Isabel erano vicini alle vetrate: dall’espressione di Liam e dall’aria divertita con cui Isabel gli accarezzava una spalla e gli parlava, Will capì che anche lui aveva visto il capitano e la loro amica. Rise felice, mentre Euriale tornava da lui scrollando le spalle.  
  
“Flint?” le chiese ancora Isabel, una volta nel dormitorio delle ragazze.  
Meno irritata di quanto avrebbe creduto, Madeline annuì.  
“Quindi, d’ora in poi…” fece Euriale, senza preoccuparsi di finire la frase.  
“No. Decisamente no. Non credo l’avrei fatto, da sobria,” rispose Madeline, arrotolandosi una ciocca di capelli su un dito.  
“Meglio così,” approvò Isabel.  
Madeline la guardò di sottecchi: “Non avevo intenzione di distogliere uno dei tuoi ammiratori dalla tua adorazione, Isabel, tranquilla.”  
Isabel sbuffò: “Lo sai che la cosa non mi diverte. Li trovo irritanti e basta!”  
“Però fanno comodo…” sbadigliò Euriale.  
Era tardissimo, ma in sala comune c’erano ancora studenti che si attardavano. Questo significava che lei si sarebbe dovuta alzare di nuovo alle sei, per disattivare il suo cerchio e trascriverlo in tutta tranquillità. Quindi poteva concedersi di dormire…due ore e un quarto?  
“Siete molto stanche?” chiese Isabel, con voce brillante.  
Oh-oh. Forse anche meno di due ore e un quarto.  
“Perché?” chiese Madeline.  
Isabel sorrise e si sedette sul letto di Euriale, chiamando Madeline con un cenno.  
Le tre ragazze si riunirono sotto il baldacchino.  
“Stai per dirci cos’hai in mente ultimamente?” indagò Euriale.  
Isabel annuì, gli occhi accesi: “Non riesco più a tenermelo per me!”  
Euriale e Madeline si scambiarono un’occhiata curiosa.  
“Avrei potuto chiedere una pozione alla Chips…anche se avrei comunque preferito prepararmela da sola, ovviamente, ma avrei dovuto chiedere a Piton di usare il laboratorio e…” accantonò la questione con un cenno della mano, arrossendo appena.  
“Non…ti seguiamo,” fece Madeline.  
“Comunque, poi ho deciso,” riprese Isabel ignorando il commento, “di usare un incantesimo. Una via più tradizionale, per un momento importante.” Prese le mani delle amiche: “Pensavo di _cantare l’incantesimo_. Liam e io ne abbiamo parlato, siamo pronti. E pensavo che voi lo avreste cantato con me, perché siete le mie più care amiche e condividiamo tutto, e così l’incantesimo sarà più efficace.” Le guardò speranzosa.  
“Vuoi cantare l’incantesimo?” le fece eco Madeline. “Quello? L’incantesimo del manuale…” Si interruppe, saltò giù dal letto e cominciò a frugare nel suo comodino.  
“Si può sapere di cosa state parlando?” chiese Euriale, confusa dall’eccitazione delle altre.  
Madeline perse la pazienza: “Accio manuale!”  
Un libretto sottile le volò tra mani. Lo sfogliò e lo porse a Euriale, mentre Isabel le sorrideva con divertita sufficienza.  
“Incantesimo per il Controllo delle Nascite?” lesse Euriale, prima di arrossire senza speranza, mentre le altre due ridevano.  
Un’ora dopo, dopo aver studiato la formula e i pochi gesti che l’accompagnavano, cantarono l’incantesimo per la prima volta.  
“Ecco, abbiamo finito,” disse Isabel.  
“Va cantato ogni giorno,” le ricordò Madeline.  
“Quando avete intenzione di farlo?” chiese Euriale. “Lo avete pianificato?”  
Isabel annuì, gettando i capelli all’indietro: “Il prossimo fine settimana è in programma una visita a Hogsmeade. Avremo il dormitorio solo per noi quasi tutto il giorno, e nessuno a metterci fretta.”  
Ad essere sinceri, Isabel aveva deciso che sarebbe successo durante le vacanze di Natale: avrebbe invitato Liam quasi tutti i giorni e appena ne avessero avuto l’occasione sarebbero scomparsi nell’osservatorio nascosto nel folto del parco. Forse avrebbero dovuto confidare nella copertura di Olivier, ma suo fratello amava i sotterfugi e Isabel era certa che l’idea che lei facesse sesso non lo turbasse affatto.  
Sarebbe stato rischioso e romantico, praticamente perfetto.  
Ma Liam aveva deciso di rimanere a scuola, e lei aveva dovuto cambiare i suoi piani. Di sicuro il dormitorio dei ragazzi non era all’altezza dell’osservatorio di casa Gascoyne-De Atienza, ma lì era sicura che non sarebbero stati interrotti, e potersi impratichire con l’incantesimo cantandolo per una settimana assieme a Euriale e Madeline la faceva sentire più tranquilla.  
“Liam non sta nella pelle? Che cosa ha detto?” chiese Euriale.  
Presa dalle sue ricerche non si era accorta di nessuna traccia di nervosismo nell’amico. Quanto si sarebbe incazzato Liam se l’avesse pizzicata a sondarlo impicciandosi di quel genere di affari!  
Isabel si sciolse in un sorriso, al pensiero del suo ragazzo: “Liam…ha detto tutte le cose giuste!”  
Euriale la imitò, coinvolta nel bozzolo di calore e affetto che irradiava da Isabel.  
Madeline sbuffò: “Ma dopo dovrete star lontani due settimane…”  
Isabel scrollò le spalle: “Be’, così avrò la certezza che non penserà ad altro che a me!”  
Con un ultimo sforzo di concentrazione, Euriale ricontrollò di non aver commesso errori trascrivendo il suo circolo magico. Trasferì la magia dal disegno di pietra a quello sulla pergamena che stringeva.  
L’azione le costò le sue ultime forze: per un terribile istante temette che l’incantesimo avrebbe preteso _troppo_ e che sarebbe svenuta accanto al pregiato tappeto arrotolato lì vicino.  
Doveva tenere a mente quanta energia richiedeva l’intera operazione, e avrebbe evitato di rifarlo dopo essere stata sveglia per quasi 24 ore di fila.  
Il sabato successivo avrebbe sperimentato se la sua idea valeva la fatica che aveva fatto.  
  
Euriale, Madeline e Will lasciarono il castello assieme ai loro compagni di Casa, le voci allegre che si perdevano nel bianco ovattato della neve attorno a loro.  
Isabel e Liam li avevano salutati a colazione, con l’aria di chi non aveva chiuso occhio per l’eccitazione. Gli altri avevano accuratamente evitato di pensare a loro.   
In vista dei cancelli divenne molto più facile concentrarsi sui Dissennatori.  
“Se restassimo in mezzo al gruppo non dovremmo avere problemi,” disse Madeline.  
“Sarebbe più…sicuro,” fece Will, sottovoce.  
Euriale scosse la testa e rallentò, lasciando che gli altri Serpeverde li superassero: “È meglio fare l’esperimento adesso, alla luce del sole e con un po’ di gente attorno. Preferisco essere da questo lato del cancello, se non dovesse funzionare.”  
Madeline e Will si strinsero a lei, uno per parte: “Ok, quindi?”  
Euriale tirò fuori la bacchetta e la pergamena con il circolo d’evocazione: “Io evocherò lo spirito. Ci seguirà e noi proveremo a passare.”  
“Non mi piace quel ‘proveremo’…”  
Con un’occhiataccia, Euriale proseguì: “Tranquilli e rilassati. Svuotate la mente.”  
Guardandosi nervosamente, Madeline e Will cercarono di fare come suggeriva lei.   
Nel frattempo, Euriale toccò la pergamena con la bacchetta e non poté trattenere un sorriso di trionfo quando il suo piccolo spirito elementale fluì dai segni di inchiostro e rimase a fluttuare leggero davanti a lei. Il suo sorriso si allargò: percepiva le emozioni che permeavano lo spirito senza difficoltà. La prima parte del procedimento aveva avuto successo.  
“Seguimi,” ordinò allo spirito, nella lingua runica.  
Avvertì lo stupore e l’apprensione dei suoi amici e ricordò loro di svuotare la mente. Will aveva molte più difficoltà a farlo, abituato com’era a pensare a mille cose alla volta, incapace di concentrarsi troppo a lungo. Ma ormai erano davanti ai Dissennatori.  
Euriale strinse le labbra: non ricordava che fossero così tanti. O forse le creature erano solo più invadenti. Pattugliare gli ingressi e le strade di Hogsmeade non offriva loro abbastanza di cui nutrirsi, ed eccoli affannarsi per accaparrarsi le emozioni degli studenti costretti a tollerarli.  
I tre ragazzi e lo spirito passarono in mezzo ai Dissennatori appostati sulla linea del cancello. Qualcuna delle creature ancora fiutava il gruppo più numeroso dei loro compagni, ma ben presto le loro teste incappucciate cominciarono a voltarsi nella loro direzione.  
I ragazzi furono avvolti dal gelo. Ma a Euriale parve meno intenso delle altre volte, anche se poteva essere una sua impressione.  
“Funziona?” chiese agli altri.  
Will sollevò furtivo gli occhi da terra.   
Madeline si guardò attorno: “Credo di sì.”  
I Dissennatori sembravano molto interessati a loro, qualcuno era anche scivolato più vicino, ma il loro potere non si stava intensificando.  
I ragazzi li superarono e accelerarono il passo.   
Will si voltò a guardarli: “Ci stanno _fissando_. Merlino, se mi danno i brividi!”  
Euriale congedò il suo spirito quando ebbero messo un centinaio di metri tra loro e i cappucci senza volto di quei mostri.  
“Che ne dite?”  
“Dato che Will non è raggomitolato su se stesso come un moccioso che ha paura del buio, direi che è stato un successo!” commentò Madeline, colpita.  
Will la fissò offeso per un istante, poi sorrise a Euriale: “Grazie.”  
Aveva avvertito la disperazione e la tristezza come le altre volte, ma il gelo non gli era sceso fino al cuore minacciando di fermarglielo per la pena, mentre riviveva il pianto disperato di sua madre. Non era neppure stato costretto a rivivere i suoi ricordi peggiori, era come se i Dissennatori lo avessero appena sfiorato, invece di affondargli nell’anima. Prese la mano di Euriale e la strinse forte.  
Scesero a cena presto, affamati come lupi.  
Liam e Isabel erano già al tavolo di Serpeverde, e se Isabel giocava distrattamente con la forchetta mentre fantasticava ad occhi aperti, Liam mangiava per entrambi.  
“Hai saltato il pranzo?” chiese Will all’amico, con un ghigno malizioso.  
Liam gli diede un pugno alla gamba.  
Isabel invece sorrise: “No. Ci siamo viziati e ci siamo fatti portare il pranzo a letto da un elfo.”  
Normalmente i Serpeverde cercavano di non esagerare, nell’approfittare dei servizievoli elfi del castello, per timore che si sapesse e che venisse loro proibito formalmente di dare ordini o di fare richieste alle creature, per loro natura troppo disponibili.  
“È vero,” confermò Liam, arrossendo suo malgrado.  
Tanto, le ragazze avrebbero saputo tutto da Isabel e lui difficilmente si sarebbe trattenuto dal parlare con Will. Be’, forse avrebbe evitato di menzionare la mezz’ora che aveva passato a stringere Isabel e a scusarsi se le aveva fatto male, ripetendole che non voleva, mentre lei gli accarezzava i capelli e gli diceva di non preoccuparsi, che andava tutto bene. Avevano dormito un po’, avevano pranzato e chiacchierato, poi l’avevano fatto di nuovo ed era andata meglio.  
Isabel gli scoccò un’occhiata complice, sapendo benissimo che stava rivivendo la giornata appena trascorsa, e cambiò argomento: “Che si dice al villaggio? Speranze di non trovare i Dissennatori dopo le vacanze di Natale?”  
Madeline e Will raccontarono con entusiasmo di come lo spirito di Euriale aveva permesso loro di superare i Dissennatori senza troppi grattacapi. Al ritorno, il passaggio tra le creature incappucciate aveva esaurito l’energia dello spirito, ma loro erano già abbastanza lontani, al sicuro nel parco. Quanto alla possibilità di sbarazzarsi definitivamente dei Dissennatori, essa sembrava ancora remota: avevano incontrato lo zio di Euriale, Cornelius Caramell, in compagnia della McGranitt, di Vitious e di Hagrid. Il Ministro aveva appuntamento a cena col Preside, per parlare di permettere ai Dissennatori l’accesso al terreno della scuola.  
Liam trattenne il fiato.  
“Ma tutti sanno che Silente è inflessibile, sull’argomento, non importa quanto i Dissennatori possano essere infuriati,” concluse Euriale, con tono rassicurante.  
“Spero che terrai comunque il tuo spirito pronto,” fece Will. “Ti serve un’altra partita di quidditch, per ricaricarlo?”  
“Giocheremo con Corvonero la settimana dopo le vacanze,” disse Liam.  
“Vincerete?” chiese Madeline.  
“Certo!”  
Euriale sorrise pensierosa: forse c’era un modo di ottenere quello che le serviva chiunque vincesse la partita…  
  
Liam non riusciva a credere a quanto si sentiva miserabile, quando meno di ventiquattr’ore prima gli era parso di essere invincibile e che la sua felicità non dovesse avere mai fine. Gli studenti erano partiti per le vacanze di Natale.   
Lui e Isabel si erano salutati nel dormitorio dei ragazzi. Isabel aveva pianto un po’ e lui l’aveva consolata scherzando, sussurrandole all’orecchio, mentre Will, in imbarazzo, finiva di preparare rumorosamente i bagagli. Erano scesi in sala comune tutti e tre, Isabel di nuovo se stessa, e Liam aveva salutato gli amici.  
“Ti scriveremo,” gli promise Euriale.  
“Magari puoi usare il camino della sala comune per chiamare,” suggerì Will.  
“Lo farò,” disse lui.  
Ben presto, tutti si erano avviati alle carrozze.  
Liam si abbandonò sul divano migliore nella sala comune deserta. Sospirò frustrato, continuando a rivedere la chioma bionda di Isabel che usciva dal passaggio segreto.  
  
Tyrell Plimmswood si appoggiò al muro del vicolo, sfregandosi la faccia con le mani e sperando che l’aria gelida gli schiarisse la mente.  
Il relativo silenzio del vicolo gli parve surreale, dopo il frastuono del locale babbano dove Olivier li aveva portati, ma esso non durò a lungo: i suoi amici e i suoi compagni di squadra berciavano ubriachi mentre cercavano di recuperare l’orientamento.  
“Siamo arrivati da Nord, no?”  
“Dobbiamo andare verso White Hall.”  
“Fottuta Londra babbana!”  
Tyrell sorrise vagamente guardando i suoi compagni di squadra dei Cannoni di Chudley: il capitano Aidan Lynch, la cacciatrice Eve Moran e due riserve come lui.   
Lynch e Moran erano appena stati convocati in nazionale per l’Irlanda e volevano festeggiare, ma non erano riusciti a trovare una passaporta per tornare in Irlanda prima del 23 dicembre.   
Tyrell aveva in programma una serata con i ragazzi e aveva esteso l’invito, certo che due giocatori professionisti sarebbero stati ben accolti dai suoi amici. Non aveva avuto torto: Olivier si era assegnato la missione di rendere la serata indimenticabile. Anche se dato lo stile di vita salutista dei due atleti e la loro scarsa tolleranza del vino, Tyrell temeva che avrebbe ottenuto l’effetto opposto, dopo la sontuosa cena al Magique Déco, il miglior ristorante di Diagon Alley.  
Il quidditch aveva dominato la conversazione a cena (Terence Higgs aveva monopolizzato Lynch), ma dopo Olivier aveva promesso a tutti una sorpresa: li aveva portati in un locale babbano e aveva convinto l’uomo alla porta a farli entrare, in spregio alla cinquantina di persone che aspettavano al gelo, e che ciascuno di loro andava trattato con riguardo.  
Moran era entusiasta all’idea di ballare. Anche adesso, ore dopo, aveva le guance accese per il movimento, il caldo e i troppi cocktail. Tyrell temeva che sarebbe stata molto meno entusiasta se si fosse svegliata con Chud, il giorno dopo.  
Moran continuava a ridacchiare, ripentendo “mi stai seguendo?” ogni poche parole, mentre Chudderley cercava di tirarsela sempre più vicina, dandole corda.  
Lynch era davvero cotto. Barcollò urtando un bidone della spazzatura e Higgs dovette sorreggerlo.  
“Bella presa. Dovresti fare il cercatore,” constatò stupidamente l’irlandese.  
Geraldine e le altre ragazze risero.   
Anche le altre due riserve non sembravano in ottime condizioni, e Tyrell si chiese vagamente allarmato come avrebbe fatto a metterli tutti a letto in albergo. Ma poi, perché avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene lui? Era il più giovane, e aveva già il suo bel daffare…  
“Finalmente a fine serata smetti di fare quello responsabile!” fece Olivier, apparendo all’improvviso nel suo campo visivo ridotto dall’alcool.  
“Non farlo,” rispose Tyrell, con una smorfia. “Non usare il tuo potere.” Era ingiusto. Lui era ubriaco e vulnerabile.  
“Ora che comincio a godermelo?” replicò Olivier con un sorriso. “Niente affatto. Non saremmo neanche entrati in quel locale, se non lo avessi usato.”  
“Pensavo avessi fatto come al solito,” ribatté Tyrell. “Denaro e persuasione.”  
“Ho usato una combinazione di tutte e tre le cose: empatia, denaro e persuasione.”  
Olivier contemplò il loro gruppo con soddisfazione, come se non avesse voluto altro da quella serata che averli tutti in un vicolo umido a starnazzare come oche.  
L’unico che non starnazzava era Morgan Throckmorton: osservava gli altri con un mezzo sorriso, tenendo un braccio intorno alle spalle della ragazza con cui filava da qualche mese.   
Lei era carina e dolce, ma non tenera come Lynda. O forse era solo più grande e più sicura, rifletté Tyrell.  
Morgan le accarezzò la spalla con il pollice, poi si chinò a baciarle il collo.  
Tyrell si staccò dal muro, infastidito, avvertendo all’improvviso il freddo e la solitudine come un brivido che gli scendeva dentro, nel petto e nelle membra. Agitò le braccia per scacciarlo.  
“Squadra!” chiamò battendo le mani, come se fossero stati ad un allenamento.  
Tutti i suoi compagni si riscossero, concentrandosi su di lui per riflesso condizionato. Tyrell aveva notato il fenomeno già da tempo, e a volte se ne serviva. Come certi ingenui vivessero senza avere idea del potere che gli altri avevano su di loro…Si concentrò.  
“Si rientra,” annunciò.  
Ci fu qualche schiamazzo.   
Moran protestò a gran voce, senza avere idea del motivo: “Digli che non può farlo, capitano!”   
Forse Lynch lo avrebbe anche fatto, ma all’improvviso era piegato dietro un bidone della spazzatura a rimettere anche l’anima.  
Tyrell imprecò tra sé, trattenendo Moran che gli tempestava di pugni una spalla.  
“Sai, a quel buttafuori ho detto che loro sono atleti famosi e tu il loro bodyguard. Non ho mentito più di tanto,” gli disse Olivier, divertito  
“Vaffanculo.”  
Tyrell ordinò alle riserve di occuparsi di Lynch e Moran e salutò gli amici. Per ultimo, si girò guardare Olivier.  
“Avresti potuto passare una serata senza pensieri. Dopotutto, sei tra amici,” gli disse quello.  
“Lo so.”  
“Fai, fai la babysitter,” sorrise poi Olivier. “Lo capisco che vuoi il capitano ben disposto nei tuoi confronti e che Moran non ti odi a morte perché hai degli amici maiali.”  
Tyrell gli diede le spalle, scuotendo la testa: “Noi ce ne andiamo.”  
“Vai pure. Tanto ci vediamo a Capodanno, no?” fece Olivier, leggero.  
Tyrell sospirò.   
“Certo,” ripose.


	34. Quinto anno. Capitolo 8

##           Capitolo 8

  
  
Warrington chiuse il libro con un evidente sospiro di sollievo. Si alzò e si sgranchì le gambe prima di depositare ‘Distillati e Pozioni’ sulla scrivania di Piton.  
“Promessa mantenuta,” disse.  
“In soli tre mesi e mezzo,” lo prese in giro Piton. “Le sue capacità di lettura sono strabilianti.”  
Warrington ghignò: “Si aspettava che ci mettessi tutto l’anno, lo ammetta. E comunque, non è una lettura facile e scorrevole.”  
Era vero, Piton non si era aspettato che il ragazzo leggesse davvero il complicato testo di Pozioni: pensava che avrebbe lasciato perdere e fatto finta di nulla, nella speranza che lui se ne dimenticasse.  
“Non mi aspettavo che ci si dedicasse durante le vacanze,” replicò, “senza l’appoggio di De Atienza.”  
Warrington si strinse nelle spalle: “Devo ammettere che avere del tempo per stare solo con me stesso è piacevole. Non capitava da…” Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo gonfiando le guance. “Oh, non so…da prima di iniziare la scuola, sicuramente. Comincio a capire perché sta tanto per conto suo, professore.”  
Piton sollevò un angolo della bocca: dubitava fortemente che quel ragazzino potesse comprendere le ragioni che lo avevano reso un amante della solitudine. Ma il desiderio di evitare gli idioti era sicuramente una di esse, e quella Warrington la comprendeva perfettamente, a giudicare dal broncio che aveva messo su al pranzo di Natale. O forse era Piton che non capiva nulla (e aveva esaurito la pazienza per le buffonate di Silente), e il ragazzo era crucciato per la lontananza da casa e dagli amici.  
“Quindi ha occupato produttivamente il suo tempo,” gli disse Piton.  
“Oh, sì,” fece Liam.  
Aveva avuto il dormitorio tutto per sé, aveva usato il camino della sala comune per chiamare Will e soprattutto Isabel: la notte precedente erano rimasti a parlare per ore, di nascosto dal resto degli occupanti di casa Gascoyne-De Atienza. L’immagine delle spalle nude di Isabel che intravedeva ogni volta che la sua vestaglia scivolava lo aveva tenuto sveglio e occupato per il resto della notte.  
Aveva passato quattro giorni fantastici, uscendo dai sotterranei solo per i pasti. Quando la necessità di un contatto umano si era fatta sentire, era andato in Infermeria a salutare la Chips.  
“Madama Chips mi ha insegnato ad aggiustare le ossa rotte,” raccontò a Piton.  
“Affascinante.”  
“Se avessi saputo com’era, forse avrei passato ad Hogwarts anche gli altri Natali,” aggiunse, abbassando gli occhi.  
Piton lo fissò intensamente, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di insistere sul perché Warrington aveva deciso di non tornare dalla famiglia. Non aveva avuto grandi contatti con lui, fino a quel giorno. Anche dopo il pranzo di Natale si erano limitati a scendere assieme ai sotterranei, per poi separarsi davanti al passaggio segreto della sala comune. Aveva scritto alla madre del ragazzo e lei gli aveva riposto che erano perplessi quanto lui. Persino Damian Warrington aveva chiesto del figlio, quindi non era stato lui a proibirgli di tornare.  
Piton stava ancora valutando se parlare, quando Warrington chiese, speranzoso: “Sarebbe un problema, se uscissi a volare?”  
Piton guardò l’ora: “Non oggi. È troppo tardi. Se esci con la luce non avrò obiezioni.”  
Massì. Il ragazzo aveva diritto ai suoi segreti, decise.  
Poi sospirò, infastidito: “Ora vai. Devo portare una pozione al professor Lupin. Il _poverino_ non si sente ancora bene.”  
Warrington annuì, alzandosi: “Però non l’ho visto, in Infermeria.”  
“Gli adulti non si fanno accudire dall’infermiera della scuola. Almeno questo Lupin lo capisce,” grugnì Piton. Il lupo si accontentava di dare del lavoro in più a lui solo.  
Warrington si bloccò sulla soglia: “Nasconde qualcosa, non è vero?”  
Piton si fece attento: “Lupin? Cosa te lo fa dire?”  
Warrington si fece reticente, sotto il suo sguardo intenso: “Non saprei…i suoi abiti, il suo aspetto. È povero. Alla sua età dovrebbe già avere una carriera solida, soprattutto visto che è un insegnante così valido.” Il ragazzo si interruppe. “Insomma…è capace…non che…”  
“Vai avanti,” fece Piton.  
“È…è solo che deve esserci una ragione, se non riusciva a trovare lavoro, no?” concluse Warrington stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Piton accarezzò l’idea di vuotare il sacco. Aveva assegnato il tema sui Lupi Mannari ai Grifondoro del terzo anno nella speranza che imparassero a difendersi da Lupin, se fosse stato necessario. E, certo, lo ammetteva, nella speranza che qualcuno scoprisse il suo piccolo, oscuro segreto e lo denunciasse, ma questo non era successo.  
Non poteva violare apertamente la promessa fatta a Silente, non osava. Ma se fosse stato uno dei suoi ragazzi a scoprire del problema di Lupin con la luna piena? A quanto pareva avevano già dei dubbi: quanto ci avrebbero messo a collegare tutti gli indizi? Lo avrebbero smascherato e tutti loro sarebbero stati liberi da quella minaccia.  
“Quale che sia il motivo per cui Lupin non ha grandi referenze, dovremo fidarci del giudizio del Preside,” rispose a Warrington con un sorriso sgradevole.  
Liam aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso: Piton che suggeriva loro di avere fiducia in Silente?  
Ma Piton aveva sbagliato a confidare nelle capacità investigative di Liam: qualsiasi pensiero avesse dedicato a Lupin durante le vacanze evaporò dalla sua mente non appena Isabel gli saltò addosso due giorni dopo Capodanno.  
“Pensavo di impazzire!” gli sussurrò all’orecchio e Liam seppe che non avrebbe passato altri Natali ad Hogwarts: la sua ragazza non lo avrebbe accettato.  
  
Will sollevò lo sguardo dalle corde della sua chitarra magica per incontrare gli occhi di una ragazzina più giovane. Lei arrossì furiosamente e le amiche presero a ridacchiare e a dondolarsi. Si spostarono di qualche metro lungo il porticato e ripresero ad osservarlo.  
Will si concesse un sorriso compiaciuto: quella storia andava da un po’.  
“Ti stai mettendo in mostra, McIver?”  
Will si voltò brevemente: “Oh, ciao, Nora.” Tornò al suo strumento.  
“Allora? Fai colpo sulle più piccole?” gli chiese Nora Irving.  
“Involontariamente. Sorveglio le classi durante la pausa. Doveri da Prefetto,” fece lui scrollando le spalle.  
Nora fece un sorrisetto: “Doveri da Prefetto…stai cercando di far colpo su quelle più grandi, ora?”  
Will rise suo malgrado: “Perché? Funziona?”  
“Con me, va meglio la musica,” rispose Nora, sedendosi accanto a lui. “I’m so tired of playing, playing with this bow and arrow,” canticchiò. “La conosci? Magari l’hai sentita durante le vacanze.”  
Will annuì, senza più sorridere. Improvvisò qualche accordo di ‘Glory Box’ a orecchio.  
“Quest’anno avete l’orientamento professionale…” disse Nora, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. “Che cosa farai da grande, scriverai musica?”  
“Improbabile.”  
“Perché? Sai, a me piace la storia e mi piace raccontare le persone. Voglio fare la giornalista, girare il mondo e fare reportage.”  
Will la guardò: “Sembra un bel piano.”  
La ragazza annuì: “È ciò che mi renderebbe felice e quindi lo farò. Non sai quanto mi suona sbagliato sentirti dire che non farai qualcosa che ti rende felice.”  
Will aggrottò la fronte: “Piuttosto presuntuoso, Irving, pensare di sapere cosa mi rende felice.”  
Lei sorrise: “È evidente che la musica ti rende felice.” Poi fece spallucce: “Ma non posso dire la stessa cosa di Heartilly.”  
Will si alzò, sospirando: “A dispetto di tutte le tue considerazioni, io sto con lei. Lasciami andare, Nora.”  
“’Io sto con lei’ non è proprio una dichiarazione d’amore…”  
“Guarda i colori, Nora,” fece Will, indicando la propria sciarpa, “verde e argento, non rosso e oro: significa che io non vado in giro a fare grandi proclami per far sapere a tutti quello che provo.”  
Nora incrociò le braccia al petto: “Quei colori e le loro tradizioni ti vanno stretti.”  
“È vero, a volte è vero,” ammise Will. “Ma quello che provo per Euriale non ha niente a che vedere con la tradizione.”  
Non aveva _scelto_ di innamorarsi di lei: gli era capitato, poco alla volta, un giorno dopo l’altro.  
Diede le spalle alla Grifondoro e si incamminò lungo il porticato. Le ragazzine di prima si alzarono e lo seguirono, sussurrando tra loro, nel pedinamento meno discreto della storia.  
Will notò Piton che sorvegliava un altro angolo del cortile e Lupin che lo raggiungeva per fare conversazione, causando al professore di Pozioni un’improvvisa acidità di stomaco, a giudicare dalla sua faccia. Puntò su di loro.  
“Salve, professor Piton, professor Lupin.”  
Le ragazzine si dispersero, deluse. Non osavano rischiare di farsi sgridare da due professori. O forse avevano paura di Piton. Will le sbirciò, divertito.  
“Scusate l’interruzione, ero inseguito,” spiegò ai due uomini.  
Piton seguì con lo sguardo le studentesse che si allontanavano e alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Che problema…”  
Will rise: “Lo so, è stupido!”  
Nonostante quello che Irving aveva detto, era di buon umore. I colloqui di orientamento erano ancora lontani: nell’immediato, c’era una partita di quidditch, a cui pensare.  
“Verrete a vedere l’incontro, domani?” chiese a Piton e Lupin.  
“Temo di no,” rispose il professore di Difesa, con un sorriso contrito. “La mia salute purtroppo mi ha procurato molto lavoro arretrato.”  
“Peccato,” commentò Piton, con l’aria di intendere il contrario.  
Will li lasciò ai loro battibecchi.  
  
“Ehi, amico? Posso mettermi la tua felpa da allenamento per venire a vedere la partita?” chiese Will.  
Erano in sala comune pronti per scendere a colazione. Madeline e Will si erano alzati presto per osservare Euriale disegnare il circolo di evocazione sotto il tappeto al centro della sala comune; Isabel e Liam erano appena scesi.  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle della divisa: “Come vuoi…ma ti sarà enorme…”  
“Non importa! Mi basta che abbia nome e numero,” rispose Will.  
Isabel aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Non dovrei essere io a portare la tua felpa? Fino a prova contraria sono io la tua ragazza!”  
“Ma tu non metteresti mai una felpa sportiva,” replicò Will.  
“Tu puoi portare questo, Isabel,” intervenne Liam, sfilandosi l’anello di argento e diaspro rosso che portava all’anulare della mano destra. La ragazza accettò compiaciuta l’anello di famiglia dei Warrington. “Wallace, ti puoi mettere la mia maglia della divisa dell’anno scorso…è nel mio baule, l’ho tenuta come porta fortuna,” continuò, rivolto all’amico.  
“Forte!” Will risalì al dormitorio dei ragazzi.  
“È divertente e _un filo strano_ vedere le tue bionde litigare su chi è il tuo fan più accanito, Liam…” commentò Euriale, scuotendo la testa. “Ci vediamo al campo.”  
“Non vieni a colazione?” le chiese Isabel.  
“No, voglio arrivare al campo da quidditch prima degli altri e…”  
“Sabotare i Corvonero?” domandò Liam.  
“Ne avrete bisogno, per vincere?” lo beccò Madeline.  
Liam si imbronciò.  
“No. Disegnerò un circolo anche sotto le tribune di Corvonero, così raccoglierò un sacco di carica per i miei spiriti,” spiegò Euriale. “Sarò esausta, però. Ricordate al mio fidanzato di portarmi qualcosa dal tavolo della colazione!” raccomandò, prima di uscire.  
Un’ora e mezza dopo, le tribune cominciarono ad affollarsi di tifosi. Euriale aveva già visto le squadre entrare negli spogliatoi e il capitano del Grifondoro aggirarsi furtivo per studiare gli avversari: i leoni avrebbero giocato la successiva partita con le aquile.  
I Serpeverde del quinto anno si prepararono a un incontro sofferto.  
“Corvonero sta andando bene, quest’anno. La Chang però non è in forma,” disse Will. “Malfoy, invece, non si è allenato granché, ma è di ottimo umore…”  
Il ragazzo rifletté sulla cosa. Era strano, in effetti: se c’era qualcosa che rendeva felice Draco Malfoy era meglio esserne al corrente. Che si trattasse dell’inchiesta di Hagrid? Si sarebbe informato.  
“Mh, forse avresti dovuto davvero sabotare i Corvonero, Euriale,” commentò Madeline, riportando il biondo alla partita.  
Roger Davies, che quell’anno era diventato capitano, stava giocando alla grande. Proprio in quel momento sfuggì alla difesa di Flint e tirò. Bletcheley, il portiere verde-argento, mancò la pluffa di un soffio. I Serpeverde si riorganizzarono, andando all’attacco. Nel frattempo, Chang tallonava Malfoy, con l’evidente intento di distrarlo e mettergli pressione.  
“È davvero in gamba,” considerò Euriale.  
Isabel aveva occhi solo per Liam, ma che stesse pensando al quidditch era alquanto dubbio: continuava a giocare con l’anello dei Warrington.  
“Lo sai che lo rivuole, no?” non riuscì a impedirsi di chiederle Will.  
Isabel lo fissò con astio. Il ragazzo si morse una guancia: aveva scordato che ultimamente Isabel sembrava avercela con lui. Ora gliela avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Madeline trattenne il fiato: “Un contrasto!”  
Serpeverde aveva deciso di ricorrere alle maniere forti, per bloccare Davies: lui e Liam si erano scontrati quando il loro amico gli era volato davanti per impedirgli di tirare. Ora i due cacciatori si stavano insultando e Madama Bump dovette fischiare per far riprendere il gioco.  
Flint e Montague, che sostituiva Pucey, volarono in attacco, ma non riuscirono a concludere: i battitori avversari li dispersero.  
I nero-blu conducevano il gioco per 50 a 20 quando Chang si lanciò in picchiata verso uno degli anelli avversari. Malfoy la seguì e le si affiancò in fretta, ma era chiaro che volava alla cieca.  
“Una finta!” urlò Will, ma Serpeverde cadde nella trappola. L’azione deconcentrò il portiere e Corvonero segnò di nuovo.  
Dalle gradinate verde-argento si levò un grugnito di disperazione, poi diverse urla di incoraggiamento da parte di Will e delle ragazze. La squadra sembrò riprendersi e segnò 10 punti.  
Poi sia Flint che Liam si videro fischiare un ‘fallo ingiustificato’: la loro marcatura sui cacciatori avversari era decisamente violenta.  
Euriale si concentrò su Liam: lo trovava poco impegnato e nervoso, come se non vedesse l’ora di farla finita.  
“Sta giocando una partita, eppure il quidditch è l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri…” si chinò a sussurrare all’orecchio di Isabel.  
L’amica gettò all’indietro la splendida chioma: “Lo so.”  
“Ci stanno massacrando,” fece notare Madeline.  
“Curley!” chiamò Will.  
Eric Curley si alzò in piedi tra i suoi compagni del secondo anno.  
“Dai, fate un po’ di casino, sostenete il cercatore,” suggerì Will. “Dobbiamo chiudere in fretta: è l’unico modo di vincere!”  
Euriale e Madeline lo guardarono, divertite: “Oh? Non puoi fare da solo il tifo per Malfoy?”  
Will si sedette imbronciato, poi ci ripensò e cominciò ad inneggiare a Liam. I tifosi Serpeverde si riscossero e il baccano rese impossibile seguire la cronaca della partita.  
Malfoy riprese spavalderia, dopo la figuraccia fatta credendo al bluff della Chang. Eppure fu di nuovo la ragazza a lanciare per prima la sua scopa in picchiata, e questa volta il boccino c’era davvero.  
“Là!” indicò Will, intuendo la direzione della Chang.  
Malfoy la superò facilmente, senza preoccuparsi di passarle troppo vicino e rischiare di colpirla. Afferrò il boccino esultando e salvando la partita.  
I tifosi si alzarono in piedi, gridando ‘I am the Snake!’, ma Will si lasciò cadere sul sedile sospirando di sollievo: “Ce l’abbiamo fatta per un pelo! Non credo che questa felpa porti molta fortuna…”  
“L’importante è che abbiano vinto!” lo contraddisse Isabel stringendo possessiva l’anello di Liam.  
“Corvonero ha perso,” disse Madeline. “Lascerai perdere il circolo sotto la loro tribuna?”  
Euriale scosse il capo: “No. Hanno dominato la partita fin dall’inizio, la maggior parte delle emozioni raccolte sono positive, sono sicura. E se anche ce ne sono di negative, credo che per i Dissennatori andranno bene lo stesso…”  
Perché pensare solo ai Dissennatori, poi. Chissà a quali altre creature facevano gola le emozioni umane, si chiese.  
  
Se qualcuno le avesse chiesto com’era il tempo tra gli studenti del quinto anno di Serpeverde, Euriale avrebbe risposto che le acque erano grigie e agitate, e all’orizzonte si gonfiava una tempesta. Poteva raggiungerli o allontanarsi, ancora non sapeva dirlo.  
Benché avessero vinto, le performance della squadra erano state pessime, e né Roger Davies né i Weasley si erano lasciati sfuggire l’occasione per pungolare Liam.  
Will e Isabel non si parlavano. Avevano passato il sabato sera a battibeccare scherzosamente, dopo che lei e Liam erano riemersi dal dormitorio dei ragazzi. Ma la domenica le battute si erano tramutate in un litigio più serio, dopo che Will era tornato dalla sua visita al guardiacaccia.  
“L’inchiesta di Hagrid si è conclusa. I consiglieri della scuola non lo ritengono responsabile dell’incidente…” aveva annunciato lasciandosi cadere pesantemente su una poltrona in sala comune.  
“Non dovresti essere contento? Il tuo Apprendistato è salvo,” gli aveva detto Isabel.  
“Già. Peccato che Lucius Malfoy abbia protestato ufficialmente, e ora il Comitato per la Soppressione delle Creature Pericolose prenderà il caso. Abbatteranno l’ippogrifo, non c’è speranza!” aveva grugnito il ragazzo.  
“Merlino, William, non sei mai contento? Chi se ne importa di una bestia che non hai mai visto! Eri tanto preoccupato per il tuo curriculum, e ora va tutto bene, no?” aveva sbottato Isabel.  
I due avevano cominciato a litigare e Euriale era intervenuta, trascinando via il suo ragazzo.  
“Abbatteranno un animale che non ha fatto altro che seguire la sua natura perché quel bastardello arrogante e viziato vuole che la sua _stupidità_ sia vendicata!” si era sfogato Will in una classe vuota. “Non è giusto!”  
“Ti dispiace per l’ippogrifo?” aveva chiesto Euriale, prendendogli una mano.  
“Sì…e per Hagrid. Anche quegli stupidi vermicoli sono morti,” aveva ammesso lui. “Non dovrebbe importarmene tanto, ma…oh, che cazzo, non è mica scritto da qualche parte che non ci deve importare di nulla, no?”  
“No, certo che no,” aveva mormorato Euriale, ripensando alle parole di Nora Irving.  
Liam si era prudentemente tenuto fuori dalla questione e Madeline aveva passato il fine settimana dietro un libro, se per evitare loro o Flint non era chiaro.  
In ogni caso, quel lunedì a lezione di Difesa l’atmosfera era tesa e il professore doveva essersene accorto.  
“Bene, direi che possiamo fare una piccola dimostrazione pratica,” disse Lupin.  
Normalmente avrebbe messo tutta la classe al lavoro, ma Corvonero e Serpeverde sembravano pronti a scoppiare da un momento all’altro, probabilmente a causa della partita del sabato precedente. I Serpeverde si mostravano più immusoniti che baldanzosi, come si sarebbe aspettato, ma non avrebbe corso rischi: avrebbe scelto un paio di studenti tranquilli per la parte pratica della lezione, e gli altri si sarebbero impratichiti a respingere gli incantesimi la settimana successiva, quando gli animi fossero stati più calmi.  
“Margareth, Madeline, volete provare voi?” chiamò.  
Clockwork e AshenHurst si alzarono e si posizionarono di fronte alla cattedra. I compagni lanciarono qualche esclamazione di incoraggiamento.  
“Forza!”  
“Falle vedere, Maddie!”  
Le due ragazze si inchinarono ed alzarono le bacchette. Lupin non si intromise più di tanto: una classe con esperienza di duelli era in grado di gestirsi quasi in autonomia, aveva scoperto. Vitious aveva fatto un buon lavoro.  
“Quando volete.” Certo, alle volte si lasciavano un po’ prendere la mano.  
“Flipendo!” esclamò Clockwork, facendo un passo avanti.  
AshenHurst deviò la luce chiara dell’incantesimo gridando: “Defringo!”  
“Eccellente!” approvò Lupin.  
Era il turno di AshenHurst di attaccare: fece un movimento a vuoto, facendo scattare la sua avversaria senza motivo, poi scagliò un ‘Expelliarmus’.  
Clockwork, fuori tempo, lo schivò invece di respingerlo.  
“Protego!” gridò Roger Davies dalla prima fila.  
“Dai, fatti sotto, AshenHurst!” fece Clockwork.  
AshenHurst sorrise: “Sicura di essere pronta? Flipendo!”  
Stavolta Clockwork usò ‘Defringo’ e respinse l’attacco.  
“Molto brave.  Ora…” ma le parole di Lupin caddero inascoltate, mentre il duello continuava. A proposito di lasciarsi prendere la mano…  
“Sì, attacca!”  
“Usa la Pastoia!”  
Mentre la classe si scaldava, AshenHurst parò tre attacchi in rapida successione, le labbra strette e l’espressione concentrata. Poi all’improvviso la Serpeverde abbassò volutamente la guardia, con un brillio negli occhi che preoccupò alquanto Lupin.  
“Expelliarmus!” strillò Clockwork, con esultanza.  
Ma la luce rossa dell’incantesimo impattò a metà strada tra le due ragazze su uno scudo di cristallo e rimbalzò verso la Corvonero. Clockwork si ritrovò disarmata dal suo stesso incantesimo.  
“Come…come hai fatto?” esclamò sbalordita.  
AshenHurst si sistemò i capelli dietro un orecchio con un sorrisetto: “Ho usato Reflex.”  
“Ma quando?”  
“Hai usato incantesimi non verbali, Madeline? Le chiese Lupin, appena riuscì a dominare la sorpresa.  
AshenHurst aveva deviato gli incantesimi dell’avversaria senza una parola, e l’ultimo incantesimo non verbale aveva fatto cadere in trappola l’altra ragazza.  
La Serpeverde si strinse nelle spalle: “Certo.”  
“Vai, Maddie!” esultò McIver.  
“Silenzio, ragazzi, per favore,” lo zittì Lupin. “Usare incantesimi non verbali richiede una grande capacità di concentrazione,” continuò rivolto ad AshenHurst.  
“Non ho problemi di concentrazione, professore,” rispose lei.  
“Ho visto…Dove l’hai imparato? Si tratta di una pratica molto avanzata, ci sono studenti del sesto anno che fanno molta più fatica di te ad evocare la magia senza pronunciare chiaramente la formula.”  
“Ce l’ha insegnato il professor Piton,” rispose la Serpeverde.  
Lupin sbatté le palpebre: “Il professor Piton? Quando? Quando mi ha sostituito, il mese scorso?”  
“No,” borbottarono i Corvonero, scontenti. “A _noi_ non l’ha insegnato.”  
I Serpeverde ridacchiarono compiaciuti.  
“Non è colpa nostra. Noi ci siamo offerti di condividere,” sorrise Heartilly.  
“Chi mi spiega dall’inizio?” disse Lupin.  
“L’anno scorso Piton ha insegnato Difesa ai Serpeverde, nonostante avessimo un professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure scelto dal Preside!” sputò Penny Clarke, incrociando le braccia. “Allock era un incompetente. Non volevamo che ci danneggiasse in vista dei GUFO di quest’anno. Così abbiamo chiesto al professor Piton di aiutarci a studiare,” spiegò De Atienza.  
“Abbiamo invitato i Corvonero, ma loro non erano interessati,” aggiunse Warrington, affettato.  
“Neanche morto,” rispose Davies.  
Subito lui e Warrington cominciarono a ringhiarsi.  
“D’accordo, d’accordo…quante sorprese mi riserva questa classe!” intervenne Lupin, sorridendo. “Per tornare all’argomento della _nostra_ lezione, Margareth e Madeline sono state perfette. Durante la prossima lezione proveremo tutti l’incantesimo ‘Defringo’.”  
L’uomo accolse il suono della campana con sollievo. Avvertì l’occhiata divertita che gli scoccò Heartilly e le sorrise asciutto.  
Così Piton aveva ritenuto opportuno insegnare gli incantesimi non verbali ai suoi ragazzi. Prima i Lupi Mannari spiegati agli studenti del terzo, ora questo…forse non ce l’aveva con lui, ma con i programmi ministeriali, rise tra sé Lupin.  
Decise che avrebbe parlato con il diretto interessato e dopo cena scese nei sotterranei fino all’ufficio di Piton. Come si era aspettato, l’uomo non era entusiasta di vederlo.  
“Ti avverto subito, Lupin, che se non si tratta di commenti o feedback sugli effetti dell’ultima dose di Pozione Antilupo non mi interessa minimamente,” lo apostrofò in risposta al suo saluto, sollevando appena gli occhi dai compiti che aveva davanti per una rapida occhiata di disgusto.  
“L’ultima dose di pozione era rivoltante ed efficace come al solito, Severus, grazie. Mi sono sentito meno debilitato nei giorni successivi. Credo di aver recuperato un po’ di forze durante le feste, nonostante tutto,” rispose Lupin, sedendosi di fronte all’altro.  
“Che gioia…” brontolò Piton. “Allora cosa vuoi?”  
“Be’, mi piacerebbe andare alla prossima partita di quidditch. Non farò il tifo, ovviamente, ma ci tengo a vedere Harry giocare. È un ottimo allievo, sai? Non credevo che gli studenti mi avrebbero dato tante soddisfazioni, ma vederli impegnarsi…”  
“Per la barba di Merlino, Lupin, cosa vuoi che me ne importi? Hai dimenticato il nostro accordo? Io preparo la Pozione Antilupo e tu non mi stai tra i piedi!” sbottò Piton.  
Lupin si strinse nelle spalle: doveva ammettere di averlo fatto apposta. “In realtà, sono venuto per chiederti qualcosa riguardo la preparazione di alcuni studenti.”  
“Vuoi venire al punto?”  
“E va bene: oggi a lezione AshenHurst ha usato incantesimi non verbali durante un duello dimostrativo.”  
Piton parve illuminarsi d’orgoglio, ma si dominò in fretta. “Ah, sì?” chiese con finta indifferenza.  
“Già. I ragazzi mi hanno spiegato che l’anno scorso hai insegnato loro Difesa perché non erano soddisfatti di Allock,” continuò Lupin.  
“È vero. Quindi cosa volevi chiedermi?” fece Piton, godendosi l’irritazione di Lupin.  
AshenHurst aveva sorpreso il lupo, eh? In realtà, lei e Heartilly erano le uniche con abbastanza sangue freddo da potersi servire di incantesimi non verbali in situazioni concitate: Warrington e McIver, benché avessero padroneggiato la tecnica, si lasciavano prendere troppo dalla foga. De Atienza ci era riuscita a stento, e Piton sospettava che non ne sarebbe mai stata davvero capace. Ma la cosa non riguardava Lupin.  
“Volevo chiederti se lo stai facendo anche quest’anno. Stai insegnando Difesa ai tuoi Serpeverde?” chiese il lupo.  
Piton gli rivolse il suo sorriso più sgradevole per nascondere ora la _propria_ irritazione: “No, non più. Non ne avrei il tempo, con tutto il lavoro in più che mi procuri, Lupin. Preparare la Pozione Antilupo, sostituirti quando le tue…condizioni…lo richiedono…”  
“D’accordo. Ho capito,” rispose Lupin, alzandosi.  
“Potrei tuttavia insegnare loro qualcosa sui Lupi Mannari,” gli gridò dietro Piton. “Sai, ho il lecito dubbio che tu potresti non essere obbiettivo, sull’argomento.”  
“È quello che è successo con i Grifondoro del terzo anno?” gli chiese Lupin, voltandosi di nuovo.  
“I Grifondoro del terzo anno, e sai a chi mi riferisco, si credono troppo furbi per il loro bene. Arroganza e ignoranza sono da sempre un’accoppiata pericolosa,” replicò Piton.  
Quasi non si aspettava più che Lupin reagisse alla sua indiscrezione con i Grifondoro, ma finalmente eccolo mostrare un’emozione che Piton non faticava a credere sincera: rabbia. Scoprì i denti in un sorriso di anticipazione.  
Lupin fece uno sforzo per non farsi trascinare nel litigio. Era colpa sua: non sarebbe dovuto andare da Piton. Perché era lì? Forse il fatto che l’altro avesse cercato di smascherarlo con Harry e gli altri lo aveva ferito più di quanto si era concesso di credere, e quello che i Serpeverde imparavano da Piton nel loro tempo libero era stata solo una scusa, un pretesto per tirare in ballo quello che davvero gli stava a cuore. Ma se non poteva ragionare, con Piton, non gli avrebbe neppure concesso la soddisfazione dello scontro.  
“Vorrei che tu non fossi così _severo_ , nei tuoi giudizi,” gli disse in tono pacato. “Nessuno dei ragazzi mi è sembrato arrogante. In ogni caso, se ne ha beneficiato la loro conoscenza, non posso che esserne soddisfatto.”  
Uscì sull’espressione di disappunto di Piton.


	35. Quinto anno. Capitolo 9

 

## Capitolo 9

  
  
“Allora, è una Firebolt?” chiese Markus Flint concitato, non appena Malfoy ritornò al tavolo di Serpeverde.  
Tutta la squadra si assiepò attorno al compagno biondo per ascoltare la descrizione della scopa di Potter.  
‘Ma chi diavolo vizia così tanto un ragazzino riguardo al quidditch?’ si chiese Liam, irritato. La Firebolt era il manico di scopa scelto per la Coppa del Mondo, doveva valere una fortuna! E sostituiva una scopa eccezionale, che Potter sfoggiava già al primo anno. Neppure Draco Malfoy, che era disgustosamente viziato e non si vergognava di chiedere ancora di più, aveva ricevuto un trattamento simile. Quanto a Liam, non si poteva certo dire che gli mancasse qualcosa, ma neanche che i suoi lo vezzeggiassero e lo coprissero di regali.  
“Non è giusto! Grifondoro vincerà di sicuro, con una Firebolt!” protestò uno dei suoi compagni. “Saranno primi in classifica!”  
“Sempre che Potter riesca a prendere il boccino…” fece Draco con un sorriso cattivo.  
Liam aggrottò le sopracciglia: nessuno lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma Potter era piuttosto bravo come cercatore.  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Flint.  
“Se qualcosa lo distraesse, capitano, e Potterino si trovasse nei guai?” continuò Malfoy, il ghigno che si allargava. Vincent e Goyle ridacchiarono stupidamente. “Sappiamo tutti qual è il punto debole di Potter, no?”  
“Allora, è una Firebolt?” domandò Will, non appena Liam raggiunse i compagni del quinto anno. Non si sarebbe mai abbassato a chiederlo a Malfoy, o ad ascoltarlo dalle sue labbra.  
Liam annuì.  
“Allora è finita. Corvonero è spacciato!” esalò Will, scivolando sconsolato all’indietro sulla sedia.  
“Che hanno da confabulare, Malfoy e Flint?” fece Madeline, continuando a fissare la squadra.  
“Non voglio entrarci,” rispose lapidario Liam.  
  
“Ecco…aggiunga le ultime gocce di siero di Ligus, e abbiamo terminato,” sussurrò Piton.  
De Atienza eseguì, concentrata ed esultante allo stesso tempo.  
Posò la fiala che aveva in mano e fece un passo indietro: “E ora?”  
“Ora la pozione dovrà bollire per esattamente dodici ore: per domattina sarà perfettamente trasparente, inodore e insapore. Una volta mescolata sette volte in senso orario e messa a raffreddare avremo del Veritaserum: il Siero della Verità più potente che si possa distillare,” le rispose Piton.  
“Posso venire ad assistere anche domani?” implorò De Atienza.  
Piton scosse il capo: “Lei domani ha le lezioni…”  
Sorrise alla pozione che sobbolliva nonostante l’espressione contrariata della ragazza. Quello era stato certamente il punto più alto dell’ultima settimana e mezza: il lavoro lo aveva distratto dalle preoccupazioni degli ultimi giorni.  
Dopo l’incursione di Black nel dormitorio dei Grifondoro del terzo anno e tutte le misure di sicurezza che avevano dovuto applicare, agli insegnanti restava a malapena il tempo per mangiare e riposare qualche ora per notte. Neanche punire Paciock per la sua pericolosa e criminale incompetenza lo metteva di buon umore. La McGranitt però aveva fatto mostra di una certa vena sadica che lui aveva apprezzato, nella punizione inflitta a quell’imbecille, soprattutto perché distoglieva l’attenzione dai quattro Serpeverde che aveva messo in castigo dopo la partita Corvonero-Grifondoro (dannazione a Malfoy, alle sue manie teatrali e alla stupidità di Flint che gli era andato dietro come Tiger e Goyle), ma Piton cominciava ad essere in ansia all’idea che Black entrasse nel castello a suo piacimento.  
Se lo avesse incontrato lui…cosa non avrebbe dato, per catturare Black e consegnarlo ai Dissennatori per ricevere il loro Bacio! Lui avrebbe guardato, avrebbe evocato il suo Patronus e sarebbe stato quasi come avere accanto Lily e mostrarle che finalmente era stata vendicata…  
Ma Black era entrato nella scuola già in due occasioni, senza che nessuno lo vedesse, e questa volta era arrivato spaventosamente vicino al ragazzo.  
Piton non aveva chiuso occhio per giorni, al pensiero.  
I suoi sospetti su Lupin si facevano più forti e contribuivano a tormentarlo: se il nemico fosse stato proprio accanto a lui? Se avesse fallito, nel proteggere il ragazzo, perché nessuno voleva riconoscere l’ovvio pericolo che poteva nascondersi sotto la pelle dell’uomo e la pelliccia del lupo? Silente era sordo ai suoi avvertimenti, e così anche la McGranitt. Ma la frustrazione di Piton aveva trovato pace, quella sera, nel lavoro con De Atienza nel suo laboratorio.  
Si era imposto di trovare il tempo di incastrare tra i suoi impegni la preparazione del Veritaserum, perché ripassare una ricetta, ricercare gli ingredienti e infine distillare qualcosa di complesso e potente lo aveva sempre calmato e aiutato a pensare.  
E una parte di lui indugiava a ripetersi che poche gocce di quella soluzione nel bicchiere di Lupin avrebbero chiarito finalmente le vere alleanze del lupo…Ma era più un’idea con cui si baloccava per tirarsi su di morale che altro, perché somministrare il Veritaserum a Lupin sarebbe stato complicato: non poteva agire sotto gli occhi di Silente o dei colleghi al tavolo degli insegnanti, né poteva rischiare di annullare le proprietà della Pozione Antilupo e scatenare quel flagello sulla scuola.  
Almeno, per ogni evenienza, aveva del Veritaserum pronto da usare, e De Atienza di nuovo di umore baldanzoso. Bene, perché in vista delle giornate di orientamento e dei colloqui individuali (gemette al pensiero) voleva avere meno drammi adolescenziali possibile da affrontare.  
Propose a De Atienza di tornare alla sala comune e lei annuì.  
“Oh, prima che mi dimentichi, professore, le ho riportato gli appunti,” disse la ragazza. Frugò nella sua borsa e ne trasse i fogli coperti dalla calligrafia fitta e spigolosa di Piton.  
“Bene. Ne ha fatto delle copie?”  
“Sì..?” replicò de Atienza, come incerta su quello che lui si aspettava di sentire.  
Piton sorrise sardonico: ovviamente si aspettava che De Atienza trascrivesse le sue ricette, sarebbe stato stupido non farlo.  
“Intendo molte copie?” aggiunse.  
De Atienza si rilassò: “Oh, no! Una copia sola, per me. Non intendo condividerle.”  
Non che Piton non avesse preso delle precauzioni per impedire che istruzioni per preparare i più pericolosi distillati del mondo circolassero liberamente tra i suoi studenti, ma faceva piacere sentire che De Atienza aveva del buon senso e sapeva tenere qualcosa per sé.  
“Cosa prepareremo la prossima volta? Voglio arrivare preparata,” disse ancora la ragazzina.  
Piton le rispose soprappensiero, già avviandosi alla porta del laboratorio.  
“E dopo, forse…” stava dicendo, quando lo colpì un’idea. “Ho un’altra ricetta da darle da studiare…” riprese lentamente. “Io stesso l’ho preparata per la prima volta recentemente.”  
 “Pozione Antilupo? Ah, certo! È un ritrovato abbastanza recente, no?” fece De Atienza, sfogliando gli appunti che Piton le aveva appena passato.  
“Una pozione che avrebbe dovuto cambiare il mondo, nelle intenzioni del suo inventore,” disse Piton con tono di scherno. “Ma pare che Mastro Polkiss non conoscesse il mondo a sufficienza.”  
La Pozione Antilupo aveva certamente contribuito a migliorare la qualità della vita dei licantropi, e soprattutto a renderli meno pericolosi per i maghi, ma questo valeva solo per i pochi fortunati che vi avevano accesso. La domanda surclassava l’offerta: i già pochi pozionisti in grado di prepararla dovevano essere autorizzati dal Ministero e subire controlli costanti sulla qualità del loro lavoro; inoltre, non tutti si sentivano al sicuro a trattare con i mannari, e chi poteva biasimarli? Di conseguenza, il San Mungo era l’unico posto dove era possibile per un licantropo procurarsi la Pozione Antilupo, sempre che fosse iscritto nelle loro liste e si sottoponesse a visite e colloqui regolari. Non erano molti i mannari addomesticati fino a quel punto.  
Piton riusciva benissimo ad immaginare Remus Lupin stoicamente in piedi in code interminabili, a sopportare il malcelato disprezzo dei guaritori con un sorriso stanco e gentile.  
“Posso prenderla?” chiese De Atienza.  
“Certo,” le ripose Piton, quasi con allegria.  
Per quanto avesse deciso di non condividere le sue ricette, Piton era certo che ne parlasse con gli altri del quinto anno, anche solo per vantarsi. Chissà che non si riaccendessero i timidi sospetti che Warrington, in preda agli ormoni, aveva dimenticato.  
  
“Non posso credere che a qualcuno interessi davvero questa roba,” fece Isabel sfogliando perplessa e disgustata un opuscolo sull’addestramento dei Troll da guardia. “Chi sceglierebbe una carriera del genere? Dev’essere qualcosa che finisci a fare, allevare quei mostri puzzolenti!”  
Will rise: “Qualcuno deve pur farlo!”  
“Perché? Chi preferirebbe tenere un Troll invece di usare un Incantesimo Respingi-Intrusi?”  
“Non lo so…qualcuno a cui piace terrorizzare gli intrusi!”  
Nessuno dei Serpeverde del quinto anno aveva preso troppo seriamente il workshop in Sala Grande.  
Isabel aveva scelto solo gli opuscoli più assurdi per riderne con gli amici; Will aveva preso tutti i contatti dei maghi che si occupavano di creature magiche, dicendo a tutti che un giorno lui avrebbe dato lavoro a loro, se avesse avuto bisogno dei loro servizi (ma Euriale l’aveva visto ascoltare rapito la presentazione della Radio Magica insieme ad altri interessati, compreso Lee Jordan, e prendere uno dei loro volantini sonori); Madeline aveva raccolto tutto il materiale informativo sulla Gringott.  
“Spezzaincantesimi, allora?” le aveva chiesto Liam.  
“Uhm-uhm. Che c’è, troppo borghese, per te?” aveva risposto lei.  
“Troppo proletario! E per i tuoi pure, scommetterei.”  
“Esatto.”  
Liam non aveva fatto colloqui con nessuno. Aveva studiato per un po’ il materiale di Madeline con lei, poi si era messo a sfogliare distrattamente un opuscolo con un osso e una bacchetta incrociati: “La formazione per diventare guaritori dura tre anni…ed è bella pesante. Madama Chips dev’essersi fatta un bel mazzo.”  
“Vuoi diventare guaritore, War?”  
“Tu ti diverti di più a romperle, le ossa, no?” lo apostrofarono i Weasley, di passaggio.  
“Al contrario di voi, io non dovrò spaccarmi la schiena per vivere. Forse è un concetto che non comprenderete, ma…io sono ricco,” replicò lui, abbandonando gli opuscoli e incrociando le braccia.  
“Ricco…ricco…” ripeté George Weasley. “In effetti non mi è chiaro.”  
“Ah! È come in ricco di fascino, ricco di personalità, ricco di intelligenza…solo, ricco di altro, perché queste sono tutte qualità estranee a War!” gli rispose Fred Weasley.  
“Con quale dei vostri fratelli mi ritroverò al Ministero?” chiese Euriale. “Voi due no di certo, vero?”  
“Assolutamente no! Noi non siamo fatti per un triste ufficio!” le rispose Fred Weasley, oltraggiato.  
“Dovrai vedertela con Pomposo Percy: è deciso a succedere a tuo zio e a diventare il più giovane Ministro della Magia della Storia,” disse George Weasley.  
“Andrete d’accordo, scommetto…” fece suo fratello.  
Euriale fece spallucce: “Perché no? Vostro fratello Percy sarebbe stato bene a Serpeverde…”  
“Rimangiatelo!” esclamarono contemporaneamente i gemelli e Liam.  
Euriale ghignò.  
I Serpeverde abbandonarono la Sala Grande per la loro sala comune, dove erano apparsi gli avvisi dei colloqui individuali con il Direttore.  
“Cazzo, io sono venerdì pomeriggio,” constatò Liam. “Dovrà essere un colloquio breve, abbiamo l’ultimo allenamento, alle sei.”  
“Tanto non mi sembra che tu abbia grandi dubbi, sul tuo futuro,” gli disse Isabel.  
“Neanche tu, a giudicare da tutto il tempo che passi nel laboratorio di pozioni, ultimamente…” le rispose Madeline.  
“Ce la sbrigheremo tutti in fretta!” esclamò Isabel battendo le mani una volta. “Piton sarà il più sollevato di tutti.”  
Will abbozzò un sorriso, ma non disse nulla.  
“Contate di venire a Hogsmeade, domani, voi due?” chiese Euriale a Isabel e Liam.  
“No,” risposero loro a una voce. Si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
  
Euriale aveva ancora un piccolo esperimento da fare con i suoi spiriti. Li aveva portati entrambi, quello carico delle emozioni della tribuna di Corvonero e quello della sala comune di Serpeverde.  
“Voglio provare a dividerci,” spiegò a Will e Madeline.  
“Non voglio che tu vada da sola in mezzo a quei cosi,” protestò Will.  
Euriale inarcò un sopracciglio, divertita: “Sei tu quello più in difficoltà con i Dissennatori, ricordi?”  
“Infatti col cavolo che andrò da solo,” rise nervosamente lui.  
“Sappiamo già che i miei spiriti funzionano. L’esperimento è un altro: voglio provare a ordinare loro di seguire qualcun altro, di obbedire a qualcuno con cui non hanno legami.”  
“Io non ho problemi, ad andare da sola,” si offrì Madeline.  
Will protestò ancora, ma Madeline lo liquidò in fretta. Una volta soffocate tutte le obiezioni, Euriale evocò il primo spirito e gli ordinò di seguire Madeline e di obbedirle. Il sottile ricciolo di fumo luminoso girò attorno alla bionda e le rimase accanto.  
Euriale evocò poi il secondo spirito perché scortasse lei e Will.  
I tre si avviarono al cancello principale a una ventina di passi gli uni dall’altra.  
Will era evidentemente nervoso: non staccava gli occhi da Madeline e quando vide i Dissennatori girarsi verso di lei sobbalzò.  
Euriale gli strinse la mano, tenendo d’occhio le figure incappucciate che si stringevano su di loro. Gli spiriti li schermavano dal loro potere, ma li attiravano anche. Doveva tenerne conto. Non che morisse dalla voglia di continuare gli esperimenti con i Dissennatori.  
Rabbrividì: davvero Black si era abituato a loro? Suo zio sosteneva che la disperazione che provocavano non lo toccava. Era possibile? Quanto bisognava andare al di là del dolore, per non sentire più nulla?  
Will sospirò di sollievo quando raggiunsero Madeline, a debita distanza dal cancello.  
Euriale si concesse ancora di sperare che tutto finisse e gli Auror trovassero il corpo di Black, sbranato dai cani o morto di stenti, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione all’amica.  
“Mi ha seguito, ma non mi ubbidisce. Ho provato a ordinargli di restare qui, ma guarda…” Madeline fece qualche passo e lo spirito la seguì.  
Quando Euriale gli ordinò di fermarsi, la luce tremula si immobilizzò a mezz’aria.  
“Forse è vincolato solo a chi ha tracciato il circolo di evocazione,” suggerì Will  
“Dev’essere così,” rispose Euriale, congedando entrambi gli spiriti.  
O forse dipendeva dal potere magico di chi aveva attivato il circolo. Per fortuna, per scoprirlo non le servivano Dissennatori.  
Passeggiarono per le vie del paese, godendosi la bella giornata.  
“La capanna del guardiacaccia sembrava deserta,” disse Madeline a un certo punto.  
Will annuì: “Dovrebbe avere l’udienza, oggi.”  
“C’è qualche possibilità?” gli chiese Euriale, dolcemente.  
Will assunse un’aria indifferente: “No. Quelli delle ‘Creature Pericolose’ non vanno tanto per il sottile. Sarà già tanto se non chiederanno di allontanare l’intero branco.” Poi, per cercare di distrarsi, si lanciò nelle sue congetture preferite sulla latitanza di Black.  
La temperatura si alzò, e si erano appena presi un gelato che Malfoy e i suoi tirapiedi attraversarono di corsa tutto il paese, affrettandosi verso il castello con l’aria più che terrorizzata.  
I ragazzi del quinto anno si guardarono.  
“Venivano dalla Stamberga?”  
“Si saranno fatti suggestionare…”  
“Da cosa? Là non c’è niente!”  
“Questa non me la voglio perdere,” decise Madeline.  
Risalirono alla scuola con passo deciso.  
 Quando raggiunsero i ragazzi del terzo anno, Malfoy si stava già lagnando di qualcosa con Piton.  
“Oh-oh, conosco quell’espressione,” disse Will, alla vista della luce malevola negli occhi del Direttore. “Potter.”  
Il professore congedò Malfoy in fretta, poi salì rapido verso i livelli superiori del castello. Euriale, Madeline e Will non cercarono di attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Che vi è preso? Sembravate spaventati a morte!” disse Madeline a Malfoy e compagni.  
“Potter!” sputò Malfoy, senza la solita aria annoiata e algida. Sarebbe stato difficile assumerla, con i capelli pieni di fango e le guance arrossate per la corsa. “Ho visto la sua testa, a Hogsmeade! Lui non ha il permesso firmato, è uscito dal castello violando le regole!” strepitò il ragazzino.  
“Che vuol dire, che hai visto la sua testa?” chiese Euriale, guardando anche Tiger e Goyle.  
“C’era qualcosa di invisibile e poi la testa di Potter è apparsa…” spiegò senza chiarire granché Goyle.  
“Dev’essere uscito di nascosto con un incantesimo di invisibilità. Ma poi siamo riusciti a vedere la sua testa,” chiosò Tiger.  
“Siete sicuri?” fece Will, dubbioso.  
Malfoy, che cercava inutilmente di levarsi il fango dai capelli, arrossì di collera: “Perché non dovresti crederci, McIver?”  
“Perché non sarebbe la prima volta che dici stronzate, Malfoy. Una volta hai raccontato che Potter e i suoi amici avevano un drago…”  
“Era vero!” strillò il ragazzino, serrando i pugni.  
“Ma Potter sarebbe dovuto passare davanti ai Dissennatori per uscire, e quelle creature non si possono ingannare con l’invisibilità. Senza contare che con l’effetto che gli fanno, dubito che Potter voglia averci a che fare…” intervenne Euriale.  
“Non lo so come ha fatto, ma era alla Stamberga Strillante! Era lì, e Piton mi crede!”  
“D’accordo, non urlare. In qualche modo, Potter è uscito…” lo accontentò Euriale.  
Malfoy, tutto arruffato e ancora bellicoso, richiamò bruscamente Tiger e Goyle. I tre si avviarono alla sala comune.  
“Che tre idioti. Chissà cos’hanno visto,” commentò Madeline, mentre Will annuiva.  
“Di sicuro Potter non è uscito…” concordò Euriale.  
  
Potter era sicuramente uscito dalla scuola! Piton lo sapeva.  
Malfoy lo aveva visto, lui lo aveva visto nella mente di Draco, dopo averlo trovato ad aggirarsi furtivo al terzo piano per ben due volte.  
Che il ragazzo fosse uscito dal castello era già abbastanza grave: allontanarsi di nascosto mentre tutti si preoccupavano della sua sicurezza era l’ennesima prova che Potter aveva ereditato l’idiota, colpevole arroganza di suo padre. Come osava, mettere in pericolo la vita che Lily aveva protetto a costo della sua? E- il pensiero gli mozzò il respiro, lo riempì di furia, lo lasciò debole e tremante di collera- come aveva osato Silente raccontare al ragazzo che James Potter gli aveva salvato la vita? Niente di quello che Piton faceva o aveva mai fatto era una conseguenza di quella sera o di una sua fantomatica gratitudine verso quell’imbecille di James Potter!  
Piton si impose di calmarsi e riflettere, prima di distruggere il suo ufficio per sfogare la rabbia e la frustrazione, perché ancora una volta il turbamento che gli causava Harry Potter non era la cosa più grave che si stesse verificando ad Hogwarts.  
Il ragazzo era uscito dal castello. Evitando i Dissennatori. La pergamena, di cui il ragazzo non voleva rivelare la provenienza, poteva contenere le istruzioni per lasciare la scuola non visti. O per entrare, non visti.  
Black era già entrato nella Torre di Grifondoro: se avesse lasciato qualcosa da trovare, per attirare il ragazzo all’esterno, nel caso non fosse riuscito a ucciderlo nel castello?  
Una pergamena che insulta chi prova a leggerla: Piton riusciva a immaginare quell’idiota di Black servirsi di una cosa così frivola. E ora era nelle mani di Lupin, che aveva chiaramente tentato di coprire l’incoscienza di Potter e di sminuire la pericolosità di quella dannata pergamena. Sapeva cos’era? Gli era famigliare? Piton si sedette pesantemente dietro la sua scrivania.  
Per lui lo era: quegli insulti erano sgradevolmente famigliari.  
  
Isabel aveva visto giusto: Piton non era mai stato meno propenso a concentrarsi sulla futura carriera dei suoi studenti, e il fatto che loro gli stessero rendendo la vita facile era una manna dal cielo.  
AshenHurst era decisa: sarebbe diventata una Spezzaincantesimi. Piton aveva cercato blandamente di metterla in guardia dalle scelte dettate dal solo spirito di ribellione, ma la ragazza aveva ribattuto che il suo era un interesse sincero.  
“Anche la carriera di Auror mi attirava da bambina, ma oltre al fatto che le selezioni sono sospese, per il futuro, non credo che vorrei avere a che fare con loro. Non potrei. La storia di Will…” AshenHurst si interruppe, sistemandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Non voglio ferire i miei amici. Sono i migliori alleati che potessi trovare,” spiegò a bassa voce.  
Piton annuì: “I suoi amici sono fortunati, AshenHurst. Dal suo piano di studi, vedo che ha già scelto le materie più adatte: Antiche Rune e Aritmanzia. Contava di proseguire Pozioni? La conoscenza di antidoti è sicuramente utile, per uno Spezzaincantesimi…”  
“Ne sono convinta anch’io. Non voglio lasciare Pozioni.”  
“Allora dovrà impegnarsi ai GUFO e ottenere una ‘O’,” le disse Piton sorridendo.  
AshenHurst annuì decisa.  
Heartilly aveva in programma un tirocinio al Ministero.  
“Mio padre ci tiene particolarmente. Credo di averlo incoraggiato io stessa,” disse passeggiando come al solito davanti agli scaffali dell’ufficio di Piton. “L’altra estate gli ho chiesto di visitare il suo Ufficio, ho mostrato interesse per dei vecchi documenti…” continuò, fermandosi a picchiettare con un’unghia su un barattolo di soluzione torbida.  
“Con i suoi voti e il distintivo da Prefetto, non dubito che sarà un tirocinio fruttuoso,” le rispose Piton.  
Heartilly si strinse nelle spalle: “Per cominciare andrà bene.”  
Piton sollevò un angolo della bocca: “Ah! E dopo?” Fu colto da un’illuminazione: “Ci sono settori del Ministero adibiti alla ricerca. In diversi campi.”  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
“Giusto in caso volesse continuare con le sue evocazioni…”  
Heartilly fece un gesto grazioso con la mano: “Oh, immagino, tutti quei controlli e quelle verifiche e i test standardizzati sui risultati degli esperimenti…”  
Ma non mise cuore nel suo tono di disprezzo, e Piton pensò che l’idea l’avesse colpita.  
Warrington lo cercò mercoledì a pranzo: “Non credo di riuscire a venire al colloquio venerdì pomeriggio, professore. So che è importante, ma sabato c’è la finale e…”  
“Sì, Warrington, non mi è sfuggito che la situazione si sta scaldando,” lo interruppe Piton.  
Era un bell’eufemismo, in realtà: la rivalità tra Serpeverde e Grifondoro stava raggiungendo livelli di guardia. I giocatori delle due squadre erano praticamente sotto assedio e non si spostavano mai da soli. Diamine, Potter veniva scortato in giro da tutta la sua Casa! Risse e spintoni nei corridoi erano quotidiani, e i gemelli Weasley sembravano aver scelto come missione il far saltare i nervi a Warrington e Flint, che avevano entrambi un carattere difficile.  
Oltretutto, con i suoi trascorsi Warrington si ritrovava anche nel mirino della McGranitt. Anche in quel momento, la vecchia strega lo teneva d’occhio, insospettita che si fosse avvicinato al tavolo degli insegnanti. Piton le rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
“Vieni, scendiamo,” disse mettendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo e spingendolo verso i sotterranei.  
Se qualcosa poteva risvegliare la collera di Warrington, era senza dubbio l’atteggiamento sospettoso della McGranitt nei suoi confronti, come se dovesse dar di matto in ogni momento e cominciare ad aggredire gli altri studenti. Invece a Piton Warrington sembrava molto meno coinvolto dei suoi compagni di squadra. Cercava di non pensare al fatto che probabilmente ciò era dovuto a De Atienza.  
“Possiamo fare il colloquio adesso? Non c’è molto da dire…” fece Warrington.  
Non arrivarono nemmeno nell’ufficio di Piton: il ragazzo appoggiò una spalla al muro e gli disse che si sarebbe occupato dei beni di famiglia.  
“Sono già tre anni che mio padre ha cominciato a coinvolgermi, e…non che sia stato facile, ma…è necessario e mi renderà orgoglioso, gestire le proprietà.”  
“D’accordo. Ma una volta diplomato dovrà passare molto tempo con suo padre,” gli disse Piton.  
Warrington si raddrizzò e spostò il peso da un piede all’altro: “Già. Ma forse per allora mi concederà più autonomia…Prima o poi, dovrà farlo.”  
“Se le cose stanno così, non c’è davvero molto da dire.”  
Warrington sorrise.  
“Continuerà Aritmanzia, giusto?”  
“Per forza. Lascerò Cura delle Creature Magiche. A me personalmente non serve e non piace. Insegnata così, poi, credo non serva proprio a nessuno.” Scosse la testa con disgusto.  
Piton non poté che dargli ragione.  
“Grazie del suo tempo, professore,” lo salutò Warrington.  
“Un attimo.”  
Il ragazzo si fermò, leggermente guardingo.  
“Non farti coinvolgere in questo clima di scontri. Non puoi, con la tua fedina scolastica. Non dare alla McGranitt la soddisfazione di vederti perdere il controllo,” lo ammonì Piton.  
Warrington annuì, serio.  
Quella sera era previsto anche il colloquio di McIver e Piton seppe che la sua fortuna con i colloqui orientativi era finita non appena il ragazzo si affacciò al suo ufficio.  
McIver si muoveva inquieto sulla sedia e Piton temette che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo perché trovasse il coraggio di parlare. Invece, McIver annunciò che si sarebbe occupato degli allevamenti della sua famiglia e delle proprietà terriere.  
Solo…che era la cosa sbagliata, si disse Piton.  
“Non era propriamente quello che mi aspettavo, McIver…”  
De Atienza gli aveva parlato dei sopralluoghi di William nelle terre di famiglia, di cui al momento si occupava un cugino della madre, e l’amore del ragazzo per le creature magiche lasciava supporre che gestire gli allevamenti non gli sarebbe pesato, in futuro. Ma, appunto, Piton aveva dato per scontato che McIver avrebbe cercato altrove la sua realizzazione personale, prima di dedicarsi alla gestione delle proprietà.  
“L’unica cosa che le ho visto fare per ore intere, senza quasi distrarsi, è scrivere musica,” aggiunse.  
McIver abbassò gli occhi, grattandosi la nuca: “Lo so.”  
“E ricordo che era molto preso con quella faccenda musicale con i Tassorosso.”  
“Sì.”  
“Credevo che fosse a quello, che intendeva dedicarsi. È per lealtà verso AshenHurst, che accantona i suoi sogni musicali?”  
McIver fece un mezzo sorriso: “Certo non suonerei con le Sorelle Stravagarie, dato che Merton ha spezzato il cuore a Maddie, ma…no, non è per questo.”  
“Allora cosa?” lo incalzò l’uomo.  
“Mettiamo che io studi e diventi un compositore. Diranno tutti che ho potuto permettermi di scegliere quella strada perché ho alle spalle la ricchezza di famiglia. Sarò il ragazzo ricco con un hobby costoso, che finge di considerare un vero lavoro,” buttò fuori McIver, dondolando sulla sedia. “E la stessa cosa per la gestione delle proprietà: ‘che importa se non è in grado di farlo al meglio? Tanto è Proprietario, è tutto suo’, diranno.”  
Piton evitò di menzionare che quello era stato più o meno il pensiero di De Atienza.  
“Quindi farò un Apprendistato in Cura delle Creature Magiche, e diventerò Allevatore. Voglio dare prova di me, non essere considerato solo un ragazzino privilegiato,” continuò McIver.  
“Quindi il problema è il giudizio degli altri?” gli chiese Piton.  
“Be’, sì,” ammise il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Non mi disturba essere considerato un eccentrico, ma non voglio essere giudicato un buono a nulla.”  
A quanto pareva, McIver e De Atienza avevano preoccupazioni simili, per il loro futuro. ‘Se ne avessero parlato tra loro, invece di litigare…’ recriminò mentalmente Piton.  
“Però non la vedo affatto entusiasta di questa sua risoluzione, McIver,” gli disse.  
McIver lo guardò di sottecchi: “Uh…c’è questa ragazza…”  
“Tenga a mente che questo dovrebbe essere un colloquio professionale, non sentimentale,” lo interruppe Piton.  
McIver rise: “Ma certo! Sto parlando di Nora Irving…lei sostiene che dovrei concentrarmi su quello che mi rende felice, ma…” si arrestò, a disagio. “E se non fossi bravo abbastanza? Se non avessi talento?”  
Piton sbuffò: “Irving…tipico dei Grifondoro ficcare il naso in quello che non li riguarda. Quasi quanto sostenere che sia da codardi avere un piano di riserva in caso di fallimento.” Scrutò il ragazzo e pensò di aver colto nel segno. “Avere delle ambizioni non significa non avere paura di fallire, McIver, e che lei sia stato tanto accorto da mettere in conto di non riuscire ad ottenere quello che vuole per me è segno di maturità.”  
“Be’, grazie,” rispose il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Detto questo, rinunciare per paura di fallire le impedirà sempre di essere soddisfatto della scelta alternativa. E se lei avesse talento, e lo sprecasse?” continuò Piton.  
Lui non era certo in grado di giudicarlo, ma che McIver avesse un animo artistico non gli era sfuggito, e che il ragazzo fosse dotato musicalmente era opinione diffusa (quanto l’aveva ammorbato Charity Burbage, sulla questione!). Glielo disse, e McIver sorrise, cominciando a parlare a ruota libera di quello che lo appassionava. Piton lo lasciò fare, cercando di assentire quando era il caso per incoraggiarlo, anche se la maggior parte del tempo non ebbe idea di quello di cui stavano parlando. Intanto rifletteva: il vecchio Lumacorno aveva certamente qualche contatto che a McIver avrebbe fatto comodo.  
Finalmente il ragazzo rimase senza parole: tornò a sedersi dopo aver vagato per tutta la stanza gesticolando con entusiasmo e gli sorrise imbarazzato.  
Rise quando Piton spinse verso di lui un bicchiere d’acqua: “Mi spiace di aver parlato tanto, professore!”  
“Fa niente. Allora, l’idea dell’Apprendistato in Cura delle Creature Magiche rimane, giusto?” McIver annuì. “Bene. Intende dedicarvi il sesto e il settimo anno, o preferisce farlo fuori da Hogwarts? Con un altro professore, per intenderci.”  
Piton sospirò: per quanto Hagrid fosse volenteroso, e per quanto avesse sempre trattato lui con rispetto, non lo si poteva certo definire un gran insegnante. Forse McIver avrebbe preferito un Apprendistato presso qualche Allevatore qualificato.  
“No, pensavo di farlo con Hagrid. L’inchiesta per l’ippogrifo non ha lasciato macchie sul suo curriculum. Poi sa che ho seguito Kettleburn per anni, e soprattutto voglio uscire di qui con tutti i miei titoli,” rispose McIver, sicuro. “Così, avrò il tempo di dedicarmi ad altro, una volta diplomato.”  
Ecco, ora McIver aveva detto la cosa giusta.  
  
  



	36. Quinto anno. Capitolo 10

## Capitolo 10

  
  
Il colloquio di Isabel era fissato per il giovedì alle 20.00, ma lei ignorò l’ufficio di Piton e si diresse al laboratorio. Il professore era già lì ad aspettarla. In fin dei conti, avevano chiarito quali fossero le ambizioni della ragazza mesi prima.  
Isabel salutò Piton e si misero al lavoro senza tante cerimonie.  
“Visto che la luna piena si avvicina, potremmo dedicarci alla famosa Pozione Antilupo,” suggerì l’uomo, di buon umore.  
“Mai rifiutare l’ispirazione,” gli rispose De Atienza.  
Piton sorrise, lo sguardo in lontananza.   
Isabel passò più tempo ad assistere che altro, perché la preparazione era complessa e insidiosa. Ad ogni passaggio ricontrollava la ricetta e poi che i risultati coincidessero con quelli indicati come ottimali nelle linee guida del Ministero.  
“Un attimo, professore, voglio controllare la vischiosità…”  
Piton la lasciava fare, paziente, anche se era evidente che anche quella ricetta non aveva segreti per lui, né temeva di compiere qualche imprecisione, nonostante avesse detto che di averla preparata solo recentemente per la prima volta.  
“È tutto a posto?” le chiese sarcastico, durante il controllo finale.  
Isabel annuì: “Perfetta. Solo, perché preparane così tanta?”  
“Un licantropo dovrebbe assumerla per tutto il ciclo di luna piena, e non avrebbe senso dedicare cinque ore al giorno per diversi giorni alla preparazione. Ma preparare pozioni in dosi massicce a volte ha degli effetti imprevisti sugli ingredienti impiegati,” le rispose Piton.  
“Uhm,” fece Isabel, giudicandolo comunque uno spreco. Be’, ingredienti di Piton, regole di Piton. O forse il professore intendeva rivenderla al San Mungo, rifletté, guardandolo imbottigliare in fretta con la magia i risultati dei loro sforzi.  
“Prima di essere assunta andrà ancora portata ad ebollizione e filtrata,” concluse Piton. Le rivolse un’occhiata attenta: “Saprebbe replicare il procedimento, De Atienza?”   
“Oh, da sola? Dovrei studiarlo ancora, credo.”  
“Bene. Il mese prossimo potrà fare un tentativo,” le promise Piton, sospingendola verso la porta.  
“Il mese prossimo? Non credo che mi servirà così tanto, per padroneggiare la ricetta…” obiettò Isabel.   
“Intendo fargliela preparare di nuovo a ridosso della luna piena. Rendiamola un’esercitazione realistica,” sorrise il professore, con aria quanto mai pericolosa.  
  
“Sarebbe carino se mi calcolassi un po’,” fece Liam, fissando il soffitto della sala comune. “Potresti aiutarmi a distrarmi. Sono nervoso per domani,” continuò a voce più bassa.  
Isabel distolse a fatica lo sguardo dai suoi appunti di Pozioni. Era tutto il giorno che rimuginava qualcosa e non degnava Liam di uno sguardo. Contando che la sera prima era sparita nel laboratorio di Piton per ore, il ragazzo cominciava a sentirsi offeso.  
L’ultimo allenamento era stato un incubo e Liam non vedeva l’ora di poter di nuovo percorrere i corridoi da un’aula all’altra senza sopportare insulti, rischiare di finire coinvolto in una rissa e doversi trattenere dallo strappare le braccia a qualche Grifondoro. Avrebbe voluto cancellare il pensiero della Finale dalla propria mente affondando il viso nei capelli di Isabel, ma lei era così presa dal suo progetto con Piton. Anche se sembrava meno entusiasta del solito.  
“È successo qualcosa?” le chiese.  
Lei intrecciò le dita con le sue: “Niente. Ma Piton era strano. Quello che abbiamo preparato ieri…” Scosse la testa: era come se il professore volesse dirle qualcosa, ma non esplicitamente.   
“Dovrò concentrarmi un po’ anche sulle altre materie, o mi bocceranno in tutto tranne che in Pozioni,” disse alla fine.  
“Devi cominciare ora?” le chiese di nuovo Liam.  
Isabel gli si premette contro il fianco: “Forse potremmo salire al dormitorio, a studiare assieme…”  
Liam rise, ma dovette rifiutare: “Will starà arrivando. È passato da Hagrid dopo l’allenamento, ma non può restare fuori a lungo. È quasi il tramonto.”  
Isabel sospirò, contrariata.  
Liam scivolò sul divano e le appoggiò la testa in grembo, dimenticando all’istante il quidditch.  
  
Will aveva una mezza idea di accennare ad Hagrid che intendeva cominciare un Apprendistato con lui, l’anno successivo. Ma il professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche non era nelle condizioni di ascoltarlo, ancora sconvolto per gli esiti dell’udienza con la Commissione per la Soppressione delle Creature Pericolose.  
“Non che non me lo aspettavo, eh? Quei vecchi barbagianni! Che ne sanno di un ippogrifo, loro?”  
“Mi dispiace, professore. Io…”  
“Oh, hai il cuore al posto giusto, per gli animali, tu, McIver. Lo sapeva Kettleburn,” gli disse Hagrid, sforzandosi di far caso a lui. “Ma ora torna al castello, prima che viene buio. Black è ancora là fuori.”  
Will si girò verso la Foresta, contemplando il profilo degli alberi. Poi, come sempre, i suoi occhi erano scivolati verso il cancello principale e le guardie spettrali al di fuori di esso.  
“Black non mi preoccupa,” borbottò. Alzò la voce: “Potremmo parlare di una cosa? Ho bisogno di qualche informazione…” Guardò la capanna del guardiacaccia, nella speranza che Hagrid lo invitasse ad entrare. Si sentiva allo scoperto.  
“Se è per gli esami non perderci il sonno, McIver…scusami, devo dar da mangiare a Fierobecco. Sai, è un po’ giù…anche se c’è l’appello, lui non…” Il guardiacaccia mandò un sospiro tremulo e accennò alla capanna.  
“Lo tieni lì dentro?! Voglio dire, professore, ma…perché?” chiese Will, sbalordito.  
“Vogliono che stia legato e isolato, per non fare male a nessuno. Figuriamoci, è così dolce!” si imporporò Hagrid. “Così, be’, me lo tengo vicino. Almeno non è solo, ecco.”  
Will stava per permettere al suo buon senso di fare qualche commento sgradevole, ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio: “Posso vederlo? In tutto l’anno non ne ho mai avuto l’occasione.”  
Hagrid scosse freneticamente il capo: “No, no, no, no! Fossi matto, dopo che si è fatto male Malfoy, a permettere a un altro Serpeverde di avvicinarsi e rischiare!”  
“Io non sono un idiota come Malfoy, Hagrid!”  
Ma il guardiacaccia fu irremovibile: Will non riuscì neppure a sbirciare dalla finestra.  
“Torna subito a scuola, o lo dirò al professor Piton.”  
“Oh, andiamo, non sono un bambino!” protestò il ragazzo.  
“Dritto a scuola, e per la via più breve,” insistette Hagrid, sospingendolo delicatamente con una delle sue manone e rischiando di buttarlo nel fango.  
Will si incamminò imprecando. Sentì Hagrid entrare nella sua casetta e si voltò a fissare con risentimento la capanna di legno.   
“Al diavolo!”  
Si diresse verso la Foresta. Non avrebbe permesso al guardiacaccia di mandarlo in castigo in camera sua. Sarebbe rientrato quando lo avesse deciso lui, dopo aver controllato i Thestral, come faceva da quando aveva undici anni.   
Con le misure di sicurezza in vigore da prima di natale, le sue visite alle creature alate si erano ridotte drasticamente. Seguì il sentiero fino ai paddock, dimenticando l’irritazione non appena cominciarono a giungergli alle orecchie i suoni familiari del branco: raspare nel terreno, richiami rauchi e il tuono ovattato delle ali che sbattevano.  
C’erano quattro esemplari che si nutrivano. Will rimase ad osservarli per un po’, poi scavalcò il recinto e rabboccò i secchi dell’acqua con un incantesimo. Un paio di creature si avvicinarono per farsi accarezzare, poi tornarono a raspare nel terreno e a lisciarsi le scaglie a vicenda.  
Will si accorse all’improvviso che il sole era tramontato. Tra gli alberi fitti della Foresta Proibita era già scesa la notte.  
Fu assalito dall’ansia. Era buio, era solo, ed era molto più vicino al cancello principale e ai Dissennatori, che al castello.   
Sentì un rumore al di là del sentiero che si addentrava nella foresta. Un suono soffice, poco più di un fruscio sulle foglie e sugli aghi del sottobosco. La sua mente corse selvaggia alle spettrali guardie di Azkaban, talmente affamate da oltrepassare i confini della scuola, pronte a nutrirsi della sua felicità nel segreto della Foresta Proibita, pronte a dargli il Bacio…  
Ma oltre al suo respiro accelerato e al suo cuore impazzito Will non sentiva né pianti né rantoli deboli e dolorosi. Non sentiva la disperazione e il gelo dei Dissennatori.   
Il fruscio si ripresentò, e questa volta a Will sembrarono passi.  
“Chi c’è?” domandò, con voce più stridula di quanto gli piacesse pensare. “Lumos…” sussurrò, puntando la luce della bacchetta trai tronchi degli alberi.  
Nulla? Nessuno? Ricordò l’avviso di Hagrid e ammise che forse un incontro con Sirius Black lo preoccupava a sufficienza. Strinse la bacchetta tra le dita sudate.  
‘Meglio Black dei Dissennatori,’ si costrinse a pensare. Almeno poteva combattere.   
I Thestral attorno a lui si muovevano placidi. Non era strano? Una presenza umana sconosciuta avrebbe dovuto innervosirli almeno un po’. Era tutta suggestione? Quelli che sentiva erano i comuni rumori della Foresta stessa o di qualche suo residente abituale? Eccolo, di nuovo! Passi felpati!  
Will indietreggiò in fretta, mentre una sagoma scura emergeva dalla boscaglia.  
Un cane. Un grosso cane nero.  
“Oh, cazzo…” esalò Will con sollievo, abbassando la bacchetta.  
‘Solo uno stupido randagio,’ si disse, sentendosi scaldare le guance sotto lo strato di sudore freddo. Non ripose la bacchetta, giusto in caso la bestia si rivelasse aggressiva: forse era venuta per rubare un po’ di cibo ai Thestral.  
Will raggiunse il sentiero tenendolo d’occhio. Il cane lo seguiva con lo sguardo attento. Will lo osservò meglio.  
  
“Cazzo, McIver, ma quando si tratta di animali perdi completamente il senso del tempo e il cervello?” lo investì Liam, quando Will entrò in sala comune.  
“Ero da Hagrid,” rispose lui.  
“E io che ho detto?”  
“Ci hai fatto preoccupare,” gli disse Euriale, osservandolo. “Stai bene? Perché ci hai messo così tanto?”  
“Uh…rientrando ho incontrato Gazza. Mi ha rotto un po’ il cazzo,” rispose Will, dirigendosi ai dormitori. “Faccio una doccia prima di cena.” Si bloccò dopo pochi passi. “Ehi, ragazze…di chi ha predetto la morte, la Cooman, quest’anno?” chiese con tono leggero.  
“Di chi, secondo te?” fece Isabel.  
“Provo a indovinare: Harry Potter,” rispose Madeline.  
“Ah, ok, perfetto,” replicò Will, voltandosi di nuovo.  
Euriale sospirò: “Quella pazza…Perché, Will?”  
“Nah, mi è venuto in mente così,” fece lui, sorridendo appena.  
  
L’unica cosa positiva della Finale di quidditch, era che era finalmente passata, per quel che riguardava Liam. Sospettava che la sconfitta avesse turbato più Will e Madeline che lui stesso.  
La squadra aveva osservato due giorni di lutto stretto, perché era la prima Coppa che perdevano da nove anni a quella parte, ma quasi tutti si erano consolati con l’idea di aver lottato davvero con ogni mezzo: Liam non riusciva a non ridere, ogni volta che pensava a Malfoy appeso alla coda della Firebolt di Potter.  
In ogni caso, era il momento di dedicarsi ai GUFO.  
“Faremo un figurone, in Difesa,” disse Euriale mentre studiavano in un angolo della sala comune.  
“Chissà se per la parte pratica ci chiederanno le magie difensive…” speculò Madeline.  
“Io spero in qualche creatura oscura!” fece Will.  
“Che ne dici, Isa?” chiese Liam. “A che pensi?”  
“Ai licantropi,” rispose la bionda distrattamente.  
“Non mi sembra molto fattibile, una prova pratica con un licantropo…” obiettò Euriale.  
“Cosa? Ah, non per Difesa. Piton vuole farmi fare un’esercitazione pratica, la settimana prima degli esami. Vuole che prepari la Pozione Antilupo,” rispose lei, assorta.  
Euriale aggrottò la fronte: “Perché prima degli esami? Non hai già abbastanza a cui pensare?”  
“Tanto più che un ‘Oltre Ogni Previsione’ in Pozioni non te lo toglie nessuno,” aggiunse Madeline.  
Isabel sorrise, orgogliosa: “Be’, vuole che sia realistica. Prima del plenilunio, una dose completa…” Non le dispiaceva affatto che le sue amiche fossero gelose del tempo che Piton le dedicava.  
“Quasi mi dispiace non dare l’esame con Lupin,” riprese Will dopo qualche minuto di ripasso silenzioso. “Ho sentito che ha preparato una corsa a ostacoli, con diverse prove e creature da affrontare. Sarà divertente.”  
“Sempre che Lupin stia bene, per gli esami. È così cagionevole,” replicò Euriale. “Con la primavera mi aspettavo stesse meglio, e invece…”  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle: “Anni di stenti avranno minato la sua salute.”  
Isabel fissò Euriale e il suo fidanzato, colpita dalle loro parole, e continuò a pensarci fino al lunedì.  
“Perché così presa dal professore, oggi?” le chiese Liam, sottovoce.  
Lupin stava riassumendo con l’aiuto di alcuni volontari gli argomenti che era più probabile avrebbero affrontato con gli esaminatori del Ministero.  
“Sai, Euriale ha ragione: Lupin è stato male praticamente una volta al mese, quest’anno,” gli rispose Isabel.  
Liam si fece più vicino, intrigato dal suo tono cospiratorio: “Non ve l’ho detto, ma durante le vacanze mi era venuto un po’ il dubbio che Lupin avesse qualche scheletro nell’armadio. È a causa della sua salute, se prima di venire a Hogwarts non riusciva a trovare lavoro, o ha qualcosa da nascondere?”  
“Qualcosa da nascondere?” gli fece eco Isabel.  
Liam annuì: “Piton dice che anche se non ha grandi referenze, bisogna fidarsi del giudizio di Silente.”  
“Era ironico?”  
“Ovvio.”  
Isabel continuò a rimuginare: “Be’, Piton lo detesta, chiaro che ti dica che non ci si può fidare di lui…”  
Ma perché Piton detestava Lupin e non si fidava di lui? La salute di Lupin, la Pozione Antilupo che Piton diceva di aver preparato per la prima volta quell’anno…Poteva…poteva davvero essere?  
  
“Davvero notevole, De Atienza. 20 punti a Serpeverde. Se li è meritati,” le disse Piton, osservando i risultati dei suoi sforzi.  
“Lei è intervenuto, professore,” rispose Isabel.  
Piton sbuffò leggermente: “Non ci si può permettere la minima imprecisione, con la Pozione Antilupo, ma le mie correzioni sono state davvero trascurabili. Ha di che essere orgogliosa.”  
Isabel sorrise.  
“Peccato che vada sprecata,” buttò lì.  
Piton la guardò con una strana luce negli occhi: “Di questo non deve preoccuparsi affatto…”  
‘Non gli importa che io ne parli…vuole che io ne parli!’ realizzò Isabel all’improvviso.  
Piton guardò l’ora: “Meglio che vada a riposare, De Atienza. Spero di non averla distolta troppo dalla preparazione dei GUFO.”  
“Oh, affatto!” rispose Isabel, sorridendo sicura. “Ho avuto abbastanza tempo da dedicare a tutte le materie. Credo che in particolare il professor Lupin sarà soddisfatto dei miei risultati…” aggiunse, osservando attentamente Piton.  
Lui lo notò.  
“Per più di una ragione, oserei dire…” replicò con un sorriso malevolo che si allargò quando lesse la comprensione sul volto di Isabel.  
La ragazza uscì dal laboratorio. Allora era vero: la Pozione Antilupo era per Lupin. Il professor Lupin era un Lupo Mannaro! Piton glielo aveva praticamente detto. Ed era chiaro che non gli importava che la cosa venisse fuori.  
Che scandalo sarebbe stato! Assumere un Lupo Mannaro come insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, all’insaputa di tutti, o quantomeno degli studenti e delle loro famiglie. Suo padre sarebbe impazzito, a saperlo. Qualunque genitore sarebbe andato nel panico: tutti intenti a guardarsi le spalle da Sirius Black, e da un anno i loro figli condividevano l’aula con un mostro! Ma chi l’avrebbe detto, guardando il dolce, disponibile professor Lupin?  
Chiaro che non trovasse lavoro, solo Silente poteva essere così folle da assumerlo. Ma non c’erano leggi che impedivano di nascondere una condizione del genere? Forse Lupin sarebbe finito nei guai. Quasi le dispiaceva, denunciarlo.  
Chissà chi l’avrebbe sostituito, chi altro si sarebbero ritrovati alla cattedra di Difesa l’anno successivo. Ricordò fugacemente l’eccitazione della prima lezione di Lupin.  
Forse Piton avrebbe finalmente ottenuto il lavoro che voleva, togliendo di mezzo l’ennesimo insegnante di Difesa.  
La ragazza si bloccò nel mezzo del corridoio, gelata come se il Barone Sanguinario l’avesse sfiorata. Se Piton avesse ottenuto la cattedra di Difesa, non avrebbe mantenuto quella di Pozioni!  
Ma a lei non stava affatto bene: non era più solo una questione di materia e insegnante preferito, Piton aveva promesso di prepararla per un Apprendistato prestigioso. Era del suo futuro che si parlava!  
Se avesse denunciato Lupin, avrebbe dovuto rinunciare ai due migliori insegnanti che avesse mai avuto. Però…se lei avesse fatto finta di nulla, niente sarebbe cambiato. Piton non poteva sbarazzarsi di Lupin da solo, altrimenti non avrebbe cercato di usare lei per farlo.  
Scrollò la chioma con rabbia: cercare di usarla! Be’, lei non era d’accordo.  
I piani di Piton non le sorridevano. Non li avrebbe assecondati.  
  
La settimana degli esami fu su di loro in un lampo.  
“Non mi aspettavo sarebbe stato così devastante,” soffiò Liam, sfinito al termine dell’esame di Aritmanzia.  
“Per fortuna siamo quasi alla fine,” gli diede ragione Madeline.   
La ragazza aveva tutte le ragioni di essere soddisfatta: gli esaminatori del Ministero erano rimasti decisamente colpiti dalla sua prova in Difesa e Incantesimi.  
“Spero di essere andato bene in Pozioni,” borbottò Will. Piton aveva standard estremamente alti, per le lezioni di Pozioni Avanzate. “Dobbiamo muoverci, War,” fece poi.  
Liam gemette: “Cura delle Creature Magiche! Al diavolo, mi bocceranno e potrò mollarla, almeno.”  
“Buona fortuna,” augurò Euriale con un sorriso.  
Will si appoggiò ai braccioli della sua poltrona e accostò il viso al suo: “Grazie. Ripassiamo assieme Divinazione, stasera?”  
Euriale inarcò un sopracciglio: “Tu non hai mai studiato Divinazione in tre anni!”  
“Facciamo Astronomia, allora?”  
“Muoviti prima di fare tardi, scemo!” rise Euriale.  
I ragazzi si avviarono verso il parco.  
“Isabel, ci vuoi dire che è successo?” chiese Euriale all’amica.  
Isabel scrollò i capelli, senza negare che fosse successo qualcosa.  
“Non so se dirvelo. Sono combattuta,” rispose alla fine.  
Ovviamente, era il modo migliore di fare impazzire le sue amiche.  
“Andiamo, Will. Quanto potrà essere dura? Non possono mica chiederci dei Quintaped,” fece Liam, in vista della casetta del guardiacaccia mentre aspettavano il loro turno per essere esaminati. “Hagrid non ha dei Quintaped, vero?” chiese poi, vagamente allarmato.  
“Uh? Cosa? No, che c’entra?” rispose il biondo.  
“Sei in un’altra dimensione. Sei nervoso per l’esame?” gli domandò Liam.  
“Pensavo a Divinazione, in realtà,” disse Will. “Quella cornacchia della Cooman mi ha contagiato. Ma siccome sono passate settimane e non sono morto, dubito che fosse un vero presagio.”  
Però non era più tornato nella Foresta, dopo aver visto quel…cane. E aveva evitato più accuratamente che mai i Dissennatori.  
Liam dovette intuire i suoi pensieri: “È un anno che siamo circondati da presagi di morte. È naturale farsi suggestionare, con quei dannati Dissennatori in giro. Sembra che divorino persino l’estate…”  
Il ragazzo più alto scosse la testa. Non voleva pensare ai Dissennatori, né a niente di quello che gli riportavano alla mente. Per fortuna, l’anno era quasi finito. Anche se tornare a casa voleva dire affrontare tutte le questioni che aveva lasciato in sospeso l’estate precedente. Cavolo, non voleva pensare neanche a quello.  
“Ehi, Katerine!” gridò, con allegria forzata. “Com’è questo esame? Dobbiamo preoccuparci?”  
Katerine Warbrose, che stava risalendo al castello si fermò e gli sorrise, radiosa: “Oh, no! Affatto! Non posso dire niente, ma…è stato molto bello!”  
“Vedi? Di sicuro non si tratta di Quintaped!” fece Liam a Will.  
L’altro rise.  
“Trasfigurazione era a livello di detrasfigurare un Quintaped,” continuò Katerine. “Un incubo.”  
Liam le diede ragione.  
Will li lasciò a chiacchierare quando l’esaminatrice lo chiamò: “McIver?”  
“Eccomi.”  
Si fece avanti, seguendo la strega verso i paddock.  
“Le chiederò di identificare un paio di creature e di descriverne le abitudini principali,” lo informò quella, cominciando a scribacchiare sulla sua cartelletta.  
La prima creatura era un Imp, un esserino alto poco meno di venti centimetri. Will elencò le caratteristiche che lo differenziavano dai Pixie e fu molto cauto riguardo a dove metteva i piedi, dato che gli Imp si divertivano a far inciampare le persone.  
L’esaminatrice annuì con approvazione: “Bene! Per continuare l’esame, dovremo addentrarci un altro po’ nella Foresta Proibita.”  
Will sorrise e le fece strada, indicandole gli abbeveratoi dei Thestral e il tragitto meno fangoso. Si immobilizzò senza parole quando vide le creature all’interno del recinto: due puledri di unicorno, uno dorato e uno argentato, che se ne stavano vicini vicini per confortarsi l’un l’altro.  
“Che cosa può dirmi di questi animali, signor McIver?”  
Will si girò con occhi accesi: “Sono scozzese, signora. Posso dirle tutto, di questi animali…”  
Parlò a ruota libera per quasi venti minuti. A un certo punto entrò nel recinto per indicare da vicino all’esaminatrice un particolare del corno delle creature magiche.  
“Vede? Il più vecchio, quello argentato…deve avere quasi due anni…è il leader. Non mi lascerebbe sfiorare l’altro puledro, quindi proverò ad avvicinarmi a lui. Se conquistassi la sua fiducia e riuscissi a farmi seguire, anche quello dorato ci verrebbe dietro,” ragionò ad alta voce.  
L’unicorno argentato, dopo qualche tentativo, gli permise di accostarglisi. Will lo accarezzò soprappensiero, illustrando le caratteristiche del corno alla strega del Ministero. Quando tornò verso di lei, i due unicorni lo seguirono per qualche passo.  
“Decisamente una prova strabiliante,” lo lodò la donna.  
Will sorrise, indugiando ancora a guardare gli splendidi animali. Non credeva più di aver visto un presagio. E se anche fosse stato, se fosse morto infilzato da un unicorno, la cosa gli sarebbe stata bene, si disse ridendo tra sé.  
  
Gli esami erano finiti, e Lupin sarebbe stato presto sistemato, si disse Piton, nel suo laboratorio, mentre sistemava la sua dispensa in vista della pausa estiva.  
Se De Atienza non lo aveva ancora denunciato doveva essere perché non voleva alcuno scandalo o distrazione durante i GUFO, niente che potesse danneggiarla o impedirle di ottenere i voti che le servivano. Ma ora, finiti gli esami, era solo questione di tempo, prima che Lupin venisse smascherato per quello che era e finalmente, _finalmente_ , allontanato dalla scuola, da Piton e dagli studenti.  
Silente non avrebbe potuto opporsi alle richieste dei genitori: nessuno dei suoi discorsi arguti sulla necessità di concedere a chiunque lo meritasse un’opportunità avrebbe fatto breccia nei pensieri di madri e padri angosciati.  
Piton era soddisfatto e non vedeva l’ora che Lupin venisse a prendere la sua dose di Pozione Antilupo per ridergli un po’ in faccia.  
Ma Lupin era in ritardo, constatò, stizzito. Quell’idiota irresponsabile poteva davvero essersi dimenticato di una cosa così fondamentale? Dopo tutte le sciocchezze che gli aveva rifilato su quanto significassero per lui la fiducia di Silente e l’aiuto di Piton…che altri pensieri poteva avere per la testa, oltre alla luna piena?  
Be’, Piton aveva comunque intenzione di vederlo: poteva portargli lui stesso la pozione e fargli intendere che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe ottenuto da lui.  
Ma quando arrivò al suo ufficio non c’era traccia di lui. Lupin aveva l’abitudine di lasciare la porta aperta, per dare un’impressione di disponibilità e benvenuto. Ora, però, la porta era socchiusa, come se qualcuno se la fosse tirata dietro di fretta, senza controllare che si chiudesse per bene.  
Gli occhi di Piton saettarono per lo studio. Che cosa poteva aver messo tanta fretta a Lupin? Se si fosse ricordato della sua pozione, Piton lo avrebbe incrociato lungo la strada.   
Posò il calice di Pozione Antilupo sulla scrivania e notò un foglio di pergamena, coperto di segni fitti.  
‘Non un foglio di pergamena,’ si corresse ‘ _quel_ foglio!’  
Sulla scrivania faceva bella mostra di sé il foglio che lui aveva trovato in tasca a Potter, quello che Lupin aveva sequestrato. Ed era una mappa!  
Piton la afferrò, lo sguardo che scorreva frenetico dal profilo del castello al migliaio di puntini neri che si muovevano come formiche, ciascuno con accanto un minuscolo cartiglio con tanto di nome. Aveva ragione! Quella pergamena conteneva le informazioni per entrare o uscire dalla scuola! Potter doveva averla usata per raggiungere Hogsmeade. Ma come era finita in mano a Potter? E dov’era Lupin? Piton lo cercò febbrilmente sulla mappa.  
Quasi tutti i puntini erano all’interno del castello, ma ce n’era uno che si muoveva nel parco…eccolo. Lupin andava verso il Platano Picchiatore. Che intendeva fare, andare a trasformarsi nella Stamberga Strillante?  
Piton seguì il passaggio segreto che si dirigeva ad Hogsmeade. Non era deserto.  
Harry Potter ed Hermione Granger si affrettavano lungo lo stretto passaggio, ormai vicinissimi ai bordi della mappa. Anche loro sembravano diretti alla Stamberga, e Lupin li avrebbe raggiunti.  
Piton abbandonò la mappa e si mise a correre.  
Gli era venuto in mente chi altri era a conoscenza di quel passaggio segreto.  
  



	37. Quinto anno. Capitolo 11

## Capitolo 11

  
  
Piton raggiunse il Platano quasi senza fiato. Mentre si guardava attorno in cerca di qualcosa con cui premere il nodo tra le radici che avrebbe immobilizzato temporaneamente la manesca pianta, un lieve luccichio argenteo attirò la sua attenzione. Sollevò da terra un velo impalpabile, che sembrava intessuto di acqua e ombre: un mantello dell’invisibilità.  
Apparteneva certamente a Potter, rifletté, mettendoselo in tasca e bloccando la chioma del Platano con un lungo ramo. Ecco cos’aveva visto Malfoy ad Hogsmeade: il ragazzo semicoperto da quel mantello. Ecco probabilmente come gli era sfuggito al primo anno, mentre si aggirava per il castello di notte durante le vacanze natalizie.  
Non riusciva credere che si stava scapicollando per quel dannato passaggio segreto per salvare quella fonte perenne di guai che era Potter. Ma a pensarci bene, la forza che lo spingeva dietro Lupin e i ragazzi non era preoccupazione per Potter. Era Black che sperava di trovare, in fondo al tunnel. Era la vendetta che lo incalzava.  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, passato quasi a strisciare nell’angusto passaggio, Piton si ritrovò sotto la Stamberga Strillante. Tese l’orecchio, cercando di individuare delle voci. Gli parve di percepire del movimento al piano di sopra, e le impronte nello spesso strato di polvere che copriva il pavimento glielo confermarono.  
Salì con cautela la scala fatiscente, la bacchetta pronta.  
Si immobilizzò nel corridoio: le voci di Lupin e Granger e poi una terza, che riconobbe a malapena, ma che gli infiammò ogni nervo, lo fece tremare ed esultare assieme. Black. Black e Lupin.  
Lo aveva detto, lo aveva detto a Silente!  
Indossò il mantello di Potter e decise di ascoltarli: perché parlavano ai ragazzi? Perché Potter e i suoi amichetti non agivano, non lottavano?  
Aprì la porta e scivolò nella stanza. Tutti lo guardarono e nessuno lo vide.  
I tre ragazzini impugnavano le bacchette, ma ascoltavano il racconto di Lupin con relativa calma. Black era sul letto e i suoi occhi stravolti saettavano brevemente da Lupin a Weasley, accanto a lui, palesemente ferito.  
Piton respirava affannosamente sotto il mantello. Scagliò un ‘Muffliato’ per non essere scoperto.  
Faticava a seguire le parole di Lupin, gli pareva di avere il cervello in fiamme. Ma il senso del discorso era chiaro: Lupin stava raccontando della sua amicizia con Potter, Minus e Black…di come aveva tradito la fiducia di Silente, da ragazzo e da adulto, non confessandogli che Black era un animagus…di come Piton aveva sempre avuto ragione sul suo conto.  
“Piton? Cosa c’entra?” chiese Black.  
Sentire il suo nome dalla voce raschiante di Black fu come una coltellata. Lupin gli rispose qualcosa e improvvisamente Black _rideva_. Rideva di lui e dello scherzo che lo avrebbe certamente ucciso, e Lupin raccontava che a scuola lui e i Grifondoro ‘non si amavano molto’, che _lui_ era _geloso_ del _talento_ di Potter.  
Era più di quanto Piton potesse sopportare, sentire riassumere anni di tormenti e umiliazioni come una semplice inimicizia e meschina gelosia per la popolarità dei suoi torturatori, dall’uomo che stava aiutando il responsabile della morte di Lily, l’uomo che lo aveva preso in giro per tutto l’ultimo anno.  
“Allora è per questo che lei non piace a Piton, perché credeva che lei fosse complice dello scherzo?” domandò Potter.  
“Proprio così,” rispose lui, sfilandosi il mantello e tenendo sotto tiro il Lupo Mannaro.  
Che soddisfazione lo shock sul volto di tutti, i patetici tentativi di Lupin di ingannarlo ancora: non si aspettava che Piton arrivasse a interrompere la riunione con Black! Ma il lupo aveva parlato abbastanza. Piton lo immobilizzò e imbavagliò.  
Black provò a scattare verso di lui, ma non aveva speranze di sorprendere Piton: gli sembrava di muoversi più in fretta di quanto fosse umanamente possibile, di potersi concentrare con un’intensità mai provata prima. Era pazzo, esaltato come se avesse inalato i vapori scintillanti di qualche pozione. Pregò che Black gli desse motivo di ucciderlo con le sue mani.  
Granger si mise in mezzo. Piton non ne capiva il motivo, ma seriamente non aveva intenzione di tollerare qualunque idiozia cercassero di propinargli; e che Granger lo distraesse da Black mentre lui sperava ancora che l’altro provasse ad attaccarlo rischiò di fargli perdere la testa. Strillò, poi si costrinse a calmarsi, almeno un poco.  
Perché ucciderlo? Poteva avere _esattamente_ la vendetta che sognava da mesi.  
“Non devo far altro che chiamare i Dissennatori una volta usciti dal Platano,” disse a Black, godendosi ogni goccia della sua paura, le sue roche suppliche senza senso…E Lupin, era spaventato abbastanza? La prospettiva di un incontro con i Dissennatori poteva migliorare il suo stato d’animo?  
Ma come Granger prima, anche Potter si mise in mezzo. Tipico, che Potter gli rendesse le cose ancora più difficili, quando lui era venuto in suo soccorso. Piccolo, odioso, ingrato, arrogante ragazzino! Piton non era nelle condizioni di sopportare ancora che gli si mancasse di rispetto, quella sera.  
“FUORI DAI PIEDI, POTTER!”  
Il ragazzino si mosse in un lampo. Con la coda dell’occhio, Piton notò i suoi amici fare altrettanto.  
Con le corde che legavano Lupin in una mano e la bacchetta puntata su Black, non poté fare altro che guardare Potter rivoltarsi contro di lui.  
  
Rinvenne accasciato scompostamente al suolo, la faccia premuta sull’erba umida.  
Mosse a fatica il collo, la testa che pulsava ferocemente. Un occhio non voleva saperne di aprirsi, appiccicoso per il sangue che gli colava da una ferita sul cuoio capelluto.  
La luce della luna era sufficiente per dirgli che era nel parco, poco lontano dal Platano Picchiatore.  
Era all’aperto e la luna brillava. Perché quel pensiero era tanto allarmante? Ricordò all’improvviso di aver cercato Lupin nel suo studio, di averlo seguito sotto il Platano. E poi…Black. Lupin, Potter e i suoi amici.  
Piton si alzò di scatto, guardandosi attorno. C’era un corpo vicino a lui, molto magro…Ron Weasley.  
Frugò con lo sguardo attorno a sé e grazie al cielo individuò la sua bacchetta. Barcollò e cadde in ginocchio, ma la afferrò.  
Raggiunse Weasley. Il ragazzino era svenuto, colpito da un incantesimo. Qualcuno gli aveva steccato una gamba. Cos’era successo? Dov’erano gli altri? Evocò una barella e ci caricò il ragazzo.  
La schiena gli formicolava, non riusciva a liberarsi della pelle d’oca. La vastità del parco, inondata di luce argentea, gli appariva minacciosa e fatale. Un ululato improvviso gli ricordò perché era così: aveva cercato Lupin nel suo studio per portargli la Pozione Antilupo, ma non lo aveva trovato. L’uomo si era trasformato e ora, a giudicare dalle sue urla, si aggirava nella Foresta Proibita.  
Ma Black, dov’era Black? E Potter…  
Si guardò freneticamente attorno e colse dei movimenti sulla riva del lago. Sagome scure, grigie e spettrali, che scivolavano verso gli ingressi. Si alzò e corse in quella direzione, la barella di Weasley che fluttuava dietro di lui.  
Forse i Dissennatori avevano trovato Black, si concesse di sperare. Ma quando arrivò abbastanza vicino, vide che i corpi a terra erano tre.  
“Non è possibile,” esalò senza fiato.  
I Dissennatori avevano attaccato anche i ragazzi? No…erano vivi, nel senso più ampio del termine. Nessuno, né Black, né Potter, né Granger, aveva ricevuto il Bacio. Erano solo privi di conoscenza, le forze prosciugate dal potere dei Dissennatori.  
Piton rimase a fissare il corpo di Black per un tempo che la sua mente scossa ed esausta gli diceva essere infinito. Quel dannato bastardo non aveva ricevuto il Bacio, se l’era cavata ancora una volta. Come, non gli era chiaro: chissà cosa aveva disperso le guardie di Azkaban, costringendole ad abbandonare la loro preda, dopo un anno intero di caccia.  
Che cosa facevano Potter e Granger con Black? Ricordi confusi di quello che era accaduto nella Stamberga sembravano suggerire che i ragazzi fossero convinti della sua innocenza. Doveva averli stregati, o Confusi. Lupin era stato anche lui Confuso, o no? Piton non lo sapeva più.  
Ma ora, Black era lì, ai suoi piedi. Piton digrignò i denti, levando la bacchetta. Poteva ucciderlo ora, da solo. Non poteva richiamare i Dissennatori, non con i ragazzi vicini, ma poteva chiudere quella storia una volta per tutte, dopo chissà quanti anni di odio. Poteva vendicare Lily con le sue mani.  
Tranne che…Represse un urlo di frustrazione, mentre realizzava quanto sarebbe stato da codardi, uccidere Black mentre era privo di sensi.  
Puntò di nuovo la bacchetta, ma solo per legarlo e imbavagliarlo. Caricò lui, Potter (la rabbia devastante che provava gli impediva di realizzare quanto era andato vicino a fallire, nella sua missione di proteggere il ragazzo) e Granger su altrettante barelle e si avviò al castello.  
Con uno sforzo di volontà si costrinse a pensare al da farsi. All’Infermeria, prima di tutto: quei tre Grifondoro senza cervello avevano bisogno di cure. Poi? Aveva catturato Black.  
Piton si ritrovò a sorridere, nonostante tutto. Aveva catturato il famigerato Sirius Black! Questo gli avrebbe sicuramente portato qualche vantaggio, no? E in fin dei conti…Black era comunque condannato al Bacio, si disse trionfante.  
  
L’incantesimo non era neppure un vero incantesimo: era più simile a uno scoppio di magia accidentale, una scarica di energia, risentimento e furia che frantumò tutti gli oggetti di vetro della stanza e affievolì le fiamme del camino.  
Piton continuò a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto del suo alloggio, incapace di fermarsi, di disperdere l’ansia e il senso di impotenza che lo attraversavano come scariche elettriche, mentre il cervello gli riproponeva in un ciclo infinito gli eventi della serata.  
Lupin. Black. Caramell. Potter. La scoperta della fuga di Black. E Silente. Strinse i denti fino a farsi male.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
“Cosa!” gridò lui in risposta.  
Silente entrò senza aspettare un invito più civile. Piton dovette dargli le spalle, perché il suo primo impulso sarebbe stato di saltargli alla gola.  
“Il Ministro Caramell se n’è andato, assieme ai Dissennatori,” gli disse il vecchio. “So che sei deluso e arrabbiato, ma spero vorrai ascoltarmi…”  
“Non intendo ascoltare niente che non sia una spiegazione del perché hai permesso a Potter di aiutare Black a fuggire!” strillò lui.  
“Severus, Harry non avrebbe in alcun modo…” cominciò Silente.  
“NON MENTIRMI!” grido Piton, voltandosi verso di lui come una furia. “ _So_ che è così!”  
Silente sospirò: “Speravo potessimo parlarne quando ti fossi calmato, ma se non puoi aspettare…Ho permesso a Sirius di fuggire.”  
Piton rimase senza parole per un attimo.  
“Gli hai creduto,” sussurrò infine.  
Ne aveva avuto il sospetto, quando il vecchio aveva chiesto di parlare con Potter e Granger da solo, ma averne la conferma era più doloroso di quanto si aspettasse.  
“Hai creduto alle menzogne di un disperato e non a me. Hai lasciato fuggire l’uomo che ha tradito Lily!”  
“Non è andata così.”  
“Certo che sì! Ha ucciso Lily e avrebbe ucciso il ragazzo, con l’aiuto di Lupin, se io non fossi intervenuto!”  
“Non è andata così,” ripeté Silente, calmo. “Fu Peter Minus a tradire i Potter.”  
“Minus non c’era, stanotte!” gridò ancora Piton.  
“Minus era il Custode Segreto di Lily e James, e una spia di Voldemort.”  
Piton scosse ostinatamente la testa: “ _Io_ ero la spia di Voldemort.”  
“E non poteva averne altre? Sirius sostiene che altri Mangiamorte, ad Azkaban, erano a conoscenza del fatto che Minus passava informazioni al loro maestro, da quasi un anno,” continuò il Preside.  
“Lo avrei saputo anch’io,” sputò Piton.  
“Davvero?” Silente lo inchiodò con i suoi occhi azzurri. “Quando Sirius venne arrestato, io ti chiesi se sapevi che era una spia. Mi dicesti che non lo sapevi per certo, ma che poteva essere. Che Voldemort non ti diceva tutto. Che eri solo un ragazzo e c’erano altri Mangiamorte più anziani che avevano accesso a più informazioni di te. Non ne eri certo, ma accusare Sirius non ti creava problemi.”  
Piton trattenne il fiato: “Sei stato _tu_ a fornire al Ministero la prova che lui era il Custode dei Potter.”  
Lo sguardo di Silente si fece di nuovo addolorato: “Forse ci siamo sbagliati entrambi, Severus.”  
“No!”  
“La versione di Sirius, e di Harry ed Hermione, spiega tutto. Sono certo che Remus ci dirà lo stesso.”  
“Ovvio che lo dirà! È dalla parte di Black! Lo ha sempre aiutato, come avevo detto!” insistette Piton.  
“Ci siamo sbagliati,” ripeté il vecchio. “E temo che tu non riesca a vederlo neanche ora perché tutto si adattava perfettamente al tuo desiderio di detestare Lupin e Black; perché era un conforto pensare che avevi tutte le ragioni del mondo per odiarli.”  
Piton scosse la testa con orrore: non poteva aver passato tredici anni a odiare Black per la morte di Lily senza motivo. Doveva essere lui, il responsabile, perché altrimenti avrebbe significato che chi aveva tradito Lily non aveva mai pagato ed ora era introvabile.  
“Non è possibile…perché non ho visto Minus, se era lì?” chiese debolmente.  
“Si è trasformato in topo, ed è fuggito. È rimasto in quella forma per anni, nascosto,” rispose Silente.  
“E ci credi?!” gli chiese ancora Piton, la voce che si incrinava.  
“Ci credo, Severus. Tu non hai visto Black trasformarsi, ma io sì: me lo ha mostrato, quando sono andato a parlargli. Lui, James e Peter erano Animagi.”  
“Perché allora non hai convinto Caramell della sua innocenza?” disse Piton, raddrizzando la schiena, di nuovo padrone di sé.  
“Non ci sono prove,” ammise Silente.  
“Ovviamente.”  
“Ma non potevo lasciare che un innocente pagasse. L’unica soluzione era lasciarlo fuggire,” continuò.  
“E Potter? Come ha fatto? Come è riuscito a…” iniziò Piton.  
Ma il Preside lo interruppe: “Non ha importanza, Severus. Non capisci? Abbiamo avuto la possibilità di rimediare a un terribile torto!”  
“Hai anche avuto la possibilità di farmi passare per stupido, e non hai esitato a coglierla,” gli sibilò contro Piton. “Ti sei divertito, Albus, mentre io impazzivo di rabbia?”  
“Non chiedermi di essere dispiaciuto perché non hai avuto la tua vendetta, Severus,” lo ammonì Silente.  
“Oh, no. Non ti ho mai chiesto di essere dispiaciuto per me.”  
Anche se forse era più corretto dire che l’aveva fatto, ma non era mai servito a niente.  
“Se non sei ancora convinto, Remus potrà chiarire tutto. Sono certo che accetterebbe anche di assumere del Veritaserum, se fosse necessario.”  
“Non voglio sapere niente, da Lupin,” ringhiò Piton. “Che ne sarà di lui?”  
“Sono riuscito a convincere Caramell che è corso dietro ai ragazzi per cercare di salvarli, come te. Non dovrebbero esserci conseguenze.”  
A Piton lampeggiarono gli occhi: “Neppure per la sua criminale condotta di questa notte? Vogliamo ignorare il fatto che sta girovagando senza controllo per la Foresta perché ha _dimenticato_ la Pozione Antilupo?”  
“Una grave dimenticanza, ma scusabile, dati gli eventi eccezionali di questa notte,” rispose Silente.  
“Lupin ti ha mentito per anni. Dove saremmo ora, se avesse detto da subito che Black era un Animagus?”  
“Non lo so. Ma non mi sento di condannare la sua condotta, dopo tutta la diffidenza e la discrezione che ha dovuto imparare, per non essere trattato come un mostro per la sua malattia.”  
Piton diede le spalle all’altro uomo, sfregandosi gli occhi e la radice del naso. La testa gli scoppiava.  
“ _Doveva_ essere Black…la sua famiglia, suo fratello Regulus…” implorò disperato a bassa voce.  
“Era Minus,” ribadì ancora Silente. “Puoi credermi?” chiese, con voce dolce.  
“Puoi mostrarmelo?” ribatté acido Piton.  
Silente sospirò: “Dovresti tornare dalla Chips. Quella è una brutta ferita, e sei rimasto parecchio svenuto.”  
“Voglio solo dormire,” borbottò lui, riprendendo a misurare la stanza a grandi passi.  
Silente uscì in silenzio, lasciandolo solo.  
  
Alla fine, Isabel aveva vuotato il sacco. Prima con le ragazze e poi con Will e Liam.  
“Ma è un _mio_ segreto, quindi non deve andare oltre il nostro gruppo, è chiaro?” aveva sancito, e gli altri, divorati dalla curiosità, avevano accettato le sue condizioni.  
Euriale e Madeline erano rimaste interdette.  
“Ne sei sicura?” aveva chiesto Madeline, per poi rispondersi da sola. “Ma certo, è l’unica spiegazione logica, una volta messi assieme tutti i pezzi…”  
“ _Tu_ non ci eri arrivata, Elly? Non hai mai percepito niente di strano…di bestiale, in Lupin?” aveva chiesto Isabel.  
Euriale aveva scosso la testa, gli occhi sgranati: “No, mai. Neppure per un istante.”  
Né i ragazzi furono meno scioccati, neanche Liam, che aveva già avuto sospetti sul passato del professore di Difesa.  
“Silente dev’essere impazzito!”  
“Credete che Piton lo detesti perché è un Lupo Mannaro?” chiese Will.  
“ _Nessuno_ si fida dei Lupi Mannari! Odiano i maghi!” gli rispose Liam.  
“Lupin non odia nessuno,” lo corresse Euriale. “E se Piton sa di lui, probabilmente lo sanno tutti i Direttori delle Case. Ma nessun altro lo tratta con diffidenza.”  
“È molto ipocrita, da parte di Piton, volerlo allontanare per questo,” disse Madeline. “Merlino, Piton era un Mangiamorte! L’ha scelto! Mentre dubito che Lupin abbia scelto di farsi mordere ed essere trattato come un reietto.”  
“Ovviamente no, ma non cambia il fatto che Lupin una volta al mese perde il controllo delle sue facoltà mentali e si trasforma in un animale feroce!” le rispose Liam.  
“Sentite, a me Lupin piace,” fece Will. “Non mi sono mai sentito in pericolo con lui. Sarebbe diverso se si trattasse di un branco di Mannari che bivacca sulle colline attorno a Hogsmeade, ma qui, con Piton che gli prepara quella pozione che lo rende innocuo…”  
“Sono d’accordo,” intervenne Euriale.  
“Non ho intenzione di denunciarlo, o cose simili,” annunciò Isabel. “Piton e Lupin sono esattamente dove li voglio. Non sarò io a modificare la situazione.”  
Liam la guardò, dubbioso: “Piton non lo vuole qui, e ha una ragione valida…molti la riterrebbero più che valida…insomma, Isabel, non affezionarti troppo a Lupin, dammi retta.”  
L’ultimo giorno degli esami era passato e dalle prime ore del mattino la voce della temporanea cattura di Black e della sua inspiegabile fuga dalla Torre Ovest aveva infiammato gli studenti di tutte le Case.  
“E Caramell ha ritirato i Dissennatori! Vuol dire che oggi si potrebbe andare ad Hogsmeade senza problemi,” aveva esultato Liam a colazione.  
Will era troppo concentrato sulle ipotesi riguardo l’ennesima sparizione del pericoloso evaso, per pensare ad altro: “Ma chi l’ha catturato? Come è sceso dalla Torre?”  
Né era l’unico incline a lasciarsi prendere dalle teorie complottistiche che si sentivano in giro.  
“Potter e i suoi amichetti sono in Infermeria! Scommetto che loro sanno qualcosa! San Potter avrà cercato di fare l’eroe, e…” blaterava Malfoy, stizzito.  
“Ecco Piton!” esclamò Will, notando il professore entrare in Sala Grande.  
“Oggi sono tutti in ritardo, eh? Questa faccenda di Black deve averli tenuti svegli fino a tardi,” commentò Madeline.  
Isabel si mise un po’ sulla difensiva, vedendo che Piton puntava al tavolo di Serpeverde e non a quello degli insegnanti. Che cercasse lei?  
“Com’è il tempo, Elly?” sussurrò all’amica.  
Euriale guardò l’uomo con la coda dell’occhio: “Sta usando l’Occlumanzia. Ma quell’espressione mi fa paura…”  
Quando scorsero il Direttore, parecchi studenti gli si fecero incontro, tempestandolo di domande su Sirius Black  
“Professore, cos’è successo?”  
“È vero che scomparso dalla Torre Ovest?”  
“È riuscito a raggiungere Potter? È per questo che è in Infermeria?” chiese Draco Malfoy.  
“Potter è stato incredibilmente fortunato, questa notte,” gli rispose Piton. “Non solo è sfuggito a Sirius Black, ma è anche riuscito a evitare di farsi sbranare dal professor Lupin…”  
Euriale, Isabel e Madeline si scambiarono un’occhiata allarmata.  
“Che c’entra Lupin?” chiese Will, tra gli studenti che avevano subissato il professore di domande.  
“Be’, ieri sera il professor Lupin è stato un po’ incosciente, e non ha tenuto sotto controllo la sua particolare condizione.” Piton diede un’occhiata al posto vuoto di Lupin al tavolo degli insegnanti. “Sembra che il poverino sia ancora impegnato ad ululare alla luna,” concluse, trattenendo a stento un sorriso cattivo.  
“Cioè, sta dicendo che Lupin è un Lupo Mannaro?!” strillò qualcuno.  
Diverse teste cominciarono a voltarsi verso il tavolo verde-argento. Piton osservava soddisfatto l’agitazione che aveva causato, mentre la notizia si diffondeva come fiamme nell’erba secca.  
Isabel imprecò sottovoce, strappando a Liam un ‘woah’ stupito. La ragazza cercò lo sguardo di Piton, ma l’uomo le dava (di proposito?) le spalle. Con gesti rapidi e sdegnati Isabel raccolse le sue cose e si alzò dal tavolo.  
Liam sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo limpido della Sala Grande: “L’avevo detto…”  
  
Epilogo  
  
Nel giro di mezz’ora, l’intera scuola sapeva che il professore di Difesa aveva mentito a tutti per un anno intero sulla sua condizione di Lupo Mannaro. Parecchi accolsero di buon grado l’opportunità di allontanarsi dal castello, “finché quella bestia ci resterà”. La possibilità di uscire da scuola senza pensieri e senza incontrare i Dissennatori aveva convinto tutti, anche quelli meno granitici nei loro giudizi sulla pericolosità di Lupin.  
Liam era riuscito a persuadere Isabel a uscire per andare a Hogsmeade con gli altri: “Diglielo anche tu, Euriale, che non servirebbe a niente andare a parlare con Piton.”  
“Io starei ben lontana da Piton, nei prossimi giorni,” aveva concordato Euriale. “Ha fatto fuori Lupin, gli si contrae la mascella al nome di Potter…”  
“D’accordo!” aveva sibilato Isabel.  
Will era andato a trovare Hagrid assieme a Madeline.  
“Tu che fai?” aveva chiesto Madeline a Euriale.  
“Resto a scuola.”  
“Vai a salutare Lupin?” aveva domandato Madeline. “Salutalo anche per me. Digli che mi dispiace che il mondo sia così ipocrita…”  
“Sarà fatto,” sorrise Euriale.  
Bussò all’ufficio di Lupin poco dopo le undici. La porta era aperta e l’uomo stava finendo di svuotare l’acquario in cui teneva il suo avvincino.  
“Che ne è stato della creatura?” gli chiese Euriale.  
“Euriale…ho chiesto ad Hagrid di liberarlo,” sorrise brevemente l’uomo.  
“Fa i bagagli, allora…”  
“Sì. Immagino tu abbia sentito…be’, la verità,” fece Lupin, asciutto.  
“Già. In realtà, lo sapevamo da un po’. Isabel l’aveva capito da settimane.”  
Lupin si girò, stupito: “Immagino di non essere bravo a nascondermi come pensavo…”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Forse ha studenti intelligenti a cui importa meno di quanto si penserebbe, se lei è un Lupo Mannaro.” Ci rifletté: “Sa, dubito seriamente che nessun Corvonero l’avesse capito…”  
Lupin sorrise di nuovo: “È confortante, ma non cambia la situazione. Ieri sera ho perso il controllo, e non correrò di nuovo il rischio.”  
Euriale annuì: “Sono convinta che sia la cosa migliore. Se avesse voluto combattere, però, sono sicura che molti studenti l’avrebbero sostenuta. Anche se…se mi permette, lei non sembra affatto sconfitto, o triste, all’idea di andarsene, come avrei immaginato.”  
Lupin le diede le spalle, continuando a riempire la sua valigia, imbarazzato.  
“Credo tu abbia ragione. È come se…mi avessero tolto un peso dal cuore, stanotte, capisci?”  
“Posso sentirlo. Non capisco, ma lo sento.”  
“Giusto,” fece Lupin con un cenno.  
“Be’, noi siamo un po’ tristi, a vederla partire. Madeline mi ha chiesto di dirle che le dispiace. Ci rendiamo conto che Piton è stato ipocrita e vendicativo,” disse Euriale, guardando a terra. “Ad ogni modo, grazie per l’aiuto, professor Lupin. Per i Dissennatori, e…”  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle e gli tese la mano. Lupin la guardò, ancora una volta indeciso.  
“Oh, andiamo… _Io_ non mordo,” gli disse Euriale.  
Lupin ridacchiò e le strinse la mano per un attimo. Euriale gli fece percepire un pizzico del suo rimpianto, un pizzico della sua gratitudine, poi amplificò quella sensazione di _possibilità_ che proveniva da Lupin, e che lottava per venire a galla tra le altre emozioni dell’uomo.  
Lupin ritrasse la mano: “Notevole.”  
“La lascio ai suoi bagagli, professore. Buona fortuna,” lo salutò Euriale.  
  
Salutare Harry era stato struggente, ma Lupin sapeva che era la scelta giusta, lasciare Hogwarts. Per quanto la nostalgia già si facesse sentire, la scuola non era più il suo posto.  
Forse erano i postumi della luna piena e della trasformazione, ma si sentiva libero e voleva muoversi, vagare, agire. Non era il momento di nascondersi dietro a Silente.  
Sirius era fuggito. Sirius era innocente.  
Dopo tredici anni, Lupin aveva finalmente ascoltato la verità dalla bocca di Sirius, ed era finalmente libero. Il suo compagno non era stato riabilitato, avrebbe dovuto nascondersi ancora dal Ministero; ma il cuore di Lupin lo era, non era più prigioniero di quello che suggerivano i fatti. E se lui era libero, e Sirius in fuga, allora il suo posto era ovunque avrebbe potuto aiutare l’amico.  
Al diavolo Piton, gli Auror, il Ministero.  
Lunastorta e Felpato erano di nuovo assieme.  
  
  
Note:  
Pensavo di non pubblicare più prima del prossimo anno, e oltretutto toccherebbe a 'Il posto che abbiamo', ma mi sembrava di barare perchè quest'ultimo capitolo è un po' cortino, e mi piaceva l'idea di chiudere il 2017 e il quinto anno dei ragazzi, quindi eccoci:)  
Non ho riscritto dal punto di vista di Piton quello che succede nell'Infermeria perchè penso che non ci sia davvero nient'altro da aggiungere: Piton è geloso marcio all'idea che Silente creda a Black e non a lui. Quando chiede al Preside se si ricorda che Black ha dimostrato di essere capace di uccidere a sedici anni, se si ricorda che provato a uccidere lui, be', per me è sempre stata una disperata richiesta di attenzione.  
Per quanto riguarda Lupin, invece, devo dire che le prime volte che ho letto i libri ero probabilmente accecata dal mio dolore per la sua partenza, ma ora mi sembra proprio che a Lupin non dispiacesse poi più di tanto partire, una volta scoperto che Sirius è libero e innocente.  
Buon anno a tutti!


	38. Sesto anno. Capitolo 1

 

## Sesto anno

## Capitolo 1

  
“Scendiamo qui!” gridò Liam, puntando la sua scopa verso terra.  
Will lo seguì guardandosi attorno. Atterrarono ai piedi di una collinetta, nei pressi di un muretto di rocce che un tempo aveva delimitato un pascolo.  
“Nella valletta accanto c’è un laghetto. È incastonato tra le colline e le formazioni rocciose che chiamano ‘Denti di Drago’”, raccontò Liam, avviandosi a piedi dopo aver appoggiato la sua scopa al muretto.  
Will lo segui: “Di solito non sei da escursioni a piedi…”  
L’altro ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle: “Fa più effetto, dopo la fatica della salita.”  
Cominciarono a salire con calma, risparmiando il fiato per parlare.  
“Tuo padre non aveva piani per te, oggi?” domandò Will.  
“Mio padre comincia a capire che non sono un pupazzo sempre a sua disposizione,” rispose Liam, asciutto.  
“Mi aspettavo facesse storie, per la Coppa del Mondo.”  
“Onestamente anch’io. Comunque, anche se non mi ha proibito di venire, la cosa non gli piace. E il vecchio riesce sempre a farlo capire, quando qualcosa non va come lui ritiene dovrebbe,” raccontò Liam, imbronciato. “Ho invitato Isabel per presentargliela. Era tempo. Anzi, sarebbe stato tempo l’anno scorso…Comunque, quando Isa è uscita dal camino, lui è passato davanti al salotto e lo abbiamo raggiunto. L’ha degnata a malapena di uno sguardo. Non le ha detto nulla, si è girato ed è andato via.”  
“Uh, poco piacevole. Ma passivo-aggressivo è sempre meglio di…”  
“Lo so da me,” lo interruppe Liam. “Ma Isabel…capisci, ha ignorato Isabel, che era venuta apposta per essergli presentata ufficialmente. Era furiosa.”  
“È fuori di testa. Isabel lo capisce, vero?” fece Will.  
“Sì, lo sa che è pazzo,” borbottò Liam. “Ma lei è abituata a essere trattata come una regina, e trova difficile digerire che qualcuno non resti ammaliato da lei.” Il ragazzo più alto sospirò. “Com’è andata da Elly, l’altro giorno?”  
Will sorrise: “Bene. Però non abbiamo molta libertà, da lei. La porta della sua camera deve restare aperta, e l’elfo entra ogni cinque minuti con le scuse più assurde.”  
“Che palle.”  
“Già.”  
Cominciava a fare caldo, tra il sole della tarda mattinata e la scalata della brulla collinetta.  
Will si girò a contemplare la strada già percorsa: “Non vedo l’ora che sia la prossima settimana. Irlanda-Bulgaria! Che culo che Plimmswood sia in squadra con Lynch e Moran!”  
Liam sorrise, pregustando anche lui la finale.  
“Dai, muoviamoci. O fare due passi ti spaventa? Troppo abituato a spostarti a cavallo?” prese in giro l’amico.  
“Se stai insinuando che il cavallo è il solo a far fatica, non è un cazzo vero!”  
“E io che ne so? Non ho un compagno di stanza ossessionato dagli equini…”  
Arrivarono alla cima che era quasi mezzogiorno.  
“Abbiamo dell’acqua?” ansimò Will.  
“Cazzo,” imprecò Liam.  “Ecco a cosa non avevo pensato. Ma c’è il laghetto, se riusciamo ad avvicinarci. C’è una fonte, mi sembra…”  
Will avanzò ancora un po’ sul pianoro per vedere il famoso laghetto incastonato tra i ‘Denti del Drago’, e sobbalzò quando un uomo in uniforme nera e guanti protettivi gli si parò davanti.  
“Dannazione! Escursionisti” Devo chiedervi di non avvicinarvi ulteriormente, stiamo conducendo un’operazione molto…ehm…complessa, ecco,” esclamò l’uomo. “Ehi, ma siete maghi!” aggiunse, un attimo dopo.  
“Certo che siamo maghi,” replicò Liam, stizzito. “Siete sulle mie terre. Il tuo responsabile ha chiesto a me il permesso di venire qui a fare i rilevamenti. Gli ho detto che saremmo venuti ad osservare.”  
“Rilevamenti? Chi è questa gente?” chiese Will, spostando lo sguardo da uno all’altro.  
“Veramente io…non credo che si possa assistere. I non addetti ai lavori…Insomma, i Guarda-draghi si stanno avvicinando all’esemplare ora, e…”  
“Guarda-draghi?!” strillò Will, oltrepassando l’uomo di slancio.  
“Ehi!” protestò quello.  
Liam gli rivolse un sorriso condiscendente: “Ascolta, amico. Voi siete a casa mia, col mio permesso. Non il contrario. Quindi noi ci avviciniamo a dare un’occhiata.”  
“Ma…la sicurezza…”  
“Se ti fa stare meglio, facci un riassunto delle procedure di sicurezza,” concesse Liam, magnanimo.  
Raggiunse Will sull’orlo del pianoro.  
In basso, nella valle, accanto al lago azzurro, sette maghi con uniformi antifuoco si avvicinavano furtivi a quello che sembrava un masso ricoperto d’erba e licheni, ma che d’un tratto mandò un ruggito armonioso.  
“Un Verde Gallese Comune. Li stanno censendo, anche se non so perché,” raccontò a Will, che osservava estasiato la scena.  
“Verde Gallese Comune,” ripeté Will. Si voltò con occhi accesi: “Che nome stupido. Guardalo: cosa c’è di comune in un drago?”  
  
“È stato incredibile. Liam dice che erano almeno trent’anni che non avevano un Verde Gallese così vicino alla casa…” stava raccontando Will, seduto a gambe incrociate davanti al camino.  
“Dev’essere allontanato?” chiese Euriale dalle fiamme. Anche lei era seduta in terra, nel salotto degli Heartilly.  
“Non credo. Liam ha insistito un po’ con il responsabile, dopo, e gli ha estorto che cercano un esemplare femmina in cova. Ma il motivo resta un mistero,” rispose Will.  
Euriale sorrise e fece un gesto grazioso con la mano: “Draghi e sfoggio di potere. Che appuntamenti ti organizza Liam. E la Coppa del Mondo la prossima settimana. Non posso proprio competere!”  
Will sorrise malizioso: “Adoro i nostri appuntamenti.”  
Euriale aspettò che sua madre attraversasse casualmente il salotto, prima di rispondere a voce bassa: “L’altro giorno è stato frustrante. Mio padre ha degli atteggiamenti un po’ ridicoli, su queste cose.”  
“Pensavo fosse tua madre,” sussurrò Will. “Mi tiene sempre d’occhio, attacca bottone e non mi molla più…”  
Euriale rise: “Scherzi? Mia madre è cotta di te! Avevo quella tua foto a cavallo…me l’ha fatta mettere in salotto e ha passato venti minuti che sembri un Prince Charmant.”  
Will ridacchiò: “Buono a sapersi.”  
Euriale aveva scelto la parola giusta, per descrivere il loro ultimo incontro: frustrante. Avevano preso sul ridere che l’elfo Azazelo avesse ricevuto l’ordine di comportarsi da chaperon, ma effettivamente passare il pomeriggio a fissarsi negli occhi e sfiorarsi appena era stata una tortura. Soprattutto perché in collegio e a casa di Will si erano spinti ben più in là. Will doveva ammettere che il pensiero che Liam e Isabel lo avessero già fatto creava aspettative e…metteva una certa pressione. Ma era così difficile restare soli e non sentirsi osservati, anche a Hogwarts, tra quadri pettegoli, compagni di stanza, altre coppie in cerca di privacy.  
Euriale lo osservava mordendosi un labbro.  
Will gemette e distolse lo sguardo.  
“Non mi rendi le cose facili, così…” borbottò.  
La sua fidanzata sorrise: sapeva esattamente quello a cui stava pensando.  
“Quando partite?” gli chiese.  
“Sabato mattina, da casa Gascoyne-De Atienza con Olivier e Tyrell,” rispose Will. “Prenderemo una passaporta a Swindon. Anche gli altri partono da lì,” aggiunse, riferendosi agli amici di Olivier e Tyrell.  
“Quasi quattro giorni lontano da casa, quidditch e campeggio. Niente di meglio,” fece Euriale.  
Will le fece l’occhiolino: “L’unica cosa che potrebbe migliorare la Coppa del Mondo sarebbe latua presenza.”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Mio zio si era detto disposto a portarmi, prima di essere sopraffatto da tutti i dettagli e le questioni pratiche…”  
I due si guardarono in silenzio.  
“Sarebbe…sarebbe una bella occasione,” fece Will, lentamente. Si sentiva improvvisamente la bocca secca.  
Euriale ci rifletté intensamente: “Ci sarebbe mio zio…se non fossi l’unica ragazza…”  
“Se venissero anche Isabel e Maddie…che ci sarebbe di male? Loro sarebbero con il fratello e con il cugino, tu con il ministro…” continuò Will eccitato. “Dobbiamo cercare dei biglietti, prima che si esauriscano!”  
Euriale gli sorrise: “Mio padre lavora all’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, Will. I biglietti non sono un problema…”  
“Allora…allora tu parli con i tuoi e io chiamo Liam perché inviti Isabel. Chiami tu Maddie?” fece Will, cominciando ad alzarsi.  
“D’accordo…”  
“Wow! Lo facciamo!”  
“Facciamolo…organizziamo tutto.”  
“Olivier ha affittato una tenda, credo sia da dieci posti, perché gli piace esagerare, e…” Ma forse era meglio affittarne un’altra? Solo per loro due? Sarebbe sembrato aggressivo, insistente?  
“Se chiedo a mio zio di portarmi, può darsi che si aspetti che io stia nel padiglione del Ministero,” lo frenò Euriale. “Ma di sicuro non si aspetterà che stia con lui tutto il tempo, se ci saranno le mie amiche.”  
“E noi potremo rubare un po’ di tempo a tutto il resto…”  
“Ci sto,” sorrise Euriale.  
Will la fissò raggiante, poi si bloccò un attimo: “Uhm, stiamo…stiamo parlando della stessa cosa, giusto? Cogliere l’occasione per…”  
Euriale arrossì e si coprì la faccia con una mano: “Sei un tale idiota, a volte. Sì, pensavo che potremmo cogliere l’occasione per goderci il campeggio,” concluse, in tono eloquente.  
Will non fece alcun tentativo di nascondere il suo ghigno ebete.  
  
“È una decisione piuttosto improvvisa,” osservò Marvin Heartilly. “E me lo dici all’ultimo momento.”  
“Manca quasi una settimana, e abbiamo già i biglietti,” gli rispose sua figlia. “Non mi sembra di avertelo detto proprio ‘all’ultimo momento’, papà.”  
“Metà Ministero ha lavorato per un anno a questo evento, Elly. Cinque giorni sono…” cominciò Marvin Heartilly, ma Euriale lo interruppe: “Voglio assistere alla finale, non partecipare con una squadra, papà! Zio Cornelius si era offerto di portarmi a fine giugno, ne sarà entusiasta. Soprattutto se non gli starò tra i piedi.”  
“E va bene. Gliene parlerò. Solo, non capisco perché hai cambiato idea.”  
“Te l’ho detto,” ripose Euriale, spazientita. “Andarci col Ministro non mi interessava, ma dato che ci vanno anche Isabel e Madeline, credo che ne valga la pena.”  
“Ci saranno anche altri compagni?”  
Euriale sorrise al padre: “Ci sarà tutta la scuola, papà. Ci saranno ragazzi da tutte le scuole del mondo! Ma noi saremo con il fratello maggiore di Isabel e con il cugino di Madeline: non pensi che saremo abbastanza controllate?”  
L’uomo si aggiustò gli occhiali: “Sono sicuro che nessuna di voi ha bisogno di un guardiano. Comunque, visto che Isabel e Madeline divideranno la tenda con i parenti, tu farai lo stesso. Altrimenti non se ne parla.”  
Euriale fissò il padre, valutando se punzecchiarlo sul pensiero che lo metteva tanto a disagio, poi decise di lasciar perdere.  
“Affare fatto.”  
Ora non restava che convincere sua madre.  
  
Will uscì dal camino di casa Gascoyne-De Atienza ben prima dell’alba.  
Olivier se ne stava indolentemente appoggiato alla mensola del camino, Tyrell camminava avanti e indietro chiacchierando.  
“Oh, eccoti, McIver,” sorrise. “Allora si va?”  
Will fece un inchino formale a Olivier: “Grazie, per il disturbo che vi prendete ad accompagnarci…”  
“Rilassati, McIver. I miei non ci pensavano proprio ad alzarsi per accogliervi, e io ho troppo sonno per occuparmi del cerimoniale,” gli ripose Olivier raddrizzando la schiena.  
Will ghignò: “Anche meglio. Liam è già arrivato?”  
“Oh, sì,” fece Olivier. “Isabel lo sta salutando. Lei ha ritenuto di svegliarsi presto apposta.”  
Tyrell ridacchiò.  
Olivier squadrò Will: “Credo siate gli unici nella storia del quidditch a insistere per portare le vostre fidanzate a una finale.”  
Isabel, Euriale e Madeline li avrebbero raggiunti il giorno successivo.  
“Avreste potuto cogliere l’occasione: una vacanza tra uomini, turiste straniere…”  
“Fidatevi, sto cogliendo un’occasione,” replicò Will.  
Tyrell e Oliver si guardarono divertiti: “Merlino, hai sentito?”  
“Già. Bene, bene, bene…”  
“Fatela finita!”  
“Tu comunque dovresti piantarla, di cercare di portare il fidanzato di tua sorella sulla cattiva strada,” fece Tyrell all’amico.  
Olivier si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo: “Non sono mica sposati. Non ci sarebbe stato niente di male, se Liam fosse venuto da solo.”  
“Spero che tu non abbia detto niente del genere a Isabel.”  
“Certo che sì. È così divertente quando si arrabbia.”  
“Che stronzo che sei!” commentò Tyrell, ridendo. “E hai avuto il coraggio di farti preparare da lei la Pozione Inibente?”  
“Ah, quando Warrington ‘il perfetto’ l’ha invitata era tutta compiaciuta e insopportabile. Me l’ha fatta pagare.”  
“Mi hai chiamato Warrington ‘il perfetto’?” fece Liam, entrando nella stanza. “Non è male. Puoi continuare.”  
Olivier rise: “Sei davvero degno di Isabel.”  
Liam salutò Will.  
“Avanti, ora, o perderemo la passaporta,” intervenne Tyrell, muovendosi. “E con ‘perderemo’ intendo ‘perderete, marmocchi’, perché noi potremmo comunque materializzarci là.”  
“Lascia i bagagli, McIver. Gli elfi ce li porteranno in mattinata,” suggerì Olivier.  
“Prendete le scope!” esclamò Tyrell.  
Liam e Will si scambiarono un’occhiata eccitata.  
  
“Tutto a posto, ragazze?” chiese Marvin Heartilly, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali sula naso.  
“Sì,” rispose Madeline.  
“Oh, quanto odio le passaporte! Non vedo l’ora di imparare a smaterializzarmi!” esclamò invece Isabel, scostandosi dalla bottiglia di plastica accartocciata che giaceva in terra tra i loro piedi.  
Euriale era già impegnata a chiudere la mente, anche se il bosco dove erano appena apparsi, con la passaporta da Oxford di domenica, ore 9:17, era poco affollato al momento.  
“Marvin! Non sapevo venissi!” esclamò l’impiegato del Ministero più vicino.  
“Ah, buongiorno, Philip. Non mi fermo, in realtà, ho solo accompagnato mia figlia e le sue amiche. Domani arrivano i Bulgari, e ci sarà da fare in ufficio.”  
“Domani sarà un delirio,” annuì Philip. “Dopo però dovremo sbrigarcela in fretta…”  
“Ma avremo poco da riposare, prima del prossimo evento.” Marvin Heartilly si strinse nelle spalle e salutò il collega. “Elly? Come ti senti?” domandò alla figlia.  
Anche Isabel e Madeline la fissarono.  
“Nessun problema,” li rassicurò Euriale.  
“Sicura?” chiese suo padre. “In ogni caso hai tutto quello che ti serve, no?”  
Euriale rispose di sì, leggermente esasperata.   
Aveva con sé della Pozione Inibente che aveva preparato lei stessa, quando sua madre aveva espresso la preoccupazione che lei non riuscisse a gestire la sua empatia in mezzo a una folla di centomila maghi. Amélie Heartilly era arrivata persino a suggerire di scrivere a Piton (“Forse dovremmo chiedere il suo parere, tesoro…”), segno che era davvero fuori di sé dall’ansia. A Euriale non andava di scrivere al professore: da un lato era ancora irritata per come erano andate le cose con Lupin; dall’altro, si rendeva conto che la finale poteva essere un ostacolo troppo grande per lei, ed era certa che Piton non avrebbe mancato di dirglielo. Volente o nolente, avrebbe preso la Pozione Inibente, la sera della partita, per non correre rischi. Quella promessa, e le rassicurazioni di suo padre che l’avrebbe affidata a Caramell, avevano in parte sedato le paure di sua madre.  
“Cerchiamo tuo zio,” disse suo padre. Euriale e le altre lo seguirono. Poi cercheremo tuo fratello, Isabel, e tuo cugino, Madeline…” continuò l’uomo.  
“Non c’è problema, signor Heartilly. Un elfo ha portato i loro bagagli e lo chiamerò per farci accompagnare da loro,” fece Isabel.  
“In barba alla sicurezza anti-babbani!” commentò Madeline.  
Trovarono il Ministro Caramell attorniato dai suoi collaboratori e dai capi-ufficio del Ministero, tutti alle prese con i dettagli dell’ultimo minuto.  
“Il Ministro bulgaro è atteso per le nove, domattina…”  
“Per il trasporto è già stato tutto predisposto.”  
“Ci sarà la visita e…”  
“La Tribuna d’Onore è pronta?”  
“Sì, certo, ma il numero dei posti…”  
“Marvin!” esclamò Caramell, lieto di sottrarsi per qualche minuto all’orda di maghi e streghe e alle loro richieste di chiarimenti. “Non sai quanto lavoro ho! Per fortuna che Barty Crouch si sta dando da fare, perché Ludo è di nuovo sparito! Scommetto che è allo Stadio,” concluse scuotendo il capo bonariamente.  
“Cornelius.”  
I due uomini si strinsero la mano.  
“Ragazze, che piacere vedervi. Perché non ci prendiamo tutti una tazza di tè al padiglione del Ministero?” propose Caramell.  
“Credo che le ragazze non vedano l’ora che io sparisca,” rispose Marvin Heartilly con un sospiro.  
“In effetti, sì, papà,” gli disse Euriale.  
Caramell rise: “Be’, è normale, non è vero? Ma saranno in buone mani, prometto!”  
Marvin Heartilly si congedò, con evidente riluttanza.  
Caramell si rivolse alle tre streghe: “Chissà se ho il tempo di farvi fare un giro…” Occhieggiò il capannello di collaboratori alle sue spalle, che discutevano a voce sempre più alta. Sospirò: “Al momento, temo di no.”  
“Ministro, ho promesso a mio fratello che lo avrei cercato appena arrivata,” iniziò Isabel. “Non voglio farlo stare in pensiero…”  
“Ma certo, ma certo! Avete i vostri amici da raggiungere!” proruppe Caramell con sollievo. Si rivolse a Euriale: “E immagino che tu preferisca dividere la tenda con le tue amiche. A dir la verità, io non sono affatto sicuro che dormirò qui, stanotte. Con la mia schiena e l’arrivo dei Bulgari a Londra domattina…”  
Euriale gli sorrise: “In effetti speravo che dicessi una cosa simile, zio.”  
“Sono stato giovane anch’io,” replicò Caramell con complicità, sottovoce. “Immaginavo non volessi passare due giorni con questi vecchi barbagianni.”  
“Grazie del pensiero.”  
“Allora noi andremmo,” fece Madeline.  
“Certamente, certamente! Divertitevi! Ah, ogni tanto fammi sapere dove sei,” raccomandò Caramell alla nipote.  
“Che vi avevo detto?” disse Euriale alle amiche, appena fuori portata d’orecchio.  
Isabel sorrise soddisfatta: “Allora raggiungiamo i ragazzi?”  Senza aspettare risposta, chiamò uno degli elfi domestici di casa Gascoyne-De Atienza.   
La creatura apparve quasi all’istante: “Padroncina ha chiamato?”  
“Portaci da mio fratello,” ordinò Isabel.  
“Sono abbastanza sicura che quelli della sicurezza anti-babbani avranno dei commenti…” sbuffò Madeline.  
“Quante storie! Cosa li hanno usati a fare, tutti quegli incantesimi respingi-babbani di cui parlava tuo padre, Elly?” replicò la bionda scrollando i capelli.  
Si addentrarono nel campeggio. Fu presto chiaro che non in molti si erano attenuti alle disposizioni di sicurezza: tende a più piani e dalle architetture improbabili sorgevano dappertutto; bambini giocavano con frisbee zannuti e boomerang rimbalza-tutto; maghi e streghe di tutte le età avevano cercato di camuffarsi da babbani, nella maggior parte dei casi con risultati tragicomici (Isabel rabbrividì teatralmente alla vista di una vecchia megera con indosso fuseaux fluorescenti). In generale, i ragazzi più giovani erano più credibili.  
“Alcuni saranno nati-babbani, o mezzosangue…o lo saranno i loro amici,” osservò Madeline.  
“O abitano vicino a villaggi babbani, come Will,” aggiunse Euriale.  
Isabel lisciò una piega invisibile del suo impeccabile abito di sangallo: “Noi non rischiamo di passare per mezzosangue, vero?”  
“Con elfo domestico che ci fa strada? Non credo,” le rispose Madeline, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Di sicuro diamo nell’occhio,” fece Euriale.  
“Questo è perché siamo uno spettacolo!” rise Isabel, girandosi verso le amiche con grazia.  
Un ragazzo che percorreva il sentiero nella direzione opposta si imbambolò a fissarla e il suo amico gli rovinò addosso. La bionda gli rivolse un sorriso di derisione passando oltre.  
“Mi sa che ci siamo,” disse Madeline, dato che cominciavano a incrociare facce conosciute, compagni di Casa, ospiti abituali dei Gascoyne-De Atienza.  
A una trentina di metri da loro, sotto un padiglione bianco e argento, era imbandita una tavola per la colazione; diversi elfi stavano già servendo i loro padrini e le loro famiglie.  
“Ah, eccoci!” constatò Isabel prima che l’elfo potesse parlare.  
La tenda che Olivier aveva scelto non sfigurava certo in mezzo alle altre, anche se non aveva animali vivi davanti all’ingresso. Era verde e blu, grandiosa, delle dimensioni della dependance di una villa. Sotto la veranda, con l’aria di chi è sveglio da poco (e a fatica), aspettavano Will e Liam.  
Il biondo si alzò in piedi, impaziente, non appena le notò.   
Euriale rallentò un po’ il passo, il viso accaldato e un groppo in gola non del tutto spiacevole.  
Isabel e Liam si scambiarono un saluto formale, come se fossero stati al cospetto delle famiglie, ma che non avrebbe ingannato nessuno, secondo Madeline.  
“Bisogna far attenzione a occhi e orecchie indiscrete?” chiese agli amici.  
“Mio fratello ha questa fissa di rispettare ‘i limiti della decenza, in pubblico’!” sbuffò Isabel, aggrappandosi al braccio del suo fidanzato.  
Liam rise: “Vale più per gli altri che per lui, però!”  
Euriale e Will parlottavano sottovoce, le fronti vicine e le dita intrecciate.  
“Avete già visto il Ministro?”  
“Sì. Ha detto di divertirci con i nostri amici.”  
“Ottimo!”  
“E di restare con le ragazze, stasera…”  
“Uh, wow…”  
Vennero interrotti da Olivier e Tyrell. Olivier si schermò gli occhi dalla luce del sole con una smorfia, grugnendo qualcosa. Tyrell rise di lui.  
“Ehi, ragazze,” salutò poi. “Ecco perché eravate già in piedi, voi due.” Abbracciò brevemente la cugina.  
“Come ti sei ridotto?” domandò Isabel al fratello con sufficienza.  
“Sto benissimo,” replicò lui, prendendo un sorso da un’ampolla. Sospirò. “Ora anche meglio. Benarrivate,” salutò con un inchino beffardo. “Vi unite a noi per la colazione?”  
“Ormai è tempo di brunch,” lo corresse Tyrell.  
“Brunch sia, allora,” fece Olivier, facendo strada verso il padiglione bianco e argento.  
“Non volete vedere la tenda?” chiese Will.  
Olivier si girò a fissarlo: “Non vuoi lasciar bere neanche un succo di frutta a Heartilly, prima di trascinarla nel tuo sacco a pelo?”  
Liam rise.  
Will arrossì.  
“Non intendevo dire…” cominciò, rivolto a Euriale, ma anche lei ridacchiò il ragazzo lasciò perdere.  
Raggiunsero le tavole vestite di lino bianco, le posate d’argento e la frutta secca, pane tostato, tè e dolci. Diversi uomini salutarono Olivier.  
“Per fortuna abbiamo esaurito tutte le chiacchiere di circostanza e scambiato i nostri rispetti alle rispettive famiglie sabato mattina,” commentò a bassa voce lui. “E le conversazioni più…impegnative…vengono risparmiate per il dopocena. Puoi sopravvivere anche se non ti presento a tutti, Isa?”  
Isabel scrollò la chioma: “Se lo riterrò necessario mi presenterò da sola.”  
“Bene.”  
Cominciarono ad aggregarsi altri ex compagni: Morgan ThrockMorton, Terence Higgs, Fulton, il giovane Urquhart e suo padre.  
“Che programmi avete per la giornata, ragazze?” chiese Tyrell.  
Madeline si strinse nelle spalle.   
“Potremmo fare un giro del campeggio,” propose Euriale, guardando le amiche e poi Will, che sorrise.  
“Splendida idea,” convenne Olivier, addentando una fragola e lanciandone una senza ragione a Chudderley, seduto poco più in là. “Potreste godervi una giornata tra ragazze, prendere il sole, flirtare con gli sconosciuti, distogliere i dipendenti del Ministero dai loro compiti, eccetera…”  
Isabel lo fissò: “Non dovremmo starvi tra i piedi, in poche parole.”  
“Precisamente.”  
“Così potete ubriacarvi e fare gli stupidi?” chiese Madeline.  
Tyrell allargò le braccia con aria colpevole.  
“Messa così non sembra importante, AshenHurst, ma ti assicuro che questo momento è fondamentale,” rispose Olivier. “Gli uomini di Serpeverde si riuniscono. Nascono nuove relazioni, vecchi legami si rinsaldano. È un rito di passaggio che i nostri giovani protetti, qui,” e indicò Will e Liam, “non possono saltare. Prenderanno posto nella nostra cerchia, dando prova di amicizia e lealtà. È loro dovere, e loro diritto.”  
“Ci ubriacheremo e faremo cose stupide e pericolose, in tutta probabilità,” confermò Tyrell alla cugina.  
“Inoltre,” riprese Olivier, seccato, “potrete riavere i vostri ragazzi non più tardi dell’ora di cena, perché sarebbe imperdonabile lasciare sole delle streghe di buona famiglia a cena, permettendo ad altri di godere il privilegio della vostra compagnia.”  
“Non suoni affatto sessista, Olivier,” fece Euriale.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle con aria maliziosa: “Pensaci, Heartilly: una giornata passata ad assaporare il momento in cui vi riunirete. Quale che si dice procrastinare il piacer per goderne più a lungo…”  
Euriale scambiò un’occhiata con Will, mordendosi il labbro.  
“D’accordo. Sono convinta,” disse infine.  
Olivier batté le mani una volta e si alzò di scatto: “Bene! Noi ora abbiamo persona da vedere, questioni da sistemare, favori da riscuotere. Plimmswood, voglio far rimangiare a Cartright ogni parola…”  
Scuotendo la testa divertito, Tyrell seguì l’amico.  
Liam sospirò e baciò Isabel: “I vostri bagagli sono arrivati stamattina. Ti va di scegliere una stanza per noi?” aggiunse piano.  
Isabel buttò i capelli all’indietro, allegra: “Magari più tardi. Noi facciano un giro.”  
“Ok.”  
“Ci vediamo a cena, allora,” fece Will. “Non vedo l’ora.”  
Euriale rimase a fissare gli occhi chiari di Will finché Liam non diede una gomitata all’amico, convincendolo a girarsi e a muoversi: “A stasera, ragazze!”  
Madeline sbuffò leggermente: “Davvero a voi due non dà fastidio che non restino con voi?”  
Isabel scosse il capo: “Me lo aspettavo. È la stessa cosa che fanno mio padre e i suoi amici. È una tradizione, in fin dei conti.”  
Euriale cominciò a guardarsi attorno: “Non mi dispiace avere un po’ di tempo per ambientarmi…”  
“Giusto!” approvò Isabel, alzandosi in fretta e trascinando le altre con sé. “E poi abbiamo cose da preparare: scegliere una stanza per te e Will,” sorrise maliziosa, poi abbassò la voce, “cantare l’incantesimo, e tutto il resto. Poi potremo farci un giro, guardare chi c’è e chi non c’è.”  
“Sapete qual è la cosa più bella?” fece Madeline. “Che in mezzo a tutti questi maghi la nostra Traccia è inutile. Possiamo usare la magia, se ci va!”  
“Si prospetta un pomeriggio interessante,” commentò Isabel, soddisfatta.  
  
  


 


	39. Sesto anno. Capitolo 2

 

## Capitolo 2

  
“Non ce la fa.”  
“Io dico di sì!”  
“Si colpirà da solo con la mazza, ti dico!”  
“Cinquanta galeoni su Plimmswood, per me!” fece Terence Higgs. “Olivier, che ne dici?”  
Olivier diede un’occhiata di sfuggita a Tyrell, con la mazza da battitore appoggiata alle spalle e le breccia appese ad essa. Ricambiò il suo sorriso placido.  
“Cento galeoni su Plimmswood, dopo un terzo bicchiere!” esclamò, levando il proprio.  
Tyrell diede un grugnito esasperato e vuotò d’un fiato il bicchierino di liquore che gli porse Morgan. Gettò il bicchiere e si mise in posizione roteando la mazza, mentre Morgan si affrettava ad allontanarsi.  
“Questo Ludo Bagman non lo sa più fare!” urlò agli amici.  
Ghignando, un giovane uomo sui vent’anni stregò un bolide da allenamento perché filasse verso di lui come un proiettile.  
Tyrell serrò la presa, roteò il bacino e colpì la palla con un whack impressionante, spedendola alta sopra le tende del campeggio, tra le urla e gli applausi stonati dei presenti.  
“Cazzo, incredibile!”  
“Sapresti rifarlo, Ty?”  
Il bolide compì una curva poco naturale e ritornò a inscatolarsi docilmente ai piedi del tizio che lo aveva liberato: “Io gliel’ho visto fare decine di volte, agli allenamenti, ma da sobrio!”  
“Devo ammettere che il tuo amico sembra bravo,” disse Richard Cartright a Olivier.  
Olivier contemplò soddisfatto Tyrell.  
“Un altro bicchiere e un altro tiro!” gridò. “Altri cento galeoni!”  
Tyrell scrollò le spalle e girò la testa a destra e a sinistra per sciogliere il collo, poi si rimise in posizione.  
“No, questa volta non ce la fa…lo prenderà in faccia!” commentò qualcuno.  
Tyrell colpì di nuovo con sgomento dei presenti.  
“Nooo…”  
“Ma come fa?”  
“Come sapevi che ci sarebbe riuscito?” chiese Cartright a Olivier. “Ti intendi di quidditch, alla fine?”  
Olivier scosse la testa, sorridendo compiaciuto: “Mi intendo di quanto può bere Plimmswood prima di ritrovarsi in difficoltà. So quanto possono bere tutti i miei compagni prima di diventare inutili scimmie moleste. Abbiamo condotto numerosi, accurati esperimenti.”  
Cartright rise.  
“Dovremmo sul serio proporre una sfida a Bagman,” disse qualcuno.  
Tyrell si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso di derisione e Liam, che era rimasto ad osservare i suoi exploit in silenzio, si disse fugacemente che la calma, inossidabile fiducia di Plimmswood (o quella di Higgs, se era per questo) nelle proprie capacità era la ragione per cui era adatto alla carriera professionistica e indubitabilmente destinato al successo. Era solo questione di tempo, prima che allenatori e dirigenti dei Cannoni di Chudley, o di qualche altra squadra di migliori speranze, se ne rendessero conto.  
Il gioco sembrava finito. Da un lato, non era saggio protrarlo troppo a lungo per non attirare le attenzioni degli Auror sulle loro numerose violazioni delle norme di sicurezza anti-babbani, anche se neppure gli adulti presenti sembravano molto preoccupati; dall’altro, Wilkies, Cussler, Chudderley e altri, tra cui Will, erano tornati dal loro giro di perlustrazione del settore in cui avevano visto sparire un bel gruppo di studentesse straniere. Ora cantavano una ballata sconcia, ridendo sguaiatamente.  
Liam li osservò con un sorrisetto mentre Will, quasi fuori di sé dall’eccitazione, rideva e parlava a voce altissima.  
“Ehi, Warrington, noi andiamo al boschetto,” gli disse Higgs, passando assieme a Tyrell, Olivier e Morgan (che sbraitava a Chudderley di muoversi). “Andiamo a piazzare qualche scommessa con un paio di globlin.”  
“Disgustosi semi-umani. Ma nessuno dà le quotazioni di un goblin!”  
“Nessuno _riscuote_ come un goblin!”  
“Che c’è, hai paura?”  
“Ci stai, Warrington?” chiese Olivier, mentre Higgs e Morgan si accapigliavano.  
“Direi di no,” rispose Liam. “Non ho molto da scommettere, e abbiamo promesso di raggiungere le ragazze per cena, no?”  
Olivier sbuffò: “McIver ha detto la stessa cosa. Dove ve lo siete fatto, il nodo, per non scordarvelo?”  
“In un punto delicato,” ghignò Liam.  
Tyrell rise brevemente, poi chiese: “Maddie starà bene? Forse dovrei tenerle compagnia…”  
Olivier lo guardò incredulo, ma prima che potesse parlare, Liam ripose: “Non pianteremo in asso Maddie, tranquillo. Starà benone.”  
Tyrell gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e Olivier si affrettò a portare via gli amici, prima di subire qualche defezione.  
“Ehi, Warrington…”  
Liam si girò al richiamo di una voce conosciuta: “Ciao, Draco…”  
Draco Malfoy gli si fece incontro, impeccabile e più pomposo del solito. Certamente la ragione era l’uomo al suo fianco, che valutò Liam con un’occhiata al tempo stesso attenta e noncurante. Liam non lo aveva mai visto prima, ma non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere Lucius Malfoy, e non solo a causa della somiglianza fisica col figlio: era l’atteggiamento, il modo di muoversi, la posa del mento, che suggeriva il loro stretto legame. Liam sapeva di dare la stessa impressione, quando presenziava agli incontri di lavoro del padre, e a volte il pensiero gli dava i brividi.  
Rivolse un piccolo inchino al mago: “Signor Malfoy. È un onore conoscerla. Draco parla molto di lei.”  
Draco si guardò i piedi per un attimo, imbarazzato, poi esclamò, spavaldo: “Ovviamente! Padre, ti presento Liam Warrington. Quest’anno sarà capitano della squadra di Serpeverde.”  
Lucius Malfoy accennò un sorriso: “Ma certo. Ho ricevuto una tua lettera da parte della squadra, vero?”  
Liam annuì: aveva scritto a Malfoy senior per ringraziarlo delle scope che aveva regalato alla squadra quando Draco era al secondo anno.  
“Conosco anche tuo padre, naturalmente, anche se è diverso tempo che non lo incontro. D’altronde, i nostri affari sono fruttuosi e non necessitano il nostro diretto coinvolgimento, per ora. Tuttavia è un peccato che tuo padre sia diventato ancora meno socievole di un tempo. Mi sembra di capire che tu e Draco andiate d’accordo, ma non sei mai stato nostro ospite…”  
Liam rifletté che era vero, lui e Draco andavano d’accordo, anche se di sicuro non erano amici: lui passava praticamente tutto il suo tempo con Isabel e Will, che _detestavano_ il giovane Malfoy. Era una delle poche cose su cui erano sempre d’accordo.  
“Non c’è mai stata occasione per un invito…” bofonchiò il ragazzino.  
Liam annuì: “È vero. Purtroppo le vacanze estive sono sempre più dense di impegni, per me.”  
“Possiamo sperare di averti ospite per Capodanno?” chiese Lucius Malfoy, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle del figlio.  
Liam esitò: “Temo di no. Solitamente passo il Capodanno in casa Gascoyne-De Atienza.”  
Era la verità, e dato che ormai Isabel era stata presentata ufficialmente (seppur con poca soddisfazione delle parti) a suo padre, il loro impegno diventava pubblico. Tuttavia si sentiva restio a far sapere a Lucius Malfoy che era sotto la sfera di influenza dei Gascoyne, cugini e rivali dei Malfoy.  
Da sempre le famiglie purosangue si contendevano una posizione di forza, da raggiungere con alleanze e amicizie, quando non direttamente con matrimoni attentamente studiati. Liam non aveva certo riflettuto sulla questione, quando Isabel l’aveva baciato la prima volta, in sala comune, alla festa per la vittoria della Coppa del Quidditch, ma di sicuro lo aveva fatto in seguito.  
Comunque Malfoy non parve turbato dal rifiuto: “Peccato. Ma gli amici di Draco sono sempre i benvenuti. E capisco…anche io e la madre di Draco ci siamo conosciuti a scuola, e avevamo fretta di sposarci.”  
Draco scoccò al padre un’occhiata irritata e una furtiva a Liam. Doveva aver raccontato lui al padre che Liam era fidanzato con Isabel Gascoyne-De Atienza.  
Liam sorrise: “Mio padre dice che potrò vantarmi dell’antichità del nostro nome solo quando avrò provveduto a trasmetterlo. Ma onestamente, io non ho tutta questa fretta…”  
Né l’aveva Isabel.  
“Chi pensi che vincerà la finale?” sono certo che sarà l’Irlanda,” intervenne Draco, per distoglierli da quei discorsi noiosi.  
“Ma i Bulgari hanno Krum,” ripose Liam. “È un giocatore imprevedibile.”  
Draco sbuffò: “Sì, non è niente male. Certo, sarebbe stato meglio arrivare in finale con una squadra inglese…”  
Liam osservò divertito Lucius Malfoy rassegnarsi con un sorrisetto ad ascoltare la tirata del figlio.  
“War!” lo chiamò Will strillando dall’altra parte della radura.  
Draco si interruppe.  
Will li raggiunse quasi di corsa.  
“Sono quasi le otto! Quasi le otto! Sai cosa vuol dire?” chiese, aggrappandosi a un braccio di Liam e scrollandolo ritmicamente.  
“Sì, lo so,” ridacchiò Liam, senza levare le mani dalle tasche. Si lasciò sbatacchiare senza opporre resistenza.  
Will rivolse appena un cenno del capo ai Malfoy, poi riprese a sproloquiare: “Le ragazze ci aspettano a cena e io ho voglia di dolce. Non vedo l’ora.”  
“E io a che ti servo?” gli chiese Liam con aria sorniona.  
“Mi servi perché dobbiamo andare a cena!” rise Will.  
“Arrivo,” lo placò Liam.  
Will marciò via, a scambiare ancora qualche battuta con i compagni di Casa e gli amici già diplomati.  
“McIver…” commentò Draco con disprezzo.  
“Scusatelo. È un entusiasta,” fece Liam, scuotendo la testa.  
Lucius Malfoy sorrise magnanimo.  
“Ma di che parlava?” chiese Draco.  
Il sorriso di suo padre si allargò: “Se non l’hai capito, sei troppo giovane per parlarne.”  
Draco lo fissò indispettito, poi guardò Liam.  
Il ragazzo più grande si chinò confidenzialmente verso di lui.  
“…No, non te lo spiego,” disse invece, raddrizzandosi.  
“Perché?” strillò Draco, mentre il padre cercava di non ridere: “Temo che tu sia troppo giovane per godere appieno di tutte le esperienze che potrebbe offrire quest’occasione, Draco.”  
“Io e Will siamo i più giovani del gruppo. Non sai quante volte negli ultimi due giorni gli altri ci hanno cacciati sul più bello perché siamo dei mocciosi,” gli disse Liam, scrollando le spalle. “Ora sono andati a scommettere con dei goblin…”  
“Goblin?” chiese il ragazzino, affascinato.  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno,” lo ammonì il padre.  
“Figuriamoci…perché dovrebbe importarmi di un goblin cencioso e puzzolente,” corresse subito lui.  
“Magari la prossima volta partirai assieme a noi…” gli disse Liam.  
“La prossima volta…tra quattro anni!” si lamentò Draco.  
“Forse tra quattro anni invece di assistere alla finale la giocherete,” suggerì suo padre. “Anche tu hai aspirazioni professionistiche, come Draco, Warrington?”  
“Non proprio, signore, no. Tra quattro anni quasi certamente saremo io e lei a parlare di affari,” gli assicurò Liam.  
Di lì a quattro anni contava di sostituire suo padre alla guida della famiglia e nella gestione delle proprietà. E nonostante i suoi legami con i Gascoyne, non vedeva ragioni di rifiutare l’amicizia che Lucius Malfoy gli aveva offerto perché era simpatico al figlio.  
Il mago gli rivolse uno sguardo soddisfatto, come se avesse apprezzato la sua dichiarazione e ne avesse compreso i sottintesi. Quasi certamente era così: non si diventa la figura di maggior influenza del Ministero senza la capacità di leggere tra le righe, di percepire il sotto testo. O magari il biondo era un Legilimens come Piton. Poco cambiava.  
Liam si congedò dai Malfoy. Will gli si affiancò all’istante.  
“Merlino, stai praticamente saltando sul posto, Wallace!”  
  
Le ragazze avevano passato il pomeriggio ad esplorare il campeggio, incrociando praticamente tutta Hogwarts.  
Roger Davies e Madeline avevano discusso della partita della sera dopo per un tempo _infinito_ , secondo Isabel.  
“C’è qualcosa sotto, Maddie?” aveva cinguettato.  
Madeline aveva minacciato di affatturarla.  
Maghi e streghe continuano ad arrivare, ma i dipendenti del Ministero sembravano avere tutto sotto controllo: regnava ancora un’aria di ordine e calma eccitazione.  
Euriale ascoltò la conversazione di un gruppo di studenti stranieri e la ripeté alle amiche: “Sembra che loro siano qui in compagnia della Preside della loro scuola…immaginate essere qui assieme a Silente?”  
Isabel si coprì gli occhi con le mani: “Che cosa hai fatto! Ora lo immagino vestito da babbano con lo stesso gusto che sfoggia a scuola!”  
Le altre scoppiarono a ridere.  
Tornando alla loro tenda incrociarono alcuni dei loro ex-compagni di Casa: quasi tutti avrebbero cenato sotto il padiglione bianco e argento, insieme alla maggior parte dei purosangue che avevano piantato le tende in quella parte del campeggio.  
“Quelli del Ministero sono venuti a dirci che gli elfi domestici non sono accettabili!” si lamentò un uomo che non aveva fatto alcuno sforzo di travestirsi da babbano.  
“Come pretendi che dei mezzosangue capiscano cosa è accettabile o necessario?” gli rispose un bell’uomo, alto e biondo, con un bastone da passeggio. “Speravo di non doverne vedere così tanti, in ogni caso.”  
“Anche uno solo sarebbe troppo. Se penso ai tempi in cui non avrebbero osato mostrarsi in mezzo a noi…”  
“Quello era Lucius Malfoy,” disse Isabel stringendo le labbra. “Scommetto che Draco ha provato ad appiccicarsi a Liam!”  
Ma quando Liam e Will le raggiunsero alla tenda erano soli.  
Euriale si era sentita tranquilla tutto il giorno, ma improvvisamente non riusciva a smettere di tormentare una ciocca di capelli e il suo potere le sfuggì di mano per un istante, quando Will le fu più vicino. Lui avvertì la sua scarica di adrenalina.  
“Ehi,” sorrise, “devo restare a distanza?”  
Se anche lui era nervoso, si controllava molto meglio di lei. E questo non era accettabile.  
“Stupido…” gli sussurrò, chiudendo la mente.  
Will la abbracciò, sospirando beato nei suoi capelli.  
“Non abbiamo intenzione di cenare qui, in mezzo a tutti questi vecchi puritani nostalgici, vero?” chiese Madeline. “Non voglio sopportare uomini dell’età di mio padre che si ubriacano e si commuovono al pensiero dei bei tempi andati…”  
Liam e Will si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Non è propriamente quella, l’atmosfera, qui, da quello che abbiamo visto,” fece Will.  
“Però non sarebbe male cenare lontano da chi ci conosce e ha ragione di impicciarsi dei nostri affari…” convenne Liam.  
Sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio di Isabel e lei sospirò teatralmente: “Non devo preoccuparmi di mio fratello ma del giudizio dei vicini di casa! Ridicolo!”  
“Andiamo al padiglione del Ministero,” suggerì Euriale. “Devo far sapere a mio zio dove sono e nessuno baderà a noi: sono troppo presi con l’arrivo della delegazione bulgara.”  
Aveva ragione: ogni dipendente del Ministero sembrava alle prese con decine di problemi alla volta: “Quattro passaporte arrivate deserte! E subito sono cominciati ad arrivare i gufi dei ritardatari perché gliene preparassimo un’altra!”  
“Qualcuno deve dire agli Irlandesi di darsi una calmata…”  
“Vorrei che qualcuno capisse quello che dico! Maghi da tutto il mondo arrivano in Inghilterra e si preoccupano forse di prepararsi un Incantesimo Frasario per le informazioni più comuni? No!”  
“Per quei pavoni…è vero che i babbani li allevano come animali domestici, a volte, però…”  
“Gli Auror hanno bloccato altri due commercianti abusivi che cercavano di intrufolarsi. Avremmo dovuto rendere irraggiungibile il posto a chiunque sia sprovvisto di biglietto per la partita!”  
Il Ministro Caramell era nella stessa situazione di quella mattina, ma il suo mantello era più spiegazzato e l’entusiasmo con cui accolse l’interruzione della nipote ancora maggiore: “Elly! Ragazze! Vi state divertendo?”  
“Molto,” rispose Euriale. “Zio, questo è Liam Warrington, nostro amico e compagno di Casa, e questo è William McIver, il mio fidanzato.”  
Sorrise orgogliosa, quando Will fece un passo avanti e un inchino.  
Prevedibilmente furono invitati a cena.  
“Potremo assaggiare in anteprima il menù che offriremo ai Bulgari, domani,” disse Caramell.  
Per l’occasione erano stati ingaggiati due cuochi dal miglior ristorante magico di Londra, che avrebbero cucinato davanti a loro. Isabel conosceva il posto e concesse al Ministro i suoi complimenti per la scelta, ma Liam pareva poco entusiasta di veder manipolare il proprio cibo giusto sotto i suoi occhi.  
“Tuo zio non si ricorda dell’ultima volta che ci ha visti?” disse Madeline a Euriale e Will. “Me lo sono già chiesta stamattina…sembra che non ci abbia riconosciuti.”  
“Be’, eravamo bambini,” replicò Will, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Era passato un secolo dal I Torneo ‘Cupida Certamina Iuventus’ organizzato da Vitious.  
“E stai sicura che mio zio ha fatto di tutto per rimuovere dalla sua memoria quella giornata,” aggiunse Euriale.  
La cena non si protrasse a lungo. Presto il Ministro annunciò di dover tornare a Londra.  
“Domani è il grande giorno, finalmente! Non vedo l’ora di potermi accomodare a seguire la partita! Sperando che la maledetta Tribuna d’Onore abbia spazio a sufficienza anche per me…”  
Il campeggio si era a poco a poco acceso di lanterne e lampade. Qui e là si intravedevano bagliori colorati e innegabilmente magici.  
“E ora?” chiese Euriale a Will mentre si avviavano per il sentiero di ghiaia bianca che attraversava il campeggio fino alla spiaggia.  
“Ora andiamo al falò, no?” sorrise lui.  
“Falò?”  
“Sul serio?” chiese Isabel deliziata. “C’è un falò?”  
“Più d’uno, in realtà.” Rispose Liam.  
Sul versante ovest della collina, da dove era possibile vedere il mare, erano accesi cinque o sei fuochi magici: le fiamme erano alte almeno quattro metri e scintillavano di verde, viola, azzurro e bianco. Maghi e streghe vi giravano attorno, cantando o recitando incantesimi, a volte gettando piccoli oggetti tra le fiamme. Qualcuno celebrava i riti dell’estate.  
Uno dei fuochi era dedicato ai più piccoli: una decina di bambini osservava incantata la storia che scintille e tizzoni raccontavano, le figure dei protagonisti delle fiabe più famose che si muovevano nel crepitio delle fiamme.  
I cinque ragazzi si sedettero un po’ in disparte dal resto dei loro amici che facevano chiasso intorno a un falò verde smeraldo, abbastanza vicini da avvertire il calore ma sufficientemente lontani da aver un’ampia visuale della spiaggia.  
Will intrecciò le dite con quelle di Euriale e posò le loro mani sul suo ginocchio, premuto contro quello di lei.  
“Ti piace?” le chiese.  
“Molto,” sorrise Euriale.  
“Bene. Non ne ho alcun merito, ma speravo davvero facesse colpo!” esclamò lui.  
I gridolini di stupore dei bambini e le risate ubriache dei ragazzi non si erano ancora spente, quando si alzarono per tornare alla tenda, abbracciati stretti.  
Scostarono i lembi di tessuto e attraversarono l’ampio ingresso e il salotto circolare in cui la sera prima Will e Liam erano rimasti a parlare fin quasi all’alba di sciocchezze che sembravano profonde, viste attraverso la sfumatura dorata della birra.  
Euriale portò Will nella stanza che aveva scelto, sul fondo della tenda.  
“Olivier e Tyrell occupano le prime due camere a destra, vero?” chiese.  
Will annuì: “Sempre che rientrino a dormire!”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Non verranno certo a disturbarci.”  
Will sorrise e chiusa la porta dietro di loro. No, gli amici non li avrebbero disturbati. Erano soli, la porta era chiusa (e lui non escludeva che Euriale avesse preparato un talismano per impedire l’ingresso a chicchessia), non dovevano coordinarsi con gli orari degli allenamenti di quidditch, le ronde dei Prefetti, le visite improvvise degli elfi di casa.  
Euriale studiava la stanza con occhio critico. Per Will l’unico dettaglio degno di nota era che ci fosse un letto. Baciò la nuca della sua ragazza, lasciata scoperta dai corti ricci scuri.  
“È tutto perfetto?” le chiese. “Devo fare qualcosa? Bere una pozione, fare un incantesimo…”  
“Già fatto,” rispose Euriale. “È tutto perfetto,” confermò a bassa voce.  
Will sorrise ancora, stringendole i fianchi: “Bene.”  
  
Isabel, Madeline e Liam avevano lasciato agli amici qualche minuto di vantaggio, poi anche loro si erano allontanati dalla spiaggia.  
“Non serve che restiate con me, ragazzi,” aveva protestato Madeline. “Capisco che morite dalla voglia di andarvene a letto.”  
Isabel e Liam si erano scambiati un sorriso tranquillo.  
“Non vogliamo lasciarti sola!” rispose Isabel.  
“Specie in mezzo a tutti questi ubriachi,” aggiunse Liam.  
E poi, anche se di sicuro non avrebbero perso l’occasione, cominciavano a sentirsi rilassati riguardo al sesso. La presentazione ufficiale a Damian Warrington e l’inusuale, anche se mai entusiasta, libertà che l’uomo cominciava ad accordare al figlio avevano reso i Gascoyne-De Atienza più che mai prodighi di inviti, recentemente. Isabel aveva finalmente potuto mostrare a Liam l’osservatorio nascosto nel folto del parco.  
Madeline si fermò all’entrata della tenda: “Io resto in veranda Voglio guardare ancora un po’ le stelle.”  
“Oh, d’accordo,” fece Liam.  
“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiama Melion, l’elfo domestico,” disse invece Isabel.  
Madeline annuì, poi si sedette su una poltrona da giardino annusando il fumo dei falò nell’aria fresca. Estrasse la bacchetta e fece apparire un golfino per coprirsi in poco. Usare la magia, ignorando le disposizioni di sicurezza e soprattutto il divieto di servirsi della bacchetta fuori da scuola la riempì per un attimo di gioia. Ma avvolgersi nella stoffa morbida era molto meno soddisfacente che sentirsi mettere un braccio intorno alle spalle. Appoggiarsi allo schienale della poltrona non era come appoggiarsi al petto di qualcuno per guardare le stelle assieme.  
Sbuffò, infastidita da quei pensieri. Prese a tormentarsi una ciocca di capelli, scrutando un po’ il cielo, un po’ il via vai di maghi e streghe a Auror in borghese che passavano, mentre l’ora si faceva sempre più tarda. La sua mente cominciò a vagare, allontanandosi dall’invidia per i suoi amici, fino ad arrivare alla partita dell’indomani.  
Praticamente tutto il mondo magico vi avrebbe assistito. Roger Davies era convinto che la Bulgaria avrebbe vinto.  
Madeline gli aveva risposto che il capitano di Corvonero non avrebbe dovuto essere così ottuso proprio riguardo al quidditch: “Sei meno bravo con i pronostici di quidditch che con quelli di duello. Ed è tutto dire.”  
Roger le aveva rivolto il suo sorriso, quello per cui morivano tutte le Corvonero: “Resto della mia idea: la Bulgaria vince, e un giorno io ti batterò in duello, AshenHurst.”  
‘Mh, la vedremo’, si disse Madeline, sbadigliando e sorridendo allo stesso tempo.  
  
Olivier stava ritardando un po’ il momento di prendere la sua dose giornaliera di Pozione Inibente.  
Il posto cominciava ad essere affollato e fin dalle primissime ore del mattino aveva iniziato a sentir premere su di sé emozioni estranee: gioia, entusiasmo, esaltazione e ansia. Se l’aspettativa degli spettatori per la finale era sfiancante, le preoccupazioni dei dipendenti del Ministero che temevano disordini erano quasi divertenti. Quasi. Olivier le avrebbe volentieri messe a tacere con la sua pozione, ma per il momento sopportava.  
Era curioso di sapere come si sentivano Heartilly e McIver. Anzi, era certo di sapere come si sarebbe sentito McIver, gli interessava di più vedere come Heartilly avrebbe tenuto a bada il suo potere, se ci sarebbe riuscita. Meditava già di prenderla in giro se così non fosse stato, di chiederle se le piaceva sentirsi così ebbra d’amore, se era così orgogliosa di quello che aveva fatto da volerlo condividere con l’intero campeggio.  
Quindi aspettava, deciso a servirsi della propria empatia sull’altra empate non appena i due piccioncini si fossero alzati. E poi su Plimmswood, che aveva perso di vista a lungo, la sera precedente.  
Poi avrebbe preso la Pozione Inibente e forse sarebbero andati a tirar fuori dai guai Throckmorton, Chudderley e l’ _altro_ Plimmswood, il cugino venticinquenne di Tyrell, che stando a quanto gli era stato riferito la sera prima si erano resi talmente molesti da spingere un paio di Auror a intervenire. E mancavano ancora ore alla finale! Olivier scommetteva che la pressione provata dal Ministero sarebbe salita costantemente coll’avanzare della giornata. Sarebbe stato divertente vederne i segni senza doverla provare a sua volta.  
Quanto contavano di dormire ancora, quei ragazzini? Sua sorella, Warrington e AshenHurst si alzarono, e cominciarono a chiedersi la stessa cosa.  
Olivier sorrise d’anticipazione, quando sentirono finalmente del movimento all’interno della tenda. Ma rimase molto deluso quando Heartilly e McIver uscirono. Il ragazzo marciava nella bolla di compiaciuta incredulità che Olivier aveva immaginato, ma Heartilly aveva la mente chiusa, sigillata dietro uno scudo inscalfibile, il cui luccichio metallico quasi si intravedeva dietro gli occhi della ragazza.  
Heartilly ignorò le occhiatine maliziose degli amici e guardò Olivier dritto in faccia: “Buongiorno. Va tutto bene, Olivier? Mi sbaglio o sei…indispettito?” Sollevò un sopracciglio: “Forse dovresti usare l’Occlumanzia. Questo è davvero un bel posto per fare partica.”  
Il ragazzo le rivolse un sorriso affilato, mentre gli altri sogghignavano: “Mi hai colto in fallo, questa volta. Goditela.” Al diavolo. E Plimmswood, era morto? “Plimmswood! Se non sei in compagnia, datti una mossa a venire fuori!” chiamò.  
Il suo amico uscì poco dopo, con aria tranquilla: “Che ci fai già in piedi?”  
“Resta deluso,” rispose allegra sua sorella.  
Olivier la fulminò con lo sguardo. Si alzò: “Si va, ragazzi?”  
Warrington e McIver lo fissarono: “Eh?”  
“Vuoi rapirli anche oggi?” chiese Plimmswood. “Perché non li lasci tranquilli con le ragazze?”  
Olivier scosse la testa, caparbio: “A-ah. Affatto. Sono i nostri protetti ed è loro diritto e loro dovere stare con noi. Scusate, ragazze. Oltretutto, sarebbe piuttosto cafone, se McIver dovesse discutere i particolari di quanto è successo stanotte davanti a te, Heartilly,” aggiunse sottovoce.  
Heartilly strinse le labbra, ma niente increspature sul suo scudo.  
“Io non…discuterò un bel niente!” ridacchiò McIver.  
“Possiamo almeno fare colazione insieme?” domandò Isabel, buttando all’indietro i capelli tinti.  
Olivier accordò il permesso con un gesto della mano: “Poi raggiungeteci, ragazzi. Plimmswood, tu ed io dobbiamo andare fino alla guardiola…”  
“Noo! Chi?” chiese Plimmswood. Olivier glielo disse. “Quei tre coglioni…” mugolò Plimmswood, premendosi le mani sugli occhi. “Io non ti servo, vai da solo.”  
“Certo che mi servi. Gli Auror non si lasciano corrompere da un ragazzino ricco. Ma se siamo fortunati, qualcuno sarà un fan dei Cannoni di Chudley…” gli rispose Olivier ghignando.  
Era il momento di prendere la sua pozione. Non aveva testa di ricorrere all’Occlumazia, quel giorno.  
“Andiamo!” ordinò.  
“Vuoi venire a salutare Benedict, Maddie?” chiese Plimmswood alla cugina.  
Lei scosse il capo: “No. Ma digli pure che lo saluto, e che alla cena di Natale insisterò perché mi racconti _tutto_ , di questa esperienza…”  
Olivier sentì l’amico ridere e poi accodarsi a lui.


	40. Sesto anno. Capitolo 3

 

## Capitolo 3

  
  
Le ragazze avevano in programma di andare a far visita a un gruppo di amiche che si erano diplomate l’anno prima e che avevano incrociato per caso il giorno precedente; poi, erano ufficialmente invitate ad unirsi alla visita d’onore organizzata per il Ministro bulgaro e il suo entourage.  
Will e Liam le salutarono con un po’ di rammarico subito dopo colazione.  
“Dov’è la guardiola?”  
“Dubito che siano ancora lì. Proviamo al limitare del boschetto.”  
Si incamminarono.  
“Quindi…non vuoi discutere i dettagli?” chiese Liam, sornione.  
Will rise: “I dettagli sono ancora un po’ sfocati, a dir la verità. Ma è stato…cazzo, è stato fantastico!”  
Erano quasi al bosco e parlavano piano quando un ragazzino si avvicinò di corsa agitando un braccio: “Ciao, Will! Warrington…”  
“Uh? Oh, Curley,” fece Will.  
Eric Curley era un Serpeverde del terzo anno. Euriale lo definiva una delle groupie di Will: il ragazzino aveva iniziato a suonare per imitare il compagno più grande ed era diventato bravino, nell’ultimo anno. Liam e Will gli permettevano a volte di provare con loro.  
“Sei con i ragazzi del tuo anno?” gli chiese Will.  
Curley sbuffò: “No, purtroppo. Malcom e i suoi non hanno trovato i biglietti, Esther e Sendhil sono con la famiglia e non si possono allontanare.” Diede un’occhiata alle sue spalle: “Io sono con mio padre e i suoi colleghi, e mi sto annoiando a sangue. Voi siete con gli amici?”  
“Sì, con il fratello maggiore di Isabel e i suoi compagni…ci sono anche le ragazze,” gli ripose Will.  
Liam invece allungò il collo nella direzione indicata da Curley. Vide tre maghi sulla quarantina che li osservavano con aria severa. Si irrigidì e levò le mani dalle tasche prima di rendersene conto.  
Will, che stava già parlando di musica, lo guardò un po’ sorpreso: “Che c’è?”  
Liam gli mise una mano in mezzo alla schiena e strinse saldamente il tessuto della maglietta.  
“Tuo padre è un Auror, Curley?” chiese con tono neutro.  
Will guardò a sua volta e rimase muto.  
“Uhm, no,” rispose Curley, sconcertato. Si girò a indicare i tre uomini: “Mio padre è l’uomo di colore più basso. Lavora all’Ufficio per la Cancellazione della Magia Accidentale. Gli altri sono suoi amici: loro sono Auror. Quello alto è Kingsley Shakebolt, l’altro si chiama Edward Sanders…”  
Will sostenne lo sguardo dell’uomo.  
“Sono calmo,” disse a Liam, che lo lasciò andare.  
Curley li osservava.  
Will gli sorrise un po’ forzatamente: “Ci guardano un po’ strano o è una mia impressione? Hanno paura che ti mettiamo nei guai?” aggiunse, mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzino.  
“Può darsi…” rispose quello, arrossendo.  
Will sbuffò con aria divertita: “Dovresti venire con noi.”  
Liam rimise le mani in tasca e non accennò a riprendere a camminare.  
Fece cenno di no con il capo, solennemente: “È troppo giovane. Ho detto di non a Malfoy e a maggior ragione Curley non può venire con noi.”  
“Può accompagnarci fino al boschetto,” sancì Will, cominciando a muoversi. “Non sarai neanche fuori dal campo visivo del tuo vecchio,” fece a Curley, voltandosi sopra la propria spalla a osservare il padre del ragazzo e i due Auror.  
I tre uomini si scambiarono poche parole secche, poi il signor Curley mosse qualche passo dietro i tre Serpeverde. Sanders lo afferrò per un braccio e Shakebolt scosse la testa. Eric Curley non se ne accorse: aveva ripreso a chiacchierare eccitato, come tutte le volte che si trovava con Will.  
Normalmente quei due assieme davano il mal di testa a Liam, ma ora Will si limitava ad annuire con un sorriso poco rassicurante sulla faccia, e l’aria di chi non sta ascoltando una parola.  
Liam si fermò di nuovo a una cinquantina di metri dal bosco: “Capolinea per i piccoli.”  
Curley lo fissò un po’ risentito.  
“Devi venirmi a trovare a Tain, dopo la Coppa del Mondo,” gli disse Will. “Suoniamo tutti assieme alla Rocca, vi va?”  
“Sicuro!” rispose pronto Curley.  
Liam annuì: “Certo. Divertiti stasera, Curley. Ci vediamo.”  
“Sì…anche voi. A presto, Will,” replicò il ragazzino.  
Will sorrise e sollevò la mano. Rimase a guardare Curley tornare dai suoi adulti.  
“McIver, voglio levare te da sotto il naso di quell’Auror e anche il contrario, se non l’avessi capito,” gli ringhiò quasi Liam.  
Will si girò verso di lui: “E perché? Mi sono controllato, no?”  
“Oh, certo! E ti sei messo a dare false speranza a Curley davanti a quei tre perché…?” ghignò Liam.  
“Non so di cosa parli,” rispose Will con un’ultima occhiata a tre uomini. “E perché ‘false speranze’? A me Curley è simpatico. Sa suonare. È nostro amico.”  
“Vabbe’, lasciamo perdere,” ghignò Liam. Fecero qualche passo in silenzio. “Sei sicuro di stare bene? Davvero sei calmo?”  
Will inspirò a fondo.  
“…Sì,” esalò alla fine. “Massì. È un giorno troppo buono per prendersela per qualunque cosa.”  
Trovarono gli altri vicino al bosco, come avevano supposto, riuniti vicini a una tenda maestosa con dei pavoni vivi legati davanti all’ingresso. I due nuovi arrivati vennero accolti da strilla stonate e ruote.  
Oltre ai loro amici c’erano diveris adulti: Morgan Throckmorton e Chudderley parlavano con un mago e una strega che Liam e Will avevano incontrato altre volte dai Gascoyne-De Atienza. Tyrell era con suo cugino, che rideva a crepapelle con un uomo di nome Nott.  
“Diavolo, ma tutti i Plimmswood sono così grossi?” fece Will.  
“Be’, anche Maddie non è piccola…” gli rispose Liam.  
“Ma lei è longilinea!”  
“Probabilmente perché è una ragazza e perché non si allena da battitore.”  
Olivier conversava nientemeno che con Lucius Malfoy, il padrone della tenda: quel giorno evidentemente toccava a lui ospitare amici, compagni e parenti.  
“Alla buon’ora,” li salutò Olivier.  
Lucius Malfoy invece li accolse da perfetto padrone di casa, mentre sua moglie, una bella donna altrettanto bionda e pallida, faceva lo stesso con altri ospiti.  
“Draco ha qualche ora di libertà?” chiese Liam. “Ho visto il signor Nott, dev’esserci anche Theodore…”  
Lucius Malfoy annuì: “È riuscito a sfuggire alla guardia di sua madre. È giusto che si goda gli amici, stasera sarà con noi in Tribuna d’Onore…” aggiunse rivolto a Olivier.  
Il ragazzo rispose al suo sorriso affettato: “Ho sentito della generosa offerta al San Mungo. Un grande gesto, in cambio di un favore così piccolo come i biglietti per una finale…”  
Lucius Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle compiaciuto.  
“Noi saremo a bordo campo, vicino alla panchina dell’Irlanda,” continuò Olivier. “Un favore di Plimmswood, e del capitano Lynch: ha festeggiato con noi la selezione in Nazionale, lo scorso dicembre.”  
“Davvero?” chiese Lucius Malfoy.  
“Già…ci ha regalato una decina di biglietti, e abbiamo invitato anche Warrington e McIver, qui…”  
Un altro uomo li interruppe: “Mi venisse un colpo! McIver? Hai detto McIver?” Si fece avanti un mago dell’età di Malfoy.  
“Richard…” lo salutò Malfoy.  
Olivier spostò lo sguardo dal nuovo venuto a Will, e poi di nuovo sul mago. Liam ricordava di averlo visto il giorno prima guardare Tyrell esibire le sue doti di battitore.  
“Lucius!” tuonò quello, dando una pacca sulla schiena a Malfoy. “È il figlio di Thoma! Dovevi dirmelo!”  
“Sì…chissà perché mi è passato di mente,” rispose il biondo, infastidito.  
“Conosceva mio padre, signore?” chiese Will, facendosi attento.  
“Certo! William, vero? Non ti avrei riconosciuto, se non avessi sentito il tuo nome: l’ultima volta che ti ho visto eri un bambino…e ovviamente non hai lasciato il fianco di tua madre neanche per un istante.”  
Will realizzò che l’uomo parlava del giorno del funerale di suo padre. Lo osservò attentamente, cercando di ricordarlo: capelli scuri, abbronzato, occhi penetranti.  
“Non puoi ricordarti di me,” sorrise l’uomo. “Quanti anni sono? Cinque?”  
“Sei.”  
“Di già! Be’, io sono Richard Cartright. Somigli al tuo vecchio, ragazzo?”  
“Io…spero di sì,” replicò Will, interdetto.  
Cartright rise: “Sono sicuro di sì! Io lo conoscevo bene, Thomas…”  
“Davvero?” domandò Will, sentendo nascere un timido entusiasmo.  
“Potrei raccontarti delle cose… _Ti racconterò delle cose_ , anzi!”  
Lucius Malfoy alzò entrambe le sopracciglia: “Mi auguro nei limiti di…”  
Cartright lo interruppe con un gesto della mano: “Il ragazzo sa già le cose belle: tua madre ti avrà ripetuto mille volte che marito e che padre fantastico era Thomas, ma tu meriti di sapere tutto! Che idiota fosse ai tempi della scuola, quante volte è rientrato nudo al dormitorio…”  
Will rise: “Perché?!”  
“Le ragazze di Serpeverde non andavano tanto per il sottile, ai nostri tempi…”  
“Neanche ora,” precisò Liam.  
“Mi piacerebbe sentir parlare di mio padre, signore,” disse Will con un sorriso.  
Era la prima volta che incontrava un amico intimo di suo padre. Il professor Piton lo aveva conosciuto, certo, ma non bene, e di sicuro non si era mai offerto di parlargli di lui.  
Richard Cartright gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: “Ottimo. Vieni, William, figliolo. Prendiamoci da bere e parliamo. Non ti dispiace, Lucius, vero?”  
“Fate come se foste a casa vostra,” rispose Malfoy, il sarcasmo appena percettibile.  
“Il figlio di Thomas…” ripeté Cartright, con tono nostalgico. “E non è un bambino, è un uomo! Sono uomini, ormai…” aggiunse, indicando anche Olivier e Liam.  
Olivier gli rivolse un cenno ironico.  
“Il tempo è passato, Richard,” disse Malfoy, scuotendo piano la testa.  
“Ah! Ma certe cose non si dimenticano, giusto? E si tramandano alle persone giuste…” rispose Cartright, scrollando la spalla di Will e rivolgendo un ghigno a Olivier.  
“Certo,” convenne Malfoy. “Ma non c’è fretta,” aggiunse poi.  
Cartright trascinò via un Will allegro e in qualche modo timido, secondo Liam.  
Olivier ridacchiò, quando Malfoy sbuffò: “Speriamo che Cartright si mantenga nei limiti della decenza.”  
Liam sorrise: “Ci sono molte storie indecenti, sul padre di Will?”  
Lucius Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle: “Come su molti altri. Ma Cartright non ha figli e non credo che sappia distinguere tra aneddoti sul proprio padre che un ragazzo vorrebbe sentire e aneddoti da tacere.”  
“McIver sarà pure un’anima candida, ma fino a un certo punto: è studente di Piton, in fine dei conti,” intervenne Olivier. Guardò Olivier: “Dovresti raccontare al signor Malfoy di quel torneo di duello…”  
Liam rivolse un ghigno all’espressione interessata di Lucius Malfoy.  
  
L’esaltazione della folla gonfiò poco a poco. La si sentiva nelle voci più alte e acute, nel passo affrettato dei genitori e nelle corse dei bambini, nei sorrisi più frequenti e nelle mani che non riuscivano a stare ferme.  
Olivier sedeva perfettamente immobile al centro di tutto senza lasciarsi sfuggire nessun dettaglio, sentendo su di sé sempre più frequenti le occhiate di Tyrell e gli altri ragazzi, come quelle di McIver e Warrington, il primo sfuggito a Cartright quando le ragazze erano tronate dal loro tour col Ministro.  
Senza preavviso, ma chissà come tutti sembravano sapere cosa avrebbe fatto, Olivier posò il bicchiere e si alzò.  
“È ora,” disse, mentre Lucius Malfoy diceva la stessa cosa al figlio a pochi metri di distanza, mentre centinaia di altre persone ripetevano le stesse parole ai loro cari, a se stesse.  
La folla si scosse come uno sciame ordinato, diretto allo Stadio. Entravano nel loro alveare dorato, occupando i posti assegnati. Non erano api, erano formiche, pensò Olivier sprezzante, con le loro file ordinate e precise, con le loro regole, i biglietti, lo svago socialmente accettabile del quidditch.  
Notò Heartilly prendere un’ampolla. Fece lo stesso e scontrò le due boccette in un brindisi dedicato all’ottenebramento dei sensi, letteralmente. Meglio così: lui non era una formichina, non voleva provare quello che provavano loro.  
Scesero fino a bordo campo, Higgs che quasi iperventilava all’idea di essere tanto vicino all’ingresso degli atleti. Olivier si accomodò tra Plimmswood e Chudderley, prontò a osservare la partita attraverso di loro.  
Will si sedette tra Euriale e Madeline, dietro a Liam, da dove poteva facilmente chinarsi a parlargli all’orecchio. Così in basso il frastuono di tutto la Stadio sembrava schiacciarli. Will si limitò a sorridere a Euriale, che cominciava a sentire gli effetti della Pozione Inibente e gli si aggrappava, come sempre sconcertata quando il suo potere veniva messo a tacere. Il ragazzo la strinse più forte e si unì alle ovazioni della folla, quando la voce di Ludo Bagman, amplificata per magia, riecheggiò per l’intero Stadio.  
All’una di quella notte, tornando alla tenda insieme agli altri quattro amici, con Euriale che gli appoggiava la testa sulle spalle e le braccia attorno al collo, Will si disse che il risultato della partita non contava nulla. Si sentiva come se la Coppa del Mondo l’avesse vinta lui.  
  
Ignorare le urla e i festeggiamenti stava diventando sempre più difficile, per Euriale. Un rumore di passi e un’esplosione di voci vicinissime alla loro tenda la fecero irrigidire.  
“Non ci pensare, no farci caso,” mormorò Will, continuando a baciarle il collo.  
“Non ci riesco,” sibilò irritata, muovendosi sotto di lui.  
Poteva essere la Pozione Inibente che la rendeva così paranoica? Gli effetti cominciavano a svanire, forse si trattava di un effetto collaterale…  
“Ascolta!” sussurrò all’improvviso, conficcando le unghie nelle spalle di Will.    
Lui si sollevò un poco. Nel chiarore prodotto da uno scoppio di luce all’esterno che attraversò il tessuto della tenda Euriale poté vedere l’istante in cui il fastidio sul suo voltò si tramutò in apprensione.  
“Ma che sta succedendo?” Will si alzò e afferrò la bacchetta mentre urla e scoppi di incantesimi si intensificavano oltre il sottile riparo della tenda verde e blu.  
I due uscirono dalla stanza, trovando Madeline sulla soglia della sua: “Stavo per chiamarvi…”  
“No, prendi la bacchetta,” sentirono, prima che Liam si affacciasse nell’ingresso circolare.  
Il ragazzo cercò Will con lo sguardo: “McIver, andiamo a vedere!”  
“Credi che ci sia una rissa?” chiese il biondo, avvicinandosi all’entrata.  
“Qualunque cosa sia, è a venti metri da noi e sarebbe prudente indagare…” rispose Liam.  
Isabel fece capolino dalla stanza a sua volta, la bacchetta in pugno. Anche Madeline stringeva la sua. Le tre ragazze seguirono gli altri sulla veranda, dove rimasero tutti e cinque bloccati.  
Il campeggio era illuminato solo da luci di incantesimi: le lanterne magiche che avevano illuminato il sentiero e il padiglione bianco erano in terra, frantumate e calpestate dalla moltitudine di maghi che avanzava dall’ingresso del campeggio verso il bosco. Sentirono voci familiari risuonare nella semi-oscurità.  
“Eccoli!”  
“Non ci credo, l’hanno fatto davvero!”  
La piccola folla che si avvicinava venne accolta da risate e ovazioni, mentre si sgombrava il cammino con la magia, facendo saltare via tende e tavoli. Neanche il padiglione bianco venne risparmiato: prese fuoco all’istante, quando uno dei maghi che avanzava gli puntò contro la bacchetta. Come molti altri, la figura era incappucciata.  
Seguendo gli strilli eccitati e le dita puntate di quanti avevano attorno, i cinque ragazzi alzarono gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ma che cosa cazzo…” cominciò a chiedere Will, poi si zittì.  
“Sono _persone_ , quelle?” strillò Madeline.  
Euriale si coprì la bocca con una mano, non appena si rese conto che Madeline aveva ragione: la folla di incappucciati teneva le bacchette puntate in alto, facendo galleggiare e sballottando in aria quattro persone, due adulti e due bambini. Uno dei maghi rivoltò a testa in giù l’unica donna e la folla fischiò oscenamente.  
Euriale si sentì all’improvviso molto vulnerabile, semisvestita come le amiche. Afferrò il braccio di Will per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Forse dovremmo allontanarci,” disse agli amici.  
Il pubblico degli incappucciati si faceva più numeroso, e premeva ai fianchi della loro formazione, che si stava avvicinando alla loro tenda.  
Will strinse a sé la ragazza: “Va tutto bene…”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Ce l’hanno con loro perché sono babbani,” rispose Isabel scrollando i capelli.  
Euriale la fissò: Isabel sembrava incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalle quattro figure sospese in aria, eppure era convinta di non correre alcun pericolo. Bastava questo? Bastava il loro sangue a metterli al sicuro da quell’orda di ubriachi violenti? Perché no, si rispose la ragazza, sentendo la testa girare a quella constatazione: metà di quelle persone erano loro amici, vicini di casa che li avevano ospitati per colazione, negli ultimi due giorni. Euriale non aveva mai concepito l’idea che i privilegi dei purosangue, di cui loro tutti beneficiavano, consapevoli che ne fossero o meno, arrivassero a tanto: proteggerli dalle aggressioni, fare loro da scudo dalla violenza che si sfogava a pochi passi da loro. Assaporò la consapevolezza del potere che emanava da Isabel e Liam soprattutto. Sapevano, avevano sempre saputo, loro, che i loro nomi e le loro origini erano forza e protezione. Consci dei loro privilegi, gli esercitavano quando più erano utili: in caso di pericolo.  
Altre persone cominciarono ad accorrere. Dipendenti del Ministero, probabilmente. Ma tutti si arrestarono prima di raggiungere gli incappucciati, raggruppandosi a loro volta prima di poter pensare di attaccare e disperdere la folla.  
Nel breve momento di stallo che si creò, un giovane uomo si avvicinò di corsa, chiamando ad alta voce, e si immobilizzò tra la folla vociante e gli Auror, in mezzo al caos di tende in fiamme e che saltavano per aria. Era Tyrell Plimmswood.  Restò imbambolato a fissare i quattro babbani per aria, poi abbassò di scatto lo sguardo sugli incappucciati.  
La folla di ubriachi lo chiamò: “Vieni!”  
“Da questa parte!”  
Tyrell li ignorò, mantenendo lo sguardo sugli incappucciati. Poi, stringendo i denti, riprese a guardarsi attorno e si tolse dalla strada della folla impazzita senza correre, evitando gli Auror e ricominciando a chiamare: “Maddie!”  
Individuò la tenda blu e verde e vi si diresse, dando le spalle ai tafferugli, non appena scorse la cugina.  
Anche lui sapeva, capì Euriale, di non avere niente da temere.  
“Ty!”  
“Maddie…” Tyrell le strinse le spalle, sollevato, poi si rivolse a tutti: “A nessuno venga in mente di mettersi a correre. Non provate a muovervi. Aspettiamo qui.”  
Diede un’occhiata di sfuggita quando dipendenti del Ministero e Auror, ormai numerosi, cominciarono a scagliare timidamente incantesimi.  
Liam e Will si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Non ci pensiamo proprio a scappare,” rispose Will.  
Liam annuì, osservando un paio di incappucciati e Auror incominciare a duellare: “Anzi, forse dovremmo…”  
“Scordatelo, Warrington” ringhiò Tyrell. “Siete affidati a me! Olivier può fottersene, delle conseguenze, ma io…” Si interruppe perché la tenda ondeggiò paurosamente, spinta, premuta e calpestata dalla folla che faceva spazio agli scontri.  
Gli incappucciati ridevano beffardi, facendo vorticare sempre più i loro ostaggi, che gli Auror temevano di far precipitare.  
Will intravide per caso Edward Sanders imprecare frustrato. Doveva aver capito che non appena stanche del gioco, gli incappucciati (‘i Mangiamorte’, corresse una voce nella sua testa) si sarebbero semplicemente smaterializzati, lasciando gli Auror a prendere al volo, o a _raccogliere_ , i quattro babbani.  
Che fosse anche quello un caso, o se l’uomo avesse percepito il suo sguardo e i suoi pensieri, Will si ritrovò a fissare Sanders dritto negli occhi.  
Gli ultimi effetti della Pozione Inibente svanirono, e Euriale poté assaporare l’improvvisa fitta di furia di Will, l’esaltazione di Liam e sorprendentemente il particolare stato d’animo che l’anticipazione del duello risvegliava in Madeline. Ma su tutto dominava una sorta di ilarità, che faceva da contrappunto e ridicolizzava la paura degli altri avventori del campeggio, in fuga verso il bosco. A Euriale sembrava quasi di poterla localizzare, là, in quella figura incappucciata più avanzata delle altre, fuori formazione, che apostrofava beffardamente un Auror.  
“Allontaniamoci dalla tenda, non facciamoci travolgere,” stava gridando Tyrell, quando l’ennesimo lampo di luce verde squarciò il cielo.  
Ma questa volta proveniva dal bosco, e non dalla folla di incappucciati o dai loro avversari.  
Tutti alzarono gli occhi: un gigantesco teschio stelle verdi con un serpente che scivolava attraverso i denti illuminava il bosco e l’intero campeggio, visibile da chilometri di distanza. Nessuno dei centomila maghi riuniti per la finale quella notte avrebbe potuto mancare di vederlo.  
La calca iniziò a strillare in preda al panico, fuggendo nella direzione opposta a quella in cui si era diretta fino a un attimo prima.  
L’incappucciato tanto divertito che Euriale stava osservando guardò stupito i suoi compagni disperdersi, poi venne contagiato dalla loro paura. In un attimo, sembrava che nessuno provasse altro desiderio che fuggire dalla luce verdastra che illuminava il cielo.  
Con la sensazione di soffocare nella coscienza collettiva della folla, Euriale lottò per chiudere la mente, riuscendo solo quando l’incappucciato svanì.  
“Via!” gridò Tyrell.  
Madeline scagliò un incantesimo Scudo e gli altri la imitarono, scappando terrorizzati dal Marchio Nero che fluttuava in aria.  
  
“Che facciamo?”  
“Dovremmo tornare indietro?” chiese Will, sbirciando in direzione del bosco. “Il Marchio è sparito,” aggiunse, neutro.  
Anche Liam sembrava richiamato dal limitare del basco, ma stringeva Isabel che tremava di freddo, a piedi nudi e con indosso solo un pagliaccetto, e scosse la testa.  
“Il bosco brulicherà di Auror,” disse Madeline.  
Lei indossava un golfino sopra la maglietta e i pantaloncini che usava da pigiama quand’erano usciti, ma lo aveva ceduto a Euriale, imbarazzata dalla sua mise prevista per la serata romantica. Tyrell era l’unico vestito, perché quando erano cominciati i disordini era ancora in compagnia della nazionale irlandese, assieme a Higgs.  
“La situazione si è un po’ calmata. Possiamo provare a tornare alla tenda,” disse, alzandosi dal tronco che ospitava anche Euriale e Madeline. “Dovremmo dormire un po’…e domattina radunarci e andarcene.” Diede un’occhiata di sfuggita a Isabel.  
Euriale annuì: “Se qualcuno ci sta cercando, proverà per prima cosa alla tenda.”  
“Io aspetterei ancora. Tutti si staranno radunando al bosco per capire cos’è successo. Chi ha evocato il Marchio, e il resto,” disse invece Liam, sebbene con riluttanza.  
“Vorrei proprio sapere chi è il pazzo…” borbottò Tyler, dando un calcio a un sasso.  
“Dev’essere per forza stato un Mangiamorte, no?” rispose Isabel.  
“Sì, ma perché? Sarebbe come evocare lo spettro di Salazar Serpeverde al party di Halloween della Casa!” ribatté Tyler. “Anzi, peggio…”  
“Quindi attaccare i babbani sotto il naso degli Auror va bene, ma evocare il Marchio Nero no?” fece Madeline.  
“Pensaci, Maddie…una cosa è ubriacarsi e attaccare briga, un’altra evocare il simbolo dell’omicidio ai tempi di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato!” esclamò Tyrell.  
“Vuoi dire che qualcuno è stato assassinato, nel bosco?” gli chiese Euriale.  
Tyrell si accigliò: “Non lo so. Non credo. Immagino che ci sarebbe molto più fermento, se avessero trovato dei corpi…”  
“Uhm,” fece Euriale. “Così, quelli erano Mangiamorte. I Mangiamorte sfuggiti ad Azkaban, perlomeno.”  
Rifletté che avrebbe probabilmente potuto fare alcuni dei loro nomi: aveva letto tutte le cronache dei processi che non erano secretate, anni prima. Provò a immaginare Piton in mezzo alle altre sagome incappucciate. Se sapeva qualcosa del professore di Pozioni, era che difficilmente si sarebbe prestato a quello sciocco e infantile sfoggio di intoccabilità. La stupidità ha delle conseguenze, era uno dei suoi mantra.  
Decisero di aspettare ancora una mezz’ora, e poi tornare alla tenda blu e verde. Will si sedette accanto a Euriale sul tronco e le appoggiò le labbra tra i capelli, taciturno.  
La tenda era in parte collassata su se stessa, ma tre stanze erano ancora in piedi.  
“Ci stringeremo,” sancì Tyrell, dopo essere entrato e uscito da tutte e tre le camere da letto. “Appellate le vostre cose e preparate i bagagli. Voglio essere pronto ad andare via appena possibile,” disse affacciandosi di nuovo all’esterno: scrutò a destra e a sinistra, poi si stropicciò la faccia: “Merlino, ho bisogno di dormire…”  
Isabel rabbrividì e sbadigliò allo stesso tempo: “A chi lo dici. Speriamo che quell’imbecille di mio fratello si faccia vivo presto.”  
Tyrell sospirò e li salutò.  
I cinque ragazzi si radunarono nella stessa stanza. Le ragazze sedettero in cerchio sul letto, come a scuola.  
“Che razza di casino…e avete sentito quella giornalista?” disse Isabel. “Tuo zio non sarà affatto contento, doamttina!”  
“Cazzo,” rispose Euriale, coprendosi la bocca con una mano. “Se dovesse uscire un articolo già sul Profeta di domattina, i miei impazziranno!”  
“Nessuno poteva prevedere una cosa del genere,” fece Madeline.  
Euriale osservò Liam e poi Will, alle loro spalle. I due la notarono e Liam assunse un’aria vagamente colpevole: “Be’, qualcosa era nell’aria da un po’…insomma, con tutti i purosangue riuniti i sentimenti anti-babbani sono all’ordine del giorno, no?”  
“Ma il Marchio Nero cosa significa?” chiese Will. “Ok, c’erano molti ex-Mangiamorte, e tutti parecchio nostalgici, ma nessuno degli uomini con cui abbiamo parlato mi è sembrato così fanatico da fare una cosa del genere. Nessuno mi è sembrato troppo serio, ecco.”  
“Forse qualcuno di loro ha ancora meno buon senso degli altri,” suggerì Madeline.  
“Probabile,” borbottò Isabel; si abbandonò sulla schiena, sospirando.  
“Mh, c’è posto anche per noi?” chiese Liam. Will sorrise.  
  
Si erano addormentati quasi subito, ma Euriale fu svegliata da emozioni familiari dopo appena un paio d’ore. Si alzò con cautela e si affacciò nell’ingresso circolare in tempo per vedere Olivier che salutava qualcuno che rideva fuori dalla tenda e barcollava sfinito fino al divano del piccolo soggiorno.  
“Benarrivato,” lo salutò.  
Olivier sollevò la testa di scatto, poi si riaccomodò mollemente sui cuscini: “Sorellina. Ho preso troppa di quella stupida pozione. Passo dall’essere un fascio di nervi ad imbambolarmi ascoltando il mio respiro.”    
Euriale inarcò un sopracciglio: “Mi sembri un po’ pesto. Nottata dura?”  
Olivier valutò distrattamente la ferita che sembrava un’ustione sul suo avambraccio attraverso i lembi della camicia strappata.  
Si strinse nelle spalle: “Esilarante, semmai, almeno per me.”  
“L’ho sentito.”  
“E dopo leggermente spaventosa.”  
“Lo so, ho sentito anche quello. Devono averlo sentito tutti: hai perso il controllo e la tua empatia ha investito la folla.”  
Olivier sbuffò: “Avevano già perso la testa. Sono stati loro a mettere in crisi me. Non il contrario.”  
“Ma tu hai peggiorato la situazione. È un miracolo se non ci hanno travolti a calpestati!”  
“Mia sorella sta bene?” chiese Olivier con appena un attimo di ritardo.  
“Non grazie a te.”  
“Ho visto che Plimmswood era vicino. E comunque, Heartilly, io non sono responsabile della sicurezza di tutti. Nessuno si preoccupa ci danneggiare noi empati, e io ricambio fregandomene di loro. Dovresti provare, è incredibilmente liberatorio. Ma forse tu hai ascoltato per troppi anni Piton ripetere che il controllo è tutto, e hai finito per crederci,” sorrise.  
Euriale diede un’occhiata alle sue spalle agli amici addormentati, poi si avvicinò un po’ a Olivier: “Che c’entri, tu, con degli ex-Mangiamorte?”  
“Te l’ho già spiegato,” rispose l’altro con aria condiscendente. “Gli uomini di Serpeverde si riuniscono. _Le famiglie Serpeverde_ , i purosangue di stirpe più antica, l’élite del nostro mondo, i difensori delle nostre tradizioni. Io ne faccio parte, e ho il diritto e il dovere di forgiare nuove relazioni e rinsaldare antichi legami.”  
“E perché non hanno coinvolto Tyrell, Liam o Will? Will soprattutto …”  
“Be’, McIver non ha proprio fatto mistero di avere un appuntamento importante per la nottata,” ghignò Olivier. “Lo stesso per Liam. Non nego che a qualcuno avrebbe fatto piacere averli con noi, ma non c’è fretta. È il loro retaggio.”  
Euriale lo scrutò concentrata, intenta a valutare le implicazioni di quella rivelazione. Sobbalzò quando Tyrell aprì la porta della sua stanza e si affacciò sull’ingresso, le mani sugli stipiti.  
Olivier ricambiò il suo sguardo: “Non hai idea del casino che c’è là fuori.”  
Tyrell alzò gli occhi al cielo e se ne tornò a letto.  
Alle prime luci dell’alba tutti si erano riuniti in soggiorno.  
Isabel aveva rivolto un’occhiataccia al fratello maggiore: “Si può sapere perché ci hai messo tanto, imbecille?”  
“Anch’io sono sollevato di trovarti in salute, sorella cara,” le ripose Olivier, stiracchiandosi e mettendo in bella mostra la sua ferita.  
“Quella sarà meglio coprirla,” suggerì Tyrell, affaccendato a radunare i loro averi.  
“Perché? Non potrei essermi ustionato per via di tutte quelle tende in fiamme?” ribatté Olivier.  
“Non è così che è andata?” gli chiese Will.  
“Naturalmente sì,” rispose Olivier.  
“Ci penso io,” si offrì Liam. “Giusto perché nessuno possa pensare che te la sei fatta duellando. Scommetto che gli Auror saranno isterici.”  
Olivier lo osservò curare la sua ferita con la formula ‘Statim Sanus’.  
“Interessante talento, Warrington,” concesse, riparando il tessuto della camicia e riassettandosi. “Solo io muoio di fame?”  
Tutti si guardarono.  
“No,” rispose Madeline per tutti.  
Olivier batté le mani: “Melion!” L’elfo dei Gascoyne-De Atienza apparve. “Prendi nostri bagagli e torna con la colazione,” ordinò.  
“Aspetta!” lo fermò Isabel, scrollando i capelli. “Se i nostri genitori sono svegli, avvertili che stiamo bene e che torneremo il prima possibile.”  
“Giusto!” fece Olivier, schioccando le dita e indicando sua sorella.  
Isabel guardò il fratello con sufficienza, poi si rivolse a Euriale: “Perché non chiami Azazelo e fai la stessa cosa?”  
“Non posso,” fu costretta ad ammettere Euriale. “Azazelo non è mio, né dei miei genitori. Appartiene a mia nonna.”  
La vecchia strega gli aveva ordinato di assistere la figlia quando Amélie era rimasta incinta di Euriale e da allora l’elfo era rimasto con loro, ma c’erano dei limiti alla facoltà degli Heartilly di disporre di lui. Ed era particolarmente fastidioso ammetterlo davanti ai suoi amici quella mattina, dopo aver passato la notte a rimuginare sul potere delle famiglie antiche.  
“Be’, possiamo mandare Melion dai tuoi appena torna. E dai tuoi, Maddie.”  
“Meglio di no. Azazelo non permetterebbe l’accesso a un altro elfo. Non voglio rischiare che i miei si sveglino con due elfi che si accapigliano,” la bloccò Euriale.  
“In effetti, possono essere parecchio feroci,” confermò Will. La prospettiva della colazione lo aveva strappato ai suoi pensieri.  
Mangiarono di gusto e in fretta.  
“Possiamo andare, o dobbiamo cercare ancora qualcuno?” fece Olivier, dopo aver smontato la tenda malconcia con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Tyrell scosse la testa: “No, andiamo.”  
“Non sei preoccupato per l’altro Plimmswood?”  
“È diplomato e ha passato l’esame di smaterializzazione. Se la caverà.”  
Si avviarono al boschetto, in cerca di una passaporta per tornare a casa.  
Come Liam aveva supposto, gli Auror e i dipendenti del Ministero erano in fermento, così come tutti i campeggiatori, che insistevano per ripartire il prima possibile.  
I sette ragazzi riuscirono a evitare le code e i dipendenti dei trasporti più polemici e ligi alle regole. Olivier individuò un mago che aveva conosciuto durante il suo tirocinio al Ministero.  
“Lasciate parlare noi,” disse agli amici più giovani.  
Fece cenno a Plimmswood e cominciò a discutere il loro passaggio verso Swindon.  
“Ehi,” fece Will a Euriale, sfiorandole una mano con un sorriso. “Praticamente non abbiamo avuto occasione di parlare. Stai bene?” chiese a voce bassa.  
Euriale abbozzò un sorriso a sua volta e fece vagare lo sguardo attorno a loro.  
“Il campeggio si sta svuotando,” disse, senza rispondere.  
“Dici?” fece Isabel, indifferente. “A me sembra ancora così affollato…”  
“È perché siamo in mezzo a tutte le famiglie con bambini e minorenni,” spiegò Madeline. “Chi poteva si sarà già smaterializzato, ma tutti gli altri che hanno bisogno di una passaporta sono qui.!  
“Cole, non mi interessa, francamente,” stava dicendo Olivier. “Abbiamo cinque minorenni affidati a noi. Non potete certo _sequestrarli_ …”  
“Capisco, siamo tutti ansiosi di tornare a casa, ma dobbiamo fare le cose con ordine, per evitare incidenti,” rispose il mago del Ministero.  
“Ci sono cinque famiglie in ansia, e…” provò Tyrell, ma Olivier lo interruppe: “Evitare incidenti?” Rise sprezzante: “Vorrai dire _altri_ incidenti!”  
La loro discussione, e probabilmente il tono di Olivier, attirarono l’attenzione di altri due maghi che si avvicinarono: “Signori, vi preghiamo di collaborare e di attenervi alle direttive del Ministero.”  
“Ah, certo, il Ministero pensa solo alla nostra sicurezza,” replicò Olivier con voce dolce. “Ditemi, quanti feriti ci sono stati?”  
I due nuovi venuti, due Auror, si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Per fortuna siamo riusciti a soccorrere i Roberts,” disse uno dei due.  
“Chi?” chiese Olivier, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“I quattro babbani…”  
Olivier li fissò, interdetto: “Cosa vuole che me ne importi di quattro babbani! Stavate tutti appresso a loro, mentre centomila persone perdevano la testa rischiando di fare del male a se stessi e agli altri?”  
“Olivier,” lo riprese Tyrell, con l’aria di chi avrebbe preferito scomparire in bocca a un drago.  
“Signore…”  
“Perché fa così il piantagrane?” chiese Madeline in un sussurro.  
“Perché di solito funziona,” le ripose Isabel stancamente, addossandosi a Liam.  
“Spiegatemi perché il Ministero della Magia mi ostacola mentre cerco di riportare a casa la mia sorellina e i suoi amici!” sbraitò Olivier indicando con un gesto ampio del braccio i cinque ragazzi alle sue spalle.  
Gli Auror e il dipendente del Ministero li guardarono, e Euriale capì che dovevano fare abbastanza pena, stanchi, preoccupati e stretti gli uni agli altri come cuccioli. Per fortuna loro non sentivano quello che provava Will nei loro confronti.  
Poi gli occhi di uno degli Auror incrociarono i suoi.: “Ehi, ma quella non è la nipote di Caramell?”  
Euriale si strinse nelle spalle: “Sì, sono io.”  
“Ti ho vista alla visita con i Bulgari…Non dovremmo accompagnarla da lui?” chiese al collega.  
L’altro uomo valutò la situazione: “Merlino…Sì, sì, certo, dovremmo scortarla a Londra.” Olivier aprì la bocca. “E certo, signore, subito dopo troveremo una passaporta anche per voi. Appena sistemata questa faccenda. Vuole seguirci, signorina?”  
“D’accordo,” ripose Euriale.  
Rivolse uno cenno di saluto agli amici e si incamminò. Will fece un passo avanti e le afferrò il polso, trattenendola. Euriale si girò e lo fissò, gelida. Non le importava che Will non nutrisse alcuna fiducia negli Auror, se fosse arrabbiato o preoccupato all’idea di vederla andar via con loro. Anche lei aveva qualche piccolo privilegio: non avrebbe rinunciato per le inimicizie di qualcun altro.  
Vedendo la sua espressione, Will le lasciò il polso: “Uh, scusa. Volevo solo…” Fece un piccolo sorriso: “Scrivimi, ok?”  
“Certo,” ripose Euriale, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
Passò davanti a Olivier e Tyrell, salutandoli e ringraziandoli.  
“Che fortuna essere la nipote del Ministro, eh?” le sussurrò Olivier, nascondendo un ghigno.  
Euriale capì che aveva capito perfettamente quello che era accaduto nella sua testa quando Will aveva provato a trattenerla.  
“Attento a non esagerare, con la tua commedia,” gli sussurrò di rimando e se en andò con i due Auror.  
  
Note:  
E con questo (interminabile) capitolo, la parentesi del campeggio è chiusa! Si torna a scuola, assieme a Piton, dal prossimo!


	41. Sesto anno. Capitolo 4

 

## Capitolo 4

  
  
“Ci è voluto un avvenimento decisamente grave, per distoglierti dall’organizzazione di questo maldetto Torneo Tremaghi,” commentò Piton, acido.  
Non aveva dubbi che il motivo della convocazione del Preside fosse discutere dell’apparizione del Marchio Nero alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch.  
“Un avvenimento terribilmente grave e importante, sì,” annuì Silente. “Come a sua volta è terribilmente importante il Torneo Tremaghi…”  
Piton sbuffò e borbottò qualcosa riguardo ‘quello stupido _circo_ ’.  
“Ti sarà presto chiaro il perché, Severus,” continuò il vecchio mago. “Dimmi cos’hai sentito.”  
“Non molto,” dovette ammettere Piton. “Ha sorpreso tutti, e neppure Lucius ha idea di chi possa esserci dietro. A parole, molti sarebbero lieti del Suo ritorno, ma nessuno è così stupido da non aver paura della punizione del Signore Oscuro. Difficilmente Lui sarebbe compiaciuto di quello che hanno fatto…di quello che _abbiamo_ fatto…per evitare Azkaban.” Scosse la testa: “Non riesco a ipotizzare chi avrebbe potuto compiere un atto del genere.”  
Un gesto folle, teatrale, per scatenare il panico e promettere morte. Riusciva solo a immaginare Bellatrix, a impugnare la bacchetta che aveva evocato il Marchio.  
“Un servo fedele che si è ricongiunto al suo signore,” disse Silente.  
“Non credo affatto che Minus si sarebbe infiltrato alla Coppa del Mondo per evocare il Marchio Nero.  Rischiare di affrontare tutto il Ministero per scagliare in cielo la propria dichiarazione di lealtà al Signore Oscuro non mi sembra coerente con il carattere dell’uomo che ha passato tredici anni da topo,” gli rispose Piton, sarcastico. “Quanto al fatto che Minus abbia intenzione di tornare dal suo vecchio padrone…devo ancora esserne convinto.”  
Aveva dovuto accettare la versione dei fatti di Lupin, Potter e Black, alla fine. Il pensiero ancora gli rovesciava lo stomaco.  
Silente sospirò: “Purtroppo, Severus, che Peter Minus si sia ricongiunto a Tom Riddle è una certezza. Non abbiamo ragioni di dubitare delle profezie di Sibilla Cooman.”  
“Cosa?!”  
Silente gli raccontò della predizione della veggente, ascoltata per caso da Harry Potter.  
Piton si alzò in piedi con orrore. Di nuovo. Un’altra Profezia, Potter coinvolto, il potere del Signore Oscuro in gioco. Perché la Storia si ripeteva e giocava con lui? Ancora una volta Piton si era intromesso, aveva impedito ai suoi vecchi amici di uccidere Minus…  
“Hai aspettato mesi, a dirmelo?” sibilò a Silente, lieto di poter indirizzare su di lui la sua collera, almeno per un po’.  
“Prima saresti stato nelle condizioni di ascoltarmi, Severus?” gli chiese il Preside, trafiggendolo con lo sguardo al di sopra delle dita intrecciate. Poi continuò, con noncuranza: “Ho cominciato subito a muovermi, anche se ti non ho detto nulla, non preoccuparti.”  
“Facendo cosa?” lo interrogò Piton, misurando a grandi passi l’ufficio.  
“Organizzando il Torneo Tremaghi,” sorrise il vecchio.  
Piton lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “Oh, bene. Hai messo in piedi un programma di scambi interscolastici. Siamo a cavallo di una scopa.”  
“Il Torneo sarà un’ottima occasione di rinsaldare i legami della comunità magica internazionale. Avremo un disperato bisogno di alleati molto presto, temo,” replicò Silente, grave. “Tom Riddle ha già messo in moto i suoi piani, a meno che non mi stia sbagliando di grosso a interpretare i fatti. Vuoi aiutarmi, Severus? Minus è fuggito e non ha altri compagni, oltre al suo vecchio padrone. Una dipendente del Ministero, Bertha Jorkins, è scomparsa. Le ultime notizie di lei ci dicono che era in Albania. Un babbano, Frank Bryce, è scomparso nel paese in cui viveva il padre di Tom Riddle. Cosa ti suggeriscono questi avvenimenti?”  
Piton si affacciò alla finestra. Un servitore, una donna scomparsa dove si diceva che il Signore Oscuro si fosse rifugiato e un uomo scomparso invece in Inghilterra. Qualcosa si muoveva, e verso di loro.  
“Sparizioni e omicidi di babbani. Guerra,” sussurrò con voce amara. Si voltò di scatto: “Ed è per questo che dovremmo cercare chi ha evocato il Marchio, scoprire chi altri sono i suoi alleati, oltre a Minus! Non pensare al Torneo Tremaghi, raddoppiare il numero di ragazzini a cui badare e avere Karkaroff da tenere d’occhio!”  
Gli occhi di Silente brillarono: “Al contrario, voglio proprio l’opportunità di tenere sott’occhio Karkaroff, e Madame Maxime. Un suo ex-seguace e una figura che potrebbe fungere da intermediario con i giganti.”  
“I giganti?” ripeté Piton.  
“Si sono schierati con Voldemort, l’ultima vota, lo ricorderai. Sto mettendo le mani avanti, pensando a Madame Maxime, ma,” e si picchiettò una tempia con l’indice, “sai quanto amo pianificare a lungo termine.”  
Piton roteò gli occhi: “Dovrò sorvegliare Karkaroff e tenerlo lontano da Potter, presumo…”  
“Te ne sarei grato. Ma non intendo addossare questo compito solo sulle tue spalle,” rispose Silente.  
Piton tornò stancamente a sedersi: “Ah, no? E chi altro dovrebbe prendersi questo fastidio?”  
“Voglio al castello qualcuno di cui mi fido, che conosca Voldemort e i suoi Mangiamorte, che sappia cosa aspettarsi,” cominciò Silente. “Qualcuno che possa insegnare ai ragazzi ad essere pronti a tutto…dovrà insegnare Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, visto che siamo di nuovo a corto di membri del corpo docente…” e di nuovo lanciò a Piton un’occhiata penetrante.  
Piton distolse lo sguardo, una fitta di furia che lo pungeva al cuore.  
“Albus, vuoi deciderti a dirmi chi vuoi assumere o ti diverte così tanto tenermi sulle spine?” ringhiò.  
Il Preside sorrise brevemente e prese a vezzeggiare Fanny, la fenice: “Ho già preso contatti con Alastor Moody.”  
Piton dovette fare uno sforzo per dominarsi.  
“Alastor ha un conto in sospeso, con Karkaroff. L’ha cercato e inseguito per mesi e non ha apprezzato che Igor abbia ottenuto il rilascio in cambio di informazioni importanti per il Wizengamot,” continuò Silente.  
“No,” disse Piton, piano. “Come non ha apprezzato che io sia stato assolto. Moody odia i Mangiamorte scampati ad Azkaban.”  
“È così.”  
“Quindi anche me. Anche io sono un Mangiamorte, non lo hai dimenticato, vero?”  
Silente lo fissò, serio: “So che non lo sei più. Hai smesso di esserlo quando sei venuto a chiedermi di proteggere Lily.”  
“Smettila! Non parliamone…”  
Non poteva sopportare il pensiero di Lily proprio lì, nell’ufficio di Silente, l’unico luogo in cui si era concesso di piangerla di fronte a qualcun altro.  
“Ho piena fiducia in te, Severus. L’ho testimoniato davanti al Wizengamot, l’ho detto ad Alastor e lo ripeterò a chiunque, ogni volta che sarà necessario,” gli disse il vecchio mago. “Anche a te, finché non ne sarai convinto.”  
Piton lo sbirciò con la coda dell’occhio, tenendo il capo voltato. Una parte di lui voleva ribattere che il Preside non aveva davvero fiducia in lui, ma in se stesso: aveva fiducia di manipolarlo e dirigerlo nella direzione che serviva ai suoi scopi, come aveva sempre fatto. E un’altra parte di lui desiderava disperatamente credergli.  
“D’accordo. Va bene,” rispose infine con tono seccato. “Sopporterò il torneo Tremaghi e _Malocchio_ Moody.”  
Silente gli sorrise, gli occhi che brillavano.  
Piton lasciò l’ufficio del Preside rimuginando su quello che lo aspettava. Avere a che fare con Moody non sarebbe stato facile: se solo gli fosse stato possibile, lo avrebbe evitato in ogni modo. Da Karkaroff non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi. Non era certo un amico come Lucius Malfoy, quando erano giovani, e alla caduta del Signore Oscuro aveva dato in pasto al Wizengamot il nome di Piton (tra gli altri), per evitare la condanna. Forse pensava che Piton non lo sapesse. Anche lui avrebbe avuto vita dura con Moody.  
La mente di Piton ritornò all’articolo del Profeta sull’apparizione del Marchio Nero. La foto era in bianco e nero, ma lui non aveva avuto nessuna difficoltà a ricordare il bagliore verde delle stelle che lo componevano, la luce terribile che diffondeva attorno come miasmi infernali, come radiazioni: l’aveva visto, ed evocato, un numero sufficiente di volte sufficiente a non scordarlo mai più.  
Ripensò all’incontro con Lucius a Malfoy Manor, il giorno prima. Certe questioni erano troppo delicate per essere affidate alla pergamena e troppo segrete anche per le stanze riservate del club di Diagon Alley.  
“Non so proprio che cosa dirti, Severus,” aveva riposto il padrone di casa. “Per quel che ne so, noi eravamo tutti _lì_.  Non so proprio chi ci fosse in quel boschetto. Forse è stato Sirius Black,” aveva aggiunto con una mezza risata.  
L’avvenimento era ancora fresco nella sua mente, ma Malfoy on aveva intenzione di mostrarsi preoccupato davanti a nessuno.  
Piton aveva grugnito qualcosa e Malfoy aveva sospirato con superficiale partecipazione: “Un vero peccato che sia fuggito. Ma dovevi per forza dare di matto davanti a Caramell?”  
“Te l’ha detto McNair?”  
“Già.” Malfoy scosse la testa. “Io non faccio che mettere buone parole per te, e tu…” lo aveva rimproverato, cogliendo l’occasione per cambiare argomento.  
“Puoi smetterla anche adesso,” aveva ringhiato Piton. “Davvero non mi interessa.”  
L’altro aveva sorriso: “Come ha fatto a fuggire, Black, a proposito?”  
“Non lo sa nessuno.”  
“Di sicuro non da solo,” aveva speculato Malfoy giocando col suo bastone da passeggio, lo sguardo pensieroso al soffitto. Poi si era scosso: “Ma certo! È stato Silente! Ecco perché sei così indispettito!”  
“Che vuoi dire?” aveva chiesto Piton, guardingo.  
“Sono sempre stato convinto che il traditore in seno al vecchio fosse Peter Minus, ero sicuro di averlo visto con il Signore Oscuro. Ma poi Black venne arrestato e Silente non fece nulla per tirarlo fuori…” aveva risposto il biondo con l’aria di chi sta finalmente mettendo insieme i pezzi.  
“Sapevi che era stato Minus a consegnare i Potter al Signore Oscuro, e non me l’hai mai detto?” gli aveva chiesto Piton a voce bassa.  
Malfoy si era stretto nelle spalle: “Ti importava? Era una voce che girava, ad Azkaban e nelle celle del Ministero. Niente impediva però che anche Black fosse un traditore: avrebbe potuto voler vendicare il fratello…Ma se Silente ha fatto in modo che fuggisse, allora è ancora uno dei suoi,” concluse.  
“Quindi non è stato lui ad evocare il Marchio Nero alla Coppa del Mondo,” aveva commentato Piton, la mente chiusa, il viso neutro. Sperava.  
“Forse è stato Black ad uccidere Regulus,” aveva continuato ad ipotizzare Malfoy.  
“Temo proprio che Regulus sia incappato in qualche Auror da solo…” aveva borbottato Piton. “O forse è stato punito dal Signore Oscuro. Dubito che lo sapremo mai.”  
Malfoy si era accigliato: “Credo lo avremmo saputo, se il Signore Oscuro avesse dato ordine di uccidere uno dei nostri…”  
“Davvero? Io ho scoperto dopo tredici anni di non essere l’unica spia del Signore Oscuro,” aveva ribattuto Piton.  
“Hai ragione, era il caos. Ma era la nostra guerra, la nostra crociata, e attraverso la sua visione tutto sembrava chiaro.”  
“Ora mi domando se non l’abbia evocato tu, il Marchio, in un impeto di nostalgia,” aveva borbottato Piton.  
“No, te l’assicuro. Certo non posso negare di chiedermi, talvolta, dove saremmo arrivati se Lui non fosse caduto…”  
“Saremmo davvero arrivati da qualche parte?” aveva chiesto Piton, alzandosi.  
“Perché no? Se avessimo continuato a combattere fino alla calma, se avessimo oltrepassato la tempesta…”  
“E la vita sarebbe continuata così? Battute di caccia al babbano, come alla Coppa del mondo, e incontri con il Maestro, le sgomitate per mettersi in luce…”  
“Alla Coppa del Mondo ci siamo…lasciati trasportare,” aveva ammesso Malfoy. “Ci siamo sentiti di nuovo giovani, ardenti, pronti a combattere con gioia, con euforia, per plasmare un nuovo mondo.”  
“Me ne vado, prima che tu ti metta a declamare. Non siamo più giovani menti da plasmare. E alla Coppa del Mondo avete solo fatto la figura degli etilisti spaventati dall’avanzare del tempo,” lo aveva interrotto Piton, strappandogli un sorriso amaro.  
Il professore di Pozioni era passato a salutare Narcissa: “Tuo marito è nostalgico. So che succede più sovente quando tu sei arrabbiata con lui.”  
“Ci conosci troppo bene, Severus,” aveva risposto Narcissa.  
Il motivo dell’irritazione della donna lo aveva svelato Draco.  
“Professore!” aveva esclamato allegro quando aveva visto Piton. “Padre le ha raccontato della Coppa del Mondo? C’erano quattro babbani che…”  
“Non voglio più sentire una parola, su quella notte!” lo zittì sua madre. “Tuo padre ha agito in maniera impulsiva e sciocca! Coinvolgere il mio bambino nei tafferugli…”  
Draco era arrossito: “Ma…madre…”  
“Draco,” era intervenuto Piton. “Quello che è successo alla Coppa del Mondo non è un argomento di cui sia saggio parlare, in assoluto. Se te ne sentirò fare menzione a scuola te ne pentirai.”  
Il ragazzino se n’era andato scornato e Piton aveva rassicurato Narcissa: “Il Torneo Tremaghi fornirà un diversivo sufficiente. Dimenticheranno questa storia in un lampo.” Non era riuscito a trattenersi dal chiedere: “Tu dov’eri?”  
“Sono tornata a casa per lasciare i miei uomini a godersi i festeggiamenti. È la prima e l’ultima volta che permetto a Lucius di portare Draco con i suoi amici,” aveva riposto Narcissa. Poi aveva fissato Piton intensamente: “Le voci durante il primo anno di scuola di Draco…la fuga di Sirius…ora questo. Sta succedendo qualcosa, Severus?”  
“Non ci pensare, non ci pensate,” aveva risposto lui. “Distogli tuo marito da quel ridicolo stato d’animo, fallo infuriare: fagliela pagare in qualche modo!”  
“Che amico che sei!” aveva riso Narcissa accettando la sua rassicurazione.  
Piton aveva da tempo rinunciato alla possibilità di seguire il suo stesso consiglio. Aveva mille cose a cui pensare: il torneo, Karkaroff, Moody e, come sempre e per sempre, Harry Potter.  
  
“Tuo padre ha fatto commenti?” chiese Will, mentre lui e Liam uscivano dal salotto dei Warrington. “Riguardo…be’, lo sai.”  
Seguì l’amico verso le scale, un po’ sorpreso che avessero saltato l’usuale saluto al padrone di casa. Normalmente una visita allo studio di Damian Warrington era d’obbligo, ma era anche piuttosto anomalo che Liam lo invitasse due volte in meno di un mese. Durante tutte le estati precedenti quasi tutti i loro incontri erano avvenuti a casa di Will.  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle, le mani in tasca: “Ha letto il Profeta, e mi ha chiesto cos’era successo. Ma non ha detto granché.”  
Liam aveva raccontato sommariamente della notte della Coppa del Mondo, in piedi davanti a suo padre, seduto dietro la scrivania a scrutarlo attento, il bastone posato su una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta col Marchio Nero in prima pagina. Liam aveva aspettato sempre più teso, mani e mascella contratte, che il vecchio gli chiedesse con chi si trovava suo figlio durante gli scontri, se fosse stato dove sarebbe dovuto essere, se era stato l’anello debole della catena…  
Ma Damian Warrington lo aveva fissato in silenzio e poi congedato con stanchezza, senza critiche o lodi o richieste di alcun genere.  
“Tua madre?” chiese a Will.  
“Non pensavo che la cosa l’avrebbe turbata tanto…lasciami solo dire che era in ansia all’idea che uscissi di casa, oggi.”  
“Ma tu non le hai detto niente, giusto?” Liam lo guardò di sottecchi.  
“Il meno possibile. Ho cercato di distrarla con il Torneo Tremaghi,” rispose il biondo. “Fortuna che Elly ne ha parlato…”  
Non avevano parlato di molto altro, lui ed Euriale. La ragazza non era per niente ansiosa di ripensare ai loro giorni in campeggio. Doveva essersi spaventata davvero, ne aveva concluso Will. Prima avessero dimenticato la faccenda, meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.  
“Come sta Euriale?” gli chiese Liam, aprendo la porta della sua stanza. “Avete altri…incontri…in programma?”  
Will sospirò frustrato: “No. I suoi l’hanno presa peggio che mai. Dice che non la lasceranno più uscire fino al primo settembre…”  
Fece per seguire Liam nella sua camera, ma sbatté il naso contro qualcosa di duro, percosso da scariche di magia. Si ritrovò sdraiato a terra nel mezzo del corridoio, a seguito di un crack assordante.  
“Cosa cazzo è stato?!” domandò a Liam, che lo fissava interdetto con ancora le mani in tasca.  
Will era sempre entrato senza problemi in camera sua, nonostante il sigillo elfico sulla soglia.  
“Oh!” fece poi, mentre l’espressione perplessa lasciava il posto all’ilarità. “Il nostro Wallace è diventato un uomo!”  
“Eh?”  
Liam si piegò in due dalle risate davanti alla faccia confusa e irritata dell’amico.  
  
“Non ci hai raccontato niente, di te e Will…” disse Isabel a un certo punto.  
Madeline sbirciò Euriale con la coda dell’occhio: lei avrebbe evitato, la loro amica non sembrava di buon umore. Ma anche Isabel doveva essersene accorta, perché la sua domanda implicita non aveva affatto il tono malizioso che avrebbe potuto sfoggiare.  
“Uhm?” fece Euriale, continuando a sfogliare la sua rivista. “Ma sì, che vi ho raccontato di me e Will…” rispose con voce piatta.  
“Al campeggio, la mattina dopo. Ma poi non ne ahi più parlato,” insistette Isabel. “Sai per quanto tempo io non ho fatto altro che pensare e ripensare a quando io e Liam lo abbiamo fatto la prima volta?”  
“Settimane,” intervenne Madeline con vaga esasperazione. “Settimane intere.”  
“Appunto,” fece Isabel. Si arrampicò sul letto dell’amica. “Qualcosa è andato storto?” chiese gentilmente.  
“No,” ribatté Euriale. “Dopo cinque anni che ci conosciamo, ti stupisce ancora che abbiamo reazioni diverse?”  
“Non ne vuole parlare, Isabel,” chiuse la questione Madeline. Decise di cambiare argomento: “Tuo padre sarà impegnatissimo con il Torneo Tremaghi…”  
“Molto meno, ora, visto che hanno firmato i vari contratti…l’organizzazione pratica tocca all’Ufficio Giochi e Sport Magici,” ripose Euriale senza sforzarsi di partecipare alla conversazione, una volta che le sue amiche si misero a disquisire del Torneo.  
No, non aveva voglia di parlare di lei e Will. La prima sera era stata perfetta, ma nella sua mente non riusciva più a slegarla da quello che aveva provato la notte successiva. La confusione, lo spavento, gli scontri, e poi il senso di potere che aveva percepito nei suoi amici e in Will davanti agli altri purosangue amplificavano a dismisura le insicurezze legate alla sua empatia. Quante volte si era sentita a disagio all’idea di non riuscire a chiudere la mente, a mantenere il controllo vicino a Will? L’idea di essersi resa volontariamente tanto vulnerabile di fronte a qualcuno, proprio mentre scopriva quel nuovo potere, quella nuova sicurezza in lui era estremamente sgradevole. Il pensiero le scorreva viscido addosso, rovinando tutti i ricordi di quei giorni: aveva ceduto il controllo, si era resa inferiore.  
Si rendeva conto che era una reazione irrazionale ed esagerata, ma non poteva farci niente. Forse Olivier aveva ragione, e forse era anche vero che aveva assorbito quel concetto da Piton: Euriale credeva che il controllo fosse tutto. E ora non sapeva come fare a ritrovarlo.  
  
Quando il pesante portone d’ingresso del castello si era spalancato all’improvviso e Alastor Moody si era affacciato nell’ammutolita Sala Grande, Piton era sobbalzato come molti altri. Né aveva ripreso il controllo di sé mentre il vecchio Auror avanzava fino al tavolo degli insegnanti, il clung sgraziato del suo passo che riecheggiava sotto l’alto soffitto in tempesta e gli sguardi affascinati e inquieti degli studenti.  
Aveva creduto di essere pronto a quell’incontro, i suoi nervi tesi gli andavano ripetendo da giorni che prima fosse avvenuto, meglio sarebbe stato. E improvvisamente Piton avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per evitare che l’occhio magico di Moody si posasse su di lui. L’Auror non lo aveva, ai tempi della Guerra: Piton non sapeva di preciso come se lo fosse procurato, se a seguito di una ferita o come strumento di difesa, per il quale sacrificare, letteralmente, un occhio della testa. Fatto stava che Moody riemergeva dal passato come un incubo, e ancora più spaventoso di quello che Piton ricordava.  
Mentre il vecchio si sedeva, ancora avvolto nel suo mantello, e afferrava un piatto, bevendo dalla propria fiaschetta, Piton si domandò con una punta di vergogna e irritazione perché il pensiero di Moody lo spaventasse tanto. Forse perché Moody era il _nemico_?  
Piton aveva avuto molti nemici, nella sua vita, in ogni fase di essa. Tobias Piton era stato il primo, senza dubbi, ma molti altri erano venuti dopo di lui: Potter e la sua banda, dal primo anno di scuola a quando avevano affiancato Silente nella lotta contro il Signore Oscuro e i suoi Mangiamorte (e in cuor suo, Piton continuava a considerare Sirius Black un nemico: poteva essersi convinto che non era responsabile della morte di Lily, ma aveva pur sempre tentato di ucciderlo per gioco, per uno _scherzo_ ); aveva avuto nemici tra le fila del Signore Oscuro, altri Mangiamorte gelosi della sua posizione, conquistata al prezzo della sua libertà, dei suoi scrupoli, della sua compassione, e non li aveva mai considerati altro che insetti molesti, assolutamente incapaci di rivaleggiare con lui in quanto a intelligenza, e quindi di nuocergli in alcun modo significativo; Bellatrix Lestrange era stata sua nemica, da un certo momento, ma lui se l’era aspettato (e d’altronde: come avrebbe potuto Bella metterlo in difficoltà senza ammettere qualcosa a cui non riusciva nemmeno a pensare?); gli Auror erano stati suoi nemici, loro nemici. Avevano combattuto per fermarli, per arrestarli, per ucciderli. Piton aveva lottato per la propria vita in più di un’occasione. Ma non aveva mai avuto paura di loro, timore di incontrali a Diagon Alley o in una strada qualunque dopo la fine della Guerra. Non aveva avuto la minima esitazione ad affrontare Edward Sanders, al torneo di duello dei ragazzi.  
Perché allora Moody era diverso? Di sicuro non intendeva perdere tempo a convincere lo scettico Auror della sua lealtà a Silente (come avrebbe potuto: lui stesso a volte ne dubitava), che il quel vecchio paranoico continuasse pure a crederlo un ex-Mangiamorte da sorvegliare.  
Forse il problema era Hogwarts, realizzò Piton all’improvviso, mentre la Sala ricominciava a risuonare del consueto brusio che accompagnava ogni banchetto. Già altre volte Piton si era ritrovato inaspettatamente sollevato all’idea di non dover tollerare Auror sul terreno della scuola, come quando Caramell era venuto ad arrestare Hagrid, al tempo dell’apertura della Camera dei Segreti. Era questo, il problema? Hogwarts era sempre stata una casa, per lui. Da tredici anni, era il luogo in cui era stato più al sicuro, nascosto al mondo, padrone di sé e della sua vita, anche se da quando Harry Potter era arrivato a scuola le cose erano un po’ diverse.  
Era il pensiero che Moody _fosse a Hogwarts_ che lo spaventava?  
Non poteva fare niente, a riguardo: neppure innalzare l’ostile difesa che aveva riservato a Lupin l’anno prima: non poteva trattare il vecchio Auror come il patetico, bisognoso Lupin. Il nemico era nella sua casa, e l’unica strada praticabile era evitarlo e ignorarlo.  
  
Nessuno degli annunci della serata sembrava congeniale a Liam e Will, e neppure a Isabel.  
“Annullare il campionato di quidditch è davvero una stronzata,” ringhiò Liam fissando il Preside con odio.  
Anche gli altri membri della squadra erano assolutamente sconvolti.  
Malfoy sproloquiava sull’incapacità di Silente di gestire due cose alla volta: “L’età ormai gli impedisce di prendere decisioni sensate! Non avrebbero dovuto affidargli l’organizzazione di un evento del genere: rischia di renderci ridicoli agli occhi di Durmstrang!”  
“Non è giusto!” esclamò Isabel, indignata, buttando all’indietro i capelli e fissando a sua volta Silente. “Avresti dovuto essere capitano! E chi diavolo è, _quello_?” aggiunse con tono stridulo e lamentoso, indicando il loro nuovo professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. “È ridotto peggio di Kettleburn. Poteva andare peggio? Perdere Lupin per ritrovarci con quel…quel…”  
“Non so se ti consolerà, Isabel, ma credo proprio che Piton si sia pentito di aver fatto cacciare Lupin,” le ripose Euriale, a voce bassa, “perché quello è Alastor Moody, ex Auror e cacciatore di Mangiamorte.”  
Lei aveva letto il suo nome nelle cronache dei vecchi processi. Non aveva idea di come lo conoscesse Will. Lo scrutò preoccupata, ma senza sfiorarlo.  
“McIver? È uno degli amici di Sanders?” gli chiese Liam, dimenticando per un attimo la propria delusione.  
“No,” ripose il ragazzo, l’avversione che provava che si attenuava lentamente mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dal tavolo degli insegnanti. “Lo conosco di fama…me ne ha parlato Cartright,” spiegò agli altri.  
“Credete che sia qui in seguito a quello che è successo alla Coppa del Mondo?” chiese Madeline.  
“Forse è per via della fuga di Black…”  
“Può darsi,” concesse Madeline, “ma in ogni caso, suggerisco che impariamo da nostri errori. Difficile che Moody sia bendisposto nei nostri confronti: evitiamo di lasciarci provocare, o di sembrare troppo colpevoli o ostili. Un anno come quello della Camera dei Segreti mi basta e avanza.”  
Tutti annuirono, poi sbirciarono di sottecchi Will.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle: “Posso farlo. Non ho niente di personale, con lui. E ho pensieri più piacevoli, per la testa, al momento,” concluse, facendo l’occhiolino a Euriale.  
Lei provò a sorridere, ma scoprì di non averne tanta voglia.  
Isabel sbuffò: “Scendiamo. Non voglio più vedere quell’orribile faccia e quell’occhio rivoltante finché non sarà necessario.”  
  
  
Note:  
Finalmente è tornato in scena Piton!  
Ho scelto di immaginare che neppure Malfoy fosse completamente certo dell'innocenza di Sirius, principalmente perchè se lo avesse saputo lui lo avrebbe saputo anche Piton, e sarebbe stato un pensiero difficile da nascondere a Silente, anche per il professore di Pozioni (anche se non nego che ci avrebbe certamente provato...). Che i Mangiamorte non sappiano cos'è successoa  Regulus è invece l'unica spiegazione possibile: altrimenti Voldemort avrebbe potuto sospettare qualcosa, dietro la sua scomparsa...  
Per finire, sono sicura che all'elfa Foxy non importi un bel niente se Will abbia o meno fatto sesso: non è quella la ragione per cui il sigillo elfico lo riconosce come un adulto, adesso. Ma mi divertiva l'idea che Liam lo pensasse e lo prendesse in giro per questo.  
Ho detto tutto? Spero di sì.  
A presto!


	42. Sesto anno. Capitolo 5

 

## Capitolo 5

  
Mentre risaliva ai piani superiori del castello, arrivò all’orecchio di Piton il rumore di passi sgraziati. Un clung di legno che rimbombava assurdo e inaspettato sotto le volte dei sotterranei. Per un attimo l’uomo pensò che si trattasse di uno scherzo della sua mente, un’eco delle paure della sera precedente, quando Moody era entrato in Sala Grande nel bel mezzo della tempesta.  
Ma in fondo al corridoio apparve davvero Alastor Moody, fendendo il gruppetto di studenti di Tassorosso che aveva appena terminato la lezione di Pozioni, e trascinandosi dietro un Draco Malfoy con l’aria più arruffata, umiliata e velenosa che Piton avesse mai visto.  
“Che succede?” domandò.  
L’effetto combinato della sua voce secca e dell’occhio magico di Moody che perlustrava il corridoio riuscirono a trasformare i sotterranei in un deserto. Non appena l’ultimo paio di piedi si affrettò a girare l’angolo, Malfoy si divincolò dalla presa di Moody e corse a nascondersi dietro Piton.  
“La professoressa McGranitt mi ha consigliato di parlare con te, Piton. Il signor Malfoy si è comportato in modo indegno e vigliacco, attaccando alle spalle un compagno. Ho ritenuto opportuno correggerlo, anche se forse è il buon esempio, che gli manca…” sorrise Moody.  
Piton scambiò una rapida occhiata con Malfoy. Non aveva neanche bisogno della Legilimanzia, per sapere di chi si stava parlando. Il ragazzino riabbassò gli occhi, sconvolto e tremante di rabbia.  
“E come l’avrebbe corretto, professor Moody?” domandò Piton, cercando di non pensare a quanto l’espressione di Malfoy gli aveva ricordato se stesso.  
“Trasfigurazione,” rispose l’ex-Auror, con indifferenza. “La McGranitt mi ha ricordato che i professori normalmente non lo fanno. Me lo ricorderò per il futuro.”  
“Cosa?!” strillò Piton.  
Si chinò di nuovo su Malfoy, afferrandogli le braccia per guardarlo negli occhi: ecco l’atrio davanti alla Sala Grande, il capannello di ragazzini in divise nere stranamente torreggianti su di lui…ed eccoli allontanarsi, sparire verso il basso, appena prima della sensazione di _precipitare_ …  
Malfoy si divincolò e Piton allentò la sua stretta.  
“Avresti potuto ferirlo!” sibilò a Moody con furia.  
“Non credo, i furetti sono così leggeri…e le lezioni imparate duramente sono quelle che non si dimenticano, no?” rispose il vecchio.  
Moody doveva essere più pazzo di quanto Silente si era concesso di credere, si disse Piton allarmato.  
“Ti porto in Infermeria,” comunicò a Malfoy e cominciò a sospingerlo verso le scale.  
“Dobbiamo scambiare due parole, Piton,” fece Moody.  
“Ha già detto e fatto anche troppo, professore!” ringhiò lui in risposta.  
“Ricorda il messaggio per tuo padre, ragazzo!” gridò loro dietro l’ex-Auror.  
Incredibile, si disse Piton: Moody era a Hogwarts da nemmeno ventiquattro ore e già si comportava come la guardia del corpo di Potter. E dannazione a Malfoy: possibile che fosse sempre pronto a cacciarsi nei guai? Perché non poteva stare lontano da Potter?  
“Quale sarebbe, il messaggio per tuo padre?” chiese a bassa voce.  
“Che Moody tiene d’occhio suo figlio come si deve,” piagnucolò il ragazzino.  
Dannazione. Era quello il grande senso dell’onore del famoso Alastor Moody? Trasfigurare un ragazzino e minacciare suo padre? Cosa si sarebbe sentito autorizzato a fare Lucius, in risposta? Non che potesse fare alcunché…non si poteva pensare di cercare vendetta contro un Auror, e contro quell’Auror in particolare. Ma non poteva certo chiedere a Draco di non invocare l’intervento paterno, dirgli che era stato ferito ed umiliato e avrebbe dovuto accettarlo e basta. Piton sapeva perfettamente quanto la vita potesse essere ingiusta. Ma che i Malfoy fossero in grado di accettarlo era un altro paio di maniche.  
Piton si fermò davanti alla porta dell’Infermeria e guardò il ragazzo: “Moody è pazzo, e pericoloso. Starai lontano da lui, vero?”  
Malfoy lo fissò: “La pagherà?”  
Piton sospirò, stizzito: “Non lo so. È improbabile. Silente sarà ovviamente sordo ad ogni lamentela. Stari lontano da lui, al riparo?” insistette.  
“Sì,” promise controvoglia il ragazzino. “È tutta colpa di San Potter…” aggiunse sottovoce con astio.  
“Come sempre,” gli diede ragione Piton.  
Sempre Potter, e i suoi compagni Grifondoro. Protetti e osannati, scusati per ogni loro mancanza. Be’, _lui_ non era disposto a perdonare nulla.  
  
Le chiacchiere sul torneo Tremaghi sembravano seguirli ovunque andassero. Nella sala comune di Serpeverde erano più frequenti le lamentele per la sospensione del quidditch e il timore che la gestione di Silente dell’evento avrebbe in qualche modo favorito Grifondoro, ma altrove prevalevano l’eccitazione per le meraviglie a cui si diceva avrebbero assistito e per l’incontro con gli studenti di altre scuole di magia.  
I Tassorosso non vedevano l’ora di mostrarsi amichevoli con i loro ospiti e di impegnarsi a fondo per rendere il loro soggiorno piacevole e proficuo; i Grifondoro non facevano che proclamare che il campione della scuola avrebbe dovuto avere il coraggio di un leone, per affrontare le terribili prove del Torneo; Corvonero rifletteva sulle sfide d’ingegno che avrebbe comportato partecipare a gare di magia con allievi tanto diversi da loro.  
Madeline, con sorpresa degli altri, era entusiasta quanto gli studenti delle altre Case, all’idea del Torneo.  
“Possibile che nessuno di voi lo veda nella giusta prospettiva?” stava dicendo a Liam. “Un Torneo di Magia! È persino meglio di un Torneo di Duello…”  
“Non so, Maddie…non è che mi importi poi molto di socializzare con quelli di Durmastrang. Questo è un dannato anno tranquillo, niente esami, né cazzate, ho poche materie da seguire…avrei preferito godermi il ruolo da capitano della squadra,” le ripose l’amico. Occhieggiò Isabel, poco più avanti nel corridoio, che parlava fitto con Euriale, mentre Will sbuffava annoiato accanto a loro. “Credi che le importi che io non sia capitano?” fece a bassa voce.  
“Sai quanto le importerebbe, se tu fossi Campione di Hogwarts?” ribatté Madeline. “Non ci hai pensato? Ecco perché dico che non lo vedete nella giusta prospettiva: pensa al prestigio di essere Campione, pensa al potere di avere l’intera scuola alle tue spalle, pensa alla gloria! Non ti senti _bruciare_ al pensiero?” lo incalzò Madeline, alzando inconsciamente la voce.  
Liam ci pensò per un attimo e sorrise un poco.  
“Visto? Questa è la reazione giusta,” gli disse Madeline, facendolo ridere.  
“Hai ragione, va bene. Ma non sappiamo ancora nulla del Torneo. E se appena Silente avrà voce in capitolo, il Campione sarà un deficiente di Grifondoro…”  
“Sarà un giudice imparziale, a scegliere.”  
Liam rivolse all’amica un’occhiata condiscendente.  
“Comunque, c’è la questione dell’età,” continuò. “Diciassette anni compiuti.”  
“Ma compiuti quando?” fece Madeline. “BeauxBatons e Durmstrang arriveranno a ottobre. Se i Campioni venissero selezionati alla fine del mese…”  
Liam rimase a bocca aperta, poi si riscosse: “Allora potremmo partecipare.”  
Lui e Madeline erano nati il 24 e il 27 ottobre.  
Madeline gli sorrise, gli occhi accesi, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Tu ci hai pensato seriamente?” le chiese Liam, avvicinandosi un po’.  
“Be’, sì. Da quando Elly ce l’ha detto…ho fantasticato. Ma ora che so che forse c’è la concreta possibilità di farlo…” Rialzò lo sguardo e gli piantò gli occhi in faccia: “Non voglio aspettare altri due anni per dimostrare quello che so fare.”  
Lei non era un Prefetto, non era il capitano della squadra di quidditch. Con tutta probabilità avrebbe passato l’anno a trattenersi, alle lezioni di Difesa, per non scoprirsi troppo con quel Moody. Non poteva pensare di dover aspettare di diplomarsi e diventare Spezzaincantesimi per mettersi alla prova. L’idea del Torneo Tremaghi era una ventata di aria fresca, un vento gelido e potente che la esaltava.  
Liam annuì, serio: “Ok. Ci sto.” Ghignò: “E poi, quanto manderebbe fuori di testa i Weasley, avere un Campione Serpeverde?”  
“Al diavolo i Weasley, e al diavolo la scuola. Lo farei per me sola,” rispose Madeline stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Liam gliele circondò con un braccio: “Perché ci tenevi a convincermi?”  
Madeline gli sorrise: “Non ho paura della concorrenza. Ed è un peccato, che tu non sia capitano.”  
“Come è un peccato che non si possa avere uno stramaledetto club di duello, e che tu ne sia la Presidentessa,” replicò l’altro.  
Non aveva molte occasioni di dimostrare supporto a Madeline, mentre l’amica era sempre stata sotto uno striscione, durante le sue partite d quidditch.  
“Sdolcinato,” commentò Madeline.  
Liam rise e la rivide nella sua mente scattare e prendere sotto tiro Lee Jordan, nella classe di Rüf, e poi alla Coppa del Mondo, in pantaloncini e maglietta, con la bacchetta in pugno e gli occhi che promettevano battaglia a chiunque si fosse messo sulla sua strada. Fu colpito dal pensiero che era davvero una fortuna, che Madeline fosse dalla loro parte.  
Gli altri si erano fermati ad aspettarli sulla porta dell’aula.  
“Vediamo questo tizio,” fece Madeline.  
“Non sopporto neppure di guardarlo,” rispose Isabel, incrociando le braccia e arricciando le labbra con disgusto.  
“Non facciamo tardi,” li esortò Euriale. “Non facciamoci notare.”  
I Corvonero erano già quasi tutti ai loro posti, composti ma eccitati all’idea della prima lezione di Moody.  
“Forse il professor Moody replicherà lo spettacolo e trasformerà un altro Serpeverde in un furetto,” disse Roger Davies quando i ragazzi entrarono.  
“Perché dovrebbe? Nessuno di noi avrebbe bisogno di attaccarti alle spalle, per umiliarti in duello,” gli ripose Madeline.  
“Ouch,” replicò Davies, massaggiandosi il petto in corrispondenza del cuore e sorridendo.  
Madeline sbuffò, leggermente divertita.  
“Credete che romperà le palle, con questa stoia di Malfoy?” domandò Liam agli altri.  
“Sembra più una cosa che farebbe Piton,” ammise Euriale.  
“No, penso di no,” ripose Will. “Ieri non ha fatto commenti…”  
Lui aveva già incontrato Moody alla capanna di Hagrid il giorno prima.  
Will aveva raggiunto il professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche per cominciare ufficialmente il suo Apprendistato, dopo gli accordi che avevano preso l’anno prima a giugno e poi per lettera. Stava aiutando Hagrid a spostare delle casse che contenevano delle creature ibride (il Guardiacaccia riteneva che Will potesse basare almeno uno dei suoi progetti di ricerca su di loro, qualunque cosa fossero…) quando Moody era arrivato zoppicando, il rumore della gamba di legno attutito e gorgogliante sul terreno umido.  
“Professor Moody! Che bella sorpresa! È un piacere rivederla, non sa che piacere sapere che è a scuola,” aveva esclamato Hagrid, facendoglisi incontro per stringergli la mano.  
“Hagrid. Non c’è altro posto dove sarebbe stato più utile trovarmi…” aveva riposto Moody, lasciandosi scrollare il braccio dal gigantesco Guardiacaccia, l’occhio blu elettrico che scandagliava i dintorni, il sentiero, la capanna, Will e le casse.  
“Venga dentro, professore, che ci facciamo un tè o un goccio alla salute, prima che piove,” aveva proposto Hagrid.  
L’Auror continuava a fissarlo, così Will aveva mormorato un ‘buonasera’ privo di ogni inflessione o entusiasmo, continuando a occuparsi di quei crostacei grigiastri. La punizione di Malfoy aveva già fatto il giro della scuola almeno due volte, e nonostante tutta l’antipatia verso quel bastardello arrogante, Will era un Serpeverde e non poteva non schierarsi dalla sua parte. Ma non poteva nemmeno permettersi di mostrarsi troppo ostile, come Madeline aveva sottolineato pochi giorni prima.  
“Rischi di prendere un bell’acquazzone, McIver, se non torni al castello. Non ti preoccupare, posso finire da solo,” aveva detto Hagrid. “McIver è il mio Apprendista, professore. Ci sa fare con gli animali, già dai tempi di Kettleburn, eh?”  
“McIver?” aveva ripetuto Moody, e Will si era preparato a fingere di essere muto e sordo, ma il professore non aveva fatto commenti.  
“Un ragazzo che si impegna, McIver,” aveva continuato Hagrid, ignaro della rigidità di Will. “Allora, per quel goccetto…”  
Moody aveva riportato entrambi gli occhi su di lui: “Non sarò io a impedirtelo, ma sai che ho con me le mie scorte sicure,” e aveva estratto dal mantello una fiaschetta metallica. “Comunque non dirò di no a un bel fuoco e a un riparo,” aveva aggiunto, accennando a dirigersi verso la capanna. “Tu è davvero meglio che torni al castello, ragazzo,” aveva detto a Will.  
E questo era quanto. Will si era fatto l’idea che l’uomo non avrebbe rinfacciato loro le colpe dei padri o la fama oscura di Serpeverde, se non gliene avessero dato valido motivo (in fin dei conti, Malfoy se l’era cercata). Lui non intendeva fornirglielo: non aveva più tredici anni, sapeva controllarsi. Stava lentamente comprendendo a fondo il concetto su cui aveva visto Liam sbattere il muso tante volte da bambino, prima che anche lui imparasse la lezione. Perdere il controllo non serviva a niente.  
Will sbirciò con la coda dell’occhio Euriale mentre tutti si sedevano verso il fondo dell’aula, ai posti rimasti liberi. A essere del tutto onesti, per Will il problema più urgente non era Moody, ma ben altro: che cavolo aveva fatto a Euriale per farla incazzare così con lui? Quando erano con gli altri sembrava che andasse tutto bene, ma quando restavano da soli (non che fosse successo spesso, eh) la sua fidanzata era distante e decisamente poco propensa a dedicarsi a lui. Il pensiero era incredibile, per Will, contando quanto a lui mancava  restare solo con Euriale, specie da dopo la Coppa del Mondo. E aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che fossero sulla stesa lunghezza d’onda, su quella faccende, prima. Quindi cos’era cambiato? Forse in campeggio le cose non erano andate bene come credeva lui? Cosa aveva sbagliato?  
Si accorse appena che Moody era entrato nell’aula, annunciato dal rumore della sua gamba di legno. Dovette costringersi a guardarlo quando l’uomo ordinò di mettere via i manuali con voce secca, mentre il resto della classe sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra.  
“Corvonero e Serpeverde, sesto anno,” cominciò il professore, scorrendo il registro con un occhio solo. “Sia il professor Vitious che il professor Lupin mi hanno parlato bene di voi, quindi mi aspetto molto.” I Corvonero gonfiarono il petto, scintillanti d’orgoglio. “Un’intera classe di duellanti, eh? Vedremo di mettere a frutto quello che sapete fare,” riprese, iniziando a camminare tra i banchi, osservando tutti con attenzione, “ma sappiate che combattere le forze oscure non è la stessa cosa che mettersi in mostra su una pedana da duello. Misurarsi con un avversario che mira a uccidere significa lottare con tutti se stessi, a volte sacrificare qualcosa per sopravvivere…VIGILANZA COSTANTE!” abbaiò all’improvviso davanti al banco di Isabel, che aveva tenuto ostinatamente lo sguardo basso, evitando il suo viso.  
Lei sobbalzò, come il resto della classe, e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, prima di riaprirli e sollevarli lentamente sulla faccia di Moody.  
“Un combattimento per la vita richiederà tutta la sua attenzione, signorina…?”  
“Gascoyne-De Atienza,” ripose Isabel a denti stretti.  
“Vorrà sempre tenere lo sguardo sul suo avversario, Gascoyne-De Atienza, quando combatterà per la vita. Non avrà tempo per i pensieri frivoli, o per farsi prendere dalla paura o dal disgusto,” disse Moody, sorridendole e regalandole una perfetta visuale di naso mozzo, cicatrici e occhio magico.  
“Ora non sto combattendo per la vita, professore,” replicò Isabel.  
“Oh, certo, ora no,” le diede ragione Moody con dolcezza. “Ma chi non impara a prestare attenzione, a _vigilare costantemente_ , nella mia aula, rischia di impararlo troppo tardi, là fuori nel mondo, dove le forze oscure sono numerose e capaci dei travestimenti più subdoli.” Finalmente si allontanò dallo sguardo d’odio di Isabel e si rivolse a tutta la classe: “Quest’anno vedremo Maledizioni e Contro-Maledizioni di Prima Classe, Incantesimi Non-Verbali, Creature Oscure Superiori e Semi-Umane. E vedremo di insegnarvi davvero come si combatte da mago a mago, quando la sconfitta non un’opzione.”  
  
Di sicuro Piton non si aspettava di rivedere il volto devastato dalle cicatrici di Moody già la sera successiva, soprattutto nei sotterranei, a pochi passi dal suo ufficio.  
Si immobilizzò a distanza di sicurezza, cercando di fissare lo sguardo sull’occhio sano di Moody, ignorando quello magico, che saettava lungo la sua figura, rimbalzava sulle pareti di pietra e occasionalmente si rovesciava all’indietro nel cranio, cercando, pareva a Piton, la sua porta.  
“Professor Moody…avevo pensato che il Preside le avrebbe riservato gli alloggi del primo piano, data la condizione della sua gamba,” gli disse freddo.  
“Risparmiami i convenevoli, Piton. Ti ho detto che dovevamo parlare, e la mia gamba non c’entra nulla,” replicò Moody bruscamente, fissando entrambi gli occhi su di lui e riservandogli una smorfia di disgusto. “Ti posso comunque assicurare che la mia gamba non mi ha mai impedito di dare la caccia alla peggior feccia di questo mondo. Non mi impedirebbe certo di occuparmi di _te_ , se fossi tanto stupido da estrarre la bacchetta magica ora.”  
Piton sciolse di scatto le mani che aveva intrecciato nelle maniche della veste e che avevano accarezzato nervosamente la sua bacchetta, pensando che la gamba malconcia dell’ex-Auror non gli aveva neanche impedito di attaccare un quattordicenne, il giorno prima. Piton valutò se ricordarglielo, poi decise di attenersi al piano che aveva stabilito per Moody: evitare ogni scontro, se appena possibile.  
“Che ragione avrei di farlo?” chiese, cercando di apparire solo seccato.  
L’ex-Auror sorrise, stendendo le sue numerose cicatrici: “Chissà? Potrebbe rivelarsi una tentazione troppo forte…”  
“Si può sapere cosa vuoi, Moody? Credevo avessi detto di essere qui per un motivo…” lo interrogò Piton, serrando i denti.  
“Esatto. Sono qui per perquisire il tuo ufficio.”  
Piton sbatté le palpebre.  
“Il mio ufficio?” ripeté poi, un sorriso sgradevole che si allargava sul suo viso. “Non credo proprio.”  
“Oh, invece sì. Ieri mi sei sfuggito per rifugiarti in Infermeria, ma ora siamo entrambi qui,” rispose Moody, muovendo un paio di passi male assortiti verso d lui. “Perquisirò il tuo ufficio, e mi accerterò che tu non abbia niente da nascondere. Sta sicuro che ti terrò d’occhio e avrò sempre un pensiero rivolto a te.”  
L’orrido occhio blu elettrico tremò nell’orbita.  
Piton dovette combattere il moto di repulsione che stava per farlo indietreggiare: “Con che _autorità_ pensi di poter venire qui a darmi ordini? Non sei più un Auror da parecchio, e per ragioni più che valide, si dice…”  
Moody rise: “Credi che si qualcosa che si smette di essere? Non funziona così. Silente lo sa. Ecco perché mi ha voluto ad Hogwarts.”  
“Di certo non per perquisire il mio ufficio!” ringhiò Piton.  
L’eco delle parole di Moody lo colpì all’improvviso: ‘potrebbe rivelarsi una tentazione troppo forte’. La sua furia vacillò un istante. Era la giustificazione con cui Silente rifiutava sempre la sua richiesta di insegnare difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
Possibile? Che Silente non si fidasse davvero di lui come professava? ‘Perché no, ha creduto a Black e non a te,’ gli ricordò la sua mente.  
“Non ho niente da nascondere,” si sforzò di proseguire.  
Il sorriso di Moody si allargò: “Allora non hai motivo di impedirmi di dare un’occhiata, giusto? Andiamo, Piton. Facciamolo con le buone.” Il vecchio si scostò, facendogli spazio nel corridoio. “Dopo di te.”  
Aveva scelta? Poteva rifiutare, pretendere l’intervento di Silente? Immaginò il Preside ribadirgli il suo sostegno e allo stesso tempo esortarlo a collaborare con Moody. No, non aveva davvero scelta. Né correre da Silente sarebbe bastato a zittire la voce nella sua testa: ‘Non ha creduto a _te_ ’.  
“Se non c’è altro modo di placare la tua paranoia,” disse a Moody, aggredendo i pochi metri che lo separavano dalla porta del suo ufficio.  
Disattivò il talismano sullo stipite con un incantesimo non-verbale e gesti il più possibile vaghi. Aprì con riluttanza la porta e si voltò a guardare Moody.  
Il clung della sua gamba di legno riecheggiò tra le volte del soffitto, assieme a un passo leggero.  
Sulla soglia, l’ex-Auror fece cenno di precederlo: “Non sono un tipo che ama le sorprese.”  
Imprecando tra i denti, Piton gli fece strada nel suo ufficio, e rimase a fissarlo torvo in centro alla stanza. Moody avanzò circospetto, levando la bacchetta e borbottando tra sé.  
“Ti sei messo comodo. Hai scavato un bel nido confortevole…” commentò osservando l’imponente scrivania, gli scaffali colmi di libri e il divanetto contro la parete, prima di passare ad esaminare gli ingredienti nei barattoli su mensole e ripiani, gli oggetti più rari e curiosi che Piton aveva collezionato durante i suoi anni di ricerche come Pozionista.  
In realtà, il suo ufficio era rimasto spoglio a lungo, dopo che lui aveva cominciato a insegnare.  
Non aveva foto di famiglia da appendere, i pochi cimeli della sua adolescenza rievocavano solo ricordi dolorosi e non sopportava di posarci sopra gli occhi. Il suo ufficio somigliava di più a una cella monastica, o forse alla cella di Azkaban che aveva evitato, e a lui andava bene così. Era anche perfetto per intimorire i suoi nuovi studenti, quanti di loro avevano pensato che un ragazzo di 21 anni appena diventato professore sarebbe stato facile da raggirare.  
Per anni era stata la soluzione ideale: niente attorno a lui a ricordargli chi era, chi era stato; niente a riflettere all’esterno quello che provava; niente che non fosse freddo, minaccioso, tagliente o disgustoso. La sua aula e il laboratorio erano ancora così. Ma il suo ufficio…  
Poco alla volta, senza rendersene conto, Piton aveva riscoperto l’orgoglio per le sue capacità (quelle stesse capacità che l’ambizione aveva rivoltato contro di lui) e invece di usarlo rivestito di sarcasmo e veleno contro i suoi studenti, gli aveva permesso di manifestarsi. Ed ecco apparire un’ampolla di cristallo pregiato per contenere poche gocce di un distillato di valore incalcolabile, un’urna con dentro la radice perfetta, colta nelle migliori condizioni immaginabili, preservata dal tempo, ode all’impeccabilità e alla fermezza della sua mano. La sete di conoscenza che lo aveva spinto a cercare il potere, mitigata e plasmata in erudizione, nei suoi libri, nei codici, nelle pergamene antiche e nelle riviste attuali che ospitavano le sue scoperte. Accanto a tutto questo, un’infinità di segni più piccoli che testimoniavano che Severus Piton era vivo, esisteva, aveva gusti e conoscenze.  
E ora Moody frugava tra le cose che gli appartenevano, con gli occhi e con le mani, sfogliava i suoi libri esponendo la magia che li permeava, controllava _le sue lettere,_ conservate in un piccolo scrigno sulla scrivania (“Siamo rimasti in contatto con i vecchi amici, Piton?”), rovesciava i cassetti sul piano, esaminando con osceno compiacimento anche gli oggetti più insignificanti: appunti personali, compiti da correggere, un’ampolla da viaggio contenente un rimedio per il mal di schiena (il vecchio l’annusò, con quel suo naso smozzicato), un elastico per capelli che De Atienza doveva aver dimenticato in giro l’anno prima, i biglietti di invito con l’elegante calligrafia di Narcissa, e…  
Piton allungò la mano prima di pensare, ma arrestò il gesto quasi all’istante.  
“Una bacchetta?” chiese Moody, studiando con cura il legno scuro e sottile. “Di chi è questa bacchetta, Piton?” chiese sospettoso, spostando lo sguardo sul volto del professore di Pozioni.  
“Di mia madre,” ringhiò sottovoce lui.  
“Ah, sì? Dovrò accertarmene…”  
“Vuoi scrivere a Olivander? Fa come se fossi a casa tua,” rispose Piton, accennando alla scrivania ingombra della piccola e ripetitiva quotidianità.  
“Ci sono altri modi. Prior Incantatio,” disse Moody, puntando la propria bacchetta sull’altra.  
L’eco fumosa di un innocuo incantesimo domestico si levò dalla bacchetta scura e svanì dopo poco.  
“Allora? Niente di oscuro, direi,” sibilò Piton. “Cominci a sentirti soddisfatto, Moody? O vuoi restare tutta la notte?”  
“Niente di oscuro, dici, Piton?” replicò l’ex-Auror. “La tua biblioteca è piuttosto interessante, invece.”  
“Sono…nessuno è un testo proibito,” ribatté lui.  
“Non tutti sarebbero della medesima opinione,” fece Moody. Il suo occhio magico si fissò su Piton. “Che c’è lì?”  
“La mia dispensa,” ripose l’uomo, rigido.  
“La tua dispensa personale? E il laboratorio?”  
Piton fece un brusco cenno d’assenso.  
“Fatti da parte, Piton. Ti vedo attraverso, ma non sei incorporeo.”  
Si mise da parte. All’occhiata di Moody spalancò la porticina di legno della dispensa con un gesto ampio del braccio, a distanza.  
Moody controllò il locale, ma rimase fermo: “Sai già come funziona…”  
Controllandosi a stento, Piton lo precedette nella dispensa.  
Moody lo costrinse ad aprire ogni armadietto, ogni anta. Vedere le sue scorte così accessibili, come pronte a essere razziate, era quasi peggio che veder frugata la sua corrispondenza. Fissò con odio la schiena dell’altro uomo, sentendosi la faccia bruciare, chiedendosi come dovesse apparire la scena dall’esterno. L’idea che qualcuno, magari De Atienza, assistesse per caso a quella violazione della sua privacy e del suo lavoro mentre lui osservava impotente era dannatamente umiliante.  
“Ti ricordo che ti ho sempre sott’occhio,” gracchiò Moody, intento nell’inventario di tutti i suoi ingredienti. “Nel caso pensassi di attaccarmi alle spalle…”  
Piton non ripose.  
“Hai un bel po’ di roba che si potrebbe usare per preparati illegali…o veleni.”  
“Di nuovo, niente di proibito. Gli studenti del quarto e del sesto anno devono cimentarsi nella preparazione di antidoti. Non serve che ti spieghi perché sono necessari anche gli ingredienti del veleno da contrastare: ricorderai la Terza Legge di Golpalott, spero,” rispose fissando l’occhio blu elettrico di Moody.  
Il vecchio zoppicò verso di lui: “E non servirà che io ricordi a _te_ quante sostanze illegali e veleni il ministero ha sequestrato dalle case della feccia che ha servito i l signore Oscuro, quando sono, oh così provvidenzialmente, rinsaviti. Ti sei scelto davvero un bel nido, Piton,” disse ancora, abbassando la voce. “Lontano dal Ministero, sotto l’ala di Silente…un’intera sezione della Biblioteca dedicata al tuo hobby preferito, e la scusa perfetta per conservare gli ingredienti per le tue pozioni…”  
“Silente mi ha voluto qui!” rispose Piton, scoprendo i denti.  
Moody gli sorrise, la grottesca voragine che aveva al posto della narice destra più evidente che mai: “Silente però ha voluto anche me, qui. O sbaglio?” Continuò a farsi avanti, costringendo Piton a indietreggiare, poi lo superò. “Non mi inganni, e non mi coglierai di sorpresa. Vigilanza costante!” strillò, dal centro dell’ufficio, prima di uscire e allontanarsi nei sotterranei.  
Il professore di Pozioni rimase sulla soglia della dispensa, cercando di rallentare il respiro. Rinunciò, e prese a sbattere ante e porte, richiudendo tutto ciò che Moody aveva voluto spalancare. Cercando di cancellare ogni traccia del passaggio dell’ex-Auror.


	43. Sesto anno. Capitolo 6

 

## Capitolo 6

  
  
Isabel non era tipo da indugiare su una soglia, e non lo avrebbe fatto neanche quella sera. Ma allo stesso tempo non era affatto sicura di cosa dire, e di cosa aspettarsi da Piton: non si parlavano da quando l’uomo le aveva fatto capire che sperava che lei denunciasse Lupin.  
Tutta la furia e l’indignazione con cui l’avrebbe affrontato a giugno, se gli altri non l’avessero convinta a desistere, erano evaporate.  
Se pure avevano dovuto rinunciare a Lupin, Piton era ancora al suo posto, nel laboratorio di Pozioni, e questa era la cosa più importante, per Isabel. Eppure, si ritrovava costretta a considerare la reazione del Direttore alla sua scelta di non assecondare il suo piano.  
Quando sarebbe stato arrabbiato, contando che aveva comunque ottenuto ciò che voleva? Quanto sarebbe stato incline a fargliela pagare, contando quanto sarebbe stato facile dirle che si era reso conto di non avere tempo per prepararla all’apprendistato in Pozioni?  
Isabel bussò alla porta dell’ufficio di Piton, suo malgrado sulle spine. Entrò quando ricevette il permesso e, pur odiandosi, esitò vicino alla porta.  
“De Atienza…” la salutò Piton, in piedi vicino alla scrivania, con l’aria un po’ guardinga.  
Lo sguardo dell’uomo saettò rapidamente per la stanza, poi tornò su di lei, infastidito, forse.  
“Buonasera, professore,” esordì lei. “Spero di non disturbarla…”  
“No, no, De Atienza, affatto…”  
Rimasero a fissarsi in imbarazzo. Isabel si rese improvvisamente conto di non sapere come formulare la questione.  
‘Intende penalizzare il mio futuro accademico perché non mi sono prestata a fare da strumento in una bega che non mi riguardava?’ ‘Intende far scontare a me la sua frustrazione per non veder riconosciute le sue abilità?’ Quanto poteva essere saggio, affrontare così apertamente Piton? E quale parte di lei credeva davvero che il suo professore preferito, il suo Direttore, le avrebbe coscientemente recato un danno perché non lo aveva assecondato? La parte di lei che avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa ci credeva fermamente…ma quella che ricordava che Piton le aveva dato i suoi appunti e le sue ricette per tirarla su di morale no.  
“Mi chiedevo se fosse tutto a posto, tra di noi,” disse.  
Piton strinse gli occhi, perplesso: “È una formulazione quanto mai vaga, De Atienza, e inopportuna, data la natura strettamente accademica dei nostri rapporti.”  
Se fosse stata appena meno preoccupata, Isabel avrebbe sorriso maliziosamente, prima di correggere il tiro con leggerezza.  
“Mi riferisco al professor Lupin, alla fine dell’anno scorso. È arrabbiato con me?” chiarì.  
Piton impiegò un istante a capire, poi i suoi tratti si contrassero con irritazione.  
Scosse le spalle con stizza: “No. Non avrei dovuto coinvolgerla. Volevo denunciare Lupin, sapevo di doverlo fare, e alla fine l’ho fatto. Avrei dovuto farlo a settembre,” aggiunse in un sibilo rivolto a se stesso.  
“Bene!” esultò Isabel. “Allora non è arrabbiato con me: che sollievo! Quindi possiamo cominciare ad abbozzare un programma di studio…”  
Avanzò decisa nell’ufficio, ignorando l’occhiata esasperata e divertita che Piton rivolse al soffitto. Si accomodò senza aspettare un invito, mentre Piton faceva il giro della scrivania e si sedeva a sua volta, pronto ad ascoltare pazientemente le sue chiacchiere.  
Piton fece ancora in tempo a dirle: “Credo che questo sia suo,” mentre apriva un cassetto, prima che si perdessero nella conversazione, e Lupin fu scordato per sempre.  
  
Piton aveva la sgradevole sensazione che chiunque sapesse che Moody lo spaventava, che bastasse guardarlo per capirlo al di là di ogni dubbio. Immaginava i suoi colleghi scambiarsi sorrisini divertiti alle sue spalle, gli studenti ridere di lui dopo essere fuggiti dalla sua aula. Quanto di questa sensazione avesse a che fare effettivamente con Moody e quanto fosse una conseguenza dell’inquietante calma che era seguita all’apparizione del Marchio alla Coppa del Mondo, Piton non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Il Torneo Tremaghi si avvicinava, e con lui nemici e alleati che Silente voleva tenere sotto controllo, ma dall’altro lato non veniva alcuna mossa.  
Era assurdo concedersi di sperare che quanto accaduto quell’estate fosse davvero l’opera di un folle? Un gesto senza spiegazione e senza conseguenze?  Ma c’era la Profezia della Cooman: Peter Minus era fuggito da Hogwarts e si era riunito al suo vecchio padrone, secondo Silente, il quale aveva un piano per risorgere; quindi tutti loro dovevano vigilare, restare al castello, vegliare sul ragazzo e sopportare Moody e lo stramaledetto Torneo.  
Se almeno avessero fatto qualche tentativo di rintracciare Minus…il pensiero dell’uomo che aveva tradito Lily libero e impunito per tutti quegli anni! Tradita proprio da uno degli amici che gli aveva preferito: quando erano stati sciocchi entrambi, alla fine, sulla scelta delle persone a cui dare il potere di forgiare il loro futuro.  
Forse il pensiero sarebbe stato più facile da sopportare, se Piton non fosse stato bloccato a Hogwarts, se avesse potuto essere là fuori a cercare Minus, per farlo pagare per quello che gli aveva portato via! Ma c’era la Profezia e l’apparizione del Marchio e le sparizioni: era impossibile non intravedere uno schema, per quanto labile, ancora. E così Piton restava dov’era rimasto per gli ultimi tredici anni, nei suoi appartamenti, a sopportare Moody e l’angoscia e la rabbia e l’impotenza che ciò gli procurava, in attesa di una mossa, di un qualche avvenimento.  
Le fiamme del camino del suo ufficio si tinsero improvvisamente di un verde brillante. Piton sospirò infastidito, senza mettere da parte i compiti che stava (infruttuosamente) correggendo da quaranta minuti.  
Al contrario di quelle del Signore Oscuro, la mossa di Lucius Malfoy non si era fatta attendere a lungo. La testa del mago apparve tra le fiamme.  
“Lucius.”  
“Tutti questi anni di amicizia,” iniziò Malfoy, la voce contratta e un sorriso tutt’altro che divertito, “tutto il _supporto_ che ti ho accordato, e non ricevo una parola da te quando mio figlio viene attaccato da un insegnante proprio sotto il tuo naso?”  
“Vedo che comunque sei stato informato dell’accaduto piuttosto tempestivamente,” ripose Piton, ignorando il tono aggressivo dell’altro.  
“È tutto quello che hai da offrirmi? Sarcasmo? Certo che Draco me l’ha detto! E se pensi che non pretenderò spiegazioni da Silente sul perché un _Auror_ si permette di aggredire un bambino per via del passato di suo padre…”  
“Dubito fortemente che a Silente importerà qualcosa della questione, per quanto lo conosco io,” lo interruppe Piton. “Quanto ad aggredire bambini, mi sembra di ricordare qualcosa riguardo due babbani e i loro figli aggrediti da una folla di esaltati non più tardi di quest’estate…”  
Gli occhi di Malfoy lampeggiarono pericolosamente e le sue guance si tinsero di quel rosa pallido che era molto più frequente vedere sul viso di Draco: “Stai mettendo _mio figlio_ sullo stesso piano della feccia babbana, Severus?”  
“No, ma sia benissimo che Silente lo farà! E cosa potresti ribattere, senza incrinare la maschera di ipocrisia che ti sei costruito in questi anni, Lucius?” rispose Piton, sbattendo la penna d’oca sullo scrittoio.  
“A cosa serve che tu sia Direttore di Serpeverde, che tu ti affanni a restare nelle grazie del vecchio, se non puoi averlo dalla tua parte? A cosa mi servi, se non puoi proteggere mio figlio?” strillò Malfoy.  
“Che cosa ti aspetti che faccia? Se hai dei suggerimenti, Lucius, sarò ben lieto di sentirli,” rispose Piton a denti stretti.  
“Non puoi permettere che quell’Auror…”  
“Io non posso niente contro quell’Auror!” esplose Piton. “Non voglio averlo tra i piedi e soprattutto non voglio averlo tra i piedi a causa di Draco! Ho ordinato a tuo figlio di stargli lontano e _per una volta_ lui ha avuto il buon senso di ascoltarmi.”  
Si interruppe e prese un respiro profondo. Malfoy lo fissava, rigido, dalle fiamme.  
“Se le cose stanno così…” fece, freddo.  
Piton sbuffò, senza guardarlo.  
“Io lo proteggo, tuo figlio,” disse. “Lo vizio, persino. Ho sempre…”  
“Vorrei che lo dimostrassi, invece di parlare,” ripose secco Malfoy. “Te la sei sempre cavata bene con le parole. Molto meno con i gesti.”  
Piton riportò gli occhi sulle fiamme nell’istante in cui con un lieve ‘pop’ la testa di Malfoy sparì e i riflessi smeraldo della metropolvere scomparvero.  
Rifletté che se il primo passo di Lucius era stato prendersela con lui, probabilmente sarebbe stato anche l’unico: attaccare ancora Silente dopo essere stato allontanato dal Consiglio Scolastico e dopo lo scandalo dell’ippogrifo l’anno precedente sarebbe stato un suicidio politico, con tutta probabilità. Ma saperlo a mente fredda non impediva alla sua follia di genitore ansioso di cercare qualche capro espiatorio per le sofferenze del figlio.  
Piton grugnì al pensiero di essere stato vicino a _giustificarsi_. Era vero che forse si era comportato molto più attivamente nei confronti di McIver, in una situazione analoga, ma allontanare William da Sanders non aveva significato interferire con le istruzioni di Silente o alienarsi ancora di più qualcuno sul cui appoggio avrebbe dovuto contare, in caso di una guerra. E Draco non era certo stato attaccato sotto il suo naso, E Piton lo trattava davvero come un piccolo principe, la maggior parte del tempo: era una dei suoi Serpeverde e Piton era dalla loro parte, sempre. Non c’era ragione che si sentisse così inadeguato e in colpa.  
Cercò di tornare a dedicarsi i compiti da correggere, che degli ingenui e sfortunato Corvonero erano convinti che fossero andati bene.  
  
Dover interrompere i suoi esperimenti per presenziare all’arrivo dei graditi ospiti di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang era insopportabilmente indisponente, per Euriale. Le sue ricerche procedevano spedite, ultimamente. Non c’era da stupirsene, visto tutto il tempo che vi dedicava da quando la scuola era iniziata.  
Era passata a occuparsi di una classe superiore di spiriti, dopo quelli elementali: creature più complesse, rispetto ai flebili filamenti di fumo che poteva caricare di emozioni umane e che esistevano, sul piano materiale, solo per sua concessione e allo scopo di ubbidirle. No, gli spiriti che aveva incontrato durante i suoi ultimi esperimenti bramavano l’esistenza sul piano umano, avevano desideri e disegni, e li esternavano, proponevano patti, nel linguaggio limitato e categorico dell’alfabeto Fütark. Euriale aveva notato che benché li si potesse classificare a seconda di cosa era richiesto per compiere il rituale di evocazione, ognuno era diverso: non erano intercambiabili e non erano un’entità collettiva, ma ciascuno era un individuo a se stante, legato dalle caratteristiche di evocazione del proprio gruppo come i babbani sono legati dalle leggi della fisica e i maghi dalle regole della magia.  
L’idea di poterli controllare era esaltante e spaventosa allo stesso tempo.  
I primi successi con quelli che i testi della Biblioteca definivano ‘spiriti di Carlsberg’ l’avevano resa arrogante, e la ragazza si era arrischiata a evocare uno spirito ombra, i quali, sempre secondo i testi della Sezione Proibita, potevano offrire assistenza vitale, per un arcimago. Era stato subito chiaro il perché: gli spirito ombra potevano spostarsi senza limitazioni, scivolando attraverso le ombre di un vicolo nel piano materiale e poi riapparire n quello umano nell’oscurità che circondava una lampada pochi metri più in là pur essendo dotati di un corpo fisico, che permetteva loro di interagire col mondo, all’occorrenza. Erano virtualmente incontenibili, potevano raggiungere qualunque luogo, attraversare qualunque soglia, serratura o sigillo passando da un’ombra all’altra.  
Il pensiero aveva fatto girare la testa di Euriale dalla meraviglia, e ne aveva evocato uno.  
Aveva intuito in fretta perché il testo li definisse adatti a un arcimago, e non al mago qualunque: l’esemplare di infima potenza che aveva evocato aveva approfittato di una piccola esitazione ed era fuggito dal circolo che avrebbe dovuto trattenerlo attraverso l’ombra che Euriale aveva permesso lo coprisse per un istante, mentre si sporgeva affascinata a studiare il corpicino umanoide dello spirito. Fuori dal circolo, la creatura si era mossa in fretta verso di lei, troppo veloce da imprigionare in un altro circolo-trappola. Presa dal panico, Euriale aveva acceso tutte le torce della sala con un gesto della bacchetta, indietreggiando precipitosamente. Ma il suo corpo continuava a proiettare un’ombra, e lo spirito correva e saltellava verso di lei, da un tavolo all’altro, per raggiungerla e sparire chissà dove.  
Senza riflettere, la ragazza aveva cercato di intrappolarlo con un bicchiere di vetro mezzo pieno dimenticato su un tavolo. Lo strillo oltraggiato della creatura le aveva svelato che gli spiriti ombra non amavano l’acqua. Bloccando il bicchiere con entrambe le mani, Euriale aveva strillato ‘Aguamenti!’, colmandolo. La piccola creatura si agitava e picchiava i piccoli pugni sul vetro, affogando, impossibilitata ad attraversare l’acqua.  
Euriale aveva fatto fluttuare il bicchiere con la magia di nuovo sul circolo-trappola e aveva all’istante congedato lo spirito.  
Ovviamente, Madama Pince, attirata dal trambusto, l’aveva cacciata in malo modo, strillando per l’acqua rovesciata ovunque vicino ai suoi preziosi libri. Euriale era filata via un po’ scossa., senza riuscire a scacciare il pensiero di essere stata vicino a farsi divorare la faccia da un essere di un altro mondo.  
Tuttavia, aveva idea di aver scoperto per puro caso qualcosa di importante, e utile, e continuava a studiare gli spiriti ombra. O meglio, lo avrebbe fatto, se Will non fosse venuto in Biblioteca a ricordarle dell’arrivo delle delegazioni per il Torneo Tremaghi, e a interromperla.  
Possibile che ultimamente non riuscisse a fare altro che irritarla? Le prime settimane di scuola Will si era tenuto un po’ a distanza, in reazione alla sua freddezza, confuso e forse ferito. Euriale sapeva di essere ingiusta, ma era comunque riuscita a mettere a tacere i suoi sensi di colpa immergendosi nelle sue ricerche. Ma adesso Will ne aveva abbastanza di silenzi e occhiatacce, a quanto pareva, e le stava addosso, pretendendo di sapere cosa diavolo le pigliava. Ritrovarselo sempre tra i piedi offeso e insistente non aiutava Euriale ad essere bendisposta nei suoi confronti. Oltretutto, come spiegargli qual era il problema? Quell’assurdo e intollerabile senso di inferiorità che provava nei suoi confronti? Non era riuscita a parlarne neanche con le ragazze…Sospettava che il problema si sarebbe solo ingigantito, se non l’avesse affrontato, ma era davvero il caso di farlo ora? Accolse con sollievo l’ordine di Piton di fare silenzio mentre le Casa di Serpeverde prendeva posto sulle scalinate d’ingresso, con il resto della scuola.  
L’attesa si prolungò, nel freddo di ottobre, mentre gli studenti cominciavano a dr segni di impazienza. L’eccitazione salì al culmine, poi si frantumò in una miriade di mormorii e bisbigli, occasionalmente spenti dallo ‘shhht!’ di qualche insegnante.  
Liam sospirò, quando Will e Euriale ricominciarono a scambiarsi sibili irritati, lei tenendo ostinatamente lo sguardo avanti.  
Isabel e Madeline rivolsero a Liam la medesima occhiata, mentre l’attenzione di tutti veniva attirata verso l’alto.  
“Laggiù!”  
“Ehi, Wallace, guarda!” esclamò Liam mettendo una mano sulla testa di Will e scostandolo da Euriale. “Le ragazze implorano che tu la lasci in pace,” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Will scosse la testa con fastidio, ma Liam non lo lasciò.  
Gli si accostò per indicargli dove stava guardando: “Sul serio, piantala e guarda là.”  
Will si immobilizzò e seguì il suo dito puntato sullo strano oggetto che stava scendendo sul parco, ormai quasi a terra.  
“Quelli sono Abraxas!”  esclamò incredulo.  
L’oggetto che stava planando davanti a loro era una carrozza gigantesca, trainata da una dozzina di cavalli alati color palomino altrettanto imponenti.  
Will si aggrappò al braccio di Liam: “Non ne avevo mai visti! Non avevo idea che potessero essere _attaccati_ , ma ha senso, sono incredibilmente forti…Chi li avrà addestrati? Chi sono quelli?”  
Liam gli diede uno scappellotto dietro la testa, mentre Euriale rispondeva: “Quello è lo stemma di Beauxbatons, dev’essere la loro delegazione.”  
“Finalmente,” commentò Isabel. “Speriamo adesso che anche quelli di Durmstrang si diano una mossa.”  
“Non hai mai visitato Beauxbatons, Elly?” chiese Madeline, mentre un ragazzo con una divisa azzurro polvere saltava giù dalla carrozza e preparava una scaletta d’oro.  
“Oh, no. La scuola è in un luogo segreto. Ho visto qualche foto di mia nonna da ragazza, e direi che deve trovarsi da qualche parte in Costa Azzurra, ma non saprei dire di più…” ripose Euriale. “La loro Preside è famosa per essere eccentrica, prima ancora che una grande strega.”  
“Un po’ come Silente,” borbottò Liam.  
“Sarebbe quella, la Preside?” esclamò Isabel.  
Dalla carrozza era appena scesa una donna monumentale, alta come un albero, fasciata di satin nero e coperta di opali.  
“Dici che è più grossa di Hagrid?” chiese Liam a Will.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle: “Potrebbe anche darsi…”  
“Decisamente elegante,” cominciò Isabel mentre gli studenti di Beauxbatons scendevano a loro volta e restavano in attesa, tremanti e poco coperti nella gelida sera. “Il vestito è a posto, ma quegli opali…li ho sempre trovati un po’ da bambine, non trovate?” continuò, sistemandosi i capelli e sfiorando i suoi orecchini di smeraldo.  
“Evita di menzionarlo a quella gigantessa,” le suggerì Madeline. “Ehi, Will, hai sentito? Toccherà ad Hagrid occuparsi dei cavalli alati…”  
“Sempre che quelle orrende bestiacce che soffiano fiamme dal culo non lo abbiano già fatto secco!” rise lui. Liam ghignò. “Tra l’altro, forse dovrei andare a chiamarlo. Quegli Abraxas avranno bisogno di un paddock della loro misura. Forse farebbe comodo anche l’aiuto di Vitious,” continuò il biondo.  
“Stai solo attento a non farti calpestare da quegli elefanti,” fece Euriale.  
Will le fece l’occhiolino, con appena un po’ meno allegria del solito.  
“Aspetta che arrivi anche Durmstrang, o Piton ti leverà la pelle, se ti allontani,” gli consigliò invece Madeline, studiando attentamente gli studenti di Beauxbatons che si dirigevano verso la Sala Grande.  
“Ti fai un’idea sulla concorrenza?” le chiese Liam. “Lascia perdere i francesi, quelli li stroncherà il freddo! Sono quelli di Durmstrang che hanno fama di essere duellanti, competitivi e versati nelle Arti Oscure…” concluse in un sussurro.  
“Non credo che me la caverei male, contro un campione di Durmstrang,” gli rispose Madeline. “Non ci si può difendere dalle Arti Oscure senza conoscerle, e conoscerle bene, diceva Piton.” Rivolse un’occhiata complice a Liam: “Direi che noi non partiamo certo svantaggiati.”  
“Ma perché non si sbrigano?” sbuffò Will. Si girò a guardare Piton, vicino agli altri Direttori. “Piton ha l’aria solenne…e un po’ disgustata. Sono sicuro che neanche se ne accorgerebbe, se andassi alla capanna del guardiacaccia.”  
Euriale lo imitò, cercando di usare il suo potere in maniera discreta. Ben poco da percepire, otre il nervosismo e la curiosità degli alunni (e di Vitious) e l’apprensione della McGranitt.  
“Usa l’Occlumanzia…deve sembrargli tutta una pagliacciata.”  
“Non lo è?” interloquì Isabel.  
“Strano però che si preoccupi di nasconderlo,” concluse Euriale.  
“Quindi via libera? Posso sgattaiolare via?” chiese Will. “Non vedi l’ora di giocare con quei cavalli, vero?” fece Liam.  
“Be’, un progetto di ricerca sugli Abraxas piuttosto che sui disgustosi ibridi di cui Hagrid va tanto fiero ha le sue attrattive…”  
“Non puoi aspettare ancora un po’ ed evitare di farlo incazzare? Già hai lasciato Pozioni…” gli rispose Euriale.  
“Non ho lasciato Pozioni!” protestò Will, arrossendo leggermente. “Ho…ho cannato l’esame, l’estate scorsa. Avrei continuato, ma con solo un ‘Eccezionale’ non posso.”  
“Questo perché si scrive ‘Eccezionale’ ma si legge ‘Mediocre’,” cinguettò Isabel.  
“Stronza.”  
“Forse ci siamo,” li interruppe Madeline, indicando il lago, che ribolliva stranamente e rumorosamente, ora che vi prestavano attenzione.  
“Pensa se te ne fossi andato e ti fossi perso l’arrivo di quelli di Durmstrang a cavallo di delfini giganti o dragoni marini, Wallace…”  
I cinque ragazzi dimenticarono per qualche minuto tutti i battibecchi, osservando affascinati il galeone che emerse dalle acque scure del lago, come un veliero fantasma incredibilmente vivido e solido.  
  
Piton non sapeva che aspettarsi da Karkaroff. Non sapeva se gli avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto di Moody, o se vederlo cambiato dal tempo, in un ruolo tanto diverso da quello in cui lo ricordava, glielo avrebbe reso indifferente ed estraneo. Si chiese fugacemente cosa Karkaroff avrebbe provato a vedere _lui_ : se lo avrebbe trovato cambiato o identico al ragazzo avventato e rancoroso avvolto in vesti cerimoniali in mezzo a tutti gli altri compagni. Si chiese ancora più fugacemente _cosa_ in effetti fosse cambiato in lui che chiunque altro potesse percepire. La riposta onestà era ‘nulla o quasi’ e Piton avrebbe preferito non sentirla neppure nella propria mente. E poi, perché Karlaroff avrebbe dovuto essere diverso da qualsiasi altro vecchio compagno; perché avrebbe dovuto essere diverso da Malfoy, McNair, Mulciber e Cartright (faceva comodo alla sua mente ignorare che Karkaroff era l’unico che sapesse che era stato una spia per Silente, sebbene non conoscesse alcun dettaglio…).  
In ogni caso, c’erano quasi: dal galeone qualcuno gettò l’ancora, poi la passatoia venne calata sulla battigia, e in un attimo gli studenti di Durmstrang e il loro Preside sbarcavano sul terreno di Hogwarts. Karkaroff si fece avanti in fretta, salutando Silente con eccessiva familiarità e un calore per nulla sincero.  
Piton lo osservò sorpreso: non erano passati tanti anni, ma l’uomo alto e sottile avvolto in pellicce pesanti che si avvicinava aveva ormai barba e capelli completamente bianchi. Il taglio era lo stesso, come quel ridicolo pizzetto, ma Karkaroff era inequivocabilmente invecchiato. Ovviamente erano tutti invecchiati e lui stesso non aveva rinfacciato a Malfoy e agli altri i loro atteggiamenti da ragazzini alla Coppa del Mondo? Chissà perché allora adesso avvertiva una piccola fitta di vanità, all’idea dei suoi capelli perfettamente neri. Scacciò quel pensiero inopportuno e irrilevante con irritazione: certo che il tempo era passato anche per lui, in un lampo e troppo lento per poterlo sopportare, si disse osservando Karkaroff sospingere avanti con fare premuroso uno dei suoi studenti. Eccola lì, la prova che gli anni erano trascorsi anche per Severus Piton: gli scorreva sotto gli occhi assieme ai suoi Serpeverde, agli studenti di sesto e settimo anno che avevano l’età per partecipare al Torneo.  
Era stato fin troppo occupato per assecondare le chiacchiere degli altri Direttori su chi si sarebbe candidato, ma ora ci rifletté brevemente. Un Campione Serpeverde…che onore, che scandalo, che smacco per tutte le altre Case! Di certo l’idea doveva far gola a molti dei suoi ragazzi.  
Un Campione di Serpeverde, quello sì che avrebbe giustificato un improvviso sfoggio di vanità.  
Accordò con un cenno del capo il permesso a McIver di allontanarsi nella direzione opposta a quella del flusso di studenti (gli Abraxas dovevano attrarlo come il canto delle sirene…purché non provasse a cavalcare una di quelle bestie…) e seguì i colleghi in Sala Grande, per l’occasione più lucida, splendente e sfarzosa di quanto Piton l’avesse mai vista.  
La delegazione di Durmstrang, intenta a studiare meravigliata ogni dettaglio della Sala, prese posto al tavolo Serpeverde. Se ciò fosse dovuto al fatto che era il più vicino all’entrata (e camminare col naso per aria è sempre un azzardo), o se invece gli studenti in divisa bordeaux avessero ricevuti precise istruzioni dal loro Preside, Piton non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Ma certamente non avrebbe lasciato che la risposta gli sfuggisse troppo al lungo: capelli bianchi o meno, intendeva essere a conoscenza di tutto quello che passava per la testa di Karkaroff.  
Tanto più che Moody non era nei paraggi Perché perdersi l’arrivo del suo uomo? Probabilmente stava _perquisendo_ il galeone, con il benestare di Silente, in tutta tranquillità. ‘Anzi, _vigilando costantemente_ ’, si corresse con disgusto, ripensando suo malgrado all’intrusione di Moody nel suo ufficio e nel suo laboratorio, riprovando ancora quella sgradevole sensazione in fondo alla gola, di soffocare ed essere costretto a mordersi la lingua.  
La presentazione del Calice di Fuoco e le manie teatrali di Silente, che si divertì ad analizzare e smontare acidamente all’orecchio della McGranitt, lo distolsero dal pensiero di Moody, ma per poco: al momento di lasciare la Sala Grande per tornare tutti ai propri dormitori, alloggi o sistemazioni temporanee per quell’anno, Moody fece la sua comparsa, rendendo palese che il trattamento riservato a Piton non era un’esclusiva.  
Le espressioni di furia e paura sul viso di Karlaroff erano insopportabili, sapendo che il suo stesso volto le aveva espresse. E poco si adattavano a Karkaroff, che Piton ricordava sempre mellifluo e cauto, untuoso e servile con il Signore Oscuro. Oh, certo, anche all’epoca era stata presente una certa dose di terrore di fondo, nel suo sguardo e nei suoi pensieri, che Piton, giovane Legilimante, non perdeva occasione di studiare, come quelli di tutti i compagni.  
Tutti loro erano terrorizzati dal Maestro. Un terrore intossicante, avvolgente, che andava di pari passo con la meraviglia e la devozione. Lui era stato il loro Dio, onnipotente e crudele, imperscrutabile e generoso, che vedeva dentro loro tutti con facilità e noncuranza, con divertimento e distacco. Era _giusto_ avere paura di Lui.  
Era dannatamente sbagliato e patetico che Moody potesse spaventarli così dopo quello che avevano visto e vissuto.  
Karkaroff batté in ritirata e Piton, nonostante tutto, lo avrebbe volentieri imitato. Rimase invece al suo posto e guardò il vecchio Auror raggiungere Silente quasi inosservato, nel trambusto della Sala Grande che si svuotava, il chiacchiericcio sognate ed esaltato di più di mille studenti perfetto per mascherare qualunque rapporto segreto sui quartieri dei loro onorati e stimati ospiti. Purtroppo esso disturbava anche l’udito fino di Piton, e il professore dovette accontentarsi dell’espressione placida di Silente per interpretare i risultati dell’azione di Moody.  
Silente incrociò brevemente il suo sguardo senza perdere la sua aria sibillina e Piton decise che non era successo nulla che richiedesse la sua presenza e quella di Moody nella stessa stanza ancora a lungo.


End file.
